The Unexpected Guest
by goldwillow07
Summary: Harry's life will never be the same again when he meets a mysterious girl whose dark past is intertwined with his own. Bound by their past and marked by their destinies, can they overcome the greatest battle of all...love?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter, its dynamic characters, fascinating places, and remarkable histories, belong to J.K. Rowling. I will not take credit for her brilliance. This simply is an adaptation, a work of fiction from a fan that found the courage to begin loving her story through the story of the boy-who-lived. **_

_**Prologue**_

Stepping out into the brisk autumn air, I left the over crowded great hall far behind me. Taking a deep breath I let the cool fall air fill my lungs. I was thankful to get away, to get just a moment of silence. Looking down at my clothes, a feeling of ridiculousness flooded my thoughts, standing out here alone in my best dress robes, a pressed white silk bowtie and a black clean-cut robe that I had purposefully not worn in years. I felt like a fool. Quickly loosening my tie, I clutched the stone railing tightly in the hope that doing so would allow some sort of release from the overwhelming feelings that flowed through me. I tried to breath. I tried to breath. I tried to breath.

Yet it still felt as if I was suffocating. This place was too familiar. It held too many memories. Even this balcony, this exact spot where I stood brought a current of emotions surging through me. The bile of uncomfortably rose through me almost to the point of making me loose the over-extravagent dinner I had just eaten.

The breeze across the old castle sent a chill over my whole body, its frosty touch against my face awakening something within me that I had not felt for many years. Wasn't it here on that night, a night so long ago, a night much like this one that I chose to love her? I felt my mouth twist into a smile as the image of her beauty enraptured my thoughts. In that single, most important moment of my life, I knew despite all that we had endured that I never wanted to be separated from her. Standing here so many years ago, I made the choice to love her, to love her despite all that is might cost us in the end.

I ran my hand through my untidy hair trying to take a deep breath; I should not have come here tonight. Not after all that has happened. What made me think that I could actually go through with all of this? As I looked now out over the grounds of this place, a place I used to call home, the memories came flooding back. Closing my eyes, I took another deep breath. It had been years since I stood here. Years since I walked these halls, yet the images and memories that danced in my head now made me feel transported, what I felt now made we feel as if the years had never past.

It was then that I knew it was too late. For standing here on this balcony I was forced to remember, forced to remember all the things that I had been trying for years to forget. I was forced to remember that fateful night.


	2. Summer Dreams

**Chapter One:** **Summer Dreams**

During that particular summer, time seemed to pass even more slowly at 4 Privet Drive. Looking back it had indeed been a very boring summer, at least in comparison to all the others he had spent since going to Hogwarts. No dementors, no Aunts being blown up, no shattering glass of any kind. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing at all, which was just the way his Aunt and Uncle liked it.

All he really had to do in order to occupy his time during those long and hot days was work. He spent those eary days of summer outside completing a large list of odd chores and yard work, which his aunt and uncle, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, had seemed to spend the whole school term compiling. The only positive to his current situation was that once word got out that he, the juvenile delinquent, was actually good for something almost all of the neighbors on Privet Drive began to solicit Harry for help, much to the disapproval of his Aunt and Uncle. Harry knew their reservations were simply a fear that their neighbors would soon find out that he was not 'normal' but the opportunity for him to be out of their sight was much too good to pass up.

They did however seem to enjoy Harry's new steady income. Despite his neighbors attempt at paying him, Harry unfortunately was never able to keep a pound of it. His Aunt and Uncle seemed that it was fitting to take all of it, stating that it was high time he began paying them back for living underneath their roof all these years. Harry, however, couldn't help but smile to himself for only he knew that safe somewhere in the caverns of Gringotts on Diagon Alley laid a fortune that was entirely at his disposal. Muggle money was really of no use to him anyway.

Harry had to admit though that despite the frequent nagging from his Aunt about not keeping up with the lawn mowing and the usual not too clever pranks by Dudley's gang, the Dursley's mostly left him alone. Which was exactly the way he liked it. The quicker the summer ended and the sooner he left for school the better. He could care less about spending more time with the Dursley's, only one more summer to go before he would be rid of them entirely.

Time never seemed to be quick enough for him those days. Everyday it seemed held the same routine. He woke up at dawn, just as the strong summer sun hit the floor of his room, he dressed, went downstairs to make himself and the Dursely's breakfast, and left quietly. He then worked outside until dusk and upon returning back to the house he would fix dinner, eat separately in his room, read until it was time to go to bed, and always kept an eye on the open window for Hedwig. Yet, some nights he couldn't even keep his eyes open while reading and feel asleep just as the sun went down exhausted, his muscles aching from the job that day. Despite the constant pain that seemed to follow him, Harry didn't mind the work. He found that by working all day he wouldn't have time to think about Sirius' death, or what Voldemort may be up to. For it seemed that these thoughts were enough at night.

Harry could feel a sudden change occurring within him. It wasn't just the mirror that showed he was no longer that scrawny boy who stood before Hogwarts wide-eyed with the knowledge that he was an actual wizard. He knew his past and the five years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry had made him strong and mature for his age. But then again nearly being killed five times could do that to a person. Although he had enjoyed the fact that this summer had been rather uneventful, a gnawing sense of anxiousness to return to the life he had left behind began to rise up within him.

Harry took of his work gloves as he walked up the stairs to his rather small but livable room. He was completely exhausted from the day's work and found himself falling heavily onto his bed, his back and arms throbbing from working in Mrs. Romiland's yard. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he caught sight of Hedwig. She flew through the window, across the room, landing gracefully on his desk.

"Hey Hedwig. Did you have fun hunting?" Harry slowly pulled himself up off his bed and walked towards the snowy-white owl, his back throbbing with the sudden movement. Hedwig nibbled his hand in affection and raised the letter she was holding.

"Oh, thanks!" Harry opened the letter, a sudden desperation for any sort of news overcoming him. He had not heard anything all summer about Voldemort's movements.

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope this letter finds you all right. I hope the Dursley's are not treating you too poorly this summer. Everything is all right here. I'm actually at Padfoot's house now. My parents weren't too pleased that I left so early, but I told them that it was important for me to give a helping hand during times like these. It seems Mrs. Weasley is set on having us pick up where we left off last summer. We miss you a lot. We keep on asking Professor Dumbledore when you will be able to come, but he always says,"When it is time." That's such a Dumbledore answer, never straightforward. I hope you have a great birthday. I wish we could be there to help you celebrate. The presents from Ron and I should be coming soon, I hope you like them! I can't wait to see you so I can tell you the big news in person! It's not something I really can say in a letter. We hope to see you soon.**

**Your Friend,**

** Hermione**

Harry set the letter on his desk. His mind racing on what the "big news" could be. What was so important? Maybe it was a bit of new information about Voldemort's movements or another Death Eater attack. Yet Harry quickly dismissed that theory since the Daily Prophet had not said anything this morning. Harry paced around his room lost in thought. It could be that the Daily Prophet wasn't reporting the truth. Last year alone would give that theory validity. Harry glanced down at the clock beside his bed, which read 11:00pm. As he changed out of his work clothes and turned off the light the sinking feeling that Hermione and Ron where hiding something from him only dug deeper. His thoughts churned in his head until sleep slowly took him.

_Harry's eye caught sight of a flickering light in the darkness. As he moved towards the growing light he glanced at the walls around him. The worn wallpaper left the wood exposed. As his eyes adjusted he could tell that he was in a large manor. Yet, the atmosphere, the air that filled the place was something he had never felt before. It forced a shiver to run through his body causing his skin to ripple with bumps. It was death that surrounded him. He could feel it. He gripped his wand firmly in his hand prepared for whatever lay ahead. As he walked down the dark corridor, the sound of voices drifted over him from the room at the end of the hall. The flickering light filtered through the bottom of the cracked door. _

"_Come here my child," said one of the voices. _

_ Harry knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted his dreams. It was Lord Voldemort. Harry stood right behind the cracked door peaking through the slight opening. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright light blazing from the old stoned fireplace. Yet when his eyes focused what he saw stunned him. In the center of the room was a large black chair. It's tall back seemed to hover over everything. The voice Harry had recognized came from the man who sat still, his hands intertwined in his lap, a slight fixed expression on his pale face. Yet, he had been certain it was Voldemort's voice. But the man who sat there looked nothing like what Harry had seen. It was then that a faded memory of Tom Riddle entered his mind, a fuzzy image of him in the chamber of secrets. Although that had been three years ago he could see the similarities between that young boy and the man who sat before him. _

_ Harry took a breath for he had realized that he had forgotten to breath. Looking at his enemy, the man who had taken everything from him, he looked…human. He sat there bent over, his chin resting on his intertwined hands; the slight grey that streaked through his black hair caught the firelight. The only thing that was the same were his eyes, they were the exact same blood red. _

"_I said come here." he spoke again his voice rising in agitation._

_ A woman held tightly by two others was forced forward, her flowing robe billowing behind her as she moved. Even in the dark light room Harry could see that she was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something about this young woman's moonlight skin, dark black hair, and vivid blue eyes that amazed and mesmerized him. She looked to be his age; he figured she couldn't be more than seventeen. Finally after what seemed like minutes of silence she spoke. _

"_Why have you brought me here? I thought we had finished our conversation long ago." _

"_You are mine."_

"_You have made that point perfectly clear." _

_ Her gaze looked to the two men whose hands grasped her arm, her gaze shifted to Voldemort, her eyes penetrating his red stare. She lifted her head slightly, a smile creeping over her flawless face. _

"_You truly are the foulest thing on this earth. I hate you. I hate you for what you have done to this world, to me, to my life." As soon as she said this she kicked the servants who were holding her, forcing them to loosen their grip on her. She quickly tried to mutter a spell, but Voldemort was too good. He flew from his chair, and within seconds had grabbed her by her throat lifting her up. The girl's face turned red as she struggled against his hold on her, she kicked hard trying to get free. She had a fire that was perfectly evident. _

"_You are what I have made you. Elizabeth Riddle. You are blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh, bone of my bone." _

_ Harry felt his jaw drop. He stood paralyzed the doorway. Could this really be...real? No one had ever told him that Voldemort had a child. Could this… could this girl really be his daughter? _

"_You have forsaken me, you have forsaken your purpose. Do not think that I didn't know what was going on at that school. I knew perfectly well that you were hanging out with that mudblood. Not to mention her friends." _

_ Voldemort released his grib, forcing her body to fall ahrd against the wooden floor. He turned his back to her, as if disgusted to see her. Elizabeth clutched her throat as she coughed. It was awhile before either one of them said anything. A deadly silence filled the room, the only sound of the crackling fire, the nervous shuffeling of the two guards, and the coughing of the beautiful girl who lay motionless on the floor. _

"_You are just like your mother." Voldemort's voice finally pierced the silence, his words hanging in the air, thick and heavy. "She turned against me too. She like you was scared of what could be." Voldermort turned back to stare at the figure behind him. "She too feared power." _

"_She got away from you! She saw the evil that was beginning to consume you. She knew what would happen to me if she stayed." _

"_She fled because I had changed. I had become something greater. I went after her, to force her to see—"_

"_You killed her. You killed her!" Elizabeth screamed out of pure grief. _

"_She was weak." Voldemort spoke so slowly; so emotionless that it sent a chill up Harry's spine. _

"_I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Elizabeth spoke half in agony, half in rage. _

"_I want to show you something. Call it a surprise for our happy reunion." Voldemort muttered a spell that Harry couldn't catch or even understand. At once a large smoky mist encircled the room. It covered the entire room until it was like a thick cloud. Harry peered into it only to find Sirius' face staring back at him. _

"_Sirius!" Harry yelled as he took a step into the room. The emotion of seeing him again took him by surprise that he had forgotten himself. Harry almost expected Voldemort to turn and face him. Yet neither he nor anyone else made a move towards him. It was as if he were back in the pensieve. Harry gazed harder into the face of his godfather. Sirius looked so much younger. Harry figured he had to be about the same age as Elizabeth. _

"_SIRIUS! What have you done to him?" Elizabeth screamed at her father._

"_So it is true. I had hoped for your sake that my sources had lied, but it seems you do have some affection for this blood-traitor. You should have been more careful, my dear." At that moment Voldemort performed the cruciatus curse. Sirius fell over holding his stomach and screaming out in excruciating pain. _

"_STOP! PLEASE STOP!" _

"_This is all your fault. You brought him into this my dear."_

"_I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST LEAVE HIM BE! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH US!" Elizabeth pleaded. _

"_Why should I? It would be better to kill the blood-traitor. Better to rid his family of the dishonor."_

"_NO! I love him." She said under a chocked sob. _

"_What...I didn't hear you." Voldemort said with malice._

"_I __**LOVE**__ HIM." Elizabeth stood and stared at Sirius, who was now lying on the ground breathing very hard from the amount of pain. _

"_Ah, you love him." Voldemort glanced between the two of them. He paced for a moment his eyes ablaze. He leaned over his daughters shoulder and brought his face down to her ear. "I will spare his life __on one condition, you will never associate yourself with the likes of him again, and you will become who you were born to be."_

"_And who may__ I ask was I born to be?" Elizabeth said with a new strength in her voice. _

"_You__ are and will by my side from now till death, you will help me unite the Wizarding World in a new rightful order." Voldemort said as his eyes become an intense red that Harry had never seen before. Elizabeth took a long glance at Sirius. She seemed to know and accept the sacrifice she would be making. _

"_Do you accept my proposal, or would you rather me kill this man whom you say you love?" Voldemort spat with hatred. There was a silence in the room, and than a whisper. _

"_I accept."_

"_NO!" This time it was Sirius. _

"_Lizzy, you can't. I'm not worth it. I won't allow you to make that sacrifice, I love you too much." Sirius tried to run to her, but the shackles around his hands and feet only made him fall. _

"_I have to. It's the only way. Good-bye Sirius." _

"_No!" _

_ It was too late. Sirius and the smoke had vanished from the room with a wave of Voldemort's hand. Elizabeth sat on the floor tears streaming down her face. She took a deep breath and stood to face her father. _

"_I'm__ yours," she said. _

Harry was forced awake, bolting up out of his bed in a cold sweat. Did that really happen? Or was it just a dream? Harry couldn't shake the overcoming feeling that what he had just seen was indeed real. Yet, why on earth was he having dreams about it. Harry sat still in bed his mind running through everything he had just seen. If it was true why hadn't Sirius or anyone else told him about Elizabeth? The only way to know for sure was to get the truth. Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed a bit of parchment from his desk. With his favorite quill in hand he simply scribbled:

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I'm writing to you because I just had a dream, I think it was more a memory actually. I need to know if what I saw really happened. It concerns Padfoot. I need to speak with Dumbledore. It's urgent!_

_Harry_

"Hedwig, I want you to give this to Hermione. She'll know what to do." Harry spoke as he gave the letter to her. As he watched her fly out the window he wondered all the while what his dream had meant.


	3. Realized Truths

**Chapter 2:** **Realized Truths**

Harry spent all of his free time that next week in his room waiting for Hermione's reply, but it never came. Another couple of days went by before Hedwig even came back, but no letter was clutched within her beak. Harry could now confirm for a fact that he was definitely being ignored.

"Why can't they just tell me something!?" Harry mumbled as he kicked his desk with his foot finally fed up with it all. A sharp pain swept through his leg. Harry cursed under his breath as he grabbed his throbbing foot.

Harry slumped onto his bed. He just wanted some information. He just wanted to know what's going on! He knew this feeling. It was the same feeling he had last summer, the feeling that he couldn't do anything but just stay put. The same feeling that he was totally out of control of his own life, just merely a fragile puppet in someone else's hands. Lord Voldemort was out there gaining more power each day, and here he was stuck in his room. It was then that Dumbledore's voice filtered into his head. "_While you still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort."_

It was in moments like these that he would like nothing better than to leave and never come back, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to stay at the Dursley's for his own protection. As much as he hated being purposefully kept in the dark, he knew he had to stay, much to his own dismay it was the right thing to do, the best thing to do under the circumstances.

Harry exhaled a deep breath as he glanced at his clock that read 12:04am. He had been officially sixteen for four minutes. He simply mumbled happy birthday to himself bitterly.

* * *

His birthday passed just like the days before. Mrs. Luxor, a rather plump middle-aged woman who lived two houses down had requested him to work for her again. However this time it was amongst her prized rose garden.

"Make sure to spread the soil evenly!" Mrs. Luxor's shrill voice spoke from her chair on the front porch.

Harry looked up and waved with his hand, a sign that he had in fact heard her…again. She had been constantly reminding him to "spread the soil evenly!" all afternoon. Harry swore if she said it again he would not be responsible for what happened. He rubbed the sweat from his brow as he tried to even out the soil as best he could. Today was the hottest day on record for the summer. Judging by the sun it had to be nearing mid afternoon and the heat had still not let up.

Mrs. Luxor however looked pretty cool as she took a sip of lemonade from her clear glass, the fan strategically placed right in front of her. She had yet to offer him a glass and Harry was definitely in need of anything cool to drink. He needed a break; his back and knees where already throbbing from being hunched over all morning. As Harry looked back down at the pristine white rose bushes, a shadow fell over him, giving him a brief respite from the sun.

Harry's eyes glanced up to see the reason why only to find that it was a person who was responsible. It was a girl who looked to be about the same age as him. Harry blushed slightly as he caught himself staring. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, cause he had to admit that it was the first thing he noticed, but as he glanced at her he realized it was more than that, he had a weird feeling that there was something oddly and strangely familiar about her. He knew he must have seen her before, but he quickly dismissed the notion. Harry had grown up here his whole life and he knew he had never seen her around the neighborhood before.

"Hi." She spoke suddenly breaking the silence.

"Uh, hi." Harry responded. He felt like an idiot standing there staring at her, dirt and soil covering half of his body. He must look ridiculous to her.

"She seems to be enjoying giving you a hard time." The girl's deep brown eyes glanced back to the front porch where Mrs. Luxor was watching them. "I couldn't help but overhear as I passed."

"Nah, trust me I've dealt with worse. Mrs. Luxor's just particular about the soil around her roses." Harry couldn't help but smile as her eyes glanced from him down to the roses he was tending.

"They're lovely." She spoke as she bent down, enhaling the sweet aroma, her mahogany ahir falling over them as she did so. "I have never seen white ones quite like these before."

"Apparently they've been awarded five times over." Harry said as he nodded back as Mrs. Luxor. "I'm Harry Potter, by the way. I live at number four. Just up the street a few blocks." Harry took off one of his working gloves, extending his hand in greeting. Yet he was surprised when she didn't shake it. Her eyes just glanced at his hand and back to the front porch.

"I'm not sure she approves of me interrupting your work."

"I haven't had a break all day, and besides it's my birthday. I think I deserve a few seconds of rest." Harry glanced from Mrs. Luxor's perturbed expression back to the mysterious girl in front of him.

"Well, Happy Birthday then, Harry." She said with a smile as she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "The big…"

"1-6." He replied with a shrug as if there wasn't really anything to celebrate.

"You seem older." She muttered more under her breath than to him.

"Really?" Upon his question she simply looked him over and nodded. "I guess life can just do that to you, you know." Harry felt himself blush for no apparet reason. He quickly wiped his sweating brow with the back of his hand as if doing so would cover it up. "So, uh, are you new?"

"New?" She questioned her eyes finding his once more.

"To the neighborhood? I haven't seen you around before." Harry watched as a slight smile spread across her pink lips. It was another reaction he couldn't read. He knew he hadn't said something funny.

"No, I'm just passing through." She spoke. "In fact, I should probably be going, but it was nice to meet you. Harry. I hope you have a great birthday." Her gaze caught his own and he had that feeling again that he had somehow seen this mysterious girl before. The way she said his name was curious, as if she said with a smile, as if she knew something he didn't.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry ran a hand through his untidy hair. The girl smiled at him, as she tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear once more before turning slowly away and walking down the sidewalk. She had not gone ten feet when Harry, to his own surprise found himself calling out to her. "Hey!" He watched her turn, her deep brown eyes falling back on him once more. "You never told me your name."

"Good bye Harry. Take care." She spoke across the distance with a slightly bemused smile and a wave of her hand before turning back around.

Harry watched on until her figure disappeared around the bend in the street. Harry was taken aback by the mystery and somewhat annoyed at it. Why hadn't she told him her name? What was the big deal anyway? He set back to work in the rose garden but the combination of the fact that he still had no answer to his dream, the fact that he had still not received any letters from Hermione or Ron, and now the added curiosity of the girl he had just met left him feeling rather unglued. When he had finally finished 'spreading the soil evenly' enough for Mrs. Luxor she let him leave and he made his way back home just as the sun was setting behind the rooftops of the small cottage houses along Privet Drive.

After a usual silent dinner with the Dursely's with not a single happy birthday wish, Harry began washing the dishes. Harry was scrubbing with great effort the wrought-iron chunks of lasagna from the bottom of the dish when he glanced casually out the window into the back yard. What he saw caused him take a second glance. There was something moving in the bushes. They shook again violently, so hard that Harry knew that it had to be something bigger than a rabbit. Yet, it was the glowing tipped stick pointing out of the bushes that caught his full attention. Harry quickly dropped the lasagna dish and squinted to get a better look. It was a wand!

Harry ran quickly to his room and retrieved his own wand from the trunk at the end of the bed. Within seconds he was back down the stairs and out of the house into the back yard, leaving a barking Uncle Vernon in the den. Harry slowly walked toward the bushes glancing carefully at the exact spot he had seen the wand. When he was no more than foot away, the bush began to shake.

"Come out and show yourself!" Harry said confidently as he pointed his wand in their direction. He could feel his heartbeat quicken, his hands firmly tightened around his wand. He felt a sudden strength rush over him, a heightened sense of himself and…something else solidified itself in his mind. Harry brushed it off as adrenaline. "I know you are there!"

There was no reply, no movement. Harry waited, yet there was nothing. Then Harry heard the familiar pop. Whoever had been hiding in the bushes had apparated. Harry stood outside in the cold for a minute, like he was waiting for something to happen, but it never came. Who would come to the Dursley's? He knew it couldn't be Voldemort because he couldn't hurt Harry while he was at the Dursley's. But did the protection withstand against Death Eaters? It didn't make sense for a Death Eater to not reveal himself. Harry racked his brain to try and figure out who else it could have been. Shivering in the slight cold, he resigned himself that he may never know. He turned and walked into the house, and up to his room utterly confused as to what had just occurred.

He was about to turn the lamp off to go to bed, when Hedwig landed sluggishly upon the windowsill her shriek letting him know she was there. She was weighed down by two large packages, which she gladly dropped immediately onto the floor when Harry opened the window. The sudden fall causing a loud thud to reverberate the room. Harry thanked Hedwig by petting her head and gave her a treat for the effort.

Glancing at the largest one he noticed that it was from Hermione and Ron. He tore into it as quickly as he could. It was his birthday presents. Hermione had given him some books on Quidditch, while Ron on the other hand had given him tons of candy. Harry, although mad at their lack of correspondence the last week and a half could not help but smile, he was looking forward to being able to play Quidditch again, and he had been craving some chocolate frogs. Harry opened the letter desperate for any sort of news and read:

**Dear Harry,**

**So sorry we haven't written in a while, and that your birthday gifts are just now arriving. Dumbledore arrived yesterday and we gave him your letter forst thing. He didn't tell us anything. I promise. I think you'll like your gifts. I hope you are all right, and we hope to see you soon.**

**Hermione and Ron**

Harry looked up from the letter. All this waiting for some sort of response and this was it. Harry crumbled the letter in his fist and tossed it was just like Dumbledore to keep things from him until he was "old" glanced at the second unopened package, the note was written in a simple intricate handwriting, one that he had never seen before. Curious, he picked up the last package, the note that was attached only said:

_**I thought you could use this right about now. I hope you enjoy it; it's helped me a lot over the years. Please take good care of it for me.**_

There was no signature. His birthday was actually turning out to be more interesting than he thought. First the girl who wouldn't tell him her name, then there was someone in the bushes and now a random package. The last time he had gotten a package like this was his Firebolt that he had gotten from his Godfather Sirius. It was this sudden remembrance of him that made him realize how much he missed him. Just how much he meant to him. Harry had to remind himself almost daily that Sirius was dead and he would and could not come back. Yet, every time the thought crossed his mind he felt as though Sirius was dying all over again. The re-occuring images from his dream had only made the pain worse.

Harry slowly unwrapped the brown paper packaging. Inside was a square black leather bound book. Harry slowly opened it curious that there was no title or writing on the cover. Yet, nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. The black leather bound book though worn, torn and slightly coming apart held within it something so unexpected. It contained photos of his parents. The first one was of them somewhere at Hogwarts. His father, James, looked like the happiest man on earth, and his mother, Lily, looked blissfully content with a large smile on her face. The moments captured within the parchments were simple ones. Easy, carefree days at Hogwarts, times when his parents and their friends simply hanging about the castle. Harry took a deep breath. This is exactly what he wanted to see. He wanted to see them at a time when they were happy. Harry turned the pages engrossed in each photo until he was forced to stop at one particular picture. There were his parents, their smiles like all the other photos, yet on one side of his parents was Sirius looking very handsome and smug. As Harry glanced to the woman who was beside his mother he was stunned. It was Elizabeth! Lord Voldemort's daughter was standing beside his mother holding her hand and smiling. A sudden rage rushed over him. He let the album drop onto his bed, and sat down.

He didn't know how long he sat there taking it all in. He was glad that he was able to see his parents happy; he was relieved that he got to see Sirius with them, but he was also furious that Elizabeth Riddle, Lord Voldemort's daughter, had been one of his parents' friends. He felt like a fool for not putting it all together. If she and Sirius were together, why hadn't he naturally figured that she would know his parents as well? Yet seeing it before him was more than he could handle. The main question that filled his head was whether or not she had anything to do with their death? She was the right hand servant to Voldemort after all.

Harry couldn't help but flip through the rest of the photo album. The pictures contained countless photos of his parents, Sirius, and Elizabeth. Harry was about to snap the book shut when he noticed one last picture tucked in between the loose binding on the last page. He slowly took the picture out. Harry caught sight of himself and his parents holding him in their arms, but what shocked Harry the most was that Sirius and Elizabeth were in it holding another baby. It was only then that Harry noticed the scribble on the back of the photograph. In very neat cursive it said:

**James, Lily and Harry (8 months)**

**Sirius, Elizabeth and Emily (6 months) **

Harry was numb. He couldn't think, speak or even move. Sirius had a daughter?Harry had never even asked him whether he had a family. After all the time they spent together, why hadn't he told him? Why hadn't Lupin or anyone ever told him? If Sirius did indeed have a daughter, then where was she, where had she been all these years? What happened to her? There where so many questions running through Harry's mind that he couldn't even think. All he knew was that he wanted the truth and he wanted to know it now! He laid the album and the last picture on his bed. He rummaged through his desk to find a piece of parchment and a quill. Forcibly he quickly jotted down a letter.

I know about Elizabeth, I know about Emily. I want the truth.

Harry

Harry gave the parchment to Hedwig. "I want you to take this to Professor Dumbledore. I don't care if he is busy! Don't come back until he has written a return!"

Hedwig gave a slight perturbed shriek before she flew off into the black night. Harry stood at the window for a while thinking. He looked back at the photograph of his family, and Sirius'. The only thing he could think about was: what had happened to her? Harry had a sinking feeling that it wasn't good.


	4. The Order Returns

**Chapter 3:** **The Order Returns**

Harry found himself once again waiting around his room every free moment he could find between his work and chores until Hedwig finally flew through the open window, dropping a letter on his desk. He with a sigh he quickly ripped it open and read:

**Harry,**

**I can understand that you would like to know the truth. Unfortunately, I cannot and will not tell it to you in a letter. You must be patient a bit longer. Look for us on the fourth at 2:00. **

**Until then,**

** A. Dumbledore**

Harry at this point didn't care who was coming to pick him up. Just the fact that he was leaving was enough. The fourth was the day after tomorrow, which meant he would be out of here soon. Harry wasted no time and began packing up his things immediately. He made sure that he had all of his books and robes. Not to mention his Firebolt. After everything seemed to be packed and ready to go, he headed down stairs to tell the Dursley's that he would be leaving. Even though he knew they wouldn't care. As Harry went into the kitchen he could here the tele blasting from the living room. He knew he would found them there with their eyes glued to the latest game show. Harry figured now was the perfect time, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked in a very casual tone. Yet, there was no reply. "Uncle Vernon?" Still there was not a word of recognition that Harry was even in the room. Harry was suddenly becoming increasingly peeved at being ignored. "UNCLE VERNON!" Harry yelled which caused the tele to completely switch off.

"What is it you stupid boy!" Vernon replied.

"I'm leaving on the fourth at 2:00. Some people are going to come and get me."

"You are, are you, and who may I ask is going to come and get you. That weird man with red hair?"

"I don't know, maybe. Anyway, I just came down here to tell you." Harry said trying to ignore the fact that his Uncle had just insulted .

"Fine, good riddance." Vernon replied, and with that he switched the tele back on.

Harry was glad that conversation was over. He didn't have to see or speak to the Dursley's for the remaining time he was here. Now all he had to do was wait. Time continued to pass slowly. Those next nights Harry didn't sleep very well, he was constantly revisiting the manor with the dark corridor. He could even here the voices that he knew belonged to Voldemort and his daughter Elizabeth. Yet, he could never seem to make out what they were saying.

Harry awoke that final morning to a sharp pain radiating from his forehead. He had noted that it seemed to hurt more this summer than it had in the past. He rubbed the spot where the lightning bolt was etched into his skin, the pain was not something you ever really got used to. It seemed at times to radiate throughout his body as if the scar itself was the starting point. Sometimes it even caused him to double over forcing him to sit down.

Placing his glasses on he quickly changed and spent most of the morning in his room making sure everything was ready, reading up on Quidditch maneuvers, and looking around his room double-checking to see if he was leaving anything behind. His eye caught sight of the photo albums lying on his desk. One he had received from Hagrid during his first-year and the one he had received on his birthday. Picking up the newest one, he opened it up carefully, glancing through the photos once more. These photo albums were all he had of his parents and his past.

Harry's fingers traced the edges of the picture of him as a baby. He really did look like his father. _I wonder if Emily looks like Sirius or Elizabeth? _The clock in the hall struck two. He couldn't give it another thought for immediately there was a knock on the front door. Harry placed the album in his trunk and ran down the stairs, opening the door to find Moody, Tonks, and Remus staring back at him.

"HARRY!" Lupin cried as he engulfed him in a hug. "How are you doing? Sorry we couldn't come sooner. You know how things go."

"Quiet! You two can chat once were back! Now, let's get a move on!" Moody growled as his glass eye searched the house.

"Come on Harry, I'll help you get your trunk" Tonks said with a smile. Tonks and Harry headed up the stairs to his room.

"Man, Harry. Look at you! You've grown since the beginning of the summer. What have these muggles been doing to you?" Tonks smiled a little as she poked his arm. Her hair was still bubble-gum pink as he remembered.

"Yeah, the whole neighborhood seemed to enlist me to do all the yard work they have not done in five years. Odd things like mowing the grass, weeding, painting fences, working in the gardens. Things like that." Harry answered.

"Well, I bet your ready to get out of here then! Let's get a move on." Tonks levitated Harry's trunk and other belongings. They both headed back down stairs to the front door. Downstairs Remus was trying his best to carry on a conversation with Harry's aunt and uncle.

"Ah Harry, you've got all your stuff. Okay, let's get a move on it. " Moody said very quickly.

"We'll, I guess I'll see you then." Harry told his aunt and uncle. They only nodded.

"Okay, hold on. We have to wait for the signal. Alright." Moody opened the door for them all and they made their way outside onto the driveway. "Harry, I want you to stay in between Remus and Tonks at all times" Moody quickly told Harry making sure he understood the _at all times. _

"Okay Harry, on the count of three I want you to take hold of the newspaper. One… Two…Three…"

Harry grabbed hold of the newspaper and quickly felt the lift in his navel. Everything around him was a complete blur. Then he felt it. His scar was bursting open. It had never felt this all consuming before. Voldemort was mad, very mad.

Then the world around him went black, and all Harry heard was a soft voice.

_No matter what comes, my heart must now lead the way._

_For I know with all I am that within you lays the answer._

_Darkness can no longer bind me._

_The light, the life, I saw in your eyes now holds me._

_I know that you are my only hope._

_Harry, you are my only hope._


	5. The Whole Truth

**Chapter 4: The Whole Truth**

"Harry?" He heard someone say as he slowly opened his eyes, yet the brightness of the room was too much forcing him to close them quickly.

"Did you hear her too?" He asked his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Hear what, Harry. Are you alright?"

"Someone, a girl. She was…her voice." Harry mumbled.

"What are you talking about? Hermione's hasn't said anything, Harry."

Harry glanced up to see his two best friends. Both of them with perplexed looks on their faces.

"Are you alright mate, we were really worried. Mum's been a complete wreck." Ron said. A sudden sense of relief flooded over him now that he was back with his friends. It was as if he was finally somewhere he belonged, a notion of comfort passed through him for the first time all summer.

"I'm alright, I think. What happened?" Harry asked.

"No one knows. Professor Lupin said that you just went pale and completely collapsed while you were taking the portkey." Hermione said concerned. "What did you see Harry?" she asked rather quietly.

"I didn't see anything." Harry told them bluntly.

"Come on Harry, you can trust us you know." Ron said a little hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that" Harry said quickly. "I really didn't see anything, but my scar burned like it never has before. Then I heard a voice, a girl's.

"Who" asked Ron.

"Ron, don't interrupt him!" Hermione snapped.

Harry continued. "I felt him. Voldemort. He was furious, a type of rage I had never felt from him before, not this way. Then I just saw black. I heard her voice then. I can't…I can't remember all the words, but she said…I was her only hope. She said my name. It was as if she was calling to me. Her voice…it's like I had heard it before, like somehow it was as if it was a spell in itself." Harry stopped, waiting for their replies. Yet, even Hermione had a blank expression on her face.

"I don't know…I've read about these wizards and witches who can enchant people with their voices, but no one has heard or seen one in hundreds of years. I don't know Harry. I really don't know." Hermione said.

"If Hermione doesn't know, then I think no one will." Ron replied.

The door gave a loud creak as Dumbledore came into the room. Harry could tell that he was tired. His face had become older somehow, as if he had been under so much during a short period of time. Yet, the twinkle in his eye despite all that had happened in these last few years remained the same as Harry remembered.

"Ron, Hermione, I think needs help in the kitchen. Tonks broke another set of dishes, I am afraid."

"Of course, come on Ron." said Hermione. With that, Hermione pulled Ron out of the room by his sleeve closing the door behind them.

"I hope that you are feeling better." Dumbledore said turning towards Harry.

"I am sir."

"I am glad to hear it. You seem to have perfected the art of giving everyone quite a fright." Dumbledore smiled, yet Harry could tell he was in deep thought over what he was about to say.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours." Dumbledore smiled as he noted the sense of relief wash over Harry's face. "Now, a couple of weeks ago you sent Hermione a letter asking me to explain things about what you saw in a dream that you had. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it has been reoccurring over the month or so."

"Before I give you some answers to your questions, I must tell you that I won't be able to explain everything because there are some things that I just simply do not know. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"So Harry what would you like to know?" Dumbledore's eyes focused on him.

"I want to know everything, Professor. About Sirius and Elizabeth. Is she really the daughter of Voldemort? What about Emily, what happened to her? Where is she? Why hasn't anyone told me about all of this! I want …I want the truth Professor. The whole truth!" Harry said through a quick agitated breath.

"One thing at a time, Harry. I promise to tell you what I can."

"I understand." Harry conceded embarrassed that he had allowed his anger to override his self-control.

"All in good time, Harry, all in good time; alright, you want to know about the Riddle family."

"Yes."

"Well, Voldemort, as you already know, once was Tom Riddle. Tom attended Hogwarts, as did Rebecca. Now, Rebecca was like Tom in the fact that they were both in Slytherin House, but she was of a pure-blood family line. One of the longest lines of pure-blood families left in the Wizarding World. I think Tom sought her attentions early on."

"He loved her?" Harry asked baffled at the sudden image of Voldemort dating at Hogwarts.

"Her family line intrigued him, I would say. Yet, who knows Harry. Maybe at one point Tom was not much different than you or I. He was a boy once Harry. You must always remember that. It was his choices that have led him to become a Dark Lord."

"He gave into a dark power that consumed him." Harry looked out through the window. He knew what that power felt like. He had felt it in those moments of rage, those moments when he could see into Voldemort's mind.

"Exactly, Harry. After his seventh year, I believe he convinced Rebecca to join him in his travels around the world. It seems that he encouraged her growing affections."

"So she loved him?" Harry asked.

"Most of the girls did. I remember them following him down the halls, books in hand. On more than one occasion I had to reprimand several of them for trying to brew love potions."

"Really?"

"Tom was attractive, strong-minded, brilliant at all his classes, Head Boy, all the things that young witches fawn over. Rebecca, like the others, was blind to his quest for the dark arts."

"She went with him."

"She did, Harry. Not much is known about their time abroad. However, I fear that Rebecca in time began to understand Tom's ever-growing desire to pursue and possess the dark arts. The only thing we really know about their time together in those next few years is the birth of their daughter."

"Elizabeth." Her name sounded so foreign as Harry spoke it. She seemed still more a dream than a reality.

"Right, Eizabeth. She was born and it changed everything."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Rebecca no longer was bound to Tom, Harry. She was bound to Elizabeth. Her instincts changed. I think it was in those early months of Elizabeth's life that Rebecca's eyes saw Tom for the man he was. She became aware of the ways in which he would want to raise the child."

"Raise her to be like him."

"Cultivate her, expose her to all the dark arts he had been developing within himself. He desired to be immortal Harry, what greater way of immortality than bestowing your life's knowledge into someone else."

"He wanted immortality for himself. It's not in his nature to benefit others at the expense of himself." Harry stated not understanding Voldemort's motives.

"Right you may be Harry, yet I do not think we will ever know what Tom had in store for the girl. Maybe a darker purpose than we know."

"But Rebecca tried to escape, right?"

"She did, Harry. She took Elizabeth and escaped to her parent's house in London. Yet, Tom knew where to find her. Her parents, to my knowledge, are the first known victims of Lord Voldemort. Tom in his anger killed both her parents."

"In my dream Elizabeth accused her father of murdering her mother."

"Rebecca was the third victim." Dumbledore glanced away as if remembering something from long ago.

"She died because she would not give Elizabeth over to him."

"I believe she did, Harry. Like your own mother, she gave up her own life to protect her child."

"But if Elizabeth was taken and raised by Lord Voldemort, then how did she come to be at Hogwarts with my parents?"

"Excellent question Harry. When I found out that Tom had a daughter I was curious. I made it a sort of personal quest to find her. You see Harry, I wanted to know if Tom's influence had created evil."

"I don't understand, Professor. What do you mean created evil?" Harry questioned unsure as to what Professor Dumbledore was referring to.

"Tom had hoped that she would learn through his teaching how to seek power, to pursue the dark arts, but that was where he made his mistake. You see her mother's sacrifice left a lasting mark upon her, much like your own mother's Harry. Maybe not in such a physical way like your scar. I believe as she grew she began to understand the nature behind her father."

"Yeah, but how did she get to Hogwarts?"

"Elizabeth came to Hogwarts because she wanted to. I sent her an owl just like everyone else, except, the owl was greeted also in the form of a personal visit. In the end, Elizabeth came to Hogwarts, and Tom escaped. The rest you will have to ask Remus about. He knows more of the details of her years at Hogwarts, after all they were in the same circle of friends."

"So, what exactly was my dream about? I mean I saw Elizabeth years later with Voldemort."

"Your dream Harry, I believe, was about the day Elizabeth made a sacrifice. Elizabeth knew that by loving Sirius she was risking his life as well as her own. She made her choice. The choice she made was her sacrifice and her curse. The same way your mother died to save you. It was her choice and her sacrifice. From that day Harry she was her father's servant. She was once again trained in the Dark Arts like her father."

"But, in the picture I have, she and Sirius are together with their daughter."

"Yes, they are. Elizabeth was with her father for four years, before he allowed her to participate in his plans. Elizabeth's first task was to kill Sirius. It was her father's test. It was Voldemort's test to see if his next heir could kill the ones closest to herself.

"Like he did. Like he killed Rebecca."

"In a way yes. But during the attack, she couldn't do it. You see Harry, all those years that sacrifice had not changed. She knew and remembered just how much she had loved him. Voldemort knew that his plan had failed. So he went into attack against them both. This was where his plan really backfired. You see Harry, Elizabeth knew all of his spells, for she had been taught them. The ones that Voldemort had come up with she knew. Every spell in which he had devised she knew how to do and the counter curses. Elizabeth joined the Order's side against her father, and that day we forced him to retreat. After that Elizabeth and Sirius were married and soon had a daughter whom they named Emily."

"I have a picture of them, it's from an old tattered album. Someone gave it to me for my birthday." Harry mentioned. Dumbledore's eyes lit up at the sudden information causing a smile to flash across his face.

"You know who gave it to me, don't you?" Harry sat straighter in the bed hoping for the mysterious identity to be revealed.

"No, but I do have a very good guess." Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you know Professor, what ever happened to Elizabeth?"

"I cannot tell you that Harry, it is one of those questions which is better to ask the source, if you know what I mean. A word of advice though Harry, ask when it is the right time."

"But—"

"That's enough for today Harry. I have to go get ready for a…" But before he could finish Remus walked into the room.

"Harry! How are you feeling? Better I hope. You gave us quite a scare." Remus said once he saw that Harry was awake.

"I'm fine, I think"

"That's wonderful!" Remus replied before taking a few steps towards Dumbledore. Even with their back to them, Harry could over hear their soft whispering, with a little bit of straining of course. "Professor, I came up here to tell you that we found her. The Order tracked her down outside of Green Park."

"Excellent Remus, where is she right now?" Harry noticed that Dumbledore voice suddenly faltered.

"The Advanced Order is bringing her in as we speak." Remus replied.

"May they do so quickly and quietly. We don't want anyone to pick up our information. Thank you for letting me know Remus." Dumbledore said a sudden crease forming in his brow.

"Your welcome Professor, well I'm off. I'll be back before dinner though. Molly insisted that everyone be here tonight."

"Who were you and Remus talking about? Who is the Advanced Guard bringing in?" Harry asked.

"Emily Black, Harry. The Advanced Guard is bringing in Emily Black." Dumbledore said with a wink.


	6. The Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 5:** **The Unexpected Guest**

If Harry was expecting anything it was not that. The Advanced Guard was bringing in Emily Black. She was alive.

"She's coming here?" Harry mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. He was shocked and yet somehow excited. A million thoughts were running through his head. He was going to be able to meet this girl whose past was intertwined with his own.

"Yes, Harry. The Order has found her. We have been looking for quite sometime, ever since the beginning of the summer." Lupin replied.

"You see Harry, this house is rightfully hers now. She is the last and only rightful heir of the house of Black. When Sirius died last spring this house and all its magical legalities where passed to her. That is how we were able to determine that she was indeed alive. For it is only through a living descendent that the house maintains it magical properties." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We had to do a bit of rare magic to keep it as it is now, but no need to worry about all that now." Dumbledore mumbled to himself more than to Harry. "I bet you want some time to gather your thoughts and make yourself presentable. We'll see you downstairs, Harry." Dumbledore said as he and Lupin walked out of the room.

Harry slowly got up out of the bed a little too quickly for the room spun. It seemed his trunks had made it to his room and upon sifting through them he found something suitable to wear. After he changed as quickly as possible, he headed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Yet as he got to the bottom he could hear the distinct voice of Mrs. Weasley ordering everyone about.

"Hurry up everyone. We've got so much to…. HARRY! Oh, I'm so glad that you're up!" Mrs. Weasley spoke upon seeing Harry descend the stairs. She gave him a bone-crushing hug. Harry was finally able to breath when she let go of him.

"Alright, everyone. Hermione, Ginny, I want you two to help me in the kitchen. Harry and Ron I want you two to clean up the dining room." They all replied with a nod. The four of them set off to do their jobs. Harry glanced back at Hermione and Ginny to see that they both had smiles on their faces. Hermione mouthed: "Good to see you up." Harry and Ron went into the dining room and got to work polishing the silver, dusting the cabinets, sweeping the dust-ridden floor.

"If only mum would let us use magic! This wouldn't take nearly as much time." Ron stated while holding his noise as he lifted a cloth full of dust into the trash.

"Yeah, too bad about the whole underage wizarding law."

"I don't think we would get kicked out of Hogwarts for cleaning a dinning room, Harry!"

"I almost did for defending myself against three Dementors remember."

"Yeah, but that's just cause Fudge had it out for ya." Ron made another sweep across the top of the china cabinet before sneezing, causing the dust to fly everywhere. "So you nervous?"

"Nervous, about what?" Harry asked

"Well, meeting this girl." He replied

"How did you-"?

"Mum." Ron said with his half smile. "What's her name again? Emma, Emmeline—"

"It's Emily." A chill passed through him as he said her name aloud for the first time, yet he didn't understand why. What about this girl was getting to him? Was it her connection to Voldemort or was it her connection to him that made his stomach turn in knots?

"Emily, yeah right." Ron nodded. "So are you nervous or not."

"Oh, no, not really…well yeah, I guess sort of." Harry said after seeing Ron's skeptical face. "I mean she's just a girl, Ron, and I haven't even seen her since I was like one. I don't even remember her."

"Yeah, but the nearly whole Order is out there. They've been keeping things pretty tight mouthed around here this summer, but we all knew they were looking for something. We just never guessed it would be a teenager. Must be something pretty interesting."

"What exactly did your mum tell you guys?" Harry asked curiously.

"All she said was that the Guard was bringing in a girl, named Emily Black. She said that this was Sirius' daughter. That's all. Pretty crazy, right? I mean where has she been all these years, you know. I didn't know Sirius had a daughter, did you?"

"No, he…he never mentioned it."

"That's weird, I mean he was your godfather and everything. You would think that would of come up in last couple of years. Just wanted to let you know Harry that I have a daughter and she's on the loose so if you see her let me know." Ron said trying to impersonate Sirius.

"Yeah, weird, hugh?" Harry was about to tell Ron more about Emily's past, but there was something inside him that told him he shouldn't know, at least not yet.

Harry and Ron worked for the next half hour cleaning the dining room; fortunately Mrs. Weasley had bewitched the rest of the rooms to clean themselves, which left Harry to conclude that she had just wanted to keep Ron and him busy. As the old clock struck seven times, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way up to their rooms each changing out of their dirt and dust covered clothes. Harry put on an emerald green shirt that Mrs. Weasley had insisted he wear because she said it brought out the color of his eyes.

All of them met back in the hall, and walked down the stairs together. Harry stomach was doing flip-flops. Why was he so nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about. Harry shoved the images from his dream out of his brain. If she were anything like Voldemort, Dumbledore wouldn't bring her here, right?

When they came down the stairs everyone seemed to be in the kitchen. Harry saw that most of the Order had gathered already. The Advanced Guard still had yet to return. Harry was surprised to see Remus in the corner talking to Mr. Weasley for normally he participated in Advanced Guard details. Harry didn't give it a second thought as he walked back out into the foyer to find Ron and Hermione. Harry wasn't in the foyer for more than a minute when the front door burst open.

"Dumbledore!" Moody cried. Half of Moody's face was bleeding and he was carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

"What's happened Moody?" Dumbledore asked as he saw the scene.

"The girl attacked us! I guess she didn't know what was going on. She fought pretty hard. She did a Pertrivocas Charm on Tonks. She got to Podmore, Vance, Diggle, and Shacklebolt, before we could tack her down. I had to put a calming spell on her. She knows her defense. The good thing is she didn't seriously hurt anyone. They'll be alright." Moody said as he pointed to the five still bodies that were hovering above the ground. By the time Moody had finished talking everyone was in the foyer. Everyone's face held the same expression, utter shock that one under-age witch could bring down five adult wizards, who just happened to be the most advanced wizards in the Order.

"Take them up to the rooms on the first floor. They will come around in a couple of hours." Dumbledore said with a cool and a calming voice like he was already prepared that this would happen. "I'm sorry, but as you all can see there will not be a welcome dinner tonight. If you would like to leave there will be no hard feelings." Dumbledore motioned for Moody to follow him up the stairs. "Harry, come with me please."

Harry walked up the stairs following close behind Dumbledore. Moody taking her body into a room at the end of the hall. Harry followed them watching on as Moody laid her on top of the bed.

"Better go patch me good eye up." Moody said with a smile as he wiped the blood from his forehead, trying to keep it from running into his eye. "Never saw anything like it Dumbledore. Not in all my years. She's a bloody brilliant witch." He mumbled more to himself than to either of them. It seemed that the young girl who lied peacefully upon the bed beside them baffled even Moody. He excused himself as he backed out of the room but not before nodding at Dumbledore.

It wasn't until Moody left that Harry was able to see her fully for the first time, this strange girl whose past was somehow interconnected with his own. Yet as he glanced down at her his breath caught in his chest. It was her. The mysterious girl in front of Mrs. Luxor's yard, the girl whose name he had never known, now lay no more than ten feet from him. Shock was the easiest way to describe how he was feeling, shock and an underlying anger at her for not telling him the truth that day.

Yet as he stared down at her a strange feeling found its way over him, a sudden sense of rightness filled him. As if she was someone whom he had known his whole life, and not just a stranger. Standing there looking at her, he felt as if he was somehow connected to her. It was the same feeling he had when he met her only weeks ago. Harry frowned at the troubling thoughts that ran through him. How could he feel so certain about someone whom he barely knew?

He glanced at her wavy dark hair that flowed past her shoulders. Her face was peaceful, a hint of red found its way across her cheeks. She wore the same clothes she had had on that day when they first met. Harry's breath became uneven. Images from his dreams rushed through his mind; she looked so much like her mother. Except that she had Sirius' darker completion. He felt like a fool. How could he have not have known just by looking at her that day in the yard that she was Elizabeth's daughter? The resemblance was so similar.

Dumbledore muttered a spell that pulled Harry from his own thoughts. As the last words of the spell where spoken her eyes began to open. Her brown eyes flickered for just a moment before they suddenly opened wide. Harry could tell that she was confused. She sat straight up in the bed fumbling to retrieve her wand.

"Calm yourself my dear. I mean you no harm. You are safe." Dumbledore spoke soothingly.

"Safe?" She said startled. Her voice was soft but held a slight edge. Harry was taken aback by how different she seemed. The girl he had met days ago was light-hearted, kind, yet the girl who now lay in front of him seemed rigid, hard, unfeeling.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and you are at 12 Grimmuald place. You are in the house of your father, Sirius Black."

"My father?"

"Yes, this is your families' manor, except it has been turned into a headquarters. Sirius was gracious enough to turn it over to us until his..."

"Death." Emily muttered her dark eyes never left Dumbledore's. Harry's heart began to beat harder at the mention of Sirius' death, visions of him falling through the veil played over in his head.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Emily said callously as if she was trying to change the subject.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. He would have loved to see that you were alive."

"He didn't know?" For the first time her voice seemed unsteady, as if the girl he had first met was coming back.

"No, he did not. He believed that you were killed along with your mother when you were captured." Dumbledore spoke. Emily was utterly silent. "Emily I want you to meet-"

"Harry Potter." She spoke to Dumbledore before turning her gaze over to the blank-faced boy in front of the bed. Emily's eyes caught Harry's for the first time and they seemed to penetrate his mind. It was like in that instant he could sense that she could read everything about him.

"Emily," Dumbledore said after a minute. "Why did you attack the Order?"

"I…I apologize. I thought they might have been his servants taking me back. I wouldn't go back there. I would rather die. " A moment passed before Dumbledore spoke.

"I understand. There is no harm in not knowing. Get some rest. We shall discuss things in the morning." Dumbledore glanced at Harry as if telling him it was time to leave. Upon seeing Harry's unmoving form he left through the door a gentle smile on his old face.

"You could have told me." Harry muttered as he placed his hands in his pockets taking a slow step closer to her.

"I had my reasons. I wasn't sure I could trust you." She mumbled her voice still, her eyes no longer staring at him but at her hands.

"And now?" Harry took another step forward. Emily opened her mouth to speak yet closed it quickly, an awkward silence filling the room, neither one knowing what to say. "You had better get some rest. You've had a…long night." Harry finally mumbled. He turned and was just about to walk out of the door when Emily's voice once again filled the room.

"Did you like your birthday present, the album I mean?"

"How do you know about the album?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart?" There was a second in which the two just looked at each other, then Emily finally spoke. "I sent it to you Harry." With a wave of her wand she shut the door in Harry's face.

* * *

The next day came too quickly for Emily. She awoke to the bright sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. After slowly opening and closing her eyes, it took her a moment to realize where she was and how she had gotten here. She rolled over in the bed with the sudden overwhelming realization that she was finally free. She was safe. Dumbledore had promised her that much last night. At least for now she did not have to run anymore. Her eyes scanned the dark wooden beams in the ceiling, allowing the strange feeling to settle in. She felt herself smile, yet she couldn't help but wonder if this would all end the minute her feet touched the floor. Could this really all just be a dream and she would soon find herself back in her old room, the sudden cold air chilling her to the bone?

Finally after much convincing on her part, she crawled out of bed. She frowned upon catching the sight of her appearance in the large floor length mirror in the corner. She looked absolutely horrifying. Her clothes were muddy and tattered, her hair a complete mess, the circles underneath her eyes apparent even from where she stood. She looked sickly, which she figured was probably from the lack of sleep, and from the lack of adequate food the last two weeks. She ran her hand through her hair trying her best to tame the brown stands, but quickly gave up.

Peeking her head out of the door she saw nothing but an empty corridor. She headed down the winding stairs at the far end in the hopes of finding someone awake. She didn't even know what time it was. Maybe she was the only one up? She had just reached the bottom step when she caught the sound of people talking in the next room.

"How could one girl disarm five Aurors? I mean she looked so innocent last night."

"It's nearly noon, she sure has slept a long time." Came another voice, it sounded masculine.

"Of course she needs to sleep, no earthly idea what she has been through the poor girl."

"I just don't understand how she could have done it. If its at all telling of what she is capable of, I just don't think we should have someone like that in this house. Especially since this is the headquarters for the Order. I just don't know."

Emily felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. She turned slowly, not wanting anyone to hear her footsteps and headed back up the stairs to her room, shutting the door quickly and quietly behind her. If there was even a possibility of these people throwing her out then she needed to formulate a plan. It seemed that her sudden revel in freedom had come to a crashing halt.

She couldn't help but notice how heavy her heart felt as she grabbed her small bag off the nightstand. Within the tattered leather pouch were the material possessions she had. She couldn't help but think of where she would go. Last night he had almost gotten her again, but she had sneaked her way out of it. Where could she go now? She didn't have anyone. A knock on her door made her jump. She didn't even have to wonder who it was because in stepped the old man from last night. Albus Dumbledore.

"Ahh, I see that you are awake." He said very softly upon seeing her. "Very good." Yet as his eyes glanced more closely she could tell he eyed her hands securely holding her leather bag. "My dear girl, are you planning on leaving us already?"

"I… I just don't think it's a good thing that I'm here. It seems, at least from what I overheard this morning that I am putting everyone in danger."

"I assure you that he can't hurt you or anyone here. You have my word. The Order is working hard to keep it that way."

"You can't make a promise like that. You don't know him like I do. If he finds out about this place, trust me, he will stop at nothing to destroy it and everyone here."

"Well then you must put your faith in us, my dear, and we must hope that his spies never find out about this place. Regardless of whether you believe it or not, Emily, this is indeed where you need to be." Dumbledore took a step forward as if doing so would reassure her. "In fact this house and all that is in it is by magical standards, legally yours." Upon seeing her blank face Dumbledore just smiled. "The Black family magically passes all of its rights and ownership to the rightful first born of each generation. You my dear are the first and only child of Sirius Black, the last heir in the House of Black, making you the true owner."

"I have never owned anything before, lease of all a place like this."

"They were a few magical adjustments made since your father's passing. It seemed the house turned against us after his death, a bit frightful really, but that was how the Order came to know that you were alive."

"You began looking for me." Emily stated putting it all together.

"I must ask for one favor, Emily—"

"You and the Order can stay as long as you like. You have my permission as the heir of Black." Upon Emily's words a ripple of magic, a clear cloudlike substance washed over the room and seeped into the walls.

"Thank you. You are like your father, quick to act in kindness." Dumbledore spoke with a slight nod.  
"As much as it means to me to have something like this, I just can't stay here forever."

"No, you are right, you can't but for now don't worry about it. We will figure something out when the time arises. For now just enjoy the summer holiday."

"Summer holiday?" Emily questioned. She had never had a holiday before.

"Just a term we professors use. Well, I'm sure everyone downstairs is very anxious to meet you considering they all didn't get to last night. I will see you in a couple of weeks."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked curious to know why he wouldn't be staying.

"I have to return to Hogwarts for some last minute Headmaster's business."

"Oh…." Emily for some reason felt suddenly nervous knowing that she would be alone in a house with complete strangers.

"Don't worry and have some fun." With that Dumbledore left her to be alone in her thoughts.


	7. From Strangers to Friends

**Chapter 6:** **From Strangers to Friends**

Fun? Being in a house full of complete strangers who all think I am a lunatic? I don't think fun would be the word to describe it. Digging deep into the bottom of the leather pouch she grabbed a pair of new trousers and a black t-shirt. She had been wearing the same clothes for a week so she figured it was better to look semi presentable. With a quick glance at herself in the mirror, she started back downstairs. In the kitchen she noticed a very red haired woman making lunch. Emily couldn't help but notice that she seemed flustered about something.

"Um…. excuse me I was just wondering…" Emily said trying to get the woman's attention.

"Oh, I didn't see you there dear, I'm glad to see that you are up! We were starting to get worried!"

"I'm sorry if I worried anybody…I just came down to…" Emily stumbled over her words trying to sound like she wasn't scared to death, because in fact that's exactly what she was, which was very unlike her. "I just came down to see if anybody was here." She finally said.

"Oh, well… I'm Molly Weasley." She said very courteously as she extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Emily said as she shook 's hand. "I'm Emily Black."

"Well, of course you are. Just look at you, all grown up now, the last time you—well that was a long time ago."

"You knew my parents?" Emily stepped closer.

"My husband, Arthur, and I knew your parents, we went to school together, but Arthur and I were a couple years older then they were. You look just like—well I…I want you to meet everyone. Hold on." She said quickly exiting the kitchen.

She looked like who? Did she look like her dad, or her mum? Her mind couldn't help but relive those memories. She had been so young, she barely remembered her. Yet she found comfort in the knowledge that someone had known her mum outside of that time, outside of that horrible place. Before she knew it four people with Mrs. Weasley came barreling through the kitchen door.

Emily felt suddenly self-conscious as all of their eyes darted towards her. Two had very red hair. She could only guess that they were the daughter and son of . The boy was taller than the rest of them, at least 6'4, and was very freckly. The girl looked to be younger than the boy, but she had the same vibrant red hair. Yet, hers came down to her shoulders. She had just as many freckles, but it seemed to fit her. Emily glanced at a girl that was standing next to the boy with red hair. She had long, light brown, curly hair. She seemed to be looking straight at her, as if she was trying to figure her out. Emily glanced at the fourth person only to have a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her. Harry was standing there with his untidy hair and round glasses. He seemed shocked to see her.

"Emily. I would like you to meet my son, Ronald-"

"Uh, Ron" the red-haired boy said in a gruff low voice.

"Yes, this is Ron. Then this is Ginevra-" She said as she placed her hands on the girl that had the bright red hair.

"Ginny."

"Yes, and this is-" was interrupted again by the girl with the brown hair.

"Hermione Granger." The girl said kindly.

"Right, and this is-"

"Harry," Emily spoke with a slight smile. "We've met."

"That's right, last night. Well I'll leave you five to get to know each other. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Okay." All five said in unison. It was a few seconds before Hermione decided that it would be best if they went outside into the back yard.

Emily felt a wave of nausea come over her as she watched each one file behind one other out the back door. They all had pleasant expressions on their faces, maybe curious expressions, but no one looked angry with her for what happened last night. She expected Harry above them all to feel some sort of resentment towards her, now that he knew who she was. As she stepped out into the backyard, she was forced to cover her eyes with her hand. The hot August sun was bright this time of day.

"Incredible." She exclaimed. Her eyes, no longer bothered by the sun, looked past the staring gazes of the five figures in front of her towards the expanse of land.

The backyard was nearly three times what she had expected given the brownstones appearance. Several oak trees provided shade; two sets of three high-posts with circular openings were on either side of the yard. It seemed more like a field than a backyard.

"Magic can be useful for some things, especially Quidditch practice." Harry spoke up as he caught her eyes staring at the posts.

"I assume you all play?" She questioned.

"Keeper, that's me, Ginny's a Chaser, and Harry's our seeker." Ron piped up. "Do you play?"

"Never, in fact I actually have yet to see a match." Emily felt foolish upon noticing Ron's mouth drop.

"Well, regardless of what these three might say, I am glad you have not fallen under the Quidditch spell. I swear it's all they ever talk about in between classes. I need someone sane to keep me company!" Hermione said with a smile.

"So I guess you all attend Hogwarts then?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Ron, Harry, and I are will be in sixth year, and Ginny will be in fifth." Hermione said.

"Oh." Emily replied.

"Will you be attending Hogwarts?" Harry asked suddenly. Emily thought it was odd for his expression changed, he no longer looked distant but fixated on what she might say.

"I don't really know what will happen to me." Emily replied.

A moment of silence passed between the five of them, no one really knowing what else to say. Ron occasionally glanced towards Hermione as if signaling her to say something. Ginny's gaze on the other hand never left her, but it was Harry's expression that caught her eye the most. There he stood his hands in his trouser pockets, his hair all a mess, his glasses catching the sunlight.

His look was distant as if his mind where somewhere else, someplace else. It was that look that told her what she had been curious to know since meeting him again last night. Harry she now knew was well aware of her family lineage. His nervousness was a dead give away.

"So how did you take down six Aurors?" Ron asked very eagerly.

"Ron!" Hermione said as she pushed his arm. "Could you be more of an inconsiderate jerk?"

"Well, we all want to know, I was just the brave one who asked." He said trying to protect himself from Hermione's punch.

"It's okay. I don't care." Emily spoke through a slight smile. She told herself to thank Ron later for helping break the silence.

"So…how?" Ron persisted.

"I don't know...I was heading down a street in London when people came out of now where trying to convince me to come with them. It just caught me off guard and before I knew it the man with the weird eye had put a calming charm on me. You guys know the rest."

"Moody mentioned you performed spells that he hadn't even heard of, how did you know those?" Hermione asked.

"I…" but before Emily could think of something to say was calling at them to come inside and help. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny moved past her and went inside, but she noticed that Harry stayed behind.

"You didn't tell them who I was, did you?" Emily asked after a moment of silence.

"No." Harry seemed a bit taken back by her sudden question. "I didn't, but how…how did you know that I knew." Harry replied.

"I…I don't know, I guess I…I just knew." Emily said as she glanced from him to the grass. "That's strange isn't it?"

"No, trust me there are crazier things than that." Harry grinned thinking about all the strange things he had seen throughout his years at Hogwarts, Fluffy, the three-headed dog, and the Hungarian-Horntail being two of them.

"You knew my father didn't you?" Emily asked abruptly.

"How—" From his expression, Emily knew she might have gone too far. Harry's mouth tightened. She had made him remember something painful.

"I'm sorry for being so abrupt, it was just your eyes, last night when Dumbledore was talking about him. You had this glazed look, as if you were remembering something."

"He was in a way the only real family I had left." Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw her eyes widen as her mind sunk on the mention of family. "He was my godfather, Emily." Harry muttered as he glanced over the rough lawn.

"Your godfather?"

"Yeah, I found out two years ago when he escaped from Azkaban." Harry said looking at her.

"Azkaban? He…he was in Azkaban?" Emily's mind went blank. She never knew. Suddenly she felt her legs give way, forcing her to sit down on the steps of the back porch.

"He was wrongfully accused of killing Peter Pettigrew." Harry said softly. He took a step towards her. What he said had hurt her. It was only then that he realized. "You didn't know?" Harry mumbled.

"No. I…I never knew." Emily's gaze never left her clenched hands. "Pettigrew." Her body seared with anger.

"I'm sorry." Harry saw her body go still as he sat down next to her. It took a second for her to look at him. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's not your fault." Emily interrupted him not wanting to hear his apology. She couldn't take it, not from him. Neither one of them said a word. They simply sat there side by side neither one of them knowing what to say next. "Why...why don't you hate me?" Emily asked interrupting the sudden silence. "Now that you know who I am."

She tried to get the question that burned in her head for the last twelve hours out quickly before she lost her nerve. Harry looked taken aback again, his eyes glancing away quickly gazing at the green lawn as if it suddenly was the most interesting thing. He looked back at her and she knew he had no idea how to respond to her question.

"I'm the grand-daughter of your worst enemy, the man who killed your parents, who has been trying to kill you all of your life, the man who has killed hundreds—"

"I know." Harry turned his head away from her not wanting to see the confusion etched onto her face.

The truth was he didn't know why he didn't hate her. A part of him should feel something like that, but he didn't, that was the most puzzling part. Emily sat there simply staring at him, her eyes penetrating his own as if she was somehow searching within him for a different answer.

"What? Do you want me to hate you?" Harry said jokingly, yet when her expression didn't change Harry's smile dropped.

"It would be a normal reaction." Emily shrugged her shoulders as she turned away from him, her eyes focused ahead out onto the vacant lawn.

"Normal to hate someone for mistakes they had nothing to do with? I can't…I can't hate you for what he's done."

"Most people would." She mumbled underneath her breath, yet it was loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Dumbledore once told me that you must judge a person for who they are rather than the past." Harry tried to catch her eyes but she was stubborn not willing to even glance at him.

"How can you know that I am nothing like him?" Emily asked finally allowing herself to look at him. "You don't know me. You know nothing about me."

"You're right, I don't."

Harry didn't mean to sound harsh, rather it was the last thing he wanted, but there was something about her that seemed to put him on edge. Was it her past that made it so or was it their past? Harry didn't know, but he knew there was something about Emily that made him want to know more.

"I know you're running from him. Why else would you be here if you weren't trying to get away from him, from all that he is and has done. You will have to make a choice one day. It may be a hundred little decisions but it will come. I can only hope that you will choose the right one." He said as he stared at her.

The two of them sat side by side, letting the summer afternoon surround them, the sounds of the city echoing in their ears, the sun warming their skin. Minutes passed and neither said a word.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I guess." She mumbled as her eyes glanced from the lawn in front of them back to him.

"Why did you come to Privet Drive?" Harry asked the one question that had been in his mind since he had first recognized her last night.

"You're going to think its stupid." Emily smiled. It was the same smile he remembered from that day. It was as if she knew something he didn't.

"Try me."

"I wanted you to have my mother's photo album. I knew it was around your birthday because of the handwriting on the back of one of the pictures. My birthday is in September, so I figured your was around July. I had no idea I would arrive the exct day. That was fortuitous."

"The one stuck in the binding, it was the one of the two of us." Emily just smiled and nodded. "But how did you know I was at Privet Drive?" Harry asked. "It's suppose to be a safe location for me?"

"You are, Harry." She said reassuringly but did not divulge anymore. "I never really intended to see you, I figured I would leave the album and head towards London. Yet there you were."

"But how did you know it was me?"

"The Daily Prophet delivers you know." Emily laughed. It felt good; she couldn't remember the last time she had.

"Right, idiotic question." Harry found himself laughing along with her, liking the sound of it. "You know you could've not said anything? You could have walked on by but you didn't?"

"I don't know what else to say Harry other then I guess in that moment I wanted to know for myself."

He found himself staring at her as if doing so would help him make sense of her. Yet the more he looked the more confused he felt. As Harry looked at her face he felt that gnawing since that she was keeping something from him, despite the fact that he now knew her name and parts of her history she still was a mystery. There was a part of Harry that doubted her, a piece of him that flooded with the images and memories of Voldemort. His blood ran in her veins, his lust and greed could too.

"Wanted to know what?" Harry asked curiously.

"What is it about you that makes him so afraid?"

* * *

Emily sat sideways in the black leather chair, her feet swaying over the large arm. She found herself being drawn here to the library over the last week more than any other place in the house. She tried to divide her time between the chair she currently sat in and her place underneath the oak tree out back, watching on as Harry and the others continuously practiced Quidditch. Yet, she had to admit that despite the intriguing game she seemed to enjoy more the quiet stillness of this room in particular and the feel of flipping through the pages upon pages of books contained within the libraries shelves, rather than the prickling blades of grass.

She had first been intrigued not only by the floor to ceiling filled bookshelves, but rather by the mural on the far wall. A framework of images and names, a tapestry of her ancestors she figured. It was the burned spot where her father's image had once been that caught her eye. She wasn't even on it; a magic she figured which, unlike the house, was not blood-bound.

"You're giving Hermione a run for her money you know." She heard a voice speak. She looked up to see Harry leaning against the doorframe. "You're reading another one?"

"I finished the other one last night, figured I would try and get this one done by the time the others get home from."

"How are you not going absolutely mad? We've been stuck in here for an entire week, and the school term isn't for another two. We've practically been in imprisonment from the outside world." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

He tried to figure out if his sudden action was because he wanted to emphasize his frustration or simply because he was nervous. He and Emily hadn't really spoken these past few days. The occasional good-morning and good-night, and some how are you, but it seemed as if the two were floating around their previous conversation without a clue as to how to get to know each other better. At least that's the way he felt, he honestly had no earthly idea what was going through her head. It was her sudden smile and laugh at his comment that brought him out of his own thoughts.

"What's so funny?" He asked out of curiosity.

"It's just ironic that's all." Emily said with a slight bemused smile. It was only after she saw Harry's confused expression that she felt like she had to continue. "I've just spent most of my life like this…an imprisonment as you describe it. I never really had the option to do anything but what you see now, reading. It's just funny that what you see as restraining, I see as freedom."

"Freedom?" Harry stood up from leaning against the doorframe and moved towards the couch. Emily turned in her chair to face him as he sat down.

"Freedom to choose from a whole new selection of books which ones I want to read, freedom to sit here and then go outside, freedom to do anything and everything or just nothing when I want to."

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't know." Harry mumbled taken aback by her frankness and sudden transparency about her life. "and I thought the Dursley's were bad."

"It's not your fault. It seems we both had another life stolen from us." Emily mumbled under her breath as her eyes glanced back at the page where she left off.

"I never really knew about this life until I turned eleven." Harry said as his eyes glanced over the room. "My Aunt and Uncle told me my parents died in a car crash when I was a baby, but I think a part of me always knew something was different."

"What do you mean?" Emily's eyes once again looked up from her book.

"Well, when you turn your teacher's hair blue or glass vanishes at the zoo you start to realize something bizarre is going on."

"I guess that makes sense." Emily stifled a laugh at the thought of it.

"Did you ever do anything like that? Magic at an early age?" Harry asked curiously yet he instantly regretted it the moment he saw her face go white. He could feel the tension in the room heighten. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It's not your fault." She muttered underneath her breath as she closed the book she was reading. "I just really haven't ever, I mean, it's not something that a lot of people…" Emily stopped talking as she closed her eyes trying to keep all the images and the emotion they brought at bay.

"I'm really sorry, Emily. I wasn't trying to—"

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Emily threw the book on the low standing table that stood between them. The loud sound reverberating through the library. "I don't want or need your sympathy, Harry. It's the last thing I want from you."

"Sorr—" Harry stopped himself quickly. He was about to apologize again.

He felt as if he had just been slapped, her words leaving a lasting impression on him. He studied her face as she stared at him, something about her was different than anyone he had ever met before. She was not cold, that's not what he sensed. It was more a frozenness, a sense of pushing away to defend herself against whatever she thought people would think. She was scared. He could see it plainly in her eyes. For all her exuding strength and independence, there was a desperate fear of letting someone in.

"What do you want from me then? I can't feel bad, mad, or sad for you and what's happened? I can't say I'm sorry for it all? So what, Emily, what do you want me to say?" Harry's voice shook in frustration as his tone became more heated with each word.

"I…I don't know." She stood up quickly her arms crossing across her chest. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked towards the door. "I just can't hear you say you're sorry for me. Not after all…not after all that he has done to you." She looked back at him once more before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

Harry avoided Emily for the next three days. A part of him knew it was absolutely ridiculous, I mean after all they were staying in the same house, her house, so naturally they were bound to see each other. He pretty much had convinced himself however that it could be done. It's not that he disliked her, in fact at times it felt very much the opposite, but in honesty he just didn't know what to do when he was around her. Sometimes in moments things clicked and a feeling, a connection come over him as if he had known her his whole life, yet then, like the other day, he said the wrong thing or actually the right thing and her reaction threw him for a loop. Neither one of them had spoken to the other since their argument in the library, and neither seemed to want to approach it.

Harry shut the door to his room as he headed down the corridor for dinner. From the strong smell that permeated through the house it seemed that it was minutes away from being done. He turned left down the corridor only to see Emily doing the same. It seemed they both hadn't been able to resist the smell.

"Hey." Harry mumbled with a slight wave, his eyes barely looking at her.

"Hi." Emily spoke casually her face stoic as they walked down the stairs together.

They moved in silence, the air felt thick, Harry felt his heart beat heavily in his chest. What about her made him so nervous? He ran a hand through his unruly hair before noticing her abruptly stop in front of him and turn swiftly. Her eyes caught his, a determined look crossing her face.

"Harry, we've been tip toeing around each other for the last few days. I can't take it any more."

Harry tried to mumble something semi-reasonable but he couldn't come up with anything. He seemed a little taken aback by her bluntness, but also the notion that she had been avoiding him as well.

"Harry, I'm sorry for the way I blew up at you, it wasn't right. You were trying to be a friend and I—"

"It was my fault." Harry said suddenly as if his mouth was finally catching up with his brain.

"No, it wasn't—"

"Yeah, it was." His serious tone silenced her. "I don't know what it has been like for you, and I shouldn't pretend to act like I do. I was prying."

"Well, it wasn't all your fault." She said with a smile finally conceding to him. "I've never really been asked questions like that before, and at least with the freedom to say aloud what I think or believe. I do tend to be somewhat secretive about things. How could you know?"

"Friends?" Harry asked his eyes finally catching hers.

"Friends." Emily nodded.


	8. Hogwarts

**Chapter 7:** **Hogwarts**

The last two weeks of summer faded quickly and sooner than everyone had thought possible preparations were being made for the upcoming school term. The Weasley's and Hermione had spent the past afternoons out gathering new supplies at Diagon Alley. Mr. Weasley as well as half the Order figured it would not be such a good idea for Harry or Emily to join in the outing. Seeing as Voldemort and his followers were targeting both of them. Even Harry's ideas of stealing a bit of Moody's old polyjuice potion or the invisibility cloak were quickly shot down.

Although these last few weeks at Grimmauld place were the closest thing Emily could call to being free, it seemed that the past few days she had felt once again a unsteadiness, for she knew that her time here was swiftly changing. Everyone would be heading off to school, everyone but her. A part of her longed to go with them, but a sinking feeling still resided within her, knowledge that if she went she was sure to bring danger, maybe even death, with her.

Emily barely ate dinner, simply content to move her food around her plate, silent as all those around here talked about the latest news and how excited they were to get back to Hogwarts. She smiled and nodded in agreement, even when she had no idea what they were referring to. All through dinner she kept catching Harry's eyes. Was she staring at him or was he staring at her?

She smiled to herself as she remembered Harry's face when she apologized, a look of shock and fear. Looking back on those first few days Emily had to laugh, neither one of them had known how to act around each other. The past few weeks however it seemed they had found a quiet rhythm around each other, especially since the two of them were forced to stay within the confines of the house.

Emily had been staring at her fork for a good minute before Hermione mumbled something. Emily just smiled yet from the expression on Hermione's face it told her that what she had mumbled was a question. All eyes suddenly seemed to be on her. Yet it was a pair of emerald ones that seemed to make her nervous. A new feeling she wasn't too fond of.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Hermione?" Emily asked breaking her gaze with Harry.

"You're coming with us right?" Hermione said again.

"Coming with you?" Emily repeated. She had no idea what she was talking about for she hadn't been paying attention. "Coming with you where?"

"Hogwarts!" Ron spoke through his bit of potatoes.

"You're coming with us to Hogwarts, right?" Hermione stated like she was certain of what Emily's answer was.

It was the question that had been dangling in her mind for the past weeks. She just wished she had an answer to give. She felt the sudden heat from everyone's stares. Emily needed air. She felt as if she was suffocating.

"I don't think so Hermione." Emily stood taking her plate with her as she did.

No one said anything. Hermione however looked as if she had a thousand questions, but she too kept silent. Emily washed her dishes and laid them out to dry. Everyone tried to break the silence by picking up old conversations. She heard everyone's voice except Harry's. She didn't have to turn around to know that he still had his eyes on her. She could feel it. Emily backed out of the room eager to get away from everyone, eager to be left alone with her thoughts.

She walked into the backyard trying to tear her mind away from the thought of being alone again. She took her place against the oak tree as she glanced up and scanned the night sky noticing that the stars seemed to be at their brightest tonight. She took a deep breath letting the cool summer air fill her lungs.

She had spent most of her life alone. Now the thought of being alone again filled her with such a fear that it made her heart burn. She had spent the past weeks in a real home with a family, with friends, two things that she had never had before. The thought of having to give it up forced her to feel a new kind of pain she had never felt before. It felt hard to breathe sometimes. So this was what it felt like to be a part of something special, to be cared for? She took a deep breath hoping that it would ease the tension she felt overwhelmed by.

"What are you doing out here?" She heard Harry call from the back door, his hands casually placed in his pockets, a curious expression on his face. He quickly bridged the distance and took a seat beside her, his back leaning up against the trunk of the tree.

"Just…thinking." She said as her eyes returned to the night sky.

"About…" Harry probed.

"About what will happen to me once you all leave tomorrow." She turned her gaze to him

"I don't understand. Why aren't you coming?" Harry questioned earnestly.

He hadn't considered her not coming with them to Hogwarts. He just naturally assumed she would, the sudden realization tonight that she might not left a somewhat heart-wrenching feeling within him.

"It's not…it's just not safe." She looked at him, a confused expression crossed his face.

"Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world, besides Gringotts."

"It's not safe for you, for everyone if I am there. He's looking for me. He will stop at nothing to find me, to have me return." Harry's blank expression perplexed her. She wanted to know what he was thinking; she wanted him to understand.

"He's looking for me too, you know, but I'm still returning for the next school term."

"It's just different, Harry." She looked up at him. "I would be endangering everyone by being there. So I guess… I will just stay here until I figure out what my best move is. Technically Grimmauld Place is mine anyway."

"You're the last heir." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"I want to go, Harry. If I had a choice, if I was asked I would go." She saw him grin at her before glancing back up at the stars. "Thank you." She whispered quickly.

"For what?" Harry turned to her his brow furrowed as if he was trying to figure her out.

"For everything, really. For keeping my connection to Voldemort a secret, for including me these last few weeks with your friends, for, honestly, just being a friend. I've…I've never really experienced that before." Emily bit her lip. She didn't know why she had said those things, maybe it was the thought of him leaving tomorrow that made her want to say it before she missed the chance.

"It's been fun hasn't it?" Harry smiled in a boyish way, which forced her to grin as well. Emily just nodded and turned away from his gaze. A moment of silence passed.

"Do you ever just wish you were someone else? I used to dream that I had a different life, one far away from where I was, I guess I just wanted to be normal." She whispered under her breath.

"Why would you want that?" Someone said from the back porch. Both Emily and Harry turned to find Professor Dumbledore, his robe billowing around him as he made his way towards them.

"Professor." They both stood quickly as he reached them.

"There is no such thing as normal, my dear, only extraordinary routines interwoven with simple ideals." Dumbledore smiled as he to glanced up at the night sky. "Beautiful night we have. Orion is at its finest I must say." Dumbledore pointed it out with a lift of his hand towards the night sky.

"It's beautiful." Emily spoke.

"When do you get here?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Only moments ago, I wanted to come by and see how all of you were getting on. I hope these last few weeks have been quite alright with you." His eyes remained fixed on the sky but Emily felt as if he was staring straight at her.

"Yes, quite fun actually." Emily replied. She caught Harry's suggestive look as if encouraging her to speak up. "I have been wondering however, what I mean is… have you given any thought on the possibility of me attending Hogwarts with everyone else?"

"Ahh, I see. I don't know if your attendance at Hogwarts would be the best thing my dear, you would be putting everyone around you in danger."

"But isn't Hogwarts suppose to be the safest place in England?"

"True you are Harry, but the magic that surrounds Hogwarts may not be enough."

"I understand." Emily spoke softly. It only took a few seconds to pass before she spoke again this time with a power that she herself had given up more than a month ago. "Professor, I can't accept that." As she glanced towards Harry, he looked bewildered, as if he was seeing her for the first time. She ignored him and simply continued. "I have lived my whole life in fear Professor. Fear that I may not survive the night. I'm tired of it! I need…Professor I want to go. I will do whatever I must to make my presence easy and safe for everyone. I will subdue my magic, blend in, and be a simple student. Please, Professor give me a chance. Give me a chance to prove you're wrong about this. Please."

"Emily…" Dumbledore said in a frustrated whisper as he returned his gaze from the sky back to them.

"Professor, please. Give her a chance. We will look after her, make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Harry said reassuringly as he smiled as Emily.

"Mhmm, and I take it you are forgetting the history that you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger have for getting into trouble." Dumbledore paused for what seemed like an eternity before simply replying. "It is up to you to control yourself, Emily. I need to trust you. It's the only way that I will allow you to attend Hogwarts. Can you promise me that you will do that for me?"

"I can, I promise!" Emily said through a full smile.

"Well, now that everything is set I suggest you both had better get to bed. You have a big day ahead of you." Dumbledore exclaimed with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, by the way Emily, you will find all your articles and supplies that you need are in a trunk by your bed. I had it brought here this evening."

"You were testing her just then, weren't you?" Harry looked from Emily to him.

"It was to see how I would respond." Emily caught Harry's eyes.

"Before being Headmaster, I was a Professor. I must admit old habits die hard. I am sorry my dear."

"I guess I should be thankful I passed."

"With flying colors. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight." They both said in unison before turning towards the house, but before Emily walked through the door she glanced up at the dark sky and smiled, wishing her parents could be here right now.

Emily walked up the spiral staircase with a slight grin on her face that night. She, Emily Black was going to be a student of Hogwarts. Harry bid her a good night as they approached his room.

"Night, Em." He whispered with a smile.

"Night." She replied as she continued to her room.

The sudden pressure making a creaking noise on each old wooden board. Emily was about to enter her room when a sudden image formed down the hallway. Her heartbeat quickened, her breathing became heavy. The image in the darkness was getting closer. Her wand was in her room. Emily prepared herself for what was to come. She held the doorknob firmly allowing the sudden tension to flow out of her. She needed to calm her emotions in order to fight.

"Emily?" A soft voice spoke out of the darkness. Emily turned to see whom it was only to find Hermione standing there in her pajamas. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, Hermione." Emily took a deep breath. She had been a second away from hurting her.

"I wanted to apologize, about tonight I mean." Hermione moved into the light of the window allowing the bright moonlight to caste its glow across her face and curly hair. "I just thought, I mean I just assumed naturally that you would be coming with us. It doesn't make since why you wouldn't. I was sure that Dumbledore brought you here so that—"

"He did." Emily said with a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked her face blank.

"I'm going, Hermione. Dumbledore came by tonight to tell—" Before she could finish her sentence Hermione squealed and engulfed her in a hug. Emily stood there still, her arms stiff at her sides. Yet, Hermione's grip never loosened it only became tighter. She didn't know how to respond. She patted her on the back as best she could given the fact that her arms were being constricted by Hermione's.

"Sorry!" Hermione said suddenly withdrawing her arms. "I'm just so glad that you are actually coming. After dinner tonight I wasn't so sure, but now." Hermione laughed slightly her white teeth catching the moonlight. "But now everything will be alright."

Emily smiled she couldn't help it. Hermione's sudden joy was contagious. She had never had a friend like her before, and the sudden realization that Hermione considered her a friend was surprisingly flattering.

"I hope so, Hermione." Emily nodded. "I best get to bed."

"Right, of course." She made a nod before turning back towards her own room at the end of the hall. "Goodnight."

"Night, Hermione." Emily replied before entering her own room.

* * *

Emily awoke in the middle of the night from a terrible dream. She spent a good hour tossing and turning trying to fall back asleep. She finally admitted to herself that the point was useless. She crawled out of bed and put on her night robe. Opening her bedroom door slowly, she tip-toed down the stairs in the hopes of making a pot of tea. Maybe that would help clear her head.

As she was about to descend the stairs, she couldn't help but over hear the anguished sounds that came through the cracked door to the boy's room. She turned back around and walked carefully to the opened door, listening to make sure she hadn't been hearing things. Yet there it was again, a loud, painful groan as if someone were hurt. Instinct immediately took over and she gave no other thought as she crossed into their room.

Peeking into the darkness she noticed that Ron was still asleep snoring loudly sprawled out on his bed, muttering something about dancing bears. It wasn't snoring she heard, she knew that. She turned her gaze to the other bed where Harry lay still. It must have been him. She took a step deeper into the room, trying to dodge the clothes and trash on the floor. As she approached the bed, she noticed that Harry's brow was covered with perspiration. When she reached the side of his bed his still body began to twist and turn violently, moaning as if in agony.

"No, No! Please don't! Take me instead, I'm the one you want. Please!" Harry said desperately, his sudden cry caused her to take a step backward.

Emily knew she was on dangerous territory here, her rationality told her to take another step backward, to flee from the room. Yet an unknown pull within her pressed her forward. Without another thought Emily bridged the gap between her and the bed, she called to him, trying to wake him, to help him get out of his nightmare.

"Wake up, wake up!" She spoke firmly. "Harry!" His eyes quickly opened as he awoke dazed, and exhausted. Upon noticing her sitting there by him his face went suddenly white. He gripped the sheets firmly, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Emily, I…" Harry said between breaths.

Emily wanted to somehow comfort him, to tell him everything would be all right, but she just sat there silent and still. Harry finally caught his breath, calming down.

"What…what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"I…I couldn't sleep. I was headed to make a pot of tea when I passed your room. I couldn't help but hear you." Her voice shook, but she didn't know why. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll…I'll be fine." Harry eyes found hers but quickly darted away. "Sorry for the trouble for… uh…being a bother. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Harry said nervously.

"What are friends for?" Emily's eyes caught his and she was surprised by how bright they seemed even in the darkness. Without his glasses they were more startling. "I had better let you get back to bed." Emily said with a smile. A moment passed between them before Emily suddenly realized the intimacy of such a moment as this. "I guess I had better go. Good-night." Emily said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Good-night." Harry watched as she closed the door behind her.

What had happened just then? He had been so deep into his dream, and then suddenly there she was, images of his dream resurfaced and he had to force them out of his mind, they were too dark to mutter. As he lay his head back down and tried to calm his mind, he couldn't help but think that something large was on the horizon this year. A sudden change within him was occurring, a change he did not know if he was prepared for.


	9. First Meetings

**Chapter 8:** **First Meetings**

"Emily! Mum, told me to get you up. We must hurry or we'll miss the train!" Ginny exclaimed as she thrust open the thick curtains letting the morning light burst into the room. Emily tumbled out of bed landing heavily on the wood floor sending a reverberating thud throughout the room.

"Jeez, Gin."

"Sorry, but desperate times call for desperate manners. Did your alarm not go off?"

"I guess I didn't hear it, must have slept pretty hard once I actually got to bed."

"Didn't sleep well?" Ginny asked as she helped her up off the floor. Emily's legs were tangled up in the bed sheets nearly forcing her to return once again to the floor.

"You could say that." Emily mumbled as she ran a hand through her unkempt hair.

"Well, put it behind you. Today is going to be a great day!" Ginny said with a bright wide smile.

"Hogwarts." They both spoke in unison before Ginny winked and departed out the door.

Still dazed from the fall she quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed her new trunk and her small leather pouch and proceeded to head downstairs. She hoped she hadn't kept everybody waiting. As she walked down the stairs she couldn't help but hear Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"I do hope she is alright at Hogwarts. It shall be quite a change from what she has been used to here." Mrs. Weasley told Arthur as she scooped some eggs onto Ron's plate. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Mum, she'll be fine. It's Hogwarts, not the other side of the world; she'll be fine, nothing ever really happens at Hogwarts anyway."

"Oh, nothing every happens, eh, what about the troll, Professor Quirrel, that serpent that nearly killed your only sister, the list goes on and on Ronald."

"Oh, yeah, forget about that." Ron said with an embarrassed smile.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. We'll take care of her, I promise." Harry said in between mouthfuls.

"Please, be sure you do, Harry, and take care of yourself you hear. Now, hurry and eat, we mustn't be late!" she said as she grabbed some more of Ron's and Ginny's things.

"Emily there you are, I was starting to get worried." Mrs. Weasley said as she noticed her coming down the last step. _I know I heard,_ Emily thought. "Well, um, eat some breakfast so that we can get on our way."

"I'm actually not hungry; I'll just probably eat something later."

"Well, alright dear, then let's get going." Mrs. Weasley said as she cleaned up the last dishes.

Emily with the others grabbed their bags and placed them into the Ministry cars that awaited them outside. Taking a deep breath she glanced back up at the old brownstone before climbing into the back with the others. As the car pulled away it suddenly dawned on her that this was the first time she had stepped foot outside Grimmauld Place in weeks. That the last time she had been in London, on these same streets they were now flying by, she had been trying to escape him. She wondered where he could be right now.

"Everything will be okay. The Order is guarding our route to King's Cross." Harry said as he tried to give her a comforting smile upon noticing her worried expression.

"Yeah, Harry's right, Emily. We'll be safe." Hermione said as she pulled out her newest book from her bag.

Emily just took a breath and smiled hoping that they were right, but a part of her knew something they didn't. Her grand-father would stop at nothing to have her destroyed, especially now after what she had done. Even the Advanced Guard would not be able to keep her safe. No, in time he would find her, she was sure of that.

The buildings became a blur as the car moved through the city. They weaved in and out of cars at an expedited speed. It almost made Emily sick at the sharp, sudden movements. She didn't know how much more she could handle when the car came to a sudden halt signaling that they had arrived at the station with ten minutes to spare.

Emily followed close behind the others as they made there way through the station, but she couldn't help but keep an eye on her surroundings. It seemed that despite all of the others reassuring words, she still felt exposed somehow. All of the teenagers, with the exception of Mrs. Weasley, approached the wall between platform nine and ten.

"Alright everybody through," Mrs. Weasley barked over the noises of the station. "Harry, why don't you and Emily go last, you can show her what to do."

"Uh, alright." Harry replied.

"Hey Harry, Hermione and I will go get a compartment." said Ron as he went through the wall.

"Wow!" Emily exclaimed as she saw them vanish through the wall.

"Alright all you have to do is—" but Harry didn't have a chance to say any more because Emily was already barreling through the wall.

Harry quickly followed after her. When he got through he weaved in between the crowds of parents and students on the platform to catch up to Emily. She had a look of pure excitement and awe on her face. He wondered if he looked like that the first time. Harry gave both of their trunks and Hedwig's cage to the stout man placing them inside the train.

"Now what?" Emily asked.

"We go and find Ron and Hermione." He replied with a smile. Harry and Emily boarded the train with a last wave to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Emily dear," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she handed her a medium box of one of the carts they had been pushing. "I almost forgot. Dumbledore dropped this off early this morning. He wanted me to give this to you. He told me to tell you not to open it until you need it!"

"But how will I know when I need it?" she whispered to herself as she observed the box. Mrs. Weasley just shrugged.

"Just like Dumbledore to give a gift with no specific opening date." Harry said with a smile.

Emily held the box in her arms and followed Harry past all of the compartments. She had not another moment to give the mysterious gift a second thought for she was soon distracted by all the commotion around her. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Students were running back and forth greeting one another, she could hear them tell stories of what they had done or all the places they had been over the summer. She and Harry continued to make their way to the back of the train, yet Emily couldn't help but notice that as they passed more and more people were staring at her.

"Harry." Emily called to him but he didn't hear her, he simply kept heading towards the back of the train. "Harry!" Emily tried to call above the noises around her.

"What?" Harry asked unnerved at her sudden shout. The way she had called his name made his stomach turn. Yet it was the look on her face that made him concerned. Emily stepped closer to him so that she could whisper without anyone hearing her.

"Everyone is staring at me." She said slowly her eyes looking around.

Harry's eyes followed hers and it was only then that he realized she was right. All the compartment windows were open and he saw most of his classmates staring at the both of them. Even those still standing in the hallway had turned their eyes on them as well. The girls glanced between him and her. The boys had their eyes on Emily and snickered to one another. As Harry looked up at them they finally turned and walked away.

"Don't worry about it. Its just cause you're new. Not a lot of upper classmen transfer into Hogwarts." Harry gave a reassuring nod and turned to continue walking.

Emily took a breath and clutched the box harder as she followed him down the hallway. At each new compartment they passed they met the same reaction, all eyes were on her and as soon as they passed she could hear their soft whispers. Was it really just because she was a new, unknown face? Emily tried to breathe and let the anxiety fad away. Why was she so nervous? She wasn't used to feeling this way, at least not since she was a child. Harry abruptly stopped in front of her causing her to stumble behind him.

"Hi Harry." A girl said appearing swiftly from her compartment, a sudden sound of giggling girls floated over them.

"Hugh, Cho. Hi." Harry stammered his eyes looking from the girl in front of them back to Emily. Emily smiled. She couldn't help but notice how pretty the girl was. She couldn't have been more than her or Harry's age.

"Did you have a good summer, Harry?" She asked her black eyes never leaving him.

Emily suddenly felt a bit awkward just standing there behind him. Harry looked nervous as his eyes constantly looked from the two of them to the ground. If Harry hadn't been so tense she might have just laughed.

"Normal, I guess. You?"

"It was great. My mum and I went abroad to visit relatives." Cho smiled up at him before turning her attention on Emily. "I'm so sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Cho Chang." The girl extended her hand.

"Emily Black." She replied. Cho looked between the two of them. "Pleasure to meet you Cho."

"Emily is new to Hogwarts this year." Harry explained.

"Well, I figured since I haven't seen you around before. Welcome to Hogwarts, Emily. I am a seventh year. Harry and I—"

"Were in Dumbledore's Army together. A defense group that met last year." Harry quickly spoke with a slight smile as he looked between the two of them. "Well we had better go meet up with Ron and Hermione. See you later Cho."

With nothing more than a nod Harry moved past her and motioned Emily to follow. Emily smiled up at Cho her face had suddenly become white.

"Nice to meet you." She casually spoke before moving once again through the compartments.

"Ah, here we go." Harry said as he slid the door back. Yet from the sound coming from the room it seemed that Ron and Hermione were in the middle of an argument, yet they abruptly stopped when they saw Emily and Harry enter.

"Can you possibly go two seconds without fighting, how do you put up with it?" Emily exclaimed as she looked towards Harry.

"I guess after the first two years, you learn to tune it out." Harry replied.

"What's in the box?" Ron asked as he plopped himself onto the seat.

"No clue, your mum gave it to me. She said Dumbledore dropped it off this morning." Emily said as she placed the box on top of the suitcase rack.

"Well, go ahead and open it then." Ron said.

"Ron, it is her gift, she can open when she wants to."

"Well, if I had a gift I wouldn't wait around to open it, I would just go ahead." Ron said trying to defend himself.

"Hermione's right Ron." Emily said

"She's always right!" Ron said with a huff.

"Ron, I mean that Dumbledore told me not to open it until the right time." Emily said looking out the window at the small buildings that flew by in a wave of different colors.

"Yeah, but…."

"Ron, leave it alone. It's her decision." Harry said, as he sat down.

"So what took you so long?" Hermione asked as they all settled themselves into their spots.

"Yeah, thought the barrier might have been tampered like second year." Ron mentioned.

"We got held up." Harry mumbled as he pulled some books out of his bag.

"Cho just wanted to see how his summer was." Emily explained upon seeing Ron and Hermione's curious expressions. Yet, it was the sudden look they gave each other and Harry that made her rethink her statement.

"It was nothing." Harry spoke from gathering his books as if knowing without looking what they were thinking.

"Well it certainly wasn't nothing last year! I mean—ouch!" Ron yelled upon receiving an elbow to the side from Hermione. "What was that for?" Hermione's gaze only intensified until Ron looked back at Harry then at Emily.

Emily knew there was something she wasn't getting, but she decided not to press it. The four settled themselves as the train made its away across the city and into the countryside. They talked and laughed; recanting all the memories they had over the summer. Ron made a point to make fun of Harry's growth spurt and newfound muscles that had suddenly appeared over the summer. Finally Harry had enough and gave Hermione a look that could only mean it was up to her to make him stop. Hermione, picking up on the hint, forced Ron to go with her to find the trolley. Hermione insisted that Emily had to try a chocolate frog. Harry thankful for the quiet sat reading his Quidditch book, and noticed that Emily was content in staring out the window lost in her own thoughts.

"Different isn't it." Harry asked as he glanced up from his book.

"Different from what?" Emily replied still gazing.

"Different from…what you're used to." Harry didn't really know how to describe it.

"Yeah, it is. It's beautiful." Emily turned her gaze from the passing scenery to Harry. "I've seen the countryside before. I guess it just feels different now." She said with a smile as she glanced back out the window. "Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot." He mumbled as his eyes met hers.

"I don't mean to sound nosy or anything but Ron made it pretty obvious…I guess I was curious what I was missing with the whole Cho Chang scenario. It seemed to put everyone on edge when I brought it up."

"Well, we um…we kind of…I mean last year we—"

"Were together?" Emily asked her eyes catching his. He seemed on edge even now discussing it.

"No, we never really got there. I mean she kissed me and at one point I thought things would happen but then so much happened and by the time it all ended I just felt differently and it didn't seem like it was right." Harry turned from her to glance out the window recalling all the memories from the previous year. It seemed like another lifetime, another person. That was before Voldemort had revealed himself to the world, before Sirius was killed. "I'm sorry, I'm not really making sense. Bottom line is whatever it was, it seems more like another life, another person, you know."

Emily studied his face and just nodded with a smile as her eyes gazed back out the window. She knew exactly how he felt. Sitting here on this train, with the three of them, felt like a different life, a life that she should have had, had things gone differently. Most moments she still wondered whether or not any of this was real.

"So do you really look that different?" Emily asked with a slight smile trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" Harry could feel himself blush at the sudden candidness of Emily's question.

"Ron's been raving for the last half hour on your sudden change in appearance? Even Hermione smiled at some of the comments he made." Emily turned to face him her back leaning against the opposite seat. "There must be some truth in it."

"I mean…I don't know. I guess I have." Harry wanted to change the subject and fast. It felt unnerving to talk about his new physical development in general let alone with her.

"Well you definitely have changed since the last time I saw you." Emily spoke quickly. "You seem to have grown out of the dirt and soil look." Harry caught her eyes and when he saw her smile he couldn't help but laugh. "Good thing to." Emily smiled once again her eyes drifting from Harry back to the window.

"What's it like?" She asked after awhile.

"Mhmm?" Harry asked as he looked up from his book.

"Hogwarts, what's it like? I mean was it what you expected your first year or—"

"I had never seen anything like it." Harry glanced out the window as well, yet Emily could tell his mind was somewhere else. "You saw privet drive, that's all I had known until my first year."

"Why stay there then?" Emily asked her eyes wide with curiosity. "If it was so bad why keep going there summer after summer?"

Harry didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he hadn't thought about it, but no one had ever really asked him. It was always just a part of his life.

"I guess it's just what I had to do. Dumbledore told me it was for the best, for my protection."

"Then our lives have not been as different as I thought. That's what he always told me." Emily spoke candidly. She instantly regretted it for a stiff silence filled the compartment at the sudden mention of Voldemort. Emily's eyes traveled from Harry's clenched jaw to the door of the compartment. "Where are Hermione and Ron? They've been gone forever and my stomach is eating itself." Emily asked turning around.

"I don't know." Harry said his eyes returning to his book. He was glad she had changed the subject. "They probably found Luna or Neville."

"Who?"

"Luna and Neville, friends in our year. Luna's in Ravenclaw, but Neville's in Gryffindor with us."

"Gotcha, well I'm going to go check on them. Be right back." She said as she slipped out of the door.

Emily made her way through the compartments. She couldn't help but notice once again how all the eyes seemed to follow her as she traveled. She had only made it to the third car down when a boy abruptly stepped out of the nearest compartment and stopped her. Glancing up at him she noticed that he was good-looking, but there was a smugness to him. An heir of arrogance that Emily knew only came through breeding, he was a pure-blood through and through. He wasn't alone either; other students in black robes with silver crests filtered around him their eyes looking at him for direction.

"Well, who do we have here? New student by the looks of it." The platinum blonde boy said as he glanced her over. A slight smile spread across his face, as if he saw something he liked. "Well look here boys, we finally have some new stock at Hogwarts."

Emily rolled her eyes at his intense glance and tried to move past him. Yet, he kept his hand pressed against the wall, blocking her path. His closeness was getting to her, she could feel it; Emily felt her lungs start to tighten and she felt her stomach quench. A few more moments and she would no longer be able to keep her…condition… a secret.

"Why are you in a hurry? If you want I could escort you wherever you needed to go." The boy said with a hint of enticement. He leaned towards her.

"No thank you. Please move. I am not in the mood for your harassment." Emily jeered as she gained all the strength she had to try and get past him. Yet, this time he grabbed her arm and pulled her swiftly towards him. Those around them snickered and cheered him on.

"Let go of me!" Emily said forcefully. She knew what would happen if he went any farther. Her condition…her curse would take its course. Right as she began to feel herself slipping, she saw Harry approaching behind her.

"Let her go Malfoy!" Harry demanded. Emily saw a look of anger and hatred in his emerald eyes.

"Well, is it isn't the famous Potter, have a good summer eh, did the Dark Lord come see ya." He said with sarcasm. It wasn't until Harry stepped closer that he let Emily go.

Emily felt herself slipping into the darkness, her body weakened by his prolonged touch. She didn't know why but she grabbed Harry's arm to steady herself. Harry reacted instinctively and put his arm around her waist drawing her closer to him. She had to gain control, she knew that, if she didn't people would soon notice, they would find out her secret, and she couldn't put herself or anyone else in danger.

"Didn't know she was already claimed, Potty." He spat as he saw Harry's arm wrapped around her. "Why on earth such a fine creature like her would be interested in you Potter is beyond me?"

"Most things are beyond your comprehension, Malfoy." Harry spoke with a grin. The boy just smirked at him before turning his gaze back on Emily.

"You deserve better sweetheart." He said focusing his attention on Emily.

Emily had recovered her strength quicker than she thought she could. She had never experienced this before. How strange. She felt her muscles tingle. Her breath steadied and her heart began to slow down. She felt a sudden surge of warmth, a power come over her. It rushed through her. As she felt it move over her body a smile crossed her face. She knew what she could do. She knew what she had to do. She was about to make this boy pay. She was going to make him regret ever thinking of messing with her. Oh, this would be fun.

"You assume too much. Harry and I are not together." She stepped out of Harry's touch. "But I might consider having a strong, confident, good looking guy like you."

Emily took a step forward. She placed her hand on his chest. She could tell he was stunned at her sudden advance, but he was falling for it. His body went rigid with her touch; a wide smoldering smile crossed his face. His eyes went from hers back to Harry and then finally residing back on her. He placed his arm around her, his hand on her lower back.

Harry was dumfounded. What on earth was Emily doing? By this time Ron and Hermione where on their way back to the compartment and looked curiously as to what was going on. Emily stepped onto her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. Harry didn't hear what she said but by the look on his face it was something he enjoyed. Anger flared through Harry. He hated the look on his face. Yet in one swift movement Harry saw Emily knee him hard straight in his groin. He let out a breath of pain, as his eyes began to water, and his face began to redden. He sunk to the floor his hands over his stomach. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked surprised at Emily's sudden reaction.

"Draco, I presume." Emily said in a strict tone as she stood over him.

"Yeah, how…how did you know my name?" Draco said in a squeak.

"Because I know your father, Lucius Malfoy, and you act just like him. If you ever try to pull this little stunt again you will not be able to sit for a month. Do I make myself clear Draco?" Emily said with confidence as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco replied as he hobbled his way past the four of them. His friends held their hands to their faces trying not to laugh too hard at their friend's obvious embarrassment. Yet it was no good, for they all burst out laughing as they made their way towards their compartment. "Shut up!" Draco yelled at them as he slammed the door shut, but not before giving Emily a death stare.

"Well, she's a keeper. We have been trying to do that for years." Ron said with a smile.

Emily couldn't help but smile either. She glanced at Harry only to find a look of disbelief covering his face.

"I didn't see that one coming." Harry said with a smile. "Yet, I guess a parasite like Malfoy is nothing compared to six Aurors."

"Harry!" Hermione chided. "That is not public information." Harry was about to say something but just then the train horn blew meaning that they had only a few minutes before they finally arrived at Hogwarts.

As Emily followed the three of them back to their own compartment she couldn't help but wonder why her side effects had disappeared so quickly and why a sudden strength had come over her. Usually it took hours for her pain to go away, but this time it took seconds.


	10. Slytherin?

**Chapter 9:** **Slytherin?**

"I thought the train went directly to Hogwarts?" Emily asked as she stared out the window, the small town lying before her.

"Hogsmeade is the last stop. All the students take other means of transportation up to the school." Hermione explained.

"It's not that far. Third years and up can go into town on the weekends whenever they like." Harry stated as he grabbed her box from the top compartment. "Don't forget about this."

"Thanks." She replied as she took it from his hands.

Emily followed her friends as they made their way off the train and onto the large platform. The small window didn't do the view justice. The crisp air filled her lungs as her eyes scanned all that was before her. It was absolutely remarkable. She had never seen anything so majestic in her life. Great mountains surrounded them on all sides, a lake as black as night stretched out before them, a dense forest etching itself in between the lake and the hills. Yet it was the stone castle, which gleamed in the sunlight that caught her eye. So this was Hogwarts. It was breathtaking. Harry was right it was nothing like she had ever seen. It was seeing it now for the first time that she was finally able to comprehend why her grandfather wanted it so. As her eyes gazed out at all that lay before her, she could sense a magical quality in it all, something sacred, something powerful.

"Incredible." She muttered under her breath.

"Pretty spectacular isn't it?" Harry commented upon seeing her face.

"Hogwarts Hogwarts bloody bloody Hogwarts teach us something please—"

"Ron, cut it out!" Hermione chided as she swung her bag across her shoulder. Ron looked deflated that his singing wasn't appreciated.

"The view only gets better as we get closer." Harry spoke softly so that only she could hear. With a smile he waved his hand beckoning her to follow them.

Emily made her way down the platform following closely behind her friends. Yet she wasn't prepared for them to abruptly stop in front of her forcing her to come to quick halt as well. It wasn't until she looked up that she realized why, for before them stood an abnormally large, rustic man.

"Hiya Hagrid," all of three of them said at once. Emily simply stood there gazing up at the man.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron. Gud to see all of ye again. It's gonna be a great year. Who ya got here?" The man said as he glanced behind Harry at Emily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hagrid this is…" but before Harry could say any more Hagrid gasped as if he recognized her.

"Rebecca?" Hagrid asked.

"Sorry, but… I'm Emily…Black." Emily replied.

Harry was shocked. Of course Hagrid would have known Rebecca they were in the same year. Yet, why did Emily act as if she didn't know her own grandmother's name? After a few moments Harry realized that maybe even Emily didn't know the whole truth.

"Oh, sorry…of course you arn't. How silly of me. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Emily. I've got to hear a lot about you, Order business and all. I'm Hagrid, Keeper of the grounds at Hogwarts. I'm also your Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Hagrid said with a gleam in his eye.

"Well, we had better be off. Don't want to be late for dinner. Emily still has to be sorted. It was nice seeing you Hagrid." Hermione replied as she turned to lead them towards the carriages.

As Emily approached them she noticed the creatures that were harnessed to the pristine black carriages. They looked like skinless horses with wings.

"Harry, what are those creatures pulling the carriages?" Emily asked trying not to stare at them.

"They're therstrels. Not everyone can see them, only those that have seen or experienced death." Harry replied as he opened the door to let everyone in.

"Oh…" Emily couldn't say anymore as the memories began to flood back to her. She remembered the blood-curdling scream before the still silence. She forced the memories back into the corners of her mind. She could not remember; it was too hard.

Once it was their turn all four of them jumped into the carriage and made their way towards the castle. Emily was once again in awe of her surroundings. Hogwarts was exactly like she hoped it would be, exciting, daring, and yet a seeming since of home as well. Hogwarts itself seemed to be growing as they made their climb up the grounds. Turrets, sections of arches, courtyards came into view. She noticed the great black lake as they rounded the corner. It looked so still not a single break of waves to be seen.

"Over there's the Quidditch Pitch." Ron pointed out to her. "Games should be starting up pretty soon."

"The outskirt over there is the Forbidden Forest, it's off limits to all students." Hermione smiled to Ron and Harry. "Well, most of the time."

"Here we go." Harry said with a smile as the carriage came to an abrupt stop almost forcing them out of their seats. Emily knew her mouth must be slightly open as she marveled at the great wooden doors, and stone archways of the courtyards. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. "Be careful." Harry's voice broke her thoughts as he pointed towards the stepladder on the ground. She gave him a grateful smile; she, however, upon seeing his extended hand simply stepped out of the carriage and onto the stone without placing hers in his.

Upon entering the castle it seemed that her friends were making their way towards the Great Hall. Emily reminded herself to breathe. A sudden sense of anxiety made its way into her mind as she looked around at all the students whose eyes still hadn't seemed to leave her. _What if she couldn't do this? What if she failed?_

"Alright Emily, we have to go sit at our house table. Professor McGonagal will be here in a moment so that she can tell you the procedure for being sorted." Hermione said as she gave Emily a hug before turning and heading into the Great Hall with Ron.

"We'll catch up with you after the sorting is over with." Harry said as he gave her a wink, which she took as good luck, and turned to follow Ron and Hermione.

Emily stood there in the entryway suddenly feeling desperately alone amongst kids four and five years younger than her.

"Are you a first year?" A voice spoke from behind her. She turned to find a rather tiny young girl with extremely long black hair smiling up at her.

"I don't think so, but I am new." She replied. "I'm Emily."

"Jade." The girl said with a bright smile.

"Anything I should know about this whole sorting thing?"

"Wilson, my brother, is in Ravenclaw, he said the hat talks to you, to everyone. I don't know how but I guess it just knows where you're supposed to be. My mum's whole family was in Ravenclaw but my dad's was in Gryffindor. Who knows where I'll be sorted! What about your family, what house where they in?"

"Slytherin I think." Emily saw Jade's eyes get wider at the mention of it. "My dad was in Gryffindor though." Jade's smile returned at this.

"Maybe we'll both be in the same house?"

"Maybe." Emily mumbled. It was then she heard her name being called.

"Emily Black. Is there an Emily Black here?" A high-pitched voice called out.

"I'm here." Emily said as she turned.

"Emily, I'm Professor McGonagall. I know that you are a new student at Hogwarts this year, and for that you must be sorted along with the other new students."

For the next five minutes the older woman explained the procedure, and the houses to everyone. Emily noticed that she was the only upperclassman. A notion that wasn't exactly comforting. When the Professor had finished speaking she opened the large wooden doors to the Great Hall and asked everyone to follow her. Everyone did as they were told. The younger kids went first and Emily hung back allowing them all to go ahead of her. She glanced around her as she followed the other students to the front of the hall. Once again everyone's eyes were on her. Emily would have given everything to simply turn and retreat back out into the entryway. Yet, she knew she couldn't.

The Great Hall was lavishly decorated in all the houses themes. There were five tables. Emily noticed that there were four representing each house, and then one that was reserved for the Professors.

Routher Aberdouth was the first to be called. Emily was surprised when the Sorting Hat's voice echoed throughout the Great Hall. It was not what she expected. Emily waited in the back as each new first year took their turn being sorted. One by one a house was called and the young student would file to their assigned house table which each erupted in a great clapping of hands and cheering. Jade seemed excited upon being sorted into Ravenclaw and took her seat next to a boy who must have been her brother. The group became smaller and smaller until finally she was the last one standing there. It was only then that Professor McGonagal finally called her name.

"Emily Black. You shall conclude our sorting ceremony."

Emily walked up the wooden stairs glancing towards Professor Dumbledore as she made her way towards the stool. She noticed that his face was rigid as if he was deep in thought. She took a seat carefully on the old wooden stool, her eyes scanning the large expanse before her, filled with hundreds of eyes all of which were staring at her. She smiled at how only hours ago she had been unnerved walking through the train compartments; this took it to a whole new level.

Harry's eyes were locked on Emily. This was a moment he had been dreading ever since he knew she would be coming to Hogwarts. He knew that rightfully Emily belonged to Slytherin, she was the true heir of the house. Harry knew that this moment would change everything, even potentially decide Emily's fate. Emily had the choice. It was just a question of what she would choose.

Emily felt the hat being placed on her head, it was then that she heard it's distinct voice.

_Ah… this is what I have been waiting for. _

_I know who and what you are, Emily, you belong with your rightful ancestors, do you not think? _

Please not Slytherin, I am not like by ancestors.

_I see great evil in your past. Evil no one should ever see in a lifetime. _

_Yet you have the traits of your mother running through your veins, there is no doubt about that. _

_Courage, resilience, passion it's all here you know inside you. _

_Decisions, decisions. I see bravery in your heart as well. _

_Slytherin is where you belong, don't you think, you are like him you know, _

_He was alone too, he was powerful too, he was betrayed by those closest to him as well. _

_You must know that. You are too much like him. _

"I am not like him. I will never be him." Emily shouted, yet soon realizing by all the shocked expressions in the crowd that it had been aloud.

_Temper. Temper. He had that too you know._

_I can see it all. It is all here inside your mind. _

_Yet I see your heart as well, my my, quite intriguing_

_You possess a strong heart, Emily. _

_Then may I ask, where do you belong?_

Emily shut her eyes as his words echoed through her. Where did she belong? She felt her heart pound hard in her chest. Emily forced her eyes to open and searched the crowd until she found what she had been searching for. She glanced and saw Harry starring at her with his blazing emerald eyes, a worried expression across his face.

_Well if, that is what you have chosen, then that is where you shall be._

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

A wave of relief flooded Emily as she took off the hat and stepped down the stairs towards the Gryffindor table that had erupted into a great applause. The hard part was over. Emily took a seat by Hermione. All three of her friends had a look of joy upon their faces, as they congratulated her, yet the rest of the room was silent, even the Professors' faces looked concerned.

"It's never done that before." Hermione spoke.

"Never done what?" Emily asked upon seeing her face change from joy to confusion.

"The Sorting Hat always speaks aloud." Ron mumbled to her.

"It did though. I mean it told me—"

"The only word the Sorting Hat spoke aloud, Em, was Gryffindor." Harry's whispered across the table. "The rest was inside your head I guess."

"But why—" yet Emily was cut off by the echoing sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"Welcome new students" Dumbledore caught Emily's eye and winked. "as well as returning ones. A couple of things need to be said before we begin the feast. All students should note the Forbidden Forest is off limits to any student; also Hogsmeade is off limits to any student younger then third year. Now, this would be a time to introduce our new teachers, but I just received a letter saying that our new Defense Against the Arts teacher shall be late, so until further notice our own Professor Snape will be taking over the class, only for a short time though, I assure you…so with out further a due, let the feast begin." Dumbledore then sat down and began to talk among his fellow colleagues.

Emily jumped at the sudden appearance and the aroma of so much food. There was potatoes, muffins, steak, ham, twelve kinds of pudding and everything looked absolutely delicious. Emily began filling her plate, as Ron was already on seconds.

"So, wuaht wer yu yellun abut?" Ron said with a mouthful.

"What do you mean? " Emily asked cautiously.

"Wun yu wer bein surtud. Yu wur yellun somthun abut how yu wurnt hum." Ron said with another mouthful.

"So everyone heard that." Emily replied as she began to blush.

"Yeah, you looked pretty upset." Hermione chimed in.

"Um, that was nothing. I was just talking about… um… my grand-father." Emily said with a little hesitation. For only Harry knew the truth.

"Oh, gotcha." Ron replied. "I can't wait till Quidditch starts up again. We had better start training pretty soon, Harry."

"Yeah, we probably should. Tryouts are in a week."

"Oh, no, not this already. Quidditch this, and quidditch that. It never ends Emily, you better get used to it." Hermione replied as she began pulling out a book from her bag and began reading.

"Speaking of getting used to things, Emily, you had better get used to Hermione's pestering you about if you did your homework, or if you studied. It never ends as well." Ron muttered.

Emily could only laugh at the scene before her. It seemed for the first time in so many years she was happy.


	11. Late Night Talks

**Chapter 10:** **Late Night Talks**

After finishing dinner and being introduced to nearly half of the upperclassman, Hermione, upon seeing her overwhelmed, thought they all should head up to their dormitory.

"Alright, this is the way to get to the Gryffindor dormitories. Make sure you know how to get there, it's very easy to get lost." Hermione noted as they headed up the stairs. Emily felt a jolt under her as the stairs began to move.

"What in the world?" Emily said as she clutched the railing afraid she might fall from the sudden movement.

"Oh, yeah, be careful the staircases move from time to time." Ron said with a silent smirk.

"Thanks for filling me in." Emily replied with a sigh. Once they had made it to the seventh floor they continued down the hall until they stood in front of a large painting that contained a very fat lady.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite night walkers. I presume that this year you will not take as many scenic night walks as you did last year." The lady said with a sharp stare.

"Uh, we'll try." Harry replied.

"All right then, password please" said the lady as she glanced all of them over.

"Lionheart." Hermione replied.

"Very well then, have a pleasant evening." The lady said as the painting opened to reveal a passageway.

Emily followed them through the doorway into a large spacious room clad in gold and crimson. Couches and tables, tapestries on the walls, everything seemed to fit perfectly.

"Wow! This is incredible. This is the common room? I didn't expect it to be so—" Emily stopped for she didn't know how to describe it. She glanced around the room surprised to find the common room deserted.

"Yeah it's sort of like coming home isn't it?" Harry said as he too glanced around the room. "Most of us hang out here doing schoolwork—"

"Schoolwork? Don't listen to him, Em. I don't think you'll find us doing a lot of work in here, it's mostly just a place to goof off and relax."

"Not this year Ron. Now that you have received your O.W.L.s you must focus on actually getting your work done. We all have got to get prepared for our N.E.W.T.s."

"Seventh-years take those, Hermione! Not sixth years. Those are a year away."

"Yeah, Hermione's right Ron. You had better begin now if you ever want to actually complete your seventh year." Harry said with a laugh.

"Not funny, Harry."

"Alright, Emily, we had better head up and unpack our things. Looks like everyone else is already a step ahead of us." Hermione said as she began walking towards the stone stairs.

"Okay. " Emily followed Hermione but not before glancing at Harry.

"I'll see ya up there Harry." Ron said as he turned to follow Hermione.

"Alright." Harry replied.

"Busy day, uh." Harry said catching Emily's eye.

"Yeah, you could say that again."

"Well, you had better get some rest. We start classes tomorrow."

"Right. Well…goodnight." Emily said as she turned to head up the stairs.

"Uh… Emily."

"Yeah, Harry." She said turning back around.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry said nervously.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What was…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck unsure of whether to continue. Emily simply stared at him a slim smile spreading across her face as she waited for him. "What was really going through your mind when you were being sorted?"

"Oh." Emily hadn't expected that question. "Um… truthfully, I guess I was wondering where I belonged."

"Where you belong?" Harry repeated softly.

"Yeah, I know this is going to sound ridiculous but in a way I was trying to figure out what my heart was saying."

"Your heart?" Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, my heart, Potter." Emily would have thrown a pillow at him for teasing her but Harry was blocking the couch. "The hat itself asked me where my heart lied."

"I've never heard of it asking anyone before." Harry mumbled more to himself than to her, but Emily heard it nonetheless. "Let alone not speak aloud what it was thinking."

"I guess maybe it was for my protection." Emily words carried over the empty common room and it was the sudden depth of what she was saying that made Harry's eyes catch hers.

"If the hat had spoken it aloud—"

"My identity would have been known." It was this brief thought that made Harry nod and look content with what all had happened tonight. "It was strange though. For a moment I didn't know what to say or think. In that moment I was given the opportunity to choose. For the first time I was allowed to make my own decision on how my life would be. I choose Gryffindor."

"I am glad it was Gryffindor." Harry smiled brightly. "I was worried for a minute there when it didn't say anything and it took so long."

"I bet the old man isn't too happy about that one. I can just picture his sour face when he finds out." Emily said with a brief smile.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Think or picture him like that after everything he has done."

"I picture him the same way you do, but I guess I just know him a little bit better. When I was younger he actually would have me brought to him so that I could read to him. A lot of people believed him to be a spirit or something of that nature and maybe outside of his hiding place he was, but not with me. He practically became a muggle. Ironic isn't it that he became something that he had worked his whole life to kill. I used to hope that one time just one moment I might find a piece of humanity still within him, some sense of good. I soon gave up hope." Emily said as she moved past Harry to sit down on the couch. "In your mind he is your enemy, right."

"Yes, he is." Harry said quietly as his mind ran over the memories of his dark past. Harry sat down next to her lost in thought.

"He is my enemy too, Harry. We are in this together. Voldemort grows stronger every day." Harry nodded slightly. Emily took a breath before continuing. "Why do you think I am here?" Harry turned towards her a puzzled expression crossing his face. "I came here to help you." Emily said finally revealing the truth she had been hiding for weeks now.

"Huh?" Harry looked at her a blank expression crossed his face.

"The reason why I came here is to make sure you become stronger just like Voldemort is doing. In his eyes you are just a sixteen-year-old boy. He is regrouping so that when the time comes he can kill you. Just like the prophecy foretells. I can help you train. Well, with the help of Dumbledore, of course. But there are some spells that I can teach you that he doesn't know. "

"But…you attacked the Aurors because you thought they were Voldemort's followers, you had no clue who Dumbledore was. It…it doesn't make sense."

"Actually, that's not the whole truth." She took a step closer to him. "I knew who the Aurors were. I just acted like I didn't. I also knew that night at Grimmauld Place who Dumbledore was. Voldemort mumbled about him constantly. So, I began to read about him." Emily looked back at Harry. She could tell his mind was reeling with thoughts and questions. "That was the true mistake of my grandfather; he had so many books." Emily laughed recalling the stacks of them lying around her room. Yet it seemed that Harry was not too keen on her trying to lighten the mood. She stopped when she saw his face. "I knew about you through my…my mother, when she was alive." Harry's eyes fixed on her at the mention of her mum. "But I heard about the prophecy from my grand-father, and I knew then that you were the key—"

"Stop. Just stop." His anger coursed through him. "You have been lying to me this whole time?" He felt betrayed. He looked into her eyes as if finally seeing her for the first time.

"No it's not like that—"

"So was this past month just some act?" Harry tone was deep, a pain crossing his face. Seeing him hurt sent a chill over Emily's spin. "You just putting on a show for everyone at Grimmauld place?" Harry green eyes caught hers. "You and me?"

"No, I swear Harry, I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you. Besides you and everyone else have just been assuming that I am some orphaned girl to be pitied!"

"What am I…what are we supposed to think when you don't tell us anything? No one knows who you are because you keep it secret." Harry said flatly as he stared into the empty fireplace trying to understand the reason for his anger. Was it really because she had kept all this from him or was it because she had seen through him?

"I am trying to now." Emily said softly. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth sooner, I wanted to. I had to know that we were in a secure place—"

"Headquarters for the Order is not safe or secure?" Harry's sarcasm was biting.

"There are spies everywhere, Harry, sometimes even in the ones who we are closest to. We of all people should understand that."

"Pettigrew." Harry whispered under his breath. It was their parent's friend who betrayed them all.

"I didn't want Voldemort knowing about my plans, in any way, Harry. I couldn't risk your safety."

"My safety? I have seen and had to deal with more than some people have to deal with in a lifetime. I was the one who saw Cedric's death, I'm the one who has had to face Voldemort multiple times, and yet people still think I am some child who needs protecting!"

"Harry, please." She tried to make him understand.

"I trusted you, Em, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. After everything I knew. People have been withholding information about me my whole life, why should you be any different." Harry said his anger full-blown. His eyes glanced towards the stairs. He looked at her for but a moment before he walked past her.

"Please just hear me out!" Emily stood as he walked away. "Harry!"

It was the sound of her voice calling his name that made him stop. She had never spoken his name in that way. But he knew he had heard it before. The same sound, the same tone, the same unnerving cry that paralyzed him. _Harry, you are my only hope._ It had been a month since he had heard that voice but now he knew the owner of it. Emily. It was Emily who had called to him that night when he grabbed the portkey. Harry turned and he knew that his face must look like a ghost from the sudden revelation.

"You're right." Emily said with as much fervency as she could muster upon seeing him stop and turn back towards her.

It was this sudden change of tone that made him take a step toward her. He hadn't expected her to say that.

"I am so sorry, Harry. Despite what you may think about me now, you are my friend and I should have told you sooner. So many people care about you, Harry. The last few weeks I have seen that firsthand. People who care about you want the best for you; they want to try to protect you! People don't know what your life has been like, your right, but how is anyone ever going to know if you don't let them in. I have spent my whole life in hiding Harry, and it seems like I am not the only one. You can't carry all of this by yourself." Emily said as she walked towards him.

"I have to. It is my burden to bear." Harry said as he glanced at Emily.

A flickering memory of her came to him, that day this summer when they first met. She was captivating. Even tonight that was still obvious to him. She was stunningly beautiful in a way he had never seen before. The sudden consuming thought brought with it an overwhelming sense of dread; he couldn't think that, not about her. She was his friend, only his friend, nothing more, he couldn't let her become anything more.

"You can't do that forever, Harry." Emily said in a soft voice. Harry's emerald eyes caught hers. There was an intensity behind them that made her stomach cinch. As if his eyes were penetrating hers, searching her heart for an answer that she didn't have.

The clock rang as Harry and Emily stood there alone together in the middle of the common room. Harry tried to form some sort of response. It was then that he finally realized that he was afraid. He knew that by letting others in then there was a chance that someone he cared about would end up getting hurt or worse. Harry knew that chance wasn't worth taking. It cost too much.

"Can you forgive me?" Emily asked her eyes searching his.

"There isn't anything to forgive, Em. You did what you thought you needed to. I might have done the same thing if the situation had been reversed. I just wish you had told me sooner. I hate secrets, Em. I always have. Too many people have kept things from me over the years, usually by the people I have cared about the most. I am sorry for being so angry, you didn't deserve that."

"I understand." Emily eyes caught his once again and Harry knew that she was probably the only person he had ever met whom he actually believed when they said that.

"We had better be getting to bed. You have a long day ahead of you." Harry spoke softly.

"Yeah, I guess I should go on up." Emily replied as she turned towards the stairs. She took one final glance at the young man who stood alone, a young man with so much on his shoulders. Emily only wished that she could help ease his burden.

Harry watched as she vanished from sight. A part of him still felt betrayed. He wished she had told him sooner. Yet, if the situations had been reversed he knew he would have done the exact same thing. But there seemed to be a part of him that wanted to let her in, but he knew that wouldn't be fair. She had gone through so much already, hadn't she? Harry stood there alone in the common room contemplating the year ahead of him. He thought about his friends, he thought about his parents, but the one person his thoughts always lingered on was Emily. That old feeling returned to him, the notion that something new, something he knew he wasn't prepared for was on the horizon.

He glanced at the clock, and decided he had better get some sleep. He would need it for the upcoming Quidditch tryouts. Harry walked up the staircase, and went into the boy's dormitory. He found all of them sound asleep. Most of them were snoring to say the least. Harry changed, and got into his four-poster bed.

"Harry? What took yah so long?" Ron said through a yawn.

"Nothing, I just had some thinking to do." Harry replied.

"Right and you needed Emily to help you think?"

"She's just a friend, Ron, bottom line." Harry stated quickly as he put his glasses on the nightstand.

"Alright, if that's what you say." Ron said as he rolled back over.

"She can't be more than that." He found himself whispering underneath his breath as he closed his eyes.

She is a friend. She has to be just a friend. Yet it seemed despite all of his best efforts there was something in him that had been fortified when he noticed how beautiful she looked tonight, even more so when she called his name. She couldn't be pulled into this mess that had been given to him. He couldn't let her be hurt. She is just a friend. As Harry said this he knew he was just trying to convince himself. Harry let sleep take him, but the only thing he saw was her face and the echoing sound of her voice saying that he was her only hope.


	12. Tension in Potions

**Chapter 11:** **Tension in Potions**

The next day came too early for Harry as the sun shown through the window forcing him awake. He grabbed his glasses from his bedside table, and slowly got out of bed.

"Hey mate, get dressed, we got to get some breakfast before class starts." Ron said as he put on his robe. "I'll wait for ya in the common room; I'm sure Hermione's already down there."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Harry said with a yawn as he reached for his trousers. Harry quickly got dressed, grabbed his books that he would need for Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, and headed out the door.

* * *

Emily couldn't remember the last time she had experienced such a beautiful morning. She awoke early to the light streaming in from the window across from her four-poster bed. Her mind restless with thoughts, she decided to take a walk around the lake hoping that would help calm her. She needed to clear her head before classes started, especially after her talk with Harry last night in the common room. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked passed a lone oak tree by the lake, feeling almost at home near its presence. Images from her mother's album resurfaced in her mind. She knew this wasn't the last time she would be here.

She took a deep breath trying to let her thoughts drift away. Yet the questions kept reverberating through her mind. How many nights had she wished that her life had been different? That she had been a different person. That she had time to truly know her parents. That she didn't hold a powerful curse that could jeopardize not only her life but also the lives of others.

Her eyes gazed out over the lake, towards the mountains. Why were her thoughts so troubling? She should be cheerful, exuberant really given all that lay before her now. Today was in many ways the start of something new, a new life. She took a deeper breath and let the crisp air fill her lungs. She decided to make her way back towards the great doors. Despite the turmoil she felt beginning to bubble within her, she told herself to let it go, to smile. Even with all the burdening thoughts that filled her mind, today was a great day and nothing could change that.

* * *

Emily walked into the Great Hall that was crowded with students entering and exiting breakfast, she made her way through the hoard of black robes towards the Gryffindor table finally taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Whewre hav u been?" Ron asked with a mouthful.

"Ron, please swallow before you talk. Emily, I saw you head out early this morning, where did you go?" Hermione said over her book.

"I needed to clear my head. I went for a walk around the lake." Emily spoke as she grabbed a muffin. "I found a great resting spot under a lone oak tree by the lake."

"Alone?" Harry asked casually.

"Yeah, why?" Emily replied.

"Just wondering." Harry said before he went back to looking at some of his Quidditch notes.

"So, what classes do you guys have this morning?" Emily asked really not knowing how the classes were scheduled.

"We all have Potions this morning, then all the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins have Care of Magical Creatures together." Hermione said casually.

"Thanks, I really don't know how everything goes; my first day of real classes." Emily said embarrassed.

"Hugh, What? You have never had classes!" Ron exclaimed through a choke.

"You'll be just fine." Hermione said with a smile. "If these two can pass, then you will excel with flying colors."

"Just stick with us and you'll be alright." Harry comforted. "In fact, we had better get to class or we are going to be late." Harry said as he picked up his books, and glanced at Emily.

All four grabbed their things and headed out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons for Potions. The four took their seats when they arrived, Emily by Hermione, and Harry by Ron.

"So this class is taught by….." Emily asked.

"Professor Severus Snape. We swore in first year that he was out to kill Harry, but we turned out to be wrong. It would have been brilliant if we had been right, nasty man. He hates Gryffindors too. So watch out."

"Did you say Severus Snape?" Emily asked dumfounded at what she had just heard.

"Yeah, why?"

"I know him."

"Really? We think he works for both sides but were not sure."

"I hope so." Emily couldn't get another word in, for Snape had just walked through the door.

"Good morning students, many of you in this room will not possess the right mind that is potion making. Many of you are taking this class for further occupation aspirations. I must say before we start that many of you will not pass. I do hope that you understand this before we begin. I expect each and every one of you to devote yourselves and your minds to this class. This is not playtime anymore; you are expected to perform exceptionally. If I see any struggles what so ever I will have you removed. I don't have the time nor the patience to put up with trouble makers," Snape glanced at Harry, "or slackers. I do require at least two hours of assignments per night." Professor Snape began handing out course overviews to the students. "Alright if you will please say, here, when I call your name so that I know you are present and willing to proceed in this class." Snape said as he grabbed a list of names from the burned black desk.

"Henry Addle"

"Here"

"Jessie Adkins"

"Here"

"Hermione Granger"

"Present" Hermione spoke as she peered over the course guideline.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Yah"

"Harry Potter" Snape said with disgust

"Uh, here."

"Emily…" Snape stared at the bit of parchment. "Emily Black"

"Um, I'm here professor." Emily said.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Sirius Black perchance?" Snape said with a sneer. Emily's eyes blazed. He knew good and well who she was and who her father is.

"Yes, I am." Emily said with as much restrain as she could mange.

"Really," Snape said with a grin. "An insane criminal who vanished suddenly, a relation perhaps?"

"Yes, he is my father." Emily felt her anger rising.

All the students around her began to whisper at the confirmation that the new girl was the daughter of the "mass-murder" Sirius Black. Emily glanced around at them before allowing her focus to set once again on Professor Snape. How could he say such things after all her father had done for him?

"I do apologize my dear for that horrible lineage." Snape said with malaise on his tongue. The class was completely quiet for all were enthralled by what was occurring.

"He was a great man." Emily said confidently.

"A great man? A mass murderer who single-handedly helped hundreds of convicted Death Eaters escape Azkaban?"

"You're wrong!" but this time it was Harry who spoke up. "My godfather was nothing like that. You're lying!" The classroom erupted with whispers upon this news.

"Think so Potter, what if I'm not. What if your head was filled with stories and lies so that you would believe them? Ever think of that, Potter?"

"I don't believe you." Harry spat.

"So, Ms. Black what do you think?" Snape asked mockingly.

"I think you're a liar. I know the man my father was, the man who saved your life. You remember don't you Professor."

"I have no earthly idea what you are referring to. I suggest that we move on with our class, you have taken enough time as it is on this ridiculous matter."

"That's what I thought. You know what I'm talking about, Professor. You were begging for your life at the feet of…"

"ENOUGH! If you say another word Ms. Black I will see to it that you are expelled. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Emily knew that her grandfather would love to see her on the run again. Snape knew it to that was why he was pressing her. Yet despite knowing the consequences, she didn't listen to her rational judgement. She stood up and continued blindly.

"You were begging for your life at the feet of Tom Riddle. My father saved you, and you tell me that he was a coward. He almost died because of your careless mistake. My father was no coward, Snape, you were. I am not as weak as you hoped I would be. I will not play your games Professor. I know who you really are." Emily finished. Her heart was beating a mile an hour from the anger and power within her. Her eyes glanced from him to the rest of her classmates. It seemed the whole class was in absolute shock, and a bit unnerved by her sudden remarks.

"I warned you." Professor Snape said. He was completely white. "Black come with me, students you will stay here. If even one of you so moves I will have you all in detention for a month." Snape said as he grabbed Emily's arm. "Oh and Potter, one week detention and 20 points from Gryffindor for raising your voice in my class." It was only then that he turned and yanked her out of the door.

Emily glanced at Harry before she exited the room. His eyes were blazing with anger, but his mouth was in a smile. For that moment Emily would have gladly done everything over again. She could only hope that she hadn't truly gotten herself expelled.

Emily followed Professor Snape up to the seventh floor and through a secret door hidden behind a giant statue of a phoenix. Her eyes scanned the room as they entered. It was dark the only light being emitted by candlelight. The air smelled of old leather books. So many different and unique things filled the bookcases and the tables situated against the walls. Portraits hung all around them as far up as her eyes could see. She even noticed a pensieve on one of the shelves. As they passed the rows of bookcases lining the walls she couldn't help but notice the familiar titles of those she had read.

"Wait here." Snape told her, as he disappeared up the winding staircase and into the upper chamber.

She stood still for only a moment before a strange sound caused her to jump. She turned her head to see a beautiful phoenix perched in a corner. The phoenix bowed its head allowing her to stroke the brilliant red colored feathers.

"Beautiful creature isn't it." Said a quiet voice.

"Professor Dumbledore. Yes… it is." Emily said.

"Emily, this is Fawlkes. Fawlkes is my most trusted companion." Dumbledore spoke with a smile. Emily tipped her head to the bird, a proper way of acknowledging a magical creature.

"Enough interlude, please Professor. " Snape snapped.

"If we must Severus." Dumbledore nodded before turning his attention back to Emily. "Please take a seat Ms. Black." Dumbledore spoke as he moved to sit in his enormous red chair behind his grand mahogany desk. He took a piece of parchment and a quill from his drawer and laid it on top of his desk. "Now let's begin with the task at hand—"

"You aren't really going to expel me, are you?" Emily felt a sudden wave of regret course through her. "I should have not disrespected Professor Snape the way I did, I will take my punishment for that, but please Professor do not expel me. My place is here, you know that." Emily for the first time in months was afraid. What if Dumbledore did expel her? What would become of her?

"Expel you?" Dumbledore eyed Professor Snape and looked back at Emily. "What on earth are you talking about my dear?"

Emily sat in silence confused by all that was happening. She looked between the two men in front of her. Dumbledore himself looked as if he was trying to figure out the situation, Professor Snape however had a slight grin on his white-washed face.

"Severus, what is she referring to?"

"I created a reason for the two of us to see you immediately. You wanted to see us both in your office, didn't you? You sent a letter to me this morning asking for me to bring her here."

"You manipulated me?" Emily's eyes were wide with the sudden realization that it had all been a set-up of Snape's doing.

"Severus what occurred in your class this morning?" Dumbledore asked upon seeing Emily's distress.

"I was taking role when I noticed a familiar name on my piece of parchment. I asked Emily if she was related to the well-known Sirius Black knowing full well that she was his daughter. I figured it was only a matter of a number of mere slenderizing adjectives before she would rise in anger. Like clock work she began to make rather outlandish accusations about me in front of the entire classroom."

"Snape how could you! In front of the entire class?" Emily stood up from her chair. She wanted desperately to reach for her wand, but knew it was too rash a decision.

"Now, now, Emily, please sit back down and calm yourself. You are entitled to your opinion, but I do ask that while you are here, no matter how you may previously been acquainted, you show our Professors respect by calling them such."

"Sorry Professor." Emily glanced towards Professor Snape.

"Continue Severus. "

"My guise was to create a scene in order for the two of us to be forced to leave the classroom. Although I do believe you should have more care when speaking, Black, bringing up the past and using the name Riddle won't get you too far."

"Everyone in the class has no clue what I was speaking about. I chose my words respectively. Most parts of the Ministry don't know that Lord Voldemort was once a man named Tom Riddle." Emily spoke bitterly. She had yet to take the advice of Dumbledore to calm down.

"Although that is true, Emily. I do advise you to learn control, even under provoking. Such things should remain unspoken given the climate of the wizarding world at the moment.

"Is that all that happened Severus?" Dumbledore glanced at Snape.

"Yes." Snape mumbled. "It seems Hogwarts may not be what is best for her after all. Ten minutes into class and she has already lost control."

"So all of that was some sort of test?" Emily looked at Snape and then at Dumbledore.

She felt unnerved and slightly embarrassed that she hadn't seen through the trap. They were right to a degree and she knew it. She shouldn't have let her emotions get the best of her, but Snape had used her father to his advantage. She had been outsmarted.

"No, no my dear." Dumbledore's voice was soothing and she felt herself relax a little. "Severus, you should not have played upon her father in such a way. I will not condone that sort of strategy. Or have you forgotten what side you are on?"

"No, Headmaster. I have not." Severus mumbled harshly. His expression was one of a child who had just been scolded by a parent.

"Emily, I asked Professor Snape to bring you here this morning because I wanted the three of us to discuss some matters briefly. Had I known he intended to make a scene I simply would have come and asked you from class myself."

"I understand." Emily took another breath allowing her emotions to settle finally. "What do you want to discuss?"

"Your grand-father." Dumbledore voice seemed distant as if he was remembering a different time or a different place. Maybe even both.

"You want to know his plans." Emily looked from Snape to Dumbledore.

"In time, I would hope that you would feel comfortable speaking to me. For right now I simply want you to understand that we, the Order and myself, are working on gaining as much information as possible. Yet you my dear, are the key."

Emily broke her gaze at the mention of her being the key. Her eyes traveled to Snape. Was he truly loyal? The scene he manipulated in Potions this morning left her feeling unnerved at his intentions. How could she trust him after such a thing?

"Black, it is important for us to know the depths of what the Dark Lord is planning and preparing." Snape's eyes penetrated hers, making her feel even more on edge. Did Dumbledore really know Snape? Emily was silent. She didn't know what to say. She knew everything that she couldn't say, but nothing of what she should.

"Well, I believe that is all that is needed of you, you may return to teach your classes, Severus." Dumbledore spoke.

"But Headmaster…" Snape tried to argue.

"Leave us." Dumbledore said with a slight smile. Professor Snape with a breath of anger quickly departed the chamber. "Now, Emily. I think a week of detention shall be appropriate."

"For what?" Emily said aghast.

"Despite the fact that what happened today was a rouse by Professor Snape. You acted in a very real and honest way. So much so that you were willing to divulge detailed information that would harm you and the rest of the students. You must learn to control your emotions, Emily."

"Yes, sir." Was all that she could say. Her eyes gazed back upon the beautiful fiery phoenix that stood perched. "We…I mean I, am secure here. Aren't I?" She said asking the one question she could now that Snape was gone.

"I am afraid in this tempestuous time, my dear, we all are not as secure as we hope to be. However, I can assure you that I as well as every other Professor, including Professor Snape, have done everything to make sure Hogwarts is safe for its students. Do not worry, you are safe here."

"For now we are. But he is getting stronger Professor." Emily glanced back towards him. "I know you want details, and I wish I had them to give. Yet I do know that he is gaining power, more even than he had last time."

"It is as I feared then." Dumbledore jotted down a note before leaning back in his chair.

"Professor, there is one thing that I think you should know."

"By all means, go ahead." Dumbledore leaned in closer his eyes fixed on her.

"Do you know about my—condition?"

"I did hear a rumor many years ago that Tom placed a curse upon you, yet my sources could never confirm it." Dumbledore spoke.

"Severus, I mean Professor Snape, being one of them I presume." Emily stated without so much a thought.

"Does he know that?" Dumbledore suddenly questioned his eyes focusing on her. Emily realized her mistake; she had led on too much.

"I…I don't know." Emily mumbled. "My grand-father has his theories I am sure. He doesn't trust anyone. Everyone is a potential traitor, and he punishes those whom evidence decrees are disloyal."

"I must ask you to keep secret Severus' loyalty, Emily, for all our sakes." Dumbledore voice was severe.

"I understand, sir." Emily replied with a nod. She understood all to well what Professor Snape would be facing if her grandfather was ever given evidence of Snape sneaking information to Dumbledore. " I understand perfectly."

"Thank you. Now, if I'm not mistaken, you were a moment ago speaking of the curse placed upon you.

"Right, as I am sure you know Professor there is an ancient magical custom of bestowing gifts upon children born to powerful wizarding families up until their first birthdays. Of course the tradition was banned nearly four hundred years ago given the obvious consequences and complications with such magic. However—"

"Your grandfather gave no thought to such restrictions." Dumbledore remarked.

"Yes, my parents were terrified of him, of what he might do if he found out about me. So they naturally did everything in their power to protect me from him, but it failed. Voldemort and his followers captured my mother and me. It was one week before my first birthday. My mother brave and powerful as she was, could not conquer him. On the night before my first birthday, sixteen years ago come next Saturday, my grandfather bestowed his gift upon me. To my knowledge it was the first gift bestowed upon a child in four hundred years. It was a curse meant to bind me to him. The specific curse hadn't been used in centuries due to the power that was needed to be possessed in order for it to be placed upon an infant. Unfortunately for me, my grandfather had obtained that power by that time.

"He took your mother so that she could be used against you." Dumbledore spoke in a sorrowful whisper. "To further bind you to him."

"She was, but not for years. Voldemort wanted her, as well as I, to suffer first. In his own way he was training me. Training me to endure suffering, and turn that suffering into hate."

"Yet, you knew what he was trying to do, didn't you?"

"Not at first." She spoke with true clarity. "As I grew up I began to recognize his tricks, though." Emily's mind was filled with memories; it took a moment for her to refocus her train of thought. "Can I ask you something, Professor?"

"Please, go ahead."

"The curse that Voldemort gave me has no known cure. Yet, for the past month for the first time my symptoms seem to be waning. Yesterday they vanished in seconds when they should have lasted for hours. Is it possible for there to be a cure without knowledge of there being one? I mean Voldemort placed this curse upon me because he thought that I would never be able to overcome it, or because he would ultimately be able to kill me. I guess, I'm asking if this means that there might actually be a cure, or if the curse is beginning to wear off?"

"In all my years as a wizard I have seen things that are truly unexplainable. I truthfully do not know. I hope for your sake that there is a cure. But the cures for such curses, especially one bestowed upon by powerful kin are not found in the weak heart, Emily, remember that. As of right now, I would take the necessary precautions that you usually take just to be safe. If more serious arrangements need to be made, then of course I will be happy to see them set in place."

"Thank you, Professor, I appreciate—" Before Emily could finish Professor McGonagal walked hurriedly up the office steps.

"Professor Dumbledore! Urgent news from the Ministry! They request you answer at once!" the old witch spoke out of breath.

"Emily, you and I will have to end our discussion here. Professor McGonogal will help you return to your classes." Dumbledore immediately stood from his chair and made his way to the large open window.

"Wait Professor!" Emily called out to him. "I was wondering when Harry would start being trained. Voldemort is getting stronger, and he needs to begin as soon as possible."

"I know my dear. But we will begin when I return. Happy Early Birthday." Dumbledore said with a wink before quickly vanishing into thin air.


	13. Fear

**Chapter 12: Fear**

"Come with me, Ms. Black."

Professor McGonogal lifted her hand beckoning Emily to follow her. As they began walking back down the spiral stairs leading to the second floor, Emily couldn't help but rerun Dumbledore's words through her head "we will begin when I return." What if that is too late? What if something happens before then?

Harry truly was only safe if Dumbledore was around. Voldemort wouldn't attack Hogwarts, at least not yet. Emily knew she wasn't strong enough to protect Harry, not by herself.

"You have a twenty minute break, Black, before your second class starts." Professor McGonogall spoke loudly over the voices of the students that had begun to gather outside the Great Hall.

Emily nodded as she left filing through the crowd. She turned the corner to head into the Great Hall when she noticed a hoard of people gathering around the entrance hall. Emily didn't give it a second thought as she made her way into the Great Hall. As she glanced at the tables she noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were crunched over reading a newspaper. Harry was the first one to notice her presence. He was angry for his jaw was clenched and his hands were in fists at his side. A sudden panic spread through her.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Emily asked as she walked up to them. As the rest turned to see her, Emily noticed that their faces looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"You had better take a look at this." Harry spoke solemnly. Emily glanced at the paper on the table and read:

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED ATTACKS**

**What was a calm day in the countryside village Knottingley just south of Yorkshire turned out to be a bloody battle. Three wizards as well as ten muggles were killed in less than a twenty-minute time period says Barney Holdenburg, a witness to the scene. He as well as two other wizards barely made it out alive. Barney told reporters that he noticed a huge cloud of green smoke encircling the village, and then he noticed four figures forming through the cloud. The figures were of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and three of his followers, confirmed by nearly four other witnesses. The ministry will not make a statement on what they intend to do as of yet. All this reporter can say is that the war we thought was over sixteen years ago has begun yet again on this rainy September morning. **

Emily stopped reading as she glanced at the picture below the headline. It was a picture of her grandfather's mark. She dropped the paper onto the wooden table and glanced at Harry.

"So it's begun." Emily said in a tight whisper.

"It has." Harry replied. Harry glanced back at the headline before looking at Emily. "What did Dumbledore say?" Hermione and Ron turned towards Emily as if they all were awaiting her answer.

"I'm not expelled. Just a week of detention." Emily replied. "Looks like you and I will be doing hard labor together for our little stunt in Potions this morning. Sorry for that by the way, I didn't mean to get you in trouble as well."

"It's not your fault. Snape was being ridiculous." Harry muttered, looking suddenly relieved by her statement, yet he simply nodded at her before getting up, the paper clenched in his fist.

"Harry wait…!" Hermione began.

"No, let him go. He needs to be alone." Emily spoke as she saw him walk out the Great Hall doors.

"Alone! That's the last thing he needs to be, Emily."

"What do you think Hermione, there will be an attack outside on Hogwarts grounds?" Ron said with a laugh. Hermione gave him a harsh look.

"He'll be alright. He needs to clear his head, and he won't attack Harry not at Hogwarts. He doesn't know how, at least not yet.

"What do you mean, not yet?" Ron asked. "You mean to tell me that Vol… that you-know-who will be able to attack Hogwarts?"

"This is the safest place in the wizarding world other than the Ministry and Gringotts." Hermione chimed in.

"Yeah, and he broke into the Ministry last year." Emily spoke. "Over the past years, he has had to lure Harry away from Hogwarts. As long as Harry stays within the Hogwarts grounds he'll be fine. At least for now." Emily saw the looks on her fellow classmates' faces. It was a look of complete and utter fear.

* * *

"Harry, you must concentrate." Dumbledore's voice echoed over the abandoned classroom.

"I'm trying Professor." Harry's brow dripped with sweat as he clutched his wand. Dumbledore's spell was too powerful, Harry would not be able to hold it long.

It wasn't another minute before Harry was forced to break his connection and he felt himself being propelled backwards. He prepared himself to crash into the columns of pilled desks yet he surprisingly found himself frozen an inch from them. He opened his eyes to see Emily's wand pointed in his direction.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he felt his feet touch the ground.

"Don't want you to end up in the hospital wing before the Quidditch season starts. Ron wouldn't be too happy about that."

"The Slytherins might though." Harry said with a smile as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Harry your mind is clouded. That was why you lost. You have the strength to defeat even the greatest wizards, you just must let everything else go." Dumbledore said as he approached them.

"What were you thinking about just then?" Emily jumped down from the large desk she had been sitting on, a determined expression crossing her face.

"Just now or before?" Harry asked unsure as to what she was getting at.

"Before, when you were dueling?"

"I don't know, lots of things I guess."

"Like…" She waved her hand in a circle gesturing for him to continue.

"I don't know, Em. Stuff. I was thinking about concentrating, I was thinking about trying to counter the spell right, I was thinking about the article in the Daily Prophet the other day, seeing that image of those villagers, Ron, Hermione," Harry sighed as his eyes found her. " you."

Emily felt her cheeks grow warm at his fixed gaze. Yet it was his words that had confirmed what she had been feeling this whole night.

"You want to know why my grand-father is such a great wizard, Harry?" Emily took a step towards him. She smiled at Harry's perplexed expression; even Professor Dumbledore seemed interested in what she was about to say. "He feeds on fear. It is his best weapon to make his opponent fear him. It gives him a power over them. It will give him a power over you. This last hour your mind has been consumed with fear, the thought of others dying in the way those villagers did. You must move past that fear, Harry."

"It's not that easy."

"No, Harry, it's not easy to move past our fears, but it is the only way you will ever defeat him." Dumbledore took a seat as he rubbed his temple. "Emily is right. You must learn to accept your fears, accept them, and rid yourself of them."

"What is your fear, Harry?" Emily asked her eyes searching his. He fidgeted like a little boy and in any other circumstance it would have made her smile, but here in this place, in this moment it made her frown. Did he even know what he was afraid of? Or was it that he was even afraid to tell her?

"That I will fail." He whispered under his breath, closing his eyes and turning away from them.

"It is deeper than that Harry. You are lying to yourself if that is all you believe." Dumbledore's voice spoke, his authority making even Emily take a sharp breathe.

"What do you want me to say!" He turned back to them his face distorted not in anger but pain. "What answer do you want to hear?!"

"The truth Harry." Emily felt herself walking towards him, like somehow being nearer to him would calm him down. She thought it strange, but she felt her own heartbeat, her own breath slow down as she drew nearer to him. "What are you afraid of?"

Emily searched his eyes, they seemed more black than green in the dim light of the classroom. Harry looked from her to Dumbledore, his eyes then traveling to the open window. For a moment she could tell his mind was someplace far away, remembering something he hadn't wanted to.

"I am afraid that because of me, more people will be killed. My parents, Cedric, Sirius, all of them died because of me. It was my fault."

"You believe a lie, Harry." Dumbledore spoke over him as he stood. He closed the distance between them, and placed his hand softly upon Harry's shoulder. "A lie that Voldemort will only deepen and use to his advantage. It was not your fault that your parents, Sirius, or Cedric were killed in a war that is far bigger than Voldemort's keen interest to kill you. For that is what we are in Harry, a war. Your parents, Sirius would have gladly given their lives for you, but more importantly, they chose to sacrifice themselves for a truth that they believed in."

"And what was that?"

"That love, Harry, that love is more powerful than even the greatest of our fears." Dumbledore smiled softly as he patted Harry on the shoulder one more time, his eyes looking from him to Emily. "I believe that is enough for tonight. We will continue the day after tomorrow." With no more than a nod Dumbledore made his way to the door of the classroom and vanished into the dark corridor.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Harry just shrugged as he placed his wand into his back pocket and moved past her to grab his robe off the desk.

"Let's just hope I get better." He mumbled as he walked back to her.

"It was just your first training session, Harry. Give yourself a little credit, I mean you are going up against Dumbledore." She knew she had accomplished her goal when she saw a small smile creep over his face, but it soon disappeared. That was what troubled her the most lately, he seemed more distant, and less like himself since the Daily Prophet reported the attack.

"Thank you for coming, for helping me…I should have told you sooner but—"

"No need—"

"Yes, I do."

Emily saw him glance over at her, the intensity held there made her stomach tighten. Neither one of them said a word, it was as if neither of them knew what to say. They just stood there, the abandoned classroom suddenly feeling smaller, and Emily could once again feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"It's late, we had better head back to the common room." She spoke softly. Harry nodded in agreement as he made the first move to leave the classroom, Emily followed close behind a sudden sense of confusion over what just took place washed over her.

* * *

"Harry, you can't keep torturing yourself." Hermione chided as she turned a page in her book.

"Yeah mate, its not like it's your fault."

"I know. I know that Ron, but each day he gets stronger, his forces get bigger! What are we doing, what am I doing?" Harry spoke as he kicked a branch on the ground.

"Harry, you know more than anyone that the Order is working overtime rallying supporters. This summer alone testifies to the network they have. You heard Tonks, thousands of people are loyal to the Order."

"Yeah, but will it be enough? He is strong Hermione. I can feel him." Harry mumbled as he squinted his eyes from the sun overhead. The grounds of Hogwarts glowed in its autumn light, the large oak tree overhead the only shade from its rays.

"Is your head hurting more?" Ron asked.

"Every day, but recently it has gotten better when—"

"I figured you all would be out here!" They all turned upon hearing Emily's voice as she made her way down the hill. "Gorgeous day, too bad detention kept me inside, but thank god it's over!"

"Snape treat you all right?" Ron asked as he threw a couple more flavored beans into his mouth.

"He wasn't there." Emily said with a smile as she took a seat by Hermione. "Just a note that stated I had to categorize and alphabetize his entire ingredient cupboards. How did you get out so fast this morning?"

"Snape gave my last detention over to McGonogall since he had business to attend to. She's pretty lenient."

"Lucky, what have you three been up to?"

"Nothing much, ate breakfast, Ron and Harry took a couple of practice runs on the pitch once his detention was over, I returned and picked out a couple of new books in the library, then we headed out here."

"Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" Harry caught Emily's eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah, I overheard a couple of third years talking about it. Seems they attacked three more villages around London and two more up north."

"It's starting." He spoke more fervently as he turned his back on all of them his eyes set out over the black lake.

"It already started, Harry. A long time ago." She whispered, her eyes catching Ron and Hermione's curious expression upon hearing her words.

"Well, its getting worse." He spat. Ron and Hermione looked at each other a shocked expression crossing their face then at Emily as if not knowing what to say.

"It's almost time for dinner, I'm gonna head inside." Ron said quickly.

"I'll um, I'll go with you." Hermione spoke as her eyes gave Harry a sympathetic look before turning to follow Ron.

"Hey, wait." Emily called to them. Ron and Hermione turned a puzzled expression on their face. "Why don't we all go into Hogsmeade for diner?"

"I could go for a butter bear." Ron's disposition seemed to lighten at the thought.

"Perfect." Emily smiled. "Tonight we'll celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Hermione asked inquisitively a she took a step forward.

"Life." Emily smiled gently as her eyes gazed at Harry.

"Great, well we'll go on ahead and get a table. Meet you two there?"

"Sure." Emily nodded. "See you soon." She watched their figures cross the grounds until they disappeared. She took a deep breath before turning her attention back to Harry.

"I know your upset Harry, but right now you can, we can, only do what is in front of us. No need to worry about what is yet to come."

Emily tried to steady the anxiety she felt wash over her. Why was it that when he was around she could feel things such as this? The other day she had felt his anger in the Great Hall, then his fear in the abandoned classroom, and now his anxiousness seemed to make it hard for her to breathe.

"Do you really believe that?" Harry turned to face her, his hands firmly folded against his chest. "People are dying out there, Em! What are we doing about it, nothing! Every day he gets stronger and—"

"If you believe you're prepared then go! If you believe you are capable of destroying him now then go ahead Harry, no one is stopping you." Emily matched his intensity not afraid of him or his anger. It was his expression that haunted her, as if a deep sadness had suddenly overcome him.

"You know that I am not strong enough. You've seen me at our sessions." Harry exhaled. He leaned his back against the tree his eyes down cast. Emily took a step towards him. His eyes found hers as the sun began to set across the sky.

"You are, Harry, just not in the way you may want." She smiled to herself as his expression changed from defeated to straight confusion. "What I mean is that you are strong Harry. In a way that my grandfather will never be."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember what I told you about this summer at Grimmauld Place, about wanting to see you for myself?" She asked trying to make him understand.

"What is it about me that makes him afraid?" Harry recited her words.

"He is afraid of you Harry, partly because you have defied his reasoning, exceeded his expectations, and although he would never reveal it to be true, he is afraid of your ability to form bonds."

"Bonds?"

"Connections, Harry, the ability to build a network of people who will stand behind you, fight with you. But more than that, he is fearful of your ability to love. Dumbledore is right, Harry, love is stronger than fear."

"So what, Em? Okay I have friends and people who are willing to fight with me. None of that matters if it comes down to the two of us and I cannot defeat him!" Harry's eyes burned with frustration. A part of him seemed lost to her, as if he believed himself already defeated.

"Next time you'll be prepared, trust me." Emily reassured him. "Now, enough mopping for one day. Let's catch up with Ron and Hermione." She nodded her head towards the pathway leading down to the outskirts of the village.

"Why didn't you just tell them?" Harry asked as they made their way across the grounds. Upon seeing Emily's puzzled expression, Harry smiled. "Today's your birthday isn't it?" It was the red flush that covered her cheeks that told him he was right. "Happy Birthday, Em. You know you could have just said something."

"It's never really been a day to celebrate, I guess." Emily knew she was being vague. She just didn't really know how to begin to tell him.

"Sixteen is supposed to be a big deal, sweet in fact, why I never knew. The only sweet thing on my birthday was Ron's chocolate frogs." Harry said brightly.

"Well, not for me, seventeen is the big one." Emily mumbled out loud. She had forgotten herself and upon realizing it she bit her lip.

"Any birthday traditions?" Harry asked not detecting her apprehension.

"Not really." She kicked a pebble and watched as it landed a few feet in front of them.

"There has to be something special you did."

"Why? Did you?" She asked glad to be talking about him rather than her.

"Actually, yeah. I always made myself a cake. Of course, it was never a real one. I drew it, or painted it, sometimes I even dug it into the dirt. I would always put the age amount on the candles and pretend to blow it out."

"Best birthday?"

Emily turned and walked backwards, her face focused on Harry, her cheeks flushed from their long walk. The breeze blew forcing her hair to blow in many directions. She laughed and tried to brush it back behind her ears. Harry just smiled back at her as she turned back around to walk alongside him, his thoughts lost in what his answer would be.

"Definitely my eleventh. Hagrid arrived and told me all about this world, about how I was a wizard. My life has never been the same since."

"Do you ever think of what your life might be like, what you might be like if he hadn't come. If you had never known about Hogwarts or what really happened to your parents?"

"At first I thought I would wake up stuck back in my bed in the closet underneath the stairs."

Emily stopped suddenly her eyes darted from him to the trees that stood along the path beside them.

"A broom closet?" She echoed his words.

"It was cozy." Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "It was all I had known until this." Harry lifted his hands as if pointing to everything around him, his eyes and body turning back to look up at the castle that lay behind them. "What?" Harry became conscious of her penetrating stare.

"Nothing, I guess…I guess I just understand now why you would be so afraid to loose it all." She began to walk again trying to let her sudden hatred for the Dursley's die down.

"This place, these people, this world is something I never thought I would ever have." Harry sighed. "Kind of sappy, hugh?" Harry laughed out loud, the sound filling the silence around them.

"Just honest." Emily replied as she turned her head towards him and smiled. They walked a little ways before either of them spoke again.

"You never did answer my question?" Harry finally spoke up. "Did you have any traditions on your birthday?"

"For a few years, I did, yeah." Emily bit her lip again, it seemed it was the only way to keep the current of emotions within her steady. "Every year on my birthday, my mom would tell me a story about this place, her time here at Hogwarts, her friends. The life she had with my father, with me."

"That sounds nice." Harry commented not understanding her apprehension at telling him.

"Yeah, it was. I looked forward to that day every year."

"Because you got to learn more?"

"Because I got to see her." Emily spoke as calmly as she could. Now it was Harry's time to stop, his body went rigid upon hearing her words. Yet he didn't say anything, he simply looked at her, a deep painful expression etched into his face. "And this is why I don't talk about it." Emily laughed nervously.

"I am so sorry, Em." Harry reached out to place a hand on her arm, but she just continued walking, his fingers simply caressing the gap that now separated them. "What was she like? Your mum?" Harry spoke up as he bridged the distance between them, catching up to her speed.

"Sad. I think she knew what was happening to her and what would happen to me. Yet, when she saw me each year she let that slip away, and for those brief moments she let herself be happy with me. She would show me the album, the pictures held in them each story she told. Ones by the black lake, in the courtyard, Hogsmeade…being around these places now, I sort of feel like she's here. That sounds crazy, I know. But everything looks the same as it does in those pictures, it's only the people who have changed."

"Why give me the album, Em? It meant so much to you. You should have it back." Harry said earnestly as they made their way into the beginning shops of Hogsmeade.

"I knew you needed it more then me. Besides, I wanted you to have it. You lost your parents too Harry. I couldn't be selfish with something as precious as those pictures."

Harry just fell silent as they passed through the crowds of people shopping and strolling through the village. He felt for really the first time the weight of her past and what it had been like. He caught glimpses of what her life had been like, but she had never been this open about her time with Voldemort. He felt sorrow for what she had to endure, and he couldn't shake it off.

"I am sorry for being such a downer." Emily laughed more at herself than anything as they stopped in front of the pub. "Let's just have fun tonight, okay?"

"Absolutely." Harry looked over at her, a large grin flashed across his face. "Go ahead in, I just want to pick up the latest Daily Prophet real quick."

Emily just smiled as he turned and walked away from the pub up the street. She made her way into The Three Broomsticks, the sounds amplifying upon stepping foot inside the establishment. She scanned the full tables in search of her friends, it was until Hermione waved at her from one of the back corner booths that she found them.

"Hey!" Hermione greeted her as she sat down opposite them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Yeah, we were beginning to think you ditched us." Ron took a sip of his butter beer. Judging by the empty mugs in front of him, it was his fourth.

"I don't know, I guess we just took our time walking." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione shouted her eyes craning through the crowds to see him.

"Had to run an errand, said he would meet up with us soon." Emily replied as she settled back into the booth. "It's pretty crowded." She commented upon seeing the different witches and wizards filling about, they were some of the few students in the pub.

"Two butter beers please." Ron spoke up to the waitress, as she appeared to take their order.

"There he is!" Hermione smiled as she waved to Harry's approaching figure.

Harry filed through the crowd with brown wrapped package in hand. He sat down into the booth, taking a seat beside Emily. A smile lightened his face as he nodded to Ron and Hermione.

"Ahh, those look great." He exclaimed as the waitress set down two foamy butter beers, one in front of him and one in front of Emily.

"That didn't take long." Hermione said as she took a sip of her drink.

"What did you need to pick up?" Ron asked curiously.

"Something for you." Harry turned towards Emily. "For your birthday." He winked at her before turning to see Hermione and Ron's shocked expressions.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Hermione shrieked loudly causing half the side of the pub to turn and stare.

"For that reason right there." Emily said through a tight laugh. She smiled as she reached for her mug, taking a quick swig of it.

"Tricky, with the whole celebrate life speech." Ron raised his glass as if to salute her.

"You didn't need to get me anything, Harry." Emily mumbled as her eyes caught his. He just smiled brighter as if he enjoyed making her uncomfortable.

"Well, come on lets see what's in it!" Hermione egged her on.

"I am guessing it's not a copy of this morning's Daily Prophet." She graciously took the package from Harry's hands.

"Nope, I lied." Harry shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face.

With all three pairs of eyes on hers, she carefully unwrapped the simple brown packaging, first one corner, then the other, until finally the gift was exposed.

"A journal?" Ron questioned, leaning over as if to see it more clearly.

"A photo album." Harry corrected as he glanced between the three of them.

"It must be old, look at the scroll work and the lock." Hermione cooed as noticed the blue leather, the silver detailing on the cover.

"It's beautiful." Emily fingers traced the delicate silver lines on the cover, her hands holding it securely as if it might break. She glanced up at Harry, a large smile finding it's way over her flushed face. "Thank you, Harry. It's…it's exquisite."

"I thought you might enjoy having a place to put our own memories." Harry winked at her before casting his gaze on his two best friends across the table. He raised his glass and they followed suit. "To you, Em. Happy 16th Birthday."

.


	14. Unspoken Realizations

**Chapter 13: Unspoken Realizations**

Weeks went by and word came each few days about another rising, another attack, another list of names whose lives had been taken too early. Voldemort was on the move but his whereabouts where still a mystery. Life it seemed went on as best as it could at Hogwarts. The students still had assignments to do, books to read, gossip to spread.

Emily had kept a close eye on Harry the past weeks; her steady notion that something was deeply wrong with him began to be confirmed. For his spirit seemed to change with each new report about Voldemort's attacks. He barely spoke to anyone now. He would disappear for an hour or two, and then he would reappear for another class. He got up early to finish homework, would spend the next five hours in his classes, head straight to practice and then on some nights to their training sessions with Dumbledore. They would not return to at least ten o'clock. By that time not only was he exhausted, but he also had piles of homework to finish.

Emily was sitting on the floor by the blazing fire studying for Defense when Harry walked in from Quidditch practice. As fall began to set in so did the Quidditch season and to Harry's surprise he was nominated to be this year's Captain, which meant even more planning and stress on him. All the House teams had worked ceaselessly the last couple of weeks for their upcoming matches. Harry more than anyone. His body slouched from exhaustion; he lay down onto the couch, his brow dripping with sweat.

"Tough night?" Emily asked. She had tried to respect his space over the past weeks, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about him.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said as he took off his glasses placing them on the side table.

"Ron and the rest of the team came in an hour ago. He said that you had stayed behind to practice." Emily sat up leaving her Defense notes for a while. She watched as Harry's stomach rose and fell with his heavy breath.

"I needed to work on some things."

"Oh, yeah, of course, you have a match coming up."

"Next week. Our first one, and with me being captain I have a whole set of plays to work through. We lost a lot of good players last year. I don't know if we can shape up before next week."

"I understand." She spoke softly.

"No, you don't." Harry's eyes flickered open, his head turning to look at her. He looked angry. Emily felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "Why do people say that? I mean... people have no clue, yet they try to be sympathetic and say that they understand, that things will turn out better in the end. Well, what if they don't? I mean then, what?" Harry said as he sat up staring at her his anger full blown.

It was only when he saw the shocked and hurt expression on her face that he realized what he had done. He took a deep breath tearing his eyes away from her and towards the fire behind her.

"I'm sorry, Em." He glanced back at her. Her expression had turned from hurt to concern and he knew it was for him. "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

"Harry, you're right." Emily saw his puzzled face at her sudden remark. "I will never be able to understand fully what you feel or how all of this affects you. Not unless you tell me and help me to understand. The truth is Harry that people want to comfort you. They want to fix things for you, because they care about you, and they just want to see you happy." Emily replied as softly as she could. All both of them needed right now was a heated argument.

"They don't know what I want. They have no clue what I want." He said as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well what do you want then?" Emily's voice heightened. She tried not to sound frustrated, but she was. She wanted him to tell her the truth, to let her help him ease the weight she knew he had been carrying since the news of the attack.

"I…" but that was all Harry could say. He glanced at her wanting to confide in her, but he knew that if he did, it would change everything. "I... I don't know." He finally said through a frustrated exhale. He knew what he wanted, but he just couldn't tell her.

"You don't know or is it you can't tell me or are you afraid to tell me Harry?" Emily said as she leaned in closer to him. His mouth went dry, but his heart began to beat rapidly. She had seen through his charade. She knew he was hiding something, but he didn't know how to respond.

"Emily… I just can't." Harry finally said as he got up and walked up the stairs to his dormitory leaving her sitting alone by the fire.

* * *

"He was so distant last night, Hermione, more so than he has ever been." Emily whispered over the table. She had long given up on her Potions essay and was more focused on talking to Hermione about Harry. "Is he the same with you two?"

"He does this sometimes. He begins to pull away from us when things get tough with Vol—with you-know-who." Hermione replied.

"Normally he just gets pissy and gets over it though." Ron said. "Remember last year, never thought we would survive."

"But this time it is different."

"How is it different?" Emily asked.

"It's never lasted this long before. Normally he just lets it boil over and then he's back to the same old brooding self." Ron replied.

"We've tried for years to get it through his head that he's not alone in this, but he still pulls away each time."

"He's afraid." Emily spoke as she glanced upwards towards the clear ceiling of the Great Hall, the heavy clouds had settled in. Looked as if it would rain soon.

"Where do you think he goes off to? I mean he disappears every day." Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm guessing the place where he feels safe or powerful." Emily spoke her eyes glancing back to Hermione and Ron. She had been giving this idea a lot of thought over the last week.

"Which would be…" Ron asked perplexed.

"The Quidditch pitch." Hermione and Emily answered at the same time.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as Emily gathered her things.

"Where else, the Quidditch pitch. It's time Harry rejoined the living world."

"Emily, it's dreadful outside." Hermione said as she too glanced up at the ceiling windows.

"I'll be all right. Will you take care of those for me?" She said as she pointed to her books. With a quick nod from Hermione, she headed to the entrance hall heading out the main doors.

Emily headed towards the pitch as best she could, but by the time she was halfway there she was already completely soaked by the rain. It was a complete down pour. If it weren't for the tall goals she would have probably ran straight into the Black Lake. As she approached the pitch she saw a figure sitting in the center of the field. Emily walked closer, and as she did his figure started to form. Harry was hunched over, with his arms around his legs, and his head down. He was completely soaked and shivering from head to toe. Her heart seemed caught in her throat, but she didn't know why. Emily walked further, but before she got to him he turned around and saw her.

"I didn't think anybody would know I was here." He said as he turned back around.

"Usually when I am upset I try to hide in a place where I feel safe and powerful. I thought that this might be yours. So this is where you've been sneaking off. We have been worried about you." She sat down beside him in the soaking wet grass, the rain falling heavily over them.

"I guess I just wanted some time alone. You know, to think."

"You done yet?" Emily tried to make him smile, but he just turned away from her. "Hey, I know the past few weeks have been hard, but you can't live your life hiding away like this afraid to face him."

"I'm not afraid of him, Emily. I've faced him before and somehow survived. It's what I have seen him do. It's what he's capable of. I'm afraid of what he might do to the people I care about. Like my friends…like you." Harry's eyes caught hers through the downpour. Emily's heart pounded hard in her chest at his words, but she just tried to deny it.

"Harry, we both know that he is powerful. We can't deny that and we all know there will be risks when the fighting begins, which it will, but you mustn't dwell on them. If you do, you will lose something even more important." It was Harry who shook his head this time not understanding what she was referring to.

"Like what?

"You'll miss the moments that make life worthwhile. You will miss goofing off with Ron here on the pitch, being teased and taken care of by Hermione, trips to Hogsmeade, and afternoons by the lake. You'll miss our midnight conversations in the common room. It is those moments that make you stronger against Voldemort. It is those moments that you will treasure. You can't just let them pass by; cause if you do you will regret it forever."

"It's raining." He spoke as he glanced up at the dark clouds unable to think of anything else to say. For he knew she was right.

"Yeah, it is." Emily said with a smile. "We had better go in. You'll catch a cold."

"That's what Madam Pomfrey is for."

"True."

"I love the rain."

"Me too." Emily said as she circled her arms around her knees. "It's so comforting and peaceful. When I was younger I used to lie on my bed and just listen to the rain. No matter what had happened that day, no matter how much anger or hatred I had built up inside of me, it all just seemed to slip away at the sound of the raindrops hitting the tin roof. It was in those brief moments that I actually found peace." Emily spoke softly; a solemn expression crossed her face. "So are you going to tell me why the great Harry Potter, is sitting out here brooding alone in the rain?" She spoke with a hint of sarcasm, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not great, Emily. I'm just like any guy. Don't buy into the things that people say about me." Harry flatly stated.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it." Harry turned his face from her and glanced out over the Quidditch Pitch. "You're wrong about who you are. You are not just some guy."

"Really and what may I ask is so special about me?" Harry asked more as a joke than anything else, yet he was taken aback by what she spoke next.

"Your bravery, strength, kindness, but most importantly the love that you have for the people in your life" Emily replied as she shivered.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, a little." She replied.

"Here." He said as he took off his robe and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks, but I think I can do better." Emily said with a smile. "_Blancara."_ Within a few seconds a blanket covered them both.

"Impressive, but what about the—"

"It's waterproof." Emily spoke with a smile.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming and finding me."

"Any time. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Harry couldn't help but notice how she looked as the rain dripped down her face. How many times had he been over this the last few months? He couldn't think or feel this way for both of their sake's. Yet, he was trying to deny the very thing he couldn't. He was trying to deny what he had known the minute he first saw her this summer.

Emily looked up at the rain; it was truly wonderful and refreshing. Her heart quickened as she turned her head to look at Harry. He was staring up at the rain as she had been, his brilliant emerald eyes glowing. Emily all of a sudden became aware of how close they were sitting to each other, their arms closely holding the blanket, brushing against each other. Why hadn't she been aware of how close they were to each other? She should have been feeling something this whole time. Where were the dizzy spells, the nausea, and the headaches? She sat in silence for a few minutes trying to see if anything came. Yet, nothing did.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, Harry." Emily answered, his voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"There's been something I, what I mean is, there has been something I have wanted to tell you."

"Okay."

"You see, the day that you and I arrived at Grimmauld Place, I took a portkey. When I grabbed it, a searing pain escaped through my forehead where my scar is." Emily could tell he was thinking hard about what he should say. His brow was furrowed as if he was deep in thought. "It has happened before but not like it did then. I think I blacked out because of it and when I did I heard a voice."

"A voice?" Emily asked trying to concentrate on what he was trying to tell her rather then the fact that her condition wasn't taking its toll yet. "Whose voice was it?"

"Yours." Harry's eyes caught hers and it made her stomach tighten. He was quiet, fixated on how she might respond.

"You heard my voice?" Emily asked baffled by what he was revealing to her after all this time "Well, did I say anything?" She spoke with a slight laugh thinking this was too weird to be real.

"You just called my name and said…you said that I was your only hope." Harry's voice spoke over her.

It was real. Her mind drifted back to that night thinking through all that had happened. She had slipped through the Death Eaters attack. They had been trying to take her back. She was walking alone down London's streets. She had whispered something underneath her breath. Even now she could feel the power of that moment. She had felt it then, but didn't give it a second thought. She had been desperate, alone, seeking comfort. It was a simple calling to the person she had seen only a couple of days before. He had really heard all of that?

"I was just wondering why…what I mean to say is—" Harry fumbled over his words not knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

Emily was too absorbed in her own thoughts to hear Harry beside her. She couldn't help but wrestle with why she was not reacting to him? Her curse normally would be taking it affects long ago, from the minute she sat down next to him. It never allowed her to even get this close to a man without feeling something.

It was the sudden image of Harry's arm around her that day on the train that made her heart skip a beat. When she grabbed him it was only then that her strength and energy returned. He was the one who made her symptoms go away so quickly. It was not the curse wearing off or being able to overcome it! How could she have been so blind to it all this time?

It all was true. Everything she had said that night wandering around London, everything that her heart had whispered, everything that Harry had heard was true. He was her only hope, but she was his one downfall. She had never thought it possible, but the evidence was sitting beside her. She had to get away from him. Now. If this meant what she thought it did she had to keep him at a distance for both their sake's.

"What I am trying and failing at saying Emily is that I…" Harry was still fumbling with his words.

"Harry, I'm sorry. But I have to go. I can't…I can't stay out here any longer. I have…I have to go." Emily spoke quickly as she threw off the blanket and stood up.

"What's the matter?" Harry rose with her, concerned about her sudden change of character. He didn't understand what was wrong. Emily turned to leave, but Harry grabbed her wrist suddenly. His sudden touch only confirmed what she had just realized, for she felt nothing but a growing heat from his fingers over her skin. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I mean… never mind." Emily said. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. "Let me go Harry!" He waited a second before releasing her from his grasp. She ran with tears in her eyes, leaving Harry standing there alone in the pouring rain.


	15. Lost

**Chapter 14:** **Lost**

Emily ran until she couldn't go any further finally collapsing onto the forest floor. She couldn't see or think straight. She had not prepared herself for this. Yet, how was she supposed to know that her one hope of defeating him would in turn actually be the one whom the prophecy foretold? How was she going to help train Harry to defeat the Dark Lord now? This wasn't how it was suppose to be. Harry wasn't supposed to have this affect on her, and she certainly wasn't supposed to feel this way.

Emily forced herself up and glanced around at her surroundings. _Where am I?_ She had been so consumed by her own thoughts that she hadn't been aware of were she was running; she had simply tried to put as much distance between her and Harry as she could before collapsing. The huge tall evergreen trees swayed heavily in the storm. She figured she had to be somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. How far she had come she had no idea. She exhaled in frustration at her own stupidity. If she hadn't been so caught off guard by her emotions towards Harry she would have known where she was going.

Yet somehow despite all the complications that rushed through her mind, it had felt right. It was as if something finally had somehow fit into place. As if she was finally able to speak the truth that she had been denying to herself for months. How could she not have known? After all the time they had spent together over the past months, how could she not have recognized what it meant that every time he was with her the curse was dormant? She had confessed to Professor Dumbledore the hope of their being a cure, she just never realized that the cure would be a person, and that person would just happen to be her best friend and the one prophesized to kill her grand-father.

With a deep breath Emily began walking in the direction that she hoped the castle was in. Yet as the minutes passed and the forest began getting darker and darker Emily began to become more worried that she had been mistaken.

"Lumos." Emily whispered, within seconds a blue light emerged around her, lighting up the forest around her. She looked for any sign of a pathway, yet none could be found. The minute her mind faltered the blue light faded and once again it was just her, the forest, and the rain.

She continued walking until she suddenly came to the edge of a sudden clearing. A chill ran through her as her eyes gazed over the land before her. It was as if she could feel a sudden powerful magic. The land seemed sacred. For out of the density of the trees was carved a broad space of land.

"Hello, my dear."A stranger's voice spoke from behind her.

She quickly spun around. She knew that voice. All of a sudden Emily was stricken with fear. He had found her. Somehow he had found her. She took a step forward into the line of trees where the forest began. There amongst the thicket of trees, she saw his dark figure forming in front of her eyes.

"Hello child." He walked towards her, his form solidifying with each step, yet his red eyes never left hers. "You seem surprised. Did you think that I wouldn't find you? You precious, foolish girl." His whispery voice spoke as he walked toward her with a sinister smile.

"What do you want?" Emily spoke up, her voice carrying through the rain and wind.

"What I have always wanted. You by my side." He raised his hand beckoning her towards him.

"You have made that perfectly clear."

"You are the only one you never underestimated my power." His head tilted slightly as if to look at her more closely.

"I have you to thank for that, you taught me to never underestimate my opponent." Emily smiled slightly. "Funny, though, isn't it that you never took your own advice. Harry has defeated you how many times now? Three or is it four?" She knew she had hit a nerve as his lip quivered. She saw the anger surge through him. "You may continuly underestimate him, but you shouldn't underestimate me. You have already made that mistake once, and each day I am becoming stronger." She felt a chill of power run through her, anger, hatred for him was driving her now.

"Is that so, my dear? Why don't we find out?" Voldemort hissed as he took out his wand.

"Have you forgotten already or has the time apart clouded your memory? You can't hurt me." Emily spoke with a brave smile. "You should have considered that before you bestowed your curse upon me."

"How could I forget when it was I who caused it to be so?" He spat as he returned his wand inside his jet-black robe. "If only I had known earlier what was prophesied; I might have killed you rather than claim you as my own."

**The daughter of Slytherin born under the blood moon will sacrifice her life in order to save the man her heart claims, and in return the connection they share will be stronger than any Dark Lord. Under the curse bestowed upon her by her first birthday will prove that love, the one prophesized to destroy the Dark Lord, her kin.**

Emily spoke aloud the prophecy that had been revealed to her only a few short months ago. The words echoed over the clearing causing a chill to run down her spine. She could sense a change in the air that surrounded her. This place did hold magic and whatever she had said was responding to it. Yet it seemed Voldemort had not even noticed.

"How is your little curse going? I am surprised that you have made it this long alive."

"Your plan failed." Emily said through gritted teeth. "You thought I would never be able to live outside your protection."

"On the contrary, my plan is working accordingly. One day, my dear, you will take your place beside me. It is in your being. You, like your mother, will turn; it's just a matter of…leverage."

"What leverage?" Emily spoke unsure as to what he was playing at.

"Patience, my dear. All will be revealed in…time." He said as he took another step forward. Two more steps and he would be able to reach her. "You disappointed me when you ran. I expected more out of you. I trained you for more. Countless tried to reassure me of your disloyalty. But I know the truth, my dear. You are not like your mother or your grand-mother, you my dear are like me." Emily stared at him her breath heavy. She stood still as his words dripped over her like venom. "Come with me child and all shall be forgotten. You belong with me."

He raised his hand to her as if she were a little girl who needed help finding her way home. To an observer it would seem right to go with him, to follow him to safety. Yet, she knew the truth behind his venomous lies. She took two steps backward towards the clearing. Seeing her withdraw he began to close the distance between them quickly. As Emily continued to fall backward she gripped her wand firmly in her hand, ready for what was to eventually come.

"You are mine, my dear. I shall take you by force if I have to, but you will return with me." Seeing his eyes flash Emily prepared for the worst.

She turned and ran as fast as she could into the clearing, her heart hammering in her chest. She had dueled him before; she could do it again. Yet when she looked over her shoulder to defend herself she saw that he remained where he was, a perplexed look on his face. His confusion turned to anger as his eyes searched, he looked as if he was trying to find her. It was as if he couldn't see her. She saw him try and move forward and yet it was as if an invisible force was keeping him stationary. It had to be a protection charm. Yet Emily had not muttered one spell, and there was no one around for miles.

Emily stood there in the middle of the clearing looking on as he paced back and forth, every now and then he would mutter a spell to break the charm, but nothing worked. She was safe as long as she stayed where she was. It took half an hour before he departed leaving Emily standing there in the middle of the clearing, cold and alone. She had no understanding of what had transpired, how she had been saved from his grasp, she just hoped that she would be able to make it back to the castle before he found her again.

* * *

Harry quickly paced the common room floor as he once again glanced at the large clock on the wall. Where was she? She should have been back by now. Harry racked his brain to try and figure out where on earth she ran off to. Harry had tried to run after her, as she sprinted away in the rain, but he had lost her due to the visibility during the storm. It was eleven o'clock, and still there was no sign of her anywhere. Harry had thought she would have shown up at dinner, but she didn't. Then, with the help of Hermione and Ron, he had searched the main halls of Hogwarts twice in hope of finding her hiding out somewhere. Desperation and anxiety had set in forcing him to pull out the marauder's map in hopes of finding her somewhere. Yet, to no avail her name was not found hovering on its pages anywhere. As Harry exhaled a breath of worry and frustration, he plopped down on the coach searching his brain for any other places she might have gone, when Hermione and Ron walked into the common room.

"You haven't seen her, Harry?"

"No, she hasn't come back yet. I checked the…map again but she wasn't on it." Harry replied as he tried to discreetly mention the marauder's map not wanting his fellow students to overhear him.

"Where could she be then?" Ron replied as he sat down on the sofa. "Do you think she ran away? I mean how much do we really know about her anyway? She just showed up this summer, I mean where has she been all these years? Odds are she probably just made a break for it again." Ron swalled hard when he say Hermione give him a stare that looked to kill.

"Ron, how could you even think that!?" Hermione said harshly. "Harry, I'm sure Emily's fine. She is a brilliant witch. She can take care of herself." Hermione said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, right, of course. Harry, Hermione's right. She is a bloody good witch. I'm sure she just went for a nice walk. You know, to ah... clear her head." Ron said with a forced smile.

"Harry?" Hermione beckoned.

"Yeah." Harry asked turning his head up to see her.

"What happened to make her run away? I mean you were the last person to see or speak with her." Hermione asked carefully trying not to offend him.

"I didn't really say anything. She found me out on the Quidditch pitch, we just starting talking, and then I began…well…began to." Harry looked at Hermione and Ron trying not to blush. "Before I knew it she says that she has to leave, that she can't stay, and she run's off upset. I ran after her, but I lost her due to the rain. That's it."

"Harry, its half past eleven, I'm sure that she will be here…soon."

"I don't know, Hermione. I just have this feeling, this gnawing sense that she's in trouble, or something." Harry said as he glanced at the fire.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Ron asked.

"I can't explain it, I just have this gut feeling that she's out there and that she needs help." Harry said forcibly as he grasped the stone fireplace. "I'm not going to just sit around here anymore and hope that she comes through the door, I'm going to go get Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Emily huddled under a large oak tree as she tried to remember the spell for warmth. She had read a book a long time ago about changing the temperature of your body to fit your surroundings. What was that spell?Emily had been walking for hours. She was too weak to levitate her body to see over the trees. She had tried every spell she knew to get out of the forest yet none of them had worked. It was as if her magic had weakened or it just plainly wouldn't work, which was unnerving. Emily was soaked and shivering as she rubbed her arms to try and stay warm. She knew if she stayed out here any longer the temperature would drop, and she'd be in serious danger. Emily once again tried to regain all the strength she had to stand and begin walking again. Without the moon to guide her, she began walking blindly into what she hoped was the direction out of the woods.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Professors quickly assembled in the front of the grand staircase. Harry had indeed sought out Professor Dumbledore and told him all that had happened. He at once awoke all of the staff and had them meet in the front entrance.

"Emily Black has been missing for at least five hours. She was last seen by Mr. Potter heading towards the castle. Now, we have to hope that she still is on the grounds. I want half of you to check the grounds, and half of you to check the castle. No student should be told; we do not want to cause reason for alarm. If you do find her in a rough condition immediately take her to Madam Pomfrey. Harry, you come with me. Hermione and Ron, I want both of you to help look for her inside." Professor Dumbledore spoke as he began heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Why are we going back towards the Quidditch pitch? She ran away from there." Harry asked as he followed Dumbledore.

"I always say that it is better to begin where you left of. In this case, Harry, we may be able to see where she ran, if we are where she was to begin with."


	16. On the Verge of Life and Death

**Chapter 15:** **On the Verge of Life and Death**

Emily tripped on an exposed root and fell onto the forest floor, her hands and knees bracing her sudden impact. She felt the swift pain and knew at once that she had cut her hand upon the ragged terrain. The storm was making it harder, and the darkness was making it impossible. She could barely walk. She was too weak. She slowly began to inch herself to the trunk of a large tree in hopes of finding shelter from the on-going torrential rain. It was no use, even with the branches overhead, she couldn't escape the harsh downpour. Emily tore a piece of her sweater and wrapped it carefully around her cut hand hoping to stop the bleeding. She placed her arms around her knees and laid her head softly upon them.

She had never felt this helpless or alone. She lifted her head and leaned it back against the bark of the tree, the rain dripping on her face. In the blink of an eye she saw a bright streak of light hit the top of the tree that was merely a couple of feet in front of her. The sharp popping noise made her jump. It was lightening. As she glanced up she saw the top of the tree had caught fire. It's burning red flames continued only for a few moments in the heavy rain. Emily thought her mind was playing tricks on her, that the tree began to sway due to the wind that swept through the forest, yet upon a second glance, she noticed it was moving unlike the others. It was falling! It had been burned so badly that the core wasn't strong enough to hold the tree. Emily sat there in shock. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could in her weakened state. If she didn't move quickly the tree was going to fall straight on her. As she saw the tree fall, all she could do was scream and throw herself as far out of its path as she could. All Emily could see as she felt herself hit the ground was Harry's eyes. All Emily could feel was the throbbing in her head. The last words that escaped Emily's lips that night was the name of the one she knew her heart had claimed.

* * *

Harry turned as he saw the streak of lighting in the forest. As he glanced at the deep woods he was stricken with a sudden feeling of immense pain and danger. _Emily! _

"Professor! She's in the forest. I know where she is. We must hurry!" Harry said as he turned to Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore glanced at Harry and then took a hold of his arm. Within seconds Harry felt like he was being lifted up from the ground. When he felt his feet hit a hard surface again he saw that he was no longer on the edge of Hogwarts grounds but deep within the forest. Harry sprinted towards the large evergreen tree that had fallen in search for what he hoped he would not find. But what he saw made his heart stop. It was Emily. Her body laid on the ground a large puddle of blood forming from the side of her head. Harry kneeled by her side, trying to find some kind of sign that she was still alive. He cupped her head with his hands, the warm blood soaking his fingers. He bent his ear towards her lips, praying to hear her soft breath.

"Professor over here! She's alive!" Harry shouted as Professor Dumbledore rushed over to him.

"We must hurry Harry. She doesn't have much time." He spoke as he bent down to pick up her body. With Emily's limp body in his hands Dumbledore and Harry traveled back towards the castle praying that Emily was strong enough to survive.

* * *

Emily awoke to a painful throbbing in her head. As she opened her eyes slowly she could only make out the hazy figures of three bodies, two on her left, and one on her right. She tried to mutter a word yet none came. Her eyes now adjusting to the light she saw that the figures were of her three best friends. Hermione was sitting reading, Ron however stood against the wall in a daze, and Harry sat beside the bed with his head in his hands.

"Oh my! She's finally awake!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry's head immediately lifted to look at her, a relieved expression crossing his face. "Gosh, it's so good to finally see you up. We've been so worried." Hermione said as she smiled and touched Emily on the arm. Hermione glanced at Harry and grinned.

"Hey" was all Harry could say. Emily tried to speak, but she couldn't. She tried again, but failed. All Emily saw before she slipped back into the darkness was Harry's worried expression.

It was another three days before Emily came to again. She awoke in the night to a brutal throbbing in her head. She only saw Harry asleep by her side. His worried expression glued to his face even while sleeping. Emily tried to regain enough strength to raise her arm, but it didn't work. She tried to speak, but only a quiet rasp escaped her lips.

"Harry." Emily said uneasily. She watched as his eyes slowly opened and met hers.

"You're awake, again. Madam Pomfrey said that you would be in and out of consciousness for a few days." Harry said easily as he took her hand. Emily didn't understand why she couldn't feel anything, a sudden panic rose through her.

"What happened? All I remember was being lost in the woods and a tree..."

"That tree almost killed you; luckily you threw yourself out of its path."

"So what made my head hurt this much?" Emily said as her head pierced with pain once again.

"According to Madam Pomfrey you suffered quite a trauma when you fell."

"Oh." Emily replied.

"Emily…I want to apologize for…" but before Harry could say anymore Madam Pomfrey waltzed through the hospital doors a tray in hand.

"Oh! Ms. Black, what a great pleasure it is to finally see you awake. Now, Mr. Potter how many times have I told you that visiting hours are from eight in the morning till eight in the evening, none of this night mumbo jumbo? Emily needs her rest. Now shoo! I mean it. She is in good hands. You should know that by now, with all the times that I have fixed you up. Now I mean it, back to your dormitory." Madam Pomfrey said as she grabbed Harry by the arm and forced him through the Hospital doors. The last thing Emily saw of him was the boyish grin on his face.

"I do declare child that young man has been here every day since you came here. I have had to force him out of here too many times to count. You have a very loyal boyfriend." She said with a playful smile upon her return to her bedside

"Oh, Harry is not…I mean we're not…I can't…" Emily said a little embarrassed.

"Now now don't over do yourself, my girl. I didn't mean anything by that. I just meant that he must care for you a lot to spend so much time watching over you."

"I…" was all Emily could say.

"Now, I want you to take this potion every three hours when you're awake. Truthfully, I have no idea how you came too so quickly. You were so far gone, I was afraid we might have lost you, yet you pulled through. You are a strong one." She said as she gathered the tray and began walking back down the row of beds. "In fact it was the oddest thing I have seen in years."

"Odd?" Emily asked though it was nothing more than a whisper.

"Oh, sorry I was rambling. Yes, dear, it seemed as if magic itself was drained out of you. The magic that attaches itself to us from the beginning is what allows us to heal more quickly. When you arrived it was barely there at all."

"How can that be?"

"I do not know dear. It only happens in very rare cases under even more extreme situations. Not to worry you have been getting exponentially better than I expected. In the last few nights alone you have proven my predictions wrong. However, you must have suffered quite the ordeal."

"So is that why I am not able to feel my arms or my legs? Harry touched my hand and I felt nothing."

"The potion that helps you regain that magical barrier and heals the head injuries forces you to not feel them. You will begin to feel them in time, but for now rest."

Emily watched Madam Pomfrey exit through her office door and then she closed her eyes letting sleep take her.


	17. True Frienship

**Chapter 16:** **True Friendship**

"First game of the season and we lost! All those extra practices that Harry forced us to do and for what, so that we could lose to Hufflepuff? We haven't lost a game to them in five years!" Emily woke to the sound of Ron's whining.

"Ron, he was a bit preoccupied. You can't blame him." Hermione spoke assuredly before noticing Emily's eyes were open "Hey, you're awake." Hermione said as she directed her attention from Ron to her friend.

"I guess so." Emily said trying to sit up. She was tired of lying down.

"Emily be careful. Madam Pomfrey said that you wouldn't be able to support your weight at least not yet." Hermione said concerned as she went over to help Emily.

"Thanks." Emily replied. "Where is Harry?"

"I think he is with Professor Dumbledore, he began doubling his training sessions the day after you got hurt." Ron said as he plopped down in the chair by her bed. Emily immediately began to get dizzy and feel short of breath. Ron was too close.

"Hey, Ron could you um... sit by me, please." Hermione said.

"Sure." Ron replied as he moved toward the other bed farther away from Emily. As soon as he did Emily's breathing began to steady.

"So Gryffindor lost?" Emily said as she looked towards both of her friends.

"Big time." Hermione smiled.

"Sorry." Emily spoke as she glanced towards Ron but he only crossed his arms a large pout forming on his face. "I guess Harry was pretty upset too. I can't believe I missed it, I have never seen a real Quidditch match before."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't see the last one. You would never have wanted to watch another one again."

"Well, I am sorry Ron. I know it meant a lot to both of you, but I am sure the next one will be better."

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he glanced over at Hermione, she simply smiled at him and it seemed to ease the tension within him. A moment or two passed as the three of them sat in silence. She glanced at the two of them and for some unexplained reason she felt a sudden wave of guilt rush over her. She considered them friends, but she knew in a way she had been misleading them for the last months. They didn't know the truth about her, not like Harry did. To them she was Sirius' long lost daughter found by the Order. If they knew the real truth would they still want her around? Her eyes scanned the hospital wing, surprised to find them all alone. Now or never she thought. She needed them to know the truth, no matter what it may cost her.

"I am glad that you both are here because there is actually something that I have been…I mean ever since this summer, I have…I have been trying to find the right time to tell you two the truth…about…about me. But you have to promise to not repeat what I'm about to tell you. It's a matter of life and death for me." Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and then back to Emily. Their eyes were filled with curiosity and concern.

"Of course." Hermione spoke for both of them.

"Well, you guys already know that I'm Sirius' daughter."

"Yeah." They both said in unison.

"Well, what you don't know is that my mother was…Elizabeth Riddle." Emily spoke with a little hesitation.

"Riddle? It couldn't be. Your mother wasn't, she couldn't be related to Tom Riddle, was she?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"He was her father." Emily spoke quietly her eyes fixed on her hands.

"So if your mother was you-know-who's daughter then…" Ron trailed in shock.

"Your his grand-daughter?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I am." Emily nodded her eyes meeting Hermione's.

"How…how can this be?" Hermione asked.

"My mother and I were kidnapped when I was a baby. He took me under his care after she died."

"You ran away from him. That's why the Order was trying to retrieve you, that's why you came to Grimmauld Place." Hermione spoke aloud her mind connecting everything that had happened over the last few months. Emily only nodded in approval. "Does Harry know?"

"He has known since this summer. I was the one who sent him the album for his birthday and then I guess Dumbledore filled him in on the rest when he arrived at Grimmauld Place." Emily glanced at the both of them, their faces gave nothing of how they were feeling. Apprehension set in, a sudden fear that they would never see her the same way again. "I should have told you sooner, and I am sorry for that. I'm sorry for misleading you in anyway, but it's a very dangerous time for me, as you can see." Emily glanced at her scars on her hands and arms. "I just wanted you to know the truth." Emily said as she glanced at both of their faces. Hermione looked like she needed to breath, and Ron's mouth was still hanging open.

"Why didn't Harry say anything to us?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know Ron. I guess he figured it wasn't his story to tell." Hermione spoke.

"He was protecting me." Emily spoke as her eyes gazed at the two of them.

"Merlin's beard." Ron spoke under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes glancing from Emily to Hermione.

"Are you two going to be…what I mean is…I..." Emily stumbled over her words.

"You are still our friend, Emily. It just may take some time to get used to everything." Hermione said with a smile as she took a deep breath.

"I understand. I know it's a lot to take in." Emily spoke her head suddenly pounding. Hermione placed her hand on her arm reassuringly when she saw her quince from the sudden pain.

"I guess now since we are all telling the truth there is something that Hermione and I should probably tell you." Ron said as he took a step closer towards her.

"What's going on?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, Hermione and I have been…what I mean to say is that…" Ron turned red as he grasped Hermione's hand in his.

"What Ron is failing at saying is that we have been dating since earlier this summer. We've been trying to tell everyone, but there just never seemed to be the right moment either. Especially with everything that has been going on the last two months." Hermione said with a smile as she glanced up at Ron.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Emily exclaimed. "So all the times you both just happened to leave the room…" Emily asked with a little of sarcasm.

"We were mostly in broom closets." Ron said with huge laugh.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked as she tried to stop blushing.

"How did Harry react when you told him?" Emily could just picture Harry's shocked but pleased face.

"We actually haven't told him yet." Ron tried to explain. "We didn't know how he would react."

"We tried to tell him this summer."

"But, I mean he was out of it when he got to Grimmauld Place this summer with the whole portkey thing and then you showing up, and now he has been under so much pressure lately with Voldemort's movements, the Quidditch team, and then the past few days he's been out of it with you being in here." Ron said his smile turning into a solemn line.

"What do you mean out of it?"

"The Quidditch game alone is a prime example! I mean I have never seen him be so careless or clueless. Normally he is sharp as iron and lightning fast." Ron spoke.

"Ron, let it go! It's just a game!" Hermione yelled as she slammed her book shut, before turning her attention on Emily. "He's been lifeless, Em. He didn't sleep or eat. I've…we've never seen him like that. He spent all of his time here."

"I didn't know. I didn't know it was like that." Emily took a deep breath suddenly feeling a huge weight fall over her. "But you guys, he needs to know. He would want to know. He would be so happy for you two." Emily replied.

"Yeah, we know." Ron said.

"Don't worry, Emily. We will." Hermione spoke. "I promise we will."

"What will you do?" Harry said as he came through the doors, with his books in hand. "Emily! You're up. I didn't now. I would of…" Harry stumbled over his words.

"Well, Ron and I will go. We actually have a lot of work to do. Get better, alright. We need you back, okay." Hermione said with a wink at Emily.

"I will. Thanks you guys for stopping by." Emily smiled as they gathered their things.

"We'll see ya in the common room later tonight, Harry?" Hermione said as she touched Harry's arm.

"Yeah, I'll be there later." Harry said as he set his books down on a bed.

"See ya mate, see ya Em." Ron said as he turned to follow Hermione out of the hospital wing.

"So how are you feeling today?" Harry asked as he sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Better, I think. My head still aches, and I can't really move that much, at least not yet. Madame Pomfrey says that will come in time." Emily answered.

"Knowing you you'll be walking around in no time." Harry said encouragingly waving his hand as if to say it was no big deal.

"I don't know about that." Emily said through a quick smile, his confidence had taken her aback. He had so much faith in her, in what she could do. Several moments passed and neither one said a word.

"So Ron told me Gryffindor lost the match against Hufflepuff." Emily saw Harry's expression fall upon mentioning it. "I am sorry, I know you put a lot of effort into getting the team ready."

"Yeah, it was a hard blow. Luckily, it doesn't mean were out for good this year. If we beat Slytherin next week we should be back in the running for the cup."

"Well, I am sure you'll beat them."

"I hope so or else it might be my head that gets placed on Gryffindor tower. So what were you all talking about? I kind of felt like I was crashing the party just then."

"I told them everything…about me, my past, my…uh um family lineage per say." Harry just stared at her his expression one of shock. "They actually took it better than I expected.

"Wow, you told them!" Harry took a deep breath. "I guess…I guess it was time they knew."

"You look a little upset." Emily commented. "Do think I shouldn't?"

"No, it's just I thought about telling them a hundred times. But each time it just never felt right."

"I'm glad you didn't. It was nice for awhile to seem normal."

"Normal?" Harry smiled. Emily knew he was thinking about how there was no normal, and if there was that their lives seemed as far away from normal as possible.

"What do you have there?" Emily asked as she pointed to the books breaking the sudden silence.

"I've brought you your assignments. They went a little easy on you, but not much. You've been in here for about a week, so you have probably about a month of work to do."

"Great!" Emily said sarcastically. "Thank you Harry."

"Well your welcome, but I would actually thank the teachers for their generous assignments."

"Not just for bringing me my assignments, but for everything, for being here when I woke up, for coming and finding me."

"How did you know?"

"I heard you call my name." Emily smiled softly.

"You heard that?" His eyes grew large at the realization.

"I guess your not the only one who hears voices inside their head." Emily laughed slightly and Harry couldn't help but smile at how they suddenly seemed to switch places.

"We all thought we were going to loose you. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore didn't understand why you weren't reacting to the potions Snape brewed. It was as if your body wasn't healing itself."

"Madam Pomfrey never said—"

"I don't think she wanted you to be worried any more than you had to be."

"So why are you telling me?" Emily caught his gaze questioning his reasons.

"I don't know, I just thought you should realize how close I…how close we were to loosing you."

"Madame Pomfrey mentioned me losing magic but she never mentioned that I didn't respond to the potions."

"Losing magic?"

"When I was in the forest, it felt as if…it felt as if my magic was being drained from me. Each moment in the rain and cold, the farther I got away from—" Emily's breath caught in her throat when Harry looked at her. "from the school the weaker I became. I couldn't perform magic, Harry."

"How is that possible?" Harry had never heard of magic being drained, unused sure, un-experienced absolutely, but taken?

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know." Emily turned her gaze from him to the blanket that lay over her immobile legs. What if her magic, her strength didn't return fully? How would she help Harry defeat him if she didn't have the strength to perform magic?

"Em, what happened that day in the rain? I mean what made you run away so fast?" Harry asked as he grasped her hand that lay still on the bed.

For a brief moment she could feel nothing, yet as the seconds past she recognized a unique warmth steadily growing and spreading. It was the same feeling that she had experienced that day on the train when she grabbed his arm and when Harry grasped her arm on the Quidditch Pitch. It was something that she couldn't even explain. It was unlike anything she had felt before. It was rejuvenating and strengthening all at the same time. It was only when Harry noticed her eyes on there locked hands that he removed his hand from hers. The minute he did the warmth, which had begun to spread, stopped abruptly drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Harry, I can't… I can't tell you…"

"Why? You can trust me, you know that."

"I know I can Harry. It's just that things like this change everything."

"What will it change? How can this be any different than me knowing about your connection to Voldemort." Harry asked as he leaned toward her.

"Harry, I can't. You have to trust me now. I will tell you someday, I promise, but for right now, I can't. It's not because I don't care…"

"So you do feel something." Harry asked slowly his eyes moving from her hand to her face. It was as if he was waiting on the edge to hear her response.

"It's not a matter of what I feel—"

"But Em—" Harry started to argue.

"Harry, right now you and I both need to…" Emily felt a pain rush through her head. She had used most of her strength. "to think about preparing for the war against Lord Voldemort." Emily closed her eyes as a pain rushed over her again.

"Don't Em." Harry stated upon noticing her pained expression. "Don't trouble yourself—"

"No!" She stated bluntly. "Please, I need you to do this for me, all right…can you please…just please do that for me?"

"Yes, I can." He said as he placed his hand against hers once more. "Rest, Em. Just rest." He said soothingly as he watched her eyes slowly close.

He watched her fall back asleep as he had so many times over the last week praying that one-day, when the time was right that she would reveal what she had been storing up inside of her for so long. He hoped that he would have the strength and the patience to keep his promise to her.


	18. The Curse

**Chapter 17:** **The Curse**

The next few days passed just like the rest. Emily awoke to the light from the large windows that filled the infirmary, the stillness creating a defining presence. Around eight Madam Pomfrey would bring in a tray for breakfast along with her daily potions. Then around ten and then again at one she would get a visit from Harry, Hermione and Ron when they had their morning and afternoon break. Then they would return to class leaving Emily behind to finish any work that they had brought or to read. They would return after classes were done for the day and be content in their time together until Harry headed off to see Dumbledore for training.

As each day passed Emily strength began to regain, she was almost able to walk. Madam Pomfrey insisted that she would be up and about in a couple more days. The effect of the potion on her ability to move had began to decrease over the last days, and all Emily wanted was to be back in the common room huddled on the couch by the fire.

Harry was keeping his promise, and had not brought up their previous conversation. However, the days she had to spend in bed did not help her in the process. All Emily could think about apparently was if she was ready to confide in Harry the truth. Yet, more than anything she had a fear that if he really knew, then it would change everything. The more Emily thought about it the more she convinced herself that she was ready for her and Harry's destiny to take its toll. She knew she couldn't change it, yet why was she so persistent to do all in her power to prevent it.Wasn't it foreseen years ago that she would die saving the man that was prophesied to kill the Dark Lord.Emily knew in her heart that when the day came that she would sacrifice her life for Harry's, she just never thought that she would ever feel this way about it.

The end of October came and with it an early snowfall left a foot of pure white snow over the grounds of Hogwarts. The arrival of the first snow shower sent waves of excitement through the students. Many took their whole Saturdays just to play outside. Hogwarts had become pretty famous for its snowball fights, and the heads of the houses had even conducted a House tournament. While her classmates where outside making snow angels or throwing snowballs, Emily was content in sitting by the large hospital wing window. She loved just looking out and watching, mostly due to the fact that she still couldn't run around, but somehow it seemed comforting watching everyone else.

Emily squeezed the blanket around her tighter at the sudden chill that had swept throughout the room. Soon she would be able to return to the Gryffindor common room, and she was ecstatic. It seemed like forever since she had sat in front of the fire with her friends. She longed to be in her own bed, to walk around the lake, heck, she would even love to hear one of Draco's snide comments.

As Emily looked down through the window she could see Ron and Hermione arguing over their snowman. She couldn't help but laugh. Even though they argued all the time Emily couldn't picture them not together, it didn't matter that they were completely different or had different opinions on everything. It seemed as if they had come accustom to each other's thoughts and opinions. Ron would never openly admit it but he did like the fact that Hermione was always telling him to study harder or put more time working on his nightly assignments. In a way it made him more determined to push himself, to fully reach his potential. And although Hermione wouldn't admit it either she had come to love Ron's carefree attitude. It allowed her to become relaxed and less worried about breaking life's rules. They fought, and then somehow they always figured out that each other was more important then the miniscule thing that they had been fighting about. Emily laughed as she looked on Ron who had fallen in the snow bringing Hermione down with him.

Ron and Hermione, with much encouragement from herself, finally told Harry that they were dating. Emily smiled as she remembered Harry's expression. He wasn't shocked, but somehow relieved. He had been waiting around for it to happen for years apparently and was glad that everything was finally out in the open. Especially now that he had understood what Hermione's 'big news' had meant apparently. He did seem hurt however when he realized how long they had gone without telling him. But he quickly let it go and gave both of them huge hugs and told them that he couldn't be happier for them.

Emily took a sip from her mug of butter beer and soon felt a rush of warmth throughout her body, but she knew it had nothing to do with the warm drink. Madame Pomfrey had been baffled by her quick recovery, but only Emily knew the real reason for the healing. Each time he came through the door her body responded. It was a connection she could not comprehend nor explain, but she knew he was the reason why she was alive. It was his touch and his vicinity all those first few nights and the days that followed that had given her the strength to heal.

"I thought I might find you up here." A voice spoke softly from behind her. She turned around to see Harry standing there dressed in his large heavy snow jacket, gloves, Gryffindor scarf, and hat. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold.

"Where else would I have gone?" Emily replied sarcastically.

"True." He said taking of his hat, scarf and gloves, and placing them on an empty cot. She couldn't help but smile at his appearance, his hair was askew from his hat, and his coat was wet from the melted snow.

"The butter beer helps I'm sure." Harry added.

"Yes, it's very important." Emily said with a smile as she took another sip.

"Yes, it is." Harry replied as he took a seat in the open chair by her.

She simply turned her head and looked out over the falling snow. He was captivated. How was it that she took his breath away every time he saw her? Did she know how beautiful she was? Her hair a dark mahogany, her face kind and gentle, her pink cheeks, her soft red lips. Yet, the thing Harry loved the most about her was her eyes. She had the most deep chocolate eyes that he had every seen. When their eyes met, for that moment time seemed to stop. It was just the two of them. A sudden smile crept over his lips at the thoughts that flashed through his head. It sounded ridiculous but he knew every word was true. It was thoughts like these that were presenting a hard problem for him.

It seemed like his emotions had been in a whirlwind the last two months. He would never have imagined this summer that he would feel this way about someone in the next short months. It had been the furthest thing from his mind, and yet from the minute he had the dream to seeing her in the album, Emily had been in his mind. At first it was simple curiosity, a deep desire to understand his parents and Sirius' past. Yet over time it seemed to build into something more. He knew that what he felt for her every day was something that even he couldn't describe.

The past few weeks had been un-nerving to say the least. He had lost so many people he loved. He couldn't bear even the idea of losing her. That was his greatest fear and he had had to face the reality of it in those first hours as Snape and Dumbledore tried everything to save her life. It was only then when he finally realized how much he had come to need her.

Harry was torn between telling the truth and just hiding his feelings from her, which he was never good at. Harry over the last two months had begun to comprehend what the prophecy truly meant. It was all he could think about. The wizarding and muggle world's fate rested in his hands. Literally. He wanted to be with her, but he knew that it would make things more dangerous for both of them.

"Harry?" He heard Emily call his name forcing him from his thoughts, her gaze turned away from the frosty window and back to him.

"Yeah." Harry said as he leaned forward.

"I need to tell you something. I need…I need to tell you now, before anything else happens. I have to tell you the truth about me. If you want to know, I am ready to tell you." She shivered pulling the blanket tighter around her. Was she really cold or just nervous?

"I do."

"My grandfather placed a curse upon me when I was a baby." Emily began.

"Curse?" Harry looked baffled. "What kind of curse?"

"A binding curse." Emily managed to say as she glanced out the window unable to look at Harry.

"Binding?" Harry didn't understand what she was talking about.

"In ancient magic custom a baby born to powerful wizard families has the opportunity to receive gifts before she or he reaches the age of one. Wizarding law banned the custom nearly four hundred years ago though. My parents never gave the ancient custom much thought let alone thought it would be that custom which he used to his advantage, but none the less they did everything in their power to keep me safe from my grandfather. They were afraid of the power that he had harnessed. They were afraid of what he might do to me."

"He had the capability and the will power to destroy anyone then." Harry spoke under his breath. Emily knew his mind was churning with thoughts and questions. His eyes were wide and focused on her.

"He was given information of my birth and he decided to act. I guess he thought I would be a useful advantage or bargaining tool to him in the future. My father had gone that night to tend to some Order business, leaving my mother and me. My grandfather took both of us two days before my first birthday. On my first birthday, with his gaining power he placed a curse upon me, a horrible curse, a curse of his own making." Emily glanced from the window to look at him. She needed him to understand why, to finally see, to understand why being with him wasn't possible. "Harry, I am not able to…to be with…to love any man."

"What do you mean, you can't love?"

"From the time I was one, I have been a walking time bomb. If I…if I receive a single kiss from any man before I turn seventeen I will die, and so will he." Harry had a lost expression on his face as if he couldn't comprehend what she was saying. "Did you ever notice why I wouldn't get near any boy at Hogwarts? Why I have never given Ron a hug. Why I always move away from your touch? Or why I almost fainted on the train when Draco grabbed my arm."

"No, I …" Harry said perplexed as he ran his fingers through his dark tangled hair.

"If I get close to any man I begin to feel lightheaded, nauseas, worst comes to worst I faint. All of my strength and magical capabilities are drained from me."

"Why would Voldemort give you this curse? How could it be to his advantage?"

"To bind me to him. My curse only works on men other than my family. So he wouldn't affect me. Also, I think the curse has technicalities. I cannot be kissed until I come of magical age or I would die, but after I turn seventeen I don't know. It's been said that it would become a killing spell. I'm not sure, that part is still pretty confusing."

"What do you mean a killing spell?"

"The understanding is that if I were to kiss a man after I turn seventeen, and he was not the one my heart claimed, then he would die."

"The one you claim?"

"I have been doing research and I found that it is possible for me to work around my curse. Not break it, but bend it a little."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I don't know yet, Harry. I am still figuring a lot of things out as I go." Emily looked down at the blanket that covered her, before gaining the courage to look at him one more time. "All…all of this is sort of coming at me fast."

"I don't understand, Em. I mean…have you had those symptoms around me?"

"No, Harry, I haven't."

"Does that make me a part of your family then?" Harry was completely baffled. He had no idea what to think or say.

"No. Of course it doesn't." Emily gave a slight laugh at his thought process, but soon stopped for Harry didn't think it was funny. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know all of this is a lot to take in."

"Why don't I affect you then?"

"I can't explain why, Harry. I don't know. In the beginning I had no idea how I would run away from him with my curse. It was then that I realized why he placed it on me. It truly had bound me to him. I was afraid to live outside of his presence. But I was willing to take the risk; I was willing to die to simply get away. Then I met you, and for the first time in my whole life the curse didn't affect me as it usually did. I guess I was just so excited that I might be able to beat it or that it was wearing off that I sort of forgot that it still holds a lot over my life." Emily looked at him her heart lifting as his eyes met hers. "I don't know why you are the only one that I have ever been around that doesn't affect me. What I mean to say is that, I know that it's not just a coincidence. Maybe it has something to do with the giving of talents when you partially destroyed Voldemort? I don't know why Harry, but I am grateful. These last few months I have been able to live a semi normal a life, a thing I never thought was possible."

"Let me…just give me a second." Harry said standing and pacing the room. Emily couldn't help but smile. She should be overwhelmed with fear, but somehow she felt peace with him finally knowing the truth about her. "So you could die if someone kissed you before you turn seventeen?"

"Yes."

"You are not affected by male family members or women."

Emily laughed. "No."

"Somehow I am the only one ever who has no affect on your curse." Harry turned and looked at her. She looked fragile sitting there underneath her blanket, but her face, her eyes when they glanced at him were strong.

"You are the first one I have ever met who does not affect me."

"So why tell me this, now." Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"I wanted you to know why I can't be what you want me to be Harry. I can't be…I can't be with you. I will never be able to do that Harry." Emily spoke with such conviction that it took him back. "I have never felt like this Harry, I have…I have never been able too." Emily could tell that he was shaken up, and she knew that it wouldn't be too long before she would be too. It took every bit of strength she had to put on a smile. Her heart was breaking, and she knew that his was too.

"Why can't we though?" Harry turned to face her, kneeling down beside her. His eyes were alive as he looked upon her. "I don't care about the curse. I don't care whether there are dangers. You said I have no affect on you," he bravely took her hands in his and the minute he did she could feel the warmth spreading from them to the rest of her body, "you must feel this."

"You can feel it too?" Emily eyes widened at the sudden intimacy of the moment. She had never occurred to her that Harry would feel it too.

"Since that moment on the train." Harry's green eyes penetrated hers and she could feel her resistance falling slowly. "It has to mean something. Maybe it means we are stronger than the curse. Maybe it won't affect us."

"We can't Harry. We can't take that chance and you know it. The world is counting on you to save them. You are the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort. What is the world going to do if the chosen one dies because he kissed a girl?"

"It would be worth it." He said glancing up at her. A rose color flushed across her cheek, her eyes widened at his sudden response. It took every bit of his strength not to pull her to him and kiss her right here and now.

"Harry, you can't say things like that! You and I are not strong enough to resist something like this. You are too crucial to do something so foolish."

"Because he chose me, he marked me."

"You and I have our specific prophecies to fufill." She said glancing at him.

"Prophecy?" Harry rebuffed as he exhaled.

"Yes, yours is to destroy Voldmort, and mine is to make sure you have the opportunity to do so."


	19. The Prophecy

**Chapter 18:** **The Prophecy**

"What are you talking about, Em?"

"Harry, one day you will have to face him." Emily rubbed her thumb across Harry's hand gently. "When you do I will be there by your side." Harry smiled his boyish grin. "If worst comes to worst, like it is prophesized to do so, then I will bravely follow my fate."

"Which is…"

"to be killed. "

"No!" Harry let go of her hands. "I won't let it, I won't let you." Harry said as he stood up his emerald eyes vivid.

"Harry, listen to me." Emily pleaded. "Look at me Harry." Her voice was so serious her sudden change of tone making him turn to face her. "Your mother knew that a day might come when she would once again face my grandfather. She knew what her fate might be. She knew that if it came to it she would willingly sacrifice herself for you so that you may rid the world of Lord Voldemort. Your mother as well as mine knew what lay ahead and they like many before them sacrificed their lives for the better of the wizarding world." _And for love_, but Emily would not dare speak it aloud. "Harry, my time will come, and I will do what has been destined for me to do."

"And where is it written that this has to be?" Harry asked fiercefully.

"The prophecy was foretold hundreds of years ago—"Emily began to explain.

"Prophecy?" Harry stood still his eyes focused on her. "What prophecy?"

"**The daughter of Slytherin born under the blood moon will sacrifice her life in order to save the man her heart claims and in return the connection that they share will be stronger than any Dark Lord. Under the curse bestowed upon her by her first birthday will prove the true love, the man prophesized to destroy the Dark Lord, her kin." **

Emily told as if she were remembering the words from an old nursery rhyme.

"So you being the daughter of Slytherin, will sacrifice your life in order to allow the man your heart claims to kill your grandfather, the Dark Lord." Harry said trying to figure out what Emily had just spoken.

"Yes." Emily said with a nod.

"I won't let you." Harry's eyes looked into hers as if promising her a fact.

"That Harry is why you and I can never be together. It must be done." She expected Harry to have some sort of comment, but he didn't. He just sat down beside her and took her hand. She would have given anything just to stop time, and allow this moment to last forever. For she knew that what she said next would alter everything. "Harry, I think it is best if you and I no longer spend time together." Emily said holding back the sudden urge to cry.

"What?" Harry cried out his hands only holding hers tighter. "How can you say that?"

"Harry, it's the best thing to do. Think about it. What would happen if you and I continued becoming closer? Everything would change. Destiny would change. You killing Lord Voldemort could be in jeopardy. I won't allow that to happen. Not after everything that he has done."

"I don't understand. I don't want to understand. All I know is that… I…" Harry glanced down at their intertwined hands before returning his gaze back on her. "I have never felt like this before. Without you, it's like a huge part of me is somehow missing." A shiver ran through her as his eyes met hers. "I know how that sounds, and I know it is crazy. But ever since I saw you this summer it was as if a part of me, something fortified, something—"

"Harry—" Emily began.

"No, Em. Without you—"

"Please stop—" Emily tried but Harry was so adamant that she hear what he had to say.

"I don't care whether there are risks, Em. I have overcome such odds before. We can do this; you and I are strong enough to get through this together. These last couples of months have attested to that."

"Harry, no. We can't." She tore her hands away from his. "I can't. We just can't, Harry. We must go our separate ways, it's the best thing for both of us." Emily said as felt a tear run down her cheek.

Harry watched on as her tears feel across her cheeks. He wanted to reach out and wipe them away, but something stopped him. Emily's words floated through him. He stood and turned away from her. Harry grabbed his things from the empty cot and headed out of the hospital wing, but as he opened the door he took one final glance at Emily. She was hunched over, with her head in her hands crying.

He knew that this moment would change their lives forever. As he stood there looking at her, it was then that he realized that she was only trying to protect him, and it made him sick to think of the day when her prophecy might come true. He closed the door behind him and ran to his dormitory to get his broom. He needed to clear his head.


	20. Into the Room of Requirement

**Chapter 19:** **Into the Room of Requirement**

"Is that all?" Hermione asked as she folded Emily's clothes placing them in a neat pile on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, I think so." Emily replied glancing around the room for any lost items.

Her eyes fell upon the bay window where only three days ago she and Harry had sat. She was surprised by the painful ache that spread over her body. Her heart burned, her stomach tightened. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She hadn't seen Harry since that moment and the forced separation only confirmed what she knew to be true. He was accepting her demand to keep away from each other. Yet despite his sudden distance, a part of her, if she really focused, could still feel that warming gentle touch when he held her hands in his. With a large sigh, she conceded that it was a feeling she was likely to never forget.

"Do you have your potion from Ms. Pomfrey?" Hermione asked tearing Emily out of her thoughts.

"Um…yeah, I think so." Emily said remembering that she had already sent it in the other load.

"Em, are you okay? You've been pretty out of it the past couple of days."

"I'm fine, Hermione. Just a little bit nervous about returning to class after everything that's happened." Emily smiled as best she could as her hands gripped the cold railing of her hospital bed.

"You're not a very good liar you know." Hermione's light brown eyes never left her. Emily couldn't tell whether she was amused or hurt.

"You seem to be the only person whose noticed."

"What can I say, I have a knack for sorting out the truth. This down cast spirit wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the recent absence of Harry would it?"

"Harry's been busy, Hermione, he can't spend all his time in a hospital wing. Not with everything that is going on outside of Hogwarts." Emily smiled again this time more convincing. The last thing she wanted was Hermione making a big deal out of the situation. Yet, she knew sooner or later her and Ron would pick up on it. Emily chose denial, at least at this point. "Come on, we had better go. I have spent enough time in here already. No more downcast spirit, I promise. Getting out of here will help that."

"You're right, let's get back to the common room." Hermione said as she waved her wand sending each last trunk with all of its belongings to their dormitory.

Emily gathered her robe and followed Hermione out the door. She had not gone more than ten steps when her breath become short and her body weakened.

"We'll take our time." Hermione said with a caring smile as she came around her to allow Emily to take her arm.

"I thought this would be easier by now, but it seems it's been harder the last couple of days."

"It'll come soon once you get back to a normal routine and not held up here in the infirmary."

"I hope so." Emily nodded at her as they made their way slowly down the staircase.

She knew why her pace was slowing and it had nothing to do with being cooped up in the infirmary, it had everything to do with Harry. The distance between the two of them seemed to have slowed down her healing. Madame Pomfrey herself was taken aback by it. Commenting fervently about the curiosity of it all, about how well she had been doing, and she must not have been taking her potions. Yet despite the turn in progress there really was no need for her to be there anymore, so she had been dismissed. Emily just had to promise to take things slow and to return if she did not get better. Under her circumstances Emily knew now more than ever she needed to avoid all male company, which made her even more grateful for Hermione's friendship.

"Thanks for everything, Hermione. It's meant a lot to me to have a friend like you."

"I'm just glad that I finally have someone to talk to that doesn't think about Quidditch every ten seconds." Hermione said with a giggle.

Emily clutched onto Hermione's steady arm as the two of them carefully made their way down from the hospital wing to the Gryffindor common room. Students passed by bundled up in their warmest attire. Their faces seemed surprised to see her, some even smiled and wished her well. It was nice to finally be free of the same room. More than anything she was looking forward to sitting by the fire in the common room.

"Hey, Black." Came a voice from the end of the hallway. "I see you finally got out of the hospital wing. Have any trees fallen on you recently?" Draco mocked as he strutted towards them.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy." Emily replied. "It seems what you lack in good manners, you make up in stupidity." Emily stated with a smile. Emily and Hermione turned to walk past him when Draco forcefully stepped in front of them.

"I need to talk to you." Draco's blue eyes were piercing as he stared at Emily. His voice had completely changed, he went from bitter to serious in less than a second.

"Really? What may I ask do you need to speak with me about?" Emily said jokingly as she moved to leave.

"It's private." He replied glancing from her to Hermione.

"Move aside Draco, we've had enough of your games to last us a lifetime"

"This has nothing to do with you Gra—Hermione."

Emily could tell that Draco was trying to not only stifle his sudden frustration but also his impatience. Telling by the look on Hermione's face, Draco had shocked even her.

"Please, it's important." Draco persisted. Emily glanced at Hermione, then back at Draco. There seemed not only an urgency but a desperation in his eyes that took her aback.

"Okay." Emily consented. "But only for a couple of minutes."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I won't be long. Go on up, I'll be there soon." Emily said with a nod. Hermione slowly let go of her arm and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Alright, what is so important?"

"Follow me."

"No way."

"I know you don't trust me..."

"You got that right."

"As I was saying, I know you don't trust me, and that I have never given you any reason to trust me, but please just this once humor me." Draco spoke with a sudden softness in his voice.

Emily was about to say no. Her reasoning told her to simply turn and leave, but just as Emily was about to something inside her made her stop.

"Alright, but if I follow you and something happens, or you are just pulling some stupid prank, I swear that I will uphold my previous promise that I made to you on the train. Month, Malfoy, you won't be able to sit down for a month." Emily spoke with a little amusement to herself.

"I can live with those terms. This way." Draco said with a slight smile as he turned and headed towards the stairs. Emily followed him until she finally had to stop to catch her breath.

"You alright there?" Draco asked.

"I think so, the potion that I have been taking makes me weak." Emily said.

"Do you need me to help you?" He asked.

"No! I mean, no, I'll be fine. I just need to take a breather." Emily exclaimed.

"Well, okay." Draco said surprised at her reaction. "You're really independent aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." Emily replied with a smile. "Okay, I'm good."

She continued to follow him until they came upon a door that was lit by two large candles on either side. Engraved in the door were two snakes curled around each other. Draco muttered something and the snakes began to move in a circular motion. A moment passed and the door cracked open.

"After you." Draco spoke softly as he opened the door for her. As Emily walked into the room she noticed that it was decorated in the Slytherin house colors, green and silver. There was a large fireplace, and a huge black sofa in front of it. Other than that the room was bare.

"Where are we?" Emily asked as she walked towards the fire.

"This is called the Room of Requirement."

"The room of what?"

"The Room of Requirement. It allows anyone who requires or needs anything to have it. I needed a room where I can talk to you without being bothered or heard. So here we are. This allows me to speak privately with you without the fear of someone hearing me."

"How did you find this place?"

"A bunch of students were using it last year as a safe haven to study defense against the dark arts." Malfoy spoke. "I was part of a squad that found them out."

"Harry was a part of the group studying defense, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, Potter was the leader."

"So, what could be so important that you had to take precautions to tell me?" Emily asked as she sat on the couch.

"It's about Voldemort." Draco spoke with a little hesitation. Emily was shocked, but she tried to look unaffected.

"What does Voldemort have to do with me?" Emily asked trying not to sound flustered.

"I know that he is your grandfather." Draco said as he took a step closer.

"Excuse me, but I think you have had one to many bludgers to the head Malfoy."

"Don't play coy with me Emily, I knew from the minute I saw you on the train at the beginning of the term. Besides, the fact that you can say his name without hesitation gives you away. Everyone in the school cowers at even the mention of 'you-know-who'."

"How did you find out? Who told you?" Emily eyes were set on his. She could feel the tension in her body. If he knew, than how many others knew as well?

"My father."

"Why haven't you said anything sooner?"

"I have a part to play. That day on the train I was surrounded by everyone, I couldn't just walk up and introduce myself." He stated quickly as if the answer to her question was obvious.

"Yes, you could have. You didn't have to come on to me like that. Look where it got you." She said with a slight mischievous smile as she remembered him doubled over in pain.

"Thanks for reminding me. You didn't have to play so rough you know. By the way, I wasn't interested anyways." Draco spoke his eyes moving past her to the fireplace for but a moment before he looked back at her a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "Well, maybe I was." Emily just rolled her eyes at him before asking the one question that had been burning in her mind.

"So why did your dad tell you about me? I was nothing to him or…the others."

"Despite what you might think, he and the others always had a keen interest in you. He always kept you a secret even to his followers. My father was always trying to understand your purpose, he kept saying you were the key."

"Why are you telling me all of this? What is there for you to gain?" Emily asked puzzled.

"I need you to know something." Draco spoke as he sat down beside her on the couch. Emily braced herself for the symptoms but they never came. Her mind raced with questions, yet there could only be one answer.

"You're a Death Eater."

"How…how did you know?" Draco asked his eyes glancing down at his covered arm.

"It doesn't matter how. Why have you brought me down here? What do you plan to do?" Emily suddenly felt apprehensive. If Draco was a Death Eater then he could be a decoy. But how could the others get into Hogwarts? Emily's mind ran through the scenarios, would Voldemort really try and sneak underneath Dumbledore's nose to get her back? Or worse to get Harry?

"Calm down, jeez, I brought you down here to tell you that Voldemort is planning something. I don't know what and I don't know when, but it's something that he is excited about. He has been calling all of the Death Eaters to him for the last couple of months. It has something to do with Harry. I think he is going to try and finally kill him." Draco focused his attention on her trying to see her reaction to his information. Yet Emily just smiled. Draco didn't understand why.

"I know he is planning something, Malfoy, why else do you think I am here." Draco stood up from the couch and backed away, his eyes wide with shock. Emily suddenly realized he had misunderstood her. "I'm not here for him, Draco. I am here against his wishes." Draco looked relieved as if he could breath again. "Look at us both. In the last minute we both have thought the worst about the other, afraid to be handed to him. Fear is his greatest weapon."

"Leverage." Draco muttered. "Leverage that causes fear."

Emily felt as if she was seeing Draco for the first time. Sitting here beside her, his face was devoid of arrogance, his voice sober almost tired, as if he had been playing a part for too long, the weight of it becoming too much.

"Why do you care Draco? It's been pretty obvious to everyone here that you hate Harry."

"I know." Draco spoke his voice hard as if the thought of Harry made him on edge.

"Why then?" Emily asked as she placed her hand upon his. Her sudden touch made him flinch yet he did not move it. Draco seemed lost in his thought for a moment before he turned to face her again.

"I have never cared for Potter, you're right. He stands for everything that my family despises. He is the one who destroyed the Dark Lord. But I don't_ hate_ him." Draco's eyes found hers. "You care about him don't you?"

"Of course, I do, Harry and I are friends." Emily stated easily.

"Just as obvious as it is to the whole school that me and Potter are arch enemies, it's just as obvious that he is completely in love with you." Draco said with a smile as he placed his other hand on top of hers. Emily could feel herself blushing at what Draco had spoken, and she could see a deeper smile spreading across his face. "So you know, interesting."

"Harry is and can be nothing more than a friend, Draco. You of all people should understand why."

"Leverage." Draco muttered as he felt Emily withdraw her hands as if physically saying that part of the conversation was over.

"How much do you know, the plans I mean?"

"He is planning to attack here, Emily."

"When?" Emily took a breath.

"I don't know, nobody knows."

"You do know that you could be killed for giving me this information."

"I know." Draco nodded. "I guess I have realized that maybe the right thing to do is to not follow the path that has been laid in front of me. I mean look at you; you are the daughter of Slytherin. Yet you are fighting against it. I'm just fed up with everything that my father wants me to be. I don't want to do my service to the Lord. I want to make my own decisions, and to be free of the Death-Eaters, the evil, the Dark Lord's biding, and my father's forcing views forever." Draco said trying not to let his emotions show.

"Well, Draco, I do believe that I was wrong about you. I thought that you were this evil snob who was completely obsessed with his so-called place in the wizarding world, but your not."

"I was. But now I guess, that is sort of my cover up. Don't get me wrong I used to love the power that I had by being Lucius Malfoy's son. I guess I just figured out the hypocrisy in all of it. "

"So you are working for both sides."

"Yeah, Professor Snape has been my mentor. He has trained me to do Occulumcy so that Voldemort won't be able to tell whether or not I actually am on both sides. So far it has been okay."

"and your father…"

"So far he has no clue, but I just hope that it can stay that way."

"I appreciate you telling me about his plans, but you need to tell Dumbledore." Emily suggested.

"That's Professor Snape's job."

"I know, but he could really help you…."

"I don't need his help."

"I knew that egotistical boy was still in there some where. It was too good to be true that the arrogant Draco Malfoy was completely turned into this caring young man." Emily stated sarcastically.

"Maybe it is."

"Listen to me Draco. Voldemort has the power of your mind, maybe not your thoughts, but if he gets wind of you working both sides he will just use you for his own purposes. He is an expert at the mind games. He can force you once again to become a willing and devoted servant to him, even if you don't recognize you are doing it. Don't listen to his lies, no matter what it may cost you. Please remember these words." Emily said as she took a chance and pushed a piece of his white blond hair behind his ear.

"I will." Draco said quietly. An awkward silence passed between them, and both Draco and Emily realized that this was the beginning of a somewhat secretive friendship.

"Well I guess I had better head back. Hermione will probably be worried." Emily said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Uh… yeah, right. I'll help you back to your common room." Draco suggested, as he too got up.

"Thanks. Draco you do know that you can talk to me when ever you need to. As long as its this you that's talking."

"Yeah, okay." He replied with a smirk.

The two walked back through the dark corridors and down the steep stairs towards the Gryffindor dormitory. When they got there they both went their separate ways, yet as they did both had an undefined knowledge that this wouldn't be their last private talk.


	21. The Question

**Chapter 20: The Question**

Emily climbed down the remaining stairs slowly as she headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Black. I haven't seen you in quite a while." She said as she glanced her over. "Would you care to hear a song I have been working on?"

"No, maybe some other time."

"Well then, password please."

"Lionheart." Emily replied.

"I'm sorry dear, but that is not the password. The prefects changed it a couple of weeks ago." The Fat Lady replied.

"What? How am I suppose to know the password if it was changed while I was in the hospital wing?" All she wanted to do was curl up in front of the fire, and it appeared that she wasn't going to be able to do it any time soon.

"Emily!" Emily turned around at the sound of her name only to have a red haired girl in engulf her in a hug.

"Ginny?" Emily asked still not quite sure of who was hugging her.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, it's me! Gosh, it is so good to see that you're out of that dreary hospital wing. We missed you. So much has happened since you've been gone. Anyway, we can talk about that later. Let's head into the common room." Ginny spoke very fast.

"I've been trying, but I don't know the password. Apparently it changed while I was gone."

"Oh, yeah, Ron changed it. Anyway, _Snowball Madness_." Ginny spoke clearly as the portrait swung open.

"That sounds like something Ron would say." Emily said with a smile.

As Emily entered the common room warmth filled her. It was just as she remembered it. The walls were glowing in the firelight; the common room was filled with students. Some were reading, some studying, but most of them were just enjoying each other's company. Emily noticed that Hermione and Ron were arguing. Emily scanned the room for any sight of Harry, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. A slight disappointment fell over her. She knew that things wouldn't be the same between them, but a side of her still wanted to see and know that he was okay. As she slowly passed everyone's eyes fell on her. Some nodded, others smiled, some even said welcome back.

"Finally, you're here." Hermione shouted as soon as she saw Emily. "I've been so worried."

"I'm fine." Emily said as she took a seat on the couch in front of the fire. Ginny had gone over to the large table to sit with her friends. Ron and Hermione's faces were both plagued with worry.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"I'm fine! I promise. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for one you've just been hanging out with Malfoy—"

"And about the whole Harry situation." Hermione added.

"He told you, didn't he?" From the look on both their faces it seemed pretty obvious that they now knew every detail.

"It slipped." Ron mumbled as his eyes glanced at Hermione. "He told me this morning, I mean it's not like I haven't noticed how odd he's been the last few days. Nearly sucking the fun out of—ouch! That hurt!" Ron rubbed the back of his elbow where Hermione had forcibly pinched him.

"Where is Harry anyway?" Emily asked.

"He is at his usual meeting with Dumbledore." Hermione answered.

"Oh, yeah." Emily said suddenly remembering.

"So are you alright with the whole Harry thing?" Hermione pressed again.

"We both don't need any other distractions. It's as simple as that. The more important thing is that right now he needs to be focused. He doesn't need to be worried about anything other than that." Emily said trying to convince Ron and Hermione, but she knew she was only trying to convince herself that she had made the right decision. After all it wasn't Harry but her who put an ultimatum.

"Despite how convincing you are, Em. I have seen you two together, and it's…" Hermione tried to find the right word.

"It's what?" Emily asked a little frustrated.

"It just seems right somehow. It's like you were…destined to be together." Hermione said trying to express what she was thinking.

"Destined?" Emily said with a smile. "Don't you think that's a little too bedtime storybook?" Emily could tell from Hermione's expression that her words had hurt her. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"You call it whatever you want, but what I am trying to say, Em, is that when you two are together you make each other stronger. When you were sick he was so wrecked. He couldn't sleep, eat, he was doing poorly in all his classes—"

"Rotten at Quidditch." Ron added.

"When you were sick—" Hermione stopped speaking her eyes suddenly focusing on the floor.

"What?" Emily had seen the look Ron had given her as if he was warning her not to continue.

"It's nothing, never mind."

"Hermione, what are you two not telling me?" Emily pressed forward.

"Ron and I weren't there when Harry found you, Em. But right after you were taken to the hospital wing we arrived and saw Harry there with Dumbledore and Snape. Madam Pomfrey was giving you a potion Snape had brewed, but the potion wouldn't work. It was a healing remedy for head injuries, loss of blood, but your condition didn't change. It was getting worse. Everyone was frantic. Madame Pomfrey was searching her cabinets, Dumbledore was standing over you lost in thought, Snape was pacing and muttering to himself certain potions that might work. They tried to force us all to leave, but Harry wouldn't go. He knelt by the bed and grabbed your hand—"

"What does this have to do with—"

"Because when he touched your hand the potion started working, Em."

"Your whole body changed in seconds." Ron spoke as he looked at her.

"It was as if Harry himself was the cure." Hermione stated under her breath her eyes wide.

Emily looked away from them into the fire. If only she knew how right she was. Harry was her cure…that it seemed was the problem.

"He cares about you, you know?" Ron mumbled to her rather awkwardly.

"I know." Emily spoke softly. She knew that Harry cared for her, she knew everything, but it was selfish of her to continue this when she couldn't love him properly in return.

"The point Hermione and I are trying to say is that we have known Harry for the last six years and he has never been this way before."

"Not even Cho?" Emily spoke with a slight smile as she looked over at her friends.

"I think how he reacted on the train should have told you straight off—"

"He never looked at Cho the way he looks at you, Em." Hermione smiled as she placed her hand on Emily's arm trying to comfort her. "He cares for you, you alone."

"I know." She said trying desperately to hold back the tears that had suddenly surfaced.

She knew that Harry had feelings for her, she knew everything, because she felt it too, but this, the way she felt was too selfish. Hermione could talk about their destiny, but she knew the only true destiny, if you could even call it that, was to protect him until he defeated Voldemort, even if that meant protecting him from herself.

"The only real important question is whether or not you feel the same way?" Hermione's voice hung in the air.

Emily glanced deeply into the fire searching for a way to answer when Harry stepped into the common room. His eyes caught sight of the three of them, yet he didn't say anything. He just took a breath and turned his gaze, avoiding them as he walked through the common room and up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Well, I guess he's avoiding us." Ron rubbed the back of his neck before turning his attention back to the two of them.

"Not you" Emily glanced at her two friends. "Just me." She took a deep breath as if doing so would help ease the storm within her.

"Give it some time, Em. He'll come around, this is Harry we're talking about." Ron said reassuringly.

"No, he won't." Emily sighed she didn't have to look at their faces to see their confusion. "I asked him to stay away. He'll…he'll respect that. I just have to live with it." Emily stood up carefully and walked away from them.

"Em!" She heard Hermione's pleading but she didn't listen. She just continued to walk away, seeking the comfort of her four-poster bed and the hope of sound sleep.


	22. Facing the Truth

**Chapter 21: Facing the Truth**

A week passed and neither one of them had said one word to the other. It seemed Harry re-adjusted his normal routine just to avoid being around her. He woke up earlier for breakfast, sat with Ron in every class, ate lunch on the opposite side of the table, spent the afternoons on the pitch, stayed late to practice alone, and then ended his days in Dumbledore's office.

The only times she ever really saw him where during mealtimes and classes or at night as he yet again entered the common room and walked past them silently towards his dormitory. Each day the past week seemed to be on repeat and it was driving not only her, but Ron and Hermione crazy too. For it seemed the two of them were at a loss of what to do as well.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder at lunch.

"I'll be…I'll be fine." Emily smiled faintly as she took a bit of her apple.

Her eyes caught Hermione's and she knew she didn't sound convincing. The truth was she felt terrible, all the time, and the only person who seemed to make her feel normal was sitting by himself at the end of the table his face buried in the newest report from the Daily Prophet.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you kind of look horrible." Ron leaned in across the table. His new proximity caused a lurch in her stomach and Emily grasped the table hard with her free hand.

"I'm just still recovering that's all." Emily spoke through a clenched jaw.

She tried taking a breath but it was taking longer than she expected. Things were getting worse, much worse. Her curse effects were stronger and she knew given Ron's comment it was taking a noticeable toll.

"Give it a couple of days." She tried to smile again but found she couldn't. "I'm just going to head to Ruins early. See you guys there." Emily left her half-eaten food on the table as she grabbed her bag.

Getting away was a good idea; she needed to avoid male company as much as she could these next few days. Emily chuckled darkly as her eyes surveyed every body in the Great Hall, nearly half of them were male. She walked past the Gryffindor table and her fellow classmates taking deep breaths, each time she passed by a boy she felt nauseous, light-headed, she stopped and closed her eyes willing the pain to leave.

She took a deep breath and opened them again making her way, yet it wasn't until she reached the end of the table that they disappeared. It wasn't until she reached Harry that her pain vanished. A part of her wanted to sit down in front of him, force him to say something, a part of her never wanted to leave, it felt too good, too right to be here with him. Yet before he could put down his paper and notice her staring she put her head down and rushed on past him and out the wide doors.

That was when it happened. Somewhere between the doorway to the Great Hall and the grand staircase she collided with another person, she felt her body and theirs fall hard onto the stone floor. All she felt was the quick suffocating pain and then darkness.

* * *

"Emily!?" She heard her name being called softly yet as the seconds passed it became a loud roar in her ears, as if the sound was being amplified. "EMILY!?" Her eyes fluttered open the world around her fuzzy with images and blotches of black robes and pale shapeless faces. Yet, it was the warm radiating touch on her face that she recognized. She took a deep breath again and her vision cleared.

"Oh thank goodness, she's waking up." She heard Hermione exclaim.

"Oww" was all she could say as she tried to sit up. She felt the room spin. "Need space." She whispered her eyes finding Harry's, knowing he would understand.

"Everyone just back up! She needs some air." Harry's voice sounded heightened, afraid. He turned his attention back to her. "What can I do? What do you need?" He placed his arm around her, steadying her.

"Just this." She heard herself say, but instantly regretted it. "I'll be okay." She turned her gaze from him to Hermione and Ron, their faces perplexed as they stared at the two of them.

"What's going on here?!" McGogall's voice spoke over the entranceway. "Oh dear, Ms. Black are you alright!?"

"She had a bad fall Professor. We collided and—"

"Thank you Bexley. Everyone please report to your next class!" McGonogall upon seeing everyone disperse leaned down to take a look at her. "My my dear, you look white as a ghost."

"I believe ghosts are transparent, Professor." Emily said with a smile as she took another breath.

"Humor, that's a good sign." McGonogall returned her smile with a broad one herself. "How long has she been out?"

"Only five or so minutes." Hermione answered. "We heard the commotion from the Great Hall, she had only just left lunch."

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Light-headed, but better." Her voice strengthened as she moved to stand. Harry's arms were firm around her as she leaned on him for support. Her feet felt like water as she tried to firmly stand. "Just a bump on the head, nothing more." She found Harry staring at her, his jaw tight as he held his tongue.

"No matter, you need to visit the infirmary, given your latest incident. Madame Pomfrey will have my head if I didn't have you report to her." Madame Pomfrey looked amongst the three of them. "You three, always you three." She mumbled to herself.

"I'll take her." A voice spoke from the top of the stairs.

"Malfoy." Ron gritted his teeth.

"I've got a free period, so it's no trouble."

"That is very unusually kind of you Malfoy, but I think she is in good hands." Professor McGonogall hand pointed to the three of them.

"No, it's okay." Emily spoke up. Her eyes glancing from her friends to Malfoy's approaching figure. "He can take me, that's fine." Harry jaw clenched harder, his eyes searching hers bewildered by what she had just said.

"I've got her Potter." Draco's voice carried as his feet touched the last step.

"Em?" Harry didn't let go just yet, his arms still holding her up as he looked at Draco's snide face as he stood next to them.

"It's fine, Harry." She placed a hand on his chest, his heart was beating fast, she just smiled at him lost in her own thoughts. "Go to class."

She pulled away from him and tried to stand on her own, Harry's hands gently but slowly released her. Draco bridged the gap, and placed a hand around her waist, supporting her weight. Emily extended her arm around Draco's shoulder and gripped his hand on her waist. The warmth from Harry's touch dissipated as they moved farther from where the group stood. Draco tightened his grip, trying to steady her wobbling figure.

"You look like death you know that." Draco turned to glance at her.

"Good, cause I feel like it too." She smiled slightly glad that her feet were becoming less shaky which she deemed was a good sign.

"Madame Pomfrey will sort you out soon enough."

"Yeah, hopefully." She caught the curious stares of her fellow classmates as Draco led her through the castle up to the infirmary. She should have been used to them by now, yet this time she just felt foolish and slightly embarrassed by the scene she had caused. "Thank you, Draco. Your sort of sweet when you want to be." She smiled up at him and laughed when he caught his blue eyes roll at her comment. "But don't think I didn't see that smirk earlier, cause I totally did."

"Sorry, it's my trademark." Draco chuckled to himself. "Come on, Em, enough talk more walk."

* * *

Harry was exhausted as he entered the room that night, his bag in hand. He scanned the room in hopes of spotting his two best friends, yet as his eyes caught the sight of her he simply took a deep breath. With a sigh and a frustrated exhale; he walked, like he had almost every other night this week, towards the staircase leading up towards his dormitory. He didn't want to see or speak to her, anger still coursed through him since seeing her with Draco. Yet, as he passed he couldn't help but over hear them talking.

"So explain to me again how all of a sudden you and Draco are buddies?"

"Well..." Emily muttered trying to focus her thoughts on what she had been asked rather than on Harry's angered expression at seeing her.

"On our way back from the infirmary last week, I saw you two heading off towards the seventh floor." Hermione chimed in.

"Yeah, he umm…took me to the room of requirement." Emily spoke casually.

"_Room of requirement_?" Harry said as he stopped at the foot of the stairs.

He was baffled and a bit unnerved at what he had just heard. His sudden outburst made everyone in the common room turn to look at him. Yet their eyes soon found there way to Emily, waiting on her answer.

"Yes." Emily replied truthfully not wanting to lie to him.

She noticed that the color had completely drained from Harry's face. A steady hush found its way around the room as everyone began to whisper. Harry moved closer to the three of them as he noticed the scene they were creating.

"Invisio Sheltereo" Emily used every bit of her strength to mumble it under her breath. The minute she did a shaky but clear bubble moved out from her body and enlarged itself around the four of them.

"A shield charm?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of. It allows us to speak without the others hearing. They can still see us." Emily replied as her eyes glanced at the three of them. The rest of the room's eyes still were on them, yet their perplexed expression confirmed that her spell had worked.

"Emily, how could you be interested in a Slytherin, let alone Malfoy for that matter!" Ron asked disgusted that one of his friends would ever like Malfoy.

"She can't, Ron." Hermione spoke clearly.

"What do you mean she can't?" Ron asked turning towards Hermione.

"Ron, Emily isn't allowed to be involved with anyone." Hermione spoke trying to explain.

Emily stood motionless. How did Hermione know about her curse? Did Harry tell her?

"You know?" Emily asked her eyes gazing slowly at Harry.

"He didn't tell me, Emily." Hermione commented seeing her eyes travel to Harry. "I figured it out, I don't make top marks in our classes for nothing." She smiled slightly before speaking again. "I first noticed something was different about you on the train. You got lightheaded when Draco grabbed your arm, but at the time I didn't give it a second thought. Then I noticed how you always got this pained expression when Ron would get too close to you. You seem to avoid every boy at our school, besides Harry and Ron. I knew it had to be more than shyness. So I began to piece everything together. The incident after lunch this morning only further sealed it. This afternoon I tried to find more information in the restricted section in the library. I, of course, couldn't, I was worried about you so I decided to ask Professor McGonogall. It was her recommendation that I seek out Professor Dumbledore. He felt that it was a good thing for me to know, considering what almost happened today." Hermione explained.

"You are the first person who has ever figured it out." Emily said with a proud smile at what her friend had accomplished.

"Figure what out?" Ron's head was still trying to process what Hermione had just revealed.

"Emily was cursed Ron. If she is kissed before she turns seventeen she could be killed." Harry said as if he was just realizing what this entailed for the first time.

"What?" Ron babbled.

"It's true, a curse was placed on me by my grandfather, a curse meant to bind me to him, a way to keep me at his side. I am not allowed to have any contact with men, to do so causes me terrible pain. I get light headed, nauseas, the world spins, the closer they get. Pretty much what happened today after lunch is worst case scenario." Emily gazed back at the fire.

The warmth on her face, made her think of how Harry's arm had felt around her this afternoon. The thought disturbed her for such things only made everything harder. She just shook her head as if willing the thoughts to vanish.

"So this whole time when you've been around me—"

"Yeah, it hasn't been easy." Emily sighed. "Ron, it's not your fault. This is…this is just my normal."

"But what about Harry?"

"Draco for that matter, Em? On the train he caused you to almost faint and then today you walked off with him holding you?" Hermione's inquisitive mind churned.

"There are exceptions, certain people don't affect me."

"So let me get this straight, you could literally die if a boy randomly came up to you tomorrow and kissed you?"

"Not just her, Ron, the boy too." Harry spoke up, his voice until then had been silent.

"Sounds pretty ridiculous, hugh?" Emily could only laugh; she didn't know how to mask the pain any other way. "That's not the worst part."

"What could be worse then dying?" Ron scoffed.

"This curse doesn't allow me to love." Emily spoke, her eyes never leaving the fire. She didn't have to turn her face to see the pain in Harry's eyes she could sense it.

"Okay, maybe the curse does prevent you from experiencing a physical love, Em, but you do know what love is. You've experienced it ever since you stepped foot inside Grimmauld Place." Hermione began. I mean you know the love of friends, friends that would do everything in their power to help and protect you. Ron and I are your friends because of who you are, good and bad, nothing could change that." Hermione explained with a smile.

"Hermione's right, friendship is a type of love." Ron spoke.

"It doesn't change anything."

"Yes, it does! It changes everything, Emily!" Hermione proclaimed.

"You all just don't get it. It's…this is more complicated than that. Please, just let it go okay." She stood carefully still weakened by today. "This curse is my burden and mine alone." Emily exclaimed as tried to walk away.

"So this is what it comes too." Harry said finally finding his voice and courage. It stopped her from stepping through the shield charm. "You would run away, from us, from me. You once told me that keeping my fears from those who cared about me was wrong, but here you are doing the same thing, Em. I know what it's like to want to run away. Believe me," Harry said with a sigh, "but you have the choice to run or stay and face whatever comes. You forced me to make that choice, and I chose to stay, to trust you, to let you in. Now it's your turn, Emily. I'm asking you to let me help you. I am asking you to stay." Harry's eyes looked deep into Emily's pleading with her to follow her heart.

"Harry, please—"

"You need me, Em. Look at today, look at how weak you've become this last week. Being together made you stronger." Harry's eyes looked deep into Emily's pleading with her to follow her heart.

Emily knew that she would give anything to just say yes, but she couldn't. She had a plan, she had a job to do, and she wouldn't let these emotions or feelings that she was having get in the way.

"I can't, Harry. I wish things were different. But it wasn't meant to be like this. I came here for one reason, and I can't let things between you and me get in the way. For your sake, it has to be this way. Please, just stay away." Emily turned and walked away causing the shield charm to finally dissolve.

"Why does she always do that? Jeez." Ron exclaimed after she was gone.

"She's afraid of what might happen to me." Harry spoke calmly as he slumped down on the couch. "She's just trying to protect me."

"What was she talking about when she said she was here for a reason?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry. "Harry, has she said anything to you?"

"Emily escaped to come here, to help me." Harry spoke quietly so that no one could over hear them. "A prophecy foretold of a woman who would sacrifice her life for the one her heart had claimed, the one prophesized to kill the Dark Lord."

"Well, I'll be—?"

"Really? I have to go to the library. Harry, will you be alright?" Hermione exclaimed with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, why are you going to the library?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have some researching to due. See you guys later." With that she grabbed her bag and walked quickly out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me…where are you going?" Ron spoke up as he watched Harry stand.

"To find her." Harry said turning back to his friend. "What else can I do, Ron, but make her see that this can work, however hard or perilous—

"Deadly." Ron added. "You forgot to mention the fact that you both could die, Harry. Not get sick, not have a bad day, die, Harry!" Ron muffled his voice so as not to let anyone else hear.

"I know, Ron. Trust me, I have thought about nothing else this last week but that. There just has to be some reason why I am the only person other than family or…there is some thing at work here that I can't explain. All I know is that it feels right, it feels—"

"Ridiculous, as in the most crazy thing you have ever done willingly, Harry."

"What else can I do? I love her, Ron, I am in love with her." Harry sighed as if he had been holding those words in for months, yet the look on his best friend was not one he expected. Ron wasn't shocked or surprised, just calm, too at ease for the given situation.

"I know, mate. I know." Ron just smiled and nodded. "Go on, Harry, go find her."

Harry grinned wide as Ron slapped him on the back, not another word was spoken, he just left Ron standing there, a bemused smirk on his face, as he made his way out of the common room and into the castle in hopes of finding Emily.


	23. Winter Thoughts

**Chapter 22:** **Winter Thoughts**

It felt like she was walking in circles. Did he take a left at the witch statue or was it a right?Her thoughts were running around in circles inside her head. So many emotions coursed through her body. Anger at the situation, pain from doing what she needed to, and more than all an all consuming deepening ache for the one person she would never be able to have. Emily could only think of one person who she could talk to, one person who would be totally honest and be objective. Emily continued her way down the endless dark corridor in hopes of finding the way.

"Well, if it isn't the new girl. What's a Griffy doing down in the dungeons?" came a distinct nasally voice from behind her. Emily turned to see whom the voice belonged to, only to have Pansy Parkinson staring back at her with her piercing blue eyes.

"Hello Pansy." Emily muttered.

"What brings you down to the dungeons? I thought all Griffies were afraid of the dark?" she snickered.

"I'm looking for Draco. Could you please see if he's in your common room? It's urgent."

"Why would I do such a thing like that?"

"Look, Pansy, I need…"

"…to speak to me." A voice spoke from the end of the corridor.

"Draco?" Emily asked hopeful.

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you." Emily spoke. "It's urgent."

"Follow me." Draco grabbed her hand and escorted her away, leaving a dropped- jawed, red-faced Pansy behind.

* * *

"Why did you have to bring me outside? It's freezing!"

"…because everyone else is inside. It allows you to be able to speak freely…"

"…without the disturbance from others. I know, but that doesn't change the fact that it's like below zero."

"So what is so urgent that you needed to tell me?" Draco asked as he pointed to the nearest bench. Emily brushed off the fallen snow and sat down her body shivering from the cold.

"I need help sorting through the madness per say."

"Okay." Draco seemed a little taken aback as if she were to suddenly transform into a horrible creature before his eyes.

"I need to ask you something, something personal. You are the only unbiased person I could think of." Her eyes caught Draco's as he sat beside her.

"Okay. So what's the big secret?" Draco asked curiously as he crossed his arms trying to be free of the cold.

"It's about…Harry." She began.

"So finally ready to fess up that you're in love with him? Figured it would be at least another couple of months before you did anything about it but way to go. " Draco spoke before she could mutter another sentence. Draco saw her eyes narrow. "It's not that hard to tell, Em. Practically everyone's in love with 'the chosen one'."

"Right. Stupid me being like every other girl—" She got up to leave.

"Wait, just hold on. I didn't mean it like that. It's hard to break the Draco mask so quickly." He grabbed her arm to make her stop. "Look, a blind man could see the way you feel about—

"So I'm that obvious?" She chided.

"No, jeez! Will you just relax for a second and stop trying to bite my head off! What I am trying to say is that it is…in some weird way… it has like magical properties. Like the air in the room is electrified when you two are near each other. Everyone can feel the difference, well okay maybe not everyone, but I have. You two have a connection, a weird, twisted connection to one another that most people would be an idiot to deny."

"Really?" Emily sat back down shocked at what Draco had revealed. She knew it was true because she felt it too; she was a part of it. She just never thought anyone could notice it. "I just can't…I can't be! He knows my reasons for not allowing myself to get involved with him."

"Mmmph," Draco muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"You just make it seem like such a complicated thing."

"Because it is.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it …"

"No it's not." Draco's piercing blue eyes caught hers. "Do you love him?"

"It's not matter of whether I have feelings for him or not it's whether in the end my job can still be done."

"Jeez, will you stop thinking and analyzing this for one moment and realize what is so obvious to everyone, including yourself." Draco took Emily's hand in his and looked into her brown eyes. "This job must be pretty important to make you act like this."

"You could say that." Emily said emotionless.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but what is it?" Draco asked curiously.

"I…I…was.." Emily stuttered not knowing whether she could fully trust Draco yet.

"I get it if you don't want to tell me, I sort of have the reputation of…" Draco said going back to his Slytherin-attitude.

"It's not that, it's just that this is a life or death situation for both Harry and I. You must swear that you will never reveal what I am about to tell you." Emily warned.

"So it's that type of mission, interesting." Draco joked.

"Well, then I guess I don't have to tell you." Emily said with a coy smile.

"So it's like that, I figured a girl of your wizardry skill wouldn't be so childish." Draco pressed sarcastically.

"Childish, why I outta…" Emily reeled back as if to playfully slap him, but Draco was too quick as he grabbed her arm.

"Back to the point, if you tell me than in the future I can help you." Draco remarked in a serious tone as he let her arm go.

"I swore that I would protect Harry from whatever came. That is my job, to save him from Voldemort. Falling in love with him… it would make things complicated."

"Actually, wouldn't it give you more cause to save him? I mean if you truly do love him, then you would want to protect him with every fiber in your soul, and that gives you a magic that he does not posses."

Emily didn't know what to say. She had never thought of it like that. Sure, she knew what old-magic was, but to think that she was capable of harboring it, that thought had never crossed her mind.

"Draco, there are so many reasons why─"

"Emily, do you love him?"

"I don't, I mean…how do you….what does…what is it suppose to…?" Emily stumbled over her words. All this time she was deciding between what she thought was right and what her heart knew was true. She knew what could happen. She was afraid to take a chance. She was afraid to risk their lives, his destiny, just to be with him.

"Do you love him?" Draco asked again slowly.

"Yes, I do. I love him now and I think in some way always." Emily said as a few tears fell down her bronzed cheeks.

Draco gently wiped them away with his thumb, and pulled her close to him embracing her as she cried and then to his surprise laughed. It felt incredible to finally admit it aloud. She, Emily Black, loved Harry Potter. She couldn't help but smile, it felt as if a weight, a burden had been lifted.

"Feel better?" Draco said with a slight laugh as well.

"Actually, yes, I do. Thanks Draco for being a good friend." Emily spoke with a smile as she wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"Don't mention it. I mean honestly don't." Draco's face turned serious which only made Emily laugh harder as she punched him in the arm playfully. "What was that?" Draco asked upon hearing a snap close to them.

"I don't know. What did you see?"

"I think someone was watching us. Come on." Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her, once again, across the grounds of Hogwarts towards the castle.


	24. Now and Always

**Chapter 23:** **Now and Always**

"Who do you think it was?" Draco asked as he pulled the thick, oak doors open and led Emily into the warm castle.

"I don't know, but I have a good guess." Emily remarked worriedly as she rubbed her arms trying to find warmth.

"Harry." Both of them replied at the same time.

"Well, I guess this is good night. Can I trust you to keep…all of this a secret?" Emily remarked as they made their way to the great staircase.

"Yes, you can, and if I don't you can turn me over to giant squid in the Black Lake." Draco said with a smile as he turned to head towards his own dormitory, but before he could take another step he turned back around as if to say something. "Hey, Emily?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, Malfoy?" She jeered.

"For what its worth, good luck with Harry. Don't worry about the risks; Harry's the sappy type of guy that's going to 'catch you no matter what'." Draco said with a smile.

"Thank you, Draco." She replied.

"What are friends for, right? Well at least I've been told." He said sarcastically before heading off. Emily laughed at his remark.

Draco's words and affirmation kept repeating in her mind as she climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitories. It was getting late for the candles were dimming as she neared the common room.

As she walked through the portrait and into the common room she couldn't help but hope that someone was waiting up for her. She felt that all too familiar warmth run over her, for there he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands in front of the blazing fire. Emily approached him quietly, searching for the right words to say.

"Harry?" Emily said through a tight choke.

Harry stood up startled. He immediately sank his head, when he noticed that it was her. He placed his hands in his pockets, what he always did when he was nervous.

"What are you…uh…doing up so late?" Emily asked wondering if Harry was indeed the person who saw her and Draco together, and if so what was he now thinking.

"I could ask you the same question." Harry said bitterly. The light from the fire flashed in his emerald eyes in a way that was unnerving. "Do you always take long walks with Malfoy or is it a new habit you just started?"

"Harry it's not like that." She spoke with a reassuring smile.

"It's not like what. First you two were in the room of requirement together, then he just happened to be there outside the Great Hall, and now both of you were outside alone in the dark. What am I suppose to think, Em?"

"Draco is just a friend."

"Really, you two looked pretty comfortable from where I stood. I wonder if your so called curse really is the truth or were you just playing me this whole time?"

"Is that what you really think?" Emily's voice shook from his sudden cruelty as she took two steps forward towards the couch.

"I don't know what to think." Harry exclaimed as he slumped down onto the couch, regretting his remark. He needed to control his anger, it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"I can't believe this; I thought you of all people would understand."

"Oh, I do understand, Em. I understand that one-day you're telling me that you can't be with me, and then the next you're outside hanging all over Draco! Sorry if I'm wrong, but isn't that going against what you have revealed about your curse?"

Emily swallowed her sudden rise of hurt, and took a deep breath. Follow your heart. Don't be 's words kept repeating in her head. For the first time in her life Emily forgot about her curse and its complications. She knew that her heart had already claimed him; that she would always love Harry. No matter the circumstances or the unknowns.

"Harry, it wasn't what you think." Emily said as she walked towards him, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"You were—"

"I went to talk to Draco about you."

"About…me?" Harry said through a choke.

"Yes, Harry. Despite what you may think about Draco, he and I have become friends. I just needed an unbiased and objective opinion about all of this mess. Besides, I thought you were supposed to be smart?" Emily chuckled remembering what she had told him that first night at Grimmauld Place.

"Nah, I leave all that to Hermione." Harry replied through a smile.

"The truth is Harry, Draco doesn't affect me either. At least not now, that's why he was able to help me to the infirmary today. I knew how difficult all of this has been on you this week, with my ultimatum and everything, you had already helped so much by just being there. I didn't want to hurt you any more by being around me, I knew I was safe with Draco."

"That moment with you today was the best I have felt all week." Harry took a deep breath. "I hated seeing you leave with him, I knew it should have been me. I wanted it to be me."

"You were right tonight, Harry." She looked at him, a shiver running through her at what she was about to say. For after this, there was no going back. "I have been running away from you, from this, the way you make me feel. I've been afraid of what might happen to you if I let myself get too close."

"I know the risks, Em. I have thought about nothing else since last week, but I accept them, I want to be with you, no matter what it may cost. I need you, Em."

He slowly reached out and took one of her hands in his. This was a moment he knew that he would never forget. He took a deep breath as he looked at her. This was what he had wanted these last months; this is what he had hoped for with all of his heart. He had never felt this way about anyone. He was drawn to her, even though he spent the last few months trying to deny it.

It didn't matter to her that he was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. With her he was just Harry. She made him stronger and weaker at the same time. It was in this simple moment that he knew that together they could accomplish anything.

Emily felt like her heart was about to burst open. So many emotions and thoughts were running through her: fear, love, confusion, doubt, wonder, and amazement. Was this really happening? As she gazed into Harry's blazing emerald eyes, she felt herself begin to cry. Her tears gently rolling down her bronzed cheeks.

"Don't cry." Harry said softly as he wiped them away. The firelight shown behind her creating a soft glow, her beauty took his breath away.

"I don't know why I am crying." She sniffled. "I just never imagined that I would ever, that I could ever…feel like this."

"Me either." Harry said a large grin crossing his face.

"As a girl I would wish every night that one day I might be safe. That one day I might be protected. Safe from _him_, safe from fear, and now for the first time I…I am not afraid." Harry lifted her chin, so that her eyes met his.

"No matter what comes I will always protect you. I love you, Em. Now and always." It was the most honest, but the most exposing thing that Harry had ever said in his life. Everything in his body yearned to wrap his arms around her and never let go. It felt like that moment lasted forever. Harry wondered what she must be thinking.

"I love you too, Harry. Now and always." She said with a bright smile.

Harry wrapped his arm around her, and Emily willingly sought his touch as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Well, it's about bloody time you two told each other. Finally I will be able to get a good night's sleep, without having to listen to this bloke for hours on end," came a familiar voice from the stone balcony that looked over the common room.

"Ron, way to completely ruin the moment." Hermione chided as she gave him a slap across the head.

"Ouch! I was just being honest." Ron said as he rubbed his head "I mean, come on Hermione, haven't you been talking my ear off the past two month on ways to get them together." Harry and Emily just looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, we just couldn't help but over hear." Hermione tried to explain.

"So, what are you two doing up then?" Harry questioned with a coy grin.

"Well, we were just…Hermione's just been editing my Ancient Ruins essay, so she wanted to give it back to me." Ron stammered.

"Right." Emily said playing along. Knowing full well that the two were lying through their teeth. Yet, it didn't matter.

"I hate to say it but we had better go on up to bed. We have an early call in the morning." Harry said as he got up, and led Emily to the stairs. With that Hermione nodded and pulled Ron in the direction of their dorms.

"We have Defense tomorrow, so I will have to watch out for Professor Snape, he doesn't like me very much."

"Snape hates everyone."

"There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way, like he is always trying to penetrate my mind or something. He looks at me so strangely...sorry, I'm rambling." Emily said as she glanced to the floor.

Harry smiled, he had never seen her un-nerved before. She aways seemed so sure about everything, strong and a brave to a fault, standing up for herself and others, but the girl in front of him was cowering. Harry stepped closer lifting her chin so that he could look into her eyes.

"What happened between us tonight doesn't need to be awkward. I mean I don't want it to be. Just know that when I told you that I loved you it was the truth, Em. No matter what comes we will face it together, nothing will ever change that." Harry pulled her into his arms. He took in everything about her, the way she fit so perfectly, the smell of her hair, the feel of her breath against him. It was as if this is how it was meant to be.

"I know. This is just going to take me some time…to get used to."

Emily had never in a million years had ever felt what she was feeling now. It was as if she was on fire. She had never been able to be close to a man let alone let herself be content within his embrace. Emily was utterly content for the first time in her life. She still hadn't figured out why Harry didn't affect her. Sure she had her theories, but they all led to dead ends. She had to come up with some answers and fast before things between her and Harry became more serious. Boundaries had to be set or else both of them would suffer the consequences. Emily slowly backed out of Harry's arms and turned towards the girl's dormitories.

"Goodnight, Harry." She whispered.

"Goodnight, Em. I love you." Harry said with his famous wide grin.

"Now and always." Emily whispered what he had spoken to her with a smile as she closed the door.


	25. Nightmares

**Chapter 24: Nightmares**

Harry's eyes gazed at the deep wooden door that had closed behind Emily. His emotions were on over load. Had this night actually happened? Had she really said that she loved him too? All of it had happened so fast. He had tried to fight it. He had tried not to get caught up. He had tried not thinking about her, but each time he failed. He knew in his heart that he had to tell Emily how he felt, but was it the right thing to do? Was it the smart thing to do? These questions kept running over and over in his head. Fear crept into him, fear that she may one day be hurt because of him and what he would have to do. Fear that one day her prophecy might come true. Yet, wasn't she capable of taking care of herself? I mean, she did escape Voldemort, and she is a bloody good witch. He knew that no matter what she said or how strong she may be, she needed him, the same way he needed her. Harry made his way into his dormitory. He needed a peaceful sleep to clear his head. He could sort out all of these doubts in the morning. Harry changed and slipped into bed, yet as he lay there looking up into the dark, he only saw Emily's face staring back at him.

_Harry was walking down a long dark corridor. He knew this place. It was the same dream from this summer. He heard the familiar voices coming from the room at the end of the hall. Harry slowly walked forward and peeked through the crack in the door. _

"_Come__ here my dear." came the familiar sound of Voldemort's hiss. __"__I said come here!" _

_ Harry knew what was to come. He tried to fight the dream, yet he was helpless. All he could do was stand and watch. _

_ A woman dressed in black slowly walked forward. Harry glanced at the women, knowing it to be Elizabeth, Emily's mother. Yet, when she pulled back her hood it wasn't Elizabeth at all, it was Emily. Her beauty took his breath away. She looked different though, a year or two older. Harry saw that there was a deep sadness in her eyes. Finally she spoke. _

"_Why have you brought me here? I thought we had finished our conversation?" _

"_You are mine." _

"_I was never good at obeying. You must remember that." As soon as she said this she kicked the servant who was holding her. Voldemort was too quick and fast. He grabbed her by her throat, and lifted her up to where their eyes where on the same level. _

"_I taught you everything you know, and this is how you repay me. Did you not think my spies would report all that was going on at that school. I knew perfectly well that you were hanging out with that mudblood Granger. Not to mention that vile creature's friends! You are just like your mother. She turned against me. She too was scared of what we could become. She too feared power, but we took care of that didn't we? Don't you remember?" Voldemort let her down, without breaking eye contact. Harry glanced at Emily as her brown eyes burned with hatred. _

"_How could I forget? You called us to you, late one night. You threw my mother to the ground, and gave me a wand. You told me that if I loved her enough, if I was good enough then I could save her." Emily spat at him with a malice that Harry had never seen from her before. _

"_Ah, yes, so young and so much within you." Voldmort sneered as he placed his wand on her shoulder and moved it slowly back and forth, taunting her. __"__I want to show you something. Let's call it a surprise, just for you my dear." Voldemort muttered a spell that Harry recalled. At once the same large smoky mist came around the room. It circled the room until it was like a huge thick cloud. Harry peered into it only to find his face staring right back. Yet, he like Emily seemed to be older._

"_Harry! What have you done to him?" Emily screamed. _

"_So it is true. You do care for him. How can this be, my kin swearing allegiance with my enemy, what a disgrace. I had hoped you were beyond betrayal." In one moment Voldemort performed the Crutasious Curse. Harry saw himself falling over holding his stomach and screaming._

"_STOP! PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH US!" Emily screamed. _

"_AND why should I?"_

"_Because I love him." She said under a chocked sob. _

"_What… I didn't hear you." Voldemort said with malice._

"_I __**LOVE**__ HIM!" Emily stood and stared at the older Harry, who was lying on the ground breathing heavily from the amount of pain. _

"_You__ aren't capable of love. It isn't in your being. I made you so."_

"_Well, you have always underestimated me." Emily said with a mischievous smile._

"_So be it." Voldemort once again put the Crutasious curse upon Harry. _

"_NO! STOP IT! LET HIM GO! THIS IS NOT HIS BATTLE!" Emily yelled with tears in her eyes. _

"_On one condition, you will bow before me and swear your service." Voldemort said as his eyes become a deep blood red. Emily took a long glance at the man she loved. She knew the sacrifice that she had to make._

"_Do you accept my proposal, or would you rather me just kill me here and now?" Voldemort spat with hatred. There was a silence in the room, and than a whisper. _

"_I accept."_

"_NO!" This time it was Harry. He wanted to run and grab Emily and tell her she was making a mistake, that he wasn't worth it, but he couldn't move from behind the door. Then his dream self spoke. _

"_Emily, I won't allow you to make that sacrifice. I love you too much." The older Harry tried to run to her, but he was caught be his own shackles. _

"_I have to. I told you that it is my destiny to save you. Remember that I do and always will love you? _

"_No!" Both Harry's screamed as Emily turned and kneeled before the Dark Lord, swearing an eternal allegiance to him. She took a deep breath, and with bravery in her eyes said __"I'm__ yours."_

"No!" Harry yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat. _It was just a dream, nothing more._ Harry tried to convince himself, that this was just his fears and worries playing out. He hoped that was all it was. Harry glanced at the ticking clock besides his bed. Five o'clock. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he stumbled out of his bed, pulled on his robes, and grabbed his broom. He needed to clear his head. He needed to fly.


	26. Early Morning Discussions

**Chapter 25: Early Morning Discussions**

Emily opened her eyes only to find three girls busily getting ready for the day. Lavender and Parvati were rushing around the room trying to get all of their homework together, while brushing their hair at the same time. From what Emily could hear, they were discussing the latest Hogwarts gossip and the "it" couples. Thankfully her and Harry's name were not being mentioned yet. Emily turned over and saw Hermione sitting on her bed reading; every now and then she would make weird faces at Lavender and Parvati's conversation. Emily couldn't help but smile at Hermione's annoyed facial expressions.

The past three weeks had seemed to pass too quickly and the bitter winds and snow of December settled in, making it even harder to get out from underneath her warm covers.

"Finally you're awake!" Hermione exclaimed as she glanced at Emily. "You had better hurry and get up if you want breakfast before class this morning."

"What time is it?" Emily asked as she slowly crawled out of bed and grabbed her robe seeking warmth as her feet hit the cold stone floor.

"Uh, thirty past seven, I think." Hermione replied, as she placed her book in her bag.

"What homework were you finishing up?" Emily asked as she quickly grabbed her school robes and made her way towards the crowded bathroom.

"Oh, it's not homework; I was just reading the next chapter that we will be studying in Potions. I wanted to get a head start. If I don't read it now than I will not have another chance to, making sure that Ron gets through mid-term exams this year takes up more than plenty of my time as it is." Hermione explained as she grabbed her bag, and gave a quick look in her dresser mirror.

One by one all the other girls left the dormitory to head down to breakfast leaving Hermione and Emily in the sudden quiet.

"You and Harry seem to be… doing well." Hermione said as she smiled mischievously. She knew it was safe to talk about them now that everyone was gone. "I still don't know why we have to keep everything secret. Just looking at the two of you when are together would confirm it to anyone."

"Hermione you know perfectly well why."

"Why not, I mean it's obvious that you and Harry love each other, everyone is bound to see sooner or later!"

"I guess people just aren't as perceptive as you, Hermione." Emily stepped out of the bathroom pulling her hair into a ponytail as she did.

"True." She nodded as she held her book bag tighter. "But is Harry okay with all this…secrecy?" Hermione asked.

"He seems to." Emily glanced over at her friend as she gathered her books and papers from her desk. "It's best for both of us if my grand-father doesn't find out. If anything were to happen—"

"He would use the other as a bargaining chip."

"Exactly." Emily nodded as she stuffed her things into her bag. "The past three weeks have been…they've been—" She could feel herself blush as she tried to come up with the appropriate word for how wonderful the past few weeks had been.

"Glorious, sensational…" Hermione joked.

"Too good to be true."

"And all of this is before he's kissed you. I wonder what you'll be saying when it actually happens!"

"Hermione!" Emily laughed as she threw a pillow at her. "In all seriousness you know that it can't happen."

"If you can't kiss him, then what's the point?" Hermione giggled for but a moment before she saw Emily's face fall. "I'm sorry, Em. I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't. It's just you're right."

"No, I'm not, Em." Hermione spoke assuredly. "You too are supposed to be together. I know that more than anything I have ever read in a book."

"That's a pretty powerful statement coming from you."

"It's true too."

"How are you so confident and I feel like I'm going to wake up from it all at any moment and realize it's all been a dream."

"It's not, Em."

"That's the crazy part." Emily spoke as her eyes caught the falling snow outside the window. "This is too good to be true."

"Harry's not perfect and neither are you, but you make each other better, stronger. That's why it is so good, that is why you feel it so strongly."

"You're right. I know you're right. Why is that you're always right?" Emily smiled assuring herself once again that she and Harry were in this great journey together.

"Because I am brilliant." Hermione giggled again. "We had better go or we'll be late." Hermione said as she made her way towards the door. Emily returned her gaze back to her friend and nodded following her out the door.

* * *

The Great Hall was bustling with the sound of students enjoying their last bit of freedom before their classes began. Hermione followed by Emily began making their way towards the Gryffindor table. Ron was too busy loading up his plate to notice them approaching, it wasn't until Hermione placed a quick kiss on his cheek that he turned his attention towards her.

"Good morning." Hermione stated as she set her books down on the table and sat down.

"If you say so." Ron replied as he began stuffing his mouth with food.

"What put you in such a foul mood this morning?" Emily asked as she too sat down.

"Defense, why we have to suffer from Snape for what is supposed to be our best class is beyond me."

"Oh, come on Ron he isn't that bad. I mean if you do your homework and know the material …" Hermione chided as she poured some pumpkin juice into her goblet.

"Not that bad! Hermione, he's horrible. We don't even get to use defense, we just read all the time." Ron argued.

"Ron…"Hermione was about to get angry when she noticed that Emily hadn't eaten a thing. "Are you not hungry this morning, Em?"

"No, not really, did you see Harry this morning, Ron?"

"Uh…yeah…he got up early this morning. I don't know where too."

"Oh…" Emily replied wondering what could be on his mind. She knew he hadn't been sleeping well these past couple of weeks and had been seeking early morning workouts at the pitch.

"Ron, Hermione, Emily!" Someone exclaimed from behind them. All three turned around to see Ginny rushing towards them. "Can you believe that Dumbledore is allowing him to teach Defense again? This will definitely cause an uproar."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Ron asked puzzled.

"You guys haven't heard? I thought everyone knew. It was all over the Daily Prophet this morning and everything."

"Just spit it out, Gin."

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher arrived last night."

"It's almost the end of the term. Why now?

"Who cares, Hermione. You know what this means…?"

"No more Snape!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well who is the new teacher?" Hermione questioned, but before Ginny could utter the name Harry walked up. His untidy hair wet from a recent shower, his robes were wrinkled as if he had just thrown them on.

"What is all the commotion about?' He asked as sat down beside Emily and began filling his plate with food. Seeing her suddenly brought back the visions of his nightmares. A great urge to hold her and protect her overpowered him, the intensity of it caught him off guard. "Good morning." He turned and whispered to her.

Emily couldn't help but blush, he smiled that boyish way which somehow always made her stomach tighten.

"Good morning." She replied her eyes catching the morning light that filtered through the high windows overhead.

"So what's all the uproar about?" Harry asked tearing his gaze from hers to look around.

"It seems that our new Defense professor arrived last night."

"About time it's almost the end of the term. I wonder what's kept him so long?"

"I don't know but Ginny was just about to tell us who it was when you came waltzing in." Emily said sarcastically with a smile.

"I don't waltz, I glide." Harry retorted as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Like that's any better." Hermione exclaimed with a laugh.

"Anyway, who is it, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Remus Lupin." Ginny squealed with a burst of energy.

"What!" Hermione and Harry both exclaimed a look of disbelief and joy crossed their faces.

"Yeah, I know. It's about time he came back." Ginny retorted.

"But…Remus is a werewolf; I mean parents aren't going to be pleased. The papers are going to have a field day." Hermione pointed out.

"So what? He is one of the best Defense teachers we have ever had, who cares if he's a werewolf."

"Ron, I'm afraid is doesn't work like that."

"But Ron's right Hermione, Lupin is the best teacher we have had. It is his style of defense that we need right now if we are going to fully prepare ourselves for what will come." Harry pointed out.

"How are you sure that he is even on our side?" Emily asked as she glanced down at the table.

"What?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exclaimed as they stared in disbelief at Emily.

"He was a friend to both our father's. He works in the Order, Emily. What would make you think he isn't loyal to Dumbledore?" Harry questioned as he gazed at her.

"Nothing, forget I said anything. Never mind." Emily said as she looked into his eyes. Just then Dumbledore's voice boomed through out the Hall.

"Good morning students. I trust that you all had a wonderful nights sleep. First, end of the term exams are right around the corner. Please see to it that you prepare for each term exam adequately before the holidays. Library hours will be extended in the coming weeks. Now onto other announcements, some of you may already have gotten wind about what I am about to tell you, but I believe that it is better to hear the truth than a truth that has been tainted. As some of you may know, our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor arrived late last night after a short detainment elsewhere. May I present Professor Remus Lupin. Professor Snape who has gladly filled his position for the time being will continue teaching potions. Thank you and may I wish you all a wonderful rest of the day."

Emily glanced up at her new Professor. He was not like she had pictured he would be. He looked so much older than he did in the pictures with her parents. He looked weary and tired, as if he had seen too much in his life. His face looked pale and stressed yet it still held a calm smile. His sandy hair was gently brushed back to reveal sorrowed eyes. Deep scares lined his neck and hands, which could only be from his ghastly transformations, and in his right hand he crutched a cane. There was something kind about him that made her want to forget everything. Yet, Emily knew that this man couldn't be trusted.

"Emily are you all right? You look pale." Harry asked as he reached for her hand underneath the table. The minute he found it a warmth rushed over them both. Emily felt her tension drift away and a calmness watched over her.

"I'll be alright, I'm just a little tired, I guess." Emily hated to be vague; but what else could she do? Harry seemed overjoyed that Professor Lupin was back, and she didn't want to spoil it for him. That was the last thing he needed now.

"Are you sure?" Harry probed; he knew something else was wrong. There was something she wasn't telling him.

"I'm fine, I promise." Letting her hand go, they both stood to head to class. He knew that she would tell him in her own time, and if she didn't he would just have to coax it out of her.

"Well, I guess we had better head over to Defense I want to get a good seat." Ron exclaimed as he put his arm around Hermione.

Harry and Emily made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the Defense classroom only to be stopped abruptly by Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately." She said as she gazed at Emily than to Harry. Harry took a step forward as if it was every day that he was asked to visit the Headmaster. "Not you Potter, the Headmaster would like to see Miss Black. You may run along to your next class, you do not want to be late. Miss Black please follow me." With that she turned abruptly around and began walking out of the Great Hall.

"I wonder what he wants with me?" Emily asked as she turned to Harry.

"I don't know. See you in Defense?"

"Yeah, will you tell Professor Lupin where I am?"

"Sure." Harry said with a wink before he made his way to Defense, smiling with each step.

Emily couldn't help but smile at the sudden skip in his step. Yet, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name being called by Professor McGonagall to "please hurry up". Emily followed closely behind the Professor as she led her up to Dumbledore's office. A few stairs and abrupt turns later both of them were standing in front of the large statue of a magnificent phoenix.

"Bubble Bath." Professor McGonagall said as the statue turned revealing a stone staircase. "The Headmaster is waiting." With that Emily made her way up the stairs, and into Professor Dumbledore's office. It had been months since she had last seen his office but it remained the exact same. Bookcases lined the walls, with trinkets spread throughout. Magical objects were strewn throughout the office. The Sorting Hat was singing a familiar tune in the background, and Professor Dumbledore sat behind his grand mahogany desk transfixed with the papers he was reading.

"Uh…excuse me professor. You wanted to see me?" Emily asked as she slowly walked towards the desk. Dumbledore's eyes lingered on the bit of parchment. It wasn't until Emily stood in front of the large desk that he remembered where he was.

"Hmm…oh Miss Black…yes…do sit down." Dumbledore spoke as he placed the documents down. "Do you know what I love about the Daily Prophet?"

"Umm…no clue." Emily mumbled as she sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk. She was curious as to the real reason for why she was here, surely it wasn't to do with the Daily Prophet.

"I love how they are able to publish a report the minute before an announcement is made. Last night one of our Professors returned, and what do you know this morning it is a headline." Dumbledore sighed and with a wave of his hand it landed into the trash bin.

"Professor you didn't bring me here to talk about headlines did you?" Emily said sarcastically as she placed her bag on the floor.

"No, I did not." Dumbledore had a bemused smile on his face. "I have something more pleasant to discuss with you. I have noticed from afar that you are excelling in your studies, despite the first and second infirmary visit. I do hope that you are feeling better."

"I feel good as new." She smiled.

"Good, I am glad." Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down. "All in all how have these past few months been for you here?"

"Professor, no offense or anything, but I am just a student like any other, is my opinion really all that important."

"My dear, it is." He spoke with assurance as he crossed his hands and settled back into his chair awaiting her response.

_My dear._ Still the sound of it made her spine tingle. Although he was thousands of miles away still his voice filled her. My dear. The only real name he had ever called her.

"Well, I guess it has been good, Professor, very good. It was nerve racking at first, especially with the incident with Professor Snape and a week of detention from the beginning. It did take some time getting used to so much…activity. But, truthfully Professor, I wake every morning in awe that I am actually in a place where I am free from him." Emily slowly turned the ancient ring on her finger as she glanced out of the window.

"I am glad to hear that. I apologize for the inconsistency of my presence as of late. The recent attacks and the barking at the Ministry have left me sacrificing some of my duties as Headmaster." Dumbledore spoke. "I have appreciated your help in training Harry. He seems to be growing stronger, more assure of himself these last few weeks. I will not take all the credit for that change."

"He is letting go of the fear more these days." She said with a smile.

"So it would seem." Dumbledore's eyes caught hers and for a moment she felt like he knew everything about them. "I want to make myself available to you both as much as I can. For I fear in time we all will have to depend upon the other. Which is why I want to ask you if there is anything you need to discuss with me?"

Emily felt the coolness of the emerald stone, the ridges of the engraved serpent. Her mind was a deep darkness; of course she had things to tell him. Of the day she had gotten lost and had seen her grand-father, did he know that he had a traitor for a Professor, did he know that she had been withholding her magical abilities, did he really know about her and Harry, did he even know who and what she truly was capable of.

Her thoughts became mixed together as she continued to stare out the window. Emily felt the familiar feeling of someone probing her mind. Professor Dumbledore was trying to read her thoughts. Emily simply smiled for she knew this all to well. She cleared her head and began to fight back. The feeling intensified, and then drifted away. She had won. She always had a brick wall when it came to her thoughts and emotions except in the areas of Harry. Why was that; but before she could give it a second thought she answered his question.

"I appreciate you giving Hermione clues about my condition. She has been very helpful with everything."

"I am glad to hear of it."

"Other than that I cannot think of anything." Emily said as she turned her attention back towards him.

"Well, then I guess you had better be off. I don't want you to miss all of Professor Lupin's first class." With that Emily grabbed her bag and made her way out the office, down the stairs, and the long walk to Defense.


	27. A Duel in Defense

**Chapter 26: A Duel in Defense**

As Emily silently approached the Defense classroom all she could hear were the sounds of students cheering. She slowly opened the thick wooden door and stepped within the classroom. The desks that had once been in neat rows had now vanished and in their place stood a long strip of black marble which ran the full length of the room, it was a replica of an old dueling stage_. _The students scurried to gather around the long marble stage, to await further instructions. Emily was thankful that she was able to slip in unnoticed. Professor Lupin slowly paced along the marble floor as he prepared to begin his lesson.

"Alright, students. I know that all of you were given the opportunity to participate in a dueling club during your second year, but I felt it was necessary to further divulge into that art of dueling. With the growing turmoil within the wizarding world it is imperative that each and everyone of you be prepared to fight should the situation call for it. Yet, let me make myself perfectly clear, under no circumstances should I see any of you performing duels outside of class. Well, with that said let's start off with the very basics and then we will work from there. All right, now let's have a volunteer shall we. Miss Patil will you kindly come stand in front of the class please. All right, thank you. Now, first things first. You always bow to begin, but please do keep in mind the fact that some of the duels that you will participate in will be spur of the moment due to the setting and the person in which you are fighting. So after you bow you give a proper wizarding salute, which is your wand against your heart and then a strike down to your side. This signifies that your adversary knows that the duel will be just. Then you walk three paces in the opposite direction of your opponent, and then the duel begins. Miss Patil please show the class what I have just explained. Yes…bow…salute…three paces. Good very good. Thank you. For now, I want you all to divide yourselves into pairs and practice. I want to see what you already know on the art of dueling, so that I may evaluate what we need to refresh and then learn. Please keep the duels clean. I really don't want to be sending the majority off you to the hospital wing on my first day back. We can save those days for later in the year." Lupin said with a smile before he dismissed them. Everybody quickly divided into pairs eager to begin.

"There you are! When did you get back?" Hermione asked upon seeing Emily approach the group. She grabbed Emily's elbow and pulled her into an empty corner of the room.

"I just slipped in." Emily remarked as she glanced around the room noticing that everyone else had already begun. "So I guess this means that you are my partner?" Emily said with a mischievous smile. "I get to go up against the know-it-all. This should be fun." But before she and Hermione could begin Professor Lupin singled them out.

"May I ask what kept you from arriving to my class on time?" Emily quickly stared at Harry across the room as if to say, 'you forgot didn't you'. He simply gave her a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry Professor. The Headmaster wanted to speak with me. I asked Harry to tell you where I was…but I guess he forgot in all the excitement of your return."

"It seems he did. Well, Miss Black, you and Miss Granger may continue then." Emily was taken aback that he knew her name.

"How did you know my name?" She asked quickly.

"Well for one I took attendance before you arrived and you were the only one absent; and two you look exactly like your mother did at your age."

Emily's eyes widened as she watched him turn and walk through the stream of her classmates who had already begun their duels. How dare he speak of her mother! It was an insult. Yet a part of her for a moment was grateful for the reminder of her. Did she really look like her? Her memories of her mother were so faded, so contorted sometimes. She couldn't really even see her face clearly anymore.

"Earth to Emily?" Hermione spoke aloud as she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"You want to waste all our time for practice staring into space or can we actually begin?"

"Sorry, sure." Emily pulled her wand out from her leather bag and tossed the bag against the wall. "Ready when you are."

Hermione wasted no time instigating their practice. Emily had to admit that Hermione was brilliant as she threw every curse and jinx Emily's way. Yet, despite all the tricks Hermione knew, she was able to block most all of them. Emily tried to control her own capabilities as Hermione's jinxes intensified. She tried to keep her own emotions in check and go easy on her, but all of the spells that floated into her mind were just too risky. The last thing she needed was to put one of her best friends in the hospital wing. Yet, she had to give Hermione credit. She knew her stuff.

"Alright, that is enough practice for one day." Lupin's voice carried across the room as the time for class was closing down. "You may stop now." Lupin spoke directing his attention to the several groups who had chosen to ignore his first remark. "Before our time is up for today I would like one final duel. I will even give out House Points for the champion. Nothing too significant I assure you, but just enough for posterity. Now which two lucky students shall I choose to represent each house? Let me see…uh…let's have Mr. Malfoy for the Slytherin House and why don't we have Ms. Black for the Gryffindor House." Lupin extended his hand in both Draco and her direction beckoning them forward from amongst the other students gathered around the raised platform. "And this time Ms. Black I would like to see you actually duel instead of simply using defensive spells."

"But Professor I don't…" Emily tried to explain but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"No buts Miss Black. I expect to see all of my students reach their full potentials. Now please let me see just what you are capable of. " Professor Lupin summoned a chair and took a seat his mind was set.

She glanced at Harry who gave her a confident nod. He seemed to rather enjoy the idea of her fighting Malfoy. Emily on the other hand was terrified, yet at the same time an all too familiar excitement coursed through her. Fighting Draco might just be exactly what she needed to let out some steam. He probably knew some of the things that she would throw his way anyway. Yet, she had to be careful, she didn't want to hurt him too much. Emily slowly walked towards the black marble stage, and stepped up. Draco stood in the middle prepared to face her. Emily took her place straight in front of him.

"Ready to show them what we can do?" Draco said with a devilish smile.

"Draco, let's just keep it simple, okay? No need to utterly show off." Emily stated with a casual smile hoping he understood the subtext.

"I won't hold back. Our kind can't. You of all people know that." He sneered as he ran his fingers over his slick blonde hair.

"Draco, stop joking around. You know you can't do that." Emily said sternly trying to make him see that this would not help his situation. It would blow his cover.

"I won't hold back, Black. Neither will you." Draco's eyes pierced her own causing an eerie sensation to wash over her. Something was not right.

"Draco, don't be a fool!" She hissed.

"Prepare yourself Black." With a smile Draco slowly bowed in the traditional manner with all the fluid and grace of his family's station.

"Draco, I am warning you. I will have no other choice but to defend myself. Whatever means possible."

"Good, don't hold back."

"I won't." Emily looked deep into his eyes and saw past the façade of arrogance.

Fear lay deep within his eyes. The same fear that she had seen in countless others, which gave her a rush of excitement. But it terrified her. She knew that her grandfather had trained her her whole life to feel what she had just felt and that made her sick to her stomach. That meant that she was just what he wanted her to be, like him. She gave Draco a bow, her salute, and then turned to take three paces forward. She could only pray that by the time the duel was done with both of their covers weren't blown.

Harry watched anxiously as Emily and Draco exchanged words. What they were saying he couldn't quite make out, but it seemed to be hostile. Harry knew Draco wouldn't do anything too extreme, at least not in front of a Professor, right? He couldn't be a hundred percent positive. His father is a Death Eater. Harry knew what Emily was capable of. She stopped the Order during the summer. In comparison to them Draco would be a breeze. He could only hope that Emily would go easy on him.

Harry's breath quickened as Emily walked three paces. He could feel her tension. _Why is she nervous?_ She knew spells that Hermione hadn't even heard of and she is scared to face Malfoy? Harry felt as if he was missing something, as if a piece of the puzzle were missing. But before Harry could give it another thought the duel had begun.

"_Stupefy_!" Emily heard right as she turned to face Draco. He was quicker than she thought.

"_Protego_" escaped from her lips before giving it a second thought. It had been a while since she had participated in a real duel. She herself was surprised at her fast reflexes. The spell gave her a moment of protection before Draco sent a blinding light out of his wand. Emily closed her eyes. She would just have to feel her way through the next part. She heard footsteps approaching, he was moving closer. _Risky move Draco, but so be it_.

"_Immobulus_." Draco sneered. Emily wasn't quick enough. She was caught in his spell unable to move until it wore off. "Well, I guess I've got you. That was easier than I thought. I'm sad really that it was so easy. I expected you to at least send something extraordinary my way." As Draco continued to revel in his short glory Emily was quickly fighting the spell. Just a couple of more…yes…now!

"_Relashio_!" Emily yelled as Draco was sent clear across the room and landed with a loud thud. Draco was furious. His usual paled face was now glowing red with anger and embarrassment. Emily could tell that this duel was just about to become ugly.

Harry had to hand it to Emily for getting out of the immobulus charm so quickly. Yet, Harry was worried what Draco's next move would be. He knew that Draco mixed with embarrassment would not be the best combination.

Draco jumped to his feet as quickly as he could after getting the air knocked out of him. He wanted revenge. A feeling he knew shouldn't be feed. He had a cover to uphold, but he was given a specific task and he knew that it had to be accomplished no matter what. A part of him yearned to put down his wand and shrug this escapade off, but the face of his father, the face of the Dark Lord drove him to continue. Hatred began to build within him, a hatred he needed in order to complete his mission.

Emily waited as he stood there pondering his next move. She did not want to do anything rash. Her plan was just to counter whatever he threw her way. She couldn't take the risk of harming him. _What was he thinking? Why is he so keen on trying to impress everyone with his knowledge? What is he up to? _There was something missing. Something she couldn't figure out. He wanted her to do something. But before she could think about it anymore…

"Incendio." Draco muttered as flames shot out of his wand and encircled her. The floor was immediately engulfed in a fire. Emily froze trying to remember the spell to put it out. Her mind went blank. Smoke was filling her lungs as the flames circled around her. She began coughing violently. _What is that spell? You know this. _

Harry's heart began pounding. He couldn't see her in the smoke. _Put it out Emily! Aquamenti, Aquamenti _he shouted in his head as if she would be able to hear him.

Just as she was about to drop to her knees, the spell floated into her mind. Through a coughed choke she whispered the spell.

"_Aquamenti_." The water shot out of her wand and the flames ceased to be.

"_Explliarmus_." Emily's wand was ripped from her hand. She tried to retrieve it but it was too late, Draco had grabbed her around the neck just before she could reach it. "It's a shame really. I thought that this would be a challenge."

"What makes you assume that I am even trying, Draco. I am holding back for your own protection. What do you want from me?" Emily tried to reason with him but Draco just starred into her eyes with his vibrant blue eyes. His sleeked blonde hair had fallen into his face, his breathing was heavy, but what stood out the most was the smirk that covered his face. He slowly bent down and whispered into her ear.

"It's not what I want, but what my master desires."

Emily knew that what was about to be spoken needed to be heard only by their ears. She hated setting herself up for disaster but there was no other way around it. Emily closed her eyes and concentrated. The spell would be difficult to conjure even with her wand let alone without it. She thought hard and whispered _Shelteralaris. _A silver bubble formed around the two of them. Now it was just her and Draco. No matter what, nothing would be able to get through it. The only way would be for her to remove it herself and she was not about to let Draco win this duel. The only problem was Draco had his wand and she didn't.

"I guess you would rather us be alone for the rest of the time." Draco commented as he touched the silver edge.

"Oh, they can still see everything. They just can't hear or do anything about it. You lied when you told me that you were on both sides. You've been playing me this whole time."

"Yes and no."

"Leave it to boys to give a vague answer. Emily squirmed underneath his tight grasp. "You planned all of this." Emily eyes scanned the room. "Lupin?"

"Nothing a little imperio curse couldn't handle. He was going to have us learn about how to protect ourselves from a werewolf bite. Predictable on his first day, but a duel is much more exciting.

"I thought you were fighting against it all, the evil, your father. You lied to my face, pretended to be my friend!"

"I pick and choose which side I would like to help and at which moment."

"At this moment I naturally presume you're not on mine."

"Exactly what side are you on, Emily? I mean a true blood descendent of the Dark Lord himself and yet you denounce him. I find that a little hard to believe."

"Well, I guess that you'll just have to get used to it."

"Oh, so that's the way it's going to be. Well, so be it. _Sectunsumpra_." Draco muttered.

She moved quickly to get out of the way but she had not been fast enough for the spell had slashed her right arm. She moaned in pain as she pressed her hand against the deep gash. She had no time to heal it now. She had to think quickly. Emily muttered the first thing that came to her mind and Draco was sent into a whirlwind, before he crashed into a heap on the floor.

"Wandless magic. What an accomplishment." Draco gasped as he slowly tried to get up, but failed. Holding his head as he slowly got to his feet. He sent another spell her way but this time she was able to quickly move out of its path.

The whole class was in total disarray as to what was going on. Professor Lupin, as if he had just been woken from a dream, began trying to take down the shield but nothing prevailed. All they could do was watch and hope that it would end soon. Harry thought through every spell he knew and nothing seemed to even be remotely helpful. He glanced at Hermione who had a look of horror on her face as she saw the blood dripping from Emily's arm.

"Hermione what the hell is going on?" Harry asked as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her in order to force her from her daze.

"Uhh…umm…I …it's a type of shield charm, like the one she did before in the common room. But this one is stronger, I guess Emily put it around them in order for no one to stop them."

"But she doesn't have a wand." Ron stated dumbfounded.

"There is such a thing as wandless magic Ron" Harry stated rather sharply. "So what can we do to take it down?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied in a quiet whisper.

"What do you mean nothing? There has to be something…" Harry began to argue.

"Listen, Harry, the spell can only be broken by the one who conjured it. Emily is the only one who can take the shield down. We unfortunately just have to wait and watch until then."

"_Rapsorpa_" Draco hissed as a rope flew from his wand and rapped itself around Emily's legs.

She tried to break free but it was no use, they were too tight. Emily thought hard as she tried to find enough strength to send another curse at Draco. Yet the loss of blood had severely weakened her. The only one she could think of was too dangerous. As much as Draco had done to make her hate him, he didn't deserve it. She couldn't let herself do it. As much as it killed her to let this pass she knew that it had to be done. Emily knew the darkness that consumed people like Draco, but she could see the light as well. Darkness and evil did not consume him, and it was up to her to help him see the light.

"Why won't you fight back?" Draco stammered as he limped towards her. Emily said nothing. Draco loomed over her and grabbed her by her hurt arm and pulled her up.

"AGHH." Emily moaned as her arm throbbed from the sharp pain.

"You're weak. My father was wrong about you. He said that you possessed a power, a power that was capable of destruction. He was wrong; all there is in you is weakness." Draco spat.

Emily glanced in Harry's direction. His face was one of horror. He looked helpless and frightened. Draco wanted her to retaliate, but she wouldn't. She was protecting both of them. She would lose everything if the truth got out. She would be expelled from Hogwarts, Harry would see her for who she truly was. He would come to his senses and leave her. She had to hold on to this for as long as it could last. She was willing to fight for that. Draco examined her face for a flinch, yet none came. Emily would not fight.

"Fine have it your way." Draco snarled as he raised his wand.

Emily stood there unable to move, she began doubting whether or not she did the right thing by giving up. If she hadn't she might have done something that she would of ended up regretting. Emily knew she had done the right thing no matter what Draco was about to do to her. Yet, nothing could have prepared her for the moment she was about to face.


	28. Defining Moments

**Chapter 27: Defining Moments**

Draco placed his wand on Emily's right arm. With a mutter under his breath it began to sear with pain. Each etching of her mark boiled with heat as the black dye became visible. What was she going to do? If everyone knew, she'd be traded over to the Ministry and sent to a cell in Azkaban, the Wizarding World would never trust her again. What of Harry? He could never love her now, knowing what she had kept from him. People aren't forced to be Death Eaters. It was her choice, a long time ago back when things were different, when she was different. Draco grabbed her arm ready to tear her sleeve in order to reveal the mark.

"Draco, please…. don't!" Emily pleaded as she looked into his eyes. "You don't have to be a pawn in his hands. I know what it feels like to think you have no way out but you do. There is always light. Draco…everything will be all right. You don't want to do this. Please, you're better than this."

Emily kept her eyes locked on his. For a moment he simply just continued to stare right back. His breathing became heavy, his eyes cool and clear. He broke contact with her as he scanned the room, now full of Professors and students staring at the spectacle before them.

"What leverage is he holding over you, Draco?" Emily asked her voice steady despite everything around her. "Whatever it is, we can get it back."

"I'm sorry, Em. I have to…if I don't—" Without a moment more, he ripped the black sleeve that stretched from her shoulder to her wrist, lifting her arm with the black burned Dark Mark to everyone, to those whom she loved the most.

For a moment Emily couldn't think or feel. All she knew was that things could never possibly be the same again. Her head down, her inner arm raised by the hands of a person, whom she thought she could trust. She didn't blame Draco; she couldn't after all she had once been in his position. A few years ago she would have done the same thing. It was all she knew. His plan, his ideas, his will was all she had known. She only hoped that Draco would see what she had to learn: his desires will end up devouring your soul. She knew her grandfather had a tight leash on all his followers, even her. Yet, what would make Draco do this? Voldemort had to have something dangling in front of Draco, something or someone. Emily's mind kept racing. Her head still bent, she couldn't look up; she couldn't look into those eyes, those intense emerald eyes, and see pain. Yet, she didn't have to, she felt it, his heart was breaking and because of that hers was too.

The following moments happened too quickly for her to remember. She dropped the shield that had protected her from those who now stared relentlessly at her forearm. Draco released his grip causing her to fall hard upon the marbled dueling stage. She held her bleeding arm tightly as the blood dropped onto the black marble. In but a moment her hands were bound with a charm from someone's wand she didn't catch, and she felt herself being carried out of the room a silence falling over each student and Professor she passed their images blurred by her weakness. She had lost too much blood. Yet before she succumbed to the darkness that seemed to surround her now her eyes caught sight of the one person whom had carried her away, Remus Lupin. Emily couldn't help but smile at the irony.

* * *

"We have to do something!" Hermione cried as she paced the Common Room floor. Ron looked terrified, and Harry kept his eyes on the fire. "We can't just let her go to Azkaban. There has to be something we can do to get her out of this!"

"Baby, what can we do? I mean as hard as it is, she has the mark…"

"Don't start the baby's with me Ron…Harry, you know she can't be, I mean Draco had to…." Yet, Harry never replied he simply just stared harder at the blazing fire. "Harry look at me for goodness sake's! Don't you even care that she is about to be sent away!"

"There's nothing we can do." Harry stated.

"I won't believe that." Hermione stubbornly sniffed.

"Sorry, to disappoint you Hermione, but I guess you're just going to have to live with that." Harry rose to leave.

"Well, if that's the case than you are going to have to live with the knowledge that you just sat by and did nothing, while the girl you loved was locked away for life or worse! With or without your help, I'm going to do something."

"What do you want me to say Hermione!? That I'm a wreck? Well I am. I mean she wouldn't be honest with me. I knew from the beginning that she had a past, but not a past that she had chosen!"

"What do you mean, that she chose to be a Death Eater?" Hermione said sarcastically. Harry smile, she was naïve in the ways of Voldemort's inner circle.

"Hermione, you aren't forced to become a Death Eater. She chose to follow him and I was just stupid enough to believe she hadn't."

"Everyone thought Sirius was a follower of Voldemort, yet we saved him, or have you forgotten? We proved the world wrong, and now it's his daughters turn."

"Sirius was different, we knew for a fact that he hadn't done it. We had evidence."

"We knew because we loved him. We knew he wasn't capable of such an act. It's the same with Em. She's not like that. We have to help her! She's our friend, and she would do the same for us." Ron and Harry just stood and stared at her with blank expressions neither one of them knowing what to do with her. "I'm going to do something, whether you guys are in or not."

* * *

Emily didn't know how long she had been out of it as her eyes bolted open. She grabbed her arm for it still tinged with pain as she tried to sit up. Yet the wound from Draco's spell had been healed. Although the gash was no longer visible a dulling pain still resided. She knew it would go away in time but each movement seemed to send a jolt through her.

From the looks of it she was still at Hogwarts and for that she was grateful for she could still see the outlines of mountains with snow covered pine trees. She could even catch the edges of the black lake from the single slivered hole in the wall that allowed there to be clean air and moonlight into the small holding cell she had been placed in.

How long it would take for the ministry to come and transfer her was the question that burned in her mind. She had overheard stories from other members, horror stories, of what the ministry had done to them. At this point Emily was hoping it was all a rouse to get back into her grandfather's good graces. All she could do now was wait.

* * *

"Ouch!" A loud thump resounded through the chamber.

"Hello?" Emily rasped as she turned her heads towards the old, iron, barred door.

"Em, where are you?" The voice rang out.

"Her…Hermione...is that you?"

"Yep, now which cell are you in?"

"Hermione! What are you doing here?! You can't be here, if anyone catches you then you're no better off than I am."

"I came to help you and I am not leaving."

"Please Hermione, go!"

"Will you stop?! I'm not leaving until I see you. Now tell me which cell you are in."

"Hermio…." Emily stammered but before she could finish Hermione chimed in.

"I can play this game all night Em. Whether you like it or not I'm not going! So either tell me which one you're in or I'll be forced to check everyone until I see you!"

"Ugh! You're the most stubborn witch I have ever met! I'm in the last one, all the way to the back. I'll stick my hand through the bars." Emily crawled slowly to the door and stuck her hand through the iron bars. "Do you see me?"

"Yeah, I see you." Hermione walked towards the back of the dark corridor passing the empty cells as she made her way to the last one.

"Hermione, are you still there? I can't see you?" Emily questioned. The darkness and flickering light from the torches on the opposite wall made it hard to see, but she had expected to see her approaching.

"I'm here." Hermione said, as she stood right in front of her cell.

"Hermione stop playing around. Where are you?"

"Right, here!" Hermione whispered as she then tore of the cloak that had made her invisible.

"Harry's invisibility cloak. Smart." Emily chuckled. "How did you find me?"

"Marauder's map, it shows everything, even the spots in Hogwarts that are charmed."

"What are you doing here Hermione? This isn't a place for you."

"I came to get you out!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled out her wand.

"NO! You can't. They've placed a protection spell on the cell. It notifies the ministry if the cell has been tampered. If you do any magic to get me out, they'll be here before you'll have time to get out!"

"Oh, well that makes things a bit more complicated. Why don't you do magic to get out from inside?"

"I can't. All magic is blocked from inside the cell. I have no power while I am in here. My magic has been drained from me."

"That explains why I haven't heard of your escape sooner, I was sure you would have busted out of here within the first hour."

"I am not that good of a witch."

"Well there has to be someway to get you out. I mean you can't…I won't let you…"

"Hermione, there's nothing you can do. I wish there was, believe me, but this is how it is suppose to be."

"Bullocks! How is you being locked up in a cell, headed to a trial that will undoubtedly send you to Azkaban or worse will…" Hermione trailed off, her cinnamon eyes moved from Emily's down to the ground.

"Hermione, it is what I deserve."

"I won't believe that. You're innocent. I mean Draco had to…"

"Why is it that you have so much faith in me, Hermione? I mean you saw the mark, and in your heart you know the truth, yet here you are in front of my cell trying to help me escape?"

"You are my friend, and I know you. You couldn't possibly have done the things that you have been accused of." Hermione stated simply.

"Thank you for that, but you're wrong. Hermione, as hard as it might be for you to understand, I chose to be a Death Eater." Emily said through a choke. Hermione needed to know the truth. She needed for her to understand. Hermione slumped down in front of her cell.

"You can't…Emily I have seen you do good…you couldn't have chosen this. You are so much better, greater than that. It wasn't your fault. You were just a child when Vold…when Voldemort took you. He must have manipulated you!"

"I appreciate that Hermione. More than you'll ever know. I am so thankful that you are loyal. But you need to know the entire truth, before you make a decision about my intentions, my actions, or who is responsible." Emily slipped her hand through the bars and grabbed Hermione's hands in hers. Hermione's eyes locked with hers. "Two years ago I gave up on a life outside of Voldemort. I gave up on a life that could be filled with happiness, joy, and love. I gave up on ever meeting my father, or having friends. I gave up on the light, the good, and succumbed to the evil. I saw things that I cannot and will not speak of. All you need to know Hermione is that I live with those haunting memories every hour of every day of my life. I cannot believe or think that I will ever be free of them. I chose to do everything that I did, I deserve to be locked in this cell, and I deserve to die. Oh, how I wish I could go back and change everything, but I can't. I did what I did, and now I shall face the consequences. No matter what they are. Do you understand now, Hermione? Can—can you understand now why this is where I am supposed to be?"

Hermione's face was tear stricken from the sorrow she felt for her best friend. Emily lived in darkness. If only she could know and see the light once more. Yet, as she heard her story everything made sense. All of the reasons for Emily's actions, her fears suddenly pieced together. Emily felt like she didn't deserve happiness or love because of everything from her past. Whatever mistakes or evil she had made weighed so heavily upon her that she could no longer she that redemption was possible. It broke Hermione's heart to see her friend in such a state.

"Please, Hermione. Don't cry."

"Emily, I…you have to know…that no matter what you have done…"

"Nothing can change what I have done, Hermione." Emily let go of her hands, and began to back away.

"But you are good. You have a light within you, a magic that you have used for good, and that means something. I don't know what you have done, but I know that your heart is good. That out of it flows love for those around you, and the desires to have those around you love others. To me that is the greatest glimpse of what truly resides in you."

"It doesn't change what I have done. I wish it could, I wish it could eradicate all the horrors from my past, but it can't."

"Emily…"

"No, Hermione. It's time for you to go. The Ministry will be here at any moment to take me to their holding cells and I don't want you here even with the invisibility cloak."

"No… I want…there must be some way!"

"No, now you need to do something for me. Give this to Harry. He may not want it but please hand it to him. Tell him to keep it with him at all times; it will protect him." Emily pulled the emerald ring off her finger and placed it in Hermione's palm.

"Emily…"

"Please Hermione."

"I will."

"No matter what this holds for me, I want you to help Harry defeat Voldemort. It is his destiny and no matter what he may think, he needs all the help he can get. You are the brightest witch I have ever met, and I know that with you he will be able to accomplish anything. Tell him I will and have always loved him. No matter what the future may hold for the both of us, let him know that I will never stop…I will…I will never stop loving him." Tears streamed down her face, as she grabbed Hermione's hand one last time.

"He knows Emily. He may be mad and lost right now, but he knows." Hermione squeezed Emily's hand.

"Thank you Hermione. You have always been a good friend to me."

"And you have always been the same for me." Hermione smiled through her tear-stricken face. A noise came from the front the corridor. Someone was coming.

"You must go!" Emily whispered.

Hermione tucked the ring into her jeans pocket, and looked back one last time at Emily before throwing the cloak over her, making her invisible. Emily took one last glance in the place where Hermione had been before slipping her arm back into her cell. Hermione tip-toed past the approaching Ministry official and out the door unnoticed.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she made her journey back to the common room for in her mind she had failed. Yet, in her heart she knew that there was nothing she could have done. Emily had already chosen her fate, but it was up to the Ministry at the upcoming trial that would decide what would ultimately happen to her friend.

* * *

Harry's mind had been in a state of shock ever since he had seen the mark on her arm this morning. The image of Emily slumped on the ground, blood running down her arm, and the black mark of her kind, blazing, was engraved in his thoughts. Yet, it was the expression on her face when he turned to walk away that troubled him.

Emotions drove through him like knives, pure anger at her for not telling him, an even greater hatred towards Draco for hurting her, sorrow for what the truth unfolded, frustration at himself for not protecting her when he swore he would, betrayal, anguish, guilt for walking away and yet at the center of it all was still love. Love for her, and the need for him to understand why. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to go to her. He knew he should, but honestly he was still blinded by his own anger. It seemed like this day was the longest one of his life, which was saying a lot given his history. How was it that just this morning he and Emily were holding hands underneath the tables at breakfast, stealing smiles and glances, hoping that no one would see and find out that they were in love with each other.

"Are you going to be alright mate? I mean you really haven't said anything since it all happened?" Ron asked as he looked up from studying his Quidditch playbook.

"I don't know Ron. I honestly don't know… I am just… so… pissed off at her for not telling me the truth. It seems like there is always something she's hiding from me. First her identity, then her curse, the prophecy, and now this! I mean, jeez, and yet at the same time I've never been this…afraid before. I don't think I could survive if I lost her too, mate." Harry said through a slight choke as his eyes penetrated the glowing fire in front of him.

Ron got up and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to comfort him, when Hermione burst in, tears streaming down her face. Upon seeing Ron, Hermione ran straight into his arms and buried her anguish there.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked in a panic. A sudden fear that something horrible had happened to Emily washed over him, sobering his thoughts.

"No..nothin…nothing." Hermione sad through a sob, as she tried to maintain her breathe. "I…I found out where she was and…I went to see her." At this Harry straightened up, every bit of his body went completely rigid.

"Hermione! If anyone had caught you, you would have been put in a cell too."

"I know, but, Ron. I couldn't sit here and do nothing. I had to see her, to know how she was doing."

"How is she?" Harry asked quietly.

"She's…she's weak, Harry. It's like her spark, her life, is slipping away. I went expecting to help her escape, but I couldn't. The cell has a protection spell on it. She can't get out or if someone tries to help her out with magic the ministry is notified immediately. But I don't think she would have let me even if I could've gotten her out. It's like she wanted to be there. She said that this was her consequence for everything she had…had done." Hermione once again returned her head to Ron's chest as a few more tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Ron rocked her slowly doing the best he could to comfort her, while Harry simply gazed off into the distance.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Not really, Harry." Hermione said as she wiped her eyes. Harry turned once more toward the fire and sat down on the couch exactly as he had been before Hermione had come in. "She did make me promise that I give you this." Hermione pulled the emerald ring from her pocket, leaned over Harry and place it into his hand. "She told me that it would protect you. She was adamant that you have it."

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek as if to say thank you and slowly walked up the stairs towards her dormitory. Ron glanced back at Harry, and knew that this was a moment that he needed to be alone, so he grabbed his book of plays, and followed Hermione up the stairs leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Emily's ring lay heavy in his hand. He had known her to wear it, but he had never been able to see it up close. The small silver ring turned in his finger. The round stone was exactly the same color as his eyes, a deep emerald green. Anyone could see that it was old. Yet, what intrigued Harry the most was the serpent etched into the silver on one side and the skull etched into the other. The snake had to be a sign that it belonged in the Riddle family, but the skull, Harry figured, was an indicator of the Death Eaters.

Yet above all Harry could not understand how this small item was somehow suppose to protect him. Why of all the things that Emily could have said or given to him, she had chosen this? Harry looked at it as if he would come across something that would lead him to an answer, yet nothing happened. It was just a ring, a ring that had been on her finger only moments ago.

He stared into the fire and felt the warmth spread over his face. Harry should be used to such days as this by now. Days where he realized how one moment could change everything. Today he realized that the person he had come to love more than he ever thought possible had been lying to him the whole time. Today he realized that the one person she had come to trust had betrayed her. Today he realized that his own pride cost him everything.

Despite all that had happened today, despite the anger that radiated through him still, a deep resounding love filled him. Memories flooded his mind of the last three weeks they had spent together and he felt a tear run down his face. What did the future hold for them now?

Harry's eyes turned back to the ring he clutched in his hand for he could feel it turning warm, warmer than the firelight that had been cast on his face. Harry stared at it trying to understand what was happening.

_Now and always. _

It was her voice that spoke from the ring. Its soft acclamation pierced the silence of the room. Upon hearing those sacred words a part of him clicked back into place. She despite all that had happened to her in the last hours had given this to Hermione and he knew why. It was to remind both of them of the promise they had made.


	29. Utter Darkness

**Chapter 28: Utter Darkness**

_I forgive you_. Three simple words; three bloody words that made him come undone. He would have been fine. He would have… been bloody fine if she hadn't look into his eyes, those… dark eyes and said… those words. He stood there, her bloodied arm still in his hands, and then she whispered those heart-wrenching words. She forgave him. He expected everything else, he expected a "this isn't over" or "mark my words Draco". He was prepared for that, but not this, not those words.

Draco was slouched over, his head in his hands. Emily had done nothing to him, of course the occasional banter, but nothing else. In fact she had seen him at his worst and still she reached out to him; and what had he done for her, he had feed her to the sharks. It had been days since the incident, week's maybe, he didn't know. No one knew that he was the one who was evil, not her. His mission was complete: reveal to the world that she serves me. His master had ordered and he had served. He shouldn't care; he shouldn't feel for her, yet why was his heart so moved by those words, those syllables. He couldn't get that image out of his head.

_Her head slowly rose. Her eyes tear stricken, her breathing heavy. Her eyes darted to the mark, then across the room. His eyes followed. Her eyes were focused on Harry. Harry's expression was one of disbelief and utter heartbreak. His fiery emerald eyes glanced at her mark, the floor, her mark, then back to the floor. Harry wouldn't look into her eyes. He took one last look at her mark and walked away. Draco could feel Emily's body give as she slumped into a heap on the frigid, marble floor. He kneeled beside her. He couldn't remember why but at that moment it seemed important. With his thumb he lifted her head, and then cleared her dark hair from her tear stricken face. Her eyes slowly opened penetrating his own. In an almost inaudible voice she whispered, "I forgive you." _

Those eyes and those words pierced through his heart. The Shield Charm was disabled by no more than her own thought, and before he knew it she was gone, taken to some holding cell. He was taken away for questioning, congratulated by some, stared at by many. The next few days were a complete blur. He took a leave from school. In order to do … what the ministry called "wrap up business". He remembered being asked questions by the ministries top officials, then by newspapers, and then his picture being taken. He had a private meeting with the Minister of Magic, and offered a fine reward for snagging a Death Eater at such a young age. Yet, the worst part was returning to school. He was welcomed back like a bloody hero. What friends he did have were either apprehensive or jealous of him.

Yet, during all this time he was waiting to be called. He knew his master would want to see him himself and congratulate him on a job well done, but nothing came. It began to eat at him. Why wouldn't he have contacted him? Guilt plagued him day and night. He had sacrificed her in order to save himself. Voldemort had found out about her and Harry, and he wanted Draco to come between them, to gain her trust, yet he couldn't go through with it. Maybe it was the knowledge that they deserved each other, that they needed each other. If he had followed through with Voldemort's plan everything would have crumbled. So he went against it, he urged her to follow her heart. The advice that he so wished to take for himself, he encouraged her to take. He knew it was wrong, that it was against his master's plans. Yet, he figured that he would never know the truth. Draco soon learned that failure is not in his master's vocabulary. After torture, utter embarrassment amongst his father and fellow Death Eaters Voldmort gave him one last chance to redeem himself. Reveal Emily's past to the world and his life would be spared, and he had.

* * *

Silence. It was what consumed her. The cell in which she was placed, her mind and heart as well were filled with it. A layer of darkness had encircled her life once again. Even though her trial approached, and the thought of spending the rest of her life in Azkaban was upon her, she did not falter. Her mind was clouded from the present. How long had it been since her identity had been revealed? Weeks, days, she did not know. The only picture that was at the forefront of her mind was his face. Emily re-ran that moment of her life continuously, the moment when he looked at her and simply walked away. Was it anger, hurt, or fear that drove him away? Her new cell had become her chamber of solitude. It was a place she no longer feared but rather accepted. Little nourishment had left her body weak, but the pinnacle of her suffering flowed from her heart. The one thing she had feared had come to pass. She had finally allowed herself to love someone completely and they had turned their back on her. Emily thoughts strained. Yet above all things her mind reverberated with those words, now and always. She hoped that it had worked, because it depended upon Harry alone for it to. She thought he would have come. She thought he would have tried to find her, but he never had.

It was as if she couldn't physically survive without him. Each moment, each day seemed to drag on in the reality of being away from him. He filled her spirit and thoughts. She could no longer feel his presence. When they were together she knew his emotions, she could feel his pain, his thoughts, and his happiness. The separation was harder than she ever imagined it would be. It was only now that she had began to realize how much she relied on him, how much she was connected to him, a notion that left her utterly confused and afraid. Why was she so connected to him, why was the mere absence of his presence so devastating to her?

As the days became nights, her fate was unknown. The only thing she was certain of was her trial. It was simple: the Ministry officials would want her to tell them all she knew and then they would dispose of her. Whether they would send her to a cell in Azkaban or simply have her executed she did not know. All she knew was that if she revealed everything, what she had done, she was signing her own death certificate. She had spent the last days trying to figure a way out, yet nothing had been formulated. Without magic she couldn't escape, and the thought of being on her own again terrified her. The approaching trial could only go one way: she could only stand and not say anything and either be sentenced, like her father, to a life-long imprisonment in Azkaban or still an immediate execution. The dilemma was that she was unable to speak of what she knew as a Death Eater. As the last bit of daylight vanished against her cold stonewall she could hear the quiet sound of footsteps approaching.

"Black." A voice spoke from the darkness. It took her awhile for her eyes to adjust to the blue light that shined from the tip of a wand.

"Here." Her voice was barely a whisper. She had not spoken aloud in weeks. The figure loomed over the small cell casting a large shadow against the back wall. "Snape."

"Surprised?" He spoke as he dimmed the light on his wand.

"I should have known you were a part of this."

"It would seem you have it all wrong yet again." Snape placed his white hand on the bars, his eyes glancing at it curiously. "I figured the ministry would take top priority to keep you under control, but this is interesting."

"I never knew such magic existed." Emily could tell he had caught on to the spells that permeated throughout the cell, whether by feel or knowledge.

"A magic reducing but more powerful." Snape commented more to himself than to her. "Can you perform magic?"

"It's still there but I can barely perform a levitating spell let alone anything above that."

"Intriguing, most cells have no need since only few of our kind have learned the art of magic beyond the use of a wand. They must have known of your ability."

"A spy?" She muttered under her breath. "Was this a part of his plan? To use leverage against Draco to turn me in and then put me on display for all to see? Have others kill me instead?"

"Who knows? Possibly."

"You would! You know of his plans." Emily tried to move but her body felt so weak, the cell not only suppressed her magic but it seemed to affect her physically as well.

"I know what I over hear, what I can decipher. We are not all like you were." She felt the harshness in his voice. Was it jealousy or pride that made him despise her so?

"Then why come here now? What do you want Snape?" She spoke her eyes never leaving his.

"Your trial is to begin the day after tomorrow, did you know that?"

"No." Emily looked down at her pale hands. The only visitor she had seen these last few weeks was a guard who brought her stale bread and yellow water. "How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks. It has taken the Ministry that long to set a date."

"Or to decide the verdict." Emily mumbled.

"Possibly. Dumbledore is seeing to make it a fair trial."

"We're Death Eaters Snape, fair is never a part of the equation no matter what side."

"Have you thought about how you will proceed?" Snape asked.

Emily took a deep breath. Was that why he was here, to see what she was going to do, to hear what she was planning on saying? Her eyes caught sight of his expression. It was worry. She knew such a thing shouldn't affect her, but it made her doubt her own judgment about him. Which side was he on? Did he come for Dumbledore or for Voldemort?

"You know more than I how I am bound. I will do only what I can."

"There could be another way." He whispered, his voice hovering over the cell. "There is a spell around every rule, Black."

"I am already ahead of you, Snape." Emily stated with a slight smile.


	30. The Awaited Trial

**Chapter 29: The Awaited Trial**

Harry hadn't been able to sleep since he heard about the trial. It had been two weeks of waiting. Waiting around to hear from the Ministry and now it was approaching with every tick of the old grandfather clock in the common room. Those in the Defense class at the time had been notified that they were to attend to serve as key witnesses.

Harry sighed as he once again turned the ring between his fingers. The past two weeks had felt like those first few days when she was in the infirmary. He was on edge, waiting to see what would happen. He knew he had probably gotten low marks on all his midterms for he had not the mind to study. The trial would take place the first day of Christmas holiday yet neither he nor any of his friends felt cheery this time of year.

It was the loss of her, the loss of feeling her that had been the hardest part in all of this. When they were near each other it was as if they shared one body, he could almost hear and finish her thoughts. He knew her emotions, he noticed her every move, but now it was useless. The upcoming trial brought with it a surge of fear. He knew the ministry officials to be short, and it wouldn't take much evidence to get a non-refundable ticket for a life-long sentence to Azkaban. Yet, what troubled him the most was the thought that she might get even a far worse sentence. Who knew what was to be brought up against her, and the thing that made Harry sick was that he could do absolutely nothing about it. All he could do was wait, and put his faith in Emily. No matter what Em might say, Harry knew that she wouldn't give up just yet, after all hadn't the prophecy stated that she would sacrifice her life for his. He was in no danger, and he wouldn't be, certainly not at her trial. Harry just had to be patient and wait and see what she had up her sleeves; after all she was a Death Eater.

* * *

The morning of the trial the trio bundled up and headed to the Great Hall in silence passing by fellow students who were on their way home for the holidays. Trunks filled the entrance way as students said goodbye to one another. However, those few sixth year students attending the trial were asked to gather in the Great Hall before given further instruction.

"Good morning." Professor Lupin spoke to all those who had gathered. "I trust upon seeing each of you here that you received and read the detailed letter from the Ministry." Lupin's eyes traveled over the group. "Your holiday I am afraid will resume upon completion of the trial this afternoon. From the ministry you may either travel back to you perspective homes or return here to Hogwarts for the remainder of the Christmas holiday. Now, from Hogwarts we will travel into Hogsmeade and then from there we shall travel by floo powder or apparation, whichever you are most comfortable with to the Ministry. So let's been on our way. We are already behind schedule."

Harry followed closely behind Hermione and Ron as they with the others traveled the road to Hogsmeade. December was bitter cold and they huddled beside each other in order to fight against the fierce artic wind that blew over them. Yet it seemed it wasn't until they reached the Ministry that cold was abated.

The Ministry itself was quite different than Harry remembered it to be. The fountain no longer contained water. There weren't as many people rushing about as there had been last year. It seemed as if everyone were gone on holiday, only a few creatures here and there.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione barely said a word to each other as they followed Professor Lupin into the room in which the trial was scheduled to commence. It was only then that Harry understood why the entire ministry seemed deserted. It was the largest amphitheatre he had seen. Harry had been in a trial before, his own, as well as through the pensieve, but neither one of them compared to this. The rows of seats simply continued on getting higher and higher. There were tons of witches and wizards sitting still in their seats, simply here to observe. The Ministry officials' desks were filled with towers of papers and documents. In the center of the room, two burly men were attending the iron trap door in which the prisoner would be raised. Harry suddenly remembered the iron chains draped over the wooden chair and the thought of Emily being contained in a few moments within something such as that was nauseating. Hermione must have been thinking the same thing because when she saw the two men her face went stark white. A section of seats had been put aside for all the students and they quickly sat down.

Harry scanned the room to see if he could recognize anyone. Reporters and Documenters were getting out their notes and quick quills, while the officials were gathering their papers. Draco sat on the other side of the room near his father; a somewhat down cast and dazed look fell across his face. Harry wondered what was eating him; after all he was the one who was responsible for turning her in. An uneasy silence filled the room still, a hushed sense of uncertainty lied ahead, and it did not make Harry feel any better.

At a quarter till ten, the Minister himself appeared and sat in his appointed position. He whispered to those on his left and right before putting his wand to his throat, "Good morning. Before we begin, I would like to ask everyone who is_ not_ involved within this case to please refrain from speaking. Those of you are required to take notes please do so quietly. This trial will not become uncontrollable. We advise those who are here to observe to simply do that—observe. Any nonsense will not be tolerated. On that note, the trial of case 111207 shall begin." With that the stout Minister sat in his seat once more.

Nothing could have prepared Harry for what it was like to see her again. Just like in the pensieve, Emily was raised up into the room strapped into a chair. Her face was pale and slightly bruised. Purple and blue tinted marks lined her neck and cheek, as if she had been hit several times. Anger swelled up within himself. Yet, he controlled it, he had to. Her dark hair fell unevenly across her face covering one side. Her scraped hands clung to the chair. The black garment she wore was torn up to her knees exposing her bare feet. This wasn't his Emily. The life, the light in her was gone. It was as if all that was left was this shell, this darkness.

"Name." The Minister began, trying to get through the protocol questions as quickly as he could.

"Emily Elizabeth Black" Her voice was soft, yet weak, as if she hadn't spoken in quite some time.

"And your parents…"

"Sirius Black and Elizabeth Riddle." A sudden gasp filled the room. The knowledge that sitting before them was a girl proclaiming to be the daughter of, the one-and-only person to escape Azkaban and the murder, Sirius Black was, in fact, seemingly shocking.

"Preposterous. You're lying." The minister stated.

"Why would I lie about such a thing?"

"Sirius Black's wife was killed and there is no record that I know of them ever having a child."

"I am sorry to disappoint you Minister, but you are wrong. I am his daughter. My mother and I were kidnapped before my first birthday."

"Kidnapped, interesting. I must say that it was hard for us to find any trace of your existence. It seems as if the only record of you is when you reached the Order this summer and your attendance at Hogwarts. Two facts that raise quite an inquiry as to what indeed you are, and what you had planned at Hogwarts." The soft shuffling noise that filled the room stopped and silence filled the void. "To the facts. Earlier this month you were exposed to have the sign of the Dark Lord, the Dark Mark, a sign of his followers upon your skin. You Ms. Black are the youngest person we have ever come across who has possessed such a mark." The minister turned to Emily expecting some type of movement, yet he received none. So he continued, "Plainly you must be in league with-he-who-must-not-be-named." Yet Emily still did not react so he pressed further. "By your silence I must guess that you do not wish to argue or talk yourself out of your treachery?" At this Emily simply looked up. Her eyes were glazed over; the life that used to shine through them was utterly gone. When the minister did not hear a response he pressed even further, his tone increasing. "You do not wish to exchange information for your life? For you life is in our hands. Your kind is lucky to be sent to Azkaban, and those that are provide information that may help our cause."

"I cannot speak what you so desire to hear Minister." Emily said. Her voice struggled to maintain volume; her weakened state had affected not only her body but her ability to speak clear and loudly as well.

"What do you mean you cannot? It is a simple question. What purpose does the Dark Lord intend, Death Eater?"

"I…I…I" Emily trailed her voice not allowing her to go any farther.

"Spit it out girl."

"I am not able to tell you." She stated flatly.

"So your choice is death." The minister inquired, pressing even further to try and get what he wanted.

Emily's breathing quickened, her eyes scanned the room until they fell on the one person she was trying to find. Harry's face was transfixed in a frown, as if he was in a deep thought. His eyes locked with hers and the feeling was more than either one of them could explain. For the first time in weeks both were able to feel what the other was thinking. Harry was nervous and unsure; Emily was determined and utterly frustrated. This brief moment gave her the courage to continue.

"You want information, Minister, information that only I can provide; such as the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort, spells and enchantments that he is conjuring, his plans. All this I can give to you, but you must follow me. I cannot tell you, but I can show you and everyone here if they wish. A sort of pensieve, a look at my life you might say. The choice is yours. I offer my memories and my past up to you freely; you just have to accept what it means. All the explanations you crave lie within my past."

"And what would I have to do, if I wished to go along?" The minister questioned unsure of what to do.

"You have to be willing to follow. I can only show you the door; you must be willing to walk through it with me. I understand that in trials the prisoner is not allowed to do magic, I ask that you allow me to perform the spell. It is complex enough, at least with so many witnesses, yet I am confident that I will be able to pull it off."

"Outrageous! What gave you even the slightest idea that I would allow a prisoner, a Death Eater, to openly perform magic in front of a panel of Ministry officials! The idea itself is strictly forbidden. I will not put anyone at risk with your charade." The Minister's face turned red with anger at the idea. Emily's head bowed down as her hair once more fell across her face. Harry could sense her loss at a chance to prove her reasons.

"I am sorry you feel that way Minister. I had hoped that you of all people would know that I couldn't utter even a syllable of Voldemort's plan. Not because I support him, but rather due to a code of secrecy, an unforgivable curse you might say. The only way that you will get what you want from me is to do it on my terms, through this spell. Either accept it or send me to Azkaban, for I have done what I came here to do. My fate lies in your hands, and I offer it up to you." Emily's spark had returned. Her eyes had a determination, an un-paralleled sense of intensity and power that Harry had never before seen in her. It was as if she was manipulating the minister through them. It must have worked because the minister did not break eye contact with her for quite some time. Then, he had yet to give his answer.

"You are no good to the Wizarding world if you are dead. What you know is more valuable than your life. I must concede to this. Yet, I will not have you unchained." The minister spoke solidly. "Guards, make sure to keep the restraints around her hands and feet. She will not be escaping on my watch!" Harry was dumfounded and he wasn't the only one, Ron and Hermione both looked flabbergasted, as well as all of the observers. Everyone was prepared to defend themselves if she moved even an inch from where she was positioned. Emily sat there shaking from her weakened state. Her eyes looked at the minister.

"Minister, do I have your permission to address the audience?" She spoke through a rasp.

"Mhhmm. I don't see why not. Make it quick." Emily nodded and glanced towards the towering rows of strangers before her.

"Each one of you will have the chance to see what I saw, to re-live each moment of my life. I warn you that my life is not for the faint of heart, for my past is filled with death and utter darkness. The only light I have seen is what I have experienced in the past couple of months. I urge you to consider what you are about to view. It is your choice. I only hope that you choose what you believe to be right for you." Emily then returned her gaze to the minister. "In a few moments I shall begin the spell. All that you want to know you will see. When it is through, I will answer any of your questions that I can." Emily kept her focus straight, yet her mind called to him.

_Harry, I can't do this alone. I need your help__. _

Harry's face fell when he heard her soft voice flow into his mind._ What do you mean? How could I help you? _

_I am not strong enough to perform the spell. I need you and I to do it together. You are a part of me, and I know that it is the same with you. For some reason we have a connection, and I know that our power, together, could be unstoppable. I just need you to follow me__. _

_I'll try. _

Emily closed her eyes and let everything become still around her. Her only thought was of Harry and the spell. Within moments she felt a new sudden jolt of power, as if Harry's and hers had suddenly rushed throughout her body. She spoke the spell in her head, _Showratim Liviator, _over and over her concentration increased. It was as if her and Harry's mind, soul, and body were morphing into one.

_It was only then that everything went black. Emily expected to be thrown back into her own hell, to the dark cell that had become her "room" as she grew up. She expected to be back in her grandfather's snare. Yet, instead of darkness there was a light, instead of a drafty, cold cell, she was in a warm and cozy cottage. It was vaguely familiar. Emily knew that she had seen it somewhere, in a dream or a photograph? It was only after a brief moment of scanning the room did she notice pictures of herself, her mother and father, that she was able to realize that it was, indeed, her house. The cottage she had lived in as a baby. Emily knew the spell revisited crucial parts of her life, yet she hadn't thought that it would re-visit the ones that she, herself, did not know. Voices drifted into the room, they came from some other part of the house, there then was giggling and laughter. Emily continued through to the next room, following the sounds, only to find that the voices where that of her parents. _


	31. Childhood Memories

**Chapter 30: Childhood Memories**

_ Emily stopped dead in the doorway. There they were. After all these years of wanting to see them, to see her mother again, to see her father, there they were, only a few steps away. Both her mum and dad were laying on the rug in the middle of the floor, her mum resting her head on her father's chest. A brown haired baby was crawling over to them. They were happy and content. An overwhelming sense of what she had rushed over her. Her parents, knowledge of what it meant to be loved and cared for, protection, a home, and her childhood. Everything she saw now had been ripped from her. _

_ With a sudden jolt they faded away, and another memory appeared before her. Yet this time a second couple gathered in the room. Her parents were nestled on the couch, but she noticed that the other man and woman were relaxing on the floor. The woman's vibrant, red hair was tucked behind her ears as she laughed at a comment that Emily's father had made. The man at the red haired woman's side simply smiled. Emily knew that she had seen them somewhere. She just couldn't put her finger on it. It was only when she turned to see where all their eyes were glancing, that Emily's heart suddenly jumped. It was she and…Harry as toddlers, the green eyes and the patch of unruly, black hair simply gave it away. Emily couldn't believe it. The other couple was James and Lily Potter. She knew that her parents had been friends and that that would have meant they spent time together as families, but she had never given a second thought until she saw it with her own eyes. Emily tried to block out her own thoughts in order to hear what they were discussing. _

"_Oh, come on Sirius. It's not everyday that Professor Dumbledore asks someone to be in the Order. It's a high honor. I mean…come on, mate." James stated to her father._

"_I know. I know. Its just that things are just now becoming pretty stable around here, and with Emily here, it's complicated." _

"_Complicated?" Lily questioned, reaching out her hand to grasp Harry's, as he waddled his way towards her. _

"_It's becoming more and more dangerous for all of us, Lils. You know that. I truly want to be a part and to help, but I can't jeopardize my family's safety, no matter what the cause." Sirius replied._

"_My father has been scouting us for years, ever since I turned my back on him. If he knew about Emily…" Emily's mother, Elizabeth, took a glance at her daughter as she played before finishing her sentence. "then he would do all in his power to take her for his own gain. We can't allow that to happen." _

"_But you can gain even more protection under the Order, a protection that you might not have been able to attain just by your own efforts. We love you two…excuse me…you three so very much, and we want to insure your safety as well. Will you just think about? Please?" Lily asked as she placed Harry in her lap. Elizabeth looked at Sirius, and then simply nodded at Lily. _

"_Well, we had better be going. This little boy's bedtime has already come and gone, best get him home. Thanks for dinner, our place next time, alright!" James exclaimed as he got up from the floor. _

"_Please think about it, okay?" Lily reminded them once more, as she placed Harry in James' arms in order to give Elizabeth and Sirius a comforting hug. "Now where did my goddaughter go to? I have to give her a kiss before I go! She is absolutely beautiful, Lizzy!" Lily picked Emily up, and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Emily simply giggled, and then earnestly reached for her father. "Well, if that's how it's going to be, then I guess this little one isn't going to be getting a nice birthday present." Lily simply said with a sarcastic smile. _

"_It's hard to break up these two. She's daddy's girl I have to admit." Elizabeth said as she kissed James on the cheek. "Goodnight and take care alright!"_

"_We will." James said as he gathered Harry protectively in his arms. "Goodnight!" James and Lily exclaimed at the same time before apparating out._

_ Emily couldn't have fathomed being able to see and experience all of this. Why her mind had brought her to this moment, she didn't know. Maybe it was for those watching, so that they may see what her life was like before. All Emily knew was that she had been able to see her parents, and from this moment on she was able to know that at one time in her life she had been happy, even if the rest of it had been brokenness. Then with the familiar jolt, her head pricked, and she was being taken to yet another moment in her life. When it stopped she no longer heard laughter, but her parents angry voices. _

"_SO what are we SUPPOSTED to do now!?" Sirius yelled as he glared at his wife._

"_I don't know Sirius. We'll just have to think of something. There has to be some spell or protection charm that can keep him away." Emily's mother said through a desperate sigh._

"_He KNOWS Lizzy! He knows everything. It's only a matter of time before he comes! I won't let him take you or Emily!" Sirius exclaimed as he slammed his fists on the wooden table. _

"_I know, baby. I know." Elizabeth walked over behind her husband, and placed her arms around him. _

"_I'm going to kill that Theatrice Flandry! It's because of him that Vol—"Elizabeth put her hand to his mouth. Her father's name alone had become a tracking device. "He knows about us, Lizzy. Flandry was a part of the Order and look what happened! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you both. You two beauties are my life." Sirius said as he turned around, and hugged her tightly, the memory faded as he placed a simple kiss on her forehead. _

_The scene blurred as she was thrust into a different part of the house, a bedroom. From the moment Emily entered, a feeling of uneasiness settled within her. _

"_Remus! You couldn't have forgotten!" Emily saw her mother frantically take her and place her in a white crib, before turning to her friend. "You have to go now! I'll be able to handle things for a little while! GO!" _

_ This was it. This was the night when she was taken from all that she knew, the night when she was thrust into darkness._

"_AGHH" Remus Lupin was changing before her eyes. The full moon's light casting a bright light across the floor of the nursery. _

"_Remus! GO!" Emily's mother yelled as she looked into her friend's eyes. _

_ Remus looked from her to his morphing body and with every strength and control he had he fled the room. Emily could hear the slam of the door, as he escaped out into the night. Her attention was drawn back to her mother. She reached back over the crib and picked up the crying child. _

"_Shhhh. There now, everything's going to be all right. I promise." Her mother soothingly spoke. Yet, her cries continued. Emily watched as her mother lovingly cradled her, and began to sing. Her angelic voice resonated within her even now as she watched the tender care her mother had for her. _

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_The woman, beautiful and wise, with immortals kiss held within her eyes_

_A young man, honest and brave, whose lips knew nothing of malice or lies_

_A sacred magic dwelt within the woman's soul_

_A healer whose garden gave life to all those who where in need_

_Yet darkness in the heart of man has but one goal_

_To lust for immortality and grasp for it in one's own greed_

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_Like a white rose death's sting did prick_

_For the woman who once healed the sick now found her own life fading quick_

_In her beloved's arms she did share one last lover's kiss_

_A kiss whose gentle touch granted him her magical gift_

_As the young man held her close he whispered that it was her he would fiercely miss_

_Her breath slow her eyes did close and to his chest her body he did lift_

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_Yet none could know how such sweet bliss could turn to woe_

_For in her garden of bloom in the light's last hue into death's embrace she did go_

_In a tomb of stone her body now lies with white roses eternally by her side_

_It was her choice and hers alone to give her life for the one her heart had claimed_

_Yet it was for you and me that in this first pure sacrifice she died_

_So that we all might know of her great love and to the whole world it might be proclaimed_

"_Proclaimed." Came a familiar voice from behind her. The moon's light cast a dark outlining of the figure against the far wall making them seem even larger. It was her grandfather. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything special." Emily could feel her mother's tension as she cradled the baby tighter to her chest. "So this is my grand…daughter, I presume." Voldemort spat "daughter" as if it was an acid. _

"_You can't have her." Elizabeth spoke clearly and defiantly as she looked deep into her father's piercing red eyes. _

"_On the contrary, my dear. I believe I can." Voldemort cackled. Five hooded figures appeared behind Voldmort, blocking Elizabeth's only exit. "What a reunion this is. You must remember your fellow members." _

"_Hello boys. Still tagging around this nut case are you." Elizabeth jested. _

_ Emily didn't want to see this. She tried to block it out, to skip to a different memory, yet nothing worked. She was forced to watch every moment. Before a second could pass, the house erupted into a full duel. Emily had to admit that she was impressed with her mother's knowledge and ability to cast spells while trying to protect her as well. Yet, Emily knew what was to happen. Her mother was outnumbered. No matter how brilliant her mother was she couldn't defeat them. A binding spell was placed around her, as the baby was forced out of her mother's hands. Voldemort passed her off to one of his followers, unwilling to hold her. _

"_You gave up power for this. How foolish. You will be punished for your betrayal." Voldemort turned his attention to one hooded figure that stood beside him. "Destroy the place. I want to make sure they think we killed them." With that Voldemort, his followers, daughter, and grand-daughter departed. Emily's vision blurred as she watched her home, her childhood crumble before her. _


	32. The Beginning of it All

**Chapter 31:The Beginning Of It All**

_ Emily didn't have to open her eyes to know where she was. The scent that she breathed in, the coldness that surrounded her, the feeling of despair that she had known for so long once again filled her soul. She was back; back into the nightmare that had been her life. It took all the strength within her just to open her eyes, yet when she did all she saw was darkness. Yet, out of the darkness came two distinct voices. _

"_Master…what is your plan for the…prisoners? It has been over four years, and yet they still remain?" The raspy voice shook with fear. _

"_Quiet, you fool!" Came a second voice; Emily knew it belonged to Voldemort. _

_ Emily slowly stepped into the dark abyss only to see a small child crouched in a corner, the dark night covered her, making her seem invisible to those who spoke. She recognized the child as herself, for she could not forget those nights were she forced to stay there. The cold stone floor had been her bed, and the only comfort had been the knowledge that she and her mum were still alive, but for how long? Another week? Each day was uncertain. The only company Emily received on those nights was the presence of the man she called "Master."_

"_I know perfectly well how long it has been! I am not strong enough yet to dispose of them. And you are to incompetent to even try. I must bid my time until I regain my full power. That…that Potter ruined everything; and now I must resort to living like this." He sneered. _

"_Yes, my Lord. But…what may I ask is your….plan?" The feeble voice spoke. _

"_My plan is to use them, and then when the time is right to dispose of the woman." Emily watched as the child stared horrified in the direction of the room where the voices escaped. _

"_and…and…the chi..child my Lord?" _

"_I have other plans for her." Voldemort's voice hissed. _

_ He did have plans for her. Plans that he deemed as an honor. Emily recalled that that was the last night she had spent on the cold floor. Voldemort's servant then had taken her to a small room, bare and lonely, was what she remembered. From that moment on, her training had begun. Voldemort was nothing more than a mere human with a few magic tricks after Harry had destroyed most of his powers. The magic that enslaved her mother to her cell had been placed before the incident, and because of it her soul was slowly being devoured. As her mother grew weaker Voldemort gained strength; and as he slowly gained his power so did Emily. She was his apprentice; a follower of all that he had to offer. Yet, she was forced against her will. If Emily even uttered a refusal, her mother would suffer more. So as time went by, she began to accept her environment. She did not forget, but she was able to survive. The only happiness to be found was the time she was able to slip unnoticed into her mother's cell. It was there that she learned of her father, her past, and the reasons for why they were in such a place. _

_ Emily's thoughts plagued her as she ran over her life. Her head spun as she felt herself moving on to the next memory. Yet, when she realized what memory was before her, she would have gladly given everything to simply forget it. Her mother, weak and near death, had been brought before them. Voldemort had told her that she was ready to be tested. _

"_Now my dear it is time for you to prove yourself." He sneered as he stood behind the small girl. Emily watched as he reached and pulled out his thin, ivory wand and placed it within her hand, closing her tiny fingers around its handle. The small girl quaked with fear and uncertainty. She didn't know what he wanted from her or what she would do when asked. "This poor waste of a witch has betrayed us. Because of the actions she has taken against us, she is our enemy. She deserves to be punished for her crime." The child backed away, shaking her head fiercely._

"_No…she…she" The child's quiet voice could barely be heard._

"_Yes. She is the reason you are here. She betrayed me and offered you up as a payment for her crime. She would have let you die, my child. Yet, I saved you. I raised you as my own. I taught you. I cared for you. Now, it is time for your revenge." His words hissed with dripping malice. _

"_You liar! She told me that you brought us here. You kidnapped me and left me in the dark. You forced me to learn. You said if I didn't she...you would kill her!" The child's voice became strong. Her temper rising. _

"_Oh my dear, sweet, child. It is not as you say for she is the liar. She wants you to believe those things."_

"_She wouldn't. She lov…loves me."_

"_Love." He spat. "The only thing she loves is her own life. If she had loved you wouldn't she have protected you? She would have sacrificed herself for you. She would have saved you from all this. But—here you are." As Voldemort spoke, the crumbled and chained body began to move. _

"_Em…" the voice was no more than a whisper._

"_ENOUGH!" Voldmeort hissed. _

"_Emily." Elizabeth Black gathered every bit of strength left within her failing body to lift her head and look into her daughter's eyes. _

"_Crucio!" The spell escaped from Voldemort's lips. _

_ It was at that moment that Emily saw for the first time the use of the dark arts. She had learned it and yet to see it being used was something else entirely. Even more so on the only person she loved, her mother. Her screams filled her ears, the pain she was feeling consumed her as well, and she couldn't endure it. When it stopped, Emily could feel nothing. Her mother lay motionless on the floor, still alive. Voldemort reveled in his returning power. It wasn't more than a minute when he spoke the vile words again, and her mother's screams returned once more. _

"_STOP it! Please. PLEASE. Stop it. You're hurting her. Please. I'LL DO ANYTHING!" The young girl's voice chocked through her hysterics. Once again the screams of agony stopped and he looked into her tear stricken face. _

"_If you love her, as you believe you do. Then save her. Use the spell I taught you to save her." He turned from her and said the deadly spell once more. _

_ Emily stood frozen. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. Her mother was crying out before her eyes. Emily looked at herself as a young girl. She couldn't take it. She couldn't endure it anymore. Her eyes blood shot; her hand was white from gripping the wand so tight. Emily knew her past, she knew what was about to happen. She knew what she was about to do. In a few seconds, everyone that she loved, everyone who was watching her memories was going to be able to see it all. Everything that she had tried to hide was about to be exposed. Emily stared as her mother looked into her scared daughter's eyes, Emily's eyes. A voice drifted into her thoughts, "It will all be alright." Emily watched as the child's hand slowly rose from her side. It was pointed at the convulsing body on the ground. _

"_Avada Kedavera." The soft voice spoke with her eyes closed tightly. A bright emerald light filled the room, and the body stopped. When the child's eyes opened, her mother was dead before her. She hadn't saved her. She had killed her. Voldemort's smiled as he placed his thin hand on the small girl's shoulder. _

"_Well done, my child." _


	33. Blood Duel

**Chapter 32: Blood Duel**

_Emily's mind seared with pain, as the scene before her slowly faded into darkness. She felt as if she was drowning, her whole body limp, unable to fight back against an unbearable force._

Then she felt the cold metal of her restraints around her body, the hard chair beneath her, and the knowledge that everyone's eyes where on her. She was back; she didn't know for how long, another memory could reform again at any moment. Her breathing was heavy; she was utterly exhausted. The spell had consumed every bit of her strength. When she came to, her eyes flickered. They knew. They now could understand who and what she was. A murderer. She gently lifted her head to see the faces of those that she cared about most of all. Hermione's head was buried in Ron's shoulder, tears streaming down her face. His arm placed protectively around her as if to keep her from what they had both seen. Emily's heart couldn't bear to look at Harry. She was too afraid to know what was in his eyes. Yet, she didn't have to look at him to know. She felt it. He was utterly broken; and she couldn't bear it. His anger radiated through her, and she knew then that he would never be able to see her the same again. Emily felt the all too familiar jolt and knew that she was going back, back into another memory. In just a few moments, the whole ministry would know what they had always yearned to know, the plans of Lord Voldemort. And it just so happened that Emily was the key.

_The room seemed smaller than Emily remembered it to be. The same dark presence filled it, yet somehow she felt accustomed to it. Emily gazed as she saw herself practicing a new spell, one that would cause a deep gash upon the opponent's body. It was a practically easy spell, as she recalled. Emily had grown up, she couldn't be more than fourteen now. Her dark features were a contrast to the white-scaled body that stood watching over her. _

_Lord Voldemort had doubled his strength and power since then thanks to her. Emily's plans to use his enemy's blood, and his father's bone had worked. She had found the forbidden spell in a book about the art of ancient magic. She had actually been trying to find a way to convert a killing curse into a simple stunning spell, but when she had been caught reading it she had to make up an excuse. So she lied and told her "Master" that she was simply exploring ideas about how he could return to his original form. Emily had become very good at hiding her true feelings and ideas. He wasn't able to tap into her thoughts, like he could do with Wormtail or Malfoy. She never had been able to understand why. Maybe it had something to do with her curse, yet all the while she was able to use it to her advantage. Emily had her own plans, and they were to get out, at whatever cost._

"_Well done, my child." Came the hiss. Emily had once again defeated Wormtail at a duel, which was not the least bit difficult. Voldemort insisted that she begin practicing on a subject, and seeing as Wormtail was the only person around all the time, it was his position to be target practice. "You are getting stronger."_

"_As are you my Lord." Emily's head was bowed. _

"_Yes, it seems I am." He nodded as he sat back in his chair. His devoted Nagini slithered to his side and coiled herself around him. _

"_It pleases me to hear it." Emily spoke. _

"_Does it?"_

"_Why wouldn't it my Lord? There is no greater happiness in that of a servant than to know that her Lord is well." Emily, coy, smiled slightly as she tilted her head to meet his blood-red eyes. _

"_Very… clever, my dear girl. It's interesting how things can change. Only a few years ago you would have been the first to kill me, and yet here you are grateful that I am alive and well."_

"_I have changed my Lord. I didn't understand as a child, what you were offering me."_

"_And what is it that I am…offering?" _

"_Power, control over myself and others, and I am humble at the thought of fighting with you against our enemies. You have trained me to be your apprentice, your second, and I am grateful for it. "_

"_You have strength within you, I can see. A power so like mine when I was a young. Your pathetic mother had it to, yet she wasted it all on that blood-traitor Black." Emily stood quiet. She had to keep her emotions in check. If she were to contradict him, all her plans would reveal themselves. She simply had to go along with him._

"_My mother lacked the drive and the strength to seek it. I will not fail my lord." He beckoned her toward him. She kneeled in front of his feet, and bowed her head. _

"_We shall see. I have decided that it is time for you to be tested."_

"_Tested for what master?"_

"_Before you are inducted, you must be tested. You have proven yourself to be useful, and adept. The time is right for you to become a Death Eater, my child." Voldemort had never smiled at her, yet his face conformed into a simple smile like expression. Yet, it was contorted, it was an evil grin that spread across his face that made the blood red of his eyes blaze. It was as if he was sentencing her to death, and he couldn't wait to see her execution. _

_ Emily was unsettled. She knew that in order for her plans to come to pass, she had to do all in her power to gain his trust—but would that mean that she would have to submit to this. To become a Death Eater was a ghastly road that even she was terrified to fathom. _

_ Emily slipped into another time, another place. This was a different memory. She stood in a crowd of black-cloaked figures. This was when she was being tested. Emily had decided that she must do what was required of her. If she were to decline, he would become suspicious. This was the opportunity to prove to him, and to the others that she indeed was trustworthy. _

_ Emily slowly moved towards the center of the crowd in order to get a better look. The voices around her cheered and bellowed, however everything fell silent when Voldemort began to raise his hand. _

"_My loyal servants. It is time for us to test yet another for our cause. But this time it is of my own blood. She has proven herself through many circumstances, and her skills are impressive. As some of you are aware, I have been training her, and I feel that it is time that she is put to the test. Let it begin."_

_ With a flicker of his wrist a green smoke flashed through the dank stone room, signaling the start of the trial. All Emily had to do was to beat her opponents, whomever came, and whatever they threw at her. If she proved herself then she would be seen as ready. The question was—was she? Emily had only been taught magic. She had never truly been in a duel, let alone one that could end up killing her. She was going to be dueling those who were already Death Eater's, and who had been practicing dark magic since before she was born. _

_ Emily looked on as she saw herself slowly approach the middle of the room, her mother's mahogany wand gripped tightly in her right hand. She exuberated confidence. A knowledge that she was able to take down whatever came her way. Yet, as Emily looked on she had to smile, because only she knew how frightened she truly had been. Her wand hung at her side, as she stood facing the crowd, waiting for the first challenger. _

"_Don't be cowards. She is just a child after all." Voldemort sneered, encouraging them to challenge her._

"_I challenge her." Came a gruff voice. A sturdy man worked his way to the front. _

"_Ahh, Dodmore. I wouldn't have expected you to be the first." Emily spoke through a grin. _

"_Shut up, you wench." He sneered as he prepared to begin the duel. _

_ Within a mere second the duel had begun, and already Emily had the upper hand. Dodmore had sent a restricting spell, but she had countered it. Back and forth it went until, he sent a slashing spell that almost hit her, yet she was able to quickly dodge it. With a mutter of stupefy, he was down, and she had won her first duel. On and on it went, one after the other. Each time she won, by the sixth duel she was exhausted. Each time the opponent grew stronger, and more knowledgeable. Her strength almost gone, she was able to beat Laring. The spells that she had been taught, the ones she had read were all floating away from her. She couldn't focus, yet she still held her head high. She wouldn't let them see her suffer._

"_Is there no one else?" The room grew still. No one had ever beaten five in a row. Yet, they had to continue until she was beaten, as was custom. _

"_Don't get too arrogant princess." Came a raspy voice. It was Bellatrix._

"_Well, if it isn't dear old Bellatrix. Come to find out for yourself just how overrated you are?" Emily was a threat to Bellatrix, and she knew it. Her cousin Bellatrix hated her more than anyone. She believed that Emily was a threat; after all she had been the first and only female Death Eater since. Emily posed as a problem in her ascent to power. _

"_You are just a child." Her high-pitched laugh echoed through the hall._

"_and you Bellatrix are just a whore." A provocative smile danced across her lips, which made the men in the room pay attention. She wasn't a child, she hadn't been one in a long time, and they certainly had noticed. _

_ It was at this moment when she realized that she had all of them in the palm of her hand and she craved the feeling, a notion that scared her. Bellatrix sent a stunning spell quicker than Emily had expected. It knocked her off her feet, and flung her into the wall behind her. She quickly shook it off, and got to her feet. With a flick of her wand, Emily sent a chocking spell that hit Bellatrix square in her chest. She watched as she clawed at the invisible rope around her neck, it was only a few moments before Emily undid the spell. She couldn't let it go on for any longer. Bellatrix fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. _

"_It would seem she hasn't fully recovered since her escape from Azkaban." Emily jested. _

_ The crowd gave a slight chuckle as Bellatrix nodded at Emily, and then at her master, before disappearing in the crowd. Emily took the next moments to regain her breath and strength. She had now beaten six of them, and couldn't fathom the notion that she had to continue. Minutes went by, and no one came forward. She scanned the room, and only saw blank faces starring back at her. None of them wanted to fight her. _

"_It would seem as if you have made them cowards, my child." Voldemort never used her name. He had never called her anything but his child. She never understood why. _

"_It would seem so my Lord." Emily muttered as she turned to look back at him._

"_Then it is my turn." Voldemort hissed with malice, his eyes ablaze. _

_ Emily looked on as Voldemort coiled his fingers around his ivory wand. He bowed traditionally, yet his blazing red eyes remained fixed on his opponent. She saw herself return the bow, taking a deep breath as she did so. Now it was the time to show him just what she had learned from all those years stuck in his shadow. She had to be careful though; it would be to her disadvantage to win. If she did, her "Master" wouldn't trust her. He needed to believe that she could be used for his purposes not outdo them. But—she could give him a run for his money—at least for a little while. Emily smiled at the thought. Yet, before she could give it a second thought the duel had begun. _

_ As she watched herself duel the Dark Lord she could not help but overhear the whispers that transpired from the crowd that circled around them. The Death Eaters masks covered all traces of their identity, but Emily could recognize their voices. _

"_A blood duel." They all seemed to mouth or speak in unison. _

"_Five galleons says she wins." Dodmore betted. _

"_No one's going to take that bet you imbecile! No one can defeat the Dark Lord. Not even her." Malfoy spat. _

"_You even have to admit it. She's got talent." Laring spoke._

"_Talent, yes. But—a talent that needs to be harnessed. Even our Lord questions her loyalty."_

"_Really? Interesting," Dodmore exclaimed. "What has she done to make him think so?"_

"_It's in her manner." Malfoy hissed. "He means to test her…even if it results in death."_

"_What?" Bellatrix crackled. _

"_Watch, my friends. Just watch." Emily saw Malfoy turn his eyes back on the duel, with a sinister smile on his lips. Emily continued to watch on as she saw herself fighting with every spell and enchantment she could remember. Yet, none had prevailed. _

_ He was tiring, she could sense it, but he never slowed down. Unfortunately, she was running out of bright ideas. It was only a matter of minutes before she would be undone. A stunning spell, nearly hit her, yet she was quick enough to block it. _

"_Aqualiris." She muttered as a burst of water shot out of her wand. Yet, with a mere flick of his wand it turned into a thick cloud of black dust. As Emily moved toward the other end of the dueling center, she felt a slash across her side. She hadn't been quick enough. He had used a cutting spell, and she was losing blood fast. Within seconds, she was on the ground, her mother's wand in her master's grasp. She quickly sealed her wound, yet there was no doubt that she had lost. She still had lost too much blood; her strength was diminishing. Lord Voldemort approached his eyes blazing red._

"_It seems you have lost, my dear." He hissed, his wand pointed directly at her. _

_ He gazed at her for a brief moment as if deciding what his next course of action would be. Then he raised his wand square to her chest. Emily's eyes never left his. A fear crept up her spine. She knew that look. _

"_Avada Kedavera!" A green light shot from his wand, and hit her right in the chest. Emily felt herself slip into a vast darkness._

_ Voldemort stood there for a moment looking down upon the still body that lay on the forest floor. He placed his wand back into his robe, as he bent down and touched her still face. He then turned and glanced at his followers, whom were all dead silent. "It would seem that I was right, yet again." He chuckled as he began to walk away._

_ It wasn't until he heard a moan that he stopped in his tracks. He swiftly turned to face, what seemed, the lifeless body on the ground. _

_ Emily's body had never ached so much as it had in that moment. Every inch of her felt as if it had been set on fire. Yet, nothing hurt as much as her chest. It seared with an excruciating pain. She slowly opened her eyes. __**I'm alive?**__ Emily had no earthly idea why. Why had she survived a killing spell? Nothing in her knowledge of magic explained what was occurring. She tried to get up, but quickly found that it was more difficult than she imagined it would be. _

"_Well, my dear it would seem that you…survived." Voldemort muttered under his breath._

"_It seems I have, my Lord."_

"_Bellatrix, Dodmore, help her up." Voldemort turned his back on her. Emily was slowly helped up, her waning strength obvious. She placed her hand over her heart; the pain radiating from it was more than she could bear. Her eyes tried to focus on his figure, but her vision was becoming hazy. "I must admit that I am impressed. It would seem that my training has improved your—abilities."_

"_I am… grateful my Lord."_

"_Hmm." Voldemort turned back to her. He looked her over. "What is the final tally Bellatrix?"_

"_My Lord, Six to one." _

"_Indeed, it would seem that she has proven herself. Make preparations for her initiation." Voldemort spoke to his followers, before walking away into the darkness. _


	34. Back to the Trial

**Chapter 33: Back to the Trial**

_Emily watched on as she saw herself being carried away. Voldemort had already vanished. She should have died. It didn't make any sense. Yet, the thing that perplexed her the most was what her grandfather had spoken. He said that he had been right; but—right about what? He knew something she didn't. She had so many thoughts running through her head that she didn't even notice the jolt. The scene around her blurred and she felt herself fall into the abyss. _

Within a few seconds she once again felt the hard chair beneath her, and the cold shackles around her ankles and hands. Her breathing was heavy, and her whole body felt weak. The spell had taken more of her strength than she estimated. Her eyes flickered open slowly; it took them a few seconds to adjust to the light. It wasn't until her eyes adjusted that she could see the astonished faces looking back at her. No one knew what to think or believe. Emily gathered what remained of her strength to speak.

"Minister, I believe you have witnessed what you needed to see." She spoke faintly.

"But—how—did." The Minister scrambled for words. "Miss Black, how did you survive?"

"I…I don't know, Minister. I honestly don't know."

Scrimgoeur glanced at her then turned and spoke to the rest of the officials. After a brief moment, he turned back to face her and the crowd.

"As Minister of Magic, I and the other members of this panel believe that it necessary to take time to deliberate and discuss all that has occurred within this hearing. Therefore we will rejoin tomorrow at precisely noon. The prisoner in question will be taken to a holding cell until then." With that he turned and prepared to exit the room.

Just as the two burly guards reached the restraining chair, Emily's chest seared with pain. She couldn't breath, her whole body felt like it was on fire. Emily screamed as her hands clinched the steel chair. It had never hurt this much before. The whole room gasped as they looked on. The guards tried to help, but there was nothing they could do. She screamed over and over in pain.

* * *

Harry watched as Emily slowly opened her eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. She had survived the killing curse too. His mind searched for answers. He glanced over her and saw that her body trembled. Her breathing was heavy. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. Yet, Harry couldn't believe what he had seen. She had killed her mother, and probably the lives of dozens more. She had been Voldemort's apprentice willingly. He had been made to believe that she was a prisoner, not a follower. He didn't know what to think or feel. The day where he held her in his arms, and told her that he loved her seemed like another life. The girl that sat in front of him was a different person all together. Harry felt like he was going to throw up, but yet looking at her weakened state he wanted nothing more than to take her away from all of this. Harry's heart quickened when the Minister turned to speak to the officials. What would they do? What would her sentence be? It wasn't until he spoke about a recess that he was able to breath again. Tomorrow they would decide. Tomorrow they would decide whether she lived or—Harry couldn't say it. As he watched her a pain seared through his head. He placed his hand upon his scar. It felt like his head was going to split in two. Voldemort was angry. It never had felt this intense before.

"HARRY! Are you alright?!" Hermione shouted as she bent down to him.

"It's—Voldemort. He's—" Harry fell out of his chair, his head still searing with pain.

"Hermione! Look!" Ron shouted. Hermione glanced at what he was referring to.

"Oh my." was all she could mutter. Hermione, Ron, and everyone watched on as both Harry and Emily withered in pain. After a few seconds both bodies slumped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Emily awoke to the feeling of a hard surface beneath her. The air was cold and there was not a sound to be heard. She was back into her holding cell. Although it was dark, she could see a flickering light came from the iron door across from her cot. She slowly sat up, her head throbbing. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

Emily had come accustomed to being alone. Yet, it wasn't until this past year that she had known anything different. All she wanted was to be back at Hogwarts, with her—friends. The world had seen her past. They all knew who and what she was. A murderer, a follower of a Dark Lord, a person who is untrustworthy; she might as well sign the death sentence now. Yet, one thing kept her going: the prophecy. Deep down she knew that this wasn't how it is supposed to end, or at least she prayed it wasn't. Emily lay back down. She would have to wait until tomorrow.


	35. One Head One Heart

**Chapter 34: One Head One Heart**

Harry woke to a piercing sting from his scar and an ache in his heart. His head hurt from his connection to Voldemort, but it was nothing compared to the dull ache in his heart from the connection he had to Emily. She was in his head, his very thoughts. These past few weeks without her being by his side had felt like a physical torture. It wasn't until they were separated that he had begun to realize how much hope she had brought into his life, a joy and a quiet stillness like he had never known. It was as if she had filled a certain ache in his heart he never knew existed.

Harry took a deep breath trying to bury the pain that coursed through his head even now. He had tried in order to protect her, to fight his feelings for her as long as he could, but over these months she had become the most important thing to him. The sudden revelation alone terrified him. Yet more than that it was what he had seen in her memories that changed everything. Anger rose within him, an anger he couldn't shake off. With Emily it was one secret after the next, with her it was always one more dark memory. He had accepted her past when she thought she was a prisoner at the hands of Voldemort, but this. She was a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord, a murderer, and she had done it willingly.

These dark thoughts clouded his mind, but at the center of it all was a consuming hatred for the one who had taken everything from her and from him. Images he had seen from her life floated back through his mind. Voldemort had stolen everything from her; he had stolen a life, her parents, just like he had taken his. Harry placed his hand to his prickling scar as if to soothe away the thoughts battling within him. He reached towards the nightstand to find his glasses, but it was only when he placed them on that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Welcome back Harry." Professor Lupin placed his book down and slowly rose from his seat across the room. His face was white as if he hadn't been in the sun for weeks; his hands and face were lined with deep red scares. He limped closer to Harry.

"How long have I been out?" Harry panicked, hoping he hadn't missed the trial.

"Easy Harry, you've been out only a couple of hours. Not to worry." Harry's heart stopped racing, a sense of relief washed over him.

"Are we at…"

"Grimmauld Place. The other students have been sent back to Hogwarts or home for the holiday. It seems the ministry no longer requires us as witnesses. The turn of events today have more interest to them than what occurred in my classroom."

"Hermione and Ron?"

"They're here along with the other members of the Weasley family. Are you alright?"

"I'll be okay. This was a strong one."

"It seemed so. You and Ms. Black scared half of the Ministry today."

"Is…she alright?" Harry asked now recalling the vivant piercing of her screams.

"I do not know. The guards took her. But I'm sure that she will be…fine." His face was troubled as if he was remembering a memory long faded.

"Is it true Remus?"

"Is what true Harry?" He asked as if he hadn't heard the question.

"Is it true…about Emily's mother. That night Voldemort took them, is it true that you…forgot to take your potion?" Harry brought up the topic very carefully. He didn't want to hurt him, but he needed to know.

"To my undying regret it is." As he said this he carefully sat down on the bed beside Harry.

"So her memories are true. Her being kidnapped, Voldemort training her, killing her…mother, all of it is true?"

"I don't know Harry, not about her time with Voldemort, but it is my fault that she was taken."

"Remus…"

"Harry, you must know that every day I wish I could change that night. Elizabeth was my friend, Emily was just a baby, and because of me they were taken to hell. If it hadn't been for me, Sirius wouldn't of lost his family that night. That one night created a chain of events that has altered so many lives." Lupin eyes glazed over, Harry knew he still lived with the blame. Can anyone ever forgive themselves for their mistakes? It seemed, as Lupin couldn't. Harry tried to comfort him, but no words escaped his mouth. He simply placed his hand on Professor Lupin's arm. "That was why I made my presence distant this summer."

"I wondered why you were never around this summer, I figured it was Order business, but you were afraid to see her?"

"I was afraid of what she might think yes, of what she might know about me, yes. I think more than anything I was still afraid of me, of the monster I had become." Lupin took a deep breath and rose from where he sat casting his gaze from Harry to the frosted window. "Harry, I need you to not think so harshly on Emily. I know you are angry from what you saw today, it is natural—"

"But how can all it be okay? How can murder be alright!?"

"Emily may have done some terrible things while she was with him, but she has a light within her, Harry. I knew from the moment I saw her in my classroom. She is too much like your mother, like her mother." Lupin met Harry's eyes. "Elizabeth had a dark history as well. She so longed to break free from it."

"Did she?"

"Yes and no. She learned to move on from it, but I don't think she ever forgot about what she had done. I think she knew that without the night there would be no knowledge of the day."

"How did…Sirius handle it?" The freshness of Sirius' death returned to him once again. Harry wished he could be here to speak to him at a time like this.

"I think he just loved her, Harry. I believe Sirius knew that Elizabeth's past had brought her to him." Harry had never thought of it like that. If Emily hadn't been thrust into such darkness would she have sought him out?

"It's too much. It's just too much. I can't…I don't know if I can."

"Harry, I'm not saying that it's easy. It won't be but I know you care about her. I have seen it in your eyes. It's the same look James' had for Lily, the same expression that Sirius had for Lizzy." Lupin smiled as he got up and moved slowly to retrieve his book.

"I…I." Harry stammered unsure of what to say.

"I know, Harry. I know." He turned back towards Harry.

"What do I do? Tomorrow they may send her to Azkaban or…"

"I don't believe they will kill her Harry. She's too valuable for the Ministry. But to answer your question, I think you will know what to do. You've got a good head on your shoulders." With that he slipped out the door. Harry had not a moment to think of what he should do because in walked Hermione parchment in hand followed closely behind Ron.

"I hope that this doesn't become a ritual for you mate." Ron jested as he punched Harry's arm.

"Too late. I'm afraid it already has." Harry smiled. It was good to see them.

"Are you feeling better? You took a pretty bad fall." Hermione asked concerned.

"I am. My head feels like its been split in two, but I'll survive. What you got there?"

"Just some notes."

"Right. She's been searching every book and source she can find to scrounge up what she has on that bit of parchment." Ron muttered.

"It's just some research about what…what happened today that's all. It's only a theory."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Hermione but I already know that I have a connection with Voldemort."

"I know that Harry. It's a theory about your connection with Emily."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, both you and Emily had the same reaction at the same time today."

"So?"

"So… they have to be related. I mean she screams in pain, you scream in pain, hers in her chest, yours in your head? I mean there has to be an explanation."

"Alright, so what is it?"

"I think that the fact that you two are the only known survivors of the killing curse has something to do with it! I believe that when Voldemort tried to kill her he marked her the same way he marked you. Except he hit her near her heart and you in the head."

"So your saying that she has a scar across her heart?"

"I have never seen it. Maybe. I don't know. I just think that this has to be the reason why you two are so intertwined with one another."

"What do you mean intertwined?"

"Your power is stronger with her, is it not?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And she is stronger with you, against her curse I mean."

"Yeah."

"I watched you today at the trial. You both feel what the other feels, you sense what the other senses, when you are both together you both hear one another's thoughts right?"

"So…" Harry was intrigued by what she was saying. He honestly had never given it a second thought.

"So it's because of Voldemort. He created what he least desired to create. Love."

"How Hermione? He has nothing to do with it."

"No don't you get it, it's because of Voldemort. Harry, if he hadn't marked you as his equal and if he hadn't tried to kill Emily you wouldn't have the same connection."

"So you're saying that I wouldn't love Emily if Voldemort hadn't tried to kill her?"

"No, Harry. I'm saying that both of you wouldn't have the power to overcome him! Together you and Emily have more power than he can ever have, and with everyone behind you he has no chance!" A huge smile spread across her face, when she knew that Harry understand what she was saying.

"He has no chance. But Hermione, Emily and I…she is locked in a controlled cell, and I'm here."

"We'll then you'll just have to go see her. We overheard the Order and Dumbledore is heading over there now." Ron took out the old invisibility cloak and with a smirk tossed in Harry's lap.


	36. Undercover Secrets

**Chapter 35: Undercover Secrets**

Emily's eyes shot open. She heard a distinct noise coming from the door. "Emily" came a familiar soothing voice. Emily got up from her cot, a little too quickly as her head spun. She was forced back down.

"Emily? Can you hear me?" The voice spoke again.

"Ye—Yes." Emily muttered as she carefully tried to stand once more.

"Ah, good. I thought I might have had the wrong corridor."

"Pro…Professor Dumbledore?" She mumbled as she slowly made her way over to the door of her holding cell. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might speak to you for a moment."

"If anyone where to see you here, you could get into trouble. Please Professor, for your sake…"

"My dear I have been getting into trouble for nearly seventy years." Emily laughed, the first time in what seemed like weeks.

"What do you need to talk to me…" just then Emily heard something. Someone else was coming down the corridor. Although the darkness cloaked them, she took a deep breath allowing her sudden emotions to settle, for she knew whom it was. She could sense him.

"Harry?" She called into the darkness.

"Harry, what may I ask are you doing underneath your father's cloak?" Dumbledore chided.

"I…I followed you Professor."

"I see that. And what may I ask was your purpose?"

"I wanted to…I wanted to make sure that…" He rambled trying to explain his eyes transfixed on the metal bars of Emily's cell.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore smiled down at him before following his gaze into the dark cell.

"Harry…you shouldn't be here. If anyone where to see you…" Emily began.

"Technically, if anyone comes they won't see me."

"Harry, it's too dangerous, besides…"

"Both Harry and I are perfectly safe from harm, I can assure you. Now, if I might ask you a simple question. And this time—I would rather like it if you were honest my dear."

"Okay." She wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to know. Yet, she knew it had to be something he deemed to be detrimental.

"You do know why the spell didn't kill you, don't you?" Dumbledore spoke softly. Harry moved closer to the door so that he could hear her response more clearly. Emily stood there motionless.

"Yes… but Professor—it's just a theory. I mean," she stopped unsure of what to say.

"Tell me, my dear. I only ask because I believe that the truth might be used to help...the situation." Dumbledore voice soothed as he ran his finger against the grimy stoned walls.

"Do you remember that afternoon Professor, when I told you about my curse?"

"Yes, I recall."

"The curse he gave me as a child was meant to bind me to him. It was meant to keep me in his possession until he deemed whether or not I would be an asset to him. Yet, he didn't fully understand the ancient magic behind such curses. Through the…umm-restricted section in the library I was able to find out that my curse is a magical binding agreement until I turn of age at seventeen. Which means that since he gave me the curse thus in a way binding me to him, he cannot himself kill me until the curse is broken. Which I believe is why when he used the killing curse on me it had no effect, in terms of actually killing me."

"But why would he want to kill you? Why train you?" Harry questioned.

"I think he finally realized what I was trying to do. He caught onto my scheme and realized that I was a greater threat to him alive than I was in aiding him in his plans."

"I believe, he saw too much of your true nature. He knew, as we do Emily, that darkness does not consume you, even though it has surrounded you."

"Thank you Professor."

"If you will excuse me, I must be off. I have a few things I need to take care of before noon tomorrow." Dumbledore's eye twinkled even in the darkness as he stepped slowly back from the door. "Do not loose hope my child. Soon you shall be out of this darkness." Emily smiled at this. Hope, she wished she could feel it. "Harry, I expect you to be off soon as well. I believe the guards will awaken in a few minutes."

"Yes, Professor. I will. I just…" Harry stalled.

"I know." With that Dumbledore turned and vanished up the corridor. A silence fell as both Emily and Harry stood inches away from each other.

"I…I wanted…" Harry began unsure of himself. He took of the cloak so she could see him. "How are you?" The simple question sounded ridiculous giving what she had been through these last few weeks.

"Other than the fact that the whole world now knows that I am Lord Voldemort's kin, I'm doing swell." She placed her hands on the bars and took a deep breath. "Sorry, that was…you didn't deserve that. I'll be all right, Harry. You'll see. I'm pretty good about getting out of sticky situations." Emily tried to laugh it off, but she was scared.

"Em…how could you…how could you kill—" Harry's face was blank.

"I…I didn't want to. I was trying to save her. He tricked…Harry you must believe me."

"Where there others? Did you simply do his bidding then?" His tone un-nerved her, she had known it would be hard for him to understand but this was too much for her to bear. Emily didn't reply. She didn't know what to say or how to explain. "There were weren't there." Harry looked sick to his stomach. "How many?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Harry's eyes blazed.

"Harry I was young. I don't remember…"

"You don't remember killing people!"

"I didn't kill them. They did!"

"Who?"

"Who do you think Harry? Voldemort, his servants, his followers! Yet, I guess I did as well. I simply watched. I did nothing to save them." Her eyes stung with tears as their faces floated into her mind, their screams for mercy ringing in her ears. "I know what I did. I tried every day to forget their faces, their screams. I spent months trying to produce a spell to save them. I looked through countless books to find some sort of miracle. I'm not saying what I did was right! I know what I did Harry! You don't have to remind me." She looked into his face. He looked stunned as if he had been slapped. "I have to live with it every day. I'm not asking you to forgive me; I don't expect you to. But—Harry, I'm not like him. I never wanted to do what I did. If I could…oh if I could…I would change it all! You must believe that! You know who I am."

"Do I? Because believe me what I saw today told me something completely different!"

"Harry…I never pretended to be something else. I never gave you a reason to believe…I told you who I was. You knew I grew up in his control."

"Sure, I knew you lived in his presence, but not in his circle! You made me believe that you were his prisoner!" Harry had lost his control. He had gotten angry when he had wanted to let it go.

"I was! I was kidnapped as a baby, Harry. I grew up in darkness, and you want me to say it was my fault? I won't believe that. I…I can't."

"Em, I know what he did to you, I saw it! I know he took away everything that could have been. I understand that; trust me. He did the same with me. I just…it's just…"

"It's just what Harry? Too much for you?" Emily chided.

"No…it's just a lot to take in." _Love her. He simply loved her. _Harry glanced up at her. He could only make out the outline of her face. But as the light flickered he could see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Harry, I should have told you about everything. I should have told you about my mother, and how…I should have made you understand just how my past was. But—I was…I was just so happy, for the first time in my life and I just wanted it to last."

"Me too." Harry let out a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his untidy hair.

He didn't know what else to say or do. He wanted to run away and simply leave it all behind him. How could he ever forgive or let go all the things that happened in her past. Yet, as he stood there he knew that his heart yearned to simply let everything slip away. He needed her, and he knew that she needed him now more than ever.

"There's one thing I still don't understand."

"What?"

"Doesn't the prophecy state that he will kill you? How can the prophecy and the curse both be truth when they conflict with one another" Harry spoke through the darkness.

"The prophecy tells that I will die at the hands of Voldemort. It says how it will happen. But—it doesn't say when."

"I don't get it?"

"I was told that my curse would become a killing curse upon my seventeenth birthday. I think it's meant to be used against me, to kill me."

"I don't understand."

"When I turn seventeen the magical binding agreement is broken, then I will finally be susceptible to Voldemort. Thus, the prophecy can be fulfilled. I will be able to save the man whom I love, and he…he will be able to destroy the dark lord."

"I won't let you die, Em. I…I can't…" Harry spoke with such intensity that it made her heart falter.

"Harry. You must. It's what has to be." Emily reached her hand through the bars. Harry took it in his. Warmth radiated through her. He placed her hand on his cheek, leaving it there for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Harry. You must believe me…I need you."

"Shh." Harry's soothing voice brought a swift comfort to her. He kissed the palm of her hand, and Emily felt as if her whole body was on fire. His touch was what she had so longed for every day since they had been apart. "It's ok, Em. Everything will be alright."

"Tomorrow, if they…"

"No, they won't. Unless your grandfather shows up, they can't. The prophecy must come true, right?"

"Right."

"Em, have you ever thought about why we are so connected to one another?" Harry asked.

"A little. I mean I am stronger when I am with you. Why?"

"Hermione believes that when Voldemort tried to kill you he marked you like he marked me." As Harry said this he placed his fingers against his lighting shaped scar. "In some way we are connected because of it. Allowing us to hear, sense, feel one another and somehow making our powers greater when we are together. These past few weeks I have felt weak, tired, and out of control. I thought it was just my emotions, but today when you asked me to help you with the spell, I knew that it was no coincidence."

"He created love."

"Exactly. He created what he hates."

"That's why he tried to destroy me, he knew that if the prophecy came true that together we would be greater than him. He tried to stop it, but he only made it worse." A smile spread across her lips.

"Did he mark you like he marked me?" Harry asked nervously. Emily looked at the ground for at least a minute before she allowed herself to look at him. It was only then that her pale cheeks flushed a bright red.

"What is it?" Harry spoke softly his eyes searching hers for an answer.

"It never dawned on me." Emily spoke, as if more to herself than Harry, her eyes steadfastly glued onto the stone floor again. "I should have known." She glanced up at him, her eyes focused onto his forehead, to the place where his scar was etched into his skin. "The first time I saw you I should have realized—"

"So he did mark you?"

"Yes, he did. It appeared after he tried to kill me. The skin above my heart burned for weeks."

Emily rubbed the skin above her heart as if suddenly feeling the same pain again. Through her tattered clothes she could even feel the outline of the scar. Emily caught Harry's eyes. They were fixed on her hand, on where her scar was etched into her skin. She suddenly felt brave. She carefully pulled down the left shoulder of her tattered, filthy garment revealing her scar.

A simple lighting bolt shaped scar embedded within her bronzed skin shinned in the moonlight. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he saw it. He reached out slowly and traced the lines of her scar with his fingers.

Emily's skin was cold, but she felt fire run through her veins at his touch. He looked into her eyes. Emily's breath was heavy as she took in this moment. All the world was perfect and still. No thought of the war or Voldemort, not the trial tomorrow nor the time they had been apart was in their thoughts. They simply revealed in the brief reunion of being together again.

Both, however, were snapped back to reality with the sound of approaching footsteps

"Harry! You must go! The guards have woken up." Harry let go of her hand and Emily pulled her garment above her shoulder once more. He threw the cloak back over his body, but before he turned to go he glanced back into Emily's cell.

"I love you, Em. Now and always." He looked back at her once more before he continued his way up the corridor and out of sight. _I love you too Harry. _Emily muttered underneath her breath as she watched him leave, the pain in her heart hadn't dissipated it only seemed to ache even more at his sudden absence.


	37. Corridor Meetings

**Chapter 36: Corridor Meetings**

"Ghet up!" came the guard's voice as he nudged Emily, rather hard, on her side. She was forced awake. Today she would be given her sentence; today her fate would be decided, a feeling of fear made its way up her spine. What would the ministry do? Was Professor Dumbledore able to use her theory to help? Emily didn't have another second to think about it as she was thrust out of her cell, the magical bindings wrapping around her feet and hands. The stench of the guard was unbearable as he forcibly led her, closely behind him, down the cold, stone corridors to the room where she would wait. The oaf of a guard, who must have been part troll, stopped suddenly forcing her to run straight into him. Losing her balance she fell backward, crashing onto the hard stone floor.

"Ouch! Hugh, that hurt you imbecile!" She said harshly as she tried rather awkwardly to stand up, her bindings making it slightly difficult.

"Whut did ya sauy?" His slightly green, pudgy face turned red with anger.

"You heard me." Her eyes darkened at her threat.

Emily had had enough of his kindness. The knowledge that today could be the last day of her life had left her a little more rash than usual. Unfortunately for her however the guard was not in a forgiving mood. She had not even the chance to take another breath before he grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off her feet with ease and rammed her back into the wall.

"Whut do ya have to sauy now missy."

His chuckle was thick throated as he laughed at her expense. Emily grabbed his hands, but her hands were useless in their binding. She couldn't free herself. Maybe it hadn't been in her best interest to upset him. Her eyes strained, her lungs burned due to the lack of oxygen, it was only a matter of time before she would slip into unconsciousness.

"That's no way to treat a prisoner of the ministry." A smooth voice spoke from the dark corridor.

"I suggest you put her down before you kill her. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Lucius Malfoy appeared out of the darkness, his black robe and snake encrusted cane in hand. His slicked back, blond, hair a dark contrast to the blackness found in his sinister smile and daring blue eyes. The guard slowly released his grip and set Emily down, where she slumped to the ground trying to regain her breath.

"Leave us." Lucius flicked his hand as if he was simply swatting away some insect.

"Bhut sir, I huv sticht ordars to bring her to tha trial." The troll of a guard tried to explain.

"And you shall. I just want a moment to speak with the prisoner. Let's strike a bargain shall we? I will not speak of what I stumbled upon if you won't tell anyone I was here. How does that sound hmm?" The guard only gave a blank faced nod before turning and leaving.

"Now then. I must say my dear that you look rather dreary." Malfoy stepped towards Emily, his face formed into a state of repugnance at seeing her. Emily finally regained her breath as she slowly tried to stand using the cold damp wall for support.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Emily said vehemently. "Or should I ask what does he want?"

"You broke the oath my dear. The penalty I am afraid is death." A sinister smile spread across his face as his eyes blazed with excitement.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you but I believe you are mistaken."

"Denial is not a befitting attribute my dear." Malfoy stated dryly.

"The oath states that I must speak of our order to no one, that all our secrets shall remain embedded within our mouths for all eternity. I never _spoke_ of it to anyone."

"You showed the whole ministry…"

"Yes, Malfoy…I showed them…I did not tell them. Why else do you think he sent you here to kill me? If I had spoken of the plans than I would have died already, 'tis better to eat our own death than to reveal our secrets.' I am clearly not dead. Am I?"

"You will be. It does not matter whether you spoke of them or showed them. He is angry."

"I'm sure he is." Emily gave a slight laugh at the thought of seeing him so rattled by her actions.

"How dare you!" Malfoy with a swift motion revealed his black wand, pointing directly at Emily. "He may not be able to kill you, you piece of filth, but that doesn't mean I cannot. You are no longer under his protection. "

"The public will think it curious that I died before my sentence was given, don't you think?" Emily's breath was shallow. She tried to stall him as she came up with a plan. No wand, hands bound, legs shackled, and any hope of someone finding them was thousands of yards away.

"No, dear girl, I don't think they will bloody well care. I mean, the daughter of a murderer, a member of the Death Eaters, a follower of the Dark Lord. The ministry will thank me for getting you off their hands." His wand raised, his eyes blazing, Malfoy lips parted to mutter the deathly curse.

"FATHER!" Draco stepped out of the darkness like his father, except he stood between his father's wand and Emily's helpless body.

"Draco! What are you doing?" Lucius Malfoy said perplexed at his son's actions.

"No, father."

"Get out of my way boy!"

"Let the ministry kill her. If there is even a whisper of this to anyone and you are found to blame our name shall be ruined. We need that credibility more than ever for the coming war."

"Draco. Move. I have orders to…

"have her killed. I know. Yet, our master did not say how. I have heard through our sources that they have already claimed her sentence and it is that of death." Upon hearing this Emily suddenly went limp and slumped to her knees on the ground, her mind racing with thoughts and questions. "Look at her father, she's practically dead already. The Ministry will get rid of her, and our name, the name of Malfoy, which you have worked your whole life to restore, shall be kept out of it. Our Lord will need our connections more than her death in the coming months." Draco's words made his father take a step back, his wand lowering.

"You may be right. Well done." Lucius Malfoy put away his wand. "Call for the guard, Draco. We are finished with her. She shall get what she deserves for disloyalty soon enough." With a last look at his son, he turned and disappeared into the darkness. Draco gave a sigh and turned to help Emily up. Yet, she shrugged him off, determined to do it herself.

"I can see you're still stubborn."

"And I can see that you still are an…"

"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?" Draco stated.

"You where the one you got me into this in the first place! So don't even think about getting a thank you from me!"

"and still feisty."

"Shut up." Emily moved the hair that had fallen out of her face. "What do you want Draco, the honor of killing me yourself. Hmm? You want to tell Voldemort yourself that you killed me? Think he will fall on his knees and kiss your hand out of gratitude?"

"No."

"Because he won't. He just takes Draco! He will use you until you are the one who is dead. Look at your father; he gave his life over a long time ago. Now he is just a servant at the bidding of a master. Soon you will just be the same as he is."

"No, I won't." Draco looked into her eyes with such intensity that it unnerved her.

"Yes, Draco you will. You will unless you change. What does Ginny have to say about all of this?" Emily hit a sensitive note she could tell.

"What does Ginny Weasley have to do with any of this?"

"I am afraid that she has everything to do with it." Emily heard the thud of the guard's footsteps approaching.

"I never told you…how did you know?" Draco was scared. The knowledge that such a secret had been exposed riveted him.

"It was in your eyes that night we sat together in the cold. Where did that guy go Draco? Don't give him up so easily. He was too good to be thrown away on a person who cares nothing for you, or a father who simply uses you for the advantage of himself." Emily had no more time for the guard had found them.

"Where dud he go? Who ar ya?" The guard scratched his hairless head as he tried to figure things out.

"We are finished. I am sure that they will be ready for me by now." Emily spoke solemnly as her thoughts once returned to her awaited sentencing. "Goodbye Draco." He simply nodded goodbye to her. Emily turned and followed the guard through the corridors.

* * *

Harry sat anxiously as the ministry officials filled into the trial room again. He hadn't slept all night. Upon returning to Grimmauld Place, he told Hermione and Ron about what Emily had said and how Hermione had indeed been right once again. Ron had gotten a laugh when Harry told them about Emily showing him her scar. Harry had told them that nothing more had happened, but Ron had thought a good teasing would lighten his spirits. What if he was wrong and the Ministry did give her a death sentence? What if Dumbledore wasn't able to save her? Harry couldn't dwell on it; the idea of it was too painful. Hermione made him snap back into reality when she comfortingly grabbed his hand.

"Harry it will be alright. I promise." Hermione said soothingly.

"Yeah, mate. Dumbledore will sort it all out. You'll see." Ron spoke.

"I'm not so sure." Harry muttered as he glanced at the Minister of Magic who was preparing his notes.

* * *

It didn't take more than a moment for her to realize that they had reached their destination. The chair and its metal restraints stood in front of her outlined by the only light that filled the dank and dark circular room. The light filtered through the cracks within the flooring of the trail room. Within moments she would be raised once again into its chambers. Four burly guards who surrounded the chair waited for her. She was pulled into the room and pushed into the chair by her oaf of a guard. Her hands and feet, cut and bruised, were then once again chained into the metal restraints. Emily's heart pounded, her breathing shallow. The guards returned to their positions as they awaited orders. All Emily could hear was the noise from above, the noise of those who held her life in their hands.


	38. The Sentence

**Chapter 37: The Sentence**

The room grew quiet as the minister stood. "Welcome. Today we shall be concluding the trial for prisoner number 111207, Ms. Emily Elizabeth Black. The charge against her is as follows: a proven member of the Dark Lord's order, the Death Eaters. Bring in the prisoner in question." With a lift of the Minister's hand the floor in the middle of the room gave way, and Emily was raised out of the darkness and into the light of the trial room. "Ms. Black, upon the information given to us by yourself yesterday we decided unanimously to call a recess…so that we might be able to discuss this case more carefully. I am afraid to say that we still are not satisfied with the information presented. It would seem that although your memories showed a haunting past, there was nothing whatsoever that may help in your case." The minister raised his hands to quiet the outbreak of murmurs and chatting. "Quiet! Now then Ms. Black I must say that upon careful deliberation amongst the ministry officials, as well as myself we have reached a verdict." The room was silent; the only voice to be heard was that of the Minister, Harry's heart beat faster with each minute, his eyes focused on Emily. She was calm, almost as if she already knew what the sentence was. "Seeing as there is no evidence to support your cause, the prisoner in question number 111207 is herby sentenced to…"

"If I may Rufus." Dumbledore stood up before the entire crowd and ministry officials. Emily's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice.

"What is it Albus?"

"I have evidence to support Ms. Black's case, and since you denied seeing it earlier this morning, I thought it only fair to the trial and council to present it now before everyone." The room filled with a roar of murmurs as Dumbledore walked from his seat to stand in front of the crowd.

"I must say Albus that this is out of the question! We have already reached a decision." Scrimgeour tried to speak above the noise of the room.

"Minister, if there is new evidence then according to number three hundred and forty two of the laws of Ministry trials we must hear them before a sentence is given." A meek voice came from the row of ministry officials.

"Thank you Huckleby." Dumbledore said as he smiled at the rather short, white haired man. "Minister, it would be a grave mistake to our side to sentence her to death. She is a vital asset to our forces against the Dark Lord. She knows his plans, his spells, if you kill her then that knowledge is lost. She has been under my protection since she was brought in by the Order this summer. I knew who she was as well as the fact that she was a Death Eater."

"And yet you yourself did not turn her in!" The Minister said.

"Minister, there have been many other members of the Dark Lord's circle who have been double agents. There identity must be kept hidden in order for their work to continue." A nod of agreement from the officials bade him to continue. "Ms. Black was a pupil of mine. I saw no darkness in her magic, nor any malice in her heart, simply a girl who longed to be rid of her past. A dark past that no one in this room can imagine. Voldemort is feared by the world." A gasp resonated through the room at the mention of his name. "But this young woman, this brave young witch grew up with him. I ask you to keep that in mind before you judge her actions."

"What does this have to do with your evidence Albus?" He retorted.

"Let me continue." The Minister reluctantly nodded. "If I may bring forward the Head of the Department of Mysteries, Mr. Drudley Breckend." Breckend arose from his seat within the crowd and made his was to the witness stand seated by the ministry officials. "Good afternoon Drudley. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No problem. Glad to be of service."

"I just have a few quick questions about a prophecy that was made nearly a thousand years ago."

"Mhmm."

"I think it was number 8245, to be precise." Dumbledore noted.

"Ahh. Yes it is held in the highly restricted section."

"Did you happen to bring it like I had asked?"

"Yes, sir. I have the original right here." Breckend reached into his bag and lifted a glass sphere. The deep blue smoke within it sparkled in his hands.

"Original?" A council member spoke up. "There are more?"

"Tomish, I cannot give you any further details but yes, there is usually a duplicate of each prophecy catergorized in our Department. We take…great care to preserve the original, especially a prophecy with such a long history as this. This one, I hold here, is in fact the last remaining one we at the Ministry possess."

"What happened to the other?" Another council member questioned.

"I am afraid it was taken before my time."

"Taken?" The Minister seemed surprised.

"Indeed." Breckend eyes glanced from the Minister to the crowd. "I believe the Daily Prophet made the report on the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's attempt at breaking into the Ministry last year. It seems they neglected to mention that this wasn't the first time items were stolen from the Ministry. This prophecy's twin was stolen over thirty years ago."

"I believe what we know now to be true is that whatever lies in this prophecy is of great value, so valuable that I believe Voldemort himself would seek to retrieve it." Dumbledore's eyes glanced from Emily to the crowd, catching Harry's fixated gaze. "Am I correct in saying Breckend that a prophecy can only be heard when the person which the prophecy foretells touches it?"

"Well yes, but it depends. Sometimes the prophecy can be vague on who it its for."

"Yes, true, but the magic contained within this prophecy will reveal itself to the pre-seen owner."

"Yes, it will."

"Can I see the prophecy please?" Breckend handed the prophecy carefully over to Dumbledore. "Emily could you please touch this for me."

"Albus! This…" but he was too late. Dumbledore placed the swirling blue glass sphere within her hand. A raspy voice of an old woman filled the great courtroom:

_**The daughter of Slytherin born under the blood moon**_

_**will sacrifice her life in order to save the man her heart claims, **_

_** and in return the connection that they share will be stronger than any Dark Lord.**_

_**Under the curse bestowed upon her by her first birthday will prove the true love, **_

_**the man prophesized to destroy the Dark Lord, her kin**_

"Minister, members of the court; this prophecy's rightful owner is Ms. Black. The prophecy foretells of how Lord Voldemort will be killed. It can only occur with the help of Ms. Black. Without her help, we shall all be at the hands of the Dark Lord." The crowd gave a gasp.

"It spoke of a curse?" The Minister pointed out his face blank as it tried to decipher the meaning behind what he had just heard.

"Emily would you mind?" Dumbledore took the prophecy from her hands as he gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Minister, when Lord…my grandfather captured me he placed an ancient curse upon me in the ancient magical traditions of giving gifts upon a witch's birth. Yet his gift was in the form of a curse. It was meant to bind me to him. I used to believe that I was unable to love."

"I don't understand. Unable to love?" The Minster questioned.

"Sir, I am unable to be around men without becoming sick. It is as if all my powers are drained from me, I become weak, nauseous, and lightheaded, if it progresses I faint. Voldemort made it so that I was unable to be in the world. It bound me to him because the curse does not work on my kin, him as well as fellow Death Eaters. In his presence I was safe, in the real world I was in danger of death. If in the mere presence of a man I would become sick, anymore would be fatal. Yet, when I met…I met someone and he had no affect on me, Minister. He was my cure…my protection. I learned that the curse was the reason I was not killed when Voldemort used his killing curse."

"How?"

"He placed a binding curse on me therefore he cannot kill me until the curse is broken or I turn of wizarding age."

"He cannot kill you?"

"He cannot kill her Minister. Which is why she is so valuable to us. Without her we have no hope."

"How do we know the validity of this?"

"What do you mean to test it?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Before we come to a sentencing, yes. How do we know that this is not just a farce to save her life?"

"Minister…"

"No, Albus. The minister is right. Her "curse" must be tested." Huckleby spoke.

"Emily?" Dumbledore turned to see if she would comply.

"So be it." She simply said praying that this would convince them.

"If you do indeed have this curse than the mere presence of myself will affect you am I right?" The minister stepped down from podium and walked towards her.

"I only ask that you be careful Minister."

"Of course Albus, if she is what you say she is then she needs to be in the best condition. I only mean to test her not to "kill her"." The audience gave a chuckle at his jest.

As he approached Emily prepared for her curse to take its course. She normally was able to have control with the everyday encounter, but this time she couldn't. This time they had to know the extent of the curse. With each step he took her feelings intensified. Her head swooned, her eyes lost focus, her stomach tightened. Her body unconsciously tried to wriggle from its restraints. Yet, upon seeing her reaction the Minister did not back away, he simply continued.

"Minister." Dumbledore spoke severally. Yet, he continued. He stood no more than a few inches from her. Emily was on the verge of fainting.

"Min…minister…pl…please…stop." Emily pleaded but he did nothing. He simply stayed where he was. _Harry. Harry!_ Emily called into the abyss of her mind.

Harry heard her. He watched as the Minister stayed where he was. His finger slowly touched her arm, running up and down her bronzed skin. Harry saw her body go limp. _Emily._

"EMILY!" Harry shouted above the silent crowd.

He did not know what kind of force made him jump out of his seat but before he knew what he was doing he was at her side. The crowd looked on in shock of what they were witnessing. She did indeed have the curse, and the boy who lived, Harry Potter, was by her side.

"Emily! Em." Harry shouted as he shoved the Minister out of the way. "Professor, keep him back!"

Harry had no earthly idea what to do but his instincts had taken over like they had that day when she had fainted on the steps outside the Great Hall. Dumbledore grabbed the Minister's arm and forced him to retreat. Harry bent over her, holding her face softly in his hands. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Em? It's me. Come on, Em. Wake up" Yet, she didn't. Harry didn't know what to do. Fear consumed him. With his hands safely holding her face, he simply placed a kiss on her forehead. Her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Ha..Harry? What happened? Did I?" She said nervously as she slowly regained her strength with his mere presence.

"Your safe. I'm here." He still held her face in his hands, her forehead resting against his. "I thought I had lost you for a moment." His eyes showed his fear.

"You can't lose me." She said simply. "I'll be fine." Harry let go and stood up before the crowd.

"Are you happy Minister? A few more moments and you could have seriously hurt her!" Harry's eyes blazed making Scrimgeour take a step back.

"It was a good thing you were here then, Potter." He stated. "I assume you are the one she was referring to…the cure."

"I believe that is enough proof Minister." Dumbledore noted. "This is all the evidence I can provide. I shall leave the verdict to your hands. Harry, you may take your seat now. She will be alright, thank you." Harry did, but not before giving Emily a questioning glance her simple nod gave him the peace he needed to take his seat. The Minister returned once again to his podium, he looked to the officials on either side of himself.

"Well, I believe a vote is needed due to the new evidence presented. All those in favor of guilty by penalty of death raise your hand." Only four hands rose. "All those in favor of not guilty with a free pardon…" but before he could finish nearly fifty hands flung into the air. "In a unanimous vote the prisoner in question number 111207 is herby acquitted of all charges. The trial is adjourned." A skirmish of noise filled the room, quick quills wrote, the crowd began talking, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron gave a sigh of relief.

"Told you." Hermione and Ron said in unison. But they were too late for Harry was already heading down the stairs and towards Emily, a huge boyish grin on his face.


	39. Into the Light

**Chapter 38: Into the Light**

It was over. All of it was over. The freeing feeling of her magical bindings being lifted off her hands and ankles filled her. She could feel magic returning as it rushed through her entire body, yet nothing compared to the feeling of being in Harry's arms again. He found her through the crowd of Daily Prophet reporters. Surrounded by all the onlookers, the endless bright flashes of cameras, and the shouting of inquiring questions, he pulled her into his arms and simply held her to him in front of everyone. Whispering, so intimately, into her ear, saying over and over that she was safe. She was free. Emily didn't know how long they stood there, simply enjoying being together again. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore made a rather loud cough behind them that Emily retreated from Harry's touch.

"Professor, I don't know how to thank you for what you've done. You saved my life."

"It was nothing, dear." Dumbledore said humbly, his broad grin showed however that he was very thankful for the outcome. "But if I might talk with you for a moment, alone."

"Of course." Emily looked at Harry.

"I'll go find Hermione and Ron. We'll catch up with you in a minute."

He simply squeezed her hand affectionately before turning and heading back through the crowd of people. Dumbledore then gave her a nod as if beckoning her to follow him; he led her outside of the trial room and into the rather large black-marbled hallway.

"I would like it very much for you to meet with me upon your return to Hogwarts. It is my belief that we have a lot of…work to do." Dumbledore leaned in closer as he spoke his eyes darting to the left and right making sure no one overheard what he was saying.

"Sure, of course. What may I ask will we be working on?" Emily said softly, trying to understand exactly what Dumbledore was saying.

"I believe we need to begin planning." His eyes twinkled.

"Professor, I cannot speak of his plans, you know that." Emily pointed out.

"Yes, that is what we need to discuss. I believe it is time for you to…step into the light."

"I'm sorry Professor. I'm not…I don't quiet understand what your talking about?"

"We will discuss all in due time. Come to my office upon your return from the holiday and we shall sort through it all. I suggest you go and change out of those tattered clothes before you catch cold and then find Mr. Weasley, he will be looking to take you back to Grimmauld Place." He said simply before departing.

_Step into the light? _Emily had no earthly idea what he was referring to. Forcing the thoughts out of her head, Emily resigned herself to analyze it later, for now she needed new clothes and to find Harry. However, upon seeing her several ministry officials took her rather forcibly into a secure room. There she was able to change into some proper clothes, it seemed though that a bath would have to come later. As she made her way back to the trial room she scanned the crowd of people filing out for Harry or Mr. Weasley. Yet, she couldn't find them or Hermione and Ron.

"Ah, Ms. Black there you are. We were worried that you had run off. I am glad to see you have been outfitted properly." The odd man in question stared at her inquisitively. "Dear me, where are my manners? I'm Phinius Fleckle, Head of the Ministries Press. We need you to answer a few questions for the local newspapers and such. Simple protocol in such a trial as this, if you would follow me please." A rather slender man of nearly forty with square rimmed glasses bade her to follow him.

"Uh… I'm actually not...I mean I don't think it would be such a good idea to answer…"

"Follow me please." He stated matter-a-fact.

Emily, unable to recognize anyone she knew in the crowd to help her, was forced to comply as the slender man led her into a room only a short distance away. Yet upon entering there were nearly ten times more people, all reporters of various wizarding papers and magazine columns. Most of their quick quills were already out and ready to go when she rather reluctantly sat down in the chair placed for her. The incessant flashing of their rapid-flasher cameras made her head hurt. Question upon question was flung her way, yet she was unable to decipher any of them due to the noise of the room.

"Alright, alright, enough! One question at a time, please. We don't want to scare her off now that we have just found her. Let's see the Daily Prophet. Ms. Skeeter" The slender man yelled above the noise. He pointed to a blonde haired woman with purple-rimmed spectacles that hide her beady blue eyes.

"Thank you, Phinius. Ms. Black this must have been such a devastating time for you. So young to be in such a situation…" she said smoothly her tone as sweet as honey.

"I must say that it was an experience I would rather not repeat."

"I'm sure, dear. Ms. Black it seems strange to me that previous Death Eaters who have come forward have been able to give very detailed descriptions of the Dark Lord's plan and his followers, yet it is strange that you claim that you are not able to. Why might that be?" Her tone turned sour as she spoke.

"Uhh…" Emily was caught off guard by such a remark. She thought for a moment trying to come up with the right words. "Well, you see…different members have certain—"

"Levels?"

Emily didn't say anything she simply stared at her, her body trying to discern what to say.

"I see clearly dear, thank you, and what may I ask were you then?" Her eyes narrowed as if Emily was her prey.

"Umm…I…I was given the title of… Clavis Aurea." Emily said solemnly.

"The Golden Key?" she said more to herself than out loud. "Interesting." Her face extended to a rather awkward smile.

"Alright, Rita that is enough. Let's hear from someone else." Fleckle spoke. The questions seemed never ending. They asked about her curse, the prophecy, her life, her mother, one right after the other. Emily did her best to be vague. Yet, it was becoming harder to do so.

"Ms. Black what is your relation to Harry Potter?" a man stated rather simply.

"Um, Harry and I are…we…"

"She's my girlfriend and I think all of you vultures have pretty much gotten what you want." Harry pushed through them, and the cameras began flashing the moment he appeared. He reached to where Emily was sitting. "We've been searching for you. Come on. Let's get you out of here." Harry extended his hand and she immediately took it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but we are in the middle of an important press…" yet Fleckle was interrupted.

"Shove it." Harry simply replied pulling Emily behind him as they made there way through the throng of people and into the large main corridor.

"I was being eaten alive in there!" Emily said through a relieved sigh.

"I told you. Vultures. Come on, Mr. Weasley is waiting for us in the atrium." Harry and Emily walked side by side in silence as they made their way towards the center of the Ministry.

"You know you could have told them I was your boyfriend." He jested as he gave her a nudge.

"I know. I just kind of…I didn't know what to say. I mean we've tried so hard to keep it a secret…"

"I think our little display in the trial this afternoon left little to the imagination."

"I guess so. I just didn't want the whole world knowing that I snagged the boy-who-lived." Emily said with a sudden laugh as she nudged him back.

"Oh, okay. Right. Thanks for that." He blushed.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

They knew that they had arrived in the atrium not because of its magnificent blue ceilings, mahogany floors, or the rather large flowing fountain, but rather an all too familiar scream.

"EMILY!" Hermione yelled as she engulfed her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too Hermione!" She said as she tried to return the hug. Unfortunately, her arms were clinched to her body.

"I thought for a moment there that I was going to be wrong and they would…"

"Catch your breath babe." Ron said as he threw his arm around her.

"Oh, Ron. I'm just…"

"I know I missed you too." Emily said as she looked at her friends.

"Alright you kids, lets get going. Oh, Emily, I took the liberty of retrieving your wand for you." Mr. Weasley said as he handed over her dark mahogany wand.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley!"

"No problem. Come on follow me." He simply said before he led them to one of the many fireplaces used for the Floo Network.

The minute they stepped out of the old fireplace of Grimmauld Place an aroma of delicious food filled their noses. Emily's stomach groaned; she hadn't realized just how little she had eaten over the past month. As she glanced throughout the foyer she could tell that the manor had changed since this summer.

Somehow the atmosphere seemed warmer, more welcoming. Maybe it was because she felt like she really belonged here. The paint on the walls had been recoated, the frames dusted, the furniture reupholstered, all done by magic she presumed. Christmas decorations hung from all the railings. Light from the kitchen filled the hall as the group handed their coats to the coat racks hands. Emily was a little taken aback when it poked her insisting she be a little bit quicker.

"Mum must be cooking by the smell of it." Ron pointed out.

"Is that all you think about? Food?" Hermione chided.

"No, sometimes I think about sleep." The four teenagers simply laughed.

"I am so glad you will be here for Christmas!" Hermione said as she too noticed all the decorations.

"What day is it? I seemed to loose track of time in all that has happened." Emily asked sheepishly.

"It's Christmas Eve." Harry replied.

"Christmas Eve?" She muttered her face turning a shade of white.

"At least you missed finals!" Ron chimed in.

"I'm sure I will just have to retake them when we get back from the holidays."

"OH, my dear!" Mrs. Weasley took Emily by surprise and encircled her in a hug. " I am so happy to see that you are alright! I was so worried that the Ministry would…anyhoo here you are. Are you hungry? Dinner shall be ready shortly."

"Mum. I think your suffocating her." Ron pointed out. Emily had indeed been losing her breath.

"Sorry my dear." She apologized. Emily simply gave her a gracious smile.

"No problem Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for everything."

"Don't be ridiculous Emily. I am happy to do it! Now you go get settled...a bath might do you some good." She said with a wrinkle of her nose.

Ron snorted at his mum's comment, while Hermione just gave Emily a sympathetic smile. Mrs. Weasley simply chattered on describing which room she would be staying in, that there where fresh towels in the bathroom, and how they all would be staying here for the holiday until they returned to Hogwarts for second term. With a shove from Mrs. Weasley Emily made her way up the stairs, only glancing back to smile at Harry.

The old wooden stairs creaked as Emily made her way up to the third floor. She would be staying in the same room she had this summer. The room looked the exact same, the same dark drapery, the same torn wallpaper, and the same smell of an old musky candle that had long been burned. It seemed Hermione had gathered some of her clothes, for a black handbag filled with some of her belongings was sitting at the end of the large four-poster bed. She made her way into the other room and turned on the hot water allowing it to slowly fill the tub.

In a week she would return to Hogwarts. But for how long? How long would it be until he came for her? How long did they have before he took action, days, weeks, a month maybe? Draco only this morning had said the war was approaching. Emily could only hope that she had time to prepare herself as well as those she loved for what was to come. These thoughts continued to force their way into her mind even as the hot water from her bath eased the tension from her muscles. The bath felt so heavenly, it soothed away the effects of sleeping on a hard cot and living in a smelly cell. She felt like a whole new person in her old pair of jeans and her red sweater. She was running a towel through her hair to dry it when she heard a quiet knock from the oak door to her room.

"It's open." She yelled as she dried her dripping hair.

"Sorry, to bother you Em." Ginny spoke rather somberly as she poked her red-haired head through the doorway. "I was hoping that I could talk to you before everyone arrived for dinner."

"Sure, Gin. Come on in." Emily motioned for her to sit down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just needed to talk to you about…well about…"

"Draco?"

"He told you?" Ginny spoke as a hurt expression crossing her face.

"No, Gin. I figured it out."

"Oh no."

"Don't panic. I haven't told anyone, and I won't."

"I thought you would be furious."

"Why?"

"Because he's a Malfoy, because he turned you in. I swear that if I had known I would have tried…"

"It's okay. I mean, sure, I wish he hadn't, but if it weren't Draco than it would have been someone else. I guess I just…understand his situation."

"You mean because he's a Death Eater."

"Shhh! Gin, you can't be that cavalier!" Emily said rather forcibly. "Even when you think you are safe to speak. You must be more careful, not only for Draco's sake but for your own as well."

"I'm sorry. I just need to know if there's hope. I try and talk to him about it but he just shuts me out. He says its for my safety, but Em, I'm scared that he'll…that something will happen to him."

"There is always hope." Emily placed her hand over Ginny's to comfort her. "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you. The Dark Lord has so many ways of finding out information. He only speaks to people to confirm it." Ginny's eyes looked lifeless, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. "I know this must be a hard time for you. Draco has a light in him, a light that not everyone can see. You must be a pretty good witch to have picked up on it." Emily gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. Ginny just smiled.

"Emily, sometimes he can be so…tender. But then within another moment he is so…angry."

"He is struggling with their hold on him. You must know Ginny that when someone vows to be in the inner circle of the Dark Lord they vow to give over themselves. Their mind, their emotions, their souls even can be consumed. Look at Draco's father for instance. It's only a matter of time until Draco succumbs like the rest.

"I won't believe that. I can't."

"You really care for him don't you?"

"I do."

"May I ask how…how did all this happen? I mean a Weasley and a Malfoy?"

"I was practicing at the Quidditch Pitch late one night and he walked by. He just looked so upset…so lost. I guess when I saw him I knew that there was more to him than what I had always known. Don't get me wrong he wanted nothing to do with me at first. Yet, the more I talked the more he did. It seemed over time that I set out to be at the Quidditch Pitch late, and it seemed that he was always there waiting for me. I guess as the weeks went by we soon realized that we cared for each other. But we knew that if anybody found out then it would be utter war between our families, as you said a Malfoy and a Weasley. His father would have his head and my brothers would kill me. So we met at night, in the dungeons, anywhere nobody would see us. Then he just became so…distant."

"After he was initiated?"

"I guess. I haven't heard from him in weeks. You must know that he tore himself up over what happened. He became depressed and even more distant."

"As if he could never forgive himself."

"Exactly. I tried to help him. But I was so angry with him for what he had done to you. I knew that you weren't…" Ginny began to cry silent tears as she tried so desperately to be strong.

"Oh, Gin. It's okay. I know." Emily put her arms around her, and simply let her cry. Ginny was so spirited and kind. But more than anything she was strong and she had held all of her fear and troubles in for far too long.

"I'm sorry to blubber on you like this. It's just that you're the only one who knows. I've tried to tell my family, but I just can't…not now when Draco is so…."

"Ginny you'll have to tell them sometime, but you'll know when it's right. Until then, I'll do all I can to help Draco. I know what it is like to be lost in the darkness. But, Gin he's going to need your goodness, your light to help him find his way. He may be stubborn, but I believe that you have a strength within you that you don't even realize."

"You think so?" She said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I know." Emily nodded.

"Thanks Em. I can see why Harry has a for thing you." She said simply.

"A thing? Oh really?"

"Hmm. Not a lot of people would listen to the sad tales of a girl like me the day they just got out of prison." Emily laughed at her comment.

"And that's why he has a "thing" for me?"

"He loves you for your heart."

"My heart?" Emily knew she was right, after all it was the scar above her heart that connected her to Harry. "Well, I don't know about that, but my stomach is craving for some food! Come on let's go see about dinner, shall we." Emily grabbed Ginny's hand and led them out the door.


	40. Christmas Tidings

**Chapter 39: Christmas Tidings**

Ginny and Emily descended the stairs only to realize they had more company. It seemed that everyone had arrived already for the table had extended all the way out of the dinning room and into the living room creating enough space for all the guests who stood waiting to take their seats.

Moody, Shackelbolt, it seemed nearly everyone from the Order was there, the whole Weasley clan including Charlie from Romania. Even Dumbledore had made an appearance. Yet it was the couple that hung in the shadows of the entryway that caught her attention the most, for there stood Lupin and Tonks. Remus' eyes caught hers through the crowd of friends. A pained expression crossed his face, and she knew he was seeing the images from both of their memories.

"Ginny, go ahead. I need to speak with someone real quick." Emily tried to smile but knew it wasn't coming out right. Ginny's gaze found the end of hers, and upon seeing Lupin too she placed a hand on her arm softly.

"I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks." Emily nodded.

She looked across the room at Remus again and made her way through the crowd of friends and families to where he and Tonks stood. Remus glanced at Tonks upon seeing her make his way to them, and it seemed she had echoed Ginny's response by placing a hand on his arm.

Emily upon bridging the distance simply glanced between the two of them, not really knowing what to say. Yet when her eyes caught sight of the abandoned library she walked past them and through the doorway. Lupin she heard followed her and there amongst the stillness of the room and the echoing sounds of cheerful conversations the two simply looked at each other. Neither seeming to know what to say or how to even begin.

"Emily, I have been trying for the last eight months, ever since the Order realized you were alive to try and find the right words. I just want…I want you to understand…" Lupin began stumbling as he spoke.

"Professor—"

"Eight months and I still seem to not know what to say. What I am trying, very poorly I might add, to say is that I never meant to betray your mum and dad the way I did. I wish that I could change what happened that day you were taken." Emily gazed up at his scarred face, realizing then that his wounds went far deeper than the scratches on his face.

"Remus—"

"No. Seeing your memories, what happened because of me, please, I need…I have to ask your forgiveness. If it weren't for my own carelessness you… would have grown up differently, you would have been able to see just how remarkable your parents were, all of the things that happened to you—"

"All this time, I just wanted to blame someone for what had happened to me. For so long, it seemed easier to blame you than to accept the truth. Yet, I have had to accept the fact that I can't change the past. He would have found a way none the less, Professor. Some other time, some other way, he would have stolen us away. Please, don't blame yourself anymore. I know…I know just how scarring shame and guilt can be." Emily's eyes gazed at the black whole in the wall where her father's portrait had once stood along the line of her family tree.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Lupin's blue eyes seemed on the verge of tears as he cupped his hand against his mouth as if to stifle the emotion that was welling up within him.

"I already have." Emily said as she took a deep breath and let it all go.

"Thank you." Professor Lupin exhaled, as if in that one breath all of his guilt had been washed away.

A silent few moments passed before she noticed a figure in the doorway. Harry stood there his shoulder leaning up against the doorframe.

"Everyone's ready to eat. Mrs. Weasley is complaining that the food is getting cold." He said with a gentle smile as he moved from the doorway to her side, wrapping a protective arm around her waist.

"Your parents would be proud of both of you." Lupin said with a nod before turning and exiting the room. Emily and Harry just let themselves hold the other for a moment enjoying the quiet before the hollering forced them to return to the party.

* * *

With a Happy Christmas toast everyone began to eat. Emily herself ate as if she hadn't in weeks, which besides the yellow water and stall bread was partly true.

"So I guess from the look of things this afternoon, the Daily Prophet will have a new headline tomorrow." Lupin spoke over the clamor of forks and knives.

"Freed Death Eater?" Moody mumbled. "No offense girl." He looked at Emily from down the table.

"I think Remus meant more, Death Eater claims the heart of the boy-who-lived." Tonks giggled as she took a sip of butter bear. The table all burst out laughing and it didn't die down for several minutes.

"I guess the secret is out." Ron spoke through a mouthful of yams.

"So exactly how long have the two of you been an item?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she passed Ginny the bread.

Harry reached for Emily's hand underneath the table in an attempt to comfort her nervousness. For all her bravery there were still some things that she seemed to cower away from. He just smiled that it was in answering questions about the two of them.

"A while now." Harry spoke assuredly. "I couldn't be happier, even despite all that has happened in the past three weeks. We know, now more than ever, that together we can face whatever may come." Another howl and hoots broke out from amongst the guests, yet the only solemn face Emily noticed in the crowd was Professor Dumbledore.

Dinner passed with an ample amount of pleasurable conversation and more than enough laughs. A weight felt like it was lifting as the night when on. Once dinner was over many of the guests left to return home and some stayed. Those that remained moved to the main room to talk. The record player switched holiday albums letting them mark how much time had gone by.

Emily and Harry had easily found their way onto the black leather sofa, curled around one another as they listened to the many conversations that circulated around the room.

"This is how it will be one day." Harry whispered into her ear. She leaned her head up from off of his chest so that she could look into his eyes. "One day when he is gone and the Wizarding World is safe again. Life will be just like this. You and me like this, surrounded by the people we love."

Emily placed her head back on his chest. Harry tightened his arm around her, rubbing her back with his hand. His words created a beautiful dream, a dream she hoped for with all her heart but knew that it would never come true. Yet, she simply kept silent, letting Harry enjoy the moment. She felt him reach into his pocket, the small silver object in his fingers gleamed from the firelight.

"Happy Christmas, Em." Harry placed a simple silver band on her right hand. Emily felt the coolness of the metal on her finger. "A perfect fit."

"Harry." Emily couldn't say anything for her heart was pounding too hard in her chest and she could hear that Harry's was too.

"It was my mum's." Upon hearing those words Emily's gaze fell from Harry's face to her right hand where a small silver wedding band lay upon her ring finger. "You are the only person I have ever wanted to have it. So that no matter what happens you will always know what you mean to me. Besides, you gave me something of yours." Harry pulled at the piece of black leather around his neck, something that had been hidden underneath his sweater, something that even Emily had yet to notice. There at the end of the leather cord dangled her emerald ring that she had told Hermione to give to him.

"My ring." Emily said as she twisted it between her fingers gently. "You kept it."

"Now and always." Harry whispered into her ear softly.

"It worked." Emily smiled up at him. "It was my mum's." His eyes widened at her words. She turned the small delicate silver ring on her finger slowly loving the feeling that she had something so precious to Harry on her hand. "Happy Christmas Harry." She whispered to him as she nestled herself even more within his touch, he responded instinctively by wrapping his arms even tighter around her pulling her as close to his body as possible.

The party lasted late into the night with ease until everyone was too exhausted that they decided it was time to go upstairs to bed. One by one they filed up the stairs to their respective rooms all muttering a simple good-night as they shut their doors. Emily smiled at Harry as he too disappeared behind the door to his room.

Emily changed half asleep as she did so. She didn't know if it was the lack of sleep or her own clumsiness but as she made her way towards the four poster bed her foot rammed into the chest of drawers. A surge of pain swept over her, and she yelped as she grabbed her foot. It wasn't until the pain subsided that she realized she had knocked the bottom piece of the chest loose.

There lying on the floor was a dark piece of wood. As she bent down to see what to do about it she realized that it was in fact the front to a secret compartment. The bottom of the chest of drawers was made to look complete but in fact it held the most valuable treasure: some of her father's possessions. Old photographs of him and James during the summer, a collection of notes about various pranks they had done, yet on the bottom held a simple picture of her mum and dad taken in front of the black lake. Sudden warmth radiated through her even though a burst of cold air filled the room from the opening of her door.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream and then I saw your light was still on."

"Just clumsy." Emily laughed her eyes never tearing away from the photo in her hand.

"What did you find?" Harry asked as he noticed the collection of articles on the floor.

"It's some of my dad's things." She told him as she sat down on her bed. "I knocked into the chest and there was a compartment." She said as she handed him the picture of their dads.

"Wow. They look so young." He handed the picture back to her as he sat down beside her, the bed folding underneath his sudden weight.

"They were probably about our age when it was taken. He looks so different."

"Who Sirius?"

"Mhmm."

"Yeah, these must have been taken before the ones you gave me in the album."

"I loved looking at those pictures when I was younger, especially after my mother…" She stopped, not wanting to remember.

"How did you have it anyway?" Harry asked trying to get her to think about something different.

"My mom had taken it with her before she and my father were married. When she…went back to the other side. The picture that she had of us was on her the day we were kidnapped. She once told me that she always kept it with her as a remainder of what she had, and what she could lose." Emily touched the picture of her mother and father together softly outlining their faces with her finger.

"I wish Sirius would have had the chance to see you. He died right before…"

"He did see me." Emily said as a single tear ran down her face. She brushed it off casually not wanting Harry to see it, but he did.

"He died three months before you were found?"

"I was there that day at the Ministry. The day Bellatrix killed him. I knew that Voldemort was planning something, and I had asked to be a part of it, as a way of testing me. A venture outside to show my loyalty, I guess. He thought it was too soon, I was still training. I remember him being so…excited. He was relishing in seeing his plans unfold. He called the Death Eaters to him, and when they left that night I followed them."

"You were there?"

"I was cloaked like the others and I hide in the shadows afraid that he might be displeased if he knew I was there. I saw you and something came over me, I guess it started then. I knew you were the answer. Yet, when I heard you call the older man that you were fighting with, Sirius, I was stunned. I had waited my whole life to see him, Harry. So I pulled down the hood of my cloak and stepped out of the shadow. He looked at me, and in that moment I think he knew. Maybe he believed it was my mum, but maybe just maybe he knew it was me. The next moment he was gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked not out of anger or frustration but hurt.

"Because I felt responsible in a way for his death too. If I hadn't been there, he wouldn't have been distracted; maybe he would have had the chance to react—I saw that night just how much you loved him, and that night I could feel your despair, I knew I had hurt you even if you didn't know who I was."

"You made me stronger that day." Harry confessed.

"How could I? I took away the only real family you had left."

"It wasn't your fault." Harry wrapped his arm around her and she folded underneath his touch, laying her head on his shoulder. "It was Bellatrix's. I know in that moment, Em, that he was happier than he had been in fifteen years." Harry tipped her chin up to meet his eyes. "That day I felt a strength consume me. But through my anger I used it to hurt Bellatrix, yet I learned that I had the power to choose. I had the choice between light and dark magic. That night I learned the difference between Voldemort and myself." Questioning filled her eyes. "I have the ability to love." Harry tightened his grip on her and she rested her head back on his shoulder. She had never felt more safe or secure then she did at this moment, there in Harry's arms. Harry pulled her closer as he leaned back against the bed. They both laid there together their minds lost in thought.

"I wish I could just see them again, to know that they are okay." Emily confided.

"Me too. But think about it this way, they're together. I'm sure our parents are talking and teasing each other about how they never thought that we would be together." Harry's laugh filled the room.

"I'm sure your mum is wondering whether or not I'm good enough for you."

"And Sirius is probably planning ways to torture me if I ever hurt you." Both Harry and Emily laughed as the sting of sorrow melted away.

"By the way, you're more than enough." Harry said comfortingly as he kissed the top of her head.

Emily rested her head once again on Harry's chest. His arm tightened around her holding her closer to him. She felt such a peace as she lay there in his arms. It was the slow and steady rise of Harry's chest and the soft beating of his heart that lulled her to sleep.


	41. Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 40: Return to Hogwarts**

Emily stepped off the carriage in different spirits than when she had departed only a month ago. What should have been a most traumatic experience had in hindsight been a re-awakening for her. All those nights spent in darkness had made her aware of the light that she held within her. A light, a love that would not falter no matter what might lie ahead. Because of Harry, she had found a new strength within herself that she never knew existed. Emily looked up at the castle with a new confident gaze. He would come for them, of that she was sure, but when he did they would certainly give him hell.

"What's the smile for?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. It's just good to be back, that's all." Emily said simply as she followed him through the courtyard and towards the great doors.

The last week of Christmas holidays had been nothing but blissful. With each new day she had gotten better and better. Harry had taken it upon himself to be over her recuperating, which in his mind meant a majority of the day curled up on the black leather sofa together, reading or just talking. Despite the overwhelming need to roll her eyes at how he was being such a guy, Emily had to admit that it had indeed helped her heal quicker. She blushed at how most nights Harry had never made it to his own room as he seemed perfectly content to allow her to fall asleep in his arms. It seemed the end of the holidays had come quicker than either of them wanted, and they traded the peace and serenity of time spent with each other at Grimmauld Place for the all too busy next school term.

Even as they stood outside its doors, Hogwarts was bustling with students, some headed to the Great Hall for lunch, others simply catching up on the latest gossip. Emily couldn't help but overhear her name in their whispers. Some students were walking to and from classes; others were simply practicing their latest mastered spell. It was good to be back, or at least she thought it would be until she noticed that upon entering the castle all eyes were on her. The students stood looking her over, whispering to each other and giggling. Most of them looked terrified as if she was the Dark Lord herself, most of the girls however shot evil glances her way as they looked to her and then Harry.

"Well, welcome back Em." Ron made an attempt to break the silence.

"Oh don't worry about them. There just…well they have nothing better to do then make gossip. Within a week all this will be over trust me." Hermione tried to comfort her.

"I hope so." Emily said as she followed them into the Great Hall for a quick lunch before getting settled. "They looked like they wanted to put me on the stake right there."

"Oh, they're just jealous cause Harry's off the market." Ron chuckled to himself.

"Thanks, mate."

"Very funny Ron. But I'm pretty sure it's because I'm 'in league with the Dark Lord'."

"Nonsense, what gave you that idea, Em?" Ron said as he plopped some potatoes on his plate, but he had to dodge the sudden dropping of parchments, boxes, and letters from overhead as the owls made their routine delivery. Within moments the Great Hall was suddenly silent, and Emily felt all their eyes once again on her.

"Oh, no!" Hermione sighed as she scanned her daily prophet. Her eyes met Emily and Harry.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked as he grabbed the newspaper from her hands. "Not another attack?"

"I think this is worse." Ron mumbled as his eyes caught sight of the cover article.

Emily took one look and her mouth dropped. It was a picture of her and Harry embracing right after she had been freed at the trial, she felt her cheeks blush at the intimacy they had captured.

**Freed Death Eater Snags the Heart of the Boy-Who-Lived**

"Well it looks like Tonks right about summed it up!" Ron said recalling their converstation at Christmas Eve dinner.

"What! Who would write such a thing?" Emily asked desperately.

"Rita Skeeter." The trio said in unison.

"Let me see it." Harry asked grabbing the paper from Hermione's hands and read the article aloud.

**The trial of Miss Emily Elizabeth Black, daughter of mass murderer Sirius Black whom was also in league with the Dark Lord, concluded Christmas Eve with a most astonishing display. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, featured new evidence in the case stating, "the prisoner was the magical world's only hope." I must say that I am appalled by the idea that our only hope, in the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, lays in a sixteen year old girl who bears the Dark Mark! The put-together evidence circulating about her prophecy and curse was what freed her by a unanimous vote. Yet, what is even more astonishing is the power she holds over the heart of the Boy-Who-Lived, a one Harry Potter. (Note: who I am in personal corraspondance with ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament) Although Mr. Potter has indeed had trouble in his previous relationships, it is even more dangerous than we could have imagined. In an unexpected turn in the trial, Mr. Potter even rushed to her side in an attempt to save her life. While in her post-trial interview, Mr. Potter himself claims that the prisoner in question is his "girlfriend". (A definite blow to every young witches heart) Yet above the outlandish circus-like events, and a peculiar display of puppy love, it seems to this reporter that the most intriguing report is the position in which Ms. Black held with the Death Eaters circle. She herself stated that she is Clavis Aurea, or the Golden Key. Is Ms. Black really trustworthy? Did the Ministry make an appalling error in their judgment? All this reporter can say is that the golden key of the Dark Lord, Ms. Black may not be our one last hope but rather our true downfall. **

"Can you believe the nerve of her?! I could kill her." Harry slammed the paper on the table.

"Harry, she's written this sort of thing before. Remember fourth year?"

"Sure Hermione, but this…this is just…" Harry fumbled over his words.

"How could someone write so many lies! My father didn't…" Emily was utterly stunned at the words written in the article, each syllable had pricked her heart.

"Em, don't think twice about it. We know the truth." Hermione said.

"I could kill her." Harry muttered again as he crumbled the paper in his hands.

"It seems the Daily Prophet knew what they were doing by publishing the expose now." Ron eyes scanned the Great Hall only to find everyone's faces glued to their papers.

"Let them read it. Hermione's right, Harry. We…we know the truth." Emily said as she placed her hand in his. She could feel his anger. It radiated through him and into her. Yet, the moment her hand touched his she could feel it disappearing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I wish sometimes she could be put into her place you know. I should have gotten used to all this press stuff along time ago, but it's hard when they talk about…"

"I know." Emily said through a sensitive smile.

"It'll all work itself out, and besides nobody believes what Sketeer says anyway." Ron commented.

"I hope you're right." Emily sighed yet as she glanced around the Great Hall everyone was looking straight at her, a Daily Prophet in hand.

Harry and Ron dropped the subject. They went on to discuss the upcoming quidditch matches and endless homework that inevitably would haunt them. Emily ate in silence content at simply listening, while Hermione on the other hand pulled out a rather voluminous book and began scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Are you not hungry?" Emily questioned, noticing that Hermione hadn't touched a bit of her food.

"There's too much to do to even think about food."

"I sometimes wonder if you are even human." Ron said.

"I'm not." She spoke coyly. "I'm a witch." Harry smiled as he slapped Ron on the back.

"Well, Ron. You must be proud. That was the first joke I've heard come out of her mouth."

"I am bloody proud." He said as he threw his arm around Hermione and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ahh...Ron." Hermione said as she tried to pull him off. Emily laughed at the site. Sitting there with all of them as they laughed, she knew that it truly was great to be home.

* * *

Once she had made up her mid-term exams, the days passed like all her other days at Hogwarts. History of Magic was a bore, Potions a nightmare, and Herbology was made interesting by having Neville Longbottom as her partner. The steady consistency was welcomed as the days passed. Yet the time she looked forward to most was at the end of the day when teach one of them took there usually place in the common room.

Hermione sat beside Ron on the couch going over his Charms essay, Harry rested his head in Emily's lap on the floor as he caught up on his Defense Against the Dark Arts reading for tomorrow. Emily, unable to fall asleep the past couple of nights, had caught up on most of her make up work and was content to simply sit with her friends as she ran her fingers through Harry's unruly black hair. She couldn't help but smile as she did so. Emily was content with letting her relationship with Harry be public knowledge now. A month ago they wouldn't have been able to be here together like this. Emily blushed as she thought back over the last couple of days; Harry, it seemed, didn't mind either. In fact he had sought every opportunity to hold her hand, or put his arm around her waist.

Despite Rita Skeeter's expose and the picture of the two of them that seemed to circulate everywhere, the gossip had died down as the days had passed. There was however still an awkward silence when she entered a room, and a rather large whispering noise when she left. The article had made quiet a stir, but it soon died down and there was other gossip to discuss, like the upcoming Quidditch house cup. Harry had been staying late after each practice to prepare for their upcoming match against Slytherin. He felt like he had to catch up from missing practices. He was after all the captain.

A couple of days after her return she had sought out Professor Dumbledore, so that they might discuss what he had told her the day of her sentencing. Yet, when she arrived at his office Professor McGonagall had simply stated that he was away on matters of the school and would return shortly. She told her that Dumbledore would send for her upon her return. Emily didn't mind. She rather liked the idea of simply having life be low key for a while. It was nice to not have to worry about the war, Voldemort, or her past.

"It's getting late. I had better go to bed." Emily said through a yawn.

"What time is it?" Harry asked he marked the page in his Defense book.

"Umm…a quarter past eleven." She replied.

"I had better get to bed too. We have an intense practice tomorrow." Harry stood from where he was lying on the floor and extended his hand to Emily to help her up as well.

"Not another one Harry! We can't take it anymore. Another practice like we had today and we all will be exhausted for the cup."

"Ron, we've been over this before."

"I know. I know. Every practice helps." Ron mocked.

"Exactly." Harry said before turning towards the stairs that led up to the dormitories.

"Good night." Emily and Harry said in unison as they made their way up the stairs.

"Night." Hermione said as she returned to grading Ron's charms essay trying her best to ignore Ron's hand on her leg.

Harry followed closely behind Emily as they walked up the spiraling stone staircase. It had become more and more difficult these past few weeks to keep the physical part of their relationship on hold, especially for him. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to kiss her every time he saw her. The only thing that kept him from doing so was that he knew what it could possibly cost them both in the end. Yet, on nights like this and in moments like these he wished desperately that he could! Harry grabbed her hand as they reached the top and pulled her to his chest. Her sudden smile lit up her face as she laughed.

"Come on, Harry."

"One more minute." He coaxed.

The feeling that consumed him when she was in his arms was sometimes too much. He knew that he had won when she simply gave in and relaxed against him. They simply stood in each other's arms like they had so many nights ago when he had mustered up the courage to tell her how he felt about her. Harry moved his hands up and down her back slowly comforting her, as he did a moan escaped her lips. She set his body on fire, and he knew that if he didn't let go soon that it would be harder to control his actions.

"Harry." She said softly.

"Mmhmm."

"Does it upset you that we can't…that you can't kiss me?" she asked insecurely. "I mean over the holiday we sort of let things get out of hand." Harry moved away from her. She could tell in some way what she had said hurt him. "I'm guilty to, Harry. I'm not saying it's your fault. It's just…I mean am I totally out in left field here or is it just not hard for you?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at her nervousness and insecurity. Didn't she know how she made him feel?

"It's not funny, Harry, I am trying to—" Harry pressed his finger against her lips to silence her, her eyes widening at his sudden touch.

"This past week with you has been the best week of my life, Em, and not a moment whas gone by that I have not thought of just kissing you right then and there."

"That's not a good thing, Harry."

"I think it's a great thing, Emily." He said through a smile. "I am madly in love with you, of course I want to kiss you."

"This is serious." Her face looked worried as if she suddenly felt the burden of her curse all over again.

"I know it is. One slip from either of us and it all is ruined. I get it, Em. It is harder for me, more than I thought it would be, but that is not something to be afraid of. I can be patient, Em. I want to be with you, no matter what." He pulled her back into his arms for another moment, until she finally pulled away.

"Good night." She whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek before slipping through the door to the girl's dormitory.


	42. The Cup

**Chapter 41: The Cup**

Hogwarts was quiet as Harry made his way across the lawn to the Quidditch Pitch. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night as he reran the plays over and over in his head. Today was the Quidditch House Cup against Slytherin, and his first cup since being made Captain. The team had pulled off quite a rally since their first game against Hufflepuff. He had worked the Gryffindor team hard these three weeks since they had gotten back and he hoped it would pay off.

The air was quiet warm for early February and he smiled knowing that it was going to be a perfect day for their match. He took a few turns around the pitch on his Firebolt to warm up before the rest of the team arrived. He loved flying; it was something he knew he was good at. On a broomstick he didn't have to second-guess himself, he knew exactly what to do and when to do it. Harry took a rather daring dive, spiraling out of it before he touched the ground, a move that he was well known for.

"Getting in a little warm up session are we!?" Ron shouted from the bottom of the pitch. The members of both teams were showing up as he landed. "Looks like it's going to be a great day to win, mate."

"It sure does." Harry slapped Ron on the back.

The rest of the team filtered in already dressed in their scarlet robes. Upon seeing Harry and Ron they made their way over to them.

"Alright you guys, let's get in a few laps around the pitch. Then, Ginny and Dean why don't you practice those exchanges. Make sure you see each other before you pass; we don't want any slip-ups today. Umm. Coote and Peakes you two can grab the bludgers and toss 'em about a bit. Katie, can you warm up Ron." They all nodded, some with a couple of yawns and then set off to do as Harry had instructed.

"Ron, try and catch them this time."

"Oh come on Harry. I've been getting better."

"Yeah, in practice, but the last match against Ravenclaw was a close call. We need to be at our best today."

"Harry—"

"Alright, get to it."

Harry watched as Ron grabbed his broom rather forcefully and made his way to his position around the goal posts. The team looked good. Ginny and Dean Thomas were handling the Quaffles well, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote, both new beaters this year, were filling in Fred and George's spots better than Harry could have hoped. Katie Bell, the oldest member of the team, knew her stuff as she lodged one Quaffle after the other towards Ron. He was getting better, but Harry knew that Ron plus pressure didn't make a very good equation.

* * *

"Hermione! Come on! We're going to be late." Emily yelled through the door to the bathroom.

"No need to shout." Hermione said as she quickly brushed through her hair one more time and grabbed the jacket off her bed.

"Well, let's go!"

"A little excited?" Hermione asked as she followed Emily out the door of their dormitory and down the stairs.

"More like nervous."

"Why? It's not like were playing."

"Harry's just been worried about winning. He doesn't want to let the team down. You're not the least bit apprehensive about Ron playing?

"Nope. I got over that long ago when I realized that if he ever did get hurt it was because of his own stupidity." She giggled.

"Don't tell Ron that."

"Oh, he knows."

"Hermione, you truly are the most loving girlfriend a guy could have." Emily said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault he wants to be on a broom suspended a hundred feet in the air with balls being thrown at him at who knows what speed!" Hermione continued to ramble on about all the ways in which Quidditch was the most appalling sport and how she didn't understand why any person would actually want to play it. Yet, Emily knew that she was just as nervous about Ron as she was about Harry.

Emily could hear the crowd the moment she and Hermione stepped outside. It grew louder and louder as they approached the pitch. Her nerves made her sick to her stomach; Harry must have been worried as well. All of Hogwarts had turned out for the Quidditch final for there were barely any seats left.

"Hey Hermione, Emily over here!" Came shouts from behind them.

"Hey Neville, Luna. Thanks for saving us a seat!" Hermione said as she sat down.

"These are great!" Emily exclaimed. Front row on the Gryffindor side, they were high enough to be able to see everything.

* * *

"_GO GO Gryffindor! GO GO Gryffindor" _

"You hear that." Harry said as he paced back and forth in the Gryffindor tent. The match was moments away from starting. "That's the sound of hundreds of our classmates cheering us on. We have worked our bones to the ground this year; we have sweat, even bled for this match. Everyone had written us off after Hufflepuff, but look what we have done. No one has ever come back from something like that before, but we did! Now, I know some of you doubted me in the beginning given our rough start, but I have had the honor to be your Captain this year and I have seen each and every one of you excel. Katie, you never thought that you would be able to get seven goals in a game, but you did it this year. Ginny and Dean, you both have pulled off some miraculous throws against Slytherin to pull us out of the whole. Ritchie, Jimmy, you both came in new this year and beat the heck out of Ravenclaw last match to get us here. Ron…you never gave up, mate, each time you missed one, you caught three more. You stayed late after every practice with me, so that you could push yourself to be better. You taught us all what it means to be a winner." Harry stopped pacing at stood looking at the faces of his teammates. Each one had come so far in just one year. "Now, lets not let all of it be in vain. No matter what, Slytherin has nothing on us today! Today, today…is our day!" Harry shouted. They all gathered around one another and simply cheered in unison, "GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"And here are the Slytherins!" Came the new voice of Quidditch Michael Crimsy. "Malfoy, Vaisey, Warrington, Crabbe, Goyle, Bletchley, and leading the as Captain this year Urquhart!" Seven green robed players shot up from the bottom of the pitch as they did their traditional flight in an S formation. "I must say that this has to be the strongest Slytherin team in the last six years. They've got a lot of strength on their defense. I just hope the Gryffindors can match them. And speaking of the Gryffindors, here they are! Led by their Captain Harry Potter. Bell, Dean, Weasley, Peakes, Coote, and Weasley. Potter has made a remarkable comeback this year! After losing their first game to Hufflepuff, I never thought they would make it to the final. Potter lost a majority of his players last year, but he has redone the positioning and I must say that they will not be leaving this pitch without a fight!" The mass of Slytherins on the other side of the pitch booed as the Gryffindor team took their positions on the field. Harry and Urquhart approached the middle of the pitch.

"Madame Hooch steps out onto the Pitch to begin the game!" Crimsy exclaimed.

"Captains, Urquhart, Potter, shake hands." Madam Hooch exclaimed as she approached them. Urqhart looked like he wanted to rip Harry's heart out then and there.

"Be careful today, Potter! Wouldn't want the 'boy-who-lived' to become the 'boy-who-died'."

"Good one, Urquhart. You come up with that all by yourself."

"Now, then. Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch prepared to begin the game.

Emily scanned the sky for Harry, she saw him take his position high above the center circle of the pitch. Draco was directly across from him a rather smug look on his face. It didn't seem like he was going to let his present circumstances affect this game.

"The Bludgers and Golden Snitch are off." Crimsy noted. "And the Quaffle is up! The game has begun." Yet he was drowned out by the noises of both sides cheering on their team. "Slytherin gains the possession, Vaisey paces to Warrington, heading to the posts, here comes Coote with the bludger, oh, nearly got 'em but not quite fast enough! Warrington throws it to Urquhart, it's up to Weasley to catch it! TEN-ZERO Slytherin! Weasley let it slip out of his hands for that one; Potter doesn't look too pleased about it either. Ginny Weasley in possession now, WOW! Look at that lob to Thomas, haven't seen a move like that—OUCH! That was a nasty bludger to Thomas's arm there. The quaffle is still in possession by Gryffindor. Weasley takes it to the goal, look at her go, nearly missed both bludgers there. Bletchley sets up for the catch…TEN POINTS to GRYFFINDOR! That Ginny Weasley knows her stuff!"

Players swerved in and out of one another as they flew back and forth around the pitch dodging bludgers and their teammates. Harry kept himself high as he kept his eye out for the snitch, although she knew that it wouldn't be smart to try and catch it so soon. Ginny and Dean had gathered another thirty points for Gryffindor, but Ron had let two more quaffles through. Hermione eyes were stuck to her binoculars as she kept zooming in on Ron. The score was 40-30 Gryffindor. Yet, not for long as Ron let another one go by him.

"SLYTHERIN ties it with that one! Weasley had better get in the game or else Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance!"

"UGHH, Ron!" Hermione yelled. "If he keeps playing like this we might as well let Draco catch the snitch now!

"I thought you didn't care about Quidditch?" Emily teased as she grabbed the binoculars from her tight grasp.

"I never said I didn't care."

"Mhmm. Right—OH NO!" Emily gasped as she saw that Goyle had knocked Ginny nearly off her broom.

"WHAT a hit! That's going to leave a—. Crabbe's winding his club! It looks like he's—." With one movement of Crabbe's club a propelling bludger hit Ginny square in the back of the head, making her already off balanced body fall from her broom.

"OH MY—!" Emily stood helpless as Ginny's body plummeted to the earth. _HARRY!_

Yet, even with his firebolt he was too high to reach her. Emily caught a glimpse of someone diving faster and faster, but the player was wearing green. _Draco._ Within moments of them both hitting the ground Draco grabbed hold of Ginny and pulled her onto his broom, yet he lost control due to the extra weight. Both of them hit the green pitch and tumbled to a stop. Draco stumbled to get up, his broom nearly broken into two, but Ginny was still unconscious on the ground. Harry on the other hand hadn't seen the fall and was gaining on the snitch at the moment Draco dived. With one barrel loop the golden snitch was in his hand. Gryffindor had won 190 to 40, but at what cost? Emily, with Hermione close behind, ran immediately down to the bottom of the pitch.

"What did ya do that for you git!" Urquhart exclaimed his face red with anger as he approached Draco. "You LOST us the BLOODY GAME!" Draco simply shrugged his shoulders and touched his bleeding head with his hand. Madam Hooch blew the whistle signaling that the game was over.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS! But what a spectacular save by Draco, too bad it wasn't the snitch!" McGonagall hit Crimsy on the back of the head.

Harry dismounted his broom at the same time Ron did, both rushing to see if Ginny was all right. Madam Pomfrey ordered her to be brought to the medical tent straight away. Draco was fine with a mere muttering of a healing spell to his head. But it seemed that more was hurt to Draco than just his head, yet Emily was the only one who knew the reason why. He looked scared to death as Ginny was levitated out of the Pitch.

"Will she be okay?" Ron questioned, his face went white at seeing the limp body of his sister.

"I hope so, Mr. Weasley. She took a bad fall." That was all she said before turning and leaving the field.

"Ron, I swear I didn't see her fall! I wouldn't have—you know…" Harry blabbered trying to explain.

"It's alright mate. I didn't see her either, until Malfoy dove down like that. I thought he was going for the snitch and then I saw Gin—she'll be glad we won. Don't poison yourself with it."

"Is she going to be okay?!" Emily exclaimed as she ran over to them.

"I don't know, Em." Harry said as he ran his hand through his black hair.

"I can't believe Draco did that! I thought it was you Ron, and then I saw the green robe." Hermione said flabbergasted.

"Maybe he does have a heart after all." Emily said as she slipped her arm through Harry's. He took her hand in his, but when he looked at her doubt filled his eyes.


	43. Crumbling Walls

**Chapter 42: Crumbling Walls**

Days passed and Ginny's condition remained the same. Ron's mood, his temperament, was ever changing. It was like they were walking on thin glass those first couple of days. Hermione did her best to comfort him, but nothing could lift his spirits. They all knew the only thing that could heal him was finally seeing his little sister well. Harry did his best to be there for him, but he felt responsible somehow. He blamed himself, in some way, for not taking care of a member of his team. Yet, Madam Pomfrey assured them that Ginny was strong and would pull through with the help of her never-ending potions.

Each one took turns watching over her, and it was Emily's as she sat reading next to Ginny's hospital bed. She had borrowed one of Hermione's books on the power of ancient magic. It had first intrigued her when she glanced at the cover, for there on the edges of the old, faded cover was an inscription, a saying that she remembered as if it had been told to her in a dream or some memory that had long faded. 'Unus pectus pectoris unus mens mentis duo spiritus, unus iter itineris.' The ancient words danced in her head. She knew they meant something, but the translation slipped through her mind like water in the palm of her hand.

Before she knew it, it was late, later than she normally stayed. Harry was taking his precious time. Emily placed the tattered book in her bag before she reassuringly squeezed Ginny's still hand. She looked so serene. Her ruby red hair, which fell lightly across her shoulders, was a dark contrast to the starch white sheets that covered her. The dancing candlelight fell across her porcelain skin as if it was calling to her. Emily sighed, wishing she could do something, anything to help her friend. Yet, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"How is she?" Draco looked like he hadn't slept since the accident. His pale face seemed ghostly white; his blue eyes no longer held their defiant spark, his very essence seemed to have been lost.

"The same." Emily slowly approached the end of the bed, yet his eyes never left Ginny.

"What is Madam Pomfrey saying?"

"That she's strong, that she'll come out of it."

Draco exhaled a long shaky breath as he ran his hand through his sleek, blonde hair.

"I'm sorry." He forcefully muttered.

"It wasn't your fault, Draco. You couldn't have prevented Crabbe—"

"I meant I'm sorry for what I did to you." When Emily didn't respond he continued. "Em, I am sorry for everything, I…I was a…it's my fault." Draco as much as he had been raised to be strong, couldn't hide his emotions. His body shook, his breath was shallow, his eyes bloodshot. He was living in a nightmare, and Emily's heart broke for him, no matter what he had done to her.

"Listen to me" her voice soft but firm. His blood-shot eyes finally moved from Ginny to her. "What happened between us, Draco, is in the past. I don't blame you; I can't hate you for what you did. Like I told you that day in Defense, I forgive you. I know the power the Dark Lord can have over our lives. My life is an example of it. You did what you had to."

"No, I did what I was told to do. I followed orders, out of…fear. The fear that…that this…this might happen." Draco tried to hold back, but his walls were being stripped away. He wiped the tears that had fallen with the back of his hand; he was trying to act tough, but she could see through him. Emily could see through his wall and into his very broken spirit.

"Fear is what he feds on, Draco. It's what he longs to see in his victims. Don't let it cloud your heart. Rather cling to what is true, your love for her." Emily placed her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. He flinched as if he wasn't used to such an action.

"She has to be okay, Em. She has…" Yet, Draco was unable to continue, she could see his body was trembling even through his thick black robes.

Emily without a thought pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around him, trying to consol him. His body went rigid at her touch, but soon he grasped her tightly, releasing everything that was weighing on him. His tears flowing free and her whispered words comforted his fearful heart.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry's voice came from behind them. Draco's body blocked Emily from Harry's sight, yet when they retreated from each other she knew that he saw her.

"Emily?"

"Hey Harry." Emily said as casually as she could. She knew that this looked like something it wasn't, and with her and Draco's past history she knew that Harry wouldn't understand. "Draco, why don't you take Harry's shift? I'll see ya later." She said aloud, before whispering in his ear, "Remember what I said." She moved past Draco and walked out of the infirmary with a rather confused and bewildered Harry following behind her.

"What the hell was that?!" Harry said as he grabbed her arm forcing her to turn back to him.

"Ouch! It was nothing, Harry." She said as she rubbed her arm.

"Nothing."

"Yes. Nothing!"

"I'm sorry, Emily, but I just happen to walk in on you and Draco making out and you say it's nothing!"

"Making out?! Come on Harry, you know I can't…I was just trying to be a good friend. It was a hug, simple as that. Don't jump to conclusions." Emily's temper was rising, as she wheeled back around to head to the dormitory.

"It looked like a bit more than that." He said suggestively.

"You saw it wrong Harry. It was harmless."

"I did, did I?" His eyebrows raised in question, his jaw fixed in a rather annoyed fashion.

"Yes!" She whirled around; her bronzed cheeks flushed red with frustration.

"Then please explain, how you embracing that git Malfoy is harmless, especially after what he's done to you?!"

"Honestly, Harry." She continued down the stairs as a cursing Harry followed behind.

"No, please enlighten me."

"Come on, stop being so childish."

"Childish? I'm sorry but I just walked in on my girlfriend embracing my enemy! I think I'm entitled to act this way!" His voice quavered with every rising emotion.

"Your enemy, is that the way you really see him?"

"Yeah, he's in league with the Dark Lord."

"YOU don't know the half of it HARRY! So stop making judgments about him."

"I know my fair share. Doesn't take Hermione's brain to know that he's can't be trusted. You of all people should know that."

"There is a light in him, Harry. Just like there was with me! He can change! If you can't see that, then we truly have no hope." Her voice pleaded for him to see reason. Silence filled the space between them for what seemed like an eternity. Harry took a deep breath and looked back at her.

"So that's why you hugged him? A light, hugh?" He stated with a boyish smirk.

"UHH, Harry!" She punched his chest rather hard.

"Jeez, that hurt!" Harry rubbed his wounded chest as he said the password to their dormitory.

"You deserved it."

"I deserved it?"

"Yes, you jerk. When are you going to trust me?" She turned towards him placing her arms around his waist.

"I know, I'm sorry, I guess I just kind of flipped out when I saw you two." He pulled her close to him, taking in everything about her. "He doesn't affect you, you know. Sometimes I think—"

"Harry." She spoke softly finally understanding where his emotions where coming from. "Draco needs me. I understand him; I've just been where he is. It's as simple as that."

"That's it?" He questioned, his drowning green eyes penetrating hers.

"That's it, honestly. Besides he's in love with Ginny." At that Harry's body went limp.

"Gin...Ginny?"

"Yes."

"So that's why he caught her at the game?"

"Mhmm." She muttered as she rested her head against his chest, she could hear his beating heart.

"Jeez, Ron's going to flip when he finds out." Harry bellowed as he imagined the look on Ron's face.

"Harry, this needs to be kept quiet. Draco, is in a lot of danger right now and that means that—"

"Ginny is too." He finished her sentence. Harry knew all to well the feeling of the ever-pressing danger of putting those he loved most in danger.

"I was comforting him, Harry. He is lost right now."

"I know how feels. I was like that when you…"

"So maybe you can see why…why he is the way he is."

He pulled her closer to him; tonight he was once again reminded of the danger she was in.


	44. Ancient Ruins and Surprising Collisions

**Chapter 43: Ancient Ruins and Surprising Collisions**

Ginny's strength returned with each new day, at first her breathing became stronger, her head injuries almost healed, and her eyes began to flicker open upon occasion. The potions had indeed done there magic. Ron's moods became better with each new development and Emily had noticed upon passing him in class that the color in Draco's face returned as well. Madam Pomfrey was rather sure that Ginny would be up and about in the next few days.

Everyone in Gryffindor was relieved to hear the news, especially the trio and Emily, who had rather missed the ever-present sound of her exuberant voice. February was upon them and the bitter cold had once returned, leaving most of the students in doors. Some could be found in the corridors exchanging various Weasley treats, others in the library encircled with books and bits of parchment, while others like Emily simply preferred to stay in their respective common rooms by the fire.

_ Unus pectus pectoris, _the words had resonated within her mind for the past couple of days. As much as she tried to ignore their presence, it seemed that she couldn't shake them off. She had searched for the translation, but it must have been an old language, because she couldn't find it. The tattered book held no knowledge of what lay on its cover, simply the description and common usage of certain ancient spells.

"Did you find what you were looking for in the library?" Hermione asked as she approached the couch.

"No, not really. Did you finish your potions essay?" Emily responded as she closed her book.

"I did, but only after changing my argument. I was going to explain how the proper use of mandrake oil is imperative for the production of a healing potion, but then I realized that obtaining unicorn hair for a reversal potion of the effects of werewolf transition is a much more interesting subject." Hermione chimed on as Emily's thoughts drifted.

"That umm… sounds fascinating."

"You didn't hear a word I said. Did you?" She chided as she sat down.

"Something about a unicorn and a werewolf?" She smiled hoping that she wouldn't be upset.

"Close enough. So what's causing you to be so…distracted?"

"Just an inscription on the book you lent me."

"The one about ancient magical spells?"

"Yeah, this one." Emily handed the book over to Hermione. "The inscription that runs along the edge."

"Unus pectus pectoris, unus mens mentis, duo spiritus, unus iter itineris." Hermione recited as best she could the strange language aloud.

"Do you recognize it?"

"It looks like its pre-founders." Hermione ran her hand over the words as if by touching them she would understand there hidden meaning.

"Pre-founders?" Emily asked.

"Pre-founders simply means before the founders of Hogwarts, circa around a thousand years ago. The ancient ruins that I have studied only go back as far as the founder's era. So this could be older, maybe even around the time of Merlin."

"Merlin, that old?" It just didn't make any sense. If it was that old then why was is it so familiar.

"Then again it could be rubbish for all I know. Why so interested?" Hermione asked as she set the book between them.

"I don't know really. I guess when I saw it…I…it's as if I remember it from something, a dream maybe. I don't know, that sounds crazy."

"Not crazy, Em, just unusual." She smirked.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed a pillow and hit her across the head with it.

"Ouch! That hurt."

But Emily knew she was only teasing for in a few mere seconds she had harnessed another pillow and prepared her attack. It might have been a gruesome battle if it hadn't been for the unexpected large owl that zoomed in from the open window. It dropped a letter held within its beak in front of them before either one could offer another swing. Hermione picked it up and handed it over to her when she noticed the name scribbled on the front.

"It's from Dumbledore. He wants me to meet him in his office." Emily explained.

"When?"

"Umm…eight." Emily replied as she stroked the brown owl's neck before it went on its way.

"That's in ten minutes. You had better go."

"Yeah, I should."

"I wonder what he wants."

"I think I have an idea." With that Emily threw on her black school robe for warmth against the draftiness of the night air and made her way out of the common room.

Emily took the route that she felt was the shortest to Dumbledore's office, but having only been there twice it was hard for her to remember the exact way. She did know that it was on the seventh floor, you took a left by the statue, and then a right or was it a left past the stairway to the…it was hopeless she was lost. She knew it because she had just past the painting of the sheep herder that she had seen five minutes ago.

She turned the corner in hopes of finding the statue that would lead her to his office when she ran forcibly into another person. Quickly losing her balance she tumbled backwards the other person falling down with her. Her head slammed against the hard stone floor, causing her vision to blur from the impact, and a sharp pain to radiate through her head. Not to mention the fact that the person, a boy it seemed, had landed on top of her. Emily took a sharp breath from the pain in her head and braced herself for the effects of her ever-tolling curse. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

But when nothing came, she quickly opened her eyes only to find Harry's emerald eyes staring back at her, a boyish grin on his face.

"You should watch where you're going!" Emily chided as she placed her hands against his rising chest.

"Me! You're the one who came around the corner with your head down."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did. At least this time it was me." He laughed as he moved to help her up.

She grabbed his hand to help her stand, but she soon swayed as the corridor seemed to rotate around her.

"You okay?" Harry grasped her, placing his hand protectively around her waist to steady her, a look of concern crossing his face.

"I think I bumped my head a bit." She stated placing her hand on the back of her head.

She took a deep breath her eyes closing to steady herself as the room kept spinning. She could feel the warmth radiating through her from Harry's grasp. She took another slow breath. Her eyes opened and everything had stopped spinning. Harry's eyes were fixed on her face as if examining her.

"I didn't have my head down." She said with a wry smile.

Harry removed his hands from her waist and placed them gently on her face. Emily forgot how to breathe.

"Yes, you did." Harry said a bemused smile on his face.

"No…okay maybe, but it was only because I have no clue where to go." Emily was slightly peeved as she pulled his hands from her face.

"Oh, I get it. Looking down at the floor helps you see where you're going." His deep laugh filled the barren corridor.

"Shove it Potter."

"I'm just clarifying. So where are you headed, maybe I can show you the way." His tone softened. Emily looked at him and laughed softly.

"Dumbledore's Office, an owl dropped a letter saying that I have a meeting, which I know I am now late for."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to speak to me when I returned to Hogwarts after my trial. And I guess now is the best time."

"No, I only asked because I got one too." Harry said as he pulled out a letter from inside his robes that was almost identical to the one Emily had received.

"Well, I guess he needs to discuss something with the both of us." Emily stated simply as she fixed her robes that had gone askew from her fall. "Lead on Potter." She gestured for him to go in front, but he gently slid his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers as he led them in the right direction to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

The dimming light of his candles left his eyes strained as he looked over the rare bits of parchment. To some these might seem to be only mere scraps of paper, etched with odd symbols, but he knew better. He had gone through enough challenges to try and even obtain them. Although the appalling condition of the documents couldn't be fixed by a mere spell, he had, however, found a way to make there condition durable and long-lasting so that there present state might not get increasingly worse. At this bold move he had simply chuckled, for those who wished these sacred documents to be destroyed where in for quite a surprise.

Albus Dumbledore was no fool, although he did enjoy a good joke every now and then. He had known the minute he glanced at the etching along the five pieces of parchment that he had indeed found what he was looking for. The scribbles were not of dwarves, elves, or any other ancient magical creature but of human hand, a witch or wizard who had lived during Merlin's age. For only magical born humans were taught such symbols. A chill swept through the office as the candles began to flicker from the wind. Night had set in and he still was not any closer to solving this mesmerizing puzzle. Startled by the sudden knock on his door he stood, and with a wave of his hand sent the pieces of parchment floating across his desk and into their proper, secure location behind the portrait of previous Headmaster Phineas Black.

"Come in." He spoke rather shaky, his voice strained from the lack of rest.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Harry's voice pierced the silence.

"Ahh, yes, do come in. I was just finishing up some work."

He sat back down as he watched Harry and Emily move towards the center of his office. He smiled as he gazed at them. Harry never left her side even as he led her closer to his desk. He watched, as Emily's eyes never left Harry's. A blind man would know that they were bound to one another. He could even sense it; the feeling in the room had somehow changed. What had just been cold and dreary was now replaced with a new energy, knowledge that these two were intertwined within each other's spirit. He could feel that their magic was deeply rooted within one another; that alone is what troubled him.

"Please sit." They both took their respective seats next to each other facing him. "Thank you both for coming on such short notice." He grinned.

"Well, I must admit Professor that if I hadn't run into Harry on the way here I might have been circling the seventh floor for hours. I think I got a bit lost."

Dumbledore watched as her face lit up as she gave a slight giggle at herself. He smiled at seeing her this way, for she had indeed changed these past months. No longer did she look lost or burdened, but rather a light was beginning to escape from her, a light that undoubtedly Harry brought out in her.

"Ran into? More like collided." Harry corrected as he glanced over at her.

"Then I am more than grateful that you both did indeed arrive. Well, first, I wanted to thank you both for putting up with my absences from our sessions this past week. My mind has been elsewhere, as well as my work."

"No problem, we were able to work on our own for a bit." Harry responded casually.

"I'm glad. Now, Ms. Black, Emily, I wanted to ask for your…assistance. I asked you, after your trial, a question…"

"You asked, if I was ready to step into the light." Emily recited his words.

"I believe that it would be in the best benefit for you to help me in preparing Harry, and others, for what is to come. I know a good deal about your grandfather's plans, but I will not presume to know everything. I need your help, as much as you desire to give."

"But…Professor. I…can't."

"Em—'' Harry began.

"No, Harry. It's not that I won't, its just I physically can't give any information. He'll know!" Emily reminded them of her situation desperately.

"There is a way around every rule, my dear. Take both you and Harry for instance, Voldemort intended to kill both of you, but wasn't able to do so."

"So you're saying that I can bend the rule?"

"No, I'm saying you can abolish it entirely." Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he peered at her over his moon-rimmed glasses. He had a plan.

"How…how is that possible?" She asked curiously.

"For years we have had double agents working both sides, dark and light."

"Professor Snape." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Severus has indeed been very helpful to us over the years, risking his own life to give us information on Voldemort's whereabouts. The Order of the Phoenix has been a place of safety for many generations, and I believe that in such times as this it will be an even greater provider of safety with you two in it." Dumbledore paused for a moment letting his words rest in the air for a moment.

"Really?" Harry's face light up, Emily knew he had wanted to join ever since he had first heard about it.

If the Order was a way to fight back then he wanted every opportunity to do so. Although Harry couldn't contain his excitement, anxiety had set into Emily, her eyes darted to the floor, her hands lifeless in her lap.

"Em, this is exactly what we have to do! Being in the Order will help everything." Harry said trying to ease her disposition; he had felt her sense of dread immediately.

"Is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked upon seeing her withdraw.

"I appreciate the offer, Professor I truly do, but I just don't see how me being in it will help."

"It will allow us to do all that we can to stop Voldemort. You contain within yourself knowledge that it extremely valuable to the cause, and Harry's training will prosper from it, as well as the entire wizarding world."

"How would you break the hold that he has over what I know?" She questioned.

"By allowing you to undergo a process of unbinding; it enables you to be stripped of such unbreakable spells. It is an extremely difficult and unnerving experience, but if you are willing, then it can be done."

"Unnerving?" It was Harry who questioned this time.

"The unbinding can be a traumatic experience; it brings up old wounds, relives forgotten memories. I know from the trial that this will not be easy, but it is necessary if we will be able to gather the information we need without Voldemort knowing."

"That sounds like torture." Harry's eyes darted from Professor Dumbledore to Emily.

"Harry, both unbinding and occlumency are rooted in the same practice. You yourself have already been exposed to it."

"Yeah, and it was horrible. I never could shut off the connection." Harry reminded him.

"Are there any side effects I should know about?" Emily asked her eyes fixed on Dumbledore.

"I must warn you that this process has been known to alter behavior, sometimes even personality while undergoing it. However the process is unique to each individual. My concern lies not in your capability Emily, but in the connection you both seem to share."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry questioned his eyes glancing from Emily's concerned expression to him.

"The connection that the two of you share bind you to one another as well."

"There is a reason why it is called unbinding." Emily's voice seemed to shake as she looked at Harry. "It will strip me of all my magical binding, that may even include my connection to you."

"This is all theoretical, though. Who knows how you will react." Harry said reassuringly. "This can't take away how you feel about me?" Harry laughed as if even the thought of it was ridiculous.

"No, but the magic you and I share, the connection we both feel could be severed for awhile, allowing each of us to be strained under it, not just me Harry. You could be physically affected by this as well." Emily closed her eyes as if even the mention of it was painful.

"It is your decision, Emily. Only you can choose for yourself, not I, nor Harry." Dumbledore glanced between the two. He could see in her eyes the fear of the unknown, as well as the knowledge of reliving her past once more. Harry gently grasped her hand for comfort.

"We are stronger than this." He said reassuringly as he tightened his grip on her hand. "We will get through this together." Emily looked at their intertwined hands before glancing up into his eyes. He was so certain, so certain about this, about them, why was it that her heart felt fearful? Hadn't they been through enough already? Surely this would be all right in comparison.

"I'll do it…" she finally muttered through a shallow breath.

"Good." Dumbledore stated.

"but I will not join the Order" she added, her tone firm. Before either one of them could mutter a word she continued. "Voldemort underestimates Harry, Professor. You and I both know that. In all the times that he has gone up against him, Voldemort believes Harry to be nothing more than a mere boy. It is his best defense. If I join, and Voldemort hears of it he will know the extent to which he is being prepared and with what knowledge he is being prepared. Let him believe that Harry alone has joined. It will protect him longer, and may even give Harry an edge in the things to come. Let me go through this unbinding process, let me give you all that you need to know, but I will not be inducted into the Order. Let Harry do that secretly, but I cannot." Emily stood firm in her decision. She knew that it was the best thing for Harry.

"I thought you might see it that way." Dumbledore looked beyond them as if lost in his own thoughts. "So be it. Harry, your induction will occur within a fortnight, as soon as I can prepare you and gather the rest of the Order. Emily, I want you to visit Professor Snape within the next day or so. He can give you some…advice on what to expect. Your unbinding will need to occur soon if we are to make any headway into what needs to be done. Voldemort is on the move and I feel as if we have only a mere moment to prepare ourselves.

"A mere moment might not be enough, Professor." Harry stated as he leaned forward in the leather chair.

"It'll have to be enough." Emily said as she glanced between the two of them.

"She's right Harry. We must act wisely and quickly in the hope that our efforts will be sufficient." Dumbledore rested his hands on his mahogany desk; a deep sigh escaping his lips.

"What about the rest of the students? Shouldn't they be involved, trained to fight as well?" Harry pointed out.

"They already have been. By you." Dumbledore grinned. Emily on the other hand looked as if she had just missed something, her eyes looking back and forth between Harry and the Professor.

"The DA?"

"Yes, Harry. Don't forget just how much you have done already. The members of the DA already began their training last year. Hogwarts is a school. I do hope that all of you have been taught how to use magic defensively by now, although, the DA was a great improvement to the advancement of their capabilities. I think we have you to thank for that." Dumbledore nodded in approval.

"Thank Hermione, Professor. It was her idea. If it hadn't been for her, Dumbledore's Army would have never existed." Harry's tone was that of a proud and thankful friend; he knew that Hermione had done it not only to promote proper defense, but also to help him.

"It is getting late. I must ask that we conclude our thoughts here." Dumbledore said as he glanced towards the rotating clock in the middle of his office. "You each know what to do."

Both Harry and Emily nodded in agreement as they stood. "I shall see you both soon."

Dumbledore stated before walking them, rather slowly, towards the door to his office. Yet, as he watched them go, a sudden sense of fear swept through him. He could only hope that their efforts would not be in vain.

Harry and Emily agreed to keep what had passed between them and Professor Dumbledore to themselves. Both believed it would be the best to keep things casual, especially for Harry's initiation. Although keeping things under wraps was pretty hard when you had Hermione as a friend. She bombarded them with inquisitive questions the minute they stepped through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room. Not wanting to lie to her they simply shrugged, writing it off as nothing more than Dumbledore checking in, which was true.

Hermione soon gave in and dropped the subject switching it to their next Herbology essay, which none of them, not even Emily, had completed yet. After all it wasn't due until next week. The fire began to die down as the night slipped away. All four of them knowing it was time to get some rest, walked up the stairs toward their respective dormitories.

"You're afraid aren't you?" Harry asked as they reached the top of the stairs. "Of the unbinding."

"A little." She whispered back, her eyes catching his. "It seems that Occlumeny was never your strong suit because it is through your head that you are connected to Voldemort. I guess I am afraid that because it is through my heart that this will be harder for me."

"Is it the memories that you believe will be painful?" Harry took her hands in his and brought them to his chest. Her eyes seemed to never leave their hands.

"No, I have lived with those every day." She took a deep breath her eyes closing before she opened them again this time she looked deep into his eyes. "I am afraid of what this might do to you."

"To me?" Harry questioned yet he understood. He had no thought for how this would cause him pain his only thought was of how this would affect her. It seemed she felt the same.

"Dumbledore warned us of what this might due to the connection we share. I mean even we don't fully understand why it happens or for what purpose. What if this does ruin that? What if after all this is over it never returns or—"

"Em, I love you. Now and always, remember?" Harry whispered gently into his ear. "We will get through this, like we have gotten through so much this year, together, okay?"

"Okay." She breathed a deep breath trying to suppress the fear that had begun to consume her. "Goodnight." Emily whispered into Harry's ear as he pulled her closer to him.

She loved the way he made her feel, as if nothing could ever harm her, the ever-present smell of cut grass, picked up from all the time spent on the Quidditch pitch, the spiced soap he used tickled her nose as she breathed him in. When he touched her, her whole body felt alive, her heart raced, her head spun. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. In actuality she was terrified. For the first time since her mother she had something to lose, and that made her go weak at the knees. She was scared of the day when she might have to lose it all.

"Goodnight." Harry whispered back sweetly, his tone warm and comforting.

He loved these moments. He loved the simplicity of just having her in his arms. She had long stopped pulling away from him and now rather sought his touch. He loved knowing that she needed him. She was so brave, her spirit so stubborn and strong, that he felt honored to hold her like he did. Holding her, touching her sent shivers down his spin, his heart beat wildly in his chest; his breath escaped him when she walked into a room. Yet, fear was always prevalent in his heart. For he knew what might come. He was scared of the day when he might have to lose it all.


	45. Unbinding

**Chapter 44: Unbinding**

"Just let me go, Harry!" She yelled at him as she jerked her arm away from him.

"Why won't you just talk to me?" Harry pleaded with her as he released his hold on her.

He had never seen her like this before. In all the time that he knew her, she had never expressed this anger, this vehement aggression, let alone at him. Her eyes darted to him and back to the castle as if she was deciding whether to stay or leave. A gust of wind blew causing both of them to shiver through their robes.

"Please, Em. Help me, make me understand." He spoke one more trying to get her to confide in him.

"You can't understand, Harry! Don't you get that! You, Hermione, Ron none of you will ever be able to understand it. I can't even—"

"Then let me try." Harry took a step forward, yet as he did she took a step back. She didn't want to be near him, she didn't want him to touch her that had been made clear in the last five minutes. "We're in this together remember?" It was her cold laugh that echoed over the grounds that made him stand still. It was a laugh he had never heard before, a laugh too familiar to her grandfather that the sound of it from her lips put him on edge. What was happening to her?

"Together? I am the one going through this Harry! I am the one who must endure this pain each night, each moment of each day! You have no idea what this feels like, my mind, my body every fiber of me feels like—"

"Feels like what?" Harry asked again this time he stepped forward finally reaching her.

She didn't move she simply stood still her eyes fixated on the ground. He carefully tipped her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. Yet her skin no longer brought the warmth it had only a week ago. That seemed to have disappeared the moment her unbinding began. Instead of the warmth he was so used to her skin felt as cold as the wind that blew over them.

"It feels like death, Harry." She moved her face away from his touch. "Just…just stay away from me." He heard her soft sob and saw her wipe the tears that streamed down her face, yet before he could do anything she backed away.

She left him standing there underneath the oak tree by the black lake, turning her back on him as she quickly made her way back towards the castle. He didn't understand. He would never be able to understand. She had never before experienced such permeating pain in her life. It was as if every part of her was broken, fractured, and unable to ever be mended again. Memories flooded her mind day and night. She awoke to their presence and they were the last things she saw before she slipped into her nightmares. Each day held uncertainty for she never knew when something or someone would trigger an unknown emotion or hidden memory. Anxiety consumed her, fear kept her walls fortified; joy and love had become an unknown emotion. Anger coursed through her veins, hatred seeped its way into her conscience. Emotions that she had fought to rid herself of, found there way back to her without more than a moment of the unbinding process. It stripped her of everything she had come to know and filled her with everything she had tried to forget. Professor Dumbledore had tried to prepare her. Professor Snape had even warned her of its effects, for he too had gone through it himself. Yet, their words could never have prepared her for the reality that now beat down upon her.

* * *

Emily had become someone different in those first days of her unbinding, and no one had been prepared for it. Harry had no idea how to handle the changes. He was no longer able to keep it a secret from Hermione and Ron, for Emily's changes were more apparent than he had ever imagined. When he touched her she pulled away, when he tried to be gentle she yelled, when he tried to encourage her, she walked away, when he gave her hope she spoke of her ever-present darkness.

Yet despite all the chaos there were times when she came back to him; there were moments when she simply fell into his arms with an uncontrollable sobbing. He held her. He calmed her. Yet, just as quickly as she broke through, her state returned. Harry found himself disconnected from her. Sure, he had felt it before during her trial, but this time is was different. Harry could be in the same room, only a few feet from her, and he would be unable to feel her emotions. She was so separated from him that he began to realize just how much they had been intertwined.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione questioned as she noticed his pained expression.

"Yeah…I'll…I'll be okay."

"How long will it take?"

"How long will what take?" He asked as he stared blankly into the fire. Hermione glanced from him to Ron, with a pleading, concerned look on her face.

"The uhh…process, Harry. How long will she…how long will she be like this?" Ron asked as he leaned forward in the armchair so that no one else would overhear them.

"Don't know." He stated simply.

"It couldn't be much longer. I mean it's been a week. How much longer could it take, honestly?" Hermione rambled off in her own thoughts.

"I'm going to go to bed." Harry said as he slowly rose from the couch, his body devoid of any life.

"Okay, mate. I'll be up in a bit."

"Sure." He said simply before turning and slipping away up the stairs.

"What are we going to do, Ron?" Hermione asked her voice shaking.

"What can we do? It's not like we can change the process. It's just going to have to work its self out."

"There has to—''

"Hermione. We have to let this run its course."

"But…" She started but upon seeing the determination within Ron's gaze she let it go. "I guess the best thing for us to do is just to be a buffer for each of them. To comfort both Harry and Emily, through all of this."

"I agree." He reached for her hand. She gave it freely.

"I'm scared, Ron."

"That she might not be the same?"

"No, that neither one will be the same. Ron, what if something does happen to them?" She whispered, as a tear from her cinnamon eyes fell down her cheek. "You've seen how they are when the other isn't there. This connection that they share makes them ten times stronger, but Ron, it makes them ten times weaker as well! Harry has been a zombie for the past week. His spirit is gone, and Emily has been…" She trailed off unable to speak off it. "What if one of them does…how will the other go on living?"

"We just have to…hope that it will all be alright." Ron comfortingly pulled her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms.

* * *

"Stop fighting it Black!" Professor Snape's voice bellowed throughout the dark room, the candles had nearly vanished. It was getting late; they had been at it for hours.

"I… can't… help it!" Emily's voice wavered as she took a moment to catch her breath.

The unbinding sessions took their toll on her not only emotionally but also physically. While under its effects her whole body became tense, all her muscles tight. It was as if even her body tried to fight off the processes purpose.

"You must open your mind to it! It will not work if you keep trying to block it!" Snape aggravated took a step back. "Again." Snape with a whip of his wand began the process once more, each time he penetrated further into the deepness of her mind. It was harder than he thought it would be; she fought him too hard. He guessed it was instinct from her years of using Occlumency against the Dark Lord.

* * *

Day after day it continued. On and on it went until one night Emily's body finally gave way forcing her to fall onto the floor. She tried to stand yet was unable to do so in her weakened state, a sign that the unbinding was working. Snape did not show any mercy as he forcefully lifted her onto her feet.

"Please…that is enough." She pleaded as her body swayed from the lack of strength.

"Again." Snape stated.

"Professor!" This time it was her voice that penetrated the room, for her anger was mounting.

"I said again." Snape whipped his wand once again, yet this time Emily wouldn't let him. She mustered whatever strength she had left within her to try and end it. "You have to let me in—'' Yet, Professor Snape was unable to finish his thought for Emily sent him hurling backwards, crashing into the table, sending potion bottles shattering all across the room and onto the floor.

"I said enough." Emily stated vehemently as she grabbed her black robe, stepping over Snape's unconscious body and headed out the door.

* * *

Anger flowed through her as she made her way through the castle. Frustration and exhaustion filled her thoughts. Her mind was weak from the previous hours spent reliving such memories. Her emotions were unstable, and she knew that at any moment she would be unable to control her actions. Students passed by with smiles on their faces as they laughed, it made her sick. Every single student she passed, everyone at Hogwarts was oblivious to the real world outside of Hogwarts grounds. No one knew true suffering; no one knew what it felt like to experience blinding pain, or utter devastation. No one knew what it felt like to kill, or see death before your eyes. All of them just worried about stupid tests or recent gossip. No one understood. A hatred for them began to bubble within her, a hate so real that with it came a sudden all-consuming fear. Hate was the path that led to becoming like him and now she was consumed by it.

Her thoughts were silenced however by the sudden chaos in the courtyard as she passed. Cheers and hollers from students were being exchanged from a large circle.

"What's going on?" She asked a third year who seemed to be trying to worm his way into the ring of students.

"Malfoy's gone completely bonkers!" He said with a large smile as he escaped from sight, finding a whole in between a seventh year's leg.

Emily set her bag on the ground and pushed her way through the crowd. She spotted Ron and tried to make her way to him. From what she could make out through the back of heads, Draco had long dropped his wand and was wrestling another student to the ground.

"Emily!" Ron shouted as she reached side.

"Ron! What happened?" She shouted above the hollers of students who surrounded her. Upon hearing her remark his face went white.

His eyes traveled to the center of the circle where Draco was. Emily fought her way around another taller seventh year and made it to the front. There at her feet was Draco and Harry both bloodied and doing there best to destroy the other person, with any means necessary.

"HARRY! DRACO" She shouted as she tried to pull Harry off of Draco. "What the hell are you doing!"

Yet her effort was useless, they seemed to have tuned everyone out including her. Emily tried to focus as best she could given the chaos around her, in a swift moment and a wave of her hand Harry and Draco were thrown a part both falling into students on either side of the circle. It was only then that either of them recognized her presence.

"Emily!" Harry's eyes widened as he rubbed his bleeding lip with the back of his hand.

"Well if it isn't the golden key herself!" Draco slurred as his body swayed.

"What is going on!?" Emily asked the both of them her eyes glanced from Harry to Draco.

He was obviously not himself, well at least his normal self. Draco seemed out of it. His body couldn't stand up straight. Emily took a step forward towards him concerned.

"What's wrong with you Draco?" She asked her eyes fixed on his face.

"Nothing! I'm just great!" He took a step forward almost tripping over his feet. He reached her and placed a hand heavily on her shoulder. "You want to know his secret?" He whispered into her ear his were glazed over.

"Draco, you're…you're not yourself." She put her hand around his waist yet he just brushed it off.

"Get out of here Malfoy. Go sleep it off." Harry called across the circle. Draco's face reddened and he tried to move past Emily, yet she was able to hold him back, given the fact that he could barely even hold himself up.

"Draco, look at me. Draco. Draco, look at me!" Emily yelled up at him.

She placed her hands on his arms to steady him. It took him a moment before his face turned towards hers. His face was bruised and bloodied from the fight, yet despite his disheveled appearance Emily saw the deep anguish in his eyes.

"This is not who you are. I know you. No come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey, she can give you something to take the edge off."

"You don't know me, Black." Draco voice dripped with hatred as his eyes darted from her, to the crowd and back to Harry. "You only think you do."

A smile spread across Draco's face, it was an expression she had never seen before. His eyes stayed on Harry for only a second before his hand fiercely grasped the back of her neck. Emily's eyes widened in surprise at what was happening. She was frozen in Draco's strong grasp, his cold hand on her skin sent a chill down her spine, fear gripped her heart at what she knew was coming next. Before she could react he quickly brought his face towards hers. Another second more and Draco's lips would have touched hers. Emily felt her body tense under his touch; she felt her hands upon his chest trying to push free. Not another second passed before she felt the warm hands of someone tearing her away.

"EMILY!"

Was it Harry who called her name? Emily's mind was foggy as she tried to process what had just happened. Draco had tried to kiss her. Draco in front of nearly half the school, in anger had tried to kiss her. The tender and warm hands around her were soon gone, replaced by the vision of Hermione.

"Em, are you alright!" Her voice spoke quickly as she glanced Emily over. Hermione frowned upon seeing her expressionless face. It took Emily a moment before her vision focused and her senses came back. Harry it seemed had thrown another punch and Draco had responded in full.

"ENOUGH!" Came the booming sound of Professor McGonagall as she made her way through the crowd of students. With a flick of her wand Harry and Draco were forced a part. "Malfoy, Potter, Black, Weasley, Granger stay. The rest of you get back to class, NOW!" Within moments nearly every student had scattered from the courtyard.

"What on earth is going on here!" McGonogall's high-pitched voice shrieked.

"He tried to kiss her, Professor!" Harry spat as he clenched his bleeding fist, his eyes focusing on Emily then Draco. Professor McGonogall's blue eyes scanned over Emily as if examining her.

"Are you alright dear?"

"I…I'll be fine." Emily found her voice, yet it wasn't as strong as she had wanted it to be.

"Alright then. Granger, Weasley, will you please escort Miss Black back to the common room. For the two of you, Potter, Malfoy you will follow me directly to the Headmaster." McGonogall pointed at the two of them to go ahead. Harry however turned his attention to Emily and closed the distance between them.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Emily now knew it was his hands that she had felt before. For Harry's hands held her face, the touch was tender, warm, the same comforting feeling as before. She had not felt it in so long. Her heart ached, a deep painful tug that made her whole body shake.

"Em? Are you okay?" His emerald eyes pierced hers noticing her shaking body. His glance seemed to hold so many other questions.

"Go Harry. Just go." She found herself whispering as she turned her head from his gaze. He released his hands from her face and the warmth was gone, replaced by the chilling wind.


	46. Outer Peace, Inner Turmoil

**Chapter 45: Outer Peace, Inner Turmoil**

"What were you thinking, Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out across the empty Common Room. "Going after Draco like that!"

"HE ALMOST KISSED HER, HERMIONE!" Harry shot back. "He could have ruined everything! What was I suppose to do! Just let it happen!"

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Hermione crossed her arms, her face narrowing into a scowl. "I don't care that you punched him for that, Harry. I'm talking about before! You let him get to you. He wanted you to fight him!"

"What was he supposed to do, Hermione. Just let him say that stuff in front of everyone?" Ron chimed in as softly as he could.

"He knew exactly what buttons to push." Hermione pointed at Harry. "He knew it and he used them to get you to react. Listen, I know what he said. I know he was being a….I'm just trying…I am just trying to point out is that you have to learn control, Harry! He was out of his mind; we all saw that. But you…Harry the way you reacted….I've never seen—" Hermione voice quieted. Her mind kept replaying the scene over and over in her head. "It scared me." Hermione whispered under her breath her eyes glancing at her beset friend. His face was bruised and cut, and even from here she could tell his hands were bloodied.

"I don't know what came over me." Harry spoke. "I've never snapped like that before." Harry took a deep breath as he slumped onto the couch. He ran a hand through his hair, but it only seared with pain at the sudden movement. He winced at the pain. "This whole week has just been crazy. With Emily's unbinding and the way she has been because of it, I guess I just haven't been myself either."

Harry stared into the fire. His mind seared with the memory of seeing Draco grab her, of what almost happened, yet more than anything it was her face that was burned into her mind. He had never seen her so shaken or afraid.

"How is she?" Harry asked his eyes glancing at the stairs which lead to the dormitory.

"She's asleep, Harry. She'll come around in time. For now just let things be."

Harry sighed as he leaned back against the cushions. Time. That was the one thing they seemed to need more than anything, but neither one of them possessed. It was just a matter of time before the war reached them, before Voldemort reached them. It was just a matter of time before her curse took its toll. She had but a year before she came of wizarding age. Today more than anything had awoken him to the realization that each moment could change their lives forever.

* * *

The quietness of such a night made her tremble as her bare feet pounded the cold stone floor. Her breath, heavy from running, could be seen even in the darkness of the night. The only light was that of the new moon above; its glowing silver casting shadows on the walls. Although not a sound could be heard, her mind was overflowing with such incessant noise. Voices long passed, memories long faded, emotions long exiled from her, had once again creped up within the caverns of her mind. The sound of her beating heart reverberated through her as she forced the thick wooden doors open. She felt a sudden chill as she stepped out into the night. Emily ran, ran from everything that consumed her, she ran, ran passed the open courtyard, down the rocky hill, ran until she collapsed upon the hard, cold earth. The moon's glow providing enough light for her to see the looming lone oak tree above and the rippling shore of the Black Lake.

Tears streamed down her face, her feet raw from the harsh ground, her body shook from the cold, yet not a sound escaped her lips. She had awoken from her nightmares and had fled the dormitory as fast as she could. The calmness of the lake, the rustle of the leaves above, the dancing moonlight upon the water, was all that surrounded her now. A peace filled this moment, a peace she so wished to obtain. The simple understanding that all was right in the world, and even though a war was steadily approaching, in this moment such peace could exist. How she wished she could feel it! The unbinding alone, not to mention what had happened in the courtyard this afternoon, filled her heart with such despair. How she longed to finally be free of all that had chained her, for in that moment she might be able to feel a stillness like this night held. Her heart cried out for the time when the darkness would finally fall, and the light of a new day would begin.

Yet, uncertainty made her fear. A doubt that such a day might not ever come. Emily pulled her legs to her chest, her arms grasping them; she buried her tear stricken face there.

* * *

Harry awoke suddenly to a radiating pain in his head. His sleep had been tainted by nightmares; a never-ending dread had set upon him, a sense that his hope was lost by an ever approaching, unbeatable force. He sat up to catch his breath, wiping the sweat off of his bare chest. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He quickly grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. Why did his head burn so? He put his hand over his chest, feeling the rapid bounding of his heart. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he tried to rationalize his surging emotions. Yet, something was wrong. He knew it. _Emily._ Putting on his black robe quietly, he slipped out the dormitory door unnoticed, thanks to Ron's rather loud snore, which had concealed the creak of the door. He walked passed the girl's dormitory; shocked that he felt absolutely nothing. Harry rubbed the back of his neck; confusion and frustration ran through him. Just a few weeks ago he would have been able to know whether or not she was there. He would have been able to know if she was sleeping peacefully or having another nightmare. Yet, tonight he couldn't tell anything. With a sigh he decided to go down to the common room, knowing that sleep was unattainable now.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, lost in her own thoughts. The night had grown colder. She wrapped the cloak tight around her seeking its warmth, but it had long faded. Today's events, which should have unnerved her more then ever before, had surprisingly left her numb. It seemed as if she had come to the pinnacle of all that she could endure and on the summit was the feeling of nothing. That was what had led to her nightmares, that was what had awoken her and made her run, the sudden realization that her memories, what she had done to Snape no longer affected her. She had become immune to its darkness. She was becoming like him.

A thought she swiftly forbade herself to think of. Soon the unbinding process would be over, and everything would go back to normal. Right? As much as she wished that it might be so, she knew that it wasn't possible. She had seen, felt, caused, and forced others to suffer too much for her life and those around her to simply go back to normal. She was different. She could feel it within herself. A sudden notion of brutal reality, that too much darkness can overshadow light, hope is nothing more than a feeble notion.

Her mind cleared of all of its thoughts as she breathed in the bitter cold air. March would soon be here, and with it Spring. Yet, what did it hold for her? Emily dusted the dirt off of her robe as she rose to head back indoors. She needed sleep, even if her dreams were consumed with nightmares.

* * *

The firelight crackled creating shadows against the dark walls, Harry's steady breath was the only sound that filled the common room that night. He had been sitting there for a while; the cushion of the tall, armchair had lost its softness. His mind went back and forth, replaying all of the things that had occurred within the last week, what had happened this afternoon with Draco. Hatred consumed him. Emily would have walked right past him had he not stood up from the chair.

"Harry! You scared me." Emily jumped back upon noticing his sudden presence.

"It's late." He stated shortly, his voice stern.

Emily knew just from looking at him that he was utterly exhausted. His unruly black hair fell against his forehead, his arms crossed as if he had been in deep thought.

"I know. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." His eyes gazed over her black, dirt-covered robe. "And you?"

"Same." Her voice weakened as the memories that flooded her.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered as he walked to stand in front of her.

"I'm fine." She smiled as best as she could up at him. His eyes went to floor.

"Why can't you be honest with me?"

"Harry—'' It was the desperation in his voice that had made her take a step back. She didn't want this. She didn't want him worried about her.

"No, Em. I'm tired of all of this stepping around the other!"

"YOU'RE tired of this!" Her voice quivered from yelling. She had snapped, even when she hadn't wanted to.

"Have you thought for maybe one second, Em, that I might just understand a little bit more than you think? I know what it's like to feel as if your whole world is being ripped a part, that every ounce of your body and mind is going to be split into two! Voldemort's connection with me has forced me to endure this too. But you've…you've shut me out from all of it! I try and help but you just pull away!" Emily broke her gaze upon hearing his words, biting her tongue to not retaliate. A moment passed before she spoke.

"It keeps me from saying or doing things that—"

"That… what?" His eyes penetrated hers as if he was daring her to continue.

"All this has nothing to do with you." She had hurt him, she could tell, but she had to, to keep him away.

"It doesn't?" Harry inched closer to her. She was tempted to back away and flee up the stairs into the safety of her room, but something within her stopped her. "Em, if you're hurting, then I hurt as well. It's been torture for me to see you suffering this week and know that I can't do anything about it, that I can't do anything to make it go away! I've been in the same hell you've been in because I can't help you! I want to make everything better. I want to save you from all of this, but you won't let me!"

"It's not your job to save me Harry." She spoke flatly, nothing more than a whisper.

Within a second he had pulled her into his arms. She had fought him, thrashed and struggled to get free, yet his grip was firm and his heart was too full of compassion, of need for her to let her slip away_. If only she would realize. _It took awhile for her to give up fighting; eventually she succumbed to the force that bound her to him. She simply let everything fall away.

"Yes, it is. I love you, and because of that I want to protect you…from all of this…from everything." He rested his head on hers. Her breathing, which had been heavy, her heart, which had beat wildly, now slowed, its rhythm like the old tick of a grandfather clock. "I hate feeling disconnected from you. I hate not knowing what you're going through." He whispered gently into her ear.

"I'm so…I'm so sorry, Harry." Emily buried her sobs within his chest. "I just…I don't…" Her breath became uneasy as her emotions became more and more untangled. She let all of it go. Everything that had been weighing upon her this last week, all those memories that haunted her she buried within Harry's embrace. All the fear was ridden from her with each tear that fell onto his arms.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Harry's gentle voice drifted over her. Tipping her face towards him, the firelight catching the tears that fell across her cheek. Emily's eyes fluttered open, her beautiful, never-ending brown eyes penetrated his own. "No matter what happens, no matter what you go through, I am here. I will always be here loving you. Now and always."

"Does it hurt?" She found herself whispering. She was taken back by the bruises and cuts across his face that were made even more visible by the emitting firelight.

"A little." His breath was warm against her face. His eyes caught hers again. "A lot." He smiled that boyish way that made her knees buckle. It brought a smile to her face.

Standing there in the firelight Harry's body had never seemed more fragile and yet at the same time she had never seen him look so strong. He was breathtaking. A fire burned under her skin as his arm tightened around her. She traced the bruised marks across his warm skin, she lightly touched the cuts with her fingertips. As she did so, a soft blue light found it way across each cut, each bruise.

"There." She whispered up at him. Each mark, each bruise, each cut was healing from her magic. "How do you feel?"

"On fire." He spoke into her ear.

His hand rubbed her back and he felt her weaken at his touch. He heard her sigh against him as he tenderly kissed her forehead. His heart beat wildly, his breath becoming uneven. He knew she had felt it to, her body responded to his touch. He placed his hand underneath her chin, lightly kissing her forehead again. He dared not continue, yet he could not help himself. He took in everything about her, the way she felt in his arms, the way she made him feel. An unquenchable fire had begun within him; a fire he knew was dangerous. Yet, his lips traveled further, discovering her eyelids, her nose, her tear-stricken cheek. Harry could not control himself.

A harsh gasp escaped Emily's lips, within moments her warmth was gone and in its place a sudden cold. She was out of his grasp. Harry opened his eyes, Emily looked terrified. A mere moment more and his lips would have found hers.

"Em…I'm sorry…I…" Harry mumbled, unsure of what to say. Harry's eyes darted to the floor ashamed that his emotions had put them in danger, ashamed that he had lost control.

Seconds passed and Emily said nothing. She simply stood there, her body trembling. Harry's heart dropped. He knew that what had just passed between them was a mistake, but it had felt so right. She had been so disconnected from him lately, that he had not prepared himself for what it would be like to be with her again. To feel that warmth from their connection that he had become so used to before. Her face had held the same expression twice in one day, before with Draco and now for him. Pure fear. Within a moment she fled up the steps to her dormitory leaving Harry alone in the firelight.


	47. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 46: The Beginning of the End**

"You may speak." Dumbledore stated as he placed his hand on Harry's right shoulder.

Harry's eyes rested upon the circle of people who surrounded him, a simple nod given to each one of the members. Podmore, Shacklebolt stood behind Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, to the right of them. Mrs. Weasley blubbered onto Mrs. Jones, a look of pride in her eyes, yet her face was filled with worry. Mr. Weasley beamed as he stood beside his sons Bill and Charlie. Professor Snape on the other hand, stood in the shadows, looking on with a blank expression. Faces upon faces filled the empty room, some he had seen only briefly at the Ministry of Magic, the Leaky Cauldron, or at the Quidditch World Cup, yet there were many he had never seen before this moment.

"I, Harry James Potter," Harry stated clearly. "have proved myself worthy of recognition by the Order. I vow to uphold the secrecies learned, to devote all that I am in the effort against the dark magic of this world." Harry spoke clearly. "I pledge to protect the wizarding world from those who would seek to do it harm. No matter what it may cost… even if it is my own life." Harry stopped for a brief moment as his eyes met Dumbledore's. His nod, bade him to continue. "I herby, pledge my loyalty to the Order."

"Let it be as you have proclaimed." Harry breathed a sigh of relief at Dumbledore's final words. Dumbledore raised his wand high shooting off a brilliant white light, one by one every member of the room joined him. The last to do so was Harry. He was now, officially, a member of the Order.

* * *

Hermione glanced in the mirror towards Emily's bed, as she brushed out the knots in her thick hair, to her dismay Emily still was there, curled up underneath her covers. It was nearly mid afternoon! Hermione thought herself a patient person, yet enough was enough! She had been like this for days, nearly missing their potions class yesterday. If it hadn't been for her own persisting she probably wouldn't have even sat up for the dinner she had brought her. Hermione gave a sigh, what else could she do? Setting the brush down on the vanity, she hoped that this time Emily would come around and at least talk to her.

"Em…it's nearly half past three. Don't you want to get up and get dressed? We could go into Hogsmeade?" Hermione said softly as she sat at the end of her bed. Yet, she didn't respond. Emily opened her brown eyes only to shut them once again. "Come on Em. You can't do this!" She just turned over, facing away from her. "Please, Em!" Hermione's voice shook a bit from her own desperation.

"Please…just… leave me alone" was all that escaped from her lips.

* * *

Hermione had not looked long before she spotted the one person she had been seeking. There in the Great Hall, reading alone at the end of the Gryffindor table was Harry.

"What's going on?!" Hermione exclaimed rather loudly as she approached him, she had let her emotions get the better of her.

"Jeez, Hermione could you be any louder?" Harry retorted as he noticed the stares of other fellow students.

"I can in fact!" She stated sitting down next to him. "It all depends upon your words, so I advise you to choose them carefully."

"What's gotten your knickers in a twist?"

"Don't start with me Potter! It's been a week and she's barely come out of the dormitory. Not to mention the amount of time she's spent in her bed! She attends classes, eats when I force her to, and sleeps. She's only spoken a mere mumble or two! For goodness sake's Harry what is going on!" Hermione noticed Harry's expression fall at the mention of Emily. Something had definitely happened, and she was going to find out.

"Come on Hermione, she's been out of it the past few weeks. What with the unbinding and the whole Malfoy—"

"I know about the unbinding's effects Harry, and Draco Malfoy is not it either. Something else is going on!"

"What…what do you want me to say, Hermione?"

"I want the truth."

"I don't know."

"Liar." She said upon noticing him fidgeting with his book. Harry was never a good liar, at least not to her. Harry exhaled a deep breath, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Last week, the night of the whole Malfoy situation she came back to the common room late. I couldn't sleep so I was down there. We started talking…and then well, I kind of, mean…she…"

"Just spit it out, Harry!"

"I almost kissed her." Harry's ran his hand through his hair, guilt still remaining from that night. He expected Hermione to say something, to exclaim some comment, yet she sat there silent. For the first time since he had known her, she was speechless. "She's just been, I mean you've seen her, she's just been so distant lately. After all that happened that last week, it was nice to be like we were! I couldn't stop myself. If she hadn't pulled away…"

"What did you say after?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't get a chance. She just stared at me as if in shock or betrayed." Harry's eyes glanced down at the table. "She… ran up to the dormitory. I haven't seen her since, except for classes. I didn't know what to do."

"You need to talk to her."

"Hermione, please, I'm the last person she wants to see."

"You have to do something! She can't just stay in bed for the rest of the year!"

"I know that but what else can I do?"

"Think of something Potter! She's your girlfriend!" With that Hermione left Harry, and headed to find Ron. This was going to be more difficult than she thought, and she would need all the help she could get.

* * *

Dark lines had formed underneath her eyes, her dark hair matted in its low ponytail; her face had lost its color. The only word that came to her mind as she looked in the mirror was death. Maybe it was partly due to the unbinding, she thought for a moment, yet she knew it wasn't true. Sure the process had left her weak, but this was something else, something familiar. It was what she felt during her trial, a loss of hope, a clouding darkness that pressed all around her. It had settled within her the minute they had almost kissed. _Harry._ Her heart consumed with ache as his face flashed in her mind. It had felt so right! In that moment her heart raced, her cheeks flushed, her breath heavy, she wanted nothing more for him to kiss her! To finally know what it would feel like to have his lips on hers. A force pulled her to him that night, a force that still resonated within her now. It terrified her. They had been so close to having it all and ruining everything! All that he had trained for, all that she was meant for would have ended with one simple kiss.

Emily splashed her face with water, attempting to bring some life back into it. She gazed into the mirror, looking back at herself. She barely recognized the person she saw. She had changed so much in these many months. She had seen herself become the best and worst versions of herself. Yet, for all the darkness that she had endured she had never been happier than in these past months. She knew it was because of him. He had given her life. She had come to save him, and yet somehow he had saved her. Emily sighed as she wiped the water off her face. She turned the silver band on her finger, twisting and twisting it as her mind raced with all her thoughts.

She knew what she had to do. She had to stop it all before it became worse, before something else happened. Yet, how would she have the courage to do it when she couldn't even muster the strength to say his name?

"Finally you're up!" Hermione exclaimed upon seeing her at the sink.

"Yeah, I guess it was about time." Emily placed her towel to dry before turning to face her friend. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"You had me worried there for a while!"

"Sorry. I…didn't mean…" Emily fidgeted as she tried to button up her sweater.

"Don't. It's okay." Hermione voice was soft and comforting as she reached out her hand. Emily took it slowly. "You're my friend, Em. I just want you to be alright."

"Thanks, Hermione, for everything. I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around these past two weeks. The unbinding was—"

"I know, Em. You don't need to apologize." Hermione spoke softly.

"Well, I owe you one." Emily smiled at her, it was the first smile she had had in weeks.

"He told me what happened." Hermione said carefully not wanting to upset her.

"Hmmm?" Emily said halfway not hearing her and wanting to avoid the statement altogether, as she reached for her hairbrush.

"Harry, he umm…told me what happened between you two."

"He told you or you pried it out of him?" She stated. Emily knew Hermione too well, to not know that she wouldn't approach Harry the minute she felt something was wrong with her.

"He told me, after some…maneuvering on my part." She defended herself. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Really? A lot has been going on with you lately, Em. What with the unbinding, Malfoy, and then Harry, you can't be fine, not with all of it."

"Yeah, Hermione, I know. I will be though, I promise. Don't worry, okay?" She said. Her hair brushed, face washed, and clothes changed, Emily felt a little better. "I think I'm going to get out for a bit. I'll see you for dinner?"

"Alright." Hermione said with a sigh. Something still didn't feel right.

* * *

A shiver ran through him despite the warmth of the large fires in the Great Hall, Harry looked up to see her walk pass the entrance. He debated for a while whether or not to go after her.

"Just go, mate!" Ron gave him a rather blatant nudge. "It's not like your any competition to me with your head where it is." He joked as he started putting away the pieces to their wizards chess game.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Harry feared.

"Talk to her, you might be surprised." Ron nodded him on. Harry gave a determined sigh before grabbing his bag and heading out the Great Hall to find her. "Bloody love." Ron chuckled to himself.

Harry stepped outside, scanning the grounds for any sight of her. She wasn't with any group of students, nor was she in the courtyard. Walking down the stone steps towards the Black Lake he saw her sitting underneath the lone oak tree. She looked deep in thought. His heart began to race as he came closer and closer to her. It had been days since he had felt this way. She didn't say anything as he approached the tree, she didn't say anything as he sat down beside her. From her silence he figured it was up to him to make the first move.

"Em?" He said quietly, not knowing what else to say or do.

"I came here to think." She stated softly a sense of sadness filling her voice.

"About…what?" He almost didn't want to ask, for he felt he knew the answer.

"You…and me." For the first time she looked up at him. Her eyes locking with his, a fire began to burn within both of them. Moments passed before she continued. "Listen, Harry. What happened between us—"

"I know. I was careless, I should have never—" Harry blurted out trying to apologize again.

"Harry." Her voice quivered. "I'm not blaming you. The truth is it's not your fault. It's mine."

"No, it was mine. I wasn't thinking, Em. It had been such an insane day what with the whole Malfoy situation and you had just been so distant the last week. I wasn't prepared for how it would feel to be with you again, to be with you like that.

"Harry, I should have never put us…put myself in this situation in the first place. I shouldn't have let myself…" she tore her eyes away from his gaze afraid that she wouldn't be able to say what she needed to. "I shouldn't have let myself get so close to you. This is what I was afraid—"

"It won't happen again, Em. I promise—"

"Harry, do you even realize what we almost lost?! Do you even know just how close we came to ruining everything?! Your training, the effort that Dumbledore and the Order have put into making sure that you are ready, all that I am meant to do, your opportunity, everything ruined all in one moment of need, one unthinking moment!" Harry had never seen her this upset or shaken. It sent a sudden chill down his spine.

"I know that! I get it! We'll just have to…we'll…"

"We'll do what? We have done everything we can."

"We'll think of something, Em. We'll get through this I promise." He reached for her hand but she moved it out of the way.

"You can't make that promise Harry. You can't control this." Emily sighed. "Draco was a surprise, I admit. I didn't think he would jeopardize himself like that. He wasn't himself that day, but you Harry, you knew what you were doing that night. We both did. We both wanted it, and we were but a moment away from giving in."

"What do you mean Malfoy would jeopardize himself?"

"He's a Death Eater, Harry." Emily's eyes caught his.

"That's why he doesn't affect you." Harry exhaled. "He wanted to reveal himself."

"It scared me when it almost happened then and there in front of everyone, I admit. Partly for how it happened, and what might happen. I mean for all my hopes and theories, I honestly have no idea what would have happened. Yet, in that moment with Draco his identity alone would have been revealed, the curse has no affect on him, but you, oh Harry, you…you could have—"

"I know, Em. You must know how sorry I am. You looked so betrayed that night, you trusted me. I told you I could be patient and I let myself—" His eyes gazed at the ground.

"I betrayed myself, Harry. All of this is my fault! Everyday since we have been together is gets harder and harder for me to be around you. No matter how much we try, no matter what words we say or promises we make sooner or later it'll happen. That's why if we don't…if we don't—" Emily's body shook; her emotions surged through her, confusion, heartbreak, and still an aching love for him. Emily's eyes gazed from his face to the ring he had placed on her finger only a few months ago.

"Don't do what?" Harry questioned a frustration filling him. He saw the battle going on within her in her eyes. She was giving up. She was going to give up on them. "Don't do what!? End it!?"

"Harry, we can't… we can't keep doing this." Desperation filled her. "You know the danger for both of us, for everyone if we—"

"Em, you can't be serious!" Harry ran a hand through his hair in confusion, he didn't know what to say or think. "Listen, I know we have been through more than I could imagine these last few weeks. It has been a storm, but Professor Dumbledore even warned us that the unbinding might do this to us. That it would strain us, that is would alter things, make us rash. I mean look how I went off on Draco that day. What I'm trying to say is that you aren't yourself now, Em. Let's just give it some time and then—"

"Harry, my last session was that day you almost kissed me. I threw Professor Snape across the room, probably the same time you and Draco were fighting. Harry, the unbinding process is over, it has been over for a week now. This isn't a rash decision. I've given it a lot of thought and I think, I mean I know that this is…this is the best thing."

_For you_ Emily muttered to herself. Being in his life was becoming too much of a risk. This was the best thing for him, the best way for him to move on, to be protected from what she could do to him. She couldn't look at him, she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to go through it. Tears fell down her cheeks as she glanced away from him and out at the black lake. She pulled his mother's ring from her right hand and held it out for him to take.

"For the best?" Harry's eyes looked down upon the ring she held out for him to take back. It felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He felt sick, but he tried to reason with her. "How can you say that to me? Don't you remember how it was after you were in the infirmary and during your trial?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what makes you think that being apart will solve anything?! It will only make us… weaker."

"Harry—"

"Do you love me?" Harry asked simply, he watched as her tears fell down her face, her whole body seemed to go rigid at the question. "Do you love me?"

"It's not enough, Harry."

"Bullocks!" Harry's voice penetrated her. She was breaking his heart, and with it she seemed to be shattering all that was left of him.

"These months have been…that night was…" Her voice shook as all the memories flooded back to her "but…we…I have to face reality. Too many people are counting on…there is more to this than just us, Harry! We…I can't jeopardize that! It's just too much."

"So just like that, we're done?!" His eyes burned with such intensity, his anger sent a wave of fear through her. It reminded her of him, of Voldemort.

"Please, Harry. You have to understand—"

"Why are you pushing me away!? What are you so scared of?"

Harry wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her. Didn't she know how much he needed her! Even now he could still feel how much she needed him. Yet, she made no response, she simply sat there, face blank of all emotion except for the tears that silently fell across her beautiful face. Harry breathed in a deep breath, as he got up from the ground. He grabbed his mother's ring from her still fingers. She wasn't going to change her mind. She really had given up. It was over.

"Harry." Emily found herself whispering his name without really knowing why.

Harry hadn't heard her, for he hadn't turn, he simply kept walking on, his hands in his pockets, head down. She could feel the pain in her heart, her breathing had become shallow, the tears fell freely down her face. So this was what it felt like for your heart to be broken? She hated herself for what she had done, but despite the pain, despite the aching she felt for him still, she knew that it was what she had to do. She had to, in order to save him. As he walked away from her she knew that it truly was over.


	48. Spring

**Chapter 47: Spring**

Spring it seemed had come early to Hogwarts. The Whomping Willow's leaves had returned, the rolling mountains that encompassed the castle sprouted its blanket of wild flowers, the water in the lake an inviting deep blue. Students, who had once found themselves curled up around the winter fires, now found themselves sitting out on the grounds, enjoying the arrival of warm weather. With the arrival of Spring, came the new sudden energy that school would be coming to an end within the next months, seventh years were already cramming for their NEWTS. While the fifth years prepared for their OWLS. Life seemed to be everywhere, from the energy of the bustling students, to the outpouring of green on the once brown landscape. Yet, despite the image of life around her death was the ever-present thought that formed in Emily's mind.

Emily was living with the consequences of her actions. She knew that separating herself from Harry was the right thing to do; the necessary action, yet everything within her, everything that she was, cried out for him. To feel his touch again, to have him glance at her, to have him even acknowledge that she existed! She wished she could blame the unbinding for her actions, but that would be a lie. Her unbinding had torn her a part, and because of that it had damaged the relationships around her. Yet her decision to end things between her and Harry had been of her own making. Despite the permeating pain, she held fast to her decision. She had thought that her heart would heal with each new day, that time would do what it says, "heal all wounds" but it hadn't kept its promise. Time is seemed had only intensified it, leaving her alone to deal with its effects.

Now a days the only contact that she had with Harry Potter, was in class, or at their training sessions, in which he dueled her with every bit of anger he could muster. Then once they were over, he bolted out the door to the common room, so that he would not have to walk back with her. He ate separately; he went to bed early, Emily was pretty sure he had switched his career path to avoiding her. Which only made it more difficult, for her heart had not learned how to forget him.

"You must try harder, Harry." Dumbledore expressed upon seeing Harry weaken.

Emily kept her wand locked in the direction of Harry's chest; the spell would penetrate his shield within a few seconds. Yet, Harry broke the connection too soon, unable to continue, sending him flying backwards on the hard wooden floor.

"I… can't." Harry's breath was unsteady from the exertion of performing the spell.

"You have to." Emily stated bluntly.

She had made a point to leave any sympathy or compassion at the door; Harry needed to practice as if a true Death Eater was fighting him. Harry, upon hearing her comment, just scoffed and gave her a look of pure frustration.

"Fine. But its not going to be even close to what we have been doing, it's going to be ten times harder."

"I just need a break." He tried to explain.

"There won't be a break when—"

"We can take a few minutes." Dumbledore interrupted before Emily could finish.

Emily gave a frustrated sigh, before turning away from both of them. She leaned against the window frame, trying to regain her composure. Harry was not nearly as prepared as she had hoped he would be. He was nowhere near where he needed to be. Every time she pushed him a little further, he was never able to fully get it or he became so frustrated that it backfired. It seemed that her presence was making him worse.

"Again." Dumbledore nodded to Harry.

Emily took her position in front of Harry, wand extended, ready to attack. She cleared her mind, and upon a simple thought the spell shot from her wand thrown in Harry's direction. Yet, he was barely quick enough. The spell rebounded against his shield. Emily threw another, this time he stumbled backward trying to hold it off. She could see his face twist as he tried to concentrate. She pushed the spell harder, then harder. Harry's forehead began to drip with sweat as he tried to muster all the strength he had to defend her. She could feel the tension in her wand. He was getting better, but it still wasn't enough. Emily focused, letting go of every emotion, every thought except propelling the spell harder against her opponent. She gave one last effort to send Harry off his feet, and to her dismay it worked. Harry had been unable to hold her off. He was once again thrown across the room, yet this time it was more forceful. Emily's heart dropped when she saw him hit the floor with a loud thud. She ran to help him up, but he jerked his arm away from her touch.

"Just…back off." He said through clenched teeth. He stumbled as he stood.

"I'm just trying to help!" Emily argued.

"Right. Remind me to thank you later."

Harry had never been so blunt or rude to her. It felt as if she had just been kicked in the stomach. She couldn't say anything; she just stared at him. Seeing the expression of hurt on her face, he did nothing but stand and turn his back to her.

"Maybe that should be enough for tonight." Dumbledore chimed in, trying to cut the tension that had suddenly filled the room.

"Again." Harry stated as he took his position.

Emily knew that he was tired, she was too; they had been going at it for hours. But she would not quit, so like Harry, she took her stance once again.

Emily muttered the spell, but this time the tension was greater, stronger. Harry had blocked it flawlessly, and now he was channeling it back to her. He was using a reversal spell. Emily hadn't been prepared for that, but she blocked it still. Yet, as she looked across the space that separated them, she couldn't help but lock her eyes with his. The moment she did, she could feel all of his anger, all of his frustration, his hatred for…her.

It stunned her, causing her mind to go blank. Losing her focus caused the shield to break. Emily felt herself being thrown backwards, she felt the sudden pain radiating through her back, the loss of breath as she slammed into the stonewall. When she came to, she felt Harry beside her, calling her name, his hand firm against her arm. He looked worried, no anger or hatred was held within his gaze. A sense of relief washed over her. Yet, her relief was ill lived for he backed away from her within minutes of noticing that her eyes had flickered open.

"Emily dear, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Umm…I think so. Just a bad fall, no broken bones." Emily regained her balance. "That was impressive." She stated to Harry, yet he simply shrugged, as if he didn't care.

"Well, I think now is a good time to stop for tonight. Will, you be okay?" Dumbledore asked concerned as he noticed her grab her side.

"I'll be alright, Professor. If there is any other problems, I'll go see Mrs. Pomfrey."

"Good. Then I shall see you two tomorrow." Both Harry and Emily nodded, before grabbing their things. Harry, as always bolted towards the door.

Emily followed behind him, rather slowly giving him time to get a good head start. She knew it must be late, for most of the portraits were already snoring. The light from the hallway's candles flickered, casting a gloomy shadow on the stone floor. Emily's left side stung with each step. Harry had finished well for the night, even if it meant nearly leaving her unconscious. Emily made it back to the common room slowly. She didn't have to pretend to linger tonight, for her side had slowed her normal pace. The room was bare of students except for the house-elves tiding up the mess of bits of parchment, and empty cups once filled with pumpkin juice. They gave her no attention as she walked past them, and up the stairs to the dormitory. The large, wooden door creaked upon its opening, and Emily prayed that no one was woken by it, especially Parvati who was already rather ticked off at her for these late night entries. Yet, no one stirred as she changed carefully, trying not to agitate her already throbbing side, or when she slipped into her all to welcoming bed. Emily invited sleep; for it was only then that she was able to lose the ever-growing ache in her heart. An ache that she knew only Harry could remedy.


	49. Morning Announcements and Arguments

**Chapter 48: Morning Announcements and Arguments**

"Have you heard?!" Emily overheard Lavender Brown squeak. Her voice quivered with excitement, a rather large smile planted on her small face.

Lavender was the queen of all the gossip that filtered throughout Hogwarts, so naturally everyone at the Gryffindor table zoned in on what she was about to say, maybe a new breakup, or someone had landed themselves in the hospital wing for a spell back-firing.

"What Lav?" Parvati asked rather fervently, unable to wait any longer for the information that Lavender was about to give. Lavender took a moment though to get the attention of everyone, soaking up the attention of knowing things before everyone. Her smile widened.

"Hogwarts is having…a ball!" Lavender could barely contain her joy as she jumped up and down, the rest of the girls followed suit, screeching aloud from excitement. The boys however covered their ears, and rolled their eyes.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked questionably.

"I have my sources." Lavender said rather sharply, as if wounded from Hermione questioning her.

"What for though? The last time was for the Triwizard Tournament, what's to celebrate?" Ron asked rather bummed that he would have to pull out the tattered, rather smelly dress robes again.

"It must be the celebration of the founding of Hogwarts. That's the only thing I can think of. Hogwarts has been around for a millennium this year." Hermione chimed in.

"Millennium?" Parvati questioned, unfamiliar with the Muggle terminology.

"A thousand years." Harry answered upon hearing Parvati's question as he arrived. "What's all the excitement about?"

"Hogwarts is having a ball." Ron said through a large sigh. Harry slapped Ron on the back noticing just how bummed he was; yet his eyes glanced towards where Emily was sitting.

She could feel his eyes on her, yet she continued to eat her eggs, not knowing how to respond. She knew they were thinking the exact same thing. Voldemort. Why would the Ministry host a ball at Hogwarts during such a time as this? It was the perfect opportunity for him to infiltrate. A sudden fear crept its way into her heart, why would Dumbledore allow it?

"What for?" Harry asked seriously as he sat down in an open seat far from her.

"Hogwarts was founded a thousand years ago this year." Hermione noted once more.

"I didn't know that." Harry noted.

"Hasn't anyone read Hogwarts A History?" Hermione whined.

"Nope." Everyone said in unison, which caused Hermione to roll her eyes.

All the girls went on to chat and giggle about what they would wear, and how they would do their hair, and of course who they hoped would ask them. The boys on the other hand talked about anything but the ball. Emily simply ate in silence, only glancing up occasionally to look at the expression on Harry's face. He was worried just like her. Emily tried to refocus her surging emotions, as she noticed Harry glance her way again. Yet, she didn't get the chance for the booming sound of Dumbledore's voice filled the Great Hall.

"Good morning, students. I hope that you all have had a pleasant morning. This will not take long, but there are a few announcements that need to be made before classes begin today. First, I would like to note that this term is coming to a close, and it would be prudent for each of you to keep up with your studies. Finals are right around the corner, and well, let's just finish strong, shall we? Also, fifth and seventh years with your examinations coming, it is necessary to manage your time between preparing, and also frivolity. Library hours have been extended in order to help each of you become more prepared." Everyone was on the edge of their wooden seat, praying that Lavender had been right, everyone except Ron, who kept envisioning his dress robes. Dumbledore turned his head to the right and cleared his throat, obviously stalling. "Lastly, as some of you may know" Dumbledore glanced in the direction of Hermione and gave a slight wink. "Hogwarts celebrates its thousandth year as an academic institution for young witches and wizards this year. In honor of this momentous accomplishment, the Committee of Magical History has been planning a ball to commemorate the event." A roar of celebration erupted amongst all of the students. "Now, now, settle down. Please help me welcome Madame Langorey who will share a few more details on the matter." The students clapped cheerfully as the petite woman approached the podium from the Professor's long wooden table.

"Good morning students." Madame Langorey's squeaky voice resonated over the hall. "This ball is to be known as the Founder's Ball. It not only honors the establishment of Hogwarts a thousand years ago it honors all of our founders who devoted themselves to see this school achieve excellence." Madame Langorey took a moment and glanced around the room at each individual house table. "The ball will be held next month. Alums of each house will have the opportunity to come back and celebrate with you. This is truly the Ministry's event of the decade." With this every girl turned to one another and squealed. "Now, each of you will have the opportunity to vote on one of your fellow students whom you believe to best represent your house. This student, plus their chosen date, will represent their house. I urge each one of you to choose wisely. The person in question should honor each of the traits that your specific house values." A murmuring circulated around the great hall at the sudden news. Madame Langorey looked to Dumbledore. He then returned to his place at the front of the podium.

"More information, details concerning the ball and voting on the representatives shall be given by your head of house. And if I am not mistaken, class should have started five minutes ago, so please escort yourself to your first class immediately." Dumbledore smiled before turning and escorting Madame Langorey back to the faculty table.

* * *

"I wonder who the representatives will be?" Hannah Abbott said during Transfiguration.

"Who knows? It all depends on the house. I bet you two hundred galleons, that Malfoy represents Slytherin, though." Ron laughed at his own comment.

"Duh, Ron." Michael Corner commented, as he tried to transfigure a pocket watch back into a mouse.

"Why do you say that, Ron?" Emily asked curiously.

"Come on Em, Malfoy's got the blackest heart of anyone, a perfect Slytherin through and through. Look at what he did to you, enough said."

"The blackest heart?" Emily's voice wavered.

Her raised tone had gotten the attention of everyone on her side of the classroom, including Harry. Giving Draco and her past history the whole class seemed to be caught by surprise. They all leaned in closer to see what Ron would say.

"Yeah, he's scum, Em. Look at what he did to Harry and you in the courtyard!?"

"That's my business Ron. Besides, I thought you would have changed your opinion, after he SAVED your sister! Or have you forgotten already?" Emily's eyes flashed with anger.

"Yeah…so…so…that doesn't change all that he's done." Ron tried to defend himself.

"But it's enough to condemn him? What about me Ron? If you think Draco has a black heart, what about me, hugh?" Emily's voice resonated within the entire room, gaining the attention of Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Black, what may I ask is the reason for your outburst?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Just a simple question, Professor." Emily stated calmly. "Ron, your answer?" Emily turned her attention back to Ron, who was floundering. He didn't know what to say, or know why he was being attacked.

"Come on, cut it out." Harry intercepted, trying to keep things peaceful.

"No, Harry. I want to know why he can look on Malfoy with such disdain, a person who saved his only sister, and not hold the same feeling toward me?" Emily hadn't intended to make a scene, but she wouldn't back down.

"That's quite enough, Ms. Black." McGonagall said perturbed that her class was being disrupted.

"A little hypocritical—"

"Em, stop!" Harry's voice registered within her, yet she did not move from her goal.

"…don't you think?" Emily continued, knowing full well that her actions would be punishable.

"You're different." Ron stated simply.

"How so?" Emily said flatly, Ron began to flounder again.

"Well, he…um…you're…." Ron couldn't come up with anything.

"Exactly." Emily proved her point.

"I said enough, Ms. Black! See me after class." McGonagall stated rather sharply before returning to the front of the classroom.

Emily took a deep breath, before trying to pick up on the lesson again. Had she already transfigured the dove into a key? She couldn't remember. Her emotions had gotten the better of her, once again. Since the unbinding she had noticed how heightened her emotions could become. But she had been right to defend Draco hadn't she? Emily knew he wasn't black hearted like Ron believed him to be. Despite all that he had done, she had been the one most hurt by him. Yet she knew that he was simply lost, like she had been. He was chained by who his family is, and what he believed was his duty. Emily knew she had gone too far, especially in front of her peers and in class. When class ended she made her way up to the front, as her classmates filed out the back.

"What may I ask was the reason for such a display, Black?" Professor McGonagall asked sincerely as she took off her glasses and placed them in front of her.

"I was trying to understand why Ron…hates Draco so much."

"Draco? Hmm, usually students refer to each other by their last name. I would naturally assume that you and Mr. Malfoy were not on speaking terms since that incident in the courtyard, but I presume I am wrong then?"

"Yes, he wasn't himself that day, Professor."

"He could have hurt you, Emily. Given your…situation and all, and yet you still remain his friend?" She questioned, interested.

"Yes."

"Ms. Black, I well understand you wanting to stick up for a friend. But, the way in which you did was—''

"I know, Professor, and I am sorry for that. I haven't been myself lately."

"Anything I need to know?" Professor McGonagall eyes gazed into hers, as if trying to read her mind. Unfortunately for her, Emily's was a fortress.

"No, Professor. Nothing a goodnight sleep won't cure. I am sorry. I just get…mad when we try and divide ourselves."

"Divide?"

"The houses, I mean. She's a Hufflepuff, he's a Slytherin."

"I am afraid that that is the way it has always been."

"Then it needs to change."

"I hope it does. As for what happened today Ms. Black, I am afraid that I must give you at least three hours of detention. You may report to me this Saturday after dinner." She handed her a bit of parchment with the date and time scribbled on it with her signature. _Great._

Emily stepped out into the corridor shoving the piece of parchment into her robe. She turned the corner to head towards the Great Hall, when she saw Harry standing there leaning against the stone wall. Her breath caught in her throat, she hadn't expected him to wait for her, but was he though? He seemed to not notice her as she walked in his direction.

"Where you…where you waiting for me?" She asked casually, trying not to sound too shocked.

"Umm...yeah. I uh, just wanted…um…I was elected to stay behind to make sure that you didn't lose us any house points. We're neck and neck with Slytherin for the House Cup."

"Oh. Well, I didn't. Just a detention on Saturday after supper for yours truly." If Emily hadn't been upset before, she was now completely pissed off.

"Is that all?" He questioned, as he grabbed his bag, following her down the corridor.

"Yep." She said bluntly. Neither one of them talked for a few minutes, the silence was unnerving. "Did you want something else? I mean, I've already told you that I didn't lose you any house points. I figured you would have sprinted away by now."

"Why do you say that?"

"This is probably the most time you have spent with me voluntarily in the last month."

"I just wanted to know what happened today."

"You were there, you saw."

"Why, Em? Ron, didn't mean anything by it, you know that."

"He didn't?" Emily said wryly.

"Yeah, of course. Ron and Draco, Draco and anyone that isn't a Slytherin for that matter, don't get along."

"Right and that makes it okay?" Emily felt her emotions rise.

"No, but you didn't have to hammer him in front of everyone."

"I wish you could hear yourself!" Emily's voice rose louder.

Harry glanced around suddenly before grabbing her arm, which sent a shock through her, forcing her into the next abandoned classroom.

"What?!" Harry's voice reverberated through the barely lit classroom. "What's the big deal?! Why do you still protect him!? After all that he has done to you, to me, you still care for him!?"

"Why do you hate him!?" She said matching his intensity.

His emerald eyes blazed with such emotion, that it unnerved her. He backed away from her, running a hand through his jet-black hair, giving a loud cry of frustration that reverberated throughout the classroom. Neither one of them spoke for a while both trying to let their emotions die down.

"I don't…hate him. I just don't…I don't trust him. My history with him has been different than yours. Both Ron and I have known him in different circumstances, in different situations."

"I understand that, and I'm sure…I'm sure that he was a jerk back then. Look at how he was on the train with me for the first time." Harry smiled for the first time in what seemed like weeks, when he thought of Malfoy's face after getting hit that day. "But, he's trying to change. You have to admit that."

"You call trying to kill you changing?"

"Despite what happened that day. He did save my life in the dungeon before my sentencing. Lucius was about to kill me and he intervened. He saved Ginny."

"I know."

"I just get so frustrated when we categorize one another by our houses, or judge each other based on our past actions. According, to Ron's own theory, I would have the blackest heart of anyone."

"But you don't." Harry's eyes caught hers as he spoke.

"In the end we will all be fighting on the same side. Side by side in fact, right?"

"Hopefully, it won't have to come to that."

"But if it does?"

"We will all have to fight together." He said what he knew she wanted to hear.

He just hoped that she was right; she was always the sure one. A moment passed between them, a moment in which he was forced to remember reality. Forced to remember that they weren't together anymore, all because of her certainty.

"If we have any chance at all, it must be together. United, Harry. I don't know about you, but Hogwarts isn't unified."

"It will never happen."

"Then we truly are doomed." Her voice spoke with such clarity that it unnerved him. "And there is nothing that we'll be able to do to change that."

"Maybe it's a good thing then that this ball is coming soon then." Harry's eyes caught hers. "What is that?" He spoke his eyes catching a reflection of light from the corner of the room.

"What's what?" Emily asked as she turned to look where he was glancing.

Harry moved towards the back of the room until he stood before a large object partially covered by a white cloth. Curiosity took over as he pulled the cloth off. In seconds the whole back corner was covered in dust causing both of them to cough viciously. Harry stood fanning the air with his hand as he covered his face with the other shielding himself from the dust.

"It can't be." He spoke through a cough. "I thought I would never see this again."

"It's a mirror." Emily spoke unsure as to what all the fuss was about.

"It's the Mirror of Erised." Harry ran his hand over the gold frame, tracing the inscription on the top.

"What does it say?" She questioned

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" Harry read.

"What?"

"Come here Em and stand in front of it. You'll see." His eyes caught hers, but it was the smile that made her walk the few steps. She took her place in front of the mirror. Harry stood beside her his eyes fixated on her. "Look into the mirror."

Emily appeased him and let her eyes glance into the reflection of the mirror. The glass she could tell was aged for blots and cracks had begun to show. As she gazed into it she couldn't help but glance back at Harry. He was acting strange, as if she was supposed to see something different, yet all she was the reflection of the two of them standing together as they were now.

"Well, what do you see?" Harry asked a large smile on his face.

"Nothing, Harry. I see nothing. What's the big deal? It's just an old mirror." She said with a frustrated sigh and a bit confused at his odd behavior.

"What?" Harry smile was lost as he moved closer to her to look for himself. Yet a scowl appeared on his face as he looked into the mirror. "Why isn't it working?" Harry touched the glass as he gazed at the exact reflection of himself and Emily.

"What's going on Harry?"

"Nothing, I just thought." Harry didn't know why it hadn't worked, maybe after all these years it had lost its magic.

"We had better get going. Potions will be starting soon, Professor Snape will have a field day if we're both late." Emily spoke.

"Right. Potions." Harry glanced from the image of them in the mirror back to Emily.

The two stepped out of the abandoned classroom back into the corridor. Both walked to potions together in silence, neither one knowing what to say.

* * *

"Professor, it is the perfect opportunity for him. Why allow it?" Emily tried to reason with him, as she stood firm.

"Emily, I am afraid that in this case I have no authority—" Dumbledore spoke assuredly. He sat down in an open chair, one of the hundred that were piled high in the abandoned classroom.

"Professor, surely you can do something, talk to the Minister. It's too dangerous." Harry took a step forward, his eyes glancing from him to Emily, his wand held firmly in his hand as if he was trying to control his own anger and helplessness.

"Harry, I have tried. He will not see reason. The Ministry is in full support of Hogwarts hosting this event and I myself would rather have it here under my jurisdiction."

"It is in our favor to have him come here?" Emily spat. "Here, where there will be innocent students?"

"My dear, he will come for them regardless. You of all people should know that." Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced through her even in the dimness of the classroom, his words felt like a slap across her face. "I assure you that there has been no confirmation that he will indeed make a move."

"Then we must be ready for him if he does." Harry nodded firmly his eyes glanced from Dumbledore back to Emily.

He tipped his head towards her acknowledging that he meant that they, the two of them together must be ready. Emily felt her heart tighten as his eyes found hers. She felt a sudden surge of strength course through her and she knew it had nothing to do with Harry's words, but everything to do with them being united again, at least in this.

"That is what we are doing Harry. Now take your position." Dumbledore stated firmly as if formerly ending the conversation.


	50. The Dating Game

**Chapter 49: The Dating Game **

Harry watched as her eyelids flickered. Her body tense, sweat fell in tiny drops across her forehead. Her breathing was rapid and heavy. She desperately clutched the red quilt thrown across her shivering body. What she dreamed, he did not know. Her seeking gasps and harsh moans told him that it wasn't good. He wouldn't have seen her lying on the couch that night if he hadn't heard her cry. He simply gazed at her, unsure as to what he should do. She looked helpless in this state. A month ago he would have immediately picked her up and held her tight against him, until she knew that she was safe again. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to do that now. Another cry escaped her lips tearing through him. He gazed over her once more, before slowly taking a step back, then another, before he turned to head up the stairs to his dormitory.

"HARRY! NO!" Emily's cried. Her eyes flashing open, she breathed quickly.

It took her a moment to realize were she was, and what she had just seen, that horrifying image of him…was just a dream. It was just a dream. She repeated over and over, until she began to believe it. Emily pulled the thin quilt closer to her body, seeking its comforting warmth. Harry's presence still lingered with her, even now that she was awake. Her dreams had become more and more frightening over the last nights, forcing her to sleep downstairs, to the utter delight of the other girls who insisted that they needed their "beauty sleep" before the big ball this Friday. Emily didn't mind; she had been embarrassed when they realized that her dreams had been about Harry. She couldn't get rid of them; they came like clockwork every night. The situation changed, yet every time she was not quick enough, not good enough, not powerful enough to save him. His emerald eyes always found hers right before. Every time she was forced to see his body go limp, and his eyes slowly close, her scream always becoming nothing more than a whisper. She wasn't able to save him. Her body shivered from the cold draft of the night. She slowly closed her eyes again, terrified that the dream would simply continue.

* * *

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione's voice came from behind her.

"Sorry, I went for a walk early this morning." Emily said casually, as she pulled her mahogany brown hair into a lose ponytail.

"Still couldn't sleep?" Hermione questioned, her voice taking a more concerned tone. Emily glanced at her, as if the purple circles under her eyes would answer for themselves. "I guess that's a yes. It's been over a month, Em, and they still haven't gotten better."

"They just…never seem to go away."

Emily put her books and the bit of parchment that contained her Ancient Ruins assignment into her leather satchel. Hermione tried to reassure her, to comfort her in the fact that they would eventually go away, but Emily simply nodded. They both headed down the stairs and into the common room.

"You said you were looking for me? Any big news that I should know about?" Emily teased, but Hermione just gave her a strange look.

Not understanding, Emily followed her gaze. It fell on Harry. He was standing close to Ginny his arms crossed. Ginny gave a smile at something Harry had just said and placed her hand gently on his arm. Harry upon noticing that they had entered the room glanced in their direction. His eyes met Emily's for only a brief moment before he turned giving Ginny his full attention again. She could feel her heart drop. It took her a moment before she realized that she hadn't been breathing. Emily glanced back at Hermione with a questioning gaze. Was this why she had been trying to find her?

"He asked her to the Founder's Ball this morning." Hermione said rather carefully, trying to read Emily's reaction. "She said yes."

Emily glanced back at the pair of them. A part of her wanted to go and stand between them and another part of her knew it was entirely her fault. She had broken things off; it had been her who said things wouldn't work out. As she looked over at him, seeing him with someone else, she realized that she truly had lost him and it was all her own fault. Hermione put a hand on her arm, reassuring her. Emily gave her a look as if to say that she'd be all right. She then breathed a deep breath, and made her way past Harry and Ginny out the door of the common room.

* * *

Harry felt her presence as she came down the stairs. His heart still skipped a beat whenever his eyes found hers. Even with her hair in a messy ponytail, she still looked beautiful. He had to tear his eyes away from her, to hear what Ginny had said. But when he glanced back she was gone, out the door. He hated the fact that she still held so much power over him. He thought that he had put things behind him; he had begun to feel that it was possible to move on, yet when they had been in the abandoned classroom everything came back. Everything that he had tried to forget, everything he had told himself he no longer felt come back with no more than a mere look into her eyes. He decided that he had to do something, anything to separate himself from her. He had to move on and Ginny had been an answered prayer. She had sought him out in her desperation over her ordeal with Draco and he felt that he was doing the right thing by asking her to the ball. After they had finished talking, Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek, telling him she would see him later after class.

"I don't know how I feel about this mate." Ron approached Harry, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Ginny." Ron gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing's going on. I just needed a date. That's all. She's been having a rough time, so I figured it would be a good thing for us to go together. We're, uhh, kind of in the same boat, you could say." Harry stated as he grabbed his bag for class.

"Not about that. You're not Ginny's type." Ron gave a laugh, thinking about the time his sister had had an infatuation with 'the boy who lived'. "Well, at least not anymore."

"Then what's the problem?" Harry unsure of what Ron was worried about.

"You didn't see her face." Harry had never really seen Ron like this before, so serious and concerned.

"Whose?" He asked still unsure as to what Ron was talking about.

"You must be joking." Ron gave him a look of frustration. "Emily!" Harry just looked away from his friend. He hadn't seen her face, but he had felt her heart. "I have never seen her look so hurt or shocked."

"What am I supposed to do Ron!?" Harry's voice rose with anger.

"Just…just know that this is eating her up too."

"She didn't want to be with me, Ron! So, forgive me if I don't bloody well care what she thinks or what she feels!" Even as Harry said it he knew that it wasn't true. But that's what he wanted to feel, he wanted to be pissed off and to simply not care, but he couldn't help but feel horrible that he had hurt her.

* * *

Emily tried to be strong. She tried so hard to not let her emotions get the better of her. She had gone through the whole day without a break down. She had held it back. Even when her eyes began to burn from the need to cry, even as her heart ached, she held her head high, she held it in, even when she saw Harry in class, even when she saw them sitting together for lunch. Yet, alone underneath the lone oak tree by the black lake, she let everything she had tried so hard to hold in go. Her head buried in her knees. She sobbed. Her heart ached, her eyes sore from crying, her breath unsteady. She told herself that this was of her own doing. She had let herself love him, and with love comes heartache.

Emily had to remind herself that when she was gone, when she had finished her task, when he was finally safe of Voldemort, he would have to move on. She would want him to, but seeing it was another ordeal entirely. She didn't understand. Why Ginny? Why so soon? Another sob, escaped her lips. Moments passed before she was able to calm down. Emily was startled by an approaching figure, the bright afternoon sun blocking their face. It wasn't until they sat beside her that she was able to see who they were.

"I don't think you have any tears left, Black." Draco said with a tentative smile.

Emily gave a slight laugh as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She heard him take a deep breath as if deciding what to say next.

"So I heard about what happened in Transfiguration, you stood up to Ron over me. God, how do I even begin—"

"You almost kissed me Draco. I mean I never thought you could ever be that stupid, Draco." She looked up at him waiting on his answer.

"It was a self-mutilating kind of day." Draco said nothing more. His eyes gazed out at the lake as if lost in thought. It was a few seconds before he turned his attention back to her. "I should have apologized weeks ago, but I just didn't think you would want to listen."

"You thought wrong." She glanced up at him sniffling as she tried to wipe the tears off her face.

"Take a deep breath, it'll help." Emily breathed in as he said and exhaled causing some of her hair to fall into her face. Draco tucked it behind her ear. "Let me guess, this all has to do with Potter and…Ginny." His tone was not harsh but distant.

"So you know?" Emily sniffled as she wiped her face again.

"The whole school knows I am afraid." Draco commented his cool gray eyes meeting hers.

"I tried to not let it bother me, all day I tried to think of anything else, but I…couldn't help it."

"I understand." Draco's gaze left her and moved out over the black lake.

"I don't get it Draco, I thought you two were together? Why would she say yes to Harry?" Draco's expression dropped, his eyes distant.

"We decided that…I told her that it wouldn't work out." Draco couldn't lie to her. She would know. He let his guard down, something he wasn't very good at doing.

"When did this happen?"

"The day I tried to kiss you. I broke it off and then went to The Three Broomsticks with a little help from some left over polyjuice potion that I swiped from my dad's storage cabinet over Christmas break."

"That explains a lot." Emily muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Em." He exhaled as he ran a hand over his slicked back hair. "I was a mess that day. I knew I could pick a fight with Harry, so I said some cruel things about the two of you, and then you showed up—"

"I was trying to help you."

"Yeah and I didn't want to be reminded of that guy, that guy that you somehow still believe is there. So I risked everything to try and prove you wrong."

"You could have killed me you know." Her eyes never left his. At her words she saw his face go blank.

"I thought Death Eaters don't affect you?"

"Their presence doesn't affect me, their touch doesn't affect me, but Draco a single kiss before I turn seventeen from anyone would kill me. My curse has never been clearly defined, even I don't know what would happen. You would have been spared due to your connection to my grandfather through his order. I don't know what would have happened to me. What I am sure of is that it is a magical binding agreement until I turn seventeen, only then is the curse broken."

"Why are you still talking to me? I mean dang Em I didn't know that! I was just being a prat and trying to stir up trouble, not kill you! I thought—but wait Harry doesn't affect you either."

"It is for that reason alone that I must stay away from him, Draco! It's too hard to be with him, to be around him. I gave into my heart and look where it got us."

"You're talking in riddles."

"You weren't the only one who tried to kiss me that day."

"Harry too, hugh?" Draco smiled slightly. "I guess our little scene sparked some much heated jealousy."

"It was only a matter of time regardless. I should have never let things get this out of control."

"So you broke up with him." Draco muttered under his breath.

"It's the only way to protect him. So what happened between you and Ginny?"

"I told her something about it being too dangerous, it's for her own safety, I couldn't imagine losing her…something like that."

"You and I are two peas in a pod, aren't we?" Emily gave a slight smile at the situation. Never did she think that her love life would resemble Draco Malfoy's.

"How so?"

"That's what I told Harry."

"You're pathetic." Draco stated.

"You're the one to talk." Emily jested. Neither one said anything for a moment; both simply let the moment last, thankful to have someone who knew what the other was going through.

"Does it ever get easier?" Emily asked through a tearful choke.

"No, it doesn't." Draco wrapped his arm around her, bringing her tear-stricken face into his chest. He simply let himself hold her, letting her sob into him.

He understood her pain. He understood the desire to protect the one that you love, at any cost, even at the expense of your own happiness. Emily was so strong, but even she could feel. Even the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort could feel such bitter sorrow and heartache because of love. Draco didn't know how long they sat like that, his arms cradling his friend, her hands clinging to his sweater. He felt her tears falling onto him. Emily pulled away, drying her eyes. Even Draco, had to admire her. She had been crying for over an hour, her hair had long ago escaped from her ponytail, her eyes were puffy, her face red, and yet she still was captivating. Something about her heart was so alluring. Maybe that's why Potter was so in love with her. He couldn't blame him she was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry. I'm being such a girl." Emily tried to apologize for her behavior, embarrassed.

"Forget it. It's the least I can do given all that I have done." Draco smiled as he rubbed a hand through his white-blond hair.

"Thank you."

"I wonder if…" Draco cut himself off, unsure about whether or not to ask her, unsure as to what she would say or how she would feel given all that had happened between the two of them.

"What?" Emily asked her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Do you think that you would mind... attending the ball with me? I'm the representative for Slytherin, and I don't think they'll approve of me going alone. With Harry going with Ginny, it would only be fitting for you and I to go together." Draco said charmingly, suddenly becoming the man she had known before. She gave a small laugh at his change of character.

"I don't know Draco. I figured that I wouldn't go, but…I guess it would be nice. Sure, I'll go with you.

"I knew you would say yes." Draco said smugly.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmm."

"How so?"

"You just can't resist this." He turned his face to her, giving her his much-admired smirk.

"Right. Actually, I think I would rather not go with you. Not with a horribly grotesque face as that." Emily teased.

"Ouch, Black. That hurt." Draco gave a hearty laugh. He hadn't laughed in months. It felt good.

"Representative of Slytherin? Hugh?"

"Yep. Rather a nice title I might add." Draco glanced at her. "The heir and the representative of Slytherin. It fits nicely."

"He would be proud." Emily voice suddenly became harsh. A moment passed before she spoke again. "Who are the other representatives?" Emily asked.

"I think…um…Michael Corner for Hufflepuff, Hannah Abott for Ravenclaw, and –''

"Harry for Gryffindor." Emily finished.

"Yeah." Draco replied. "How'd you know?"

"How could he not be?" Emily said simply through a sigh.


	51. Dumbledore's Gift

**Chapter 50: Dumbledore's Gift**

"Draco?" Hermione said aloud to make sure that she had actually heard Emily correctly.

"He asked me." Emily turned to face Hermione. "We're both kind of in the same boat now that Ginny and Harry are going together."

"But Em, Draco? Do you really think that is a good idea after all that he has done to you!?"

"He didn't know about the curse's affect Hermione. He thought he didn't affect me like that."

"But still the trial, I mean you and Draco's history—"

"I am going with him, Hermione."

"Great Em, you'll be a walking advertisement for reconciliation and forgiveness, the ministry and press will have field day! Beside, he's the representative of Slytherin; he's supposed to choose someone from his own house. You're not even in Slytherin!"

"Let it go, Hermione. Whether you like it or not he's my date. It's not like I could actually go with anyone else anyway. As for the whole Slytherin thing if you remember correctly, I am the heir. All of my ancestors have been in Slytherin, except my parents."

"But you aren't, Em. You chose Gryffindor like your parents. I just don't know that this is…safe."

"And when has my life ever been safe?" Emily stated as she walked past Hermione to throw her black robe on her four-poster bed.

"I just don't know if this is a good idea." A look of concern, an expression that was second nature to Hermione, crossed her face once again.

"Well, it's done Hermione. I'm going with Draco." Emily wanted to drop the subject. Why was it okay for Harry to go with someone else but not her? Why was Hermione so worried?

"What about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"I don't think he's…going to take it well."

"He's not going to know. Draco and I are going to keep things quiet, and I would ask that you would too. Not even Ron, Hermione. It will be better for everyone if no one knows."

"So you're just going to show up at the ball on Malfoy's arm! Yeah, Emily, that will go over well!"

"It'll be fine. Draco and I are just friends."

"And Harry?" Hermione questioned again, seeking the truth behind Emily's actions.

"Harry chose to go with Ginny, so I'm sure he won't think twice about me going with someone else." Emily knew it was a lie, she knew that a part of Harry would still feel the same way she had when she had seen him with Ginny. Yet, she pushed the thought out of her mind, determined to move past the heartache. "So what do you wear to these kind of things anyway? I don't think a black, tattered robe will be quite right." Emily asked trying to change the subject. Her fingers traced the holes in her old robe. It had been her mothers. This robe was the only thing of hers she had left for Harry still had her ring.

"Dress robes normally, but I think that the representatives are meant to dress in their house colors, to represent the Founder."

"Hence, the title. Founder's ball, I get that Hermione. I just don't have anything like that, nor the time to even go out and buy one."

"We'll figure out something. But you will have to dress like a Slytherin." Hermione nose turned up at the notion of Emily wearing the Slytherin colors with pride.

"Like a Slytherin? This should be interesting." What would she do? She could make one she figured but that would take time. Emily went to lay the old robe in her trunk when she tripped over a box that had been protruding out from underneath the bed, falling flat on the ground.

"Ouch! Jeez, that…ugh…that hurt." Emily grabbed her knee.

"Are you okay, Em!?" Hermione asked as she bent down beside her.

"Yeah, I just tripped on that stupid box." Emily pushed it back under her bed, out of the way, yet as she did Mrs. Weasleys voice suddenly came into her mind, _Dumbledore wanted me to give this to you, but don't open it until you need it. _She was in need. She needed a dress. Emily pulled the box back out, a smile spreading across her face.

"What's going on? You have that look." Hermione said apprehensively.

"I don't have a look."

"Yes. You do."

"Do you remember what Dumbledore said about this box?" Emily asked trying to give Hermione a clue as to what she was doing.

"To use it when you…need it!" Hermione suddenly smiled. She understood. "What do you think is in it?"

"No clue." Emily stated, but she secretly hoped it would be filled with something that she could use in her given situation. She tried to carefully open the top of the box. Yet, as she brushed her fingers across it, the top flew open on its own. Hermione gave a squeak at the surprise, yet was suddenly quiet as she stared into the opened box.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she fingered the delicate material.

"I don't know." Emily took the material out of the box, slowly. The fabric itself was rather large. "Is it a cloak?" She asked still unsure as to what it was.

"No, I don't think so. Harry's looks different. It's made of a more heavy fabric, clear. This is…is different." Hermione ran her hand through the material; the fabric suddenly turned a glimmering purple.

"Did you see that?" Emily exclaimed, entranced by the fabric's magic. "It turned purple!"

"How strange." Hermione spoke as she glanced at the fabric in Emily's arms. "I was just thinking how pretty it would be—wrap it around you." Hermione stated as she pulled Emily up of the floor.

"Why?"

"Trust me. Wrap it around you while you think of what you need."

Emily did as Hermione said. She slowly began wrapping the flowing fabric around her body, desperately envisioning what she needed: a dress to wear as the representative for Slytherin. Yet, her concentration was broken by the surging emotions that still resided within her. Her heart ached for Harry. Realizing that she was losing concentration, she once again thought back to Draco and what she needed to do, what she had to wear.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as the fabric kept switching colors; it continuously faded from a dark scarlet to a pure black, a darkness that Hermione had never seen. Then once again it would pop back to scarlet with a shimmering gold thread woven throughout, and so on. The fabric itself seemed to be getting tired of Emily's indecisiveness. Hermione had concluded that the fabric molded itself to suit whomever it was wearing, that it knew the need of the wearer.

Finally the fabric stopped turning, and molded itself around Emily's body, twisting and turning, building in places, and cutting itself in others, until suddenly the dress that it had created was complete and it truly was exquisite. Hermione gave a soft gasp as her eyes gazed upon her friend.

"What? Is it that bad?" Emily questioned, curious as to what it looked like.

"It's…it's…simply breathtaking." Hermione glanced at Emily and smiled, a look of true wonder on her face.

Emily turned to look in the large floor mirror in the corner of the room. She too gave a soft gasp. The dress was beautiful; it looked as if it had taken months to create what was simply put together in no more than a few seconds. Its heart-shaped bodice was a deep emerald green, in which delicate threads of silver were woven through out, glimmering as it caught the light. The top and bottom of the bodice itself was outlined in black satin. The gown flowed down from her hips with such grace, its shimmering black satin was tinted with emerald green and silver, so that when she swayed the light caught all three at once. Her solid thin black sleeves hung just below her shoulder slightly. She turned in the mirror to see the plunging back of the gown as it fell to the middle of her back. Emily had worn black most of her life; yet the color that was before her was nothing she had ever seen. Even in it's darkness it seemed to radiate a light, a shimmer of green and silver. It truly was exquisite. Yet, the piece that caught her eye was the necklace that had fastened itself around her neck. The antique silver chain lay delicately on her chest, a silver S encrusted with diamonds and emeralds hung at its end. Emily brushed her finger against the cool, smooth gems. It must have been ancient.

"You look…beautiful." Hermione said softly as she touched the silk black fabric. "I have never seen material like this." Emily smiled at her compliment.

"I guess Dumbledore knew all along that I might need a little help."

"Turns out he makes one heck of a fairy godfather." Hermione laughed as she took a step back from her towards her four-poster bed. It wasn't until Emily gave her a quizzical look that Hermione spoke again. "Cinderella? It's a muggle fairy tale."

"Never heard of it." Emily mumbled as she un did the clasps in the dress. "My grandfather didn't keep such books."

"Well, I'll tell you the story sometime."

"Sounds perfect." Emily smiled as she slowly eased her way out of the gown, making sure that nothing was ruined; she hung it delicately within her large dresser. Even, now as she touched the dark fabric she couldn't help but think it was fitting.

* * *

"Emily!" A voice called from behind her. "Hey, Em, wait up."

Emily turned to see Ginny jogging her way, her long red hair bouncing against her shoulders. She thought about simply running away or slipping into an abandoned classroom to hide out. Yet, she didn't have enough time to decide for she had already caught up with her.

"I've been trying to find you." Ginny began. Emily didn't say a word; she just nodded her head and gave a smile. "I…I wanted to talk to you about this whole… situation." Ginny looked worried as if she was afraid that Emily would hex her right then.

"Situation?" Emily asked, knowing full well what she was referring too.

"Can we sit down?" Ginny motioned towards a stone bench in the courtyard. Emily simply followed hoping that this discussion would be over shortly. Ginny placed her bag down on the grass, and then glanced back at Emily. "I wanted…I wanted you to know that…"

"It's okay, Ginny. I know that he was the one who asked you."

"He just asked me because he felt sorry for me." Ginny turned her gaze, her mind consumed in her own thoughts.

"You don't need my permission Ginny." Emily added, trying to be honest. "It's fitting you two go together, you'll be the perfect representatives for Gryffindor."

"Oh, Em. I promise it's not like—."

"Even if it is, it's okay." Emily spoke what she felt she must even though everything in her screamed for her not too. Ginny's gaze met hers, and Emily saw the sadness within them.

"Em—"

"Ginny, please…don't worry about it. I want you two to have fun tonight." Emily smiled as best she could. Then she grabbed her bag and left.

She felt the tears prick her eyes again, as she hurried through the streams of students in the courtyard. Her breathing became heavy, her heart pounding as she tried to control her surging emotions. She turned suddenly into the next corridor when she walked straight into the one person she didn't want to see.

"Emily." Harry exclaimed upon seeing her so suddenly.

He noticed the pained expression upon her face and the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Emily wiped them away quickly with the back of her hand, and sniffled as she tried to get out of his way. He stepped in front of her blocking her escape. She tried again, but he grabbed her arm tightly. She struggled to be free of him.

"What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just let me go!" Emily desperately tried to get past him, yet he stepped in front of her again, his chest shielding her from an escape.

"What happened, Em?" He asked again.

Emily allowed herself to glance up into his eyes. He gazed back as if he was trying to read her heart. All of the emotions she had tried so hard to be rid of rushed back, once again. Why couldn't her heart let go of him? As his grasp eased up on her arm, she made a quick getaway.

"Wait, Em!" He called after her. Yet, she didn't turn, she simply hurried on through the corridor.

Harry gazed down the corridor even after her figure turned the corner and was out of sight. Something was wrong and he hated the fact that he didn't know what. It ate at him. Even more than that he hated that he still cared. He hated that whenever he saw her, he wanted nothing more than to be near her, to simply talk to her, to be with her. It had only gotten harder since he had asked Ginny to the ball. He had tried to think about something else, yet somehow she still remained in his thoughts. Harry gave a frustrated sigh as he once again walked down the corridor, he still had things to do before the ball tonight, however hard it was for him to not run after her right now, he forced himself to continue on without her.


	52. Behind Her Blue Eyes

**Chapter 51: Behind Her Blue Eyes**

"He is on the move." Emily could hear the sound of desperation in Dumbledore's voice even through the small crack in the door. "Severus has assured me that his plans are in action. Where and when, we cannot be sure. You all understand that everyone must be on alert tonight, for the safety of the students and guests."

"I will try and rally more of the guard. The majority of them will be here already since the Ministry will be in attendance." Emily heard Professor Lupin's voice offer. Yet, he wasn't the only one, more voices chimed in.

"We can send a last owl alert"

"There is Dudin and Lauter, they are retired but might be able to serve as guards for tonight."

"Dudin and Lauter? Those two has-beens are so old they probably would forget the correct spell!" Emily laughed when she recognized Tonks voice.

"You may come in, Emily, you have been waiting long enough." Dumbledore spoke. Emily jumped when she realized he had known she was there all along.

"Sorry Professor." She tried to apologize embarrassed that she had been ease dropping. "Professor McGonagall said that you needed to speak with me."

Emily glanced around to see the faces of half the Order. Her heart began to beat rapidly as her eyes found Harry. He was sitting beside Professor Lupin and Tonks, whom each glanced at her with a smile. The others that surrounded the room she had never met. Emily was caught off guard by so many new faces, she hadn't expected them all to be there.

"Yes, indeed. I wanted you to be aware…of the new developments." He stated motioning for her to sit in an open seat next to Tonks. "Now then, the Order has already been told, but we have reason to believe that Voldemort's plan is in motion. He has already acquired the Dementors, nearly half the giants, and his forces within the wizarding world have nearly doubled. We must be prepared for anything. Our forces have grown as well, but with the Ministry still unwilling to plan a cause of action, I feel that our odds are slipping. We must prepare ourselves for whatever comes." Dumbledore paused for a moment, glancing around the room at the men and women who were willing to lose everything even their own lives for this action. "It is our duty to protect. No matter what cost."

Emily understood this more than anyone. She lowered her eyes from Dumbledore, trying to hide the fear that had been steadily growing within her the last few weeks.

"Emily. I must ask you for your help now. We must know what he is planning."

Emily had lost everything because of Voldemort. She had killed her own mother because of his lies; she had watched her father die in the fight against him. All her life she had been raised by a man so full of hate that he thought of nothing but of his own vengeance upon the one person she had come to love with all of her heart. Voldemort would kill Harry, and in so doing would be free to take power over all that she had come to love. Emily stood, her eyes caught the curiosity in the faces of those who stared back at her.

"He will try to complete what he has failed. He will do all that he can to kill Harry. He knows that the prophecy states that only he has the power to destroy him." Emily began. "He is not concerned with timing, he never has been."

"He could attack at any moment?" She heard a voice cry.

"It's more leverage than appointed time. He believes that he has an advantage." She continued on.

"Numbers?" She heard Shacklebolt speak.

"Number's mean nothing to him, I am afraid. In our world one person can equal twenty. It's not always the bigger army that wins." Lupin spoke up.

"He has been trying...he has been trying to create a new weapon for years—"

"A weapon." Nearly half the room started talking, whispering to each other. She saw fear flicker amongst their face.

"It's something that he, himself, has never successfully performed, at least not in front of me. " Emily tried to talk over them, yet her voice was drowned out. She was lost to them.

"ENOUGH!" Came a familiar resonating sound. "Let her speak!" Harry's voice soothed her as his green eyes penetrated her own. He nodded his head in her direction, as if asking her to continue.

"He was always talking about it, this new weapon. Mumbling…mumbling about a way to get around…something. I can't…I can't remember." A pain seared through her head. As if trying to recall those memories had caused it. Her vision blurred. She braced herself against the chair as she tried to sit back down.

"It is the effects of the unbinding. For the first time you are able to speak without retribution. It shall go as quickly as it came. Be patient." She heard Dumbledore's soothing voice as he approached, she felt him place his hand on her mahogany hair. He was right it left as quickly as it had come.

"I'm fine. I just…I'll be fine." Emily blinked as her vision came back into focus. She began once more. "The last two times that he has faced Harry; he has been defeated by his own pride. He will not make the same mistake again. He will use everything in his disposal to kill him. Harry has been trained well. Dumbledore you have seen to that. He is ready."

"Half the time I cannot match you in a duel. How can you be so sure that I am ready to face him again?" Harry's voice spoke clear and true.

"You are ready. Trust me." Emily glanced up at him.

His eyes caught hers. Emily felt her head spin once more; her heart beat harder, for his eyes no longer held anger or bitterness but a longing for her. It's intensity made her loose her focus.

"Emily, do you remember anything more about the spell." Dumbledore spoke. "What he is trying to do?"

Emily eyes strained as she glanced beyond Dumbledore. She felt as if the answers were somewhere buried within her. She searched within her mind for the truth. Yet, all that she saw was her tattered red journal. An item she had completely forgotten about until now. Her breath caught in her throat.

"He's using my spell." Her voice was nothing more than a mere whisper.

"What do you mean?" Professor Lupin asked.

"When I was younger, he…trained me to not feel anything when…to simply watch…" She trailed off lost in the sea of faces that suddenly floated into her mind. "I tried to keep it from happening, to simply make it appear that they were dead."

"They?"

"I had figured out a way to use a spell on multiple people at once, to combine magic, to connect it to several people at once. It failed though, every time I tried to save them." Silence filled the room as all eyes were on her. "He found my journal, he's learned how to use a spell on as many people as he so desires. He can…" Her voice stopped as she pictured him being able to kill as many people as he wanted with one simple word from his mouth.

"How can you be sure?" Mr. Weasley spoke.

"I can't."

"He has been happier than he has ever been." Harry's voice resonated. "My dreams have changed within the past weeks. No longer is he frustrated but hopeful. He is thrilled with himself, his accomplishment."

"Then we must prepare ourselves for the worst." Dumbledore stated, as he adjusted his half-moon glasses, a look of uncertainty lay on his brow. "Tonight, we must be watchful. The school will have enough protection, I believe. Yet, we must be on guard."

With that he simply nodded. Members of the Order slowly stood and exited the room, others talked amongst themselves, Harry spoke to Tonks about his plans for tonight, but Emily simply stayed seated. How could she have been so stupid! She had left in such a rush that she hadn't given her journal a second thought. She should have destroyed it. Because of her, he had figured out how to do the impossible.

"It's not your fault, Emily." Professor Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. It is." She said defeated as she brushed her hand through her hair. "It's…everything is my fault." She bit her lip to keep the tears at bay.

"Come with me." He simply asked as he nodded towards the door. "I think there is something you ought to see." She glanced up into Lupin's bright smile, and taking a deep breath she followed curious as to what he wanted to show her.

Lupin led her out of the room, and through the corridors, down the main staircase, until he opened the doors to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Yet, he didn't stop once they were inside, he led her however to the back of the room, up the steep stairs into his office.

"I've never been here before." Emily mumbled more to herself than to him.

"It's not much, but it's home, at least for now." Lupin leaned against his desk, still holding his cane in hand.

"You have quit a collection of artifacts." She examined the clear cases stacked through out the room, the collection of books that were pilled high around his desk. "I'm guessing these were not from the library."

"No, they are a part of my private collection. A very rare bred some of them. This, however, is what I wanted to show you."

Professor Lupin with a wave of his hand lifted in the air a large covered object that had been lying against his bookshelf. It teetered in the air for but a moment before resting upon the arms of an open chair. A corner of the golden frame was exposed from it's covering. Lupin steadily moved to the chair and slowly taking off the grey cloth, only to reveal the portrait that lay underneath.

The young woman's flowing dark, raven hair was gently pulled back at the nape of her neck. Her pure, porcelain skin stood out against the subtle brushstrokes of black and dark grey that covered the background. Her skin seemed to shine like moonlight, a deep contrast in the darkness around her. Her full lips were as red as the deepest rose, her noble face contained striking cheekbones and a delicate chin. She was utterly beautiful. The corner of her mouth held but a simple smile. Yet the life of the painting it seemed was contained within her eyes. Above all things, it was her eyes that captivated Emily. They were a deep never-ending blue, a color that could only be found in the most precious sapphires. It was as if Emily could look into the woman's soul, simply by staring into them. They held such quiet confidence, a daring gleam, but Emily could see a deep sadness as well. She couldn't say for certain but looking into them know they seemed to hold an understanding of the true evil in this world, a feeling that Emily was keenly aware of. She gasped softly as her eyes darted to the necklace hanging upon the woman's high-collared white blouse. A silver S encrusted with blazing emeralds and sparkling diamonds. It was the same necklace that was safely stored in her room at this very moment.

"Your mother was truly one of the most remarkable women I have ever known." Professor Lupin's voice spoke softly. Emily brushed a few tears away from her face.

"How did you…where did you find this?" Emily said through a choke.

"I found it years ago after both of you disappeared. After your father had been sent to Azkaban, I was asked by the Ministry to sort out his things." He explained.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?"

"She was. In fact, if I recall correctly I think she gave many boys in my year a run for their money. I don't think any of us had ever met someone like Elizabeth Riddle. I sure haven't since." Lupin gave a sad smile as he touched the edges of the antique frame. "You remind me so much of her, you know." His eyes glanced back at her. "You have her strength, her love for others, her bravery."

Emily pondered at his words, was she brave? All she had felt for the past months was uncertainty and an ever-pressing fear.

"I miss her."

"I know you do." Lupin reached to place a hand on her shoulder but retreated when his common sense kicked in. "Sorry, I sometimes forget what heavy burden you carry. You hide it so well."

"It wasn't always me who was carrying it." Emily sighed knowing that if Harry were here she would have the strength to let Lupin comfort her in such a simple way. "Yet, you and I it seem are alike in that way." Emily's eyes glanced to the scars across his hands, and Lupin took a step back to lean against the desk once more.

"I…I want you to have this. It rightfully belongs to you. I'll have it sent to your vault at Gringotts."

"I have a vault?" Emily asked. No one had ever mentioned it before.

"Yes, I assumed you knew."

"It was never mentioned."

"It holds what is left of your families' assets. A large portion I might add, rightfully since you are the last line in the House of Black."

"Thank you, Professor." Emily brushed back her tears.

"I am glad that I found it." Professor Lupin smiled.

"When I saw the covering I thought for a moment it might be the mirror Harry and I found, I had no idea anything left of her existed."

"A mirror? How exciting." Lupin spoke sarcastically as covered the portrait.

"Harry seemed to think so, he said he had seen it before. He called it Erised, or something another." At the mention of its name Lupin's expression changed. "You know of it?"

"Of course, it's one of the most famous magical artifacts in our wizarding world. A rare bit of ancient magic." Lupin mumbled his eyes becoming larger as he spoke. "Harry would know all about it, seeing as it was through the mirror itself that he retrieved the sorcerer's stone in his first year."

"I never knew, I mean he never mentioned it." Emily spoke softly. "Well, I guess magic does have a time limit, even ancient magic. It wasn't working apparently."

"What do you mean?" Lupin crossed his arms obviously intrigued.

"Well, Harry told me to look into the mirror as if expecting to see something. I never really understood why he seemed so excited. I saw nothing, I mean nothing except for our own reflection. Harry was disappointed when he looked as well. I think he expected to see something different too."

"So you each saw a simple reflection of the two of you exactly as you were?"

Emily didn't understand but Professor Lupin seemed to smile upon seeing her nod her head. She felt as if she was missing something entirely.

"I don't understand Professor. It's just an old mirror." Emily replied.

"Emily, the Mirror of Erised shows the deepest desires of a person's heart. A person who had everything his heart desired would see only his own reflection." Another smile spread across his lips as he saw Emily's expression change from confusion to understanding. "You and Harry saw only yourselves because—"

"Our heart's desire was to be as we were, simply together."

Emily's mouth felt dry as the words escaped her lips. The mirror's magic hadn't faded they both had just seen what they both desired most, each other.

"You and Harry are quite remarkable, Emily. It saddens me that I get be here with you both, to see with my own eyes how you both love one another the way you do. A love that even holds a curse at bay."

"Professor—"

"Emily, I watched my two best friends, two of the bravest men I knew, fall head over heels in love with two of the most beautiful extrodinary witches I had ever met. It's seems only natural that their son and daughter could possess this kind of magic. I never was a divination kind of guy, but you and Harry, it can't be explained or rationalized."

Lupin eyes had a glazed far off look as if he was remembering something from long ago. Yet it was the sound of the clock on his bookshelf that caught both their attention.

"You had better hurry back to the dormitory. It is almost seven o'clock. The ball should begin shortly. I am sure everyone is already ready by now. I am sorry to have kept you."

"Thank you, for everything." She said with a smile as she turned to close the door behind her.

Emily made her way back to the common room, yet as she walked all she saw was her mother's portrait and the image she had seen within the mirror. It was as if in that moment she felt her mother whispering to her to finally let go of her fear and above all things to follow her heart.

* * *

By the time Emily reached her dormitory nearly all the other girls were fully dressed. The room was clad in dress robes of all colors.

"Emily!" Hermione called. "Why are you not ready!?"

"Dumbledore wanted to speak with me and then Professor Lupin—" Emily stopped upon finally noticing Hermione's appearance. "Hermione, you look…amazing!" She said as she glanced over Hermione's sleek midnight blue gown. Her hair pulled tightly into a low delicate bun.

"Thanks." Hermione giggled. "Enough about me, go, go get ready. You don't want to keep you know who waiting!" A horrified expression crossed her face. "I mean-"

"I know what you meant. Emily just laughed and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"I'll…I'll let…him know that you are still getting ready."

"Thank you, Hermione. You are the best!" Emily then turned and sprinted towards the bathroom to figure out what on earth she was going to do with her hair.

* * *

Harry's nerves were suddenly getting to him as he stood waiting on Ginny in the common room. He had been trying to calm them all day, but now it seemed that he had utterly failed in this attempt. His stomach was doing flip flops, his hands were shaking, his heart almost beat out of his chest, but it was not because of Ginny. It was because he knew that Emily was going with someone else. Whom, he had no idea. Hermione had insisted that it was not his business. He had tried all his tricks and charms to gain the information, but Hermione was the most stubborn person, besides Ron, that he knew. No one else knew either.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny's voice rang sweetly from behind him forcing him to snap out of his own thoughts.

"Ginny, you look…great." Harry suddenly felt embarrassed.

She did look the part of a representative of Gryffindor. Her long, tiered, red dress flowed smoothly over her lean, athletic body. The dress matched her deep, red hair, which had been pulled back halfway letting the rest flow across her shoulders, perfectly and yet the deep crimson contrasted her pure, ivory skin.

"You look pretty great yourself, Potter." Ginny slapped him playfully on the arm. "Were in the world did you get this?"

She pointed to his dress robe. For as a House Representative, Harry simply couldn't were any dress robe. His in particular had been made for him, upon McGonagall's request. His trousers were intricately woven in an aluminous, golden brown. His high–collared white undershirt covered by the deep crimson vest inlaid with golden thread. In the center upon his chest was worn the Gryffindor crest. The edges of the sleeves and collar of the shirt were trimmed with crimson. The silk red-banded belt across his waist held the golden scabbard that contained Gryffindor's most prized possession, the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself. Ginny, gave a slight laugh as she noticed the long crimson cape. It was attached to his collar by a pure gold clip, and flowed loosely down his back. He did look like a true Gryffindor, Ginny thought, even down to his calf high brown boots, rather handsome one in fact.

"Professor McGonagall insisted that I look the part." Harry said through a smile, hoping that he didn't look completely ridiculous.

"No glasses either." Ginny commented as she looked up at him. His emerald eyes catching the firelight making them seem even more green.

"Yeah, Hermione helped me with that one. She thought it was a good idea. It feels weird." Harry spoke as he brushed his untidy hair out of his face.

"I like it, a new you."

"You ready, Ms. Weasley." Harry asked extending his arm.

"After you, Mr. Potter."


	53. The Founder's Ball

**Chapter 52: The Founder's Ball **

The heels of her black satin shoes clicked the stone floor in a quick rhythm as she rushed through the corridors of Hogwarts. The train of the black silk gown caught the soft breeze as she passed the open courtyard. She could feel the heavy necklace pound against her bare skin. Moonlight filtered through catching the colors within the black silk, making her dress shine. It was as if Emily was the one who produced the light, a light in the darkness of the night. As she approached the Great Hall, her pace slowed into a brisk walk, she tried to catch her breath. The flickering torch flames lit her way, the music suddenly drifting over her, a lively melody of celebration.

"I thought you had stood me up." She heard Draco's voice mutter from behind one of the stone columns.

"I thought about it." She spoke breathlessly.

"Really?" Draco said slyly as he appeared from his hiding place.

Even in the dimming light, Emily could see how truly handsome he was. His elaborate dress robe looked like it had been hand crafted just for this one night, which given the reputation of the Malfoy family was probably true. The black dress trousers and pure white undershirt were trimmed with a delicate silver threading that caught the flickering light. His silver, tailored tunic held the crest of Slytherin. His pure emerald cloak was fastened with a large emerald pin to the top of his right shoulder, letting the fabric drape across his other. Draco slowly approached her, his heavy black boots causing a sound to reverberate through the darkness. Yet, it was his face that stunned her. He looked shocked as if he had nothing to say.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Umm…nothing. Sorry." Draco mumbled as his pale cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, embarrassed that he had been staring. He brushed his hand through his blonde hair.

"Is it that bad? I didn't have a dress so I had to—" Draco suddenly put his hand over her mouth.

"You look amazing." He stated simply his blue eyes penetrating hers.

"Thank you, Draco." She spoke as she removed his hand from her mouth. "I must say, that you look rather handsome yourself." Draco just shrugged at her compliment.

"Ready?" He asked as he extended his hand in a bow.

Emily gave a soft laugh. She took it willingly, as they made their way to the entrance of the Great Hall. Emily could feel her heart beat heavily in her chest.

"Breath." Draco said noticing that she had been holding her breath.

Emily exhaled and took a deep breath. She squeezed Draco's hand, then placed her other one on his steady arm for comfort. He simply looked down and smiled, squeezing her hand as well.

In one movement, Emily was forced into the light of the Great Hall, the music filtering over her more powerfully than before. Yet, it was what she saw that filled her with awe. Draco and her stood alone on a terrace, high above the room. The Great Hall that she had known, the stone floor, the glass ceiling, the long wooden benches were no more and in its place was an overly elaborate decorated ballroom.

Round tables ordained with the four house colors lined the outskirts of the room. The band played in a corner, while couples in marvelous dress robes of all colors had already begun dancing in the center. Huge tapestries depicting each house and founder hung from the ceiling. Light radiated from the center chandelier that hung above the crowd of people, its artistry could not be matched, as the light filtered through red, yellow, blue, and green crystals.

Emily searched for her friends through the couples that danced about, the ones that mingled by the refreshments, yet was unable to do so for Draco was pulling on her arm as if begging her to follow him.

"We have to be announced." He whispered into her ear as he led her to the grand descending staircase

"What?" Emily suddenly felt nervous. _Announced?_ Dracostopped them in front of a rather plump man dressed in a dress robe that had not fit him five years ago, let alone now.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, Representative of Slytherin. I shall be escorting Ms. Emily Black." He stated plainly.

"It would seem fashionably late was a half hour ago, Represntative Malfoy. You are the last Representatives to be announded." The man's face was obviously aghast at the indecendcy of the two of them. "Please descend the stairs upon hearing your name called."

"I have done this before old man." Draco spoke flatly as he led Emily to the top of the stairs.

"Draco!" Emily muttered rather desperately upon noticing the amount of people below them.

"Just relax." He said with a sly smile. "Nobody is going to be able to take their eyes off you." Emily was about to make a snide comment, but the rather plump man overshadowed her voice by placing his wand to his throat.

"Introducing the Representatives from the House of Slytherin, Mr. Draco Malfoy escorting Ms. Emily Black."

Harry with everyone else in the ballroom turned his head at the mention of their names. _Draco?! _It reverberated through his mind; she is here with Draco. Yet as his eyes found her on top of the stairs he couldn't help but smile. His heart was captivated by her every movement as she descended the stairs. He had seemed to forget how to breathe. She was stunningly beautiful, her black silk gown hugged every inch of her figure. Her wavy mahogany hair was loosely twisted back to the nape of her neck, something she had never done before. Harry watched on as her skin shone in the radiant light that filtered from the overhead chandelier.

Yet it was the look on her face that made him smile. Everyone else would be fooled by the simple smile that played on her lips, everyone else might be mesmerized by her grace and ease, yet Harry knew her too well. She was nervous, and yet it seemed to make her even more radiant to him. As Harry pried his eyes from her to glance around the room, he could tell that he wasn't the only one who thought her beautiful. She had truly captured the attention of everyone in the ballroom that night.

"I believe that I am the luckiest man tonight." Draco muttered under his smile, as he noticed the expression on everyone's face.

"If I were Ginny, you might be." Emily looked into his eyes and saw his smile vanish.

He could not fool her. He could play this part, the part of the charmer, yet she knew that his heart secretly desired to be exactly where hers wanted to be as well, a few feet away where Harry and Ginny stood. The band took up a different tune, forcing Emily from her own thoughts; it was a slower song perfect for a waltz.

"May I have this dance, then." Draco bent to whisper in her ear, as they approached the middle of the great room it seemed couples backed out of the way allowing them to take their position in the middle of the dance floor.

Draco extended his hand that had hers clasped in it, and swirled her out from him, quickly bringing her back into his chest. Emily placed her hand upon his arm to keep her balance.

"Are you sure you will be able to keep up?" His eyes dared. Emily, with a sly smile, accepted his challenge.

Together they danced in unison, flowing across the room in one solid movement. Emily felt her heart flutter as she noticed Harry from the corner of her eye, holding Ginny as they too glided across the floor. He looked so regal in his crimson and golden dress robe. He truly did look like an heir of Gryffindor. The band struck up various numbers, some slow, others quick; by the fourth Emily was ready to take a break. Draco, she could tell felt the same way.

"I'll admit you're better than I thought Black." He said with a slight smile as he led her to the refreshment table.

Yet before they could get there a herd of reporters surrounded them, their flash-quick cameras snapping photos, a throng of questions being thrown there way.

"Ms. Black is it true that your recent romance with the boy-who-lived ended with a fist-fight on the courtyard of Hogwarts?"

"Is it true that you Mr. Malfoy were the one who Harry Potter punched?"

"Is it hate turned love for the two of you!?"

"Look this way Ms. Black, Mr. Malfoy!

"Look this way!"

Emily didn't know what to do or where to look as the cameras bright lights flashed all around her. The last time this happened Harry had ended up pulling her out of the room. Yet she knew it wouldn't be that way this time around, Harry was probably still waltzing with Ginny. She was glad however that Draco was by her side, he put his arm around her holding her tightly to him.

"Please, that is enough. Ms. Black and I make no official comment about any of the past events that have occurred. We are simply here to enjoy a festive night with our fellow students. Now if you will excuse us." Draco spoke calmly and confidently. He then smiled and with a nod steered the two of them through the crowd of reporters.

"Thank you Draco! I thought we were going to be trampled by pen and quick-quillers." She said with a slight laugh as she placed her hand on his arm gently. "You handled that beautifully."

"Maybe politics is in my near future." He winked at her as he reached for a couple of glasses for the two of them.

Emily remained by his side as they talked to some of his fellow Slytherins, mingled around the refreshment table. Yet upon seeing Hermione approach she excused herself.

"Finally, someone I actually want to talk to." Emily whispered as she released herself from Hermione's hug.

"You look stunning, Em." Hermione whispered with a smile.

"Not compared to you." Emily replied as she turned to face her friend. Hermione looked radiant in her blue gown, her hair it seemed had fallend from her bun, and she naturally had pinned it to one side.

"Pish posh, Ron was the only one who glanced at me that way."

"I thought he was supposed to be wearing those old robes?" Emily commented as she noticed Ron's shiny new, black dress robes through the crowd.

"Harry bought them for him, he told him that it was an early birthday present. I think Harry just wanted to help him out." Hermione stated. "You and Draco were the topic of conversation throughout the whole room tonight. I couldn't believe those reporters! I saw you and Draco in the sea of them. Are you okay?"

"Draco took care of it. They were just being nosey. Wanting to know what happened between me and Harry, hoping to get an inside scoop on my and Draco's sordid affair." Emily said with a laugh before she took another sip of her drink.

"Well, you two do know how to make an entrance. Forget telling you about Cinderella."

"Why?" She spoke perplexed.

"You sort of just topped it. Cinderella didn't enter the ballroom with the man who exposed her of being a Death Eater." At that Emily couldn't help but laugh, if only she knew how absolutely terrifed she had been. Hermione placed a gentle hand upon her wrist. "Everyone couldn't take their eyes off you."

"Not everyone." Emily mumbled underneath her breath.

"Then you weren't looking." Hermione eyes shinned, her mouth twisted into a delicate smiled as she glanced from Emily across the ballroom. Emily followed Hermione gaze until it fell upon Harry.

Their eyes met for the first time that night and it seemed that in that single moment the ballroom blurred around her. The lavish colorful dress-robes all blended together and all she saw was Harry. She felt like a fool for her stomach still fluttered, her breath still became heavy, her heart still beat heavily when his piercing emerald eyes found her through the crowd.


	54. The Final Dance

**Chapter 53: The Final Dance**

Emily stepped out into the brisk spring air, escaping the crowd of people who had been hovering around her all night. She was thankful for a moment of peace and silence. Too many ministry officials had been interested in meeting the granddaughter of the Dark Lord who had been acquitted of the high charges against her; students of all houses who had once been afraid of her now greeted her as a friend. Cameras and reporters had continued to surround her and Draco all evening wanting an exclusive interview about the new "it" couple. All of its chaos had made her go dizzy.

She sighed deeply as she gazed out into the darkness of the night, taking a deep breath, allowing her mind to clear from all that had happened. A piece of hair blew across her face as the cool breeze swept over the balcony. She felt like the breeze that blew, cold and hard. It was what had become of her, unmoved. She had tried so desperately to deny the truth in order to save those she loved from harm, but the only person that had ended up suffering was herself. She had tried desperately to do it on her own, convincing herself over and over that it simply was the way it had to be.

Another breeze swept over her, making her shiver in its cold sting. She rubbed her bare arms with her hands, yet to her surprise a heavy material fell across them suddenly. A crimson cloak had been placed carefully around her shoulders.

"I thought you might need it, especially on a night like this." His soft voice came from behind her, his warm breath against her neck. Emily felt her cheeks flush at his sudden presence. She hadn't expected him to speak to her tonight.

"I'm alright." She lied turning around to face him. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed even brighter tonight without his glasses.

"I could see you shivering from inside." His eyes found hers. Their intensity made her heart quicken, it took her a moment before she found her voice again.

"Thank you." She muttered softly, her voice shaking. Emily didn't know whether it was from the cold or because after all this time, he was suddenly so close.

"You're welcome." Harry brushed a piece of her hair away from her face, his fingers were warm against her cold skin. The sudden heat rushed over her. She closed her eyes, she had forgotten how good it felt. Emily snapped out of her thoughts, trying to regain control.

"Ginny looks beautiful." Emily stated as she moved her head away from his delicate touch.

"She does." His eyes never left hers, as if he was trying to read her mind. Yet, they darted away suddenly as he took a step back. "Malfo…Draco looks the part."

"He does, doesn't he?" Emily agreed. Silence filled the space between. It was moments before either one of them said anything. "You're not wearing your glasses?" Emily said desperately trying to sound casual.

"Hermione's idea. I think she figured Godric Gryffindor wouldn't have worn glasses." Harry joked, a slight smile forming across his face. "I feel sort of ridiculous without them, with all of this," Harry motioned towards his attire "but you know Professor McGonogall insisted I look the part."

"What about me? Do I look the part?" She asked with a laugh, opening the crimson cloak to reveal her gown.

"Never." He said quickly. "You do not have the heart of a Slytherin."

"I am the heir."

"But you are not a Slytherin. You chose Gryffindor."

"I cannot change my past. You of all people should know that."

"You can change who you will be." His eyes caught hers once more.

Another moment of silence passed between them. She tore her eyes from his, pulling the warm cloak tighter against her shivering body. Her heart felt heavy, as if something weighed it down. There were so many questions that ran through her mind. Why was he here with her? What did he want? She had so much to tell him, so much to explain. Yet, the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. For some unexplainable reason, she felt ashamed, unworthy of saying the things that she so desperately wanted to. Her heart filled with pain at all the things that she had let go unsaid. She could feel her heart pound, as if it was urging her on, even now. She glanced out over the dark grounds before closing her eyes allowing her emotions to settle. Finally she let her eyes meet his once more.

"Do you remember that night when you almost kissed me?" Emily saw his face wince at the mention of it.

"How could I forget?" His voice wavered a sudden shame filling him.

"In that moment, every part of me wanted it to happen." A smile suddenly spread across his lips, the boyish grin that she had not seen in months. "That was what terrified me, Harry. I felt so helpless, like I had no control. I was scared of myself, of what I needed, of how much I wanted it, how much I wanted you. I was afraid of just how connected you and I had become to each other."

"Em—"

"Please, just let me finish." Emily heard the desperation within her own voice. Harry simply nodded. "I lied to myself, Harry. I forced myself and convinced myself that by breaking things off, by simply letting it all go that it would make everything easier for you. Easier for you to move on, to have someone else who could truly be there for you, forever—"

"Emily—"

"No, you don't want to face it Harry! My life is so uncertain compared to what yours will be. Once I turn seventeen it is just a matter of time, with Voldemort on the move, who knows how long—" Emily stopped as Harry gave a frustrated sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why must you always talk about it!?" It was now Harry's voice that rose with desperation.

"So that you realize just why I cannot be what you need."

"You are all that I need, you are all that I want. When will you realize that!?" Harry grasped her arms with his strong hands, turning her to face him; his emerald eyes caught the light from the grand windows of the Great Hall. Emily had no reply. "I have always understood your curse, I have always kept the prophecy in the forefront of my mind, Em. I get it! What I don't understand is why you are so desperate to fight me. To take what little time we might have together. It's not just you who he's after. Both of our lives will be on the line in this war."

"Harry."

"All I know, Em, is that I have tried to convince myself these last months that if this is what you truly wanted then…then I would have to accept it. That it was the best thing for you…and me, that we were doing the right thing. That risking both of our lives was too much to bear. I tried to rid myself of you, to free myself from this hold that you have over me. Yet, your presence always remained. I realized just how much I need you…that I…" Harry stopped, taking her shaking hand in his, warmth flooded through the both of them. He tilted her chin so that her startled eyes found his. "You need me to."

"Harry…" She tried to fight her heart. Yet she was tired, tired of fighting him. Tired of fighting the truth of it all: that she desperately needed him.

"Let me in. Let me into your heart again." Emily felt a tear run down her cheek at his words.

"You never left it." Emily spoke purely. Harry's exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath this whole time. He gently rubbed his thumb over her tears wiping them away. It was as if in this simple act he was healing her.

"I have always loved you, you must know that." His deep voice whispered as he placed his forehead on hers, breathing her in.

"I hoped." She replied.

Her heart that had been broken by the darkness suddenly felt whole. She wrapped her arms around his neck, needing to be as close to him as she could: Harry tightened his grasp around her waist. The two of them simply stayed like that, breathing the other in, taking in the feeling of being with each other again.

"We were wrong by the way." Emily mumbled into his chest.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he pulled gently away to see her face.

"The mirror in the abandoned classroom—"

"The Mirror of Erised?"

"You said it's magic was gone, lost over time, we were wrong." Emily could feel herself smile as Harry's expression became more confused. "I mentioned the mirror to Professor Lupin and he said that the mirror shows the deepest desire of our hearts."

"The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is." Harry mumbled more to himself than to her. "Dumbledore said that to me the first time I found it. It was in my first year during the Christmas holidays, I looked into it and saw my parents standing there with me."

"That's why you expected me to see something?" Emily spoke finally putting all the pieces together. "But all I saw was the two of us as we were."

"As did I." Harry took a breath closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. Emily felt him tighten his hold around her body. "Is that what changed your mind about us?" Emily opened her eyes and saw only his piercing emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Yes and no." She took a deep breath unsure as to what to say or where to start. "Lupin showed me an old portrait of my mum. He found it among my father's possessions. It was seeing her I think that made me remember something that I had forgotten long ago."

"Which is what?" Harry asked his eyes searching hers for the truth.

"Love is not meant to be easy, yet it is worth fighting for."

"So is that what we are doing from now on, fighting?" Harry had a bemused smile on his face.

"I think we have been fighting for each other this whole time. Fighting against all odds and all reason that tells us we are up against an un-bearable force, that all hope is lost. My curse has told me my whole life that love is impossible, and yet here you are, Harry, willing to risk everything to be with me because of love. So yes, we are fighting, and I promise to fight. I will never give up on us again." Emily words echoed over the balcony. The strength of her conviction stirred within the both of them. "All this time I have been denying my heart the one thing it desires the most." Emily placed her hand on Harry's cheek forcing him to look into her eyes. "You."

She felt his touch loosen from around her and she dropped her hand from his cheek not understanding why. Grasping underneath the high shirt collar he pulled out the black leather cord, there dangling on it were two rings. Carefully undoing the clasp from around his neck, he took off the silver wedding band that had been his mother's.

"This is yours." Harry spoke as he slipped it onto Emily's right hand. Emily looked down at it. Feeling a sense of wholeness wash over her as it rested once again on her finger. "I will never give up on us either, Em. I love you. Now and always." He said simply staring into her eyes, his boyish grin once again spreading across his face. His arms quickly found themselves around her waist again. Emily did not know how long they stood there locked in each other's embrace. Emily only knew that it would never be long enough.

"So this is how you represent Gryffindor, Potter, by moving in on my date?"

"Draco!" Emily said surprised as she tentatively untangled herself from Harry's arms.

"Don't." He held up a hand as he walked towards her. "At least one of us got what we hoped for." He gave them both a broken smile.

"Work things out with her, Draco." Harry encouraged. "Trust me on this one." He said glancing from Draco to Emily. He wrapped his arm around her waist once more, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"Yeah, um, I think that Dumbledore is about to speak, so the representatives have to go take our places up front."

"Oh, right." Emily stepped out of Harry's all too warm embrace to give him his cloak, but before she turned to walk away she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Grabbing Draco's extended arm, they both headed back indoors, after all she still was the representative for Slytherin. "I will see you in there." She smiled at Harry just before entering the hall again.

Draco had been right; Dumbledore eyed them as if to motion them to hurry to their places. They moved towards the front of the room, and took their respective seats upon the large thrones that had been placed to represent each of the houses.

"Thank you!" Dumbledore extended his hands. "Thank you all, members of the ministry, students, faculty for coming tonight to celebrate Hogwarts and its Founders. Without whom, our world would not have its brightest and most talented witches and wizards. This school was founded in the hope that we all may be united, no matter what bloodlines. These times are filled with darkness, yet if we stand firm together I know that we can overcome anything. Some of you may already have met our representatives throughout tonight, but it is now my honor to officially announce those who were chosen to represent the four houses. Representing, the house of Helga Hufflepuff, Ms. Padma Patil and Mr. Michael Corner, for the house of Rowena Ravenclaw Ms. Hannah Abbott and Mr. Zacharias Smith. Representing the house of Salazar Slytherin Ms. Emily Black and Mr. Draco Malfoy. And last representing the house of Godric Gryffindor, Ms. Ginny Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter." All eight representatives stood as the applause filled the Great Hall, each person cheering for their own house and for Hogwarts. "Thank you." Dumbledore began once more. "Now, it is custom for the representatives take the floor for the final dance of the night."

Dumbledore nodded to the band, and then back to the representatives. The men of the houses at his nod stood and extended their hands to their partners, all except Draco. Upon noticing Emily's smile and feeling her gentle hand squeeze his in encouragement, he apprehensively moved to stand in front of Ginny. He took her ivory hand in his, seeing her radiant smile and speechless nod of the head, he led her down the steps to the dance floor with the other couples. Both Ginny and Draco glancing back to see Harry extend his hand to Emily.

The whole room erupted into a roar of whispers and the rapid flashing of cameras.

"I think the whole room didn't expect that." Harry whispered into her ear as they both made their way slowly down the wooden steps.

Emily agreed with a simple smile. She rested her head upon his shoulder. She didn't mind, she thought, for she got to be in the arms of the one person whom she had wanted to dance with all night. As they reached the marbled dance floor, Harry took his place in front of her, his strong hand held her lower back, pulling her close to him, his other held her hand, which fit perfectly into his. Emily had never felt more secure than she did in this moment. The two simply molded into each other's bodies as they swept across the dance floor. Their eyes locking onto one another. Emily could feel their hearts beat in the same rhythm.

They truly were one. The inscription on the ancient ruins book floated into her mind: Unus pectus pectoris, unus mens mentis, duo spiritus, unus iter itineris. How could she have not realized this before! She had heard her mother describe this a long time ago, 'one head, one heart, two spirits, one journey'. It was the mark of true, pure love. Emily smiled as she envisioned her mother's portrait.

"What?" Harry asked upon seeing her smile. "Am I that bad?"

Emily put her hand to his chest, as they slowly stopped dancing. The other couples danced around them, the music played on, all eyes seemed to be on the two of them, but all she saw was Harry.

"Can you feel that? Our hearts beating in the same rhythm." Emily asked placing his warm hand above her own lightening scar, above her heart.

"I have always felt it, from the first moment I met you." His eyes sought hers.

Emily was captivated, enraptured with his love for her. She felt her breath catch in her throat, her cheeks redden, her mouth became dry at the fullness of it. She suddenly realized that a single tear had escaped her brown eyes. Harry mouth twisted into a gentle smile. He tenderly held her face with his hand. He tenderly bent his head towards her cheek and kissed away her single tear. Emily gave a soft gasp at the feeling of his lips on her skin. Emily tightened her grip on his chest, as she too felt his other hand on her back pulling her closer to him. She was becoming light-headed at his touch, at the familiar smell of him. Her body felt as it were on fire, she closed her eyes taking it all in as his lips traveled from her cheek up to her forehead. Both Harry and Emily stood there, totally enraptured with the other, the feeling of each other's touch, the immensity of their love for the other person.

Emily did not pull away even as she felt Harry's lips touch her own, she rather savored the intoxicating feeling of it. Harry's lips were not rough but perfectly smooth, moving over hers with such tender care. Emily felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest, her breath becoming shallow. As his lips suddenly became more intense against hers, she felt as if something in her slowly had begun to slip away. The darkness that she had held within her, the protection that it had once served, slowly seemed to break and yet she felt as if her heart was filling with more love than she ever thought was possible.

Emily opened her eyes suddenly as she felt Harry pulling away. Harry, realizing what he had done had a look of guilt and horror upon his face. Emily just smiled and placed her hands around his neck, pulling his face back to hers, tangling her fingers within his already untidy black hair, as if letting him know that it was all right. This time neither one held anything back, all the heartache, all the waiting and yearning, all the love that they shared found itself in that moment when their lips meet once again.

They finally broke apart, upon hearing the gasps and murmurs from the room of onlookers, as well as the need for air. Yet the crowd hadn't gasped just at their unexpected kiss, they were staring at Emily's dress. For it was no longer black but a brilliant crimson. A simple heart shaped neckline, an empire waist that was trimmed with delicate gold thread, had replaced the emerald bodice. Her train no longer flowed with black silk but gold satin. Her silver necklace was gone. Emily touched the beautiful material; it was even more breathtaking than the other.

"I told you that you didn't have the heart of a Slytherin." Harry whispered. "You belong in Gryffindor. You belong with me. Now and always." He smiled that boyish way, which always made her knees go weak, Harry pulled her tightly to him again.

Emily smiled up at him, her heart feeling complete. Harry bent his head towards hers once more, yearning to resume where they had left off, but instinctively stopped. He grimaced, his hand suddenly pressing against his forehead, a cry escaping his mouth. Emily clutched her chest; she felt the same searing pain seize her heart. Something was wrong.

"Emily?" Harry's voice echoed over her. The pain etched across his face, his eyes searching hers.

"Harry?" She gasped. Fear gripped her heart again.

The curse was taking its effect, she was sure of it. This was the consequence for what had just passed between them. Yet, upon seeing a black circle of smoke suddenly forming, Emily took a step back from the center of the room. A voice from the dark spoke. A sinister voice that she knew too well, it was her grandfather, it was Voldemort. He had finally come for her.


	55. Sacrifice

**Chapter 54: Sacrifice**

Emily couldn't breath. Her heart seized as the figure from the smoke slowly formed. She had not a moment more to process why she and Harry were still alive, the kiss surely should have taken its effect by now, for the time had come, this was the moment that would define the lives of all those who stood around her paralyzed in fear.

"How…disappointing." His slithering voice spoke as his figure finally formed through the dark mist.

The crowds around her exclaimed in terror as Emily met his red-eyed gaze. She felt her heart drop as Harry's grasp on her back intensified. Yet, his touch gave her a new strength. She had to stall Voldemort as long as she could. She had to keep him distracted, give everyone the time to form some kind of plan. She took a step forward leaving the protection of Harry's arms.

"You turned out to be just like her, like all the others." He spat. He clenched his ivory wand at his side. "The same weakness. Just look at you, at what you've let yourself become." His eyes traveled from her to Harry, a wicked smile formed as the red of his eyes darkened.

"I've become what I should have been. If you hadn't destroyed it all." Emily spoke confidently. Her eyes scanned the crowd, everyone had doubled backwards as if to get as far away as possible, their shocked expression plainly writtend on their faces as they watched the way she interacted with him.

"My, my, aren't you forgetting something. It was not my doing. It was yours." Voldemort sneered, his eyes focused back on hers.

Emily took a step back as she noticed his followers, the Death Eaters, had formed a line all around the ballroom.

"The time has come my dear for another to fall." Voldemort's eyes glistened as he gazed intently at Harry, his wand raised.

Without a moment of hesitation Emily turned back towards Harry and in one swift movement sent him hurtling backwards with a wave of her hand. He flew back at least ten feet landing with a large thud onto the hard stone floor. Emily upon seeing he was safely out of reach turned back to the cloaked Dark Lord. She knew what had to be done.

* * *

Harry shouted her name as he forced himself up. He had not expected her to push him out of the way. A fear surged through him as he saw her. Yet, Harry had no time to try and help her for in the next moment the ballroom had broken into chaos. The Death Eaters had begun their attack. Harry gave a silent plea for her safety as he grabbed his wand from inside his cloak. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"_Sheltertalaris_" Emily focused as she muttered the spell. A large canopy hung around her and Voldemort. Upon her action, Voldemort shot a green light from his wand towards her, yet she was able to block it.

"Clever." He sneered as he glanced around the clear canopy that surrounded them. "Think of this all by yourself."

Emily knew that the shelter couldn't hold him forever, but it was better than nothing. She only needed to give the Order an edge.

"Maybe." She replied as her fingers grasped her wand, which had been hidden underneath the folds of her scarlet gown. She had to do anything to keep him from being able to use his weapon against everyone. "You would know all about my spells, wouldn't you?"

"Ah, you always were more clever than the others, weren't you?" Voldemort smile only widened when he saw her tip her head towards him. " Our journal, I must say that I was impressed by your scribbled notes. It was however a shame that you had no intention to use them for their full potential." Voldemort sent a hurling force towards her. Emily barely had enough time to get out of its path. "I on the other hand, will use them well. I assure you."

"I won't let you hurt them." Emily's voice rose as she tried to catch her breath. "I won't let you hurt him."

"There is nothing you can do, my dear, but surrender or die." Voldemort extended his hands as if once again offering silas within his embrace. "You are no longer immune. The curse is broken."

"I should have been dead twice now, yet here I am." Emily took a step closer her hand firmly gripping her wand. "I think I'll take my chances."

"Actually, it's only once to be factual." Voldemort circled around her, his face twisted into a smile. "I should have understood the deeper magic when I bound you to me, your inability to die by my hand was indeed a surprise but Potter seemed to have solved that problem for me."

"It doesn't make sense, I am not seventeen, the curse should have killed us both." Emily mind had yet to find a solution to why she and Harry were still alive. She wanted to look at him, to find his eyes amongst those in the crowd, but she knew Voldemort would take the advantage.

"Quite a mystery isn't it, my dear." Voldemort whispered.

"So was it all a lie?" Emily's eyes narrowed at she watched his every movement. "Was the curse a lie? You were the one who told me as a child that a kiss before I was seventeen would kill me. This was all some sort of charade to keep me under your control, wasn't it!?"

"You have always been the key, my dear, the key to finding the one whom the prophecy foretold. The curse was just a solution, a compass."

"To find Harry, to confirm that he was the one prophesized to kill you."

"You see that's the trouble with prophecies, my dear, they are never specific. However, you have served your purpose for now."

"The curse was never fatal?" Emily questioned her eyes never leaving his. Her mind tried to sort through all of what she had just heard.

"On the contrary, my dear, it's made you vulnerable."

* * *

Harry tasted blood from the cut on his lip. He wiped his mouth with the back of his open hand. His breath had become heavy as he fought his way through the crowd. The Order had broken off trying both to defend as well as protect. They were trying to get as many people as possible out of the ballroom. He glanced back at Emily. She was trying to get up from being hit. His heart seized upon seeing her bloodied body. His mind was torn from her battered figure as a spell slashed across his arm. He had fought of nearly seven masked Death Eaters, and yet a sea of black figures still rose throughout the ballroom. His training had served him well.

Yet, his mind was swarmed with the fear of seeing Emily's lifeless body. His mind was so clouded that his wand was forced suddenly from his hand by one of the approaching Death Eaters. Harry tried to come up with something as the cloaked figure raised his own wand to attack, but was surprised when the Death Eater himself was stunned.

"We can't have you dead yet Potter." Draco smiled as he returned Harry's wand. With that he was gone back into the sea of fighting. Harry owed his life to Draco, a notion he thought would never be possible.

* * *

"_Confringo_." The spell shot from her wand, yet Voldemort blocked it with nothing more than a flick of his wand.

"Is that all you have. I must say that I am disappointed. It seems that you have lost your…touch." Voldemort spoke through a laugh, his wand pointed directly towards her. With a flicker of his ivory wand, Emily felt a surging pain rush over her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, her heart felt as if it would burst from the surging fire that had overcome her body. It was the cruciatus curse. Emily felt her body shake as the pain slowly subsided. Yet, her strength was not taken from her, her surging emotions filled her once again.

"_Livitiatius_!" A blue flame shot from her wand. Voldemort's held her spell with his own wand. Emily clutched her wand with both hands; she focused all her energy on the spell, clearing her mind from everything. Yet, within moments both Voldemort and her were forced to break the connection causing them to both to be projected backwards against the hard stone floor.

* * *

"Ginny, get out of here!" Draco shouted as he grabbed her arm in desperation.

"No!" Ginny retorted her mouth fixed into a stubborn grin. "When you will you stop considering me fragile." Just at that moment a red spell shot from her wand and hit an approaching Death Eater.

"Please!" His piercing blue eyes pleaded with her.

"I am not going to run, not now. We will fight this together." She smiled at him in the midst of the surrounding turmoil.

"Gin—" Draco gave a heavy and frustrated groan as he realized that she was right. "Fine! But stay beside me!"

* * *

Harry came across Hermione and Ron as he made his was to the back of the room, both were helping people escape through a blasted out hole in the thick stonewall. Harry tried to give them as much protection as he could by blocking spell after spell that hurtled their way.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted upon seeing the Death Eater that eyed him. Harry upon hearing her scream saw him too. The two sent spell after spell towards the other, yet Harry was able to finish him off with a clear binding spell.

"That was too close!" Ron stated with a look of shock.

"I need to find Dumbledore." Harry shouted. "We have to get through the spell around Emily. It's her only chance."

"Go!" Hermione encouraged. "We can handle this!" She gave him a nod.

Harry looked at both of his best friends. The three of them had been through everything together over the past six years. Every time he felt as if he was alone, there they were reminding him that they would always be right there, fighting next to him. A fear gripped him, a knowledge that if things took a toll tonight this might be the last time he ever saw them.

"You both take care of each other." Harry said his emerald eyes fierce.

"Don't think about us, go!" Ron said as he gave his best friend a push. Harry nodded as he turned back towards the mass chaos of those that were fighting. He searched through the crowd to find Dumbledore. His eyes found his figure towards the center of the ballroom, making his way through the battle.

* * *

Emily felt as if she had been punched in the stomach as Voldemort slowly approached her. She tried to get up but an unknown force hit her again. Yet, in one last effort she launched a spell towards Voldemort, this time it hit him causing him to fly backwards. Slowly catching her breath, she rose. A black smoke shot from Voldemort wand, a thousand pieces of glass hurtled towards her weak body. Using a shield charm she was able to keep the majority of the shards from cutting her, yet some had torn through her gown. She had felt the others, which had sliced her arms and one across her cheek. In one swift movement Voldemort was in front of her, grabbing her by her neck. Emily felt the slow steady pressure of his cold hand against her throat.

"You can't kill me, my dear. Not then and not now." His red-eyes penetrated hers. Emily could feel the hatred that radiated through him. Her hands clawed his, trying to get free from his hard grasp; her lungs were burning from the lack of air.

* * *

Hermione clutched the hands of two third year girls as she led them through the crossfire to the opening in the wall. Their frightened faces gave her strength as she blocked as many spells as she could. Ron covered her as she approached. Nearly half the younger witches and wizards had been safely found and rescued. Yet, Hermione wasn't blind. Her heart seized as she noticed the lifeless figures that lay upon the stone floor.

"Go now!" She shouted to them as they disappeared through the wall. Her voice chocked as she held back the overwhelming emotions.

"We'll get through this." Ron spoke, his eyes fixed on Hermione. "We always have."

"What about everyone else Ron. How many have already died!" Hermione's eyes scanned the large room. Once it had been a Great Hall filled with laughter and feasts, would it now always be tainted with the dark air of destruction and death?

* * *

Emily fought his grasp as hard as she could. She knew it was only minutes before she would black out. Her heart cried out in fear. Her eyes searched through the canopy for Harry. She needed to see him one last time.

"How sweet." Voldemort hissed as he noticed her gaze. With a powerful motion he threw her body to the side. "Look at what loving him has gotten you. Look at how weak you have let yourself become." Emily coughed as she tried to regain her breath.

"Weak?" Emily said as she found her wand that had been snatched from her earlier.

In a fluid movement Emily sent a blinding light towards Voldemort knocking him to the ground and forcing his wand from his hand. She approached him slowly, her wand fixed at his heart.

"Whose weak now?"

She could feel the hatred filling her body. All the bitterness from her dark childhood, the memory of her mother's death, the things that he had forced her to do, all the people she had watched him destroy. All of it came back to her. She wanted to kill him.

"Go ahead." His voice was clear and calm. Emily eyes focused on his, and then she glanced towards the scene that unfolded in front of her.

"Kill me, my dear, if you can." He dared her.

Emily knew that by killing him it would mean that she was just like him. That she had become just like him. What she had been running from her entire life. The fear, that she would become him, had found her once again. She wondered at what moment had her grandfather died and Voldemort had been born. She had the same blood surging through her veins; she was still his granddaughter. Nothing could or would ever change that. Killing him now would not ride her of his memory or the pain he had caused her. Only one thing could. Only one path would heal the memories of her childhood.

"A long time ago before my mother died, back when you were nothing more than a mere muggle, I felt sorry for you. For you were alone lost in your own anger and regrets." Emily noticed that his eyes had suddenly softened. "But as I grew I gave into the hate that you hold so dear. Even now, I still feel it coursing through me. But I'm done. Done hating you. You deserve to die. But it will not be by my hands." Voldemort looked surprised at her words. Emily slowly lowered her wand, as she looked him in the eyes. "I…I forgive you." At these words she let the wand fall from her hand as she backed away from him.

"Stupid girl." Voldemort stood slowly as he regained his balance. "Weak, pathetic." With a flick of his wrist his ivory wand was back in his hand. His strong white hand sent a blinding blow across her face, knocking her to the ground.

* * *

"Draco!"

At Ginny's scream, Draco's heart stopped. He saw her body go limp, slowly falling to the ground. He rushed to her side, unaware of what had happened. Draco muttered a healing charm as quickly as he could. He held her cold body, as he looked around for the person responsible, surely they had not fled, but wanted to finish what they had started. Draco's eyes were fixed upon the approaching figure. Although the figure was masked, he knew that the man behind it was his father.

"HOW COULD….WHY!" Draco's anger surged through his veins. His father expression was simply cold and blank.

"She is not of our kind. No son of mine will be associated with a mudblood lover." Lucius Malfoy then turned and walked away.

If Ginny's faint voice hadn't spoken, Draco might have killed him right then. A surge of emotion overwhelmed him as he noticed that Ginny's body had begun to heal. Yet, as his eyes traveled over her body he caught sight of the scene unfolding between Voldemort and Emily.

* * *

Hermione gasped as her eyes caught the two figures in the center of the room. Ron followed her gaze, his mouth tightened as he saw the scene that lay before them. "We have to do something!" Hermione shouted in panic as she flung herself in Emily's direction leaving Ron to run after her.

* * *

"Professor!" Harry shouted. He was no more than a few paces from Dumbledore. The Professor turned and upon seeing Harry a sense of relief flooded his face but it was only for a moment.

"Harry." Dumbledore grasped his shoulder. "Whatever happens you must stay behind me. Do you understand?!" His voice was clear and direct as his grasp on Harry's shoulder tightened.

* * *

"RON! LET ME GO!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron grabbed her arm. She fought him but he only pulled her closer.

"There is nothing we can do." Ron said as she looked at Emily's figure.

There was nothing that either one of them could do. This was what Emily had been trying to prepare them for. Hermione tried to shake his arm off, yet his firm grasp only tightened. Hermione ultimately succumbed into his arms, her loud cries muffled by his chest.

* * *

"Professor! We have to get that shield down! She doesn't have much time!"

Harry saw something in Dumbledore eyes then, something that sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Just then a searing pain, a feeling of dread washed over. _Emily!_ His eyes strained to see her through the clear shield, but when he did his heart dropped.

* * *

A wicked smile crossed Voldemort's face as he pointed his wand in Emily's direction. Her hand held her burning cheek, seared by Voldemort's hand. A fear rushed through her, a notion that this was it, this was the moment her life had been destined for. She glanced through the crowd until her eyes found the emerald ones she had been searching for. Harry looked terrified, the fear he felt for her was apparent in his eyes. She could feel his fear, as if in that moemtn a wave crashed over her.

Even here and now her heart burned for him, she ached to feel his touch, just one last time. Despite the fear that crippled him and her, she slowly rose from the hard stone floor. With as much strength as she could muster, she stood. Standing there facing her kin, her own grandfather, a man so full of hate, but in her heart she felt only love. Love for all those whose eyes now lay upon her. At that moment she let the shield that protected all those whom she had come to love fall.

"You seem to be growing weaker." His pure white fingers tightened around his ivory wand.

Voldemort gave a slight laugh as his mind focused on all those who stood throughout the room. His red eyes traveled among all those that she had come to love; yet they lingered on Harry. This was the moment she knew he had been waiting for, the opportune moment to test his weapon.

"You have failed." Voldemort's eyes darkened as he turned to fix his wand upon not only Harry but everyone else as well.

In that split second of time, Emily's mind flooded with memories of the past months. She pictured the first time she saw Harry, how his eyes had looked into her soul even then. When she met Hermione and Ron, seeing Draco's true heart, the look of love that radiated through Ginny when Draco asked her to dance, the time Harry had first smiled at her, that day in the rain when she realized that she loved him. The feeling of his arms around her, the touch of him, the fire she had felt when his lips had been on hers; she let all of it fill her soul.

Emily in one flurried movement forced herself between Voldmeort's wand and the people that she loved, the man that she loved with all her heart and soul.

_I love you; I'll love you forever. _Her heart whispered to Harry in that brief moment before everything went black.

The last thing she saw was the red blast from Voldemort's wand, yet the last thing that forced itself into her mind before the darkness took her was Harry's whispered words.

_Now and always. _


	56. Vanishing Acts

**Chapter 55: Vanishing Acts**

Harry's body seared with pain as he watched her lifeless body slowly give way, falling in one fluid, graceful movement onto the hard, stone floor. His eyes focused on every curve of her body, how her undone brown hair gently streamed across her still face, her torn crimson dress no longer rose or fell with her steady breath. Her beautiful body lay motionless. Her fingers unclenched, her eyes gently closed.

It was as if she was simply asleep, and for a moment Harry longed to believe this impossible notion. He wanted with all of his soul to believe that her brown eyes would soon flutter open, that her lips would move with a new breath, but his heart had not caught up with his mind. For he knew that she was indeed gone, and he knew in that split second a part of him, maybe all of him, had died as well.

He heard nothing, not the shrieks of onlookers nor the mournful cries from his friends. He felt nothing, not the locked grip of Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder, nor the rushing pain that had suddenly filled his heart. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. All he knew was that his worst fear had come true, and now he was living in a nightmare. Before he even knew what he was doing he had broken Dumbledore's grasp; his body ran as if of it's own free will to her side.

"Harry, no!" He heard Dumbledore speak, but he paid him no attention.

He slumped on his knees beside her still, lifeless body. Her once warm face felt cool to the touch, yet the color of her cheeks, the pink of her lips still remained. He let his fingers trace the curves of her face, her jaw, until his hand clenched back in pain. It hurt too much to touch her; he couldn't bear the raw fire that radiated through him as he touched her soft skin. His hands clenched his face; he could feel the hot tears run over them. He heard the bellow of his voice, the loud mournful cry from his throat, yet he could not remember doing it. His mind searched for some way to save her, to go back and change…but he could not think nor act. It was as if this horrible moment had lasted forever. Harry tore his eyes from her still body, to the person responsible for her death, his enemy, her own kin, Lord Voldemort. A subtle grin appeared on his face as his crimson eyes meet Harry's. Voldemort seemed surprised, yet satisfied with the outcome, slowly taking a step closer to him, judging what he might do. Harry let him come, the closer he was the easier it would be to break him.

Harry forced himself up. If he was to fight, if he was to kill him, he had to be ready. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed dark figures beginning to appear. The remaining Death Eaters approached Voldemort, making a half circle around him. He was outnumbered, even with the surviving members of the Order. Yet, what was curious was that they did not seem interested in his presence, rather they looked to their leader for their next move, as if unaware of what to do next. Voldemort nodded to his right and to his left, his ivory hand still curled tightly around his wand.

Harry's fist tightened into a ball, as the emotion ran through him. He had to focus, he knew that, but something snapped the moment Harry had seen Emily's body fall to the floor. He desperately wanted to turn around to face Dumbledore, to know what his plan was. But he knew the minute he did, Voldemort would strike, so Harry stood still facing his adversary completely at a loss as to what he was going to do next.

He watched on as Voldemort held up his hand, he signaled three cloaked Death Eaters to his side. Harry knew their masks well enough to know that the chosen Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, and Dodmore approached their master, heads bent in respect. Voldemort whispered something so that only they could hear. At his words, they all gave a startled look, unsure as to what he meant. Harry saw Malfoy interrupt him, Voldemort hissed. They all nodded at the same time. Harry didn't know what had transpired between them, but he knew it was something he should be prepared for.

"We meet yet again Harry." Voldemort spoke as he turned his full attention back on him. Anger, pure hatred surged through Harry, as he saw a fixed, smile cross Lord Voldemort's pale face. "I find it interesting that every time I try and kill you another takes your place. First your pathetic mudblood mother, then that poor foolish boy. And now her." Harry's eyes narrowed as he noticed Voldemorts gaze move to Emily. "She was the weakest of them all, thinking that her love could save you." Voldemort smile broadened. "No one can save you Potter. Not even old Dumbledore here, and he knows it."

His eyes darkened at the thought. Upon his nod, the three cloaked Death Eaters slowly stepped towards him. Harry extended his wand, ready for them to make the first move.

"Ah, there will be no need for that, Harry. They will not harm you, I assure you. They know that you are mine to kill." Harry's hand only tightened around his wand. A sudden relief washed over him as he felt Dumbledore's presence.

"Dumbledore."

"It would seem that you have interrupted our party." Dumbledore spoke.

Voldemort sneered at Dumbledore's comment, he eyed his followers once again, urging them to continue. They were only a few steps from where Harry and Dumbledore stood. Dodmore and Bellatrix had their wands ready as they closed the last final steps. Malfoy on the other hand had broken off, veering to the left.

What happened next came in three swift movements. Bellatrix and Dodmore stood still in front of them, unwavering. Malfoy swiftly bent down to pick up Emily's lifeless body. Harry upon seeing him could not even mutter a sound for Voldemort had begun his attack. The Great Hall once again broke into chaos; the other Death Eaters at once began their attack on the rest of the Order. Dumbledore defended Voldemort's attack first, leaving Harry to deal with both Bellatrix and Dodmore, who had simply been a defensive shield, a way to divert their attention from Malfoy's task. Harry fought them both off hard. It took all of his strength to knock down Dodmore with a blinding spell, leaving him defenseless. A loud roar made Harry turn instinctively.

"It would seem that I have won, Professor." Voldemort muttered as he extended his arm.

Dumbledore's wand lay a few feet from him. His weak body barely stable upon the one knee that held him. One hand lay on his quickly rising chest, his breath shallow from the exertion, the other curled into a fist at his side.

"You shall never win." Dumbledore glanced at Harry as he spoke.

Voldemort's eyes followed his, his smile disappearing. He sneered at Dumbledore, his eyes reddening with every second that passed. Harry struggled to get to Dumbledore's wand, in time. But he was too late. With a flicker of Voldemort's wrist, Harry felt the rush of extreme heat and a powerful gush of wind thrusting him backwards. He had been no more than a few feet from Dumbledore. Harry's eyes widened as he felt a strong pull on the leather cord around his neck. Emily's ring floated in the air in front of him, a green light emitting from the emerald. It was some sort of shield or defensive charm that had acted on its own.

It took him a moment to realize that it had been a fire raging spell that had almost encircled him. He wiped the black residue from his face with his arm, as he did it seared with pain. Although the ring had kept him safe from most of it, his arm had been burned, badly by the looks of it. He held his forearm carefully with his clean hand as he jumped to his feet, ready for what was to come. Harry's eyes tried to see through the thick black smoke, yet it took a moment for the thick dark fog to clear. Slowly he began to see. But there was nothing there. Voldemort, Dumbledore, the other Death Eaters, and Malfoy with Emily's body had all vanished in the darkness.


	57. Unmarked Grave

**Chapter 56: Unmarked Grave**

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_Yet none could know how such sweet bliss could turn to woe_

_For in her garden of bloom, in the light's last hue, into death's embrace she did go_

Harry was forced awake, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the night. It was the same voice, the same voice that called to him all these nights, it was her voice. The song stirred his lifeless heart forcing him to feel once again, making him remember all over again. She was gone. She was never coming back. Harry's body shook in his bed as his mind seared with the memories of that night. The way she had felt in his arms as they danced, the sound of her warm voice, the feel of his lips on hers, the look in her eyes right before…he tried to push back the memories into the crevasses of his mind. He never succeeded. No matter how hard he tried to forget, they still remained. She still remained with him.

Her body had been stolen. No funeral was held for her. No words said, no song sung. There had not been a moment for such a thing in the chaotic days that followed. Harry told himself that he would not have gone anyway, he wouldn't have been able to bear it. Her only resting place was in Harry's mind and heart, her grave unmarked to everyone but him.

* * *

It had been months since the attack and still no sound, no word, no whisper had been heard about Voldemort's whereabouts. It was as if he had simply disappeared into thin air, which to those who had been there that night had actually occurred. The war raged on however, the Death Eaters made weekly attacks up and down the country. Yet, Voldemort himself was never seen. The Daily Prophet was publishing new stories every ten minutes about how the Ministry should have been prepared for such an attack, the mysterious vanishing of not only Voldemort but Dumbledore as well, the amount of damage that had been done to Hogwarts, the number of deaths still being recorded, how St. Mungo's beds were filling up with patients.

It was decided that Hogwarts would be shut down for the remainder of the year; students were to be sent home to be with their families during such a time as this. Without the leadership of Professor Dumbledore, the Order with Harry had relocated back to Grimmauld Place as a base of operation for the now ongoing war. Since the last remaining heir of the House of Black was gone, Grimmauld Place was left to Harry, according to the last will and testament of Sirius Black. The Order could continue to reside and plan within its walls for as long as Harry allowed. Which fitted him, because the only thing Harry felt, the only living part within him sought Voldemort's death. His focus never shifted from that goal. It was the only thing he felt was worth living for, to kill the one who had taken everything from him.

But it would seem that Voldemort did not want to be found. He was laying low from what the Order had found out, letting his follower's do their work while he isolated himself from them. Harry's patience had grown thin over the last few weeks, he wanted revenge and he couldn't wait any longer. Moody and Shacklebolt were already out searching for bits of information. Lupin was gathering allies in the North. Tonks and Podmore were still at St. Mungos recovering from the latest attack in Yorkshire. Mrs. Weasley went to check on them in the morning before heading to see Ginny, whom would be discharged from St. Mungo's in only a few more weeks, a delight to the entire Weasley clan.

Days seemed to run together with the nights. There were no longer classes to study for, or quidditch to pass the time, each moment was filled with tension, with the knowledge that Voldemort could attack anywhere at anytime. The Order flurried to and from Grimmauld Place, going to the Ministry and back. Bill and Charlie were traveling abroad gathering support. It seemed that everyone was moving at a faster pace than before, all fixed on the task, on the war that had begun months ago.

It was a rare moment that Harry was able to be still, he had tried very hard to make sure it was that way. Yet, he seemed to always be drawn here into the now abandoned room where only months ago Emily had occupied over Christmas. He took a deep breath and for a moment he caught the gentle smell of her coconut and lime lotion. His heart wrenched once again at the memory of her, remembering how they had laid here in each other's arms all those nights.

His eyes caught sight of the dozens of Daily Prophets that lay strewn around the room. The front pages were all the same. The image itself remained unchanging for a month since that first publication the morning after the attack. Harry's heart burned again as he glanced at the moving picture of himself clutching Emily's limp body in his arms, his head thrown back in a mournful cry. Upon seeing it, Hermione had remarked through a high-pitched scream that it was absolutely horrible that anyone had a camera in the first place to take a picture during such an event. Ron had said nothing. He simply put his arm around her, his eyes however had been fixed on Harry.

Harry felt just as numb as he had when it had happened. He hadn't slept much. He barely ate. He breathed, he walked, he mumbled a few words every now and again but there was no life in him. He had felt so sure that he could protect her, that he could keep her from harm, that he could keep death at bay. His life had been filled with death, his parent's death, Sirius', Cedric's, but all of them were somehow more bearable than this. With Emily it was different. He had felt a since of loss, a since of guilt, for the deaths of the others, but he and Emily were so intertwined that a part of him, maybe even all of him felt lost. Her death was unbearable in every way, because he had begun to hope that she would be safe, that he could save her, but he had failed. He had failed to protect her.

"Harry?" A gentle knock came from the door. Harry did not move, nor did he answer. He simply closed his eyes wishing they would go leaving him alone once more. "Harry, are you in here?"

Hermione spoke softly as the door creaked. Harry heard her footsteps approach the bed. He knew that he would have to say something soon, yet what would he say. _Sorry Hermione I just wanted some time alone to think about the death of my girlfriend. _It was probably better for him if he just kept quiet.

"You've been pretty quiet today." Hermione spoke not really knowing what to say. Harry just stared straight up at the dark painted ceiling. "I understand if you are not up for talking, but if you need to or just want to...I'm here. You know that right?" Hermione voice wavered as she tried to control her own emotions. Not only had she lost one of her best friends, but he too was slowly slipping away.

"I know."

"Ron and I are…just worried. It's been six months—" Hermione stopped as Harry turned over onto his side clearly stating that he wasn't going to listen to her anymore. "Okay."

Hermione placed her hand on his arm trying to comfort him in anyway she could. She glanced around the room. Memories flooded her of moments with Emily; they seemed to occur years ago rather than the months that had passed. Hermione eyed the small stack of photos on the blackened-brick mantle. As she stood she saw that they were of Harry and Emily's parents, some new and some old. There was even a photo of Harry and Emily from this past year, right after the trial.

"Oh." She exclaimed solemnly as she fingered through them. Her heart broke as she glanced at the two people in the photo; both were utterly enraptured with the other.

"What?" Harry spoke from his fixed daze. Yet when he saw what Hermione held in her hands he just turned back around.

"Did you know about these?" Hermione sniffled. A moment passed before she pressed him further. "Did you?" She asked earnestly.

"Yeah, I've seen them before."

"And this one?" Harry didn't move. "Your parents look so young. I wonder where was it taken?"

"By the lake." Harry mumbled so softly that Hermione almost didn't hear his answer.

"Right, of course, the lone oak tree. Funny isn't it how one spot can hold so many memories? It was where she always ran to when—"

"Enough!" Harry shouted as he sat up quickly. "I know it's where she always ran when things went wrong, I know its where I could always find her, enough, Hermione, enough, I can't take it anymore." His mouth tightened as he tried to regain his composure.

"I…I'm so sorry, Harry. I know you more than any of us remember those moments. I'm so sorry." Hermione sniffled as she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She placed the photo of him and Emily upon the nightstand before getting up and heading towards the door.

"I should have died Hermione." Harry mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. Hermione turned back towards her friend. Harry glanced up at her, his face streaked with tears. "We both should have died that night."

"You didn't though, Harry."

"But why!?" Harry exclaimed. "It just…none of it makes sense." Harry wiped his face with his hands brushing the tears from his cheeks.

"Harry maybe its not suppose to. Her prophecy was fulfilled. Maybe that's why."

"Until he's dead her death was in vain." Harry eyes seemed to turn black as he looked up at her. It sent a chill down her spine.

"Get some rest Harry. I'll come back when it's time for dinner." She said slowly before closing the door behind her.


	58. Healing

**Chapter 57: Healing**

"I just think it would be best if he was not involved in all of this Ministry business, the poor boy has suffered so much already. Why must he be at the center?"

"Because he is the chosen one dear. He is the only one that can stop Vol…Voldemort."

"I'm not daft, Arthur. I know fully well who and what the boy is. I haven't been in and around the Order for the last couple of years without acquiring some kind of knowledge! I just wish that he could be spared this too. He has been so...lifeless since…everything."

"He barely sleeps or eats. Poor mate, he must be starving."

"Ron, please. Can't you see that he is suffering, there must be something else can we do. Maybe a potion or a—"

"HERMIONE! There will be nothing of that sort in this house! Harry must heal from all of this in his own way. Oh dear, my roast! I totally forgot."

"It's been six months, I just don't want to lose him too, Ron. You understand right, you've seen him."

"I know. It's as if all his energy is being spent on finding Voldemort so that he can—" Ron made a slashing motion against his throat.

"Enough of this talk, both of you. Dinner is ready, Hermione can you go get—oh, Harry! There you are dear. Good to see you up, dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed upon noticing Harry enter the kitchen. Harry simply nodded and walked to the end of the long table away from the rest and sat down. The others soon followed, apprehensive at Harry's lack of interest in sitting with them.

Harry did not say a word throughout dinner. He would every now and again glance towards someone, but that was just a signal to pass him something. Where then his eyes would be fixed back on the food that he only consumed because he had to or else Mrs. Weasley would force him to stay even longer to finish. He ate quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

His mind kept analyzing that last moment before Voldemort vanished over and over again. He saw him beckon Lucius Malfoy towards her body, but why? Harry's thoughts had been wrapped around this question for the last months. Why take her body? What purpose did he have? Harry's mind went in circles over and over again trying to wrap his head around everything. He tried to think of every reason, to see every angle but he came up with nothing. All he knew was that she was dead and in moments like these he felt himself yearn for its sweet embrace too. Harry was jerked from his dark thoughts at the sound of a loud commotion coming from the front corridor.

"Arthur, Molly!" Harry immediately recognized it as Lupin's voice.

"We're in the kitchen, Remus!" Arthur called back. Lupin's figure appeared in a second through the entranceway.

"Oh, dear what's happened!?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed at the sight of Lupin's torn jacket and bloodstained trousers.

"An attack occurred right outside of London, about 100 kilometers, near Gloucester. Death Eaters were after something." Lupin sat down trying to regain his breath. "The Order interceded them—"

"Why didn't anyone notify us!" Harry exclaimed. It was the first full sentence he had said all night. "We, I, SHOULD have known!"

"It was too quick, Harry! Only those that were at the Ministry had time to take action. I had only just reported back to the Ministry from the north when it happened." Lupin tried to explain but everyone in the room knew Harry was furious at the missed opportunity to do something.

"Who else was hurt?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stepped forward to take care of Lupin's wounds.

"Oh, I'm fine Molly. Not a scratch on me."

"Then, whose blood is it?" Ron asked glancing at the red stained trousers.

"Malfoy's." Lupin replied.

"Is he dead?" Harry asked without any shred of emotion on his face.

"He's at St. Mungo's, the Healers say he may not make it."

"Good." Harry turned to walk out of the room.

"Harry, it's Draco's blood, not Lucius'." Lupin explained. "He was the one who gave us the tip of where they would be."

"Oh no." Mrs. Weasley slumped back into her chair.

"Ginny." Hermione said through a muffle. "She's upstairs resting. She'll be devastated."

"There is more." Lupin said clearly his eyes fixed on Harry's lifeless ones, his solemn expression exposed nothing of what he was feeling. He just stood there motionless.

"What Professor?" Harry asked

"When we…found him…after everything was over he was barely conscious. His wounds were deep; we didn't know if he was going to make it. We tried to heal him as much as we could before we were able to get him to St. Mungo's. He was in and out of consciousness for a while. But he kept on saying—" Lupin rubbed his forehead as if he didn't know whether or not to keep going. He glanced back towards Harry a deep concern washing over his face. He then looked at Mr. and Mrs Weasley, as if to seek their silent council.

"Kept on saying what?" Harry took a step towards them, his green eyes that once had been lifeless shown with a new intensity that no one had seen for these last six months. "What did Draco say?!"

"He kept on asking us to tell you, Harry, that—"Lupin's voice wavered from exhaustion, "she's alive."

If Harry had expected anything it was nothing compared to what Lupin had just proclaimed. Harry stumbled backwards against the kitchen wall sinking to the floor, his hands holding his head up against his knees. He didn't know what to think or what to feel, for he had not felt anything in so long. It was in that moment when Lupin's words registered within him, his heart had begun to beat again. His heartbeat reverberated through him, pounding loud and hard in his chest. An excruciatingly blissful pain that left him feeling the one thing that he had denied himself all along: hope. Hope that life would begin after all. Harry didn't know how long he sat like that on the floor taking in everything again as if it were for the first time. Yet, the moment his mind was able to process anything he jumped to his feet.

"Harry! Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Jeez, mate. You scared us half to death."

"Harry, please. We have to think through this." Hermione pleaded, but Harry had not heard any of them. He quickly brushed past them and headed towards the front corridor before he turned as if curious why they were not following him.

"Harry, dear. I think it would be best if you stayed here and waited. Draco might not even be…well." Mrs. Weasley tried to choose her words carefully not wanting to upset Harry.

"Then I'll wait there." Harry spoke.

"It's not safe, Harry." Lupin's eyes caught Harry's.

"The trace has been gone since July, Remus." Hary scoffed. "Being 17 and of wizarding age has to have it's advantages." He felt within a second the two figures of his two best friends on either side of him.

"We're going with you." They both said in unison.

Harry smiled for the first time in what felt like years. Upon noticing his smile, Ron patted him on the back a larger smile on his face. Hermione instead had tears streaming down her cheeks, a look of pure joy on her face. It was then that Harry realized just what this news had meant to them as well.

"Travel by Floo Powder then if all of you are going. You and Hermione may be 17, but Ron's still got a couple of months, and make sure to cover yourself. St. Mungo's isn't a target zone but any hint of being followed get back here quick. That's an order." Lupin mumbled.

Despite Lupin's over-protective tone, Harry couldn't help but smile as the two made their way to the fireplace for it felt like old times.


	59. Behind Iron Doors

**Chapter 58: Behind Iron Doors**

St. Mungos was vastly different than Harry had remembered it to be. The casual yet comfortable lounges were gone filled with extra cots and privacy curtains. It seemed that all the Healers and assistants were rushing around getting something done, Harry could not find a single person standing still for at least a solid minute. Carts full of ghastly looking medicines whizzed by him as they made there way to each different ward. Not a single cot was empty and Harry had just entered the main ward. Seven other levels were yet to be determined but he naturally assumed they resembled much of what he saw here.

The return of Voldemort and the emerging battles had left St. Mungos to care for all witches and wizards, even young children caught in the crossfire. The whole atmosphere of the hospital was filled with a presence of darkness, from the flickering overhead lights, to the looks on each person's face as he passed. The Healers themselves held the same expression. It was as if they all had the exact same fear. What if it gets worse?

"I never expected it to be like this." Hermione clutched onto Ron's arm.

"Best to follow me close dears. I don't want any of you to go wandering off where you don't belong." Upon the trio's arrival, the receptionist had been so baffled at seeing the Harry Potter that she had insisted upon showing them to Draco's ward herself.

"Where do you think they've put him?" Ron asked as quiet as he could.

"Probably in a contained unit. He is rightfully still considered a Death Eater."

"No, the Order knows he is or at least was working both sides. He'll be properly looked after. At least I hope." Harry corrected Hermione.

"Right through here. Not much farther, just a few more twists and turns. We had to add a whole new ward since…well, since everything." It was no more than a few minutes that they stopped in front of a massive iron door. Harry thought it had to be at least four feet deep. Inscribed above it in dark black stone was simply the ward's name, Phineas Rummingheld.

"Whata we got 'ere Louise" said a rather large man, who from his demeanor was stationed to guard the door.

"Three visitors to see patient 23456789567." Louise stated clearly.

"Patient what?" The guard scratched his head confused.

"The Malfoy boy, Roger."

"Oh, yeah right. Can't do that, been told that no one beside the boss is allowed through. Top secret business from the Ministry is what I heard."

"Roger, do you know who this boy is?!" Louise stated through clenched teeth before turning back around to give Harry a smile. " the Harry Potter."

"Blimey! I didn't even recognize 'em. Gotten a bit older since the last time I caught a glimpse of him in the Prophet, a bit skinner too."

"Roger… the door?" Louise motioned.

"Uh, okay, but only for a little while. If you see boss, tell him that umm, that he put a spell on me, yeah that'll work." Ron gave a snicker at the remark and tried not to die laughing.

"Good luck dears. He's in room five." With that Louise turned and headed back the way they had came, leaving the three of them alone.

With a whip of Roger's wand the iron doors slowly creaked open, revealing a long empty hallway. The stoned walls seemed to go on forever in the dim light. Harry felt unnerved at its calmness after coming from such a chaotic scene only moments prior. Ron and Hermione walked quickly ahead looking for room number five, yet Harry remained in the back a sense of anxiousness had set upon him suddenly. What if it all was a rouse, or a state of delirium? What if Draco had been mistaken and she was in fact not alive at all? Harry forced the thoughts from his mind, he couldn't bear the idea of losing whatever hope had been restored to him tonight.

"Here it is Harry, number five!" Hermione exclaimed as her fingers traced the plaque on the wooden door. Harry approached them taking a deep breath hoping it might ease his now queasy stomach.

"You want us to go in with you or would you rather us wait out here? Whichever is fine with us, mate?" Ron placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I need to do this on my own." Harry said after a moment.

Hermione and Ron both nodded to him encouragingly as he stalled before opening the door. Harry had no idea what state Draco would be in. He might be unconscious for all he knew. It might even be days before he was able to get anything out of him. Yet, Harry knew he would wait. He would wait forever if he had to. The wooden door gave a slight creak as it opened, yet it wasn't until Harry's eyes adjusted to the brighter light that he was able to see anything.

"Professor?" Harry hadn't imagined anyone being in the room, maybe a healer or two, yet there before him stood Professor Dumbledore.

"You risked much by coming here, Harry." His voice was different than he remembered it being. It seemed now withered and old. "It is good to see you however."

"Wha….how?...where?" Harry knew he sounded like a troll, but he couldn't form any sentences.

"Long story. I am sorry that I had to be…mysterious, Harry, but it was the only way."

"Everyone thought you were dead or vanished." Harry stated.

"I have been right here in London the whole time."

"Why didn't you let anyone know? It's been nearly seven months! Why didn't you tell me! I thought—"

"Harry." Dumbledore's tone became serious. "It was what had to be done. I am sure by now you have come to know that my ways are not always expected. I must ask you now to trust me once more." Dumbledore sighed before turning his back to him it was only then that Harry noticed Draco's form lying upon the white metal cot.

"How is he?"

"Not good, I am afraid. The healers have tried almost everything, yet nothing seems to be holding on. It's as if his own body is fighting the potions." Dumbledore gave another sigh before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs by the bed.

"There must be some…"

"I am afraid there is nothing that can be done. We must rely on his strength and will power now." Dumbledore rubbed his long white beard as if in deep thought, Harry could tell that so many things plagued him, now more than ever.

"You were the one who asked him to work both sides weren't you?"

"To my everlasting shame, yes."

"Professor you can't blame yourself for this, he made the choice himself, like we all have."

"Yet, both of you were too young for such things. I have always known what I was asking of you, of him, of all those who I have sought for help in this war, yet I feel now that I have risked too much."

"It is what must be done."

"You have grown up before my eyes Harry, yet I forced it."

"No, Professor. Voldemort did that to us all. It is because of his actions that I was forced to sacrifice everything. My family, classmates, and…"

"Emily."

Hearing her name sent a searing pain through his chest. It had been so long since he had heard it spoken aloud. It seemed that around Grimmauld place hers was becoming taboo just like Voldemort's. Dumbledore turned his eyes on Harry, noticing his sudden discomfort, but set on despite it.

"Harry, it is her death more than anything that I am ashamed of." Dumbledore's vivid blue eyes sought his, seeking in some way to repay him for what he felt he had taken.

"Draco told Lupin that she was alive—" Harry felt like he couldn't breath.

"It's not as…simple as that. I, too, have come here Harry to see if what Draco said is indeed truth. I am doing all I can to find more information, yet nothing has come. It seems that our only resort is to have faith in Draco himself." Harry took the other open seat trying to regain some thread of composure. "Yet I fear Harry, that if what I believe to be true is in fact accurate, I am afraid that what she is suffering now is worse than death."


	60. Rebirth

**Chapter 59: Rebirth**

Two weeks had come and gone and still there was no change in Draco's condition. The Healers were baffled more and more with each passing day. Unnerved that what they had predicted to be only a set back of a couple of days, week at the most, had now turned into a chronic state. They tried every type of potion, spell, and enchantment to revive the somewhat lifeless brain activity but nothing prevailed. Harry stood steadfast as loyal as he could be considering Draco and his past history. The tables had finally turned and it was now he who had to believe that Draco was good, strong enough to pull through. Her words echoed through his mind. Her conviction that there was a light in Draco that he possessed a unique strength to rise above his family and past ran through his head. It was now up to Harry to believe. Seven months ago he would have been the last person to step foot through the door let alone sitting night after night beside Malfoy's bed. Yet, here he remained.

Taking turns with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Never had Harry been in a more unnerving situation than when she had walked into Draco's room for the first time. Ginny had collapsed upon his bed in a muffled cry. Hermione did the best she could to comfort her but it was no use, Ginny was distraught and had been for the last two weeks. Dumbledore came and went, stopping by to see if there was any progress. He made the Healers and Harry promise to alert him the minute anything changed. What he was doing with his time Harry couldn't fathom because everyone in the Wizarding World thought he was dead.

"I brought you some pumpkin pie, Mum made it." Ron said as cheerfully as he could from the doorway. Harry hadn't even noticed it open.

"I'm not hungry." Harry hadn't had much of an appetite lately.

"I'll, huh, just leave it, just in case you want it later." Ron gave a quick smirk of frustration before he set the pie on the small round table by the door. "Hermione should be back in an hour or so, maybe you and I could head down to the Leaky Cauldron. Check up on the news a bit?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stick around here, besides the Leaky Cauldron is not a secure place for me anymore."

"When have you ever cared about doing the safe thing?" Ron said amusingly. Harry just looked away as if Ron's question wasn't even worth answering. "Right, mate. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see ya." Harry gave a large sigh after he heard the door close. Ron had given him that look, a look he knew all too well. Ron thought he was crazy.

Harry had been called crazy and a liar for a good portion of his life, most of it circulating around the rise of Voldemort. He had known the truth and people still couldn't believe him. They called him crazy, off his rocker, attention-seeking. Yet, he was right all along. Now, it was the same. Day after day he remained here. Night after night here he was doing the exact same thing he had been the day before, waiting for a miracle. Harry was holding on for the last bit of knowledge that lied in Draco's brain, and he would wait forever if he had to. Everyone else simply didn't understand.

* * *

Harry awoke in the darkness to a heavy shove, sitting up too quickly made his head spin. The room was barely lit, the candlelight flickering against the pale walls. All he could make out was the tall figure, and long white beard that caught the light.

"Harry! He's come to." Dumbledore voice spoke through the hollowness of the room. It took a moment for Harry to register what he had said. It was only when he glanced at Draco's face that Harry understood, because staring at him were a pair of blue eyes.

"He's up!" Harry jumped from his seat with a built up energy and frustration that had been lingering within him for two weeks.

"Calm down boy, you'll scare him half to death." Dumbledore spoke with a lingering grin. Draco eye's searched the room, looking at every corner, looking for something. "They're not here." Dumbledore said as soothingly as he could. Neither one of Draco's parents had ever come to see him. Draco simply nodded as if he understood and accepted Dumbledore's answer.

"Gin—" Was all he could muster before he had to stop.

"She's perfectly fine, she's with Ron and Hermione." Harry exclaimed trying to calm the fear that Harry knew resided within him. Harry glanced at Dumbledore as if to say, what should we do now. Dumbledore simply nodded.

"Draco, you have been unconscious for a while. The blows received during the attack left you on the verge of death itself. Professor Lupin brought you here safely. Everything might seem hazy for a few days, but your memory and cohesion will come in time." Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile. Draco took a deep breath, his eyes constantly moving from him to Harry.

"Draco." Harry said firmly trying to gain Draco's focus. Once his eyes found his Harry continued. "You told Professor Lupin—"

"Harry now is not the time. He needs time to rest. His memory might be altered from recent event. He needs time to—

"No!" Draco's eyes widened, his face turned whiter than a ghost. He tried lifting his body but failed. "You must—" He scrambled to find the strength to speak, to move. "She is…"

"ALIVE?"

Harry felt his heart race, his breath quicken like it had back at Grimmauld place. Draco's eyes moved about the room, sweat fell from his brow. Harry could tell that his body urged him to keep whatever he knew a secret. He was using every ounce of his magical and physical strength to reveal what he knew. Yet, as Draco's eyes penetrated his own he knew that what Lupin had said, what Draco knew, was true. She was alive. Emily was indeed alive.

"She is alive." Draco muttered through an exhaled breath. "I saw her."

* * *

Every inch of her body felt as if it were on fire. Each shallow breath of cold air shot a new wave of pain through her. To move even a hair would be an even greater torture. She felt blind in the utter darkness that lay around her. She dared not open her eyes for the pain, but she could hear the slow loud thunder that roared above and the flash of a defining light that pierced the dark shadows from behind her closed eyelids. Each new breath brought the same scent, a mixture of wet wood and filth. Another horrid smell hung in the air, more so then the others. It's scent more potent. Cringing as she breathed in once more, she knew exactly what surrounded her. She had become sensitive to its smell after all she had seen in her years of darkness. Blood. It was only then that she felt the hard straps around her ankles and wrists. The blood she had smelled must be her own. She was chained, but to what she had no clue. Her mind felt hazy as she tried to remember how or why she was here. Each moment she sensed a resolution it simply slipped further into the caverns of her clouded mind. She would slip out of consciousness only to return to the same excruciating pain as before. One image above all would remain a mere moment before it was lost; a simple outlining of a young man with black unkempt hair, round glasses, and a pair of emerald eyes that seemed to beckon her.


	61. Draco's Memory

**Chapter 60: Draco's Memory**

"You saw her?!" Harry was still in a state of shock. After all the waiting he now had the answer he had hoped for, she was alive. Yet, rather than feeling an exuberance of joy he instead felt for the first time in months a notion of utter terror. He was terrified of what purpose she served for Voldemort. "Where is…how did she…why would he—"

"Harry." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder, as if his touch alone would calm him. "We need to take this slowly. Most of all, Draco needs time to gain his strength in order to have a clear memory. "

"We don't have time for that Professor! Who knows what he has planned for her—"

"I already have people within the Order searching for their location. We will not loose any ground in retrieving her by waiting a couple of hours, Harry. Trust me in this." Dumbledore gave him a look that made him feel as if he was a child again being scolded by Aunt Petunia for not cleaning the dishes properly. Giving a rather large sigh Harry nodded in agreement.

"Draco, try and rest. I shall let the Healers know that you are awake. They shall see to it that you are well taken care of. Harry, I would suggest that you too get some rest."

"I'll be fine." Harry shrugged.

"Go back to Grimmauld Place, Harry. You no longer need to be here at all hours, and besides Molly has been worried that you are not eating enough. By the looks of you she is right. I shall see you first thing tomorrow." With that Dumbledore strode out of the room.

"You stayed Potter?" Draco muffled as best as he could.

"Yeah, didn't know when you would wake up." Harry said casually as he gathered up his things.

"Didn't know you cared." Harry mouth tightened at Draco's comment, it seemed his smug sarcasm hadn't been lost.

"I didn't. Not until she…" Harry broke off unable to go on.

"Messed you up pretty badly, hugh?" Draco noticed Harry's shoulders tense. "I know how you feel. When Ginny got hurt that night, I thought, I felt…as if everything I ever cared about had been ripped from me."

"Pretty much. Yet, you knew Ginny would survive. I thought Emily—" Harry didn't continue. He felt embarrassed to be talking to Draco about such things.

"We all thought she was dead." Draco's voice was shaky as he tried to speak.

"But how did they not know? If Voldemort was planning something wouldn't the Death Eaters be in on it too?"

"No. Everything is kept secret. Only a few…only two maybe three people would have been aware of the Mast…I mean his plan."

"Bellatrix and your father were the ones who took her body. They must have been told before what to do."

"Maybe." Harry could tell that Draco was tired. His pale face was sheer white save for the flamed spots of red across his cheeks from the fever.

"Get some rest Malfoy because I expect you to tell me every detail."

Harry gave a slight grin as he watched Draco nod his head before closing his eyes. Harry grabbed his bag and the remainder of his things before shutting the door behind him. His mind racing with questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

She screamed in pain as Voldemort once again gave his wand a slight flick.

"Do not make me ask you again." His voice hissed in anger. Yet, her lips did not move. She would reveal nothing. "So be it."

With another flick of his ivory wand she was once again convulsing in inexplicable pain. Her body contorted this way then that on the hard surface. Her screams reverberated throughout every room in holding cells. Each pale-faced prisoner cowered in their compartments at the sound of her agony, terrified that they too would be next.

* * *

Harry arrived back at St. Mungo's early the next morning. Sleep had avoided him that night, his dreams filled with far off screams, Voldemort's face, and Emily's mangled body. He knew that it would be the same every night until he got the answers he needed. Hopefully, today he would get them. Upon entering Draco's room, Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one who had gotten an early start for Professor Dumbledore was already seated beside the bed.

"Ahh, Harry. I thought you might get here early."

"Couldn't really sleep much."

"I see."

"How is he?" Harry asked honestly more concerned about Draco's memory rather than his actual condition.

"The night's rest made him stronger. The Healers have reassured me that his memory will return in full within the next couple of days."

"Days? We need that information now, Professor."

"Patience, Harry."

"Isn't there anything that you can do to…I don't know…you know…speed up the process?"

"I am afraid not." Dumbledore grinned as he glanced towards Draco. "He must heal in his own time."

"Knowing Malfoy, that could be centuries!" Harry retorted as he slumped down into the opposite chair, arms crossed.

"Watch it Potter. Just because I got knocked around doesn't mean that I'm deaf."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, good of you to join us." Dumbledore glanced from Draco to Harry an amused smile spread across his lips. The two still couldn't get along even after all they had been through.

"Couldn't really sleep with all the complaining." Draco eye's shifted towards Harry's chair. Harry's jaw tightened as he tried to control his retort.

"How are you feeling today Malfoy?" He said bluntly. Not a speck of sincerity could be found in his tone.

"Much better, thank you." Draco sneered as he carefully tried to sit up in the hospital bed.

"How's the memory?"

"Still a bit fuzzy, the details of that night are not all there, you know what I mean." Draco rubbed his head with his fingers as if that would magically make everything fall into place.

"I know it must be difficult for you to recall the events of the past couple of weeks, but I must implore you to divulge all that you can remember." Dumbledore said reassuringly as he intertwined his hands that rested on his lap. Draco closed his eyes for a few moments.

"We all gathered at the old Malfoy Manor, the one that has been in our family for generations, it was right after the attack on Hogwarts. The manor resides about an hour or so outside of London, and holds a good piece of land to its name. Enough space to, umm, do as we please without being detected. I have only been there a couple of times, once as a child, and then again two years ago when he…when he returned."

"I am familiar with it. It once belonged to your great-great-grandfather Percival Black before the war. He lost it due to a minor financial setback I believe." The way Dumbledore said set back made Harry believe that it was something much darker that had actually caused the Malfoys to lose the manor.

"I guess so. My grandfather recovered the deeds right before my father was born, or so that is what I heard." Dumbledore simply nodded his head as if beckoning him to continue. "The meeting was unnerving, he seemed rather unsettled at what had passed the previous night. He rambled on about how we had failed to do as he had bidden. Although, Professor, the Death Eaters did their part as they had been instructed. Everything went according to plan. We all naturally assumed that he would be, well happy that he had killed her finally, but that night he was…well, I don't think I have ever seen the Dark Lord so unhinged."

"What do you mean Draco?" Dumbledore said as he leaned closer to the bed.

"He was taken aback at what had happened, it seemed he thought that that would have been the end, you know. Take out Emily, then you, then Harry I guess. He didn't think that he would be defeated again."

"But he took her body before he dueled either one of us! He must have been planning something."

"I believe Tom already knew what he was planning for her, Harry."

"Probably. He kept on pacing around the room, with that that snake slithering behind him."

"Nagini." Harry stated.

"Yeah, whatever. I am just saying it was unlike him to be unnerved. All the Death Eaters didn't know what to say or do."

"Do you know what he planned to do with her Draco?" Dumbledore asked carefully. Draco glanced from him back to Harry, his blue eyes glazed over as if he was lost in thought.

"I was brought before him. I was turned in that night as a traitor."

"For protecting Ginny and helping the Order." Dumbledore spoke looking at Harry as he did.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I explained my reasons. I said that it was all a cover to get closer into the Weasley's household, to gain more information about the Order, and about Potter."

"Bet that didn't go over well." Harry said through a grin.

"Not at first. I was to be tested, so that the truth may be… extracted from me." Draco glanced beyond the two of them his eyes fixed on the landscape painting hanging on the wall. He did not wish to tell what they had done to him.

"No need Draco, we know how he gains his information."

"After…after it was done. I was placed in the basement along with the other—guests." Draco spit out the word guests as if it was venom. "That's what he likes to call them, guests. Ha, more like prisoners of war. The basement is a long line of individual cells. Each cell is no more then six feet wide and eight feet tall, and all protected by an anti-magic shield. No one can escape. Not to mention the whole floor is crawling with rats, sewage, and filth. Spend a couple of days, nights, in there and you will be willing to tell the Dark Lord anything he wants."

"She was there wasn't she? In one of the cells." Harry's voice shook.

"No, not exactly. At the end of the long corridor there was another room. The walls were clear, translucent, yet thick as steel. A solitary metal table floated mid-air in the center of the small room. I remember thinking that it shouldn't belong there, like it was meant for somewhere else entirely. Yet, one look into the room and you felt like you had to get away. Like something truly evil surrounded it."

"A sign of Dark Magic." Dumbledore explained. "The signs, or emotions that are attached to a place that has been instilled with extremely dark magic would manifest itself in such ways. Anxiety, nausea, depressive thoughts, your body voluntarily reacts to such magic."

"I couldn't see what was lying on the metal table due to the dark, but I could tell that it was being held down by something. I could see that a thick string of silver was constantly in motion, binding itself around the wrists and ankles."

"A detaining spell." Dumbledore muttered. " A powerful one."

"I was placed in the cell closest to the room. It wasn't until the next morning I noticed—"

"Noticed what." Harry urged Draco to continue.

"It was her, Potter. That morning when I awoke the sun was just strong enough through the tinted windows to see her figure. It was Emily." Draco exhaled a deep breath. He didn't know whether or not to continue for the look on Harry's face was startling. It was as if he might kill him right there.

"Harry?" Dumbledore spoke kindly.

"Yeah, Professor." Harry spoke after a moment or too. He had been in a daze, his mind filled with images of a long corridor and Emily's mangled body restrained at the end of it.

"Do you need to take a break, get some air perhaps?"

'No, no Professor, I will be…alright." Harry glanced back at his hands unnerved by Draco's recount. With a reassuring nod once again from Dumbledore, Draco continued.

"I didn't know why she was there. What purpose did he have in keeping her dead body in such a way? But it was only when…" Draco faltered. His face contorted reliving the horrible memory.

"Go on." Dumbledore spoke assuredly his gaze transferring from Draco to Harry.

"It was only when her mouth opened and she screamed in pain. A kind of noise that I have never heard before, nor do I ever want to again. You see when I first recognized her; I thought it was just her body. I didn't know…I couldn't have fathomed because I too had seen her be killed that night. She was alive." Draco glanced at Harry for any sign of an impending reaction, but found nothing. "Over the next couple of days as I was left to rot in that cell I watched her and all that occurred very carefully. Her eyes would open, but just for a second. Unexpectedly she then would let out the most fearful and bone chilling scream I have ever heard. It filled the basement, probably the whole manor. Her body would twist and turn, held down only by her wrists and ankles, and then a few minutes later she would be still. Her breathing would be so fast that I thought she was going to die right then and there, but then ten minutes would pass and she would look as if she was just sleeping. The episodes would occur at least twice every hour, sometimes more. Each time it left her paler, thinner, and less recognizable. It's as if he is—"

"Feeding off of her." Harry spoke so low that neither Dumbledore nor Draco could hear him.

"He has used such a spell before." Dumbledore sighed. "Emily's mother too was a victim of such a curse."

"But Elizabeth was able to be unrestrained, she was able to talk, to interact."

"Yes, but he was not as powerful nor as strong as he is now. It took him years before he was able to finish what he had started. He needs, he wants her life, her magic for himself much faster this time, and I am afraid that he has the means to do it."

"There is something else." Draco said unsure of how to continue.

"Go on Draco please."

"I was released a couple of days later. I was reentered into the Death Eaters as a spy. It seemed I had proved that my story was indeed accurate. There were times when he visited her. She could talk, Professor, when I guess he wasn't feeding on her soul. He wanted things from her, information. Yet, she, she didn't know anything."

"Are you saying that she refused to give them any information?" Dumbledore tried to understand.

"No, I mean she had no clue who she was. She had no recollection of anything before the attack."

"What do you mean she has no recollection?" Harry's mouth tightened, fixed into a hard line.

"He asked her about you Potter, questions about your location, who was hiding you, where you would be hiding out Professor. Yet, she would not answer." Draco glanced from Dumbledore to Harry. He took a deep breath as if bracing himself for what was to come. "She had no idea who you were."


	62. Lost Memories

**Chapter 61: Lost Memories**

Harry sat in silence. His body did not flinch; he was stone, unmoving and unfeeling. Time itself had seemed to slowly slip away. The realization that the one person he had let himself love more than anything, the one person who he was more connected to in this world, had no notion of his existence was more than he could bear.

His mind raced through all the memories they had shared as if examining them in that moment would make her remember. Even now he could see the way she had first looked at him that night when the Order had brought her to Grimmauld Place. Her deep brown eyes had stirred something deep within him even then. It was as if in that moment he realized that everything in his world had somehow changed. In those early months with her he had watched her slowly open her heart, herself to others. The steadfast walls that had so easily fortified her from people had been torn down one stone at a time. She had opened herself over those first months to the possibility of a life full of people who truly cared about her, a life full of true friendship, of joy and happiness that for so long had been denied to her.

He would never forget the look on her face that day in the storm when she had found him at the Quidditch Pitch. Sitting there in the rain so close to one another, it was then that he had realized his longing need for her. She was the only one who could reach him even in his darkest moments. In that profound second, he knew without a doubt that he loved her.

They had survived so much together; the trial, the curse, the unbinding process, Voldemort himself. Death itself had not conquered them. Both had survived against unbearable odds only now to lose one another forever? How could they survive this? How could he bear it?

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione's voice squeaked from the open door.

She leaned against the frame, her arms tense, her eyes carefully examining him. It was the same look she had in potions when she looked over all the ingredients before brewing. She must have registered that is was safe to enter for she took a few steps towards him.

"You have been quiet all day. Did Dumbledore say something while you were at St. Mungo's?"

"No." Harry said casually as he sat up, groaning a bit as he did.

"Oh, well…I just wanted to—" Hermione couldn't go on, for she knew that whatever she was going to say was a lie and she wasn't going to lie to Harry, not to him.

Harry was her best friend and had been for nearly seven years. She knew him too well to know that something was going on, even if he was acting like everything was all right. He had become too good at smiling even in the midst of chaos.

"I'll be fine Hermione. No need to check up on me." Harry glanced towards her.

She gave him a solemn nod before taking the last steps back out the door. Harry knew he wasn't fine, but he didn't need Hermione or Ron worrying more than they already were. If Emily didn't remember him she probably wouldn't remember them either. It would break Hermione's heart to know. Yes, he convinced. It was right not to tell them.

* * *

Her mind filtered through the darkness that surrounded her. The long white, winding path was the only light that emitted from the blackness of the forest that surrounded her. The trees towered above her, swaying violently in the wind. She stood still unmoved by the turbulence. The sound of heavy footsteps fast approaching behind her sent a shiver up her spine. She ran, each step taking her farther down the moonlit white-pebbled path, but from whom she did not know. Fear filled her as the black figure got closer and closer. Her violent scream could not be heard by anyone. She was utterly alone in the darkness. Her eyes glanced back from the dark figure to the path ahead of her. It was only then that she was able to make out another outline of someone ahead of her. A brilliant gold glow emitted from behind him. As she approached, her run slowed to a walk. His features became outlined, his face, his body, his arms, his hand outstretched for hers. Yet, it was only when she stood right beside him that she was able to see his eyes. The dark emerald green sent a pain through her heart. She had seen him before, a distant memory from a long ago dream. It was the face that she had seen so many times before in her dreams. Who he was she had no clue, but here again he remained. He took her trembling hand in his firm grasp, allowing their fingers to intertwine. His touch sent a jolt of heat through her body. Gone was the fear that had clouded her heart, and in its place came a gentle sense of hope. At that moment the scene around her shifted. The dark figure gone, the towering forest fell away. Yet, the winding white, pebbled path remained. Together they turned, walking hand in hand into the unknown.

She was forced awake. Her breathing rapid, her body tense, the pain returned once again more excruciating then before. Despite the burning pain, her mind could not be forced from the images of her dream. They seemed so real, as if they had actually happened. What she had felt when he had grasped her hand, when his eyes had penetrated hers; it was an emotion that was unknown to her, it overwhelmed her soul even in the midst of such tormenting pain.

Harry awoke to his scare burning more fiercely then ever before. Blinded by the pain, he sat up in his bed quickly, the rush sending another wave of pain riveting through him. Grasping his head he let out a bellow moan of pain before allowing the darkness to cover him.

"Harry?"

His name reverberated through him fuzzily as he tried to open his eyes. The dim light made everything around him hazy. He made out the dark figures of four people. One with a halo of curly hair descending past their shoulders, Harry knew it had to be Hermione. Another figure towered over every one else by a good three inches, which he assumed could only be Ron. His eyesight finally adjusted to the light allowing him to see Remus leaning on his cane, a grimace on his recently scared face. Dumbledore on the other hand stood against the far wall, his blue eyes staring off into the distance as if in deep thought.

"How long was I out?" Harry rasped, his throat as dry as sand paper.

"Four days mate." Ron mumbled. Harry felt the bed sink as his friend sat down.

"We were so worried." Hermione squeaked as her eyes scanned Harry's face for any sign of pain. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just got pushed off the Astronomy Tower." Harry rubbed his fingers against his scar, wincing at the sudden influx of pain. "It's never lasted this long before."

"Did you see anything, like you have before?" Hermione questioned.

"No, nothing." Harry murmured before glancing towards Dumbledore. "I felt him though, more than I ever have before." Dumbledore was pulled from his thoughts at Harry's words, turning his gaze to finally look upon him. "Something is not going according to plan. His plan is failing. He was furious, blaming everyone that surrounded him. I don't know who survived." Harry couldn't continue. His thoughts suddenly lost to the oncoming pain that reverberated through him. His hand immediately went to his scar.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione tried to grab his arm, but he shook it off heavily.

"Professor what's happening to him?!" Ron shouted across the room.

"Vold..." Harry mumbled before being pulled once again into the darkness.

* * *

The pain dissipated as the room finally came back into focus. Her eyes once again adjusted to the glowing silver light that radiated through the room. The constricting restraints on her wrists and ankles were still clasped, but somehow now they seemed less firm, more flexible then ever before. Her heartbeat had slowed, her breathing even. A sudden notion of time, place, and purpose had suddenly come over her. She no longer belonged to the world of her nightmares, but rather an assurance that reality was here, in this cold, metal prison. A sudden shiver ran through her, leaving a trail of goose bumps on her skin. She felt him approaching, her skin turned to fire, her eyes blinded by the red flashes of light that now circled the room. He was near. She heard the muttering of his voice as he whispered the words to enter the chamber. She closed her eyes tightly trying not to scream from the pain. She would not show any kind of weakness, not while he was here.

"Hello my dear." His voice slithered through the room sending a chill through her. "It would seem that you have been getting…stronger." He took two steps toward her, causing a new surge of pain through her. There was a long pause before he spoke again as if allowing the pain itself to speak for him. "You have lost me three guests." She writhed as the fire began to burn even hotter within her. He had taken two more steps towards her. Her breathing became the only sound in the room, growing heavier by the minute. "What to do with you?" His voice took a new tone; a malicious hint of evil filled his words. He then filled the last three steps that separated them. Her body felt as if it would split into two. The pain had tripled, if that was even possible. She could no longer breath. "Maybe this will do." Voldemort took his ghostly hand from the inside of his black robe, allowing one single finger to slowly trace a line down her bare arm. She could no longer hold fast, her scream rang through the manor, filling each corner of every room, each creature in the nearby forced stopped in their tracks, every Death Eater was forced to flee from the sound, even the villagers in the distant market stopped to hear the faint shrill scream of a young woman's agony.


	63. Source of Life

**Chapter 62: Source of Life**

"Emily!" Harry screamed. He sat up too quickly causing the room to shift rapidly around him.

"Harry." Dumbledore's voice sounded like an echo, distant as if it came from another part of the house. Yet, when Harry slowly opened his eyes there he stood beside him.

"She—Professor! She—I saw her! Her pain, her scream—I couldn't touch her, he stood in the way. I couldn't save her." Harry's body shuddered as the images flooded through him.

"Harry, listen to me." Something within Dumbledore's voice forced Harry from his thoughts. He had never heard him sound so fervent. Harry turned towards the one person he respected more then anyone, hoping that his next words would shed a rare light on his now darkened world. "I don't have much time, but I came directly here…I hoped beyond everything that you would be awake for me to tell you myself."

"Professor? What's happ—"

"You're information yesterday led us to believe that he had attacked his own. The Order pursued it. He has done all in his power to protect his chosen hiding place. Yet, we are getting closer in finding a hole."

"Is that all?" Harry's heart that had suddenly began to beat heavily slowed.

"Prisoners escaped from their holding cells." Dumbledore said very softly as if he didn't want anyone to overhear. Harry's breathe caught in his chest. "Oh, my boy. She is not one of them I am afraid." Dumbledore said quickly noticing Harry's drained face. "I am dreadfully sorry if I gave you that impression."

"I thought…for a moment" Harry took a slow breath. "For a moment I hoped."

"We all did." Dumbledore's eyes glanced towards the windowpane lined with drops from the heavy rain. "We are one step closer."

"Who escaped Professor?"

"A goblin, a ministry official, and an old friend, Devdeon Brondelin. He was the most exceptional alchemist I have ever met."

"Why would Voldemort want him?

"I believe he wished to harness a great power. One that only a truly exceptional alchemist would know how to do."

"Life, like the philosopher's stone."

"Exactly. I think that it was through Brondelin that Tom first understood how to harness the life of Emily and of her mother before her."

"If he knew a way to harness it then he will know how to break it." Harry said slowly.

"Exactly, Harry. Exactly." Dumbledore nodded. "That is why it is crucial we locate him. The Order is on the move already."

"Then we must go now!" Harry in a split second had jumped out of bed. It wasn't until he reached for his glasses on the side table that the room spun forcing him to grip the edge of the bed for support.

"I believe it would be better for you Harry if you let the rest of the Order handle this one." Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, the extra weight forcing him to sit back down on the four-poster bed.

"Professor, you can't just expect me to sit here and wait. I've done nothing to help for months now!" Harry's voice rang with annoyance and desperation.

"Harry, you're too weak. You won't help the Order if you're dead." Dumbledore gave him a slight wink as he patted his shoulder once more.

"I might as well be" Harry sighed frustrated.

"Get some rest, Harry." Dumbledore turned towards the door. "The Order will return soon."

With a simple reassuring nod he left leaving Harry alone in the dark. Harry sat in silence. The knowledge that the other members of the Order were fighting and he was forced to stay here was too much to bear. How many times had he been forced to simply be patient? The storm still raged on the outside. Harry's scar pricked again causing a rush of pain to radiate through his head. Anger filled his thoughts. His fists clenched, his body rigid, his breathing became uneven. The last thing Harry heard before succumbing into the darkness once more was the heart-wrenching sounds of her pain-ridden screams.

* * *

"You would think after all this time he would be used to a thing like this." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron! I can't believe you just said that! Harry has had to deal with so—"

"I know, Hermione. I am his friend too remember! I just wish he could control his episodes. So that way you don't go all mental and I can stop gaining a hundred pounds every time it happens."

"You don't gain that much, Ronald. Only a few inches." Hermione giggled slightly. "And I am not mental!"

"Oh really. Then why have we been sneaking out every night just so you can go to Madam Lerrie's? Hugh?"

"Because her bookshop just happens to be the best source for ancient spell books in the world."

"Why can't we sneak out for something more entertaining like eavesdropping on possible Death Eaters in Knockturn Alley or stealing sweets from Fred and George's shop?"

"Because either of those options would leave us dead."

"At least it would be fun! Better then sitting here watching you sift through boring book after boring book, with a corpse of a friend in a coma."

"Ron! That's a horrible thing to say!" Hermione shut her book loudly.

"Sorry. I am sure the books are only slightly boring." At hearing Ron's comment Hermione simple gave a large sigh of frustration.

"You really are a prat you know that." Harry mumbled breathlessly as he slowly reached for his glasses. Hermione however was too quick, handing them to him at once.

"Harry! It is so good to see you awake!"

"How long was I out this time?" Harry asked his eyes adjusting to the newfound light.

"Only a few hours." Ron stated casually. "Sorry about the umm corpse comment. Didn't know you were awake, mate."

"No problem. For a moment there it felt like I was."

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked a look of concern crossed her face.

"Same. Weak and pathetic as usual." Harry tried to sit up but it only managed to make him more tired. "It's as if—"

"Your energy is gone?" Hermione finished.

"Yeah. Like my will is there but my body won't let me. I am exhausted but I haven't done anything. Sometimes the pain, her pain, is just too much. That's when I slip back into unconsciousness."

"When you can sense Emily's pain?" Hermione probed.

"I guess. Right before, I hear her screams." Harry sighed as he rubbed his scar, the pain still resided.

"Harry I think, I mean, I am pretty sure that I can explain why."

"Why what?"

"Why you suddenly feel as if your power, your energy is gone!" Hermione stated. "You remember during the trial when you and Emily both passed out. I think it all ties together. You and Emily are so intertwined magically. Anyone with half a brain can see that. Connected so much that somehow when she is weak, you are weak. He is using her life source and in doing so he is slowly beginning to take yours too. With or without his knowledge, I don't know."

"Yet then why am I now feeling its effects? She has been his prisoner for months now."

"Because she is fighting him, Harry." Dumbledore spoke from the opening in the door.

"Professor!" Hermione squeaked. "I didn't know you were there. I can…explain why Ron and I have been leaving at—"

"No harm done Ms. Granger. Rather, I am quite impressed in your findings." Dumbledore with a flick of his hand summoned a chair from the corner. "But I must say that I would rather you both approach a member of the Order before…excusing yourselves from the premises shall we say?"

"Of course Professor." Ron muttered his face red from embarrassment. Dumbledore simply nodded his head as if with that simply act everything was settled.

"It is good to see you awake, Harry." Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Do you find Brondelin?" Harry asked fervently.

"We recovered him successfully, after a short interlude." Dumbledore answered.

"Whose Brondelin?"

"He was once a famous alchemist." Hermione said answering Ron's question. Her tone made Harry turn. She seemed…unnerved by the sound of his name.

"Once?" Harry questioned.

"I think Ms. Granger is referring to his… previous career choices. Brondelin was a rather unusual fellow, given to various incoherent ramblings and spontaneous episodes of uncontrolled behavior."

"Professor, he single handedly helped enslave thousands of house-elves!" Hermione exclaimed.

"House elves?" Ron muttered totally bewildered.

"Why would an alchemist be interested in house-elves?" Harry asked curiously.

"He found a way to bind the life force of a house-elf to its owner permanently. Thus forcing them to serve their masters or institution until they are set free. Though most never are." Hermione looked down at her lap. Harry could have sworn he heard her sniffle.

"He wanted Brondelin because of house-elves?" Harry chided.

"Mr. Weasley would you mind taking Ms. Granger to get some tea? I do believe it will lift her spirits." Dumbledore spoke calmly to Ron.

"Come on Hermione, lets go see if Mum can make us some." Ron extended his hand, allowing Hermione to latch onto it before he half carried her out the door.

"House elves Professor? That's what spurred him to imprison Brondelin."

"Harry, I believe Tom saw a glimpse of what he desired most, immortality, in Brondelin's experiment. He knew that he could use Brondelin's skills to twist and turn it into what he desired most."

"It must have worked. Everyday she gets weaker."

"Do you believe that?" Professor questioned with a slight unnerved expression.

"She must be. Why else would he be having such strong surges of anger and hatred? He is getting stronger."

"Could it be that she is beginning to learn how to fight his hold on her? Wouldn't Tom be more inclined towards fits or rage if what he had planned, waited, desired more then anything was beyond his reach?"

"I guess. Yet, how is she fighting him? I have seen…I heard her screams—"

"She is becoming stronger, therefore Tom is using everything within him to restrain her, every spell of control, every infliction of pain to keep her in his power. He needs her now more then ever."

"How so?"

"The spell works both ways Harry. The stronger Emily gets the weaker he will become."


	64. Breaking the Chains

**Chapter 63: Breaking the Chains**

"He has completely bound himself to her." Dumbledore exhaled with a slight smile as if he had been withholding this secret for months and now was finally able to share it.

"But..." Harry's mind tried to figure out how on earth this could possibly be a good thing.

"Harry, do you remember the final spell Tom muttered that night when Emily was taken?" Dumbledore beckoned, probing Harry to see what he had realized so many weeks ago.

Harry's face was blank; he searched within the crevasses of his mind to remember. In one moment he saw everything. He was once back in the crowded Great Hall, the smell of blood and smoke thick in the air. He saw her standing there in the center. Serenity and peace filled her delicate features. Her eyes had never moved from his in those last brief moments. Yet, he willed himself to look past her, through her, to Voldemort's venomous lips, the lips that with one single whisper had taken her from him.

"Livatornum." He mumbled hollowly.

"Livatornum is rooted in the spell that Emily had created as a young girl. A spell fixated in life. You see Harry; she had worked to sustain life. Emily wanted to give the victims, whom Voldemort had chosen to kill, enough life to sustain them so that instead of death they merely were placed in a comatose state. She made sure that the spell made their breath never noticeable, their heartbeat so faint that not even a sensitive ear could hear."

"But Voldemort is using the spell to take her life, not to sustain it Professor."

"Is he not? I believe that when Voldemort altered Emily's spell he made a grave error, Harry. When Emily first learned that Voldemort had found her journal of spells, she feared, like we all did, that it meant he was going to produce a mass-killing spell."

"That instead of sustaining multiple lives that he would alter it to kill hundreds, thousands." Harry stated recalling the information given during the Order meeting.

"But Tom didn't Harry, did he? He might have planned for it to though. Why else would he have turned his wand from Emily to the crowd, to you? Tom had not planned on killing her that night." Dumbledore took a moment before he continued. One glance upon Harry's face and he knew it would be a moment before it all began to make sense.

"Malfoy, Bellatrix... I never understood." Harry's mind churned with every new thought that plagued him.

"He meant that night to kill as many of us as he possibly could, yet Emily's sacrifice altered everything, even his spell."

"Altered his spell?"

"It has been known only to have occurred three times to my knowledge. Long ago, the first pure sacrifice of love was shown. Ever since a schism in the art of spell casting has occurred. It runs through our magical capabilities from generation to generation, I believe. It has manifested itself only several times since. Once for you, when your mother sacrificed herself and more recently, for us all, the night Emily stepped in front of Tom's wand. In that solitary moment the spell was altered. Rather than taking the lives of those who stood before it, it bound completely the lives of the victim and the caster of the spell. The altering of spells is tricky even if performed properly let alone when confronted with such an ancient light magic."

"So his spell back fired?"

"In rather plain terms, yes Harry, it did."

"But if you knew this all along then why go to extreme measures to find Brondelin?" At this question, Dumbledore simply smiled, his eyes light up for the first time in what seemed months.

"Because Harry, I believe he holds the key to everything." Harry's perplexed expression bade Dumbledore to continue. "He has spent the last year as a prisoner, months of which he had eye-witness experience into Emily's holding cell. Foremost he is the only one who knows the details concerning the extent of the binding that occurs between the victim and caster. He will know how—"

"to break the connection." Harry muttered breathlessly.

"Exactly, Harry, exactly." A short thump sounded from the far side of the room, causing Harry to jump and Dumbledore to laugh. "You might as well come in." Dumbledore beckoned towards the door. As it slowly creaked open, all Harry could see was a single ear floating in mid-air, an extendable ear. Then the next second two heads appeared, a rather bushy brown one followed by a flaming red one.

"We umm…" Ron's face turned even redder then his hair, if that was possible.

"Sorry Professor." Hermione stammered, biting her lower lip from embarrassment.

"Well, I would propose that in any other circumstances this would be a violation of a private conversation, yet I would be a fool to believe that Harry was not going to disclose any of this anyway."

"Actually Professor, we were sent up here for a reason before we…um—"

"Just say ease dropped, Hermione."

"Right, well Professor, Mrs. Weasley wanted me to inform you that, "the goose's egg is no longer in the fox's mouth".

"Ahh, well, in that case I am afraid I must say my goodbyes then."

"Professor? What is that all about?" Harry asked baffled at the rather unusual phrasing.

"It would seem that Brondelin has accepted my proposition." With no more then a nod Dumbledore vanished. The usual 'pop' acknowledging that he had apparated from the room.


	65. Overcoming the Impossible

**Chapter 64: Overcoming the Impossible**

A knot formed in his stomach as her figure slowly appeared. Her white nightgown was torn revealing deep gashes along her thigh and abdomen. Her ankles and wrists were raw from her bindings. Even though her body seemed mangled and broken, her face was lit up in pure joy, her smile was a radiant light in the darkness that surrounded them. She extended her hand as if beckoning him to step forward. He followed, the path twisted and turned until they reached an opening in the wood. A meadow. The moon shown bright above, the stars like diamonds glistening in the sky. The tall grass swayed in the night breeze. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes of her. He had never seen her look so beautiful as she did in this moment. Her dark hair free and flowing over her shoulders, her skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight. The sounds of the night played for them and them alone. The soft breeze through the swaying trees, the steady sound of the owls and creatures of the night. She kept her fixed gaze on him as she slowly backed away towards the middle of the meadow. He took a step not wanting to be separated from her. With a steady sway of her hips, the extending of her arms, and the light step of her feet she began to dance. Her body was moving to the beat of the night. He was utterly captivated. _Harry_. His heart caught in his chest as Emily's lips breathed his name.

She stopped abruptly, looking over her shoulder, as if she heard something approaching. When she looked back at him, her smile was gone and in its place was a look of shear terror. He tried to run towards her, to comfort her, yet he could not move. His feet were set firm in their place. She told him to go, to run, to get away from here. He was coming she said. From the forest around them came a large figure cloaked in black. The masked figure grasped her hand firmly not letting her go. Harry fought to get to her, but he couldn't. He was forced to watch on as she struggled in the figure's grasp, clawing his hands, and kicking as he dragged her deeper and deeper back into the darkness.

* * *

Harry sat straight up in his bed, his breath quick and shallow, his body damp from sweat. It was just a dream. His heart still hammered in his chest. It was as if a part of him had been ripped out of him. The physical pain of being separated from her was more then he could bear. He threw off the heavy covers and grabbed his glasses from the side table. He rubbed his head as if somehow that would make the pain and the sense of loss go away. Taking a slow, deep breath Harry knew he would never be able to go back to sleep now. Making his way out of the bedroom and down to the study he tried to be as quiet as he could. All he needed was for someone to fuss over him for having a bad dream. The fire was all but dead in the front room. He added a few more logs and set about trying to rebuild what was once gone.

He couldn't shake the feeling that hung over him. As if in some unnerving way, she was calling to him. More and more everyday he had moments where he felt her pain, and saw hazy glimpses into Voldemort's mind. It was only a few brief times that he had seen her like he had tonight. It was always the same. Harry poked the now crackling fire. His frustration was getting the better of him the last few days and he knew it. Both Hermione and Ron had been sticking clear of him, trying to let him cool off and give him some space, which Harry knew meant that he wasn't doing a very good job at managing his temper. But how could they expect him to be calm when she was out there near death? Harry knew his frustration was embedded in the knowledge that he felt useless. He should be out there searching for her, yet he knew he wasn't strong enough. Fear and doubt filled him. Fear that they would never find her, that if they did she would be too far gone to be saved, and doubt that he was capable of defeating the person who held her soul in the tips of his fingers. Each day Voldemort grew more and more powerful, sure there were days when Harry could feel him slipping, a simple break in the connection, but then Voldemort would further prove that he still had control over her by another means of excruciating pain. Sometimes it surged through him so unexpectedly that it forced Harry to collapse or worse he fainted.

The full moon was bright tonight Harry noticed as he leaned against the window frame. His steady breath fogged up the glass, the weather had turned colder. His body shook as a chill ran through him. Although he was awake he felt just as immobile as he had been in his dream. Everything was still and quiet, the only noise came from the crackling fire and the slow tick of the old grandfather clock in the hall. Even though the night was calm, a storm had begun to brew within him. A steady feeling of dread and apprehension of what was to come. His stomach tightened as he once again thought of her. He wondered where she was. How she was. Yet more then ever he wondered if she had begun to realize who he was. Did she know just how much he loved her, how much he would do anything just to see her again, to touch her again? Harry breathed in, his heart stung in physical pain as he remembered how it had felt to kiss her. As he looked out into the dark of the night, he whispered a promise, a promise that he forced with every fiber of his being for her to hear. No matter how long it took, no matter what it cost him, he would find her. He swore that they would be together again.

* * *

She was getting stronger. She could feel it in the way he hesitated to approach her. Each day he took one less step closer, each passing week he would send a replacement to inflict the pain that he had once caused. She was becoming immune. Each new infliction of pain was less heart wrenching, less immobilizing. Instead of succumbing into the darkness she was able to hold on through it. Her mind was open and fixed firmly on her task to survive, to find freedom from this hell. Her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, shadows became more defined, images became clear. Her breathing steadied. Yet, above all she felt an unexplainable pull from deep within her towards something else, something far away or unseen. With a slight chuckle she laughed at the absurdity. Maybe she was insane.

Even as the thought crossed her mind she had to banish it. All this time she knew something, someone, was helping her survive. Each time the pain came she fixed her mind on it, and each time she was able to last a second, a minute, an hour longer. Each time a renewed sense of purpose and strength flooded her mind and heart urging her to not give up, to pull through. Even when the pain was too immense, too consuming that all she wanted to do was simply let the darkness take her, she held fast in the knowledge of the unknown connection that was her salvation. Above it all though was the rare glimpse of the young man, whose penetrating green eyes found her in the corners of her mind. Whose beckoning smile and warm touch filled her heart with a sense of hope.

* * *

"I told you… what I… know… Dumbledore." Brondelin stuttered as he tucked the blanket further around him. Sickly, Devdeon Brondelin sat bundled near the fire, his face deadly pale and his body nearly half of what it had been. Dumbledore sat opposite, his hands lay calmly at his side, his eyes cast casually upon on his old friend. Harry stood in the corner near the window, it had taken everything within him not to mutter some heinous jinx to dispel every bit of knowledge the old bat had within him. For other then tell how he was captured and what the place looked like, Brondelin had said nothing that would help find Emily.

"Devdeon, I know that this has been a rather unfortunate and trying event, but I urge you to take into consideration what the Order can do for you. The Death Eaters are likely to pick you up as quickly as you step foot back into your home."

"Albus, do you think…I am…as daft…as to go…back there! Really…what do you…take me for…a common… fool!"

"Of course not, I am just reminding you of the protection that I and the Order can provide."

"For… a price." Brondelin's muddy eyes looked from Dumbledore to Harry.

"The Order will keep an eye on you and you are more then welcome to stay here for as long as you like regardless of what you say or choose not to say. Tea?" Dumbledore quickly gathered the teapot that sat on the table in front of them and poured himself a cup.

"No…thank you." Brondelin answered his eyes glancing furiously from the teacup to Dumbledore as if skeptical of him.

"Blacknebius, one of my dearest flavors. It took me nearly five years to convince the house elves at Hogwarts to make it a regular option during breakfast. They argued that it took too long and was too tedious to make. Each nebius plant must be handled in such a specific way or else it will shrivel up and die, thus not allowing to extract the right flavor from the leaves." Dumbledore smiled as he took a long sip.

"Well…maybe…just a little." Brondelin mumbled. Without a moment's hesitation Dumbledore gathered a cup of the tea for him. Slowly sipping Brondelin's mood began to suddenly change. Gone were the lines on his forehead from nervousness, his face became calmer, relaxed.

"How is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Very…good!" Brondelin replied as he sipped the last bit. "Indeed, I feel much better already."

"I am glad to hear that old friend." Dumbledore placed the pot back on the table, casually as he too sipped the hot tea. They sat in silence for several minutes, the only sound of the slow hissing from the fireplace. "I never quite understood, pardon my pestering, but how exactly did you escape?"

"There was nothing to it really." Brondelin replied as he took a much larger sip from his cup. "The doors just opened."

"Just opened? How peculiar." Dumbledore mumbled more to himself then to the rest of them.

"It was like the magic that bound it simply vanished." Brondelin spoke but as soon as he did his face went white, his eyes glazed over as if remembering something he had not wanted to. "I got enough strength to hobble out of the holding cell…"

"It is alright." Dumbledore leaned forward placing his hand gently on Brondelin's forearm. "Continue, my friend."

"The young girl…" He choked. Harry's face turned swiftly, his eyes, ears waiting on what was next. "She looked at me, as if she knew…as if she had planned. Her face was so…serene. Her lips moved, phrasing the word…go." Brondelin's body shook as he crumbled his face into his hand.

"Thank you, Devdeon." Dumbledore placed his hand gently on his friend's head. "Here drink some more, it will soothe your nerves."

"Thank…thank you Albus." Brondelin took another long sip as he turned his body to face the fire.

"Let us leave him alone for awhile, he needs his rest." Dumbledore stood slowly before eyeing Harry.

Harry followed Dumbledore out of the room. Neither one spoke until they reached the reception room on the first floor. Harry could hear voices of members of the Order. They must be meeting here tonight, awaiting what Dumbledore's next move was. Upon entering the main room, Harry was greeted with several pats on the back.

"Glad to see you up, Harry." Tonks said as she playfully rustled his already untidy hair. "Has it been a month or two since you have seen the light of day?"

"Seems like four." Harry replied as he tried to smooth out his hair. Upon the clearing of Dumbledore's throat, Harry took his normal seat in between her and Lupin.

"I have called this formal meeting here tonight, because it is with great effort that we have encountered some new information. My old friend Brondelin has explained that he was set free." At the mention of this whispers arose from around the circle, everyone seemed in shock of what they had heard. "No, he was not set free by Voldemort, but by someone less likely, someone who seems to be getting stronger. He was set free by Emily Black." Silence filled the room. Harry could hear his heart quicken just at the mention of her name.

"Black? How could she?"

"She's a prisoner, there is no way that she could have—"

"He could be a spy, Albus. Sent to give us false information."

"Quiet!" Harry shouted suddenly. "I witnessed it. Dumbeldore is right. Brondelin was too scared to tell us what he had seen. Whether out of cowardice or guilt, I do not know. Yet, he spoke the truth, eventually." Harry eyed Dumbledore.

"Thank you but that will be enough, Harry." Dumbledore raised his hand as if to steady him before he addressed everyone. "We need to understand how Ms. Black is getting stronger."

"She must have freed Brondelin for a reason. There were dozens of prisoners to choose from, why choose him?" Tonks questioned.

"She must have understood his work." Snape replied his forehead wrinkled as if he was in deep thought.

"Brondelin was once the forefront alchemist of our day. It was his work with binding spells that I believe perked Riddle's interest."

"You think he is using a binding spell?" Lupin murmered. His is face one of shock.

"It would seem that he has bound their souls. Whether it is a backfire from the killing curse that he used at the ball or premeditated after, we do not know."

"What must be done?" Shacklebolt asked his tone heavy.

"The two must be separated." Lupin responded. Harry noticed that a look crossed his face, shame and fear. Harry didn't understand.

"That is impossible." Snape spoke as he crossed his arms, still deep in thought. "A binding spell is unstable. Even if you were to separate their souls, who knows what would be left."

"What do you mean?" Harry stood.

"The binding of two souls is very advanced magic, Harry." Dumbledore interceded. "It is…difficult to undo."

"But it can be done." Harry stated as he took a step forward.

"Harry, the separation of two bound souls has never been completed successfully." Lupin spoke very carefully.

"What has happened before?" Harry demanded. A silence grew amongst the room, everyone glanced at the ground, only Dumbeldore held Harry's gaze. "Tell me!"

"There is no known survivor." Dumbledore spoke as carefully as he could.

"What do you mean? There has to be a way…something…some way to make it work!" Harry babbled not wanting to accept the idea that he could lose her again.

"Harry, in order to split the souls successfully one must in theory break the connection, the life force that each is sharing. In doing that, there is no way to tell what will happen." Lupin talked as if they were back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry didn't want to hear how difficult it was, how impossible it was. He wanted to know how to save her!

"We have to do something!" Harry said vehemently. "She is on the verge of death. She is fighting each day for one more breath, one more heartbeat. I feel her!" Harry slumped into the chair. His hands firmly held up his throbbing head. He took a deep breath before looking once again into the eyes of the rest of the members. "We must try. She is strong enough to set Brondelin free, even after all she has been through. She is strong enough to survive this. You all don't know her like I do, she will fight to the end."

"We will Harry, you have my word. We will do all in our power to get her back." Dumbledore said, a murmur of agreement rose and encircled the room.


	66. Origin

**Chapter 65: Origin**

She took a shallow breath. It was getting harder and harder to remain conscious. Each hour was a battle. She had used every bit of her strength to set the old man and the others free. It was only the beginning though. She should have known that he would realize it had been her. He took one glance at the opened door, and then slowly turned to look in her direction. His eyes burning red, it was in that moment she had felt the fire once again emerge within her. It had been days since then and yet the steady burn remained. More and more memories began to resurface within her dreams and thoughts. It was as if she was sifting through old photographs. Images of people she had never met and yet for some odd reason she felt such a deep connection to them that it made an overwhelming rush of emotion surge through her.

Images of a sickly woman with raven hair and vivid blue eyes, lying on a simple bed burned in her mind. She would watch on as she grasped her hand and called out to her. She often wondered if that was how she looked, sickly and death-approaching. Pictures of a dark lake and a large tree, with a red haired boy tickling a curly brown haired girl underneath it surfaced over and over. It was always their laughter that sent a rush of emotion through her. These images would fade and then there would be him. The one who gave her the strength to breath, to allow her heart to continue to beat, the one whose pain had caused her such a surge of power that it had allowed her to free the old man. In her visions, he stood waiting for her, yet each time he was out of reach. In some moments, though, he would encircle her in his arms. A grand room with witnesses, dancing, as if they were flying, across a marble floor. Then he would pull her close. It was at that moment she would awaken a shock of emotion rushing through her. Once she almost felt as if she could break the bindings that held her imprisoned.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath. It had been a week since the last meeting. The Order had dispersed, all given assignments. Snape had departed the city to gain more knowledge of Voldemort's plan, Lupin with Tonks to rally more supporters, Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley to the Ministry, and yet still Harry remained. Hermione, however, had taken to finding all she could about binding spells and the work of Brondelin. Ron tagging behind her doing what he could. As Harry glanced out the window onto the rooftops of homes, and the grim outline of the London skyline from the room he shared with Ron, it took everything within him to remain where he was. Each day he woke and fought the urge to simply go and recapture her, each moment of each day he forced himself to stay. He was sick of it! How long had she been in that prison, six, eight, nine months? It sickened him to think about it. His mind was clouded with images of her. He could not stop picturing her limp body lying, barely breathing, chained in her holding cell. Each night he visited her in his dreams, each night she was but a grasp away, a mere step, and yet each time he failed to get to her in time, too late to save her… he and the entire Order were working over time to make sure that this fear would not become a reality.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice filled the room as she swung open the door, her bright cinnamon eyes shining, a book held carefully in her arms. Ron filed in quickly behind her, a rather large smile on his freckled face. Harry looked back at them from the window, his face blank, curious as to what the excitement was all about. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Harry questioned, his eyes glancing towards the tattered blue book in her arms.

"What I…" Hermione blushed as she glanced towards Ron, "I mean, what we have been searching the past two months for."

"Which is?" Harry urged her to continue. Ambiguity was not something he was fond of these days.

"Hidden underneath the last bookshelf, of the last row, in the back closet of Madam Lerrie's…"

"I think he gets that it was hard to find, Ron. No need to be dramatic." Hermione chided.

"I am just letting him know that it took nearly half a blooming century to find that rubbish, and that he should be grateful because I intend to never, and I mean never step one foot back into a bookstore for the rest of my life. I think I actually acquired an allergy to dust and old books because of all the searching." Ron rubbed his nose with his tattered sweater. Hermione had a perplexed look on her face. It seemed as if she didn't know whether to hit him for swearing never to enter a library again or to kiss him for actually helping her as much as he did.

"So what did you find?" Harry asked, once again earnestly awaiting the answer to his previous question. Hermione rather then explain simply handed over the dusty old book.

"Mr. Winkle's Wonderful Wizarding Spells. Elementary Levels I and II?" Harry flipped open the book as if trying to figure out what the catch was. The book was just an ordinary spell book filled with simple spells that even a first year would know how to do. "I don't understand. What's so special about this?" Harry tossed the book back to Hermione. Ron shuffled to catch it mid-air, as if it were somehow breakable.

"Careful, Harry!" Hermione shouted before she gestured for Ron to hand the book to her. "Look at this." Hermione pointed towards the lettering on the binding. On the very bottom laid a symbol, something Harry had not noticed before.

"What is that?"

"It is ancient, supposedly." Ron snickered as he glanced at Hermione.

"We didn't know that the book was disguised. I mean, as in it was bewitched to look like this. That is why it took us so long to find it. The original owner must have thought it was clever. No one would suspect a simple book as this to contain something utterly extraordinary." Hermione smiled, rather pleased with herself.

"What's a book like this doing in a place like Madam Leerie's?" Harry asked as his finger traced the covering, curious as to what was really behind it.

"The bookstore has been in her family for generations, its actually one of the oldest collectors of books in the wizarding world. Thousands of witches and wizards house their private collections there, Professor Dumbledore himself actually has a section." Hermione explained.

"House their books?" Harry asked baffled as to what she meant.

"Madam Leerie's is not just a book shop, Harry, although to the untrained eye it may look like it from the front of the store."

"It's more like Gringott's." Ron chimmed in.

"a safe place for books?" Harry questioned.

"Precisely." Hermione smiled. "A magically guarded safe haven for unique books who have surprising purposes."

"So how is it that you two got access to this?" Harry raised the book in question.

"Madam Leerie, herself, is actually in fellowship with the Order. She was more then happy to assist us."

"More then happy? Yeah, right, Hermione. If she had been more then happy she would have taken us directly to the bloody book and not left us to sift through three hundred thousand dust infested—"

"It wasn't that bad Ronald!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked curiously as he traced his finger across the golden symbol, not paying attention to their squabbles.

"I can't be quite sure of its actual translation, the language or, rather, code is ancient. Pre-founders, I am sure of it."

"Pre-founders?"

"Before the founding of Hogwarts, maybe even back to Merlin himself."

"Merlin's beard!" Ron exclaimed.

"The very one, apparently." Harry smiled. "So if the book is bewitched, what is underneath?"

"It holds the key to saving Emily's life, Harry." Hermione's eyes shinned as she slowly waved her wand over the book, whispering something that Harry could not catch.

As she did the book launched out of her hands, hovering mid-air, it spun so fast that Harry could no longer decipher the book in the blinding golden light, yet just as quickly as it had begun it suddenly halted and fell with a loud thud unto the hardwood floor. Harry stooped to pick it up, the light blue binding was gone, the golden letters replaced, in his hands laid one of the oldest books Harry had ever seen. It's cover and binding were animal skin, its pages were hand written on stained parchment.

"What are these symbols?" Harry asked as he pointed to one of the books pages.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hermione gasped as she ran her white fingers over the delicately etched pages, obviously still taken aback from what she held in her hands. "Look at the hand-painted images."

"Hermione, you can drool later, but for now let's focus, okay?" Harry muttered as he took the book carefully from her.

"Sorry, you're right." Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes fuzzy from being pulled from her thoughts. "This book contains the stories of how magic was used during the beginning of its foundation." Hermione began to explain.

"Foundation?" Harry spoke. "What do you mean, magic began?"

"Magic has it's own history, Harry. Just like all things it has a beginning. Really, have neither of you read—"

"No!" Ron and Harry said in monotone unison.

"Figures… magic began thousands of years ago. It was not always so visible, as it is now. At one time magic was seen as simple unusual characteristics. For instance, those who could sense things before they could happen, those who could make healing herbs, those who seemed to be able to defend themselves in every fight etcetera. What used to be unique capabilities we now know as divination, potions, and defense. What began as simple talents has formed the foundation for our magical world."

"So what is so important about this book then?" Harry asked as he tossed it back to Hermione. Hermione clung the book to her chest, her eyes downcast. She took a deep simple breath before allowing her eyes to meet Harry's.

"This book contains the first known act of true pure magic…a sacrifice."

"What kind of sacrifice?" Harry asked carefully unsure as to what Hermione was referring too. However, Hermione did not continue. She simply glanced towards Ron as if secretly asking him whether she should continue. "What?" Harry spoke more adamantly knowing full well that both of them were trying to protect him from something.

"A few weeks ago Dumbledore pulled Ron and me aside. He handed me five pieces of old parchment etched with peculiar symbols, ruins that I had seen only once before. He explained that he believed that they were written not by dwarves, but by human hands more so ancient witches and wizards." Hermione flipped through the old book and stopped suddenly at a specific page. "Symbols like these." Hermione pointed towards a few lines that Harry couldn't decipher.

"Where are the pieces of parchment?" Harry asked curiously.

"They are still in Dumbledore's possession. He only showed them to us so that we would know what we were looking for." Ron spoke up.

"You said that you had seen these symbols before?" Harry asked.

"Only once. These symbols, the ones in this book and on the pieces of parchment that Dumbledore showed us where also etched on a book that I gave to Emily."

"What book?" Harry strained to remember if he had seen her reading it, but he couldn't.

"It was a book about ancient magical spells. I noticed the strange symbols on the binding when she had asked me about the inscription on the front cover."

"Inscription?" Ron asked.

"A language that at the time I couldn't make out, it was sure then as I am now that it was pre-founders. The minute I saw the symbols on the five bits of parchment I made the connection."

"What do these symbols have to do with Emily?" Harry asked confused as to how any of this connected.

"These symbols, these ruins, contain explanations on how the first accounts of magic began." Hermione said with a sudden smile. Harry simply stared at her unsure as to where she was going.

"You already said that." Harry stated. Hermione glanced towards Ron, a sudden downcast look flushed her face.

"I guess it's hard to get when you haven't heard the stories." Ron sympathized.

"What stories?" Harry asked.

"Most kids who grow up in the wizarding world, like me, have heard the tales, the stories of how it all happened. What caused magic to exist and how we came to have magical abilities."

"Bedtime stories? That's what this book is?" Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Harry! We are trying to tell you that this book is the origin. This book speaks from a first hand account the truth of it all!" Hermione huffed causing her face to turn rather pink.

"I always figured the stories were just fables, just tales to entertain kids. But when Hermione read this to me, I was bloody shocked. It's all there." Ron glanced towards the book in Hermione's hands.

"How did you decipher it?" Harry eyes searched hers.

"I used a trailing code of sorts." Yet when Harry's brow cressed she continued "It's a technique used by ancient ruinests, a form of matching and re-matching symbols along a backwards time-table path. The earliest symbols I can detect are pre-founders, but upon finding several books prior to that time period in Madame Leerie's I was able to create a cipher."

"So let's just say I somehow understood what you just said, okay? What stories are you talking about? What do they say?" Harry asked fervently as he glanced towards Hermione.

"Ron, your mum told you. You know them more then I do, you tell him."

"I mean we were kids, I don't really remember—" It was Hermione's stare that made him reconsider, "yeah, all right, I'll try. Every night when we were kids mum used to tell all of us bits and pieces of The Tale of Two Souls, The Battle of Beginning, and The Choice of Light and Dark. Ginny would always want to hear the mushy stuff about the beautiful healer and the shepherd boy that she loved, where Fred, George, and I wanted to know about the first duel."

"The Tale of Two Souls? What a scary title for a kids story." Harry stated casually. "We had Peter Rabbit."

"What's a Peter Rabbit?" Ron asked confused causing both Harry and Hermione to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's just a story Muggles tell their children." Hermione spoke through a smile. "Go on Ron, tell him the story."

"Oh right." Ron smiled briefly before continuing. "Mum told us that magic began thousands of years ago. Like Hermione said earlier, magical talents were not manifested then. It came more in unique abilities and odd talents. Some were gifted at fighting, others could always tell when the next storm was coming or if there was to be a famine. Yet, no one was better known in the whole country than a young woman who had the ability to heal. Her name was Evaine Sacredon. Mum would say that she could make herbs that would ease a stomachache; she could make soups that could cause any illness to disappear, balms to ease broken hearts, and elixirs for better dreams. The lavish gardens that surrounded her small cottage were always in bloom, even in winter. Some spoke that she was immortal, for she never seemed to age even after many years. People would come from all corners of the land to glance upon her beauty and hope to receive her help."

"She made potions." Harry remarked.

"The first." Hermione explained.

"But there was only one thing that she would never give anyone." Ron stopped.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione suddenly asked, a deep concern in her voice.

"Nothing. I was pausing for dramatic effect."

"Oh, just go on already!" Hermione chided as she slapped him on his arm.

"Immortality." Harry said before Ron could continue.

"How'd he know!?" Ron asked as he glance towards Hermione.

"What else could it be? It is the one thing that people would want. It is the one thing that he wants." Harry's eyes darkened as he stared towards the window. Both Hermione and Ron looked at one another; Hermione nodded her head as if urging Ron to continue.

"Evaine would heal their ailing bodies, give them herbs to soothe their broken hearts, but she would never give anyone the secret to the elixir of eternal life. Unfortunately there was a rich landowner, Mum called him Rothgard Devius, he had gained his wealth and power by taking over surrounding lands through warfare. He had an unusual ability to will people to want to obey his commands."

"I'm guessing this guy wanted the elixir of immortality." Harry stated plainly.

"Yep. He sought out the healer to gain it from her, to convince her to obey him. Yet when he saw her beauty he wanted more. He wanted her and her gifts for himself."

"But you see Harry, he couldn't force her. His abilities did not work on her." Hermione began.

"It was at that moment that a young shepherd stumbled upon the two of them from the woods."

"The one that she loved, I'm guessing." Harry stated,

"Right." Ron stated. "Will Savius did not have any magical capabilities."

"Savius? Devius? Sacredon? What kind of names are these?"

"I'm just telling you what I've been told!"

"Who knows if they are their actual name, Harry. They could have been changed over time to prove the point of the story. Go on Ron."

"The landowner just had to look at the young man to realize the love that he had for the woman. He saw his advantage. He drew his sword and made the young man obey his command. Will had no power against Devius. He was manipulated to obey. Devius approached and told Will to take the sword. He looked at the healer and told her he would force Will to kill himself if she didn't give over the elixir."

"What did she do?" Harry asked suddenly. Ron glanced from Hermione back to him before he began.

"She looked from the landowner to the man she loved. She saw his fear, his confusion at why he had the sword pointing towards himself. Before anyone could stop her she took a slim vile that hung on a piece of string around her neck and drank the liquid within it. She drank each and every drop of the elixir that gave immortal life to those who did not posses it and death to those who did. The moment she drank it she fell to the ground. Will's trance was broken and he rushed to her side, but before she died he placed one last kiss upon her lips. When he did a blinding light shot forth from them. In that last kiss she had transferred all her magical abilities to him."

"This, Harry, is the first known sacrifice. An ancient magical act that has been replicated only a few times in wizarding history."

"My mum was one of them." Harry spoke, his voice strained.

"It takes a very powerful person to transfer magic, Harry. The young healer was the first of her kind. Your mum, like the healer, transferred her power to you, allowing you to be protected." Hermione spoke as she placed a gentle hand on Harry's arm.

"What happened to the young man?" Harry asked

"The landowner tried to force him to do his will, but, like the healer, the young man could now resist. Devius fled. They parted ways both secretly vowing to meet one other again. Years passed and each grew in their power, expanding and shaping it. It seemed that the magic within Will Savius and Rothgard Devius began to show itself. Will found that he was able to transform objects with just a mere thought. Devius created spells that were dark that when used would gain power through destruction."

"Over the years he became powerful, wealthier, and more twisted and evil." Hermione chimed in. "The young man, however, sought to use his abilities like the young healer whom he loved. He created mixtures that would heal and cure the ailing, like those who had been inflicted by the landowner's greed. He searched the deep woods to find rare plants that had unique abilities. By day he helped those whom he could, and by night he trained, forming and creating what we know as magic."

"He then began to seek out amongst the country those who were like him, those with whom had special abilities. Those loyal to the healer and her work surrounded Will Savius's campaign to bring justice to the land, to avenge the healer's death by killing Devius. They formed a fellowship, a united group aiming to destroy the rising landowner, the one who began to call himself a Dark Lord." Ron said with emphasis. "A war waged between the two. For years both sides fought one another, until finally the young man faced the landowner again. Thus their first duel began. One would weaken, and then the other would as well. Each man stretching their abilities to their limit, Savius was able to harness water from the lake, where Devius could create fire, each bending nature's elements for their own gain. Both were more powerful, each act was countered, each spell somehow blocked. Yet, the young man held within him an unknown power. A magical ability that he had not realized—"

"The healer's love." Harry finished.

"When the Dark Lord tried to kill the man he couldn't, allowing the young man the right moment to end the Dark Lord." Harry looked up when Ron stopped. "The first Dark Lord was defeated and peace was restored. A peace that enabled the creation of what we now know as the Wizarding World. The young man, however, returned to the small cottage and lived out his life as he had before as a healer and protector to anyone who was in need. As mum always said, the end." Ron smiled a boyish grin crossing his face.


	67. The Heir

**Chapter 66: The Heir**

"Every witch and wizard in our world is a descendent of those first few magic bearers." Hermione explained. "Even the muggle-born ones, like me." She added with a gentle smile.

Harry glanced towards the fireplace. He watched as its bright flames cast shadows upon the room, it was only then when he had once again glanced at a page of the old book that he noticed a familiar name scribbled onto the parchment.

"Look at this." Harry pointed out. Hermione and Ron gathered around him glancing towards where his finger lay.

"Gryffindor?" Hermione spoke aloud. Her forehead wrinkled with thought.

"That's Dumbledore's handwriting." Harry stated suddenly, he should have noticed it sooner.

"He must have wanted us to find this! But why?" Hermione questioned more to herself then to Ron or Harry.

"It's Dumbledore! He must have some reason for it." Ron murmured.

"Why Gryffindor?" Harry mumbled unsure as to how this all connected.

"Look—"

"Godric Gryffindor wasn't even alive yet when all of this must have happened."

"You guys—"

"No, your right Harry. He wasn't born until at least a century later." Hermione interrupted Ron as she paced back and forth across the room, one hand on her hip and the other under her chin.

"Earth to Harry and Hermione!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Both Harry and Hermione said in unison as they turned casually towards their friend.

"Check this out!" Ron held up a piece of new parchment so that both Harry and Hermione could see it.

"Where did you find that?" Hermione asked as she glanced it over.

"It was stuck between two pages at the end of the book." He replied.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A family tree by the looks of it." Ron mumbled over Hermione's shoulder.

"This shows the direct line…" Hermione stopped as she glanced over the page.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked unsure as to why she stopped. It wasn't until both Ron and Hermione's eyes glanced towards him that he had an unsettling feeling that he somehow was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"It can't be." Ron mumbled, his face white. Hermione, however, had formed a smile that steadily grew by the second.

"What is it? What does it say?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione rather then say anything simply extended the long sheet of old parchment for him to see himself. His eyes adjusted to the thin scribbled lines of black ink that ran down most of the large piece of parchment. Names covered every inch, with branching lines here and there. Yet, all connected back to one source. There at the top of the page was scribbled Will Savius and ten lines directly underneath him lay his descendent Godric Gryffindor. Harry's eyes scanned the names that followed. Most of them he did not recognize but there were four that he did. One was Albus Dumbledore himself. The others were etched ever so carefully near the bottom of the page. There in black ink among the other descents of Gryffindor were his parent's names and underneath them laid his own.

"You're a bloody heir of Gryffindor!" Ron laughed aloud.

"Forget that Ron, he's a direct descendent of Will Savius himself." Hermione said her eyes filled with excitement.

Harry however was too shocked to even smile let alone laugh. He sat down quickly into the nearest chair, allowing the piece of parchment that held his family tree to fall unto the wooden floor. Hermione slowly kneeled down in front of him, placing her hands on his.

"Harry this is as it should be." Hermione spoke with such simple conviction that it caused both Ron and Harry to glance towards her. "You are the heir of Gryffindor and Emily is the heir of Slytherin, two people whose ancestors have opposed each other for centuries. Yet, you and Emily love each other."

"This is insane!" Ron broke the silence with another boisterous laugh. "You the heir of Gryffindor and Emily…talk about fate or destiny or whatever… this is crazy!"

"Not crazy Ron, prophesized would probably be the better term."

"You who never believed in divination?" Harry spoke with a smile as he squeezed his friend's hand before letting go.

"Let's just say a witch can be proven wrong every now and then."

"So, big deal. I am a descendent of Gryffindor, so what? I still don't see how all of this has anything to do with saving Em?"

"Wait, let me get this straight, mate. You just found out that you are the heir of GRYFFINDOR of Will Savius himself and you say it's no nig deal!?" Ron asked rather slowly as if he believed Harry was clearly insane. Hermione simply giggled at his facial expression.

"It seems my life is a long string of things I do not know. You learn to not be shocked by them after awhile." Harry spoke casually as he ran his hand through his jet-black hair.

"Gryffindor!" Ron went on still unable to accept it. "Well, at least it's not Slytherin." Harry turned away from his friends and walked away from the warm fire towards the frost-covered window.

"Funny, Ron." Hermione chided. Ron shrugged as if to say he was sorry.

"She is out there." Harry rubbed his scar.

It was ironic that his scar was his connection to the one person he loved more then he ever imagined he could, and the one person who he hated with every fiber of his being. With a heavy sigh he crossed his arms and turned back towards his two friends.

"There are times when I think I can feel her. As if in some strange way her heartbeat is somehow connected to my own. I stand here day after day, and there are times when I think I can hear her shallow breath. At night I am awakened by her screams." Harry clenched his fists the anger and guilt rushing over him.

"We will find her, Harry." Hermione spoke through a mere squeak as she took a step forward.

"Absolutely, mate! The whole bloody Order is working over time to secure her location." Ron agreed.

"Yeah, and what am I doing, hugh?" Harry clenched his teeth. "I am stuck here! I should be out there! Doing something, ANYTHING!" His voice reverberated through the room. Anger surged through him, it was as if every bit of frustration that had been boiling within him for weeks found its way to the surface.

"Harry, you have to—"

"I know, Hermione, stay put!" Harry turned back away from them. If he could his eyes would have burned a whole into the window. Why was it that the night should look so peaceful and calm when inside him was a raging storm?

"No, Harry! You have to stay safe!" Hermione's voice was one of desperation. Her deep hurt and concern made him turn. "There is a reason why Dumbledore is trying to keep you from working with the Order on these missions." Harry stepped towards her as if urging her to continue. She looked at Ron, who simply had a pained expression on his face.

"You both know something, don't you? Dumbledore told you something else when he asked you to find that book didn't he?!" Harry asked furiously as he began to piece everything together.

"Harry, you are weak." Ron spoke very carefully.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." Harry rebuked. "I haven't passed out in days."

"Harry, please just listen. Ron's right, you are…weak." Hermione spoke firmly. Her eyes were fixed on his as if willing him to figure something out.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked baffled. "I'm fine!"

"You are not fine!" Hermione yelled.

"YES, I am." Harry's voice matched hers as he turned to leave the room.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron's voice filled the room. Harry suddenly realized that he couldn't move. Ron had used the spell on him.

"RON!" Hermione punched his arm, clearly upset that he had used a spell on his best friend.

"He wouldn't listen, Hermione. I figured it would be easier if we just showed him." Ron mumbled.

"That is no reason to—" Hermione stopped as Harry's stiff body fell hitting his head on the edge of the chair as he did. "Harry!" With a flick of her wand Harry was released from his frozen form. Harry had never felt so helpless before. It was as if every bit of his energy was stolen from him.

"What…what's going…on?" Harry spoke slowly trying to regain his composure. His head throbbed from where he had hit it.

"Harry, when was the last time you remember using magic?" Hermione began.

"What? Why do you want—"

"JUST…just answer the question." Hermione spoke forcefully. Harry racked his now throbbing brain to remember the last time he used a spell. Several minutes passed and he still could not remember.

"I can't remember." Harry spoke slowly. He was beginning to understand.

"Harry, I am guessing the last time was weeks ago." Hermione spoke. Her voice was quiet and somber.

"No, that can't be! I used the…I tried to clean...I helped Ginny the other day!" Harry remembered. "Ginny was trying to get one of her books from the top shelf of the bookcase and I—"

"That was me, mate." Ron spoke ashamed. "I performed the levitating spell. "

"You did it?"

"We have been…helping you, Harry, these last few weeks."

"What do you mean, helping me?" Harry questioned as he tried to get up, yet he simply fell once again on the wooden floor.

He caught the exchange of glances between his two friends, and it was not something he particularly felt comfortable with. He hated the notion that he had been lied to, that secrets about him had been kept from him, especially when it was his friends that kept it from him.

"Tell me." He spoke fervently.

"Dumbledore did not stop us simply to tell us to find this book." Ron began.

"He pulled us aside because he believed that you would begin to lose your ability to perform magic, and he wanted us to…. distract you as long as possible. He thought it would be an easier transition, I guess."

"Transition? Transition into what?" Harry asked not following her thoughts.

"Harry, the ancient magic…the connection that you and Emily share is not like anything our wizarding world has ever known. More so, that connection puts you in jeopardy because of the tie you have with you-know-who." Hermione tried to explain.

"He is making you weak through Emily." Ron simplified.

"He must have pieced together your connection after your scene at the trial. One of his spies must have been there. That combined with the journal of Emily's spells allowed him to figure out the best way to preserve her life for himself and make it seem as if she were dead to keep you from looking for her."

"No." Harry mumbled. "He put Draco down there in that dungeon for a reason. He knew Draco would tell the Order, he wanted me to find out that she was alive. He knew I wouldn't give up looking for her."

"Don't you see now why it is so important for you to be patient and allow the Order to find him!" Hermione pleaded.

"You are no match for him, mate. Not without magic." Ron spoke.

"He wants you to come for her, Harry. Like Sirius." Hermione spoke carefully not wanting to upset him more by brining up his godfather. "He is counting on you to be reckless like you have been in the past. To be bold and…stupid." She spoke flatly.

"Thanks for that, Hermione, really helpful." Harry spoke as he carefully sat in the nearest arm-backed chair.

"Just being honest." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I have to go." Harry spoke after several minutes. A sense of urgency filled his tone.

"What!?" Both Ron and Hermione said clearly baffled by his words.

"Were you not listening at all!" Hermione chided.

"I don't think that's a good idea, mate."

"I have to go. It's the only way." Harry rose from the chair a sudden determination had set within him.

"No, it's not Harry. You are not even capable of surviving a duel with a first year!" Hermione pointed out.

"Emily and I are stronger when we are together. Whatever strength I have left will be made stronger the closer I am to her, and vice versa. If I am as weak as you say I am, then she doesn't have a lot of time left. I will not lose her. Not again." Harry's voice was steadfast as he approached the door.

"Harry!" But it was too late. He fled the room, leaving his two befuddled best friends behind.


	68. Running Out of Time

**Chapter 67: Running Out of Time**

Harry made his way past the crowds through the winding halls. Each step seemed heavy, each breath seemed too hard to take. Was he really as weak as they had said, not just magically but physically as well? Harry had played three-hour Quidditch matches and even longer practices. Yet this exhaustion far exceeded any of that.

His eyes darted around him, he was on edge, aware of his surroundings, nothing had changed at St. Mungo's in the past few months rather it seemed to be worse. Healers scurried left and right into overcrowded rooms filled with witches and wizards who had suffered the effects of Voldemort's plans. Harry pushed through the array of people until he finally came to the restricted ward. The guard jumped up from his seat, pointing his wand directly at Harry.

"It's Roger, right?" Harry spoke with a hesitant nod.

"Yeah…that's me. What do you want?" Roger gripped his wand more firmly, a perplexed look on his face.

"I need to see a patient. Room five."

"Can't let you do that." He said unsteadily.

"It is important that I see him."

"No one is allowed into that cell." He said bluntly.

"But I have been here before. Even with Albus Dumbledore." Harry spoke fervently.

"No one is allowed in. Not even…you."

"So you do recognize me, then." Harry stated.

"I see who you appear to be."

"Appear to be? What are you talking about?"

"You look like Harry Potter, but you could be anybody. Which is why NO ONE is allowed."

"So let me get this straight, you won't let me in because you think I am someone masquerading as me?"

"Umm, yeah, I think, yeah."

"So how can I prove to you that I am Harry Potter?" Harry could almost feel the guard's confusion.

"It don't matter 'cause no one is allowed in!" Roger took a step forward.

"What if you ask me a question? A question that only I…Harry Potter would know."

"A question? Like what kind of a question?" Roger scratched his head.

"How about a question pertaining to the time I was actually here. For instance, you could ask me whom I was with. And then I would say, well Roger, the first time I was here I was led down here by an overtly chatty woman from the main lobby. Two friends were with me, a red haired too tall boy, and a girl with curly brown hair." Harry gave a slight smile as he noticed Roger slowly lowering his wand.

"I remember. But you could have found that out." Roger crossed his arms, his chin fixed into a grimace.

"All right…you let us through only on one condition, that if anybody found out, I was to say that I hexed you."

"Dang! It really is you! For a second there I was worried that I was gonna half to…well, anyways. How you doing!? Well, I guess not so good considering everything that has been happening. The Minister even says the worst is yet to come, you know? I don't know a lot but when the Minister, you know, says something like that then that has to mean that—"

"Exactly. It is because of these events that it is urgent that I see Dra—I mean the patient in number five!" Harry for a second thought he was going to have to come up with an alternative plan. Yet, Roger's face turned from one of deep uncertainty to a slight smile.

"Only if you tell…"

"That I put a hex on you, yeah I promise." Harry smiled as the large iron doors creaked open, with a flick of Roger's wand.

As soon as there was enough space in the door Harry squeezed through it. At the arrival to the fifth room Harry gave the large wooden door a hard shove. The dimming light flickered shadows against the walls, as Harry entered he scanned the room for Draco.

"So you've finally come back for the rest." Draco sighed as he turned from the window, wrapping the cloak tighter against his wasting body. His face ashen white looked ghostly in the flickering light. "Took you longer then I thought."

"I have to know where she is, Draco. She doesn't have much time." Harry explained.

"I think you mean, you don't have much time." Draco smiled slightly; his eyes gleamed as he turned back towards the window.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry questioned as he stepped further into the darkened room.

"You still don't get it do you Potter?" Draco laughed, which sent an unexpected chill down Harry's spine. "This has never been about Emily. Voldemort is using her, draining her life, so that it weakens you. Look at yourself Potter! Even now I can see that you are no match even for a muggle, let alone the Dark Lord himself."

"It doesn't matter." Harry stated.

"I have seen her Harry. She is…she isn't…" Draco fumbled over his words. His breathing became shallow as he glanced from Harry back to the window. "Emily is gone."

"You said she was alive." Harry spoke fervently.

"She is alive, but Emily, the person who you and I knew isn't there, Potter. He has totally consumed her."

"I won't believe that. I can't." Harry whispered. His fists clenched at his side, unwilling to believe that such a thing could be true.

"I wish I was lying." Draco turned and gazed upon Harry, their eyes meeting for just a moment. Harry knew then that Draco believed every word of what he had just spoken. He could see the loss and despair behind his eyes. "You need the real location. That is why you are here."

"Real? What are you talking about?" Harry asked stepping closer towards Draco.

"I said before that she was being held at Malfoy Manor."

"Yeah, underneath in a holding cell. So what?"

"She's been moved." Draco tore his eyes from the rainy window seal and looked over his shoulder at Harry. His face blank of emotion, yet his eyes darkened by regret.

"What do you mean moved?" Harry took another step forward, his face rigid with mounting anger.

"Haven't you thought it odd Potter that she hasn't been brought back by the Order yet? I told Dumbledore her location weeks ago and yet nothing has been done? Interesting isn't it? Have you ever thought maybe the Order doesn't want to rescue her?" Malfoy turned his eyes fixed on Harry.

"That's a lie! Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, the Weasley's all of them know her! They would never just let her die!"

"Die? I didn't say that they would let her die." Malfoy shook his head as if baffled by Harry's words.

"Malfoy what is your point." Harry spat his emerald eyes fixed on Draco.

"She is the key, Potter! Don't you get it! She is the key to Voldemort's destruction. Why would they rescue her when she is already positioned in her rightful place! The only way to destroy the Dark Lord is to use Emily. Dumbledore knows this. The Order knows this. Even you Potter have felt it."

"I will not believe it. I just…can't."

"Figures." Draco mumbled.

"I have to bring her back, Mal…Draco. Help me. Please." Harry's voice shook with desperation, his heart willing Draco to give him the answer he needed.

Draco glanced one last time out the window, breathed a deep breath before turning and heading to the table in the corner of the room. In one swift motion he scribbled onto a piece of parchment a single sentence.

"This is where you will find her." Harry quickly grabbed the piece of parchment.

"This is it?" A simple nod from Draco satisfied his curiosity. It wasn't until he reached the door that Malfoy's voice made him turn back.

"Harry. Don't be surprised if she isn't the same as you remember."

"I'll take my chances." Harry spoke quietly before heading out the door.

Harry had not even made it half way down the hallway when he saw his two friends emerge from the darkness. An overwhelming sense of relief flooded through him, as if a sudden weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

"We'll just skip the usual comments of this is too dangerous, I must do this alone, blah blah blah." Ron smirked as he folded his arms in defiance, a rather smug grin plastered on his face. Harry opened his mouth to protest only to close it once more upon seeing Hermione.

"No buts Potter. Did you really think you could get out of this one all alone?" Hermione smiled.

"I…" Harry knew it was useless, after six years he knew it was better just to close his mouth and go against his better judgment then to make Hermione angry. "I was just going to ask how you got passed Roger." Harry retorted with a sudden smile.

"You two are not the only who knows how to take down a troll." Hermione winked.

"So what's the plan mate? What did that git Malfoy have to say?"

"Ron. You do realize that sooner or later your going to have to accept that he is dating your sister." Hermione chided.

"Yeah, later rather then sooner." Ron mumbled as he crossed his arms in defiance.

"So what did Draco say?" Hermione asked making a point to emphasize the name.

"He gave me this." Harry handed the ripped piece of parchment over to her.

"Hogwarts? What is he saying?" Hermione asked perplexed as to it's meaning.

"The Death Eaters have taken over the school—" Harry began only to be cut off by Hermione.

"She's there." Ron finished all their thoughts.

"Let's go." All three said in unison as they made their way back to the main door.

They nodded at the night guard Roger as they exited the restricted ward and turned back towards the main lobby. It was only then as they began to travel up the grand staircase that opened into the lobby, that Harry noticed the couple standing near the reception main desk. It was hard not to miss the purplish pixie haired woman and the fair-haired man hunched slightly over a cane.

"There you are!" Tonks shouted upon seeing them at the top of the stairs. At once Lupin turned, gazing intently at Harry, before eyeing Hermione and Ron as well. "What in the world possessed you to—"

"Not now." Lupin grabbed Tonks arm slightly with his free hand. Harry noticed the grimace on his face as he did so, it seemed that this month's transformation must have been much harder then normal. "Come." Lupin ordered fervently.

"No." Harry stated as he gazed defiantly at Lupin before turning to look at both Hermione and Ron as he did.

"Now is not the time to argue. You must return to—"

"And what shall I do when we get there? Sit and wait! I have waited long enough." Harry's voice strengthened with each word. Lupin's face softened and he slowly approached the three of them, hobbling against his cane as he did so.

"I know it has been hard for you but—" Lupin looked around the room cautiously as if afraid of what might be overheard. "you must come with us. It is not safe here. We can discuss this all at…home." Lupin smiled as if to reassure him.

Yet, Harry was not content on going back to Grimmauld Place, he wanted to escape the prison he had been held in for the last months! He needed to get away, to help, to do anything besides sit and wait for the Order to take action. If they were not going to, then it was up to him to.

"Home? More like a prison." Harry turned to leave only to be held back by Ron's sudden firm hold on his arm.

"Maybe we should follow him, Harry. At least until we are in a safe location." Ron advised as he too began to glance around the main lobby. Harry followed his gaze. It was then that he saw the black-cloaked figures slowly forming from amongst the crowd.

"We must leave now!" Tonks hissed to Lupin as she slowly began to draw her wand from inside her waistcoat.

"No! We cannot draw more attention! Tonks, Hermione, Ron you go on ahead. Harry and I will meet you at…home." All three nodded in agreement, it was only Harry who looked for another exit. If he went with Lupin back to Grimmauld place now, who was to say when he would be given the opportunity to leave again?

"Harry, listen to me. Now is not the time to be foolish. I want to see her again too, to help her, but you must trust me." Lupin spoke so fiercely that Harry could not help but be torn from his thoughts. "Trust me, son."

Harry upon seeing the desperation behind Lupin's eyes, and hearing the urgency in his voice simply nodded in defeat. In one fluid moment the group separated. Harry only saw the vanishing heads of purple, red, and brown before he and Lupin had quickly made their way through the back hallway of St. Mungo's.

"Follow me, Harry, and stay close." Lupin hobbled as quickly as he could, leaning heavily on his cane as they hurried down the long corridor.

Harry stayed on his tail as they weaved in and out, through hallway after hallway. Lupin constantly turned to look over his shoulder, as if expecting at any moment someone to be right behind them. Harry felt bare without his wand. For the first time he began to realize that he truly would be defenseless in a fight. Harry's heart quickened at the approaching voices and heavy footsteps. Lupin took a sharp turn and firmly with his free hand yanked Harry into an abandoned storage room. Lupin's eyes meet Harry's and he drew a single finger to his lips motioning for him to be silent. The voices grew louder and Harry could pick up that it was a male and female.

"They went this way." The woman said. Harry knew that voice. It was Bellatrix.

"Are you sure? They could have gone into anyone of these corridors." The man asked. "I told you we should have just snabbed the little brat when we had the chance."

"The master wants him alive you idiot! Besides, the last thing we want right now is another headliner detailing our whereabouts."

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased that he slipped away."

"Yes, and I will say that it was your fault." Bellatrix's laugh sent a chill through Harry. "Now, come they must have escaped through one of the back doors."

Harry and Lupin stayed still for what seemed like an hour before they emerged from the abandoned room. Lupin motioned for Harry to once again follow him. After winding through corridors and ascending up a flight of stone stairs, it was only when he began to see the street lamps ahead that Harry realized that they had finally exited St. Mungo's.

"Where are we?"

"Just a few blocks away. Come quickly." Lupin's pace quickened. The rain came steadily down upon them as they walked quickly up the street towards Grimmauld place. It wasn't until they were through the iron gate and onto the front steps that he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you Harry. I know it was hard for you to come back here."

"A day, Professor. That is all I will give you. After that I am gone." Harry spoke calmly as he brushed the wet hair from his face. Lupin didn't have a chance to respond for the door flew open and Harry was yanked once again inside the open hallway. Only this time he was engulfed in a hug.

"We were so worried! We got back thirty minutes ago, and I swear I never thought that I would see you again! I was convinced that something awful had happened!" Hermione rambled as she clung to Harry even tighter.

"Let him breathe Hermione." Ron spoke as he placed his hand upon her shoulder, at his touch Hermione began to loosen her grip on Harry. "Good to see you mate." He said as he patted Harry on the back, a look of relief flooding his face.

"Your safe now, that's all that matters." Hermione whispered as she finally detached herself from Harry.

"Harry is not safe anywhere, not anymore." A voice pierced the silence.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed upon seeing him enter the hallway.

"Albus." Lupin nodded through a strained smile, his hand quivered slightly upon his cane.

"Nymphodora, why don't you take Remus to sit by the fire? I am sure he could use a good cup of chamopheilium tea. I believe Molly has it stocked in the kitchen."

"Come Remus. Let's let you rest." Tonks extended her arm and helped him down the hallway and out of sight. It was only then that Dumbledore let his eyes gaze back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"We tried Professor, honestly." Hermione began but soon stopped her eyes cast onto the floor.

"I know, Hermione. It is a testament to you both that he has been at bay for this long." Dumbledore glanced at Harry as if examining him. "Come Harry, let us talk."

Dumbledore extended his hand towards the open door to the large study. Hermione and Ron gave Harry an encouraging smile before turning and heading back down the hallway. Harry followed Professor Dumbledore into the study, the fireplace emitting a hazy glow over the room, the light scattered across the family tree that lined the walls. Dumbledore walked to the fireplace, resting his hand against the mantle. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"You will never do that again, Harry." Dumbledore turned, his gaze fixed on him. Harry stood motionless near the large bay window. He did not know how to respond. "You made a foolish mistake tonight, one that could have not only cost you your life but the lives of others. I have known you to be reckless, Harry. You are brave, my boy. I know it and everyone else does too, but bravery is not just the proceed to glory but it can be an instigator to death. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I had to—"

"Had to what Potter!? See for yourself what we had been telling you for weeks? Did you not believe your friends when they told you how weak you are!?" Dumbledore clenched his fist slamming it down onto the mantle. In all his years with the Professor, Harry had never seen him exude anger like this, nor had he ever called him by his last name.

"I know I am weak, Professor! I can feel it every second. Yet, I feel her too." Harry took a step forward. "She is on the verge of death, Professor! If I die in the attempt to help save her then so be it, but I cannot just sit here and wait for the moment when I feel her slip away from me forever! That I will not have! For in that moment, I truly die with her!" Harry's eyes were fixated on his. His voice rose high above the crackling flames, and he was sure the whole house had heard him. "Please, Professor. She…she does not have much time."

"You don't have much time." Dumbledore glanced back towards the fire, his mind lost in thought.

"We don't have much time."


	69. Safe Haven

**Chapter 68: Safe Haven**

"I must confess, Harry, for quite some time now I almost willed myself to believe differently, but…" Dumbledore paced before the fireplace. His hands clenched together, mumbling under his breath. "It seemed to be that although you two are connected, I had hoped otherwise—"

"Professor, what are you trying to say?" Harry stepped forward confused as to what he was getting at.

"You and Emily are connected, Harry. You two were both marked by the same Dark Lord, you both, I am guessing feel each other's pain and in some instances I would even presume to say you know each other's desires or thoughts." Dumbledore eyed him as if asking for an answer.

"At the trial, her voice flooded through my thoughts. She asked for help, to perform the spell to allow other's to see into her past. She said she couldn't do it alone, that she needed—"

"Help." Dumbledore forehead relaxed, his face that was once contorted into doubt now turned into a slight grin.

"Yeah, she needed my strength, she wasn't strong enough."

"Harry, she needs your help again. When the time comes—" Dumbledore could not finish for within a split second a familiar pop echoed through the room and Tonks had apparated right in the middle of them.

"Professor they've breached the security spell! We must move now!" Tonks spoke, her head turning from bright purple to violent red as she did so.

"Harry, follow Tonks. Keep close to her, and whatever you do, do not be seen! Tonks, take him to the secure location, we will all gather there when this is finished. Go now!" Dumbledore pulled his wand from his sleeve and with a wink he departed the same way Tonks had come with a short pop.

"Harry, come this way. Now!" Tonks pulled his arm hard nearly forcing him to trip over the rug. "We only have a few moments."

"What about—"

"Holding them off or they have already gone ahead. Now be quiet!" Tonks pulled Harry into the back hallway. It was then that Harry heard the blast; someone had broken through the front door. "Go down the stairs into the basement, in the back corner will be a mirror. Look deep and think over in your head this phrase, crimson and gold, true and pure, the heart of a lion resides in you." Tonks whispered forcefully as she clenched her wand.

"What?" Harry asked not hearing the whole phrase due to the blast from the front of the house.

"Go, Harry. Now!" With a heavy shove, Harry was sent forcefully down the stairs.

He took the stairs two by two as he listened intently to what was occurring above him. Shouts and sounds of breaking wood was all he heard. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he quickly glanced around the dust-infested basement for the mirror; it was only the shimmer of light that caught his eye. Unlike the Mirror of Erised, this was just an old wooden framed mirror. Nothing fancy or ornate, although he could tell it had been hand carved. Harry hurried to it trying to remember the phrase Tonks had told him to remember. Something about a heart and a lion. Harry glanced as his reflection for a moment as he tried to come up with anything. The loud footsteps echoed in his ears. They were coming down the stairs into the basement. Harry's brain seemed frozen. Something about crimson and gold, pure and something, the heart of a lion resides in you!

Harry opened his eyes and placed his hand gently onto the surface of the mirror, his eyes traveled to the reflection in mirror only to see two masked Death Eaters behind him wands pointed. He saw their lips move and a shot of red fly out of their wands, yet what he felt was an instant pull towards the mirror, like with the pensive he was being forced through the mirror's barrier. The falling sensation made his stomach tighten and his body felt as if it was being crushed underneath a giant troll. It was not until he hit a hard surface, that the weight was lifted. With a large groan he tried to force himself up, but his body seemed fractured, as if every bone had been shattered.

"Harry? You alright?" Came a gruff voice that he could tell was coming from somewhere above him. Harry opened his eyes only to see the hazy large shadow of a man hovering over him, he was so large that he blocked out the sun.

"Hagrid?" Harry mumbled unsure to whether it was him or not.

"Yeah, of course. Who else would it be?" Hagrid scooped down and placed a hand underneath Harry's shoulder, helping him up.

"What was that thing? A portkey?" He groaned realizing that although he felt like his body was broken it obviously wasn't.

"Actually, it is more like a secret gateway." Hermione corrected as she stepped out from behind Hagrid.

"Glad to see you could make it." Harry mumbled as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Ron and I got here just shortly after—" Hermione stopped suddenly her eyes glazing over. Harry followed her gaze out into the forest only to see Lupin stumbling to carry the weight of a limp Tonks. "Oh no!" Hagrid hurried to them, taking Tonks body into his bear arms and carrying her into the cottage. Lupin hobbled slowly towards them, his eyes glancing into Harry's only before disappearing into the stoned house.

"They'll see to her Hermione." Ron said simply as he placed his hand gently onto her back. Harry nodded in agreement before he slowly turned to look around.

It seemed he had landed into a small open yard, a small field of open land amongst a looming dense forest. The stoned cottage sat back almost to the start of the tall trees, the gardens grew fervently around the cottage, vines covered the front and side of the structure. Yet what Harry found interesting was the expanse of water that lay before them. Here in the middle of a forest was a small lake whose water lapped against a pebbled shore. It was as if this spot had been carved out of the forest long ago, as if somehow this place was sacred.

"Where the heck are we?" Harry asked as he turned back towards his friends.

"You remember that old story about how magic began?" Ron asked a slight dumbfounded grin on his face.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder.

"You remember the cottage the woman lived in?" Hermione added.

"It can't be." Harry breathed as he glanced back over the water, the pebbled shore, the luscious gardens filled with all colors of flowers and vegetables, and finally upon the vine covered cottage. "This is it?"

"Supposedly." Hermione nodded with a bright smile, as if she had been holding in the secret for years.

"It's been thousands of years since then. This place would be—"

"Rubble." Ron smirked. "Yeah, should have been, but here it is."

"How's the shoulder?" Hermione smiled as she placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It feels…" Harry had not noticed but over the past few seconds the pain, the throbbing had dissipated. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." Hermione glanced at Ron with a smile, as if they both new a secret but were not telling them. "What?"

"The reason the cottage is not a pile of rubble, the reason your shoulder has healed, is because…"

"Hermione, I don't think now is the time." Ron mumbled his eyes darting from Harry to Hermione.

"Now is the perfect time!" Harry's voice rose louder then he wished it to, but so be it.

"Ron, Dumbledore would want him to know. So that he can be prepared for when…"

"For when what, Hermione?!" Harry took a step toward his friend pressing her to continue.

"For when they bring her." Hermione squeaked. Her eyes never left his as if a deep hidden knowledge passed between them; she was almost willing him to understand the truth.

"They are trying to bring Emily here?" Harry breathed, a sudden tightness clenched within his stomach. Everything seemed to spin too fast and if Ron had not grabbed his arm he probably would have fallen flat on his face. "Why here? Why did they wait so long?"

"Harry, this place is where the first pure sacrifice transpired. This piece of land holds within it a sacred, pure magic that few ever possess or witness. That is why the cottage still looks as if a day has not passed, that is why your wound healed so quickly. Within it's borders, this place is the only last safe haven in our world. The only place Voldemort cannot reach. He cannot harm you while you are here."

"Hermione, quiet!" Harry yelled as he tried to cover her mouth.

"We can say his name Harry. This place is well protected." Ron chuckled.

"He cannot harm us?" Harry asked, his mind still thinking through all that she had said.

"The Order has been secretly meeting here for weeks now. It seemed only Dumbledore knew the true history behind this place. It was only a matter of time before they found us at Grimmauld place anyways, a back up site was needed." Hermione explained.

Ron glanced at Hermione, and Harry knew in that moment that he was deciding whether he should speak.

"Just say it Ron."

"Harry, do you recall the phrase Tonks made you memorize?"

"Yeah, some gibberish about crimson and gold, heart of something, true and something."

"Great skills at memorizing. No wonder you almost didn't pass Ancient Ruins." Ron smirked.

"Shove it. Like you did any better!"

"Harry, enough! Think about it hard." Hermione looked peeved as she crossed her arms and eyed the both of them.

"Crimson and…gold, pure and true, the…heart…of a lion…rests, no, resides in you. There, you happy!"

"Do you know what it means?" Hermione questioned.

Harry gave her a peeved expression as if he was tired of her endless questioning and games. Yet, as he turned away and looked out over the lake he could not help but remember what flashed before his eyes when he glanced into the mirror. As he spoke the phrase, as the Death Eaters wands flashed a bolt of red, he remembered the feeling he had when dancing with her. The crimson and gold of their robes, the moment when she had placed her hand over his heart.

"Gryffindor."

"Yes, Harry. This land, this sacred place is entitled to all heirs of Gryffindor for it was his ancestor that the sacrifice was intended for." Hermione nodded, a smile playing upon her lips.

"So any descendent of Gryffindor is safe here. Which means that…" Harry was cut off though by a very familiar voice.

"You should have taken a second glance at that family tree because you would have found the line that said Weasley." Ginny spoke suddenly appearing around from the back of the cottage.

"But how will she be safe here?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "Emily isn't a descendent of Gryffindor."

"No, but you are mate." Ron spoke confidently before he turned to follow his sister into the cottage.

"That is what Dumbledore was talking about." Harry mumbled underneath his breath.

"What did you say Harry?" Hermione asked taking a step closer to him.

"Nothing, not important. So what are we going to do around here? Should I resume my all too comfortable position of waiting on the Order to take action, or is the role of constantly fainting and being pathetically weak still available." Harry said sarcastically as he followed Hermione's lead towards the front door of the cottage.

"I think you will find Harry that your role will be quite different here." She said before opening the door and letting both of them in.

If Harry had expected the inside of the cottage to be small, quaint, and barely able to fit everyone he was horribly mistaken. For the cottage's interior was nothing like he had thought it would be. It was as if the walls had expanded and inside was an entirely different structure, an entirely different house. It was more like a great manor. The floors were made of stone covered by great crimson and gold rugs. Each room seemed to house massive fireplaces and large high backed chairs. The large staircase that led to the upper levels was made from a deep wood that he had never seen before. For all its vastness, it somehow seemed perfect in a way, as if this place was somehow a home. Grimmauld Place had been dark, always dusty, the wallpaper was torn and the wood creaked. Yet, here the rooms were filled with glowing light from the fires, the portraits on the walls were cheerful and not howling. For a moment, Harry felt as if he was back at Hogwarts.

"You could have warned me." Harry spoke as he followed Hermione up the stairs.

"And miss out on the opportunity to see your jaw drop, hardly." Hermione snickered as she led Harry up the grand staircase towards the second floor corridor.

"How big is this place?" Harry asked upon noticing that the stairs ascended even higher.

"Four floors, about thirty rooms. The great den is located on the first floor in the rear of the house. Kitchen is in the basement, but no need to worry about that. Mrs. Weasley has the house-elves all in tow on the meals."

"House-elves?" Harry asked baffled. "This place even has house-elves?"

"All freed of course!" Hermione nodded assuredly as she thought Harry had been worried. "They had been enslaved since Godric himself probably. That is why everything looks up to date. Those poor things have been slaving around for nearly a century. It was not until Dumbledore showed up that they were freed. Of course, they chose to stay and help."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"He rightfully owns it." Hermione answered as they turned down the corridor.

"This is Dumbledore's home?"

"Sort of. He's more the caretaker in deed."

"Who wouldn't want to live in a place like this, Hermione?" Harry mumbled as he placed his hand on the thick wooden banister and glanced at the portraits that lined the walls.

"Such a place as this has been passed down through descendents for centuries. Gryffindor himself probably did the redecorating." Ron said as his eyes looked down over the banister to all the rooms below. Harry followed them until they stopped at the last door at the very end.

"This is your room." Hermione said as took out her wand and pointed it at the knob. "Ron is on the other end of the hallway and Ginny and I are up on the third floor. Everyone else is scattered about."

"What's with the magic?" Harry asked unsure as to why she needed her wand to open the door.

"Mrs. Weasley and I thought it would be a good idea to use a protecting charm, just in case. Besides, we didn't want anyone messing up…" Hermione opened the thick wooden door. "your things."

Before laid amongst the room was everything that he had ever had in his possession. Hedwig flittered in the cage on top of the desk. His firebolt rested against the foot of his bed, his trunk had been emptied, his books neatly in their shelves, his clothes and robes in the wardrobe.

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry gave her an approving nod before giving her a hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Harry." She smiled brightly. "I'll see you at dinner, which I am sure will be in about an hour or so. Yell if you need anything." Hermione winked at him before shutting the door behind her.

Harry took a deep breath as he stroked Hedwig's snowy feathers; she nibbled his finger in affection as he did so. He looked around the great bedroom slightly unnerved at how peaceful and homey this place made him feel. The four-poster bed lay in front of him, it's crimson canopy etched with gold leaves, the fireplace across from it dimmed with light as the embers softly crackled, the soft light reflecting off the couch that was placed before it. The room was larger than the room he shared with Ron back at Grimmauld Place. The stone floor was covered in large crimson rugs, the desk by the window was stately for it seemed to have been hand carved.

Yet what drew his attention were the stained glass doors to his right. The Gryffindor crest lay in the center of each one. Harry opened them curious to what they concealed. He felt a sudden rush of brisk air, now knowing that the doors led to a large stone covered balcony off his room. The view overlooked the lawn, the shoreline of the lake, and on over the expanding forest.

He placed his hands upon the stone ledge. This place was truly breathtaking. The air seemed different even, was it the smell of the lush flowers that covered the yard, the crispness of the pine, or the lush sound of water that made him feel more in rhythm with himself? He had grown stronger since coming here. A new found strength that somehow left a lasting fear within him. For if he was growing stronger, if he was healing, then what about her? Since he had been here, he had not felt anything from the connection he had with her. This knowledge that he was losing her once again reverberated through his mind. This might be his safe haven, but it was not hers, at least not yet.

* * *

The next day came early. The sun shone brightly through the doors on the balcony, causing Harry to stir in his bed at least an hour before he wished. Putting on his trousers and sweater he stumbled out of his room grabbing his trainers on the way out. The house-elves glanced his way as he walked through the corridor and down the staircase, smiling at him but never spoke a word. They were the only living souls awake that Harry noticed as he passed through the large empty rooms and made his way outside. Everything looked the exact same as it did the previous day, same lush gardens, same vines that wound its way around the stoned cottage. It was odd even now that what lay behind its doors was so different compared to its exterior.

Harry walked the grounds for a while taking it all in and clearing his thoughts, he didn't stop until he came upon the lone willow tree by the lake. This spot alone was so much like the oak tree by the black lake. Memories flooded him as he slumped to the ground his back grazing the bark as he did so. He felt…strong, a notion that he had not felt in a long time. It was only now that this feeling had returned did he fully realize just how weak he had been in the last months. Here in this hallowed piece of earth he had found it or rather it had found him.

"Breathtaking isn't it?"

Came a voice from beside him. Harry turned to see who it was. Yet he only found that it was someone he had never seen before. A brief flare of uncertainty and curiosity flooded through him. He was told this place was safe from Voldemort. Could it have been breached? Yet upon noticing their dirt-covered trousers and wrinkled shirt, and the shovel that they held in their hand Harry seemed to ease up on the whole Death Eater scenario.

"Who…who are you?" Harry mumbled.

"William. I take care of the old place." He extended his hand but only before rubbing the dirt off on his already filthy trousers. Harry noticed that he had young features. He couldn't be older than twenty or so. His face had a kind expression, his sandy brown hair fell about his shoulders, his hazel eyes had a lightness about them that made Harry regret his previous thought about him being a death eater.

"Doesn't the place take care of itself, being bewitched and all?" Harry asked as he shook William's hand.

"Bewitched? Not hardly. Would I look like this if it was?"

Harry couldn't help but smile as the stranger's hearty laugh filled the morning air. He seemed pleasant, kind, full of life in a way.

"But…my friends they told me—"

"Magic is a very complicated thing." William glanced back at the cottage before turning back to Harry. Upon seeing his confused expression he smiled. "This tree for instance. Its life seems never-ending to us, for it can grow and grow. It can last throughout many generations, centuries even. Yet, take away its water, its sunlight, and it withers and dies."

"You make sure the magic here remains ever-lasting?" Harry voice spoke unsure of what he was trying to say.

"That's one way of looking at it." William leaned against the shovel his weight carving a divot in the soft ground.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry felt a bit embarrassed about just mentioning his name, but he felt somehow like he needed to.

"Ah, a descendent. I see."

"Yeah, how…how did you know?"

"Part of the gig." William smiled. "Well best be off. I've got loads to do before sundown. Nice to meet you Harry." With that he was gone off into the forest, shovel slung over his shoulder.

Harry watched as he faded into the forest. He thought him strange, not peculiar but in fact comforting as if they had met before.


	70. The True Tale

**Chapter 69: The True Tale**

Days passed and still no news had come about Voldemort's whereabouts nor any information regarding what the Order's plan of action was. Harry had spent the past days plagued with worry for Emily. His nightmares had been abated since arriving to Lionheart Manor, a term Ron had come to coin for the old estate that had become a safe haven for all of them. It was the lack of connection to her that perplexed him the most over these last days. He spent the past nights on the balcony gazing over the plot of sacred land he had stumbled, or more like fell, into. Why was it that being here made him grow stronger with each passing hour and yet the connection with Emily still failed? If they were as bound to one another as he thought why could he not feel her pain anymore? Harry found himself more and more sitting by the tree gazing out onto the lake. Yet he had not seen William since their last encounter. Upon mentioning his possible whereabouts to Hermione and Ron they simply looked at each other, a worried look crossing both their faces.

"Who?" Ron mumbled slowly looking back at Hermione.

"William. He's the caretaker, gardener, or whatever. I met him a couple of days ago, but I haven't seen him around since."

"There is no caretaker, Harry. The place keeps itself up like we said, it's bewitched." Hermione spoke matter-a-factly.

"Yeah, Harry." Ron agreed.

"I spoke to him. He knew I was a descendent, he had a shovel…he said magic was complicated…he told me about the tree and how it needs…" Harry saw the pained expressions that crossed his friend's faces_. He was real? Wasn't he? _

"Maybe you dreamt it?" Ron proposed.

"It wasn't a dream, Ron. It was real. As real as you and I are talking right now!"

"Harry you've had a rough couple of weeks, maybe it's best if you go lie down for a bit—"

"I don't need to lie down, Hermione! I feel fine, I'm stronger than I have been in months."

"Yeah, okay mate." Ron said trying to appease him. Harry just walked past them up the stairs to his room. _He wasn't crazy! Right?_

Two more days passed and still no sign of the mysterious caretaker. Harry figured it was best to not mention it again to anyone. Ron and Hermione had seemed to forget about the argument they had had earlier, or at least they were doing a good job of pretending. Each day a bit more of Harry's strength seemed to return. Dueling with Ron was now easy, yet he still wasn't up to pare yet with Ginny or Hermione. He felt somewhat whole again, but he knew it was simply an illusion. His magical ability might be returning and with it a physical strength, but there still was a place in his soul, in his very being that was missing. A place he knew that only seeing Emily safe could fill.

"Great job, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as he blocked Hermione's stunning spell.

"Your getting better, mate." Ron smiled as he took a seat on the grass with Ginny.

"In a few weeks you'll be back to your old self, I dare say!" Hermione laughed as she patted him on the shoulder.

"A few weeks?" Harry's tension broke the light mood. "That's too long. We've already wasted five days."

"Harry, you're getting stronger. That's what's important."

"Your wrong, Ginny. Emily's life is what is important!" Harry shouted. His voice carried across the lawn. "We sit here and play duel while her life hangs in the balance of time. Hermione you said the Order was bringing her here. What are they waiting for!? Why have they not acted yet?"

"I don't know." Hermione exhaled a short breath as if she had been holding it. Harry breathed a deep breath and ran his hand through his jet-black hair.

"I…I'm sorry." He apologized. "I don't mean to be a—"

"Prick." Ginny stated as she put her hands on her waist a deathly glare set his way.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled as he looked around at each of them. "I just want…" Harry couldn't continue as he turned his back on them at glanced out at the lake. What did he want? He wanted her to be safe, to live. He wanted to do something productive, to help, to fight. His emotions seemed to be at war with everything and anything.

"We all do, Harry." Hermione took a step closer and placed her arm through his. She squeezed his hand in comfort. "We all want her here, back with us."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry breathed deeply letting his emotions dissipate.

"Lunchtime!" Came a booming voice from the front door that could only belong to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry began to follow them but something on the outskirts of the lawn made him stop. There hidden amongst the first line of large trees was William. Harry blinked and peered again thinking the image would disappear. Yet there he remained. Harry told Ron he would be inside in a minute, something about taking a moment to cool down, but once the door was shut he made his way toward the line of trees where he had seen him.

"Hey! William!" Upon hearing his name, William turned and waved. He set down his tools as he saw Harry approach.

"Harry. Good to see you again." He nodded.

"I haven't seen you around the last couple of days." Harry spoke casually. _Was he real? Was this real?_

"Yeah, sorry about that."

The way he said it made Harry believe that he knew about the argument he had with Ron and Hermione. He wore different trousers and shirt, cleaner ones this time. Don't ghosts wear the same thing? Harry shook the thought from his head. He had seen the ghosts at Hogwarts; William was definitely not a ghost. He was as real and flesh and blood as Harry was. Right?

"Have you taken care of this place long?" Harry questioned hoping to somehow make sense of everything.

"My life's work." He said as he bent down to trim the rose bushes.

"What is that?" Harry asked perplexed at this part of the grounds.

He had never noticed it before. The large raised stoned structure was half of his height. The large squared surface was set on the outskirts of the grassy lawn where they stood, the back set right on the border into the dense forest. It was as if someone had gathered all the stones and created the structure by hand. The white roses covered all four sides, yet on the top laid a single stone slab. He took a step forward past William as he glanced at the top surface. What he saw sent a shiver down his spine. There etched into the stone where the same symbols he had seen in Hermione's book.

"It can't be." Harry mumbled. He looked it over again his fingers gently grazing the etched marks into the stone. He looked back at William. His face was pensive; a far away look filled his eyes as if he was remembering something. "Do you know what it says? Can you read this?" Harry pointed to the markings etched in the middle of the stone top and the larger symbols that were carved into the bottom.

"Unus pectus pectoris, unus mens mentis, duo spiritus, unus iter itineris. Roughly, it means one head, one heart, two spirits, one journey." His voice floated over them as if it was a song.

"And this." Harry pointed to the large symbols at the bottom.

"It means sacred."

"It's a tomb." Harry mumbled as he glanced again at the structure as if seeing it for the first time. "Who's buried here?" Harry asked as his fingers traced the symbols on the top, the markings must be the name.

"Evaine." William said her name softly as he too placed a hand on the tomb.

Harry stood in disbelief. It couldn't be, could it? Could it really all be true? Exactly as Ron had said? Harry smiled; Evaine was her name after all. If her name was really Evaine after all, then could it really be that the young man was…

"Your Will Savius?" Harry asked through an intake of air. The sudden realization that a man who should have died centuries ago was standing no more then two feet from him was a lot to take in.

"Savius was a name given to me by others. I never took to it myself really. I was born the son of peasants. I was just a simple shepherd. My given name is William Lionston."

"Merlin's beard." Harry ran through his hair as he tried to take all of it in.

"Not quite." William touched his chin. "Never really could grow one like old Merlin."

"This is Evaine Sacredon's tomb?"

"Yes, but Sacredon too was a name chosen for her by others. She was known by nothing more than Evaine to those who came here." Harry just looked at him. A blank expression filled his face. "Harry, you could just ask me." William turned to face him a new look filled his eyes. It was a look that Dumbledore often had, it came with age, a deep understanding of the world, and of him.

"Ask? Ask what?" Harry really didn't know what to ask. Are you a figment of my imagination? Am I crazy? All of those questions seemed too ridiculous.

"The question that has been plaguing your mind since you walked over here." William smiled.

"Are you real?"

"Ahh, that is the question to ask. Are you seeing truth or fiction? Magic, like I said before, is complicated Harry. I exist because of what came before and what still is yet to come." William only laughed a hearty laugh at seeing Harry's dumbfounded expression. "I am as real as you are."

"Why is it that I can see you? The others, my friends, they can't can they?"

"Your friend Ron and Ginny could if they truly sought to." He spoke casually as he bent down once again to trim away a wild vine amongst the pure white roses. "Only descendents have the ability, it is the way of things."

"Descendents of…you?"

"I was once alive and human like you Harry. I breathed and aged. Yet all of that changed one day, that day when she marked this place by her choice."

"When she sacrificed herself for you?" Harry spoke solemnly.

"When she sacrificed herself for you." William spoke assuredly.

"For me?"

"In the old tales some people get some things and other things people seem to miss entirely." He exhaled as if frustrated. "Evaine gave herself over to death that day not merely because of the love we shared. Her love for the people she cared for, for their children, and descendents, that's why she would not let him have the vile. She knew he would create a world filled with darkness and fear. She saved many that day, many more than just me."

"How is that you came to be here, like this?"

"I have always remained here, Harry, ever since she granted me her gifts."

"You had to have had kids, right?" Harry asked perplexed at how all of this fit together. Will just laughed, a deep laugh that seemed to fill the whole forest.

"Eventually in time, yes, after it all was finished and many years had passed. I found companionship and care from a wife and the love from our children. Yet, I never aged, they did. It seemed that like Evaine I was immortal to sickness and age. I lived on. I watched as generation after generation grew before my eyes. I watched as each grew and lived and died. Some chose to stay; some chose to leave the protection of the sacred borders. By half a century, I was alone here. By then everyone had forgotten."

"Forgotten?"

"When they forget her," William looked up to her tomb, "they loose sight of me."

"They all forgot her sacrifice." William nodded at Harry as he rubbed the back of his hand against his brow to wipe away the sweat that had been forming from the heat.

"When they loose sight of what she did for them, they loose sight of me as well, for like the inscription says we are two spirits on one journey. There are times when descendents stumble upon this place and are able to see me."

"Like me?"

"Exactly like you, Harry. One of them showed up nearly a century ago and almost accidently destroyed the cottage. Took a bit of convincing for him just to simply refurnish the inside."

"Wouldn't have been Gryffindor would it?"

"That's the name." William smiled brightly at hearing it.

"He was one of the founders of my school, Hogwarts."

"Ahh, yes. He was having the hardest time figuring out what animal he wanted to represent his house. He spent a whole day with me discussing the pros and cons of the unicorn and dragon." Harry laughed at the thought of a unicorn being portrayed as Gryffindor's mascot.

"He chose a lion, I think he has you to thank for that one." Harry said assuredly as he bent down to help pull a weed that was growing in and amongst the white roses.

"You seem to know a thing or two about gardening yourself?" Will commented upon seeing Harry's gentle hand move around the bushes, clearing the weeds carefully.

"Spent most of my summer working in them." Harry smiled yet soon it faded, remembering all to soon that first memory of her. "Nothing like these roses though. I have never seen anything like them."

"They were her favorite." Will sighed as if he too was remembering something long past.

"It is because of my mother that I can see you, isn't it." Harry spoke the images of his mother flashed through his mind. "She too made a sacrifice that cost her life."

"They are rare bits of ancient magic, yet the effects are ever-lasting. Your mother's love runs though your veins, it will always be a part of you. Because of her you will never forget the cost. Love leaves a mark, Harry. A mark that though invisible to our eyes is the strongest force of magic our world has or will ever see. No darkness can overshadow it."

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Harry said more as a honest comment than as a question. He could see it in his eyes as he looked at her tomb, he could hear it in his voice.

"From the moment I awoke to find her before me my heart was hers." Will spoke gently as he touched the tomb again, his mind seemingly lost in memories. It was only when he glanced to see Harry's confused expression that he smiled at him before continuing. "My family was mostly peasants and farmers, Harry, but good and kind. I took to shepherding as a boy. It seemed to suit my nature. My family lived not far from here, at that time we had land to farm and fields where the sheep could graze. I grew up with only rare glimmers into the deep forest that we stand in today. Some spoke of evil magic, others spoke of an un-earthly beautiful enchantress, all stories to entice the imaginations of young children. Yet as I grew older the stories become more and more true as people would travel through our village to enter into the dark forest. Weeks later they would return their ailments cured. By the time I was of age, the whole countryside seemed to be aware of what we ourselves had not even explored, that healing magic flowed from our own forest."

"Evaine's magic." Harry whispered as he glanced upon her tomb.

"I was eighteen when I first saw her. One of my sheep wandered deep into the forest and I went searching after it. It took nearly half the day and into the night to find her. It wasn't until I heard her high-pitched squeal that I was able to locate her. Sheep only make that sound when trouble is near. When I came upon her she was being circled by a creature that I had never seen before, it resembled a wolf but it had no fur, its eyes were red, it's teeth were long and exposed."

"What happened?" Harry asked deeply engrossed in Will's story.

"I put myself before the sheep and the dark creature. In moments it had leapt at me and I fought it off as best I could. Those moments seemed to last for days but in time I got the upper hand and killed the creature. Yet it had torn and bitten me multiple times and my wounds were deep. All I remember was falling onto the forest floor and seeing my sheep lay beside me. The next thing I knew I was warm and could smell a fire and food. I awoke and saw her face above me. Evaine had found me in the woods and brought me here to her cottage. We spent the next few months together as I healed and in time it seemed I did not have the heart to leave her, so I found ways to repay her for her kindness, odd tasks, chores, things she could teach me. I found myself loving her in a way I never knew I could and she in time felt the same for me too."

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry spoke quietly, his voice no more than a whisper. His eyes gazed upon Evaine's tomb and a sudden image of Emily within it crossed his mind. "What was it like…losing her? How did you survive?" William abruptly stopped his work and stood. His eyes were fixed on her tomb for minutes before he turned back to Harry.

"It was a pain that I wished on no one, not even my enemies. To be so connected, so intertwined, and to loose that…it was like I died that day with her. I woke up in the days that followed and hoped that it was a dream, that I would walk through the woods to this cottage and see her here amongst her herbs and flowers. I can't say I survived, Harry. For I don't think you do survive something like that. I have forced myself to live each day from that day till now. That is all I knew to do."

"Do you ever regret what happened? That it had been you instead?"

"Everyday, Harry. Everyday. Yet each day I see what this place has become because of her. I see what a sacred, safe haven this has been for so many, for you. I have seen many of my descendents grow and live. It is as it should have been, Harry."

"Yet here you remain for all eternity, nearly all alone, forgotten by so many?" Harry asked a sudden unexplainable rage filled him.

"My time will come. All things must come to an end; it is the way of the world. I was chosen like her before me to be a guardian, a healer, a care-taker of all who find their way here." William smiled as the sun made its way through the cloud above; his brown hair turned lighter as the suns rays touched it. "You had better head back. Your friends seem to be a bit worried about you." Harry glanced over his shoulder only to see Hermione and Ron walking his way. Both looked utterly frustrated and bewildered.

"Will I see you again?" Harry asked knowing full well he could but still felt like he should ask.

"I hope so, Harry. I hope so." William turned back to his work but not before snipping a single rose from one of the vines. "Harry, take this, so that you always remember." William placed the delicate white rose into the palm of his hand.

"Thank you, William. For everything."

"My pleasure Harry." With one last look at William, Harry turned and made his way across the lawn to meet his friends.

"There you are! Mum has been going on and on about you not eating enough." Ron spoke through a frustrated sigh.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem different."

"Really?" Harry brushed it off as they turned to make their way to the front door of the cottage.

"Whatcha got there?" Ron asked as he noticed the white rose in Harry's hand.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione questioned her tone serious.

"I found it, why? What's the big deal?"

"There aren't any white flowers on the whole grounds? It's the only color of flower that doesn't grow around here. Ginny and I looked everything over when we first arrived here. We thought it strange."

"I guess it's just a reminder then." Harry explained.

"A reminder of what exactly?" Hermione probed.

"That things are never as they appear to be." Harry took on last glance at the spot where William had stood only moments ago. The stoned tomb covered in pure white roses had vanished as had William, all Harry could see was just the beginning of the thick forest. Harry gripped the rose in his hand. Although he could no longer see it, he knew it was still there. He knew he would never forget.


	71. Through the Barrier

**Chapter 70: Through the Barrier**

A sudden change had fallen upon Harry in the last five days and he knew there was only one answer; he was stronger. He was prepared and ready for what lay ahead for him and for Emily. In seeing William he had finally realized what he had only guessed at before. He and Emily were stronger; only together could they overcome Voldemort. What had been hope was now a driving purpose. Yet one thought still remained. His connection to her was obsolete. He knew that she didn't have much time. He knew that she was almost gone. It was this unavoidable answer that forced him to recognize that although this place had made him stronger, it could no longer be his safe haven. Draco had said that in Hogwarts laid the answer. He knew that was where he had to go, and he knew had to leave as soon as possible.

Harry packed a bag with only the things he felt he needed, the mauraders map of Hogwarts, an extra coat and pair of trousers, a couple of pictures, some leftovers from the dinner he had barely eaten. He placed his wand in his back pocket, however, he knew that until her reached Emily it would be somewhat useless.

Slowly since being here traces of magic had returned to him, but nothing really compared to what he used to do. Yet everything within him told him that now was the time. He had waited long enough for the Order to make a plan; it was up to him now to take action, even if it meant he did it alone. Harry threw on the invisibility cloak, not wanting to be seen by anyone, and made his way down the long corridor towards the main staircase. As he got closer he could hear voices coming from the first floor. Harry stopped midway on the stairs to listen; the combative voices reverberated throughout the grand foyer.

"It must be now, Remus." Severus' voice rose. "Any longer and she won't survive."

"With Harry's strength growing each day, we might be able to buy more time!" Remus' cane hit the stone to emphasize his point.

"Not enough! The last few days have bought her breaths, heart beats, but I have seen her, Remus. I have watched as he…" Severus stopped his voice shook as if he was remembering something ghastly. "I am telling you the Order must take action. There is only a small window before the transfer is complete, if we wait any longer she surely will be gone."

"I understand the urgency, but with Bill and Charlie on other missions, Fletcher guarding the Minister…we do not have enough forces to take on everyone. We will surely fail her and the whole Order if we act now!"

"Remus, we must." Tonks stood shaking as she did so.

"You are not even recovered yet!" Remus' voice spoke loudly. "I cannot put this Order in jeopardy over an ill thought out rash decision."

"Severus is right, Remus. She is our only hope." Shacklebolt stood and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"They both are." Dumbledore's voice pierced the darkness. "Sorry I arrived late, the Minister had some pressing information that he needed to disclose."

"You think it wise, Albus?" Remus asked shocked at his response.

"Wise? No I do not, but under the circumstances I believe it is what we must do. Our world's hope lies in the fulfillment of the prophecies." Dumbledore eyes glanced towards the stairs, and Harry knew in that moment that he had seen him. "I will not make the same mistake as I did months ago. Emily's life must be preserved, at all costs. We have waited long enough; we have put our faith in her strength, in both of theirs. I can only hope that it is not in vain."

"Now is the time." Mr. Weasley glanced away from Dumbledore and took Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"We all must go." Mrs. Weasley squeezed her husband's hand before releasing it.

"Gather the Order. Alert the loyal." Dumbledore spoke solemnly. "Shacklebolt alert those still uncorrupted in the ministry. The time has come to return to Hogwarts."

Harry watched on as they all left the room in a hurry to do as Dumbledore had ordered.

After a few moments it was only he and Dumbledore. Harry stood still on the stairs waiting for Dumbledore to speak to him. Harry knew what he would say. He would ask for him to take of the cloak, to sit by the fire, to stay here in the safety of the manor, sit there and wait while the Order fought. Yet, to Harry's surprise Dumbledore simply nodded his head as if acknowledging his presence, and then he was gone.

Harry stood there for a moment baffled at his behavior, but he did not have time to analyze for the Order had gathered in the main room. It seemed as if as many as could be were present, nearly a hundred to two hundred maybe. Harry followed them out the door and onto the lawn. As quietly as he could he followed behind them. They walked for what seemed like miles deeper and deeper through the forest. Then they all suddenly came to a halt as if waiting for something to happen. Harry saw Moody turn to face everyone.

"She is being held somewhere inside Hogwarts, Voldemort returned there months ago confident to make it his center for operations. Be careful, it is not the same place you remember, the Death Eaters have made sure of that. Dark magic has engrained itself within the very foundation, so be alert. When we cross this barrier we will disperse. Remus, Tonks you try and locate her. If we run into anyone take the necessary action. Do you understand?" A mumble of agreements passed through the room as everyone took out their wands, holding them firmly in their grasp. "Send a spark of blue into the sky when you have her, when you see it return back through the barrier as quickly and safely as you can. Good luck."

Harry saw them all line up as if a mysterious force were in front of them. Moody hit his club twice on the ground and within a moment all had walked forward, yet as they did they suddenly vanished. Harry quickly rushed to where they had stood. Yet what he saw was only his own reflection. He removed his hand from underneath the invisibility cloak and reached out to touch the image. Yet as he did so his hand went through it, it was as if a shield lay before him. The image was a mirror, like the one he had seen in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Unlike members of the Order he freely went through the barrier. Harry took a deep breath as he placed his hand back under the cloak and took a step forward passing through the border.

* * *

"I don't know why I bother Hermione!" Ron said peeved.

"It does not take a genius to reach him, Ron." Hermione spoke casually as she pressed onward down the corridor.

"You give it a try then, if you think you can do better!"

"Fine, I will. You'll see Ronald, girls are much better at this sort of thing." Hermione gave him a sly smile as she knocked on Harry's bedroom door. They waited for a moment, but they heard nothing.

"See? He doesn't want to talk to anyone!" Ron said smugly as if he had won.

"We'll see about that." Hermione knocked again this time harder and longer. "Harry, open the door!"

"Yeah, come on Harry. It's us mate." Ron spoke trying. Hermione knocked again, this time wincing from the amount of force she used to knock.

"I have had enough of this! I am sick and tired of his mopping, sulking, worrying, pissed-off at the world self!" Hermione took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist the door blasted open. "Did you hear me Potter—" It was not until they saw that the only thing moving or alive in his room was Hedwig that they both looked at each other in shock.

"Looking for Harry?" Ginny shouted from behind them a worried expression on her face.

* * *

Harry had lost any trace of the Order when he crossed the barrier. He instead walked straight through the thick forest for what seemed like miles, it was not until the trees became spare that he realized he was coming to the edge of the forest. As he stepped out from the tree line, he stood amazed at what lay before him. Hogwarts stood on the horizon. From where he was standing he could see the remnants of the quidditch pitch towards the right, it's goal posts black as if they had been set ablaze. All this time they had been within the forbidden forest and he had never known.

* * *

"He must have followed everyone else." Ginny said as she leaned against the corridor wall.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curious to know what she was referring to.

"Where have the two of you been? The whole Order left like an hour ago, hundreds of them. Mum, Dad, Moody, Tonks, everyone. The house is empty." Ginny looked on as the two of them stared at each other. Ginny laughed when she noticed Ron turn red, and Hermione glance at the ground. "You two were snogging weren't you?"

"Ginny!" Hermione squeaked from embarrassment.

"What can I say there are some good broom cupboards around this place."

"RON!" Hermione punched him in the arm as hard as she could, which just made him and Ginny laugh even harder. "It doesn't matter anyway, what matters is where the Order went, and better yet where did Harry go!?"

They all looked at each other as if the sudden silence would bring about an answer. Hermione glanced at Ron's baffled face and Ginny's perplexed frown. Hermione shuffled her hand through Harry's bag looking over all that lay inside. Her hand clutched a piece of torn parchment and at once she knew where Harry had gone. As she pulled the crumpled paper out of the bag, Ron eyed it fiercely.

"Hogwarts." They both spoke in unison recalling what Draco had told Harry at St. Mungo's only a short week ago.

* * *

Harry couldn't breathe. The air was brisk, pure, clean and yet it caught in his throat as if it was poison. He could feel her. Each step he took toward the looming dark outline of the castle the more aware of their connection he became. He had been cut off from her for the past week and the knowledge of it sent a shiver up his spine. She was nearly gone. He knew she had maybe an hour at the most before she was lost to him forever.

* * *

"Ron, I cannot believe you would do such a thing to your own sister!" Hermione screeched. "Never have you done something so inconceivably—"

"Look!" Ron shouted as his hand gently ran across the shield. His reflection rippled at the touch.

"Don't you dare think this conversation is over Ronald Weasley!" Hermione too saw what Ron had noticed though. "Harry's been here, the footprints in the ground." She remarked. Outlined clearly in the forest floor where shoe imprints, clearly trainers from the look of it, where as the others where boots.

"Looks like he was following the Order." Ron mumbled as he tightened his grip on his wand.

"Be alert. We do not know what we might face after we cross the barrier." Hermione reminded him as she took a breath and stepped through the protective shield, Ron followed behind her.

* * *

Harry held fast to the cloak that made him invisible in the night as he hurried past the outskirts of the castle. This place that had once been his home, the only light in his younger years now seemed to harbor an unknown darkness that repelled him. Hogwarts had truly been taken over. Harry only hoped that a part of it, like the room of requirement, was willing to help him fight back. Ascending the final stairs he made a sharp turn heading towards the back part of the castle. He figured the dungeons would be the best place to start. He had not gone more then several yards when he was forced to step behind the nearest stoned column. Several Death Eaters stood guarding the back entrance their eyes glancing back and forth between the sky and the landscape in front of them. Harry knew it would be foolish to try and slip past them or to try and make it through the main entrance. There had to be some way!

He racked his brains going through all the secret passageways. It would take too long to get to the ones from Hogsmeade. Harry glanced around the corner once more figuring he would just have to bit the bullet and distract the Death Eaters then make his way through. Just as he was about to pull out his wand, his scar seared with pain forcing him to double over. Pressing his back into the corner of the stoned column, Harry's hand flew to his scar. Using all his strength not to scream out in pain, he gripped the cloak tighter with his free hand and tried to channel the pain. He immediately saw the room that Draco had described. It was cold, water dripped from the walls and made puddles on the floor. Voldemort had his back to him; he was hovering over her. Harry was forced from his thoughts. The pain seared against his head again, this time it was too much. Harry succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. The air around her was too thick, as if it was pressing in on her, strangling her entire body. A burning in the pit of her stomach expanded each moment, it radiated through her. She felt as if each part, each component of her body was slowly being torn from her. She had not the strength to scream or cry out in pain. Her body twisted and turned in agony against her invisible chains. This was it, she thought, the moment when the blackness, the darkness would soon envelope her. She dared not close her eyes afraid that it would certainly mean it was the end. The pain was inexplicable; death now seemed like the only way, the only way to be free of it.

* * *

Harry's eyes flashed open suddenly. It was only when he felt the hard grip of other hands upon him that he realized he was in serious trouble. He never intended to be dragged through the passageways by two Death Eaters, yet when had any of his plans ever really worked out anyway. Barely conscious he tried to come up with a way to get out of his current situation, but he didn't have to think long for in a split second both Death Eaters had released their firm grip and fallen head first on the ground. Harry clumsily got to his unsteady feet, wavering slightly as a new pair of hands held him up.

"You can thank me later, mate." Ron mumbled as he slung one of Harry's arms over his shoulder.

"Ron, now is not the time!" Hermione chided as she too helped Harry stabilize himself. "What happened Harry!? What spell did they use?"

"No spell." Harry mumbled as best he could. He was too weak. "Emily."

"I should have guessed! The connection, Ron! There is not much time."

"Find" Harry took a breath, his chest constricting as he did so as if he had been punched in the gut. "her."

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why is he so weak?" Ron asked as he shuffled Harry's weight to better support him.

"It's the connection he has to her, Ron. Something's going on. We have to find Emily, we have to get to her." Hermione mumbled as she looked around trying to figure the best way to get into the castle.

"She could be anywhere!"

"Wa…" Harry mumbled.

"He's gone loopy, Hermione." Ron gulped as he glanced towards her, his eyes wide.

"Water." Harry continued. "Walls."

"Walls, water? What's he going on about?"

"Ron, he must have seen where she was when he fainted! Walls dripping with water."

"Could be a bathroom. Chamber of Secrets? That was near the plumbing." Ron spoke quickly.

"She's in the dungeons, you git!" Ginny's voice spoke from the darkness, the map clutched in her left hand, Harry's bag in the other. "and when all of this is through remind me to KILL you for putting a stunning spell on your OWN SISTER!"

"I stunned you to protect you! I didn't want you following us! Sue me for being a good brother!"

"Good brother!?" Ginny whipped her wand out as if she was about to return the favor.

"Enough!" Hermione exclaimed as she forced herself between the two. "The dungeons? Are you sure?" Hermione asked her hand extending towards the map.

"See for yourself." Ginny said thrusting the map into her hands.

"Professor Lupin and Tonks are circling the other end of the castle. The rest of the Order is in the Great Hall. They'll never reach her in time." Hermione pointed out.

"He doesn't have much time." Ginny glanced over Harry. His body slumped against the stone column, his face pale.

"Ron can you take him to the first floor lavatory? Make sure to hide yourselves, there may be more Death Eaters lurking around. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can." Hermione nodded as she folded the map and placed it into her back pocket.

"Cloak." Harry mumbled.

"Where's the invisibility cloak?" Ron felt around.

"It's here, take it Ron. You both will need it more then us." Ginny exclaimed as she tossed the cloak into Ron's arms.

"Good luck." Ron and Hermione said in unison. With a gentle smile Ron brushed a bit of her hair from her face before leaning in and kissing her gently.

"Be careful, okay." Hermione mumbled before quickly kissing him back.

"Let's go!" Ginny exclaimed as she helped Ron pull Harry up and onto his wobbling feet. All three glanced at Harry and then back to each other, before nodding silently and going their separate ways.


	72. Into the Dungeons

**Chapter 71: Into the Dungeons**

Hermione gripped her wand tightly as she watched the side-door to the castle open and close. To the untrained eye it would seem to have opened on its own, yet she knew that her two best friends who resided under the invisibility cloak had made their way safely into the castle. How safe they were once they got in she did not know. She chocked back her own fear and tried to think of a plan. She and Ginny needed a safe and inconspicuous way to get into the dungeons. They needed to get in without being seen by Death Eaters or the hovering presence of the Dementors.

Pulling out the map she could see countless unfamiliar names circling the corridors outside the great hall, several other in different parts of the castle. All Death Eaters she figured. Yet, there was one name that made her shiver. Tom Riddle's name appeared right next to Emily's. She swallowed her fear as she folded the map and stuffed it into her jacket pocket.

"We'll use one of the secret passages." Hermione whispered to Ginny. "It's our best move to get there undetected. The passage behind Gregory the Smarmy, that's our best way in." Hermione spoke as quietly as she could.

"That passageway will lead right into the lower levels of the castle. What if they know about it, Hermione? Do you think they know about all the hidden passageways in and out of the castle?"

"We have no other choice, Ginny. Any other way would take too long. We don't have time." With a quick certain breath Hermione led the way to the backside of the castle.

* * *

Her eyes darted wildly in search of something to get her mind of the all-consuming pain, someone to comfort her now in this last moment. A shadow fell across her; the pain blurred its image. Yet, she could see the outline of a person, a young woman. She blinked quickly allowing her vision to focus. Yet what she saw standing above her was enough to make her lose her mind.

There standing above her, looking down upon her was the woman from her dreams. The young woman, the outline whose form was cast over her, was in essence the physical manifestation of her. This unexplainable woman looked exactly like she remembered, although her dreams were foggy at best. Yet, as her eyes focused and at a closer, clearer glance their where noticeable differences. Her skin was darker, not porcelain white. Her eyes not a deep sapphire blue but brown almost black in the darkness that surrounded them. This woman's hair was dark brown not black like a ravens as it had been in her dream. It flowed in waves past her shoulders; her long black robe hugging her delicate curves. This young woman must be related to her, she thought as she took a second glance. A smile played upon her pink lips as she looked into her eyes. Yet, it was those eyes that frightened her the most. Power and desire radiated through them.

* * *

With a quick certain breath Hermione, followed closely by Ginny, made their way to the backside of the castle. Covered by the darkness of the night they walked carefully, not to step on anything that would make a loud noise. Hermione kept a watchful eye on the map, making sure that she knew where each and every person was. The last thing she needed was to run into a Death Eater. Get in without being noticed, that was key. She passed the outdoor Herbology classrooms, the plants were so overgrown that they had begun to cover all the windows.

"Everything is different, changed." Ginny spoke solemnly as she noticed the overgrown bouncing bulbs and fanged geranium that had overrun the courtyard. She made sure to keep an open eye as they passed afraid that one might latch onto her. Hermione glanced back at the map to see if any of the guards had changed positions. Yet what she saw made her stop in her tracts.

* * *

She was immobile, chained in silence by pain. She wanted to cry out and demand to know who this woman was, to what purpose was she here, but her questions were mute. All she could do was feel the rising burn radiating through her body and feel the intensifying pull of herself towards this unexplainable person.

"Amazing, isn't she." A sudden voice echoed through the darkness.

"She is near the end." The young woman's voice seemed too tender, too warm. It did not match the intensity that she had seen in her dark ominous eyes.

"Who are you?!" She yelled out wildly her teeth clenching back the pain. The strange woman just grinned. "What…what do you want!?"

"Don't you recognize her, my dear?" A clouded figure emerged from the corner of the room, dropping his black hood revealing his pale sinister face. Upon seeing her perplexed expression he continued. "You must have seen her somewhere before?" His sinister chuckle sent a jolt of pain through her. "No?" He took a step forward. Her body stiffened. "Interesting."

"It won't be long now." The young woman spoke, smiling as she flexed her hand.

"Soon it will be done."

"And the others?" She asked turning her attention towards him.

"They are being taken care of. As for him, he will come for her…" His eyes traveled from the almost lifeless body to the young woman before him.

"I will be ready, Master." The young woman nodded placing her hand against the metal table.

A fire surged through her again, this time doubling. The transition was too much to bear.

"Her life is ours, is yours, and soon his will be mine." Voldemort smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers, sealing the bond.

With one motion their united hands touched the riveting chained hand of a young woman whose time had come to an end. The moment their skin touched hers the pain ended. The fire that had so long raged inside her was quenched. In its place came a sudden rushing of energy, as if every component, every fiber, emotion, strength flowed from her body into the two hands that lay atop her own. All she saw as her eyes slowly closed was the image of the boy who haunted her visions, the boy with the penetrating green eyes.

"We've got her." Voldemort stated upon seeing the young woman's body go still.

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open so quickly; his gasp of breath came so suddenly that Ron jumped back in surprise.

"Harry?" Ron placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry!"

"What happened, Ron?!" Harry's thoughts ran a mile a minute as he tried to figure out where he was and how he had gotten here.

"We're at Hogwarts in the first floor lavatory. Hermione and Ginny are headed off to find her. You are too, weak, Harry. You have to stay hidden, out of sight, until they bring her here."

"Something's wrong, Ron." Harry stood up but his head swam as the room shifted around him too suddenly, he had to grab the edge of the sink for support.

"Chill, mate. Hermione will be here soon. You'll see." Ron tried to reassure him.

"Ron, you don't understand! I can't, I can't feel her anymore!" Harry's voice shook with uncertainty as he grabbed at his wand.

* * *

"What is it Hermione!?" Ginny whispered forcibly as she noticed Hermione's blank expression.

"I don't know, it couldn't be, look." Hermione said placing her wand over the map in her hand allowing a faint light to reveal the names floating amongst its pages. "This can't be right? Something's wrong with the map!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed. "Look, there and there."

"Two?" Ginny mumbled as if she was lost in thought, confused as to what she was seeing.

"Look, there's her name in the dungeons." Hermione said as she glanced towards the one floating name that resided in the dungeons.

"and there it is again, they're moving!" Hermione and Ginny watched as the names of Tom Riddle and Emily Black moved from the dungeons, winding their way through the castle.

"It can't be." Hermione spoke her voice broke as it did so.

"The map never lies Hermione." Ginny recalled. "Fred and George told me that much." Ginny pointed to the floating names that stood still in the great hall. "My parents, Moody, Professor Snape, Lupin, Tonks…everyone, the whole Order, is being rounded up."

"Come on, we have to hurry!"

* * *

"Ron, we have to find her! Now!" Harry took a confident step towards the door.

"Harry, no! You can't. I told you Hermione is handling it." Ron grabbed his arm to pull him back. "You have to stay hidden, stay safe. You are too weak."

"I feel…fine."

It was an acknowledgment that he hated to make. Being weakened had meant that she still was somewhere here in the castle, but now…he had a sudden overwhelming notion that it was too late. He was too late to save her. The thought brought a wave of emotion through him. Ron tried to hold him back, strengthening his grip on him but it was no use, Harry had already slipped out of his hold.

"You with me?" Harry extended the cloak to his friend. Ron simply shook his head and sighed before taking hold of it.

"I hope you know what you're doing, mate."

"Ron, when have I ever?" Together they wrapped it around themselves and dashed out of the lavatory door into the main corridor.

* * *

Hermione opened the doorway into the first floor corridor. They were able to slip behind the marble statue without being noticed. Ginny signaled Hermione, pointing her finger ahead of them. Two Death Eaters stood guarding the entrance, another one paced up and down the corridor.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased when the Potter boy is finally dead." One of the Death Eaters standing guard spoke aloud.

"Potter won't know what hit him." The other laughed, his voice rough and deep.

"Tonight is the night it all ends my friend. A new order will be established. The ministry already yields to our command, now it is only a matter of time. These resisters do not stand a chance against the Dark Lord."

Ginny pulled a piece of black rock from her back pocket. Hermione smiled upon seeing it and nodded. Ginny threw it in and amongst the three Death Eaters. Upon hitting the stone floor the rock burst and released a thick black smoke that covered the whole length of the dungeon corridor.

* * *

Ron and Harry made their way as quickly as they could down the main corridor. Harry had not known what to expect. The castle shook as if it were alive. Stone chards were being blown, forcing Harry and Ron to wind their way through the rubble. It was the Founder's Ball all over again. Evidence of that battle and the one that raged even now were everywhere. The closer they approached the Great Hall the louder the noise, the more intense the debris. When they turned the corner Harry and Ron stopped suddenly, the sight of what lay before them was too much to take in.

* * *

"That was brilliant, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I thought it might come in handy. Fred and George gave it to me awhile ago." Ginny smiled. "Now that they are taken care of," Ginny motioned toward the three stunned bodies that lay on the floor, "how do we get in there?"

"I bet we have to speak parseltongue." Hermione nodded as if confirming what she already knew to be true. The snakes on the iron door only made her theory more plausible.

"Neither one of us speaks parseltongue, Hermione." Ginny said explaining the obvious.

"You did once, Ginny. The chamber of secrets? You spoke for him."

"It wasn't like that. I never knew what I was doing…."

"You must remember something?"

"Hermione, I—"

"Ginny you must try! It is our only hope." Hermione said desperately.

"Alright, I'll…try." Ginny stood stiff, her body rigid as the memories that she had so long blocked out found themselves floating back to her as if they happened yesterday. The diary, the blood, the girls lavatory… "Heesh Hash Saithin." As the sound found its way out of her mouth the snakes began to move and the doors were forced open. The two of them pushed it open quickly and filtered into the dark abandoned room.

* * *

Harry could not believe it. How had they all come here, who had told them? The front doors to the school had been blasted, a great expanse of rubble lay everywhere. Gazing out into the night Harry's eyes scanned the edges of the courtyard and farther off onto the grounds. He had never seen so many people. He could hardly recognize them all, but among the masses he saw familiar faces from the Ministry, fellow DA members, and students at Hogwarts. Luna, Dean, Seamus were among them. All students from all different houses had returned to take back Hogwarts. Green, red, yellow shots from wands lit up the night. They had all come to fight, to make a stand.

"How did they know? How did they all know?!" Ron spoke in awe of what he was seeing.

"I…I don't know." Harry mumbled. Ron and Harry charged forward, stepping over stunned bodies and debris.

"Look Neville." Ron pointed towards the entranceway. There stood Neville, tall and lanky, yet with a fierce determination to fight the oncoming spells hurled his way.

"Protego." Harry muttered blocking a stunning spell that nearly grazed him. Neville looked around as if unaware of who helped him. "Psst, Neville, over here!" Harry whispered to get his attention. Ron and Harry stepped out of the cloak quickly.

"Blimey! Harry!" Neville shouted, then quickly covered his mouth as he moved towards them.

"Neville, how did you know? Who told you to come?" Ron asked quickly.

"Ginny! She alerted the DA an hour ago, told us where to come. Most of the supporters rallied up, couldn't take too long before the students and everyone got wind off it."

"We've got to get moving." Harry spoke.

"What's the plan, Harry?" Neville asked.

"We've got to find Emily, she's locked up in here somewhere. Hermione and Ginny are already trying to locate her." Yet, Neville's face didn't seem surprised at hearing she was alive, rather he looked nervous, as if he didn't want the subject to be continued.

"You know where she is!" Harry exclaimed his face lighting up at the sudden realization.

"Harry—" A sudden blast from the courtyard forced them to dive out of the way. Harry immediately forced himself up, rubbing of the debris. Ron held his head as he too stood, helping Neville to his feet as well.

"That was close." Ron stammered.

"Neville, where is she!" Harry looked fiercely at him. "Voldemort is weakened when we are together. In order to destroy him I must find her." Harry followed Neville's eyes to the Great Hall. She had been so close yet Harry had felt nothing.

"Dean and I…we saw some of the Order being taken. She was with them, Harry. We tried to hold them off, but there were too many. We barely got away." Harry with a jolt forced the invisibility cloak back on and rushed passed the two of them making his way towards the Great Hall.

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron cursed under his breath as he gripped his wand and chased after his friend. Neville followed close behind.

* * *

As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, Hermione began to take in their surroundings. Yet it wasn't the sight of the place that made her shiver, nor the sudden coldness that had set within her very core, it was the smell of death, of blood, that hung in the air. The doors to the rows of abandoned cells laid open. The place held no light; only darkness filled the hallowed expanse.

"Hermione, look." She didn't have to be told where to look for Hermione's eyes had looked at nothing else except the lifeless figure chained onto the hovering surface ahead of them. "We are too late." Ginny's sobs were the only sound that radiated in the room.

Hermione kept walking closer and closer to the body of her best friend. Any minute she believed she would see the steady rise of her chest, her fingers move, her feet twitch, but nothing happened. Hermione willed it not to be so. Had they come so far, had they endured so much just to come pay their respects to the dead? This is not how it is supposed to be! She was supposed to still be alive. They were supposed to bring her to Harry so that together they could become stronger. This is not the way. Darkness was not supposed to win the fight.

* * *

"Wait till the Dark Lord sees this one." A masked Death Eater spoke as he shoved his wand farther into his prisoner's back. Remus Lupin hands twitched in their binding.

"He will reward those that are faithful and loyal to him." Another spoke as if repeating something he had heard. He too pressed his prisoner ahead. Tonks glanced at her husband, a look of worry crossing her face. They were taken forcibly towards the Great Hall.

It took everything within Harry not to step out from underneath the invisibility cloak. He knew he needed the edge of surprise against Voldemort. Although it physically pained him to see those he cared about in chains, he allowed it to continue knowing there would come a time to take action. He would do all in his power to make it so. Harry followed close behind as the Death Eaters made their way into the Great Hall. He shuffled through quickly before the doors could shut. Ron and Neville lay on the opposite side, only he had had time to make it.

Harry turned back, his heart dropping at the sight before him. The Great Hall was no more. What he had known was gone. In its place was something sinister. The air itself seemed to be filled with dark magic. The stoned floor was the only thing that remained of the Great Hall he knew. Instead of high wooden arches there were stoned beams, the tables were no more, the large fireplaces vanished. Black granite columns filled the room. The light came not from what was the clear ceiling above. It was emitting from the silver torches on the center columns. The light itself burned black. Yet, it was what floated above him that caused his blood to turn cold. Floating in mid-air above everyone were dead bodies, Voldemort's trophies. It was a strange evil magic Harry had never seen before.

Harry forced himself to continue to follow behind the Death Eaters as they walked by countless other followers. Voldemort's supporters filled the room. Their bodies created a walkway towards the center of the great room. It was only when Harry approached that he realized what they had been surrounding. His friends, fellow students, members of Dumbledore's Army, and the Order were all chained together in the center of the great room. He glanced desperately for her. Hadn't Neville said she was here? Yet, she was not amongst them. Their wands all laid in a large pile in front of them under heavy guard by Voldemort's most loyal followers. Harry's teeth clenched as he saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of them, his own wand safely in his hand, his eyes gazing out amongst the people chained, the people he had helped trick. Draco had set them up.

"What do you have here Dorish?" A voice spoke from the darkness. Harry looked on over the large mass of his friends chained, up towards where the voice came from. Yet he saw only darkness. The black light emitting from the torches stopped only mere feet from where Draco stood, it did not go further. Yet, Harry knew that voice. It was Voldemort.

"Two more prisoners, my Lord." Dorish pushed Tonks forward forcing her towards the others. "We found them on the west side of the castle."

"Lawrinx, chain them with the others. They will receive the same fate as their…friends." His voice intensified. Harry could feel his desire. He wanted to kill them all now, but something made him wait. He saw as Lawrinx bound both Remus and Tonks in fastening chains as the others. Harry noticed it was the same type of chaining spell that he had seen in his dreams of Emily.

"Ah it seems our final guest has arrived." Voldemort's voice spoke fervently. Harry's body surged with excitement. Voldemort was happy. Something was falling into place. Harry's heart hammered in his chest. Did he know he was here amongst them? Could he feel his presence as he felt Voldemort? Harry gripped his wand tighter, prepared for whatever came next.

"Hello Tom." Yet, it was Dumbledore's voice that startled Harry even more.

Harry turned to see his figure approach from the end of the hall. He walked forward towards him through the passageway of Voldemort's followers, yet his face, his eyes never turned away from the darkness that lay ahead of him where Voldemort's voice flowed. He even brushed by Harry without so much as a sideways glance. Harry knew Dumbledore could see him; he had so many times before.

"It is over." Voldemort sneered.

"If you are so sure, why do you hide yourself, why do you cower in darkness?" Dumbledore motioned to the lack of light that concealed him. Voldemort raged at this comment. His voice shook the Great Hall. Harry heard his fellow students whimper at the sound, he saw Remus chained hand grasp Tonks' for comfort, Mr. Weasley glanced at his sons that surrounded him then to his wife beside him.

"Come forward." Voldemort spoke softly. Dumbledore stood still. Yet, Harry knew from his voice that Voldemort had not directed it towards him. It was directed towards someone else, someone with him, beside him, someone clouded in darkness like himself.

Harry looked on as the silver torches on the black granite columns lit in front of them like the rest. One by one the black light flickered until the room itself was fully clothed in the dark mysterious light it emitted. Harry eyes fell upon Voldemort. There at the front of the hall, where the professors had once eaten, where Dumbledore had once spoken to all of them at the beginning of the year, on the exact spot where he had been sorted sat Voldemort. His cloak cast loosely around the solid silver thrown he sat upon. His back arched straight, his right hand grasping his wand. His body leaned ever so slightly forward ready for whatever Dumbledore might do. Yet, his other hand rested on top of another. The figure that stood on his left was cloaked, their hood covering their face. The hand was delicate, too delicate to be a man's, too young. The figure's head turned, their head focused on Voldemort. With a simple nod from him, they turned back towards everyone. Unclasping his hand, Voldemort lip turned up; even from where he stood Harry could see his red eyes blazing. He could feel Voldemort's excitement coursing through his veins. Harry looked on as the mysterious figure's delicate hands brushed back the hood of their cloak. At the sight of what lay before him, at the sight of her, Harry could have sworn his heart stopped beating.


	73. The Final Stand

**Chapter 72: The Final Stand**

Hermione took a step closer towards the figure of her friend. With each step it seemed as if a memory thrust itself to the forefront of her mind. The feelings those memories had created clung to her as she moved closer to the last remnants of her dearest friend. The first moment she saw Emily at Grimmauld Place. Even now, despite the grief that slowly ate away at her heart, a smile formed on Hermione's face as she recalled how strange she thought Emily was, how amazed at her use of magic, a magic that she herself had never seen or heard of.

Hermione's stepped closer towards the piece of metal that was suspended mid-air upon which held the lifeless body of her friend. Another memory forced its way into her thoughts: when she saw her being sorted, the moment she realized that Emily's heart was good and true despite her dark past.

Another step. The first moment she realized Emily was in love with Harry, it had been nothing more than seeing a look in her eyes, it was a moment's glance across the room. She had felt a sudden energy fill the room; a notion that whatever had passed between them that it was sacred, a love, oh a love that she had never seen in anyone else.

Another step. Afternoons sitting doing homework by the fire, weekend mornings sitting by the Black Lake underneath the lone oak tree.

Another step. Holding her icy hands through the bars of that cell before her trial. A wave of utter fear had passed through her, she had been so afraid for her.

Another step. Seeing Emily's memories at the trial, witnessing such haunting moments from her past. It was not until then that Hermione had begun to understand her story for the first time.

Another step. Seeing Emily smile as Harry sat beside her at breakfast in the Great Hall.

Another step. Seeing Emily crumble before her eyes as she went through the unbinding.

Another step. Her face when she saw Harry with Ginny in the common room, the pain that had pricked even Hermione's heart that day.

Another step. Emily walking down the stairs on Draco's arm at the Founder's Ball. She was so beautiful, so captivating that Hermione had to wipe the tears that fell across her cheeks.

Hermione took one last final step towards the remnants of her best friend. She did not cry. Her heart was too broken to feel anything. She placed her hand across her friend's cold, lifeless one. The sudden chill sent a shiver through her. The last moment she recalled was the memory of her sacrifice. With Ron's protective arms around her she had been unable to move. She recalled Emily's confident expression, the brave face she had worn even then at the end. Yet, above all she recalled the look in her eyes. Emily had the same look Hermione had seen so long ago. It was the look of that sacred love. A look that had been only for Harry, but now was for them all. Emily had died to save them all that night. Emily had died to save her.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered as she leaned her head on her arm, her face buried into her jacket. The tears came suddenly without warning. She laid her anguish there on the body of her friend, the lifeless body of a girl you stood bravely in the face of death. "I'm…so…sorry." Hermione sobbed.

"Help." The whisper came so swiftly, so softly that Hermione glanced back towards Ginny assuming that it had come from her. Yet, Ginny was slumped onto her knees her face cast down not aware of what had just occurred. Hermione stood quickly, her eyes darting to Emily's unmoving face. Hermione wiped away the tears streaming down her face. She stared fiercely at her friend. Bending her head she placed her ear near Emily's mouth. Hermione closed her eyes allowing her own heart to settle.

"What Hermione?" Ginny chocked through her own sobs upon seeing Hermione's swift movements. "What is it?"

"I thought—" Hermione stopped. She could feel it! Emily exhaled a swift quick breath; the air tickled her ear. Hermione eyes opened quickly and darted to Emily's face. Yet upon her glance she saw the deep brown eyes of her friend staring back at her. She was alive!

"Help." Emily's soft voice whispered once more, a gentle breath escaping her soft lips.

"She's alive!" Hermione shouted. "Ginny, she's alive!" Ginny rushed to Hermione's side. Upon reaching her side she gasped. Emily's body lay still unmoving, yet her eyes darted between them.

"How? I thought she was—" Ginny placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Why didn't I think—" Hermione mumbled. "It's Harry! Harry is still alive, as long as Harry is alive a part of her still remains, no matter what dark magic Voldemort has conjured. Look the spell holding her has diminished." Hermione pointed to markings on Emily's hands and feet. The small winding silver bindings had loosened. Hermione pointed her wand at what remained and whispered underneath her breath. One by one they unraveled leaving Emily's wrists and feet free of them once and for all. "Help me Ginny. We must get her to Harry! Together they are stronger. They must be together to defeat him. It's the only way!"

* * *

Harry blinked as if doing so would somehow change the image that formed before his eyes. Emily stood no more then ten feet from him. Yet she was not being held like a prisoner, no markings formed around her delicate wrists or her ankles. She stood still in a simple black robe, her hair flowing freely down her shoulders, her feet bare. She was utterly breathtaking. Yet, there was something underneath the surface, something he could not read from her expression, there was a darkness to her that he had never seen before. He didn't understand. He watched on as she placed her hand back on Voldemort's. It was as if she…belonged to him.

"Emily." Dumbledore's voice held within it everyone's utter shock.

"Surprised, Albus?" Voldemort sneered.

"What have you done to her?" Dumbledore spoke as his eyes looked upon her.

"My master has made me strong." Emily spoke with conviction. Harry stood numb as he gazed into her face. She was so…lifeless. Her face devoid of all emotion, a dark serenity lay upon her features.

"Strong?" Dumbledore took a cautious step forward. "He has twisted your purpose."

"You know nothing of my purpose." Emily smiled, her mouth turning slightly towards the right. It was not the smile Harry recalled.

In nothing more than a blink of the eye, Emily's hand moved swiftly and Dumbledore was hoisted into the air. He had not the time to react, he had been caught off guard by Emily's intent. Harry gazed upwards watching all that was unraveling. Dumbledore grabbed at his throat as if struggling for breath. Voldemort clenched Emily's hand that still laid in his, Harry could feel the power that surged through them. Emily's free hand twisted, her fingers rolling in the air. Dumbledore screamed in anguish. Those in chains moved reacting to what was before their eyes yet they could only move inches for they were bound too tightly. Those in the Order yelled for her to stop, his fellow students blank expressions spoke loudly of their shock. No one could do anything to stop it, no one but him.

"Stop it!" Harry could take no more. He slipped out from underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Ah, Harry." Voldemort smiled his red eyes darkening. "I am afraid you were right my dear." Voldemort spoke confidently as his gaze turned from Harry back to Emily. "She said you would be unable to resist seeing him suffer."

Voldemort eyed his followers, upon his silent command they moved to approach Harry. He fought hard, as hard as he could. Voldemort stood by watching as one Death Eater after the other approached Harry. It wasn't until Emily fingers moved again and Dumbledore's screams continued once more that Harry was distracted.

"Emily! What are you doing?! Stop this!" Harry yelled as two Death Eaters kicked him in the stomach forcing him onto his knees. Harry doubled over in pain. "Emily, why? Why are you doing this?!" Harry spoke so fiercely through his pain. He didn't understand. Why was she acting this way? "This is not you!"

"Oh, but it is." Voldemort chuckled. "Trust me. Show them my dear, show them who you are." Voldemort nodded at her. With another flick of her wrist Dumbledore seared in pain once more. Everyone in the hall watched on as his body flailed above them, writhing in pain.

"Emily." Dumbledore spoke through the pain, his blue eyes looking into hers.

Yet with a twitch of her wrist Dumbledore's body moved no more. He was dead. The greatest wizard of their time was dead, he had died not honorably as he should have but utterly betrayed by his own students. Emily raised her hand higher and Dumbledore's body was lifted to join those who had come before him, as a trophy of the Dark Lord's work. Harry watched as Dumbledore's body took its place with the countless others that floated above them. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't have. Yet it was true. He had seen it with his own eyes. A sudden anger rose within him, he struggled against the Death Eaters that held him down. He had to get free.

"Brilliant, my dear. You have done well." Voldemort's eyes gazed upon her. "You are a fool, Harry." His dark crimson eyes now fell upon him. "A fool to believe she was anything but what you have seen here tonight."

"No. You have poisoned her! Used dark magic…" Harry spoke vehemently. "Emily, you must remember! You must know."

"You are a fool." Emily eyes turned from Voldemort to his.

It was the first time she had looked directly at him since that last moment at the Founder's Ball. No looks could have been more opposite. That night Harry had felt their connection stronger than he ever had before. He had heard her last whisper to him speaking of how she would love him forever. That was sacred, a pure, riveting moment when it seemed as if every essence of who they were, every moment of what they had been through, and every fiber of their very being was exposed. This look was blank, as if she had never even seen him before tonight, as if he meant absolutely nothing to her. Her eyes held no sparkle, no life. There was nothing within her that tied him there. No connection at all.

"Did you really think that I loved you?" Emily spoke clearly her voice resonating with the Great Hall. Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him awaiting his response.

"You did, Emily. You do!" Harry spoke his eyes searching hers for any remnants of that love.

Yet there was nothing. Nothing of her love remained. She moved gracefully from beside Voldemort, her bare feet light as if she was walking on air down the three stoned tiers the throne had rested upon. She stepped closer to him easily, as if it did not mean anything to be near him. Harry glanced at her right hand hoping to see the silver band of his mother's wedding ring, but there was nothing there. When she was near enough to reach out and touch him she slowly bent down to where he was forced to kneel.

"I never loved you. It was all a lie, a simple trick, Harry. You were a part of my master's plan. This plan." She glanced over him to where his friends stood chained. She glanced back at him before placing her finger upon his forehead. Harry's breathing intensified. He expected to feel something, anything like he had before. Yet still there was nothing, nothing in him was tied to her. Emily was truly lost to him. She moved his un-tidy black hair to the side, allowing the tip of her finger to brush against his lightning scar. As she did so a pain erupted in him so fierce that Harry doubled over.

"Love is weak. It has made you weak. I am not weak." Emily whispered over him, she touched his scar again as if proving her point. Harry bellowed in pain until the heat from his scar dissipated as she removed her finger. "I, like my master, am strong."

As she stood up, Harry caught a moment's glimpse of the scoop in her long black robe. The top part of her chest was exposed for simply a moment as she stood. Yet it was enough to see that the skin above her heart was flawless, no remnant of a lightening scar etched painfully into her skin was present. Was it truly all a lie? Had Voldemort been a puppet master in all of this? Had this really all been a plan to lead to this moment, the moment when Voldemort completes the prophecy? The moment when Harry is the one who is killed instead. The moment when Voldemort finally kills the boy-who-lived?

Harry's eyes focused on her figure as she turned and walked away from him. It was then when his mind was filled with such confusing thoughts that three things happened all at once. It occurred in that split moment in such a way that it took him a second to realize what was happing.

As Emily walked back towards her original place near Voldemort, Draco moved quickly. He released his wand from his hand but only after he whispered under his breath two words that Harry could not hear. The spell Draco whispered however reverberated through the pile of wands that lay at his feet, causing them all to scatter away from him towards their rightful owner. Harry's wand in that split moment returned to his hand as well.

Harry watched on as Draco quickly removed a small silver dagger concealed within the arm of his robe. With nothing more than a swift movement he swung his left arm around Emily pulling her back into his chest. He held her firmly in his grip. Harry broke through the Death Eaters hold in that moment, just in time to see Draco thrust the blade deep into her abdomen. Emily's body slumped to the ground her hands clutching the silver dagger. A pain seared through his head, as he watched her figure fall.

"No!" Harry heard himself shout. He did not know why. After all that he had seen tonight he should feel nothing, yet seeing even a hollow shell of the Emily he knew being hurt caused something within him to call out.

Voldemort howled in anger or was it pain? Voldemort quickly gathered his wand and flew off his silver throne. Harry blocked the spells that hurtled his way from Death Eaters that had begun their attack, the Order with wands in hand had freed themselves from their shackles. Spells raged overhead as Harry made his way closer to her figure. It was not a connection to her that pulled him forward it was what was happening to her that beckoned him closer.

She was not bleeding from the wound. She was vanishing before his very eyes. It was as if her body was collapsing in on itself. A brilliant light emerged from the dagger, its intensity growing as each second passed. As pieces of her floated away, Voldemort fell backwards as if wounded. Yet it was the scream that pulled Harry from what he was seeing. It was Emily's scream. Yet the vanishing figure in front of him had not even opened her mouth. The screams doubled reverberating through the hall. Harry felt drawn to them. It was as simple as breathing to turn away from Emily's deformed figure to the sound that called to him above the noise of battle. His eyes scanned the room in search of the sound.

"Potter!" Snape blocked a spell that nearly grazed Harry. Snape stood near him, fighting beside him as Death Eaters approached. Harry was pulled from his revere as he fought off the Death Eater that approached him, yet still he was weak. He knew it. He could feel it.

"Find Hermione!" He heard him say. Harry ignored him as he tried to concentrate on the duel. Snape with a wave of his wand forced the Death Eater against the granite pillar knocking him unconscious. "Go!" Snape beckoned. Harry didn't understand why but he nodded.

Glancing back at the figure of Emily, the light from the dagger continued to grow, her body vanishing as the light grew stronger. Voldemort too was forced to double backward, he fought as he tried, but whatever was happening to the figure of Emily was weakening him as well. Harry searched for Hermione. He found her slumped onto the ground, Ginny beside her, they both were clutching a body. He could not see who it was. It was only when the body begin to convulse, a loud scream escaping from their mouth that Harry stopped. It was the same scream, the same sound that had pulled his focus off of Emily's vanishing body. Yet it was Emily's screams he heard. It was the same sound that had reverberated through him in his nightmares, in his visions of her, the same sound that had forced him into rage at what Voldemort was doing to her. It was the exact same sound. It was Emily's screams that he heard coming from the body Hermione and Ginny were clutching.

"Harry!" Hermione bellowed as she saw him.

As Hermione and Ginny moved slightly the figure in their arms came into view. At the sight of the figure something in Harry clicked. He ran to her, falling to her side, Harry sucked in a quick breath. She was alive. Her screams came in rolls, her body doubled over as if of its own accord. Emily clutched her stomach and her chest as if the pain was coming from there, yet there was nothing there, but Harry knew why her chest burned for he too felt a pain building in his head.

"Snape found us outside the Great Hall. We couldn't get in without bearing the dark mark! Emily's wouldn't suffice." Ginny explained quickly as she held Emily arm.

"We found her in the dungeons like you said we would!" Hermione face turned to him, her eyes moving from Emily to him. "We tried to get her as fast as we could. Snape concealed us, but then when Draco stabbed that…that…" Hermione tried to explain what she had seen but couldn't. "She…she started." Hermione's eyes fell back to her friend. Another scream escaped her lips.

"What do we do Harry!?" Ginny asked. "How do we make it stop?" Harry glanced from Ginny to Hermione to Emily.

His eyes retraced his steps back to the contorting figure that lay almost still upon the stone floor. The dark magic that had bound the true Emily with the mirage was unbinding. Whatever dark magic held pieces of Emily's life to that hollow shell was reversing.

"It soon will be finished." Harry pulled Emily into his arms, forcing Hermione and Ginny to let go for the first time. They had carried her here to him. They had saved her from the dungeons, from her silent prison for this moment. Their job was done. Their hope in Emily's restoration now lay in Harry.

"Look!" He heard someone cry above the battle.

Harry's eyes traveled the ten feet to where the vanishing mirage had once lain. There was nothing more now than mere black sand. The light, which had shone so bright, now was no more. The only remnant was the silver dagger that lay upon the stone floor. The pain was doubling in his head, it was as if he too was attached, connected to whatever Dark Magic had created the mirage of her.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she noticed his pained expression. Yet, she was forced to turn as a Death Eater approached them.

Harry could feel her body shaking. It was as if waves upon waves of pain had been building within her. Harry could feel her heartbeat. He could sense her confusion, her fear at what was happening. Harry held her tight, his arms holding her to his chest. He laid his head upon hers. The scar above her heart burned red, and he knew that his did too, for he could feel the ever-pulsating pain that echoed through him and her.

"You are alright. You will be okay. I'm here."

Harry whispered over and over despite the pain. He did not see the duels that raged on around him, he did not see his friends and members of the Order protecting him. He felt only her in that moment. He felt only her shallow breath, her quick heartbeat, her shaking body. He simply held her, his cheek resting against her soft hair.

"I love you. I'll love you forever."

Harry spoke the words that he had longed to speak aloud that night when she had been taken from him. He spoke with such conviction, with such purpose, with such honest truth. It was in that moment he felt something come over him, a sudden notion that something within him had been fortified. Yet, it wasn't just within him that he had felt it. It had rippled through both of them. Her body stopped shaking, her breathing was no longer shallow. Her body relaxed in his arms, her hands clutched at his jacket. He could feel her heart beat in rhythm with his once more as it always had. Then in one moment that took his own breath away her eyes opened and met his and he knew that she had finally returned to him. She stared up at him, her deep brown eyes full of shock and fear. Yet, there was something else there. Harry could sense her curiosity, she was wondering something… she was wondering…who he was. A knot formed in his stomach. He could not breathe.

"It's you." She spoke, her voice was strong even after all that she had endured.

* * *

She awoke to the sight of him. As the blurry shape came into focus, she could begin to make out his appearance. Yet, all it took was a glance into his questioning eyes. She knew those deep green eyes and that face; it was the man from her dreams. Here he was before her, after all those visions, after all this waiting. Here he was. Here was the one who had saved her from those dark nights, the pain that she had been forced to endure. Here he was. Here was the one who rescued her from her darkness. She stared at him not knowing what else to do. His expressions seemed to pass quite quickly. A sudden shock and wonder soon vanished and was filled with worry. Was it disappointment that she saw in his eyes?

She took a sudden breath, a realization that she was alive washed over her. Hazy images of a girl with curly brown hair and a girl with vibrant red hair flashed through her mind. They had brought her out of that prison; they helped rescue her from the prison that had once bound her for so long. Now, everything about her felt new. How do you describe succumbing to death and then coming to life? For that was what had happened. She had been near death, she had felt its cold kiss and slow descent, and here she was delivered from its hold. Her breathing was simple, a soft rhythm she had now found, where before she would sometimes struggle to grasp for air. Now it came simply and freely. Her body that had felt heavy and fastened down, now was light, although not free from all pain, was at least unbound. The intense fire that radiated her body just minutes before was gone. _Was she free? Could she really be gone of…him? _She no longer felt him inside of her veins, in her breath, or tearing at her soul. She no longer felt his presence at all.

Her eyes focused onto the vivid emeralds that stared back at her. She felt the warmth of his body against her as she lay there cradled in his arms. His hand enveloped over hers, his eyes searching into the depths of her soul. It had caused such a stir within her that she felt her heartbeat quicken, a sudden knowledge of her own being seemed to form. She felt in control of her own strength, she could feel an energy pass between them. An indescribable connection was shared. He squeezed her hand, his stare penetrated her with such intensity that she had almost forgotten to breathe. It was then that he spoke so simply a word.

"Emily." His voice was rough and eager. His body shivered as he spoke, his hand clenching hers tightly. He was calling, beckoning her with every movement of his eyes, ever beat of his heart. He was yearning for her to say something to him in return, but she did not know what. "Emily." He whispered as if the word were a caress.

She knew not what to do or how to even begin to describe what she was thinking. She simply smiled up at him, her eyes dropping from his gaze to their interlaced hands. The name triggered nothing of her time before the darkness, yet a joy, a light flowed through her to know her own name. She wished beyond all things that she knew his. Who was this man, this person with the piercing eyes who had called to her all those nights? Who was he? What was his name and why did it feel so right to be here with him? Her hand, which had been clutched to his chest, willingly unfolded and moved to rest upon his cheek.

* * *

Her fingers lay soft against his skin; he could feel their warmth. Her eyes never left his. She was searching them as if in them she would find the answer to the burning question that lapped in the corners of her mind.

"You were there…in my dreams…in my visions." She moved her hand from his cheek, her fingertips tracing the corners of his lips, his nose, the rims of his forehead. "You were always there. Calling to me even in the darkness." Harry closed his eyes at her soft touch, a part of him was unable to look at her anymore; it hurt too much. "Those eyes."

Although he yearned not to, he opened them once more and looked back into the eyes of the girl he loved, the girl who did not even know his name. She moved her hand gently from his face to the back of his neck, her touch made him shiver. Harry never removed his gaze from hers. She pulled him towards her, the pressure building on the back of his neck.

* * *

She pulled him closer. She did not know why but it was as if someone else was in control of her movements, rather it was as if something inside of her, a part of herself wanted him more than anything. A shiver ran through her, a growing ache in her heart for him. She pulled his face closer, her hands steady behind his head. She wanted this, but she didn't know why.

* * *

Their eyes never left each other's until she leaned in and in one simple moment placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Harry's heart beat wildly in his chest as he felt her lips move once more against his own. There was an unexplainable need felt between them in that simple moment. Yet as suddenly and unexpected as it occurred, it ended as Emily pulled away first leaving him light-headed. She opened her eyes and simply stared at him. It was in that moment Harry knew.

* * *

I cannot explain how I came back to myself. I don't think I ever will be able to. I can say that I had been fighting within myself for months, what had seemed like years. It was as if a part of me had always been there, and when it was lost it still kept on fighting to return. In that one moment when his lips touched mine I felt myself return. He brought me out of the darkness, he found the lost part of myself, the part that had called to him, the part that had yearned for him ever since that last night. As I looked into his eyes after all that had been done to me, after all that I had been forced to endure, all I could say was the name that I had so longed to finally reveal to myself, the name of the man whom my heart had claimed.

* * *

"Harry." She smiled brightly and pulled him to her again, this time their kiss was more intense, more needy, it was as if they were both coming home.

The room shook as a marble beam fell from the ceiling, crushing several in its quake. Harry and Emily were forced back to reality. Harry helped them both up grabbing his wand as he did so. Harry placed an arm around Emily's waist for support. Yet she gently brushed it off.

"I'm fine, Harry." She smiled up at him. "Can't you feel it?" She asked him her smile fading.

"Yeah, I feel…" He clutched his wand. Harry felt like he had nearly a year ago, before her unbinding, right after her trial. "Like before."

Harry saw what he had only seen in glimpses before. Everyone surrounded them. Friends, members of the Order, ministry officials, class mates had fought off the attack that had waved against them. It had allowed Harry and Emily the time to become stronger together.

"Harry! Emily!" Ginny exclaimed over her shoulder. She fought off a Death Eater quickly before making her way to them. Hermione and Ron turned towards them as well.

"Blimey!" Ron yelled upon seeing Emily. "Bloody good to see you again." Ron said as he saw Emily from behind Harry "You too mate."

"Where've you been the whole time?" Harry asked only remembering now that he had left Neville and Ron in the hallway.

"Neville and I took care of a few things." Ron shouted.

Harry surveyed what was left of the massive hall, which wasn't much. Bodies lay in mounds, chunks lay blown from the thick walls, smoke and dust filled the air. Harry forced himself to not look at the still bodies that surrounded them. Now was not the time to survey the dead, that would come later, mourning would follow once it all was over.

"Where is he?" Emily asked only seconds before Harry could.

"He's there." Draco broke his rank and fell back into the inner circle. "Good to see the real you." He lifted his chin in acknowledgment of Emily. "He's on the outer line, the Death Eaters have formed a protective barrier as we have. Yet, I believe our side will not hold much longer."

"It must." Harry said strongly. "We have to hold for as long as it takes for us to defeat him."

"Any bright ideas, Potter?" Draco smarted. "Or are you just going to expel his wand like normal?"

"Now is not the time to argue!" Emily yelled above them. "Draco, you and the rest of the Order hold them back as long as possible. Harry and I will do what we must. He is not stronger then us, not after what has happened." Emily took Harry's hand in hers.

"He doesn't know you're alive Em." Draco spoke in hushed tones. "He never saw you and Harry. He doubled back and they surrounded him."

"It gives us an edge." Harry said firmly. Emily nodded and glanced around at all of them.

"Thank you." She said aloud. "For everything." They simply nodded and smiled. The time would come for longer conversations, but for now it was enough. They all disbanded going their separate ways once more

"Hold on a sec." Harry pointed towards the place he had stepped out from underneath its protective covering. Yet in one movement of his wand, he felt the fabric jump into his hand. "Here it is."

"The invisibility cloak!" Emily smiled. "Smart." Harry took Emily's hand and led them to the outer rim of the line. Lupin yelled at them to stand back, but they paid him no heed.

"We have to get through." Emily spoke fervently.

"Lupin, can you buy us some time to get through the line?" Harry spoke as he pulled the invisibility around both he and Emily so only their heads were exposed.

"I can give you but a moment Harry." Remus propelled a defensive charm so quickly that they almost missed their chance.

Harry and Emily fully under the cloak stepped out of the line that had protected them, and saw with new eyes the battle that raged around them. The Death Eaters surrounded the room dueling as many as they could that had surrounded Harry and Emily. None had noticed the break in the line where Harry and Emily had slipped out. The duels raged on. Emily and Harry together weaved their way to the edge of the hall, stepping over bodies as they did so. Harry held the only wand between the two of them, although Harry had to admit that Emily was pretty good at wandless magic. Using protective and defensive spells at stray spells, they were able to force themselves closer to the line formation that protected Voldemort.

"Look he's there." Emily spoke as she saw his movements through the bodies that surrounded him. "He was weakened. It is the only explanation for why he is using a guard."

"Why hasn't he doubled back, then? Run like he did before at the ball?" Harry whispered.

"In his mind he didn't run, Harry. It was a part of the plan. He is waiting."

"What is he waiting for?" Harry asked.

"You Harry, he is waiting for you." Emily suddenly whispered. "He is saving his strength for you. He knows you will come to him. He is betting on your rage and anger to cloud your reason. He has not fled because his pride tells him he still can defeat you. He knows you'll be weakened by my death."

"You're not dead." He spoke intensely as if the mention of it was too much.

"He doesn't know that."

"He must see me coming to him. It will lure him out."

"Alone." Emily whispered what Harry had only been thinking.

"No." Harry spoke firmly grabbing her arm as he did so. "We stay together. I won't risk losing you, not again."

"After all of this, you still don't get it do you." Emily laughed. The sound of it filled him. "You can never lose me, Harry. Haven't we proved that?" It was the look in her eyes that made him understand. "You have to go alone. He can't see me until the last moment."

"Stay under the cloak." Harry told her. "I'll signal you."

"I love you." She whispered.

Underneath that cloak they were safe, what lay outside of it he did not know. What would come to pass in the next minutes he could not yet fathom. Yet, both knew that no matter what lay ahead of them, this time they would face it together. Harry held the invisibility cloak above them protecting them in that last moment as Emily gently placed her hand above his heart, her arm draped around his waist. Leaning on her toes she placed a deep kiss on his warm lips. Harry bent down wrapping his free hand around her lower back pulling her closer to him. Both took in everything about each other in that kiss, that last kiss before the unknown. They forced themselves to part and Harry stepped out from underneath its protection, leaving Emily there amongst the folds of its safety.


	74. Death's Embrace

**Chapter 73: Death's Embrace**

Harry could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat quicken, the wand growing heavy in his hand, yet his eyes never left the line of Death Eaters that stood between him and Voldemort. It had come to this. This was the moment when the prophecy would be fulfilled. The only question was which one of them would remain at the end. Harry could feel Emily's eyes on his every step as he repelled spell after spell that was pointed his way. He had left her there alone underneath the invisibility cloak, but in some unexplainable way he felt united with her even now. Their hearts, their minds were one. He could feel her, sense her emotions and thoughts in such a vivid way. Fear did not grip her heart, rather it was as if she was draining all of her strength and ability into him with each new breath that she took. He felt an energy surge throughout his body as he took three steps closer to the line that was now slowly dwindling.

Bodies fell to the ground. Harry could hear the distinguished sound of their fall. People were dying all around him, Death Eaters, Ministry officials, students, common witch and wizards alike. Reinforcements had been called on both sides and it seemed as if more had arrived upon hearing the news of the battle that raged within the grounds of Hogwarts. For both sides had fortified their efforts.

* * *

He had been betrayed. Malfoy had betrayed him. Anger radiated through him. It surged through his veins feeding him. He had looked into his eyes, he would have known if Draco were lying to him! Draco had been his agent in the Order, his spy. Draco had done all that he asked. Draco had bewitched everyone at Hogwarts, including Dumbledore himself. Now it seemed that it was he who had been bewitched. He should have killed him when he had the chance. Yet he had thought against it, he had chosen to spare the boy's life in order for him to serve a better, a greater purpose in the plan. If it had not been for Draco's change of loyalty Potter would be dead at his feet right now.

Yet, here he stood guarded by his most loyal followers. Waiting patiently for Potter to come to him. He knew he would. Despite his betrayal, it seemed that Draco's act would not go to waste. Although her death was unfortunate it now served a greater purpose, it would lead Potter to be rash, hasty in his thirst for revenge, thirst for his death. She had been his greatest weapon. She had ridden him of his only threat, Dumbledore. With the old Professor dead, he now had the upper edge. His ivory wand twisted in his fingers as he breathed deeply. His eyes scanned the room through the shoulders of his guard. He was not unhinged by what he saw, he had been willing to sacrifice as many as he needed to. He did not care that his followers lined the great hall. It was a necessary loss. He breathed deep again. He felt different. He was still strong, he could feel his magical ability course through him. Yet, something was changed. He could not identify it. The moment the dagger had thrust into her he had felt it. A pull from him, a sudden lack of energy, it was as if he was a source and she the output. Yet it was no matter. He would kill Potter. Tonight. Tonight it all ended. With the boy gone, he would be able to live without a threat. The opposition would all be destroyed. His plans would be fulfilled. The wizarding world would once and for all fall under his full control. He simply had to kill the boy.

* * *

Harry stood there in the middle of the room. The Order had broken through the barrier of Death Eaters that had surrounded them earlier. They had turned their attack towards what lay ahead, the final Death Eaters that guarded Voldemort. Inch by inch Harry and the others moved closer. The last remaining remnant of members of the Order stood a mere foot behind him, his friends and classmates standing behind them. Their numbers had dwindled, they all knew that, yet there they remained dueling with ever fiber of their being. Harry's spirit strengthened as he fought side by side with those whom he had come to call family.

"What's the plan!?" Lupin called to him through the crossfire.

"We have to get through the guard!" Harry yelled back as he shot a stunning spell from his wand. Lupin aimed his efforts to the center of the guard to create an opening.

His spell was deflected, yet Tonks had caught on sending a fire of light towards the center. The blast killed two of them who had been caught unaware. In a single moment Harry heard the deafening sound of anguish from behind him. Lupin slumped to the ground. Killed by the unforgivable curse. Harry glanced back for a moment, seeing his friend, the last connection to his parents killed sent a shiver through him, an anger that rose within him. _I'm so sorry, Harry. You must quiet the storm that ripples against your heart. Voldemort will use it against you. _It was Emily. At the sound of her soft voice, Harry focused his attention back on what laid ahead. Lupin's death would be remembered, he would be given an honorable burial, but Harry must finish this. He must finish it now before another person he loved was stolen from him.

Harry surged forward and so did all those who stood behind him. Lupin's death made them all fight harder. The Guard surrounding Voldemort moved. Rather than encircling him, they now formed two double lines.

"Show yourself!" Harry yelled above everything. "You coward!"

His sudden rash outburst had allowed a single moment of distraction. His wand lay silent in front of him, and three Death Eaters had taken the advantage. They moved forward sending three different spells bursting from their wands. All three directed at Harry. He moved quickly as he could to block them but he had not been quick enough. He waited for what was to come, yet nothing occurred. They had been deflected but not by his own hand. It was as if a force had done it of it's own accord. _Emily._ She had been protecting him, helping all of them this whole time. He called to her as he defended the next cruciatous curse that was launched his way. His heart reverberated a deep thankfulness at her presence, at her protection of him. His outburst had seemed to rattle Voldemort's pride for within a moment the lined guards split and there stood Voldemort, his wand extended ready for whatever evil purpose lay ahead. Harry's heart surged at the sight of him. It had all come to this.

* * *

The battle had begun no more than an hour ago. Yet more than half of his followers lay dead upon the stoned floor. The blood filled his nostrils. He could smell death. His eyes scanned the remains of his opponents, their forces had been cut in half. He would be a fool not to admit that he was now outnumbered. Even with both reinforcements that had arrived. It was not enough to overturn the battle into his favor. There was a single moment where he thought of retreating. It floated into his head as his eyes scanned the diminishing lines of loyal followers who guarded him. Their circle had now been cut into two double lines. Yet, the thought was a mere remainder of humanity that he had cast off himself long ago. No, he would not flee. A lesser wizard would retreat. A weaker wizard would flee. He was not weak. He was the most powerful wizard in the world. No, he would not depart this place until every opponent lay dead at his feet. With one fluid movement he touched Xaxley's shoulder signaling him to move aside. His patience had led him to this moment, this moment when his opponents hopes had risen. The exact moment when they thought they were about to defeat him.

* * *

"Voldemort." Harry called to him as he held his wand tight in his hand. Ready for whatever laid ahead.

"Ah, Harry." Voldemort extended his hands as if he were embracing him. "The prophecy shall be fulfilled tonight." The room fell silent. Both sides wands spoke not a single spell. They all watched their leaders.

"It shall end with your death." Harry spoke fervently. "You will pay for what you have done."

"Will I?" Voldemort took a step down the stoned stair. His feet stood firmly on the second tier. "I must say that I am sorry for her death, Harry. But you should not blame me for that one, however. It was Draco that dealt the final blow." Voldemort eyes found Draco's amongst the crowd. "I give you this chance." He spoke to all those who stood before him. "Lay down your wands now, and I will give you amnesty. There is no need for more wizard blood to be spilled tonight." Harry glanced to the left and the right, his eyes glancing into all those who stood beside him. Ron and Hermione nodded, Tonks eyes never left Voldemort, Ginny and Draco held fast to their wands. Everyone only lifted their wands higher.

"Never." Harry spoke for them all. "Tonight it ends." Voldemort eyes blazed a darker red at everyone's refusal. His sinister smile tightened.

"So be it." He spoke. In one moment he pointed his wand higher, not at Harry, not at anyone else, it pointed higher above all of their heads. "Livatoria Insealio."

A red spark surged from the ivory wand as if lightning. It surged above their heads one beam of red light became hundreds as it connected to each dead body that hung suspended in the air. Within a second the red light had vanished and the bodies, which had been lifeless, now moved. They fell to the ground at once, their hands and knees bracing the impact, their heads raised in one swift moment, their eyes blazing red as Voldemorts. He had created a second army. An army created from their own friends, family, and loved ones. All those who had died upon the Dark Lord's hands, all those who had stood against him now were raised in his defense.

The army of the dead surrounded them. They were outnumbered. Harry could sense a wave of defeat fill the hearts of everyone who stood around him.

"To the end." Harry spoke with conviction. They had not come this far they had not endured all that they had to be destroyed now.

Harry broke away from the rest and charged ahead. He did not look back but surged forward towards Voldemort. _Harry! If we kill him the connection he has over the dead will die as well. He is manipulating a dark ancient spell. It ties the user to the others. We must destroy him! Now. _Harry nodded in her direction signaling that he understood. He blocked a killing curse from Voldemort. He was strong. He could feel the power that surged from Voldemort's wand. It took all of his strength simply to block his spells. How was he going to destroy him?

Voldemort glided across the stairs onto the stoned floor of the Great Hall. His wand extended as it blasted an orange light towards Harry. A fire, the same as Harry had seen at the Founder's Ball, towards him. Harry shielded it. Yet a black smoke rose between them from the aftermath. The thick smoke made them invisible to the other. Harry stood ready for whatever came next. He moved slowly careful not to make a loud noise so that his presence would be known. His eyes scanned the room as the smoke slowly began to clear. The army of the dead had filtered throughout the room, duels raged all around him as all those who remained fought them off. Some corpses lay stunned or petrified on the ground, yet not one lay lifeless. They could not die. The only way was as Emily had described. Voldemort would break the connection. Harry gripped his wand tighter as he too fought off the body of a Ministry official he remembered from Emily's trial. As the stunned corpse hit the floor, he felt a soft hand touch his arm. The sudden touch made him jump.

"It's me." Emily's voice spoke over his shoulder. She had shed the invisibility cloak and had found him through the dense smoke. A new source of confidence found its way into his heart.

"Has he fled?" Harry spoke unsure of Voldemort's whereabouts.

"No. Look, Harry." Emily's glance stared into the density of the dark smoke that had just begun to lift. There at the other side of the room Voldemort stood. He was focused like Harry had been on what lay before him. It was not until he began to see clearly the figure of Emily standing next to him that his face contorted. In one swift moment Emily gripped Harry's throat, the pressure causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Master." She yelled over her shoulder. "I've got him." Her eyes never left Harry's as her voice carried across the room. Harry glanced over her towards the approaching figure of Voldemort. His wand lay unmoving in his hand, a sudden bright smile formed across his face causing a shiver to run through Harry.

"It would seem you have been resurrected my dear." Voldemort spoke as he stood no more than two feet from both of them. His eyes surveyed the scene before him as if trying to decipher her actions.

"My soul is bound to yours Master. I cannot die, not even by the dagger of Slytherin. We are not weak."

"So it would seem, my child. So it would seem. I must thank you for acquiring him for me."

"It was simple my Lord. He was foolish to think that I would return as her." Emily eyes never left Harry's. For a moment a glimmer of anger filtered through her that shocked Harry. It almost made him fear. What if she was telling the truth? Harry struggled against her trying to free himself, but Emily's grip was too strong. Was she using magic? Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the thought that Emily was using magic on him to make him weaker.

"Let him go." Voldemort spoke calmly seeing Harry's reaction. "I must finish him."

For the first time she glanced away from him towards his wand then back at him with such intensity that it made his heart quicken. It was then that he new she was really his Emily. She would have taken his wand and left him defenseless if she wasn't. She had drawn Voldemort in so that he would be caught unaware. Emily let go of Harry's throat. As she moved away from him it was only then that Voldemort caught a glimpse of Harry's wand. In one moment two things happened. Voldemort reacted so swiftly that Harry had not but a second to think. A surge of green burst from Voldemort's wand. A surge of red burst from Harry's. As the two united in such close range all three of them were bounded backwards with force. A ricochet of energy surged as they were propelled away from one another. Yet neither Harry nor Voldmeort broke the hold they had on their wands. They stumbled from the force that bound the magic that transpired between them, both falling to their knees. The magic was too great; Harry's strength was diminishing. He could not hold on much longer.

As the intensity grew Harry's scar began to burn, the burn rolled over him causing him to cry out in anguish. Yet, he never broke the connection that his wand had with Voldemort's. He could see over the green and red light that soared from their wands that Voldemort hand shook. He too was holding on, striving to use all of his strength to finish him off. The green from Voldemort's wand grew brighter. It gained ground. Voldmort's spell was inches from Harry's wand.

This was the end. Harry could feel the cold prickle of death's breath on his neck. He closed his eyes ready to accept its cold embrace only when he felt a fire surge through his left hand that had hung freely by his side. The fire spread from his hand up his arm, his shoulder, through his feet, legs, abdomen, until it rose even higher. It was not painful. Not by any means. Rather it was blissful pleasure. The fire created such a warmth in his head and lastly in his heart that he was forced to open his eyes. Was death's cold kiss actually warm?

Yet nothing had changed. His hand still clutched his wand desperately. Voldemort lay fifteen feet from him, wand gripped firmly now with both hands, his brow creased in strain. Harry turned his head to the left to see the cause of such sudden blissful pleasure. It was Emily. Her hand grasped his desperately, her fingers intertwined with his own. Her eyes focused not on him but rather ahead of him to her grandfather. It was only when she felt his eyes on hers that she turned to look at him. As her eyes penetrated his own a second wave of fire surged through him this time rolling over his entire body at once. Harry's eyes were torn from hers at the sight of her blazing lightning scar across her heart. It burned bright gold. Her eyes glanced towards his head and he knew she was seeing the same thing. A third wave of fire burned through them. Yet, this time Harry felt it building.

It was as if every ounce of fire that had raged within them was being harnessed and driven to one spot. It surged through them into the wand that Harry grasped. The blinding golden light that shot out of Harry's wand lit up the entire great hall. It's force causing all of those that still stood to fall onto their knees. All Harry could see before everything faded away was the brilliant golden light that had shown like the sun from his wand. All Harry could feel before everything faded away was Emily's hand intertwined with his own.


	75. The Reunion

**Chapter 74: The Reunion**

All he felt as he came to was Emily's hand intertwined with his own. He stood there slowly opening his eyes images, fragments, formed around him. It was as if a world was being created in front of their eyes. He squeezed her hand signaling he was there, with her. Her face did not turn she simply moved closer to him, close enough so now their bodies were touching, she too was mesmerized by what was occurring. The heavy green grass grew under and around their bare feet. The mountains formed in the background. The tall trees in the forest thickened around the large expanse of land. A body of water, a lake, carved itself out of the earth to the right of them. As this world formed around them Harry began to recognize what was being created. For at last everything was in place, except the lone willow tree by the lake. It grew before their very eyes, a young sapling to a mighty covering in the bright sunlight. It's branches filled the expanse, its strength and majesty inspiring.

"Where are we?" Emily spoke as she took it all in, the deep blue lake, the tall mountains, the line of trees that withheld the dense forest, the stoned cottage nestled amongst it all.

"A sacred piece of earth." Harry whispered into her ear softly. She looked so beautiful standing there, the sunlight reflected in her dark hair.

"What is…what is all this?" Emily's questioning eyes glanced down at the flowing white dress that clung to her delicate curves and then back up at him. She ran her hand over the fabric that danced in the wind.

"I don't know, Em." He mumbled. He reached his hand up to his face as if to fiddle with his glasses yet they no longer rested upon his nose. "There gone." He mumbled. "But I can see."

"Strange." Emily glanced from him to their intertwined hands back to the breathtaking landscape that surrounded them.

He pulled her forward towards the tree by the lake, a tree he himself had sat under. Yet that seemed like years ago. He stopped abruptly in his tracks. For across the way, not more than fifteen feet stood four figures. As their bodies formed in front of them his heart began to race. He could feel Emily stiffen as she too saw them approaching. A second had not passed before she suddenly pulled her hand from his grip and ran desperately ahead to them.

* * *

Emily's heart raced as she saw them appear before her eyes. Her breathing became heavy; her hand gripped Harry's tighter. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Yet it was. Oh, it was! She released Harry's hand and ran; she ran as if every fiber of her being desired to be where they were. She ran straight into the opened arms of a woman that she had so desperately yearned to see since that frightful night.

"Mum!" Emily sobbed as she clutched onto her. She was real. She was here holding her. She was here stroking her hair with her hand as she had done so long ago. Emily's heart felt as if it was going to bust. Her tears flowed from her eyes, tears that she had held back for so long finally fell. "I'm so sorry, mum! I'm…I'm…sorry." She sobbed so hard that it was getting harder to breathe. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault! I'm so sorry."

"Oh, my dear sweet beautiful girl." She whispered into her ear. She held her tightly as if she too wanted the moment to last forever. "It was nothing of your doing." At that Emily just sobbed harder, her hands clutching her mother's blue robe, holding tighter to her. "Emily, sweetheart, it is not your fault. Look at me." Emily let go allowing her arms to fall to her side, she glanced into her mother's sapphire blue eyes, eyes that she had yearned to see again. "It's not your fault, beloved." She placed her soft hands upon her cheeks and kissed her forehead as if that was that and there was no need to ever bring it up again. Emily fell into her embrace once more, yet as she pulled slowly away she suddenly realized the presence of the three other people who stood by them.

* * *

Harry looked on as Emily embraced her mother. He felt her heartache, her pain from all that had been done to both of them, yet he could see her mother's joy that transcended all the pain. He felt honored to see what had transpired between the two women who looked so much alike. Emily's hair was mahogany where Elizabeth's hair was raven, Emily's eyes were rich amber where her mother's eyes were a deep blue, Emily's skin was darker, where her mother's was porcelain yet in everything else their features were so similar. Harry took a deep breath as his gaze fell onto his own mother's smiling face. He slowly approached, his step careful and exact, hoping in each moment that this would last. That whatever sacred magic or divine plan was allowing this reunion to occur would continue. That all of this would not fade before he got to feel his mother's embrace too.

"Harry." His mother laid a gentle hand against his cheek sending a rippling emotion through him. It was as if up unto this moment he had been in a raging storm and here in that second it all had been suddenly lifted. She gave him a peace, a peace that he had been searching for his whole life. "I love you." With her tender words she pulled him into a tight embrace. He held her for a long time basking in the love that she so willingly showed him.

"We are so proud of you, son." His father spoke over him. Harry left the peaceful embrace of his mother and found the encouraging embrace of his father. "You are so brave, Harry. You have endured more than I ever wanted you to bear, but you have risen above it all, my son. You have fought with such courage, passion, and love. Your mum and I are so proud of you." He squeezed him harder, and slapped him gently on the back as they both withdrew from one another's touch.

Harry stood there facing both his parents, until something made him glance over at Emily.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to her father, her head hung low, her eyes not yet willing to look into his. Sirius' hand lifted his daughter's face so that their identical brown eyes could look into each others.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart." He spoke fervently.

"That night at the ministry. I distracted you. If it hadn't been for me you would be alive." She rambled on as if trying to explain.

"Hush, do not think of it again." He brushed a stray piece of dark hair from her tear-glistened face. "I was happier in that last moment than I had ever been in my entire life."

"You were?" She questioned not understanding.

"I saw you that night. I saw my daughter alive, after years of believing you and your mother were dead. Seeing you alive, Emily, was a wish that I had wished with every single one of my breaths." He pulled her to him, his protective arms encircling her. She felt safe there as if nothing in the world could ever or would ever harm her again.

Letting go of his embrace, Emily wiped the tears from her eyes and Harry moved to stand behind her, encircling his arms tightly around her waist and rested his chin upon her shoulder, kissing her neck to comfort her.

"Would you just look at them, James!" Sirius spoke.

"You remember what that was like don't you Padfoot?"

"Prongs, its your son whose got his grubby hands all over my daughter."

"I do remind you that he is your godson, Sirius." Elizabeth spoke as she poked him with her finger.

"I think it's absolutely lovely." Lily cooed as she stepped forward to give Emily a hug. Emily stepped out of Harry's embrace and embraced the woman who had given her life for the man that she had come to love with all of her heart.

"Thank you." She spoke softly her voice serious. "Thank you for what you did, for him, for me."

"My death was but a reflection of my life, Emily. I was blessed to be able to express in that moment what I had felt for so long."

"Love." Emily finished her thought.

"Yes, my sweet girl. Love. What greater purpose is there in life, except the giving of love?" Her smile was contagious, Emily realized, for at the sight of it she was forced to smile too. She sought the touch of Harry once more, her arm intertwining his so that she could hold his hand, her cheek resting gently upon his shoulder.

"How is this possible?" Emily spoke aloud what they both had been thinking. How was this happening?

"The last thing I remember was…" Harry's mouth went dry as the image flashed into his mind of that last moment.

"We couldn't have….did we? Is this…heaven?" At Emily's question their parents just laughed, each other glancing at one another as if in someway they all were amused with what she had formulated.

"If this was, sweetheart, you would know it." Her mother spoke. "This is…another plane entirely."

"Plane?" Harry asked unsure of what she was getting at. "A different dimension?" Harry shook his head as if trying to figure it all out.

"No, son. Think of it as a brief pause in time itself." James spoke.

"Is this real? Or are we simply dreaming it." Emily's voice darkened as she glanced from Harry to her parents.

"It is as real as you are. Just take it as a gift for what you two have so bravely done." Elizabeth assured her.

"Can we stay here with you?" Emily asked as she took a step forward out of Harry's embrace.

"Now is not your time sweetheart." Lily answered simply as she reached for her hand. Emily gave it easily. "You both will return in your time. When your job is done."

"What job?" Harry asked curiously.

"We all have jobs, son. Some take longer than others, some mere years, others decades." James explained.

"You have already begun your journey. It will twist and turn. The white path sometimes will seem hidden amongst the darkness of the dense forest" Lily pointed towards the outlining of the trees across the lake. "yet hand in hand you will face it together. Whatever comes in that life you shall face it together."

"Unus pectus pectoris, unus mens mentis, duo spiritus, unus iter itineris." Elizabeth's voice rang like a song that cascaded over them.

"One head, one heart, two spirits, one journey." Emily translated. A smile spread across her face as her eyes locked with her mothers.

"That was written on Evaine Sacredon's tomb." Harry mumbled softly. He turned to see the stoned tomb glistening in the light surrounded by brilliant white roses.

"The old stories are true." Lily spoke. "Love so sacred, so pure in its essences traces its roots back to her life, her sacrifice. It is that genealogy of love that runs in all our veins. You both join in that inheritance. Your choice to accept it and give it, that's what brought you here."

"You were marked not by darkness when you were given those scars but by a greater light than our world has ever seen. You two share a connection, an ancient magic runs through you so powerful that even the Dark Lord's curse was forced to concede." Elizabeth held her daughter's cheek in her hand. She glanced at her then at Harry.

"We should have died that night when I kissed you." Harry felt himself shaken even now at putting them both in jeopardy that night.

"I never understood why we lived. It didn't make sense, the curse bound me to him until my birthday."

"Your pursuit of love, of each other, is the lightest most transcendent magic that someone could ever possess. It is that magic that broke the curse my father bestowed. Your heart claimed Harry, Emily. You've always had the power within yourself to break the curse."

"I love him." Emily said with a smile.

"I love her." Harry spoke aloud as he looked down upon Emily, yet his eyes glanced upward focusing on her parents.

"We know." They both said in unison as Sirius placed an arm around his wife's waist.

"I want your blessing, Sirius. Elizabeth." Harry's eyes were fixed on Emily. She did not move or turn to look up at him, she simply was at peace within his embrace, content with what he had spoken.

"You have it son." Sirius nodded at him his gaze drifting from Harry to his daughter. "She is a treasure. Cherish her Harry. That is all I ask. Honor and cherish her all the days of your life."

"Challenge her, Harry." Elizabeth spoke over them her eyes traveling from Sirius to them. "Never let her hide her heart away from others. Her light is too beautiful too precious to let herself be kept hidden in the dark." Harry nodded at Elizabeth's wisdom and truth. Emily looked up at him for the first time. A tear fell from her eyes, Harry gently wiped it away with his finger.

"Help him, Emily." James spoke as he gazed upon them. "In the storm and the sunlight help him become the man he was destined to be. Remind him of his greater purpose always."

"Love each other." Lily's voice rang strong and true. "With one head and one heart be unified in love. May your spirits be joined forever in the pursuits of what your journey holds. A covenant of sacred love be created between you."

"With all that I am, I promise to do so." Emily whispered gently as if her words themselves were a kiss only for Harry.

"As will I." Harry held Emily tighter as his words fell over her.

She lifted her gaze to look upon him. Harry overcome placed his hand on her blushed cheek and gently leaned down pressing his lips passionately upon hers. It was perfect, the same blissful pleasure that had thrice surged through them before now seemed to overpower them in that one kiss.

"You both must go." James interrupted as if the words caused him physical pain.

"No! There is so much left to say! So much to—"

"Emily, there will come a day when it shall be as you wish. Yet, now you must return to where you belong." Sirius soothed.

"You must return home, sweetheart." Elizabeth embraced her daughter one last time.

"We will always be near you." Lily too embraced her own son.

With one last desperate embrace from their fathers Emily and Harry took hold of each other's hand. The world dissolved around them, the mountains faded like sand, the trees disappeared, the lake ran dry, the cottage drifted away like the leaves in autumn, yet the last images to fade where that of their parents. Emily and Harry watched on as they became smaller and smaller before their eyes, as if they were being thrust backward with great force. Then they were gone and all that remained was the feeling of their hands intertwined.


	76. Behind His Red Eyes

**Chapter 75: Behind His Red Eyes**

They had returned. She could feel it. The air no longer smelled of pine nor the flowers that bloomed, rather a great stench of blood filled her noise as she took a shallow breath. The coolness of the breeze was replaced with an overwhelming heat from the fires that burned all around them. Groans of anguish now filled her ears instead of the gentle sound of the wind as it rustled over the trees. Her feet felt hard stone rather than soft grass. The only thing that remained constant, the only feeling that still resided was that of Harry's hand grasping hers.

Her body strained for breath, her muscles twitched from exhaustion. It was as if all her strength had been taken. She had felt the pull within herself as that beautiful world fell away from them. She had felt the rush of energy, a strength that resided within her vanished the minute their four images had faded from her sight. She could sense Harry weakening as well. She squeezed his hand tighter as if by doing so she would somehow relieve him from the pain that was building throughout their bodies. It was the pain of returning. It felt like hours had gone by since she had last seen the image of their parents. Yet as she forced her eyes to open she realized that it was as if they never left.

Her mind sifted through the hazy memories that had led them to this exact moment. She recalled now the blast from the spells that had transpired between Harry and Voldemort. The force had been so great that it had thrown her clear across the room against the marble column. The throbbing in her head from the sudden impact had been unbearable. As she came to she frantically searched for Harry through the dissipating smoke. It was in that single moment, that single moment when she saw him kneeling that something had come over her. It was a sudden desperate need to be by him. It coursed through her entire body as she rushed over to him. She could see the strain in his face, the tenseness in his body as he struggled to hold Voldemort at bay. She saw her grandfather's eyes burn as red as the fires around them. She could sense Voldemort's power, his anger, his desire to kill them both coursing through her. She moved as quickly as she could towards Harry. She knew it would be no more than a minute before either was forced to break the connection. From the overpowering green shimmer that had begun to light the room, Emily knew that Harry only had a few seconds left before Voldemort finished what he had started many years ago. The desire to be with him was so overpowering that she could feel the blood course through her heart. She could feel and sense all that was around her, yet her focus, the pinnacle of her desire stemmed from the one who kneeled a mere foot away from her.

She grasped his hand in that last moment before Voldemort would take him forever. She clung to it allowing everything to flow freely through her. Her eyes never left the burning red eyes of the man who had haunted her dreams. She clenched Harry's hand tighter. Her mind seared with memories. She wanted to remember everything now before their end finally came. It was then that the desperate need to be with him dissipated and a new feeling surged through her. A fire spread from her hand up her arm, her shoulder, through her feet, legs, abdomen, until it rose even higher. It was not painful. Rather it was pure pleasure. This new sensation, this fire created such warmth in her head and lastly in her heart that she was forced to tear her eyes away from Voldemort's.

Yet nothing had changed. Her hand still clutched Harry's desperately. She turned her gaze to the left to see the cause of such sudden blissful pleasure. It was Harry. As her eyes penetrated his a second wave of fire surged through her this time rolling over her entire body at once. Harry's eyes were torn from hers as he glanced stunned towards her heart. She followed his gaze. She touched the blazing lightning scar across her heart. It burned bright gold. She tore her eyes from her own scar and fixed her eyes towards his head. His burned a brilliant gold too. A third wave of fire burned through them. Yet, this time she felt it building.

It was as if every ounce of fire that had raged within them was being harnessed and driven to one spot. It surged through them into the wand that Harry grasped. She could sense it. She could feel the pull of all that was within them producing itself in this one moment. A blinding golden light suddenly shot out of Harry's wand lighting up the entire hall. It's force caused all of those that stood to fall onto their knees.

It was in this exact moment that they returned. As if all that had occurred was replaying itself for them alone. Emily felt all her strength all her power being drained from her and passing into Harry towards the wand he grasped firmly in his right hand. She felt the sudden release as the golden light shot through his wand. A last surge of strength filled them both. She clutched his hand tighter allowing the last remnants of her to escape into him.

In this moment when her hand squeezed his letting all of her freely flow into him that she felt a pull from somewhere outside of her. An invisible heaviness forced itself against her. It's force so powerful that it took her breath away. Yet she stood unmoved, unaltered from its force. She forced her eyes from Harry, from Voldemort, to its origin. Yet what she saw made her paralyzed in fear. All around her and Harry was the army of the dead. They had turned and focused all of their effort onto Emily and Harry. Their red eyes focused on them as they slowly approached, their pale faces alive in the hope of her soon destruction. It was the connection they had to Voldemort that Emily had felt. The dark magic that consumed them created the heaviness, the weight that Emily felt so hard against her heart. Her eyes glanced back to Harry. Yet his eyes had never let Voldemort's figure. His hand grasping hers tighter with each rough breath.

The oncoming army only got closer with each step. Emily forced her thoughts, her emotions, all her energy on her connection to Harry. She tore her eyes back to the army that stood feet from her, her heart becoming heavier, her breath catching in her throat with each passing moment. She clenched Harry's hand once again sending another wave of warmth over them both. The blinding light that shot from Harry's wand expanded with each breath Emily took. It's light growing and building so that it created a canopy over them. The minute the light covered them the army stopped forcibly. It's oncoming force tried to penetrate the golden barrier but was unable to do so. She could feel their anger. She could feel their sudden confusion. Yet they remained unmoved. They could not take a step further towards them. She saw their red eyes focusing on their master, the figure whose face was covered in anguish as he clenched his wand, the green light dwindling with each second.

Emily felt the last wave built within Harry. A sudden cry rose above the crowd. Harry's face clenched into concentration, he tried so desperately to hold on, to keep whatever was happening going. Yet it had begun to take its toll. An anguish of exhaustion roared through him. The sound of it filled her, yet her eyes never left the figure that stood ahead of them. The green stream of light that Voldemort had desperately tried to hold vanished as the last surge of golden light overtook him. Harry never broke the connection. Even though his body shook from exhaustion, he would never break the connection.

The light penetrated Voldemort's chest, growing within him. It was only then that he himself broke the connection that had bound Harry's wand to his. Emily heard his loud cry of anguish as he clutched his chest. It was as if the light was burning him alive. Voldemort's whole body burned bright as he fell onto the stone floor one hand clutching his head, the other clutching his heart. The golden light burned brighter and brighter as if it had a power source of its own that created its intensity. Voldemort writhed in pain upon the stone floor. His body contorted as each wave of pain built within him. Just as quickly as it grew the brilliant light began to diminish until suddenly it was no more. Emily watched on as the bodies of the army of the dead fell to the ground. The dark magic that had connected them to Voldemort was severed.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist helping her to her feet as he grasped his wand tightly ready for whatever might come. When he saw that her feet were secure underneath her he withdrew his arm from around her and grasped her hand once more. Together they took two steps forward, their eyes never leaving the still body that lay in a heap upon the stone floor. They slowly approached, their senses heightened in case Voldemort should make a move. It was only when they were a mere foot away that she heard his painful moan. He was still alive.

Emily glanced over her shoulder at the multitude of faces that were fixated on her and Harry. They all were waiting, waiting for the moment that they would proclaim that the Dark Lord was defeated once and for all. Harry's eyes searched the crowd for those of the dead, of Voldemort's second army. Yet they all lay still upon the hard floor, their bodies free of Voldemort's control.

"Emily, no!" Harry bellowed as he saw her out of the corner of his eye bend down towards Voldemort.

Emily didn't know what was compelling her to approach him. Even now as she bent down to touch his shoulder she couldn't recall ever thinking that it was something she should do. It simply was an uncontrollable action. Harry's warning was faint, as if he had shouted from across a large gorge and the sound had been muffled. She could hear his quick footsteps approach her, the sound building with each step. He was trying to stop her. Yet he was too late.

Before Harry could pull her away, she touched the lifeless body forcing it's figure to turn over. The black hood fell back, finally revealing the face of Lord Voldemort. Emily exclaimed at the sight of him and her hands retreated from the figure as if it burned her to touch him. Harry took his opportunity to pull her into his arms. She went willingly burying her head into his chest; he wrapped his arms around her, but his wand lay fixed in his hand, ready. It was only when he took a glance at the figure that lay at their feet did he realize what had startled her.

"It's him." She mumbled heavily against his chest. Her face burrowed into him as if she was trying desperately not to look upon the figure that lay before them.

For the first time in his life Harry looked upon Lord Voldemort and did not recognize his face. The image that had burned itself into his mind, into his dreams, was not there. The face of the figure that lay before them was that of Tom Riddle, the man before he became the Dark Lord. The white translucent skin, the snake-like nostrils were gone. Soft black hair with streaks of grey covered what had been bare. Remnants of the younger image Harry had seen in the Chamber of Secrets still remained. Yet, Harry saw flashing images of Emily's mother in his face as well. The curve of his nose, the set of his chin all had found their place on Elizabeth's face. The only thing that had not changed was his eyes. The burning red eyes of Lord Voldemort still resided within the face of Tom Riddle.

It was those red eyes that were open, staring, searching. Harry knew he was in pain; even now there still remained a connection to him. Although the connection he had to Emily was greater, he could still feel a remnant of pain from his connection to Voldemort. He knew that Emily could feel it too. Yet more than the pain that radiated through Tom Riddle, Harry could sense his weakness, his vulnerability, and his loss of power. Whatever magic had transpired between him and Emily had caused Lord Voldemort's magical ability to be destroyed. At this sudden realization, Harry lowered his wand. He would not need it anymore. Harry watched on as Tom Riddle's eyes searched, they did not rest until they caught sight of the figure that Harry held in his arms.

"Emily."

The voice that moaned out her name was unfamiliar to Harry. It held no malice, no coercion nor manipulation. It's sound was deep and pleading, as if he was calling to her to help him. Emily's head turned suddenly at the sound of her grandfather's voice. Her brown eyes fixated on the red ones that gazed back up at her.

"Emily." The deep voice moaned again.

It was only then when he spoke her name again did she slowly retreat from Harry's embrace and return to her original place at the figure's side. Everything within her wanted to run from him. Everything screamed within her not to approach him. Yet a part of her held her to him. Her heart pounded heavily as her hand once again touched his shoulder.

Harry had moved with her, his body no more than an inch from Emily's. He kneeled beside her, his shoulder softly touching her own. He didn't understand why she felt drawn to be with him at the end. He didn't understand why they couldn't just step back and watch from afar. Harry's eyes never left Voldemort's body an innate urge to keep her from him, to protect her from whatever might happen filled him.

Her grandfather's red eyes gazed into hers as if searching for an answer that might be found within them. His breathing became heavier. He took a shallow intake of air. His body clenched in waves as the pain within him heightened. Emily could feel each wave of his pain, yet it was as if it simply was a pin prick against her heart. Harry's hand found hers as if trying to comfort her with his soft touch. Emily's free hand rested lightly on her grandfather's shoulder. She saw that his hand was clenched as if trying to bear the pain. His red eyes opened and closed with each new wave that surged through him. Yet in one swift moment his eyes opened wide and became transfixed on her. His hand that was clenched upon his chest quickly gripped hers.

Harry watched on as Voldemort's hand found Emily's. In that moment when their hands touched, Emily's eyes darkened. Her face became blank. Harry reacted to the unknown and tried to pull her away, yet she was pulled from her thoughts and looked up at him suddenly.

"It's okay, Harry." She assured him quickly placing a hand on his arm. Her eyes tore themselves from him and glanced back upon the man that lay in front of them. Her hand still held his as he struggled for breath.

"Elizabeth." His body clenched once more as he moaned his daughter's name. His red eyes penetrating Emily's. In those last moments his breathing slowed. The pain Harry felt pin prick against his head dissipated.

Emily's eyes never left his. Even when he called for her mother she did not turn, even when his body clenched in pain and his breathing became shallow she did not move.

"Rebecca." Her grandfather's hand tightened in hers, his eyes still fixated on her. The deep blazing red turned to blue in that last moment. The eyes that gently closed in that last second were not of Lord Voldemort, they were that of Tom Riddle, they were the exact same vivid blue eyes of her mother. It was then that she witnessed the death of the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was then that she witnessed the death of Tom Riddle, her grandfather.


	77. Healing Light

**Chapter 76: Healing Light**

His hand lay still. It no longer clinched hers as it felt the wave of each new pain. His eyes that in those last few seconds burned such a vivid blue now lay closed forever. She turned away letting his hand finally fall from hers. It was Harry who carefully took her grandfather's still arms and placed them across his chest, a symbol to all those whose eyes had never left their three figures, that indeed the Dark Lord was dead. The great roar that rose from the Great Hall filled every corner of the room. It was finished.

Cheers of rejoicing rang out all around them. Yet she still remained unmoved. Emily did not know how long she and Harry stood there in silence. Time seemed to pause for but a moment, the cheering all around her slowly becoming mute. The dust from fallen debris cleared. She felt only the steady rise and fall of her breath. The only vivid memory in those few brief moments was the look on Harry's face and the sudden serenity she found within his gaze.

A bright flash blinded her forcing her from her thoughts and to turn and gaze up at those who loomed over them. There stood Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic. Surrounded by ten different Ministry officials. A stout man with a camera, the cause for the sudden flash, tottered behind them. She pegged him as a member of the daily prophet. Despite being covered with dust, blood, and bits of debris they all held themselves as if they still were in their offices high up at the Ministry.

"The Dark Lord is dead!" One man shouted upon seeing a clearer image of the body on the stoned floor causing another cry of joy to rebound through the room.

"The body shall be transported to the ministry immediately." Scrimgeour mumbled to his colleagues.

"No!" Emily shouted as they moved towards them suddenly. She stood up swiftly her body suddenly protecting the body that lay still on the floor.

"My dear, we must. It is Ministry Protocal. Now move aside."

"You can't take him." Emily stated passionately as she continued to stand in between the ministry officials and the body that lay behind her.

"My dear, I don't think you understand—"

"I won't let you." Emily stood her ground her hand clinched at her side. Harry looked between Emily and the crowd of officials bemused at what was occurring. Why didn't she want the ministry to take the body?

"Ms. Black, I assure you that it is in the best interest of the entire Wizarding World. Now that the Dark Lord is dead, his body must be taken care of properly as to see that no Dark Magic—"

"Am I or am I not a living relative of this man, Minister?" Emily spoke her eyes never leaving the Minister's.

"You are the only known member, yes." The Minister conceded to her.

"Then according to protocal of Wizarding Law of Magical Death Policies I am entitled to decide how—"

"I am fully aware of the protocal, thank you." The Minister glanced back at her and then at the body. He took a step closer to Emily. His shoulder against hers, he leaned down into her ear and whispered something that only she could hear. Emily nodded once he was finished.

"Well, then. I shall leave you to it." With a nod to Emily he then turned his attention to Harry. "Mr. Potter, in all my years I have never seen such magic!" He grasped Harry's hand that hung at his side and shook it with such intensity that Harry's whole arm moved. "Celebrations across the Wizarding World must be planned in your honor! In recognition of both of your achievements!" He said returning his attention back on Emily. "You both will be receiving my owls soon." With that he turned and made his way back into the crowd of people celebrating.

"It's only been minutes since… and he's planning—" Harry gave a frustrated sigh, throwing his hand in the Minister's direction for emphasis.

"I know." Emily turned her eyes from the Minister as he disappeared into the crowd of figures before returning her gaze to the lifeless body that lie beside them. "Most of the world will try and forget. Forgetting will be the easiest way to get back to normalcy." Emily turned and faced him.

"And what about those that fought here today, will they just forget too?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I don't think they will ever be able to forget." Emily placed her hand on his chest and looked up into his face. She grimaced when she saw him glance back at the body, his face racked with confusion.

"Why did you not want the ministry to take him?" Harry asked his eyes searching hers. Emily took a deep breath before answering as if trying to formulate what she wanted to say.

"The protocol hopes to extract samples from the bodies in order to study the possession of dark magic."

"They hope to find a reason why he became a Dark Lord?" Harry asked unsure as to what she was trying to say.

"Yeah, in a way yes. He would become an experiment, a showpiece to the ministry effort against the usage or possession of dark arts. He should be buried in his, in my, family graveyard. " Emily whispered her eyes catching his. "He deserves as least that. The man he used to be deserves at least that." She knew he wanted to say something, something to remind her of the evil person he had been. Yet, she saw him fight against his anger, fight until he let it go.

"You have a family cemetery?" Harry said breaking the silence, wrapping his arms around her drawing her closer to him.

"The Riddle's do. It will be safe there from those that would want to vandalize it. There are only a handful of people who knew his true identity as Tom Riddle."

"Forever buried with the name he hated."

"A name he tried to rid himself of but never could." Emily grabbed Harry's wand from his back pocket and moved out of Harry's tight embrace. The moment she touched it a golden spark illuminated around it.

"Hey! That's still mine you know." Harry said with a slight smile as he tried to snatch it from her. Yet before he could she waved it over the body whispering a spell Harry could not catch. Before his eyes, Harry watched it vanish.

"What did you do?"

"I sent it on ahead. No need for everyone to be troubled anymore by his presence."

"What about the others? Where will they be buried?" Harry asked as he turned to look at the numerous dead bodies.

"Let their families come and claim the bodies of their dead, and let the ministry deal with the rest."

At the sudden mention of those that were dead Emily and Harry's eyes caught each other's. It was in that moment they were forced to pull themselves from their own world. They scanned the crowds of people that surrounded the room. It was not until they found the small huddled group of people that they had been searching for that they could breath again. For there amidst the chaos stood their friends. Harry grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her towards them.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry shouted as they made their way through the crowd.

"Oh, Harry! My boy!" Mrs. Weasley engulfed him in a tight hug. It was only then that a breach in the circle formed allowing Harry to finally see what they all had been crowded around.

"No!" Harry shouted as he broke Mrs. Weasley's hold on him.

It was then that the whole great hall went silent. The cheers stopped, the celebrating put on hold. For they had all heard Harry's painful yell. They all turned and cast their gaze on the image that in there own joy they had all failed to see.

"Harry!" Hermione chocked back sobs as she saw him. Ron lay in her arms. Her hands soaked in his blood.

"About…time mate." Ron's breathing was slow, blood formed a thin line down his chin. "Didn't think…I…could hold on…for much longer."

"Oh, Ron." Emily sank down beside Hermione, one hand on her shoulder the other on Ron's. "What happened, Hermione?"

"Right before it all ended. I…I was hit by a stunning spell. The Death Eater moved towards me to finish me off, Ron stepped into the spell. It's dark magic Emily. I couldn't…I couldn't heal him! Nothing's worked. Not a single spell!" Hermione chocked back tears, she wiped them with her hand only to leave Ron's blood there instead.

"There has to be something!" Harry bellowed, as he looked at all those gathered around. They all wore blank expressions; exhausted faces staring back at him.

"We've tried everything Harry." Ginny's eyes bore into his. A deep pain had already set within them. It was as if she was trying to tell him there was no use. That Ron was dying and there is nothing that anybody, not even he, could do about it.

"No! Ron, look at me!" Harry grasped his best friend's hand in his tightly. It was then that he felt the warmth of the blood that was slowly tearing his friends life away from him. "Stay with us, mate." Harry's green eyes penetrated his friends as if willing what he said to be.

"Don't…worry…about…me." Ron squeezed Harry's hand tighter. Hermione laid her head on Ron's ginger hair, her tears falling freely now.

Emily could not think or move. She took in the sight before her, and felt her heart nearly break into two. The sound of Mrs. Weasley sobs, the expression of heartache on Hermione's face, the gauntly white color of Ron's, the smell of his blood filled her. Yet despite all of this what she sensed more was the anger that radiated through Harry. The anger that boiled over into rage that masked the agony that was dwelling within him.

Harry could not think or move. This was not happening. They had not gone through all they had the last six years to let it come to this. Ron was dying. Ron was dying and Harry had no earthly idea how to save him. Anger surged through him. Rage filled every ounce of him. Anger at not being there to save him, rage at the man who did this, but more than anything he felt a bitter agony over the thought of losing him. His hand clinched his friends. For a brief moment he let his eyes find Emily's, for he knew in them he might find solace. Yet when their eyes met in that moment he knew instantly what had to be done.

"Emily, give me your hand." Harry shouted. She looked taken aback at his sudden cry. "Emily! Now, before it's too late!" Harry let go of Ron's hand. He clutched Emily's in his, Ron's blood now covering both of theirs. He placed his free hand on Ron's chest over the wounds that seeped with blood. He glanced at Emily and she followed his lead.

"Like before." Harry whispered to her. She caught his eyes. They both kneeled over Ron's dying form, hands linked together.

Emily closed her eyes allowing the unseen to fill her. It was so much harder than last time, for then it had been spontaneous. Something she had not premeditated. In those last moments she had been there, she had been a part of it. She could hear, smell, see all that had been; yet now she had to recall it. There in the darkness she began to see a growing light. She felt Harry squeeze her hand and she knew he saw it too.

Harry found the light there in the dark recesses of his mind. It was as if he was being forced to unlock a gate, a door that had for so long been bolted shut. He envisioned all that they had seen. Images flashed in his mind. Forms molded themselves in front of his eyes.

Emily saw the lake, the tree that grew rapidly before her eyes; the mountains surrounded them, their snowcaps glistening in the bright light. She felt Harry's hand; it was the only remaining constant that held her to the world before this one.

Harry began to fill the slow prick of fire. Yet this time it did not begin in his feet or the top of his head, it radiated directly from his hand, the hand that clutched Emily's. It started there and surged through him, much faster than it had before.

Emily shivered as the burning intensified through her quickly. It had not begun in her toes, but directly from the hand that grasped Harry. It seared through her until it rested finally within her heart.

Harry's head was filled with the fire that coursed through their bodies. The pleasure, the warmth, forced him to shudder; yet he never let go of her hand. It was that delicate hand that lay in his that kept him bound to the world outside this wonderful oasis.

Emily and Harry both opened their eyes. Everything occurred like before. Emily saw the golden light that shone from the scar on his forehead. Harry glanced at the same light that glowed directly from the scar over her heart. The light shone the brightest not from the scars etched into their heads or hearts but from their united hands.

Harry and Emily tore their eyes from one another and glanced at their hands that lay on Ron's chest. His breathing was shallow, for it did not rise or fall as quickly as it once had. Everyone around them took a step back as if the golden light was too much to bear. Hermione, however, never let Ron go. She held him tight to her, her eyes shut against the bright light that overcame them.

"Harry, look!" Emily exclaimed as she glanced down at where their hands lay upon Ron's chest. It was then, only when Harry saw what she had first noticed, did a smile spread across his face, a smile that she had not seen in ages.

"It's working!" Harry's eyes never left Ron's body.

The gold light that had filtered through them found its way into the open wounds that lay all over Ron's chest, arms, and legs. As it poured over each wound it sealed them, like healing water it bound each one. Hermione upon hearing their words opened her eyes. She ran her hand over Ron's closed wounds. A sob of pure joy escaped her mouth and she kissed the top of Ron's head. It was not until the last wound sealed shut that Harry and Emily lifted their hands from Ron's chest. As they did so Harry brought their united hands closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss upon Emily's hand as if thanking her for trusting him. She smiled up at him at the sudden feel of his lips on her skin. Their eyes lingered on each other's only for a moment before they glanced back at their friend.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Ron exclaimed. He moved to sit up, Hermione helping him as he did. Ron's blue eyes caught Harry's then Emily's. He rubbed his hand over his chest examining where his wounds had been only seconds before.

"It was the same light, the same golden light, like before." Ginny pointed out as she glanced from her brother to Emily and Harry.

"Pretty powerful stuff Potter. Even I will admit that." Draco nodded towards Harry, his arm secured around Ginny, his other hand held against his side that was stained with blood.

"Did it really feel like that? Before when you were dueling against Voldemort?" Hermione asked her eyes fixated on them as well.

"You felt it?" Emily said surprised.

"When it spread over him, I felt it. It coursed through me, a fire, a surge of…" Hermione blushed as if embarrassed to say what she had been thinking.

"Ron, you think you're strong enough to try and stand?" Harry asked as he moved to help him up.

"I feel like I could take down a dozen trolls single handedly." Ron exclaimed as he grabbed Harry's extended arm and pulled himself up.

It took him a moment to gain his footing but it didn't matter for no sooner than he had stood straight up his mother engulfed him in a hug so tight she nearly lifted him off the ground. A crowd had begun to form around Ron. Everyone wanted to see for themselves the magic that had transpired through him.

"You think he'll be alright?" Harry mumbled to Emily crossing his arms as he did so. He looked on over at his friend who was being surrounded. He felt her soft touch against his arm as she linked her arm through his. She laid her head across his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I think he'll be just fine." She felt him pull away from her suddenly and she turned instinctively to see the reason why.

Yet in that moment he took her by surprise for he turned to face her and gently placed his hands upon her cheeks drawing her to him. He bent down slowly allowing their foreheads to touch gently as he breathed in everything about her. He removed his hands from her face delicately and reached to pull her hands against his chest, his own strong hands enveloping hers. Her eyes were shut tight allowing every other sense to become heightened. She could feel the softness of his skin against hers, the heat that was emitting from it, she could smell that perfect blend of musk and sweetness that was only Harry, she could hear the slow steady escape of his breath against her face, she could hear the pounding of his heart beating in the same rhythm as her own. Yet more than anything she could feel the same fire, the same intense pleasure that radiated through their clutched hands and surged throughout their entire bodies. She finally opened her eyes in the desire to once and for all take in everything about him, only to find those piercing emerald eyes staring back at her. She waited, waited for what she so desperately wanted. What she craved did not come fast enough. His head bent ever so slowly, too slowly, towards hers. Until at last his lips finally found hers.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as his soft lips moved over hers. This was nothing like their kisses before. This was not an unexpected first kiss. That kiss had been unplanned. That kiss was never meant to happen. This was not like their second kiss. That kiss was ignited from a desperate need to know each other again. That kiss was out of need. This was not like their third kiss. That kiss was out of fear. That kiss was expressed in the knowledge that they had no idea what might lie ahead. This kiss was something totally unique, something so perfectly new that it made both of them shiver with pleasure. This kiss was all their hope for the future.

"Sorry it took me so long to do that." Harry grinned that boyish way as he pulled gently away. He brushed her hair away from her face, his fingers soft against her skin.

"You can have a lifetime of making it up to me." She smiled brightly.

"Really?" Harry smiled his whole face lightening up at her response.

Emily didn't give him another answer for she quickly released her hands from his steady grip only to place them around his neck bringing him in closer. This time she was in control of when her lips would find his, and it would be a lot quicker then it had been before! She lost herself in him for a moment, lost herself in the joy of having her lips on his again, lost in the love she felt for him. They pulled away only when they heard their names being called. It took them both a minute to recognize where it was coming from.

"Harry, Emily!" Neville called to them, his hands beckoning them to come with him. "Please, hurry we don't have much time!"

Harry and Emily followed closely behind him as they weaved in and out of the crowds of people within the Great Hall. It was only when Neville stopped and turned towards them a helpless look on his face did they recognize why he had found them. There in front of them were dozens who had been injured during the battle. Harry recognized most of their faces. Their wounds were deep, some harmed by spells that Harry had never seen before, some looked near death.

"Can you help them?" Neville asked quickly. "Like with Ron?"

"I don't know Neville." Harry replied unsure whether or not it would work. Maybe it was a one time only deal. He looked from Neville to Emily, her eyes gazing at those lying on the ground. She looked back at him.

"We have to try." She spoke kneeling down beside one of them. Harry nodded and knelt down beside her. Emily smiled at the man who lay by them; it was obvious that he was in pain, his body twitching from the spell that was ravaging his body. "We're going to try and help." The man's eyes caught hers; he grimaced in pain but nodded as best as he could.

"Like before." Harry whispered to her.

Emily took a breath and placed her hands on the man's convulsing body. Harry placed his by hers as well, his fingers overlapping hers. Harry closed his eyes and focused. Images formed in his head, images that flowed over him. He felt the sudden fire course through him. It sent a shiver over him as he felt it move from his head down to his hands and into the body that he touched. It happened quicker than before like he was simply reworking a muscle. He opened his eyes and saw the light extending from him and Emily. The man's body slowly stopped moving, it lay still, all Harry could feel was the slow and steady rise of his chest. The black markings on his body cleared as the golden light spread from his chest out to the ends of his hands and feet. It took only a moment more for the light to cover his entire body it gaining strength, its light brightening with each moment. Then just like it had been with Ron, it vanished. Emily opened her eyes and glanced over the man taking in all that had happened.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked as he removed his hands and moved to help him sit up.

"How…what…what was that?" The man spoke his voice shaking as he slowly, with Harry's help, sat up.

"How do you feel?" Emily asked again.

"Fine…I feel fine." He said. "I'm Staius Refteringham. I work at the Ministry."

"You were at my trial last year." Harry said suddenly remembering why his face looked so familiar.

"Yes, yes I was." He nodded. "Thank you, thank you both." He spoke his voice sounding stronger his blue eyes looking from Harry to Emily.

"You're welcome." Emily smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Neville, can you stay with him while we try and help the others?"

Harry moved as Neville took his place behind Staius. He and Emily then began helping as many as they could. They started with those that were near death and worked from there. Yet as others took those who were healed away, more and more were being brought to them. Harry and Emily kept looking at each other hoping that the ancient magic, which coursed through them, would remain. But each time they healed someone the weaker it seemed to make them. It became easier to produce the light each time, but it was draining them as well.

"How can we help?" Ron asked as he kneeled down and placed a steady hand on Harry. "You two look exhausted." Harry turned to look up at him only to feel the steady burn of Ron's hand against him.

"Do you feel that?" Harry asked his eyes wide with realization. Ron glanced down at his hand only to see the same light spreading over Harry's back.

"Look Ron!" Hermione put a hand over her mouth in surprise at what she was seeing.

"How…wow!" Ron exclaimed as he picked his hand up. "How did I do that?"

"It must have something to do with the magic used to heal you." Hermione reasoned.

"It left its mark." Emily took a deep breath. "That means you can help us. You too Hermione!"

"I don't know…I don't know how." Hermione mumbled as she knelt down beside Emily.

"Place your hands on them, just like we did with Ron, focus. Focus on what it felt like to have that fire surge over you. Focus on that golden light and all that it means. It will come. You have to trust." Harry instructed.

"Go ahead, try." Emily motioned as she moved back, taking her hands from Padma.

He and Emily watched as Ron and Hermione did as he had said. He could tell they were apprehensive, but still they pressed forward. It took longer than it had for him and Emily, but still the light came. It spread from their hands and filtered over Padma. Just like Ron, the light sealed the wounds in her leg and shoulder. It sealed them all before vanishing.

"You did it." Harry said with a smile. He slapped Ron on the back.

"Alright, you two take those four over there, we'll start with the ones here." Emily said her smile wide with amazement.

They helped heal each and every one that was brought to them. By the time they were finished, the Healers had gathered everyone that still needed to be transported to St. Mungo's. The bodies of the dead were moved to a secure location where family members could identify and claim them.

* * *

"I thought I lost you there for a moment." She heard Draco's voice from behind her. She turned from the patient she was helping to find him standing there above her, his robes torn and bloodied, his face cut.

Without another moment or word she threw her arms around him, and he responded immediately embracing her as well. They both held each other tight, breathing deeply as they did.

"It's good to have you back, Black, the real you I mean." He said with a smile as she released him from her grasp.

"Thank you, Draco." She wiped the tears that fell across her cheeks. "You saved us, all of us…you saved me Draco."

"It's the light in me I guess." Draco's smirk only brought a larger smile to her face.

"I always knew it was there somewhere." She placed a hand on his cheek, and with nothing more than a mere thought the golden light emitted from her touch healing the open cut within moments.

"So that's what it feels like?" Draco smiled wider. "Pretty incredible."

* * *

Harry stood and watched on as everyone moved and worked around him. He took a deep breath. He was tired. Drained from helping as many as he could, he ran a hand through his hair and glanced through the crowd. He saw her through the crowd of Ministry officials, Healers, and members of the Daily Prophet. She was there with Draco, her clothes tattered, her face and hands smudged with debris, helping a woman stand. They had just been through hell together, they had been mere moments from death, and there she was her face lit up with life as she helped someone else. She placed her hand around the woman's back and entrusted her into a Healer's hands. She spoke something to the woman before waving goodbye. He saw her turn. She caught sight of him through the hoards of people moving past them. A brilliant smile lit up her face as she turned and whispered something to their friends before moving through the crowd towards him. He moved towards her, each step seeming too long.

"There you are." She spoke as she closed the distance between them. "I've been looking for you."

Harry took a deep breath as he placed his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest, her eyes looking up into his. Harry could feel her relax into him. He placed a soft kiss on her head, his hands gripping her back tighter.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered. "I think the Healers and Ministry officials can take it from here."

"Sounds perfect." She mumbled as she stood on her tiptoes kissing him softly.

Harry shivered at the sudden feel of her lips on his. He wanted to get away from here. He wanted to get away from everyone and everything. He wanted to be somewhere just the two of them.

"Follow me." Harry removed his arms from around her and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked curious as to where he was taking her.

"Somewhere special." Was all Harry said as he led her through the crowd of reporters calling their names, the crowd of people who wanted to thank them, the crowd of Ministry officials who needed to finish their reports. Harry took her away from it all and led them both outside into the bright light of a new day.


	78. Underneath the Willow Tree

**Chapter 77: Underneath the Willow Tree**

Emily's eyes filled with tears as she glanced over the grounds that lay before her. It was exactly as she had seen. Here in front of her was the same vivid image, the same picture that had resonated with her heart. It was real. All of it was real! She had thought it was just a dream, a picture her mind had created. A utopia, a heaven formulated in her head. Yet here it was before her exactly as she had seen. The same soft green grass lay under their feet. The same mountains etched in the background. The same tall pine trees of the forest were thick around the same large expanse of land. The same deep blue water of the lake rippled against the pebbled shore. The grand willow tree its branches swaying in the soft wind, graceful and peaceful amongst the stillness of this sacred place. It was beautiful.

"It's…it's real." Emily smiled, a sudden delighted laugh escaping her lips as she glanced over all the majesty that lay before her. It was almost too much to take in at once. "Everything we saw together. It's real."

"Yes. It is." Harry nodded as he reached for her hand. He squeezed it gently as he pulled her towards the willow tree. Parting the branches as they swayed in the wind, he sat down against the trunk of the tree pulling Emily into his arms as he did.

Emily's heart tugged gently as Harry pulled her down to sit with him, her back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her head resting against him. She had never felt peace like this. The breeze blew through the branches of the willow tree, the slight ripples of water lapping against the shore of pebbles, the distant sound of birds flying overhead, creating a quiet symphony of sound.

"I sat here only days ago hanging onto the briefest, fleeting hope that I would see you again. Sitting here with you now, it seems like a dream. I feel as if any moment I am going to wake up and realize that this is all just that, a dream. It's like I'm going to wake up and have to live with the fact that you're not here with me, but gone like before. Once again out of my reach." Harry whispered into her ear his eyes focused out onto the water.

"So much of this seems like a dream. My fiercest desire, my greatest hope is now a reality." Emily turned so that she could look into his face. "All of this" Emily looked around at the beauty before them until her eyes rested on their intertwined hands, "and this." She said softly, nothing more than a whisper, so much of her heart was wrapped up in those two simple words.

"Mine too." Harry smiled as he removed his hand from hers, placing it against her cheek. Emily closed her eyes at his soft touch. "It seems like I've been waiting years to simply be here with you like this." Emily opened her eyes quickly at his sudden remark catching Harry's emerald ones as she did so. "That sounds pretty crazy doesn't it?" Harry murmured as his eyes left hers and looked out over the lake.

"I think we both have waited long enough." Emily said but not before Harry's eyes caught hers once more. "You seem different." She spoke as her eyes glanced over his face.

"Really?"

"How…how long was I gone?" The thought had been plaguing her ever since she had woken to see his face. For even looking at him now he seemed older somehow.

"Almost a year. We are of wizarding age now, the both of us." Harry spoke his voice deep and comforting hoping it would ease the reality of it.

"A year? I was there that long?" Emily took a deep breath trying to process what he had just confirmed.

"I didn't know until several months ago that you were even alive. I thought...we all thought—"

"That I was dead?" Emily saw the pain in his eyes. "Harry." She placed her hand upon his cheek. "Yet, you never gave up? You found me."

She couldn't believe that despite all that they had been through, despite all that had happened to them there were here now together. Death it seemed could not even keep their love at bay.

"Now and always." He spoke gently as his fingers touched his mother's ring that lay upon her right hand.

"I understand him now more than I think ever have. Why he was the way he was." Emily turned her gaze to look out across the water, those short but vivid memories filling her. "When he…when he grabbed my hand right before, he showed me a memory, several memories."

"What?" Harry's eyes searched hers, replaying that moment in his mind.

"The hardest truth is that he was like you and I Harry, an orphan."

"What did he show you?"

"A few simple memories, that's all." She felt the tears run down her cheeks again. "I'm not crying for him, Harry." She wiped them away. "Just what might have been if someone had offered him kindness instead? He was a boy once Harry, alone, unloved, unwanted. He showed me memories of watching families through the orphanage's windows. I could feel his loneliness; I could feel his desire as if it were my own. Yet as the time grew, as he grew, he stood there still, but the feelings had turned into bitterness and anger, hatred for the family that abandoned him, resentment for being left there alone." Emily turned her gaze to look back at Harry, she could tell he was lost in his own thoughts.

"I spent my whole life hating him for what he had done to me as a child, I never really thought about what had been done to him."

"I forgave him that night at the Founder's Ball." Emily whispered. "I could have killed him then. After all those years, I finally had the upper hand."

"Why didn't you, Em?" Harry sat up straighter his eyes never leaving hers. "You could have ended it right then."

"Because killing him there in that way would have fortified in me something of his nature. Anger and hatred fueled me then, like it had him, but love, Harry, is what strengthed us today. I couldn't kill hate with hate. That kind of magic only breeds more dark magic, the only true magic that eradicates hate is love, in its purest form. Forgiveness and sacrifice healed me of the hold he had over my heart, over my mind, over my life."

"What's the last thing you remember?" His eyes caught hers curious as to what she would say.

"Seeing you through the battle." She said simply. "Your eyes locked with mine right before, I felt it then, the slip into darkness. But I guess a part of me was always fighting the hold he had. I kept seeing you, dreaming of you. You were there with me during it all Harry. I never…I never gave up on you, on us." Emily felt the tears escape from her eyes and Harry tenderly wiped them away.

"I know, Em." Harry took a breath his memories flooded with those earlier months, how he felt more like he was living dead than alive. "You were with me to, always."

Harry couldn't help but pull her closer to him kissing her gently at first, but when he felt her melt into him completely he simply couldn't hold back. Too much emotion surged through him to simply stop there. He placed his hands against her back pulling her as close to him as possible, her arms only encircled him further. It wasn't until much later when their breathing became heavy that he felt Emily slow down, and it took all his strength to do the same. He never wanted it to end. Emily rested her head against his, breathing slower with each breath.

"God, I love you." She whispered. Emily opened her eyes only to see the boyish grin spread across Harry's face.

"I love you." Harry spoke as he placed his hand against the back of her neck and pulled her in for one last kiss, this one slow and delicate.

"Do you think…" Emily whispered as she pulled herself away from him.

"Do I think what?" He smiled his eyes taking in everything about her.

"Can it always be like this?" Emily asked her eyes suddenly glancing away from him. "I've never been here before, Harry."

"What are your trying to say, Em?" Harry asked concerned. She looked worried or unsure about something.

"I mean all of this is so new, so foreign to me. We have been through so much you and I. I guess I just had this sudden realization that we have the rest of our lives stretching out before us. I mean we are only seventeen. It's just a lot to take in."

"We have the rest of our lives to figure it out." Harry laughed as he brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. "There is no need to worry about it now."

"You're right. I know you're right." Emily spoke her hand patting his chest as she did so.

"But…" Harry said knowing that there had to be more she was thinking about.

"It's just that I have lived in fear my entire life. As a girl, I was afraid of never being protected, of being alone in the dark. As I got older, it was more a fear of one day not being useful or purposeful to him and he would dispose of me. Then when I learned of my curse, it was a belief in his lie and a fear of never being able to be loved. When I came to Grimmauld Place and then to Hogwarts, it was a fear of not being able to defeat him and of losing you. A fear of not being brave or strong enough to do what had to be done." Emily looked up from her hands to his face. He looked hurt as if her words had brought him pain. "I am through being afraid, Harry. I have been and lived through all my fears. Here we are together. I never thought that it would be this way, oh I hoped and I wanted it more than anything, but now with life laying out before us I just…I want to…I just want to live."

"That's what we will do, Em. I promise." Harry pulled her to him and kissed her again.

He felt her tears fall upon his cheek, and he held her tighter. He wanted to kiss away all of the fears she had once had. He wanted to kiss away her fear of never being protect, her fear of being killed in the dark, her fear of never being loved. He wanted to show her, to prove to her just how much that lie was not true. Emily pulled away taking a slow breathe as she did so. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry simply held her to him allowing her to cling to him.

"What is that?" Emily asked suddenly pulling away from him.

"What is what?" Harry asked unsure what she was referring to.

"Over there, by the edge of the forest. It looks like stone or something." Emily muttered as she stood up. She placed her hand over her eyes to shield the sunlight and squinted trying to get a better look. "Can't you see it?"

Harry stood up next to her and followed her gaze over the field of grass towards the outskirt of the forest. It was the tomb, it was there again gleaming in the sunlight.

"Come on!" Emily smiled as she took off walking in its direction.

Harry followed behind her. As he got closer he noticed how much it had changed since the last time he had been here. The ground around the tomb was perfectly clear of all weeds and vines. The pure white roses were in full bloom, their scent casting over them in sweet aroma.

"Look, Harry." Emily took a step closer towards the stone surface of the tomb, her hand tracing the design around the edge of the script. Emily turned to him her eyes wide in wonder.

"It's her tomb." Harry said as too walked forward. "Evaine."

"How…how can this be?"

"I told you I would bring you somewhere special."

"You've known all along?" Emily looked surprised her eyes wide as he glanced at him. She placed her hand on the markings etched onto the top of the tomb.

"I found it when all of us where here before. Ron and Hermione never could see it, but I could."

"I never thought…I never imagined that it could be true." Emily smiled bright as she moved back towards him. "You see the markings here in the middle?" Harry nodded. "My mother used to tell me about it."

"It was in the book Hermione gave you." Harry spoke.

"Yeah, I couldn't remember where I had heard about it. It wasn't until that night at the Founder's Ball when you and I danced that the memory came back to me."

"Your mother used to tell you about it?"

"She used to tell me the story, an old fable I thought. It was a story of the magic of love and sacrifice." Emily took a step towards the tomb. "I think she hoped it would help ease what she knew was coming."

"What did she say?"

"It was a song, an old nursery rhyme really. She sang it to me when I was little."

"Do you remember it?" Harry asked curious. Emily looked at him and then back to Evaine's tomb. She took a breath and tried to recall the words that she had heard so long ago:

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_The woman, beautiful and wise, with immortals kiss held within her eyes_

_A young man, honest and brave, whose lips knew nothing of malice or lies_

_A sacred magic dwelt within the woman's soul_

_A healer whose garden gave life to all those who where in need_

_Yet darkness in the heart of man has but one goal_

_To lust for immortality and grasp for it in one's own greed_

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_Like a white rose, death's sting did prick_

_For the woman who once healed the sick now found her own life fading quick_

_In her beloved's arms she did share one last lover's kiss_

_A kiss whose gentle touch granted him her magical gift_

_As the young man held her close he whispered that it was her he would fiercely miss_

_Her breath slow her eyes did close and to his chest her body he did lift_

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_Yet none could know how such sweet bliss could turn to woe_

_For in her garden of bloom in the light's last hue into death's embrace she did go_

_In a tomb of stone her body now lies with white roses eternally by her side_

_It was her choice and hers alone to give her life for the one her heart had claimed_

_Yet it was for you and me that in this first pure sacrifice she died_

_So that we all might know of her great love, to the whole world it might be proclaimed._

"Beautiful." Harry whispered as he grasped her arm to pull her towards him.

"She sang it the night we were taken." Emily mumbled underneath her breath as her fingers traced the edges of the stone. "It's all true, Harry. This proves it." Emily spoke as she looked over the tomb. "Unus pectus pectoris, unus mens mentis, duo spiritus, unus iter itineris." She whispered.

"It means one head, one heart, two spirits, one journey." Harry said taking her hand in his as he did so. "Will told me that?"

"Will?"

"Will Savius, well he was originally called Will Lionston. Savius was given to him over the years." Harry laughed. "He takes care of the old place."

"He…he takes care of the place?" Emily looked back at Harry. He had to be joking.

"Yeah, he comes and he goes." Harry stated casually as if it was nothing.

"Harry, you mean to tell me that the Will Savius, the young man from the story, lives and walks around here?" Emily said trying to understand Harry clearly. "You mean his ghost right?"

"I don't know; he didn't look like any ghost that I've ever seen. He said that the magic of this place holds him here. That descendents of the first magic-bearers, those who believe in Evaine's sacrifice can see him. He said he was as real as I am."

"How is that possible?" Emily couldn't believe it.

"How is any magic possible?" Came a voice behind them.

Harry and Emily turned to see who the stranger was. There not more than ten feet from them was a young man, who couldn't have been more than five or six years older than themselves. His light brown hair ruffled in the wind, his hazel eyes looking directly at them, a casual smile on his face.

Yet it was the woman at his side that caught both of their attention. Her raven hair was black as night, as it cascaded down her back in long tresses. Her rouge dress a deep contrast to the forest and white roses that grew around them. Her green eyes seemed to light up as she glanced at the two of them.

"It's good to see you Harry." Will said extending his hand. "I'm glad to see you return."

"Will!" Harry exclaimed. "It's good to be back." Harry said shaking Will's hand.

"Will?" Emily spoke as her eyes gazed from the strange man to Harry.

"And this must be the girl who were talking about?" Will exclaimed.

"This is Emily." Harry said with a laugh, a steady red forming on his cheeks.

"This is my Evaine." Will placed a gentle arm around her back, their eyes glancing at each other only to find Emily and Harry's once more.

"It's an honor to meet you both." Emily said. Was this really happening? It seemed so surreal.

"The pleasure is all ours, I assure you." Evaine smiled brightly, her black hair catching the sunlight

"How…how is all of this possible?" Emily asked her mind running with all sort of thoughts and questions.

"Don't worry, I'm used to that question by now. It was Evaine's sacrifice. Her love left a mark. What she did for me, for those whom she cared for created a sanctuary here for all those seeking it." Will spoke seamlessly his words simple but true.

"My last kiss gave him my immortality and here he remained, a caretaker, like I before him, of this sacred place."

"Even after all this time, you still love each other." Emily whispered breathlessly as if she couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

"One head, one heart, two spirits, one journey." Will's voice echoed over them and through the trees.

"He and I are one, but our time here is near its end." She spoke as she placed her hand into Will's.

"End?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Yes, Harry. My time here as a guardian has come to an end." Will smiled as he looked between the two of them then down to their intertwined fingers.

"We have waited many years for this day. We are grateful to the two of you for what you have done to make it so." Evaine looked from Harry to Emily.

"Us?" Emily questioned.

"Are you not a direct descendent of Rothgard Devius, my brother?" Evaine's eyes glanced over Emily's face.

"Your brother?" Harry knew his mouth must have hung open.

"The old stories tend to leave out some of the more enlightening details." Will said with a laugh as he glanced at Harry's shocked expression.

"My brother and I never saw eye to eye in our abilities. For our family seemed to host a long line of magic bearers. He chose to use it for his own power, where I chose to help and heal."

"But you were immortal, Devius wasn't?"

"I was never truly immortal Harry." Evaine spoke with a smile, her eyes glancing from him to Wiliam who stood by her side. "Dark magic brings death wherever it goes, light magic gives life." Evaine spoke clearly as if what she was saying was nothing more than a nursery rythme.

"I guess that too was added for dramatic effect." Emily took Will's nod as a yes.

"It's more poetic that way, isn't it?" Will spoke aloud.

"My magic was rooted in light therefore my life was sustained. I can see why some would believe I held immortatity. I lived through decades without changing, my appearnce never shifting, yet it was the giving of light that renewed my life not a spell or enchantment. My brother's dark ways caused him to suffer greatly, he began to weaken, to change, to age more quickly. Rumors spread of my work and my brother knew it was by my hand. He sought me out and you two know the rest." Her eyes gazing for the first time to tomb they stood beside.

"But what about the elixir? What was it if not immortality?"

"Death's cure." Evaine spoke simply. It was the look on both Emily and Harry's face that made her laugh aloud, the sound of it filling the forest around them. "The vile was simply water taken from a stream where that lake now rests. From it, all life here was created, this sacred spot of land where light magic now still dwells. My brother sought it's cure, he knew that in taking the vile he would consume everything you now see, and that it would have sustained him, saved him from the dark magic effects. Being of my blood, his life would have endured longer than any human. Drinking it would have allowed him to hold power over many generations."

"Yet why did it destroy your life, when you were the one who created all of this?" Emily spoke her eyes never leaving Evaine's.

"I didn't create this place, Emily. I, like Will, was simply a care-taker. The vile was given to me by another, like another had before him. It is the way it has always been done I was told. The vile was kept as a reminder of what we protect, and if ever it was needed to begin again what the creator had first began. In drinking it, my price as a care-taker, I knew would be my own death."

"A care-taker cannot use its power for themselves." Emily muttered as if finally understanding.

"No, my dear we cannot." Evaine's face for the first time since meeting her seemed to darken as if she was remembering it all.

"Your sacrifice created a new form of magic, though. You allowed magic to be transferred from one person to another.

"Love, Harry. It was my love that created that, giving my life for it was simply the response. You two do not have to die in order to share the magic that indwells between you, you transfer it freely because you love each other. It is that and that alone that no longer binds our families in hatred." Evaine took three steps towards them and placed a hand on Emily's cheek. "Blood of my blood. You are a daughter of Rothgard, the last and only direct descendent of him."

Emily took a deep breath her mind couldn't seem to comprehend what she was telling her. She knew her ancestors had been mostly Dark Lords, her grandfather being the most recent, but to know that she was a descendent of Lord Devius was too much.

"You, Harry, are blood of my blood, a descendent of Godric Gryffindor, who was my great-great-great-great-great grandson." Will confirmed as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"An heir of Gryffindor, an heir of Slytherin." Emily muttered under her breath.

"Two long feuding sides, but in you all of our families past mistakes have been made right." Will spoke solemnly.

"Thank you." Evaine spoke her light green eyes gazed over the both of them."Your love has lifted the dark magic that has bound our two families."

William and Evaine took a step back, their warm touch finally leaving them, yet as they did their clothes and hair caught the sunlight and began to shine, to radiate the light. The sudden gold began to drift down over them both, from the top of their heads to tip of their clothes. It was the same brilliant golden light that Harry and Emily had seen when they healed Ron and the others.

"So what happens now?" Harry called as he placed his hand over his eyes to shield the bright light. "To you?"

"We go on." Will smiled. "We all have but a moment here in this place, we just got a few more moments than some."

"Who will take care of this place, if you are not here?" Emily shouted as she glanced down over the grounds of this sacred land to the beautiful white roses and back up to the light that shone around them.

Evaine and Will intertwined their hands as the light grew brighter and brighter, they smiled as they turned their gaze to look back at Emily and Harry.

"You will think of something." Evaine's voice resonated over the ground around them.

Emily and Harry took a step back the light was too much, and just as quickly as he had appeared he was gone, the light vanishing suddenly in front of them.

"What just happened?" Harry asked with a sudden laugh as he brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I have no idea." Emily laughed with him totally at a loss of what they had just seen.

"I guess it's as it should be." Harry spoke as he kneeled down and picked off a white rose from its bush. He offered it to her, and she took it bringing the delicate flower up to her nose.

"It seems fitting to be here amongst these roses." She said with a smile. "This all began when I saw you in a garden full of them, covered in soil."

Harry laughed as he too recalled the memory. Even then she had been captivating, mesmerizing in a way that had completely baffled him. He took her free hand and led her away from the stone tomb and the edge of the forest back towards the cottage over looking the lake.

"Harry, do you believe in fate?" Emily asked as she twirled in the rose in her hand.

"I don't know. I think we can be chosen for certain tasks, I mean the prophecies foretold that you and I would defeat the Dark Lord. I know that our choices define who we are. You and I chose to do all in our power to see Voldemort destroyed. You chose to give your life that night of the ball, having no assurance that you would survive Voldemort's spell. Maybe our actions, our choices help define our fate. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that everything Will and Evaine just said pointed to some sort of already written plan. Like you and I were meant to love one another so that we could help redeem our ancestors actions."

"Maybe you and I were meant to love each other, Em, I don't know, but that doesn't mean that you and I didn't choose it for ourselves." Harry stopped suddenly in front of the cottage. "We fought against it in the beginning, and different times in different ways we tried to deny what our hearts so easily understood. I chose to let go of fear, worry, and uncertainty. I chose to let you in. I chose to love you." Harry whispered over her. Emily closed her eyes as he placed his hand on her cheek. "I choose to love you." Emily's eyes opened suddenly at his words, a sudden stream of tears falling upon her soft cheeks.

"Look at me all a mess." Emily exclaimed as she wiped the tears away with her hand.

"You're beautiful." Harry spoke over her before he leaned down and kissed her, a deep defining kiss that assured her of everything he had just said. Emily pulled away and looked up into his eyes, a slow smile spreading across her pink lips.

"You're getting pretty good at that." She said with a soft laugh, throwing her arms around him, twirling the rose around in her fingers. Harry simply nodded as if she only said something he already knew, his boyish grin finding its way across his face. She leaned in to him and kissed him once more.

"You are too." Harry laughed. "A whole lifetime of making it up to you, hugh?" Harry said recalling Emily's words to him in the Great Hall.

"A lifetime, Harry." Emily said as she placed her hand on his cheek staring deeply into his emerald eyes. "A whole lifetime of this." She smiled brightly and pulled his head down to hers kissing him with such an intensity that it sent a shiver down her spine. Harry broke away to catch his breath.

"God, I love you." He smiled as pulled her closer to him, his hand gripping the folds of her black robe tightly.

"I love you too Harry, now and always."


	79. Epilogue

**Epilogue: 10 Years Later**

That year we had been on the verge of death countless times and on that day we had been a mere moment away from feeling its cold lasting embrace. I had seen countless fall in those few short hours when light and dark magic fought to gain the upper hand. The faces of the dead now forever hold a place within my mind and dreams. Thousands had fought and died for what they felt was right, what they knew was true. Dumbledore, Remus, Hagrid, Charlie, Seamus, Parvati, McGonogal, and countless others had all fought side by side for one another and in the fervent desire to protect the freedom of creating a better world. They all willingly sacrificed their lives in that single hope.

Taking a deep breath I allowed the cold air to once again fill my lungs. Their lives had not been lost in vain. I knew that. The last ten years were a testament to their sacrifice. The Ministry was re-established shortly after. Voldemort's puppets were lifted from their spells the minute of his death. Wizarding order and law once again ruled in its rightful place. Gringott's and all of Diagon Alley were rebuilt, creating even more space for Fred and George's new high-rise joke shop. The Leaky Cauldron was no longer a place for whispers and plots but was once again filled with laughter and warmth.

Hogwarts had taken on even more students in the coming years, finding the remodeling an adept time to create more space. It seemed the castle itself had healing magic of its own. Glancing over its grounds I couldn't help but look over all of it now and smile. It had been destroyed that night. Stone by stone it had been ravished by spells, to a point of being unrecognizable. Yet despite all that it had endured it had re-grown, rebuilding itself into something even greater than it had been before. The Wizarding World like Hogwarts had been forced to grow in tragedy.

Looking back on the years, they all seemed to pass so quickly. Most people had begun to forget the details of that night, even those who had fought had begun to forget. Lives of witches and wizards around the world were becoming comfortable in the normalcy, comfortable in keeping that fateful night in the past. Most wanted it to be simply that, a moment in wizarding history, something their children would read in a book for class. I could not forget, nor did I think I ever would. A part of it would always remain with me no matter how many years might pass.

Unexpected warmth swept through me creating a deep and sudden pull in my heart. I smiled at the feeling. I would never get used to it. I never wanted to. We had been on the verge of death countless times and that day, I had been a moment away from losing her, I had been a moment away from never feeling this blissful tug of my heart again. I turned from my spot on the balcony to face the woman I loved, the woman who with her mere presence had filled me with warmth and gently pulled at my heart.

"Are you feeling sorry for yourself Mr. Potter?" Her gentle voice called to me from the balcony door. The light of the Great Hall filtered from behind her casting a soft glow around her gentle form, her shadow prominent on the stoned balcony floor.

"Just enjoying the fresh air." I felt myself smile as I made my way towards her. She walked forward closing the gap between us, her long silk emerald dress swaying slightly as she did so.

"I have had to smooze people for the last thirty minutes, Potter. Alone, I might add." She placed her hands on the collar of my dress robes, the sudden pressure of her hands against me making me relax.

"I'm sure they enjoyed it." I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist pulling her closer towards me.

"What's wrong, Harry? I know you didn't want us to come tonight and that the Ministry coerced you—"

"Coerced me? I would say hounded me is more like it."

"All the same. You have been distracted all night." She placed her hand softly against my cheek her eyes searching mine waiting for me to speak.

"I know. I'm sorry, I know this night was suppose to be special, an honor for both of us but this place, this spot—" I looked down the haunting memories flooding over me again.

"It does hold memories, doesn't it?" She turned from my gaze glancing over my shoulder to the place I had been standing minutes ago."We were so young then."

"Young and reckless." I whispered.

"We were young, too young to have so much resting on us." She laid her head against my chest succumbing to the need to be closer. "Do you ever wish we had actually come back to school, been able to have a normal seventh and final year?"

"Nothing would have been the same, the school was still being rebuilt, classes would have seemed inconsequential to what we just had faced. The Great Hall—"

"It would have been like walking into a mouseleum." Emily bit her lip trying to keep the emotions at bay. "We did get to see some of those though." She smiled brightly then remembering all the places they had traveled that year. "Paris, Vienna, Prague—"

"Venice, Rome, Athens, Jeruseluem." I finished for her. "We traveled the world that year, as if doing so would help us forget everything that happened here.

"I look back on all of it and I just—"

I wrapped my arms tightly around her protecting her from the sudden chill that swept over the grounds. Yet she knew what I was trying to do. I wanted more than just to protect her against the cold, I wanted to help her let go of the memory of the past. She pulled away from me so that our eyes could meet.

"You and I were forced to grow up Harry, forced to grow up faster than any child should, that day changed everyone's lives, those that fought, those that stayed behind. Everyone was marked that day in their own way, and all will live with it for the rest of their lives. Our children will and their children after them. Yet it is how we live with that everlasting mark that will be remembered. You and I chose to leave that year, to take a year and forget the ministry, forget this place and what happened here. When we came back, you and I chose to live a quiet life because we believed it was what was best for us."

"Em—"

"Harry, we chose to shy away from the Wizarding World and its questions, its need to understand, its need to reconcile what happened. We can go the rest of our lives without speaking a word of it ever again. I can choose to live in shame for who my grand-father was, for whose blood runs in my veins. I can cower away and seek refuge in the love that you have for me. You can distance yourself in anger, Harry. You can hate the world for turning its back and forgetting. You can let it turn you cold and calloused. The only solace being in the depth of my love for you. But in doing this neither of us would be free. We would only keep the chains of the past held tightly around us. You and I still have a choice in this."

"A choice to forget?" I asked my frustration getting the better of me.

"The choice to live, Harry! The past ten years you and I have watched on as the wizarding world has gained its security, its faith that the Dark Lord was destroyed once and for all. It has begun to live again, to grow, to be made new. Hogwarts itself took the lead in that. Everything is what it should be Harry. It is as it should be."

I rested my forehead against hers as I had done thousands of times, slowly letting my emotions settle, the anger, the frustration, the bitterness, letting it all flow out of me, riding myself of that darkness that I seemed to always be carrying. I took a deep breath filling my nose with the intoxicating scent of her perfume.

"I love you Harry." She whispered so softly. "I made a promise to your father that I would always help you be the man that you have it in you to be. The greater purpose for you, for your life, even if you can't recognize it. I promised your mum that I would love you with all my heart, with all my mind." My eyes fixated on hers as she spoke, her words penetrating my mind and my heart with each phrase. I couldn't help but revisit that sacred moment where we had shared those brief words with our parents.

"I promised Sirius that I would honor you in all things. I promised your mum—"

I stopped unable to fight the emotions that surged through me. Suddenly realizing the depth of how I had failed in my promise to Elizabeth. My eyes caught Emily's. My heart stung as I saw the line of tears streaming down her face. I knew she felt my pain and those tears were not only for her but for me as well. They were for both of us. I held her face in my hands allowing my thumbs to wipe away the tears that feel freely down her ace. My breath caught in my throat. She was breathtakingly beautiful even in her sadness. I couldn't help but remember the night of the Founder's Ball, the way she had looked, the way she had fit so perfectly into my arms, the overwhelming since of rightness in that moment when we had chosen to be together again. Yet looking at her now she was even more beautiful in this moment than she had ever been before.

"I promised Elizabeth that I would never let you hide away your heart from the world. She knew your light was too special, too pure to let you be kept waiting in the dark. I have pushed you there because of my own pride, my own self-righteous anger at seeing the world move on and somehow being unable to do so myself." Emily chocked back a sob and I could only react by pulling her into my arms. "Forgive me. God, forgive me."

"Oh Harry." She pulled away and wiped her eyes with her fingertips. "We both have allowed the hardness of this life rule our decisions."

"No, but it is my role to protect you, to challenge you, to help you—"

"You do Harry!" Emily smiled up at me. "You always have, Harry. You risked your life for me, you risked everything to save me."

"You did the same long before I did." I smiled pulling her closer to me not wanting there to be distance between us.

"Then we need to help heal one another now." She whispered as she placed one hand over my heart. She allowed the other to sweep away the hair that covered my lightning scar. Slowly tracing it with her finger I felt a ripple of warmth rush over me. It was a feeling she and I had not felt in years. A feeling that had somehow remained dormant.

"Did you feel—" I looked at her in surprise.

"How could we have let it remain locked away within us for so long?"

Her countenance fell as she realized just how we had turned our backs on the magic that had saved our lives, the magic that had saved Ron's life, the magic that had defeated Voldemort. I removed one arm from her waist and placed my free hand against the identical scar that was etched above her heart. Our slow steady breath forced both of our hands to rise and fall in the same rhythm.

A fire filled us in that next moment, a fire that burned not pain but pleasure, a deep knowledge of peace and serenity washing over us. The same magic that had saved us from Voldemort, the same magic that had helped us destroy him, the same magic that had healed Ron coursed through us now. It was our turn to be healed now. The light was not a radiant light as it had been all those years ago, instead it was a soft glow that was emitted from the scares that connected us, from my head and Emily's heart. It was a soft intimate light seen only by the two of us. Just as quickly as its glow appeared it vanished leaving us standing there the only light coming from the windows of the great hall.

"I love you." Emily's eyes held mine as she spoke, her voice unwavering.

"I love you too." My voice sounded strong and gentle as I held her close to me. I took another breath before I spoke again. "Mrs. Potter." Emily smiled at the sound of her name. Upon seeing her smile I couldn't help but lean in, my lips inches from her ear. "Mrs. Potter."

She wrapped her arms around my neck clasping her hands locking me into her embrace. I once again returned my forehead to hers allowing the both of us to finally look into each other eyes. It did not take me long to see the message held within her gaze, I leaned in slowly and placed a kiss on her soft lips. Yet it was Emily who pulled me closer, her hold on me intensifying, she needed me. I could feel it coursing through her into me. My grasp on her waist tightened bunching the silk folds of her emerald dress. Our lips sought each other's fiercely until we were forced to separate for lack of air.

"God I love you." I whispered.

"I know." Emily smiled kissing me once more, this time soft and slow.

* * *

"There you two are!" Came a familiar voice from behind us.

We both turned our gaze to the door leading into the great hall. Ron stood his hands firmly crossed.

"I swear I have been scouring the hall for the last hour looking for the both of you! They are about to start!"

"Scouring the buffet too by the looks of it." Harry said pointing out the stain on his dress shirt.

Just before Ron could make a comment a boy shot out from behind him. His shirt un-tucked, his tie loosened, his brown hair, which had been combed, fell across his face an untidy mess. At the sight of us standing on the balcony he froze.

"James Sirius Potter." I spoke each syllable poignantly and clearly. At the sound of his name the boy grimaced his shoulders hunched over. "What are you doing running about? You were supposed to stay with Aunt Ginny."

"But mum! It's not fair! I am seven now, I'm too old to have a babysitter. Callie doesn't have one!"

"It's my fault, Em." Hermione said as she stepped out from behind James. "I told Ginny I'd watch him, but this one has a knack for trouble."

I looked from Harry to our son. He looked just like Harry sometimes, the same untidy hair, the same sly mischievous grin, the same emerald eyes. The only resemblance between him and me was the dark mahogany hair that always seemed to fall in his face.

"It won't hurt for him to stay up just a little longer." Harry mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Everyone else is staying." James grinned. It was the same grin as Harry's. A grin when he knew he charmed someone into getting what he wanted.

"Alright, but only until the award ceremony is over." I stepped away from Harry and walked over to kneel in front of James. "After that its home for you. Okay?" I caught his gaze and he nodded in agreement a huge smile on his face. "Just look at you. All a mess! Just like your dad. I can't take you two boys anywhere can I?" I said with a kind laugh as I adjusted his tie and smoothed his hair, much to his dismay.

"I'll keep an eye on him till the award ceremony. It should be soon though." Ron said as he patted James on the head and led him back into the great hall.

"He is so much like you it scares me sometimes." I mentioned as I looked up at Harry.

"I don't know about that." Harry smiled down at me. "But this little one on the other hand is the spitting image of her mother." Harry glanced to the small beautiful bundle asleep in Hermione's arms.

"She couldn't hold out any longer. The poor dear fell right asleep in my arms." Hermione whispered as she carefully transferred the sleeping beauty to me. I held my daughter tenderly against my chest, her sweet face resting upon my shoulder, her soft breath warm against my neck.

"Can't blame her. It's been a long night for a four year old. Even one as spirited as her." I whispered as I placed my hand against her back rubbing it softly.

"I'll see you in there." Hermione winked at us before heading back into the great hall.

"My two beauties." Harry said as he gently kissed the top of our daughter's head. He placed his hand on her black hair comforting her as she slept. The sudden touch made her squirm. Lily's eyes opened slowly, a yawn escaping her pink lips.

"There she is. Sweet Lily Elizabeth." I smiled down at my daughter, my hand rubbing her back soothing her once more to sleep.

Upon seeing my face Lily just blinked her dark blue eyes and closed them once more, squirming her body harder against my chest. I never seemed to get used to seeing her eyes. Every time I looked at her I knew I was witnessing something special. My daughter looked like me yes, but she was the spitting image of her grandmother. My mother had the same vivid blue eyes, the same sapphire eyes that now found their home in my daughter.

As Lily tried to return to sleep, I hummed the tune to the lullaby I sang over them when both of my children were babies, it was the same lullaby my mother had sang to me years ago, the same one her grand-mother had sung to my mother. I smiled up at Harry, my humming muted. My daughter's eyes opened suddenly as if asking why I had stopped. I just once again rubbed Lily's back and this time began to sing softly the song that held within it a sacred tale that I knew she would one day come to know as truth.

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_The woman, beautiful and wise, with immortals kiss held within her eyes_

_A young man, honest and brave, whose lips knew nothing of malice or lies_

_A sacred magic dwelt within the woman's soul_

_A healer whose garden gave life to all those who where in need_

_Yet darkness in the heart of man has but one goal_

_To lust for immortality and grasp for it in one's own greed_

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_Like a white rose death's sting did prick_

_For the woman who once healed the sick now found her own life fading quick_

_In her beloved's arms she did share one last lover's kiss_

_A kiss whose gentle touch granted him her magical gift_

_As the young man held her close he whispered that it was her he would fiercely miss_

_Her breath slow her eyes did close and to his chest her body he did lift_

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_Yet none could know how such sweet bliss could turn to woe_

_For in her garden of bloom in the light's last hue into death's embrace she did go_

_In a tomb of stone her body now lies with white roses eternally by her side_

_It was her choice and hers alone to give her life for the one her heart had claimed_

_Yet it was for you and me that in this first pure sacrifice she died_

_So that we all might know of her great love, to the whole world it might be proclaimed_

Lily's small chest rose and fell signaling to us both that she had fallen fast asleep. We had not one more moment alone for out of the Great Hall came barreling a thin man.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter! It is time. The Minister…everyone is waiting!"

"Sorry, Reginald. We just stepped outside to prepare." Harry gave me a wink before placing a hand on the small of my back leading the two of us back into the great hall.

The sudden light, the sudden music filtered over us as we followed the Minister's assistant Reginald through the over-crowded ballroom. Harry led me through the room trying to keep up with Reginald quick pace. As I neared the front, I caught sight of Ron and Hermione. They sat at the main table, James sitting by their side squirming in his chair. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with the rest of the entire Wesley clan sitting with them. Charlie, Ron and Hermione's youngest son was wide-awake in his grandmother's arms. Callie, their oldest, on the other hand was avoiding a poking war with her younger brother Caleb.

Harry grasped Reginald's arm forcing him to stop suddenly. The thin man turned quickly unsure why he was being stopped, especially when the minister was waiting.

"One second." Harry smiled at me leaving us standing there in front of the steps of the stage.

Harry walked toward the main table filled with his family. He grinned at Ron and Hermione and smiled at their three children who all seemed to have inherited the tradition of red hair. Yet Harry's gaze secured on the one person at the table he had sought out. His son smiled as he saw him approach.

"Come with me son." Harry extended his hand so that our son could take it.

With nothing more than a second thought James bolted out of his seat and grabbed his father's hand. Harry with his son's hand in his led him back the way he came to where I stood holding our daughter. Upon seeing our family there together, I couldn't help but smile up at him, kissing him softly. Harry could only grin in amazement at my boldness in front of half of the wizarding world.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter." Reginald looked down at the two children. "This was not discussed in our prior—"

"This is who I am. This is who we are. Take it or leave it." Harry's eyes focused on the thin man's anxious face. Reginald looked from Harry up to the Minister on the stage. The Minister simply nodded his face calm despite the sincere lack of being behind schedule.

"Go." The thin man spoke as he pushed his rectangle spectacles up his long nose with his finger.

Harry motioned for me to lead and he followed closely behind me with James as we stepped up onto the large stage that had been prepared special for tonight. I knew the Great Hall was crowded but it was certainly different standing in front of them all. I could suddenly feel Harry's apprehension. He had never had stage fright before, being the boy-who-lived, partaking in the tri-wizard tournament as a fourth year had sapped the notion of fear of the public out of him. Yet standing there in front of everyone I couldn't help but sense a sudden feeling of nervousness wash over him.

I placed my free hand on James' shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Upon hearing my words James let go of his father's hand and followed me to the marked place on the right side of the podium. I stood there with our two children, Lily asleep in my arms and James standing in front of me. Harry glanced back at us, it was my nod and encouraging smile that I hoped would give him the reassurance of our support. With a newfound determined strength he walked the next three places to the podium beside the Minister of Magic.

"It seems we have finally found the guests of honor!" An uproar of cheers filled the room, the noise creating a ringing in Harry's ear. Minister Huckleby raised his hands to silence the crowd. "Witches and Wizards, may I on behalf of the entire Ministry and further more the Wizarding World present our honored guests and recipients of the Wizarding World's most highest degree of valor, Order of Grand Wizardry, First Class. Today on the tenth anniversary of the defeat of the Dark Lord we gather in recognition of Mr. and Mrs. Potter lifetime achievement and the honorable duty they did so serve on that very night those ten years ago. Help me in welcoming once again our most honored guests." The Minister took a step back from the stone podium and began to clap, his head slightly bowed in recognition.

The Great Hall once again burst into applause causing the ringing to begin again within my ears. Harry once again looked back to us, his family. I held my hand over Lily's ear to muff the sound, a calming serene look crossing her face. James' face however was beaming. He seemed in awe of the noise.

"Please. Please." Harry raised his hand in thanks and it took a solid minute for the whole hall to quite down. "Thank you for that welcome."

Harry smiled as he glanced around the large hall filled with what seemed like thousands of people. He placed his hands on the stone podium, gripping the sides as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. Emily knew he had a speech prepared. He had it right there in front of him, a simple page of parchment etched in his own scribble, words he had planned and rehearsed. Yet as he glanced at the page the silence wore on. I could hear people shifting in their seats, the tinkering of glasses, the shifting feet of the Minister. Harry looked back at me, he looked on to our daughter in my arms, and our son at my side.

"I had a speech prepared, but it seems that standing here now I simply don't have the heart to read it."

I could feel the sudden tension exhibiting from the Minister and his staff. I didn't have to look at their faces to know they suddenly were afraid of what he might say or do next. Yet Harry continued.

"Pity really. It was a damn good speech." A great laughter arose from the hall, and Harry simply smiled. "I must be honest with all of you. I had no desire to come tonight. I had no desire to put on this old dress robe again, no desire to stand here and be recognized for the things that occurred that day ten years ago. No desire to accept Order of Grand Wizardry, First Class."

The room was silent, a stunned expression filling everyone's face.

"However, the Ministry has a way of…persuading. It truly should be a wizarding crime. Maybe you can look into that Scrymgorn." Harry said pointing towards the Head of the Department for Wizarding Law. Scrymgorn simply laughed and nodded his head.

"I did not want to come because this place, this room, despite its glowing beauty tonight, holds such dark memories. This room looked different that night yes, but still this place holds such horrible memories. Some of you fought that night and you understand what I am speaking of. So many witches and wizards lost their lives that night, so many magical creatures as well. Hogwarts itself was nearly demolished in the attack. There was much death in the hope that we could be sitting here tonight sipping champagne and eating lemon tarts, so much death in the hope of preserving so much life. That night I thought my world would end. I clung for hope that seemed to be non-existence. The only thought, the only desire that directed my actions that night was to be next to her, to be with her."

Harry turned to gaze back towards me. As he did I could feel the eyes of everyone in the room fall on me as well, yet I did not notice for my eyes were focused only on his.

"You see, fate, destiny, providence, call it what you like dealt me a pretty interesting hand. I have been called and referred to by I am sure everyone in this room as the boy-who-lived. Before I even knew who or what I was, you called me this. It was not till I was eleven years old that I was introduced to this marvelous world and all its magical mysteries. It was not till I was eleven that I was told of the miraculous bit of magic that my mother had created by protecting me against the Dark Lord 26 years ago. The reason for why I bear this scar. It was over my years as a student here at Hogwarts that I began to understand what greater purpose I would one day serve. It wasn't until I was fifteen that I learned of the prophecy foretelling of how I might die at the hands of the Dark Lord. You see it foretold that neither one of us could live while the other survived. I was simply trying to survive Potions with Snape and trying to survive the new world of hormonal teenage girls!"

The crowd gave a slight laugh at his comment before turning their attention back on him.

"I wanted to be average, I wanted to fly underneath the surface, to be normal when the whole world, the whole wizarding world wanted to define me as special for something that had nothing to do with me, for something that happened to me before I even learned how to walk. Death seemed to follow me in those early years at Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory being one of the many, my godfather and Emily's father, Sirius Black being another. Even in the beginning of the war, Voldemort had no remorse in stealing lives. He had a lust for destroying those that I loved, those that I cared for. Hate for him is what drove me. It was not a heart for peace, it was not because I was heroic. Do not think higher of me than I am. For it was out of this hate, that my energy came from, this hatred for the man, the murderer, who killed my parents, my classmates, and my friends. It was out of this that I trained, that I readied myself for the eventual final duel that I knew would one day come. As I have said before fate, destiny, providence dealt me an interesting hand. Yet it was not because of my connection to Voldemort, but because of the connection that I have to my wife, Emily. It was her unexpected arrival into my life that changed everything. Isn't that what love is, an unexpected guest that surprises us upon its arrival, whom we are delighted to ask to stay forever? She was bold, beautiful, and brilliant. She was like nothing, like no one, I had ever seen before. It is because of her that I stand her today. It is because of her, not me, that the Dark Lord was destroyed. It was her love for me that created the ancient magic that overcame Voldmort's spell that night. " Harry looked back at me once more. "She probably doesn't believe that, she probably would say it's the other way around, but it's true. It was because of our connection to this ancient magic that Voldemort was defeated. In those moments when I thought it truly was the end, there she knelt beside me holding my hand steadfast in the fight. Her strength flowed into me and giving me the courage to continue on."

I looked around the room at all the faces that filled the crowd. Some were old memorable faces. People whom had stood by us for years like Ron and Hermione. People who adopted Harry and I into their family like the Weasley's. People who had become unexpected friends like Draco Malfoy. People who had been our classmates within these very walls like Neville and Luna. As my eyes scanned the thoughtful expressions on everyone's face I couldn't help but notice all the faces I didn't know, all the people who had given up a night at home with their families to come and honor us.

"I stand here a simple man with simple dreams; dreams of hope for my children, dreams of ever growing love for my wife, and un-wielding dreams for the growth and continued peace within our wizarding world."

I watched on as Harry paused and looked out at the crowd, his friends, all of those who had become his family. I too saw what he did. Ron giving Hermione his napkin so that she could wipe the tears that flowed down her cheeks, Draco placing his arm around Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Neville and Luna, even Headmaster Snape had a bemused smile across his lips. Finally, Harry glanced at me, to our daughter asleep in my arms, and our son beside me. A huge smile spread across his face as he saw us standing there, a smile that suddenly faded as the tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"I stand here before you in total awe and wonder. It's sobering, really. I don't think I can ever fully understand why it is that all my dreams have come true. So much of my younger life was spent alone, doubting if I would ever end up having a family who loved me. Yet, I stand here before you with everything that I hold dear to me in this world beside me." Harry once again glanced at me; the audience's eyes all turning their attention to me too.

"I don't know why fate, destiny or providence chose me. Although my life has been wrought with turmoil, death, and destruction out of its darkness has born the greatest gift of all. Love. Love from friends, love from an adopted family, and love from my children, and love from my wife, my bride." Harry turned his attention back towards the thousands of faces, the cameras that clicked away, the reporters whose quills scribbled across their note-pads.

"This heroic act that you honor my wife and I for tonight is not ours to claim." Whispering and gasping filled the room. Harry stopped for a moment before continuing. "It is and must be our responsibility to accept this award tonight not for ourselves but for those who paid the ultimate sacrifice. This award is in honor of all those who willingly and courageously gave up their lives for what they believed in, for what they hoped for. They could not be here tonight to see that hope made into a reality. This award goes to Albus Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonogall, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, and the countless others who risked it all in the hope that our world might become greater." Harry took a step away from the podium and grabbed a goblet from the presenter's table behind him. "To those who paid the ultimate price." Harry raised his glass. Ron and Hermione stood, Draco and Ginny stood, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood, Snape, Neville, Luna, one after the other stood until every person in the Great Hall was on their feet goblet in hand. "May we never forget them nor their sacrifice." Harry raised the cup higher and brought it to his lips. My eyes traveled the room as I saw all those before us do the same. After a moment of silence he continued. "On behalf of my wife and my family, thank you. I wish all of you a splendid evening." Harry nodded to the crowd before turning and walking back to me, to our family.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, for joining us this evening. Truly, I must say what a delight it is to have you. On behalf of the entire Ministry of Magic and the entire Wizarding World, may I say thank you for your words, they truly are inspired."

The Minister raised his hands and began to clap, and as he did so did the rest of the audience. One by one each person in the room stood up in honor and celebration. Harry held James' hand as he stood by me. I tightened my hold on Lily who was still asleep in my arms. We stood and glanced out at the crowd that honored us. I felt truly grateful, but not for the sudden show of generosity from our peers and friends. I was grateful for the overwhelming since of pride that shown from our sons eyes as he stared up at his father, the fact that our precious daughter was at such peace that she slept soundly despite the roar of noise in my arms. Yet more than anything I was grateful for the man who stood by my side.

"Let's get out of here." Harry bent down and whispered into my ear softly.

"Sounds perfect." I said with a smile.

Harry gently took Lily from my arms, her little body fitting perfectly against his chest. She did not wake or move; she was simply content in her father's hands. I took my son's hand, and he held it firmly. Harry sought the touch of my own hand as I slipped mine into his willingly, our fingers intertwining.

"So where are we going?" I asked coyly knowing exactly where Harry was leading us.

"Somewhere special." He replied with a grin. I couldn't help but recall a day ten years ago when he led me away just like he did now.

He held my hand tight and led us away from the stage and through the crowd of people who still were clapping, through the crowd of reporters from the Daily Prophet who wanted interviews, and from the crowd of Ministry officials who tried to make us stay. It wasn't until we exited the Great Hall that Harry with a simple thought felt the dark, stone atmosphere of Hogwarts fall away and felt the sudden warmth of a fire, the soft glow of candlelight, and the feel of a large ornate rug underneath our feet. We were home.

* * *

"Time for bed." I whispered quietly as I walked up the large mahogany staircase towards the children's bedrooms on the second floor. The freed house-elves smiled brightly at out return and nodded at us as they wiped the banisters and dusted the many portraits hanging on the walls.

"I'm not…I'm not even tired." James' said through a yawn. Emily smiled at our son as she walked him up the staircase behind me.

"I think we all have had a full night tonight." She spoke as we all walked into their bedroom.

We helped them both into their pajamas and tucked them into their own beds. Lily reached for her stuffed lion and once she found it quickly closed her blue eyes and yawned. James' nearly fell asleep while Emily was getting him out of his clothes, causing both of us to hold our laughter.

"Mum, can you sing to me?" James' mumbled as he pulled the crimson quilt closer to him.

"I thought you said that was for babies?" I asked with a smile as I knelt to pick up his clothes off the floor.

"Please, mum!" James' green eyes were wide with hope that she would give in.

"Of course." Emily knelt down by his bed and wiped his untidy brown hair out of his eyes. She took a breath and began to sing softly the lullaby that her mother had sung for her and a song she now sang for our own children.

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_The woman, beautiful and wise, with immortals kiss held within her eyes_

_A young man, honest and brave, whose lips knew nothing of malice or lies_

_A sacred magic dwelt within the woman's soul_

_A healer whose garden gave life to all those who where in need_

_Yet darkness in the heart of man has but one goal_

_To lust for immortality and grasp for it in one's own greed_

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_Like a white rose death's sting did prick_

_For the woman who once healed the sick now found her own life fading quick_

_In her beloved's arms she did share one last lover's kiss_

_A kiss whose gentle touch granted him her magical gift_

_As the young man held her close he whispered that it was her he would fiercely miss_

_Her breath slow her eyes did close and to his chest her body he did lift_

_There is a tale that I do know_

_A sacred tale of two lovers who loved each other so_

_Yet none could know how such sweet bliss could turn to woe_

_For in her garden of bloom in the light's last hue into death's embrace she did go_

_In a tomb of stone her body now lies with white roses eternally by her side_

_It was her choice and hers alone to give her life for the one her heart had claimed_

_Yet it was for you and me that in this first pure sacrifice she died_

_So that we all might know of her great love, to the whole world it might be proclaimed_

"Goodnight, dear ones." Emily said softly over them before she stood and walked towards the door where I was leaning. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Goodnight." I spoke shutting the door behind us.

I placed my arm around Emily's waist as we walked down to our room at the end of the corridor. I smiled as I turned the knob remembering a time when Hermione had put a protection charm on it so that no one could get in. Maybe I would need to redo that spell in the coming years. It could be useful.

Our large four-poster bed lay in front of us, it's crimson canopy etched with gold leaves, the fireplace across from it dimmed with light as the embers softly crackled, the soft light reflecting off the couch that was placed before it. Emily grabbed my hands suddenly and led me towards our balcony.

"Come with me." She turned and whispered with a smile.

"Anywhere." I said with a grin as we stepped out into the moonlight.

The view was beautiful tonight as I looked over the lawn, the soft sound of the waves against the shore of the lake, the willow tree branches moving with the wind that creatd a stir of of sound within the expanding forest.

"It's beautiful tonight." Emily exclaimed her eyes wild with delight at what she saw.

"The moon is bright." I spoke my eyes caught sight of something at the edge of the forest. There where the lawn met the trees to my surprise now stood, not one, but two stone tombs glittering in the moonlight, the white roses shining bright around them. "Look, Em." I pointed.

"Oh, Harry." Emily covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

"It is as it should be." I said as I looked out over Evaine and Will's tombs.

Emily tore her gaze from the edge of the forest to look back at me. When her eyes met mine it seemed that my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't help but smile, even after all these years, she still seemed to have that effect on me. Even after all that we had been through we still held onto each other. I needed no more encouragement then her gaze to pull her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she embraced my sudden touch. I leaned down slowly and placed a gentle kiss upon my wife's lips. Emily held the back of my neck firmly, twirling my untidy hair with her fingers. I gripped her lower back tighter pulling her as close to me as possible. Emily responded only by kissing me harder. She was making me dizzy and I felt her knees weakening.

"God, I love you." Emily spoke as she took a sudden breath, her eyes smiling up at me.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear, a grin suddenly crossing my face. In one swift movement, I lifted Emily into my arms and carried her towards our bedroom. "Now and always."

**...And They Lived And Loved…**


End file.
